High School DXD : El Grimorio De Los 6 Caminos
by Kurama09
Summary: Es descendiente del ser que fue adorado como un Dios . Kaito Otsutsuki criado para ser un ninja tomo la decisión de abandonar su Villa para poder proteger a sus amigos y seres queridos viajo y aprendió nuevos trucos , pero no contaba con este viaje que su vida sería más interesante al convertirse en un demonio . Kaitoxharem , hibrido , inteligente , muy fuerte
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro fanfiction que pensee durante las vacaciones de invierno y se me ocurrió ayer mismo jajajajajaja empezar a escribir los que leyeron el capitulo 4 de mi otra fanfic yin yang sabran de que habló este fanfiction me lo saque de otro fanfictión cuyo nombre no me acuerdo pero esta muy bien escrito .**

**Este será el primer capitulo y es posible que sea un poco corto pero prometo que los demás serán más largos .**

**Otra cosa no soy dueño de los elementos de High school dxd , de naruto o/u otros animes . **

**Gracias por su tiempo y disfruten del capitulo .**

**Capitulo 1 **

El sol se alzaba por la mañana en una habitación de un adolescente algo distinto de la gente común al menos visto desde otro punto de vista .

`` Yawnnnnnnn ´´ bostezo nuestro personaje al levantarse temprano por la mañana . Un joven alrededor de 16 a 17 años de edad con el pelo castaño y un tiene su ojo izquierdo de color morado ,sin embargo su derecho es sumamente distinto a un ojo normal , al menos para la gente normal , su ojo derecho es rojo como la sangre pero ese ojo tiene como un circulo y tres aspas ( N/A : Si que le puedo hacer me encantan los Dojutsu ( Tecnicas Oculares ) , puede parecer pesado pero ya tengo un plan con mi personaje con su ojo , además admitadmoslo todo el mundo quiere un Sharingan o cualquiera de los tres grandes Dojutsu , no lo podeis negar jajajajajajajajajaja ) . Nuestro personaje buscaba su parche negro para no dar sospechas a la gente y desde luego no malgastar chakra , nuestro personaje también buscaba unos guantes negros sin dedos para taparse las palmas de las manos ya que queria ocultar dos simbolos que tiene en ellas , en la palma de su brazo izquierdo tiene como una luna menguante negra como la mismisima oscuridad y en la palma de su brazo izquierdo tiene como un circulo completo de color blanco como la nieve , encontro tanto su parche y sus guantes juntos en una mesilla de su habitación y se los coloco . Nuestro personaje decidio ponerse su uniforme de una academia del lugar en donde se encuentra , que es un blazer negro sobre un fondo blanco , una camisa de vestir de manga larga con reflejos de color negro con un lazo negro en el cuello , y una camiseta morada debajo . Lleva un par de pantalones a juego negros y unas zapatillas de deporte negras y moradas que va bastante bien con sus uniformes . Él camina hacia la puerta de su habitación para salir y dirigirse hacia otra puerta y se paró en frente de ella .

* Toc toc toc *

`` ¿ Asia estas todavía dormida ? Asia tienes que levantarte vamos a llegar tarde a la academía ´´ Llamó el joven a un nombre de chica cuando estaba llamando a la puerta .

`` ... ¡ Eek ! * Thud * ¡ Kaito-san estoy despierta! ¡ Por favor , dame un minuto ! ´´ Una respuesta se dio después de un grito lindo y un sonido de alguién se cayera de la cama se escuchara .

* Risa * El muchacho llamado Kaito se rió mientras se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo tras la puerta .

`` Date prisa en bajar . El desayuno está listo ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se alejaba de la puerta sin esperar respuesta alguna .

**( En la cocina ) ( Primera persona ) **

Buenas dias a todos se preguntaran quien soy yo ya que esta historia se centra en mi . Mi nombre Kaito Otsutsuki , soy descendiente del mismo clan del aquel que fue conocido como el ninja más fuerte del mundo , Rikudo Sennin , mi madre perteneció a ese clan , pero no supe nada de mi padre biológico , pero fui adoptado por unas personas que también llame mis padres se llamaban Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki , perdí a mis padres adoptivos por un accidente ocasionado por un ninja malvado que controló a alguién a quien el mundo shinobi lo llaman monstruo , pero yo se que es una buena persona , bueno persona más bien Bijuu , exactamente soy un Jinchuriki de Kurama , se su nombre por no entendia de porque la gente lo llamaba monstruo , es muy agradable , aunque un poco testarudo , además herede algo de mi madre biólogica algo que las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi deseaban con mucho fervor , yo lo llamaba El Grimorio De Los 6 Caminos , el grimorio consistía en una piedra de forma rectangular con la imagen de todos los bijuu en ella desde el primero hasta llegar a Kurama , yo decide abandonar mi villa por motivos personales y por culpa de organización ninja que nos buscaba a nosotros los Jinchurikis , bueno dejando eso aún lado viaje con dos ninjas uno murió y no pudimos salvarle fue el que me entrego este Sharingan , mientras que el otro ninja , del mismo clan , me entreno durante unos años y después me dejo a mi surte , para mi ese ninja era el mejor y lo consideraba mi hermano mayor .

Tras terminar mi entrenamiento con mi hermano , nos separamos , pero por seguridad el otro ninja antes de morir le entrego su ojo restante a mi hermano , no se lo que hizo con el pero se que lo guardo a buen recaudo , entonces viaje por todo el mundo y conocí y entrene junto con deidades del mundo y me enseñaron sus trucos , por además de ser descendiente de ese clan y de llevar lo que llame el grimorio , era un hibrido mitad humano / ninja , mitad dragón , además de ser el Dragon Emperador Rojo asi és poseo el Boosted Gear . Aprendi las cinco naturalezas del chakra ( N/A : Que es una de las habilidades del Grimorio ) y también aprendi magia .

Ahora me encuentro esperando a mi amiga Asia Argento , que la conocí por Europa .

**( Tercera Persona ) **

El joven estaba sentado en el comedor , en espera de la niña , conocida como Asia . Tenía los ojos cerrados , como si estuviera meditando . Luego abrió su ojo izquierdo cuando oyó a alguién corriendo hacía el comedor .

* Ruido sordo ruido sordo ruido sordo * `` Kaito-san , lo siento por dormir demasiado ´´ dijo Asia disculpandose con Kaito cuando se sentó en el lado opuesto de la joven .

De pie frente a él había una chica joven alrededor de 15 a 16 años de edad con un pelo rubio largo que fluye todo el camino de regreso a la espalda , con una división del flequillo sobre la frente y un solo hilo que sobresale de la parte superior e inclinaba hacia atrás . Igual que el joven de cabello castaño , la chica rubia llevaba el mismo uniforme que él , excepto , que el suyo era el uniforme para las chicas , con una camisa blanca de manga larga , camisa de botones con un lazo negro en su cuello una camisa que llevaba debajo de un negro al lado del hombró y un corsé con botones en el juego , una falda de color magenta con acentos blancos , y zapatos de vestir marrones sobre unos calcetines blancos de larga longitud .

`` Está bien . Yo sé que estabas muy emocionado acerca de la inscripción de la nueva escula ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo a la chica rubia .

`` ¿ Cómo lo sabes ? ´´ dijo timidamente la chica rubia llamada Asia mientras se sonrojaba .

`` Ayer estabas tarareando toda la noche ´´ dijo Kaito sin rodeo alguno y de una manera burlona .

`` Yo - yo ´´ dijo Asia sonrojada aún más , sin saber que decir .

`` Jajajaja . Bueno dejemos las burlas Asia , vamos de prisa y comer nuestro desayuno . No queremos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día de clases ´´ . dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ Asia respondió con alegría y comenzó a comer su desayuno `` ¡ La comida de Kaito-san es deliciosa ! ´´ dijo ella mientras comiendo el desayuno hecho por Kaito .

`` Gracias por el cumplido Asia ´´ dijo Kaito alegrandose de que le encantará su comida .

**( De camino a la escuela ) **

Kaito y Asia estaban caminando con alegria hacia la escuela que decidieron apuntarse , fue entonces una voz habló de la nada .

**( Parece que estaís los dos entusiasmados por vuestro primer día de clases , eh ) **dijo una voz que provenía de la mano izquierda de Kaito .

`` Oh . Buenos Dias Ddraig , ¿ ya estas despierto ? ´´ el joven respondió casualmente .

`` Buenos dias Ddraig-san ´´ respondío Asia mientras caminaba al lado de Kaito .

**( Sí , estamos despiertos socio y buenos dias a ti también Asia . Veo que estas muy emocionada por asistir a esta nueva escuela , esperamos que yo y Kurama disfrutes el día ) **dijo Ddraig hablando por Kurama también , fue entonces cuando una cuarta voz se unió .

**[ Hmph , de nuevo estas quitandome frases , eres un autenticó egocentricó Ddraig ] **hablando desde el estomago de Kaito .

`` Buenos dias Kurama ´´ dijo Kaito saludando a su bijuu interno .

`` Buenos dias Kurama-san ´´ dijo Asia también a el bijuu de Kaito sin miedo alguno .

**[ Si , buenos dias a ustedes dos ] **dijo Kurama con un tono despreocupado .

`` Jejejejejejejeje ´´ Asia sonrió nerviosamente .

**( Tenemos que advertirlos a los dos que tengaís cuidado , tanto Kurama y yo hemos podido sentir a unos Diablos y ángeles caidos por está area . Ten cuidado los dos y no bajeís la guardia ) **dijo Ddraig preocupado por los dos .

Kaito ante lo que ha dicho Ddraig entrecerró los ojos cuando escuchó las advertencias y suspiró `` Gracias tanto a ti Ddraig y a ti también Kurama , oli y sentí cuando llegamos por primera vez a Kuoh Town . Para ser honesto , estoy un poco sorprendido cuando me enteré de que hay demonios y ángeles caídos por este lugar . Yo mismo olí algunos demonios presentes en la Academía Kuoh ´´

`` ¿ Vamos a estar bien ? ´´ preguntó Asia preocupada a Kaito .

Kaito solamente le sonrió , y frota suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza y dijo , `` No te preocupes , vamos a tratar de mezclarnos tanto como podamos y si alguién intenta hacerte daño , solamente voy a deshacerme de él ´´ .

`` Gracias Kaito-san ´´ . Me siento muy segura cuando estoy con Kaito-san ´´ respondió alegremente mientras ella disfruta de la sensación de la mano de Kaito frotando suavemente en la cabeza .

**( No dudes en pedirnos fuerza a mi o a Kuarma si quieres socio ) **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

**[ Ddraig tiene razón no dudes en pedirnos fuerza si quieres Kaito ] **dijo Kurama coincidiendo con el dragón rojo .

` Gracias a los dos , pero no os preocupeis , si las cosas se complican bastante utilizare el poder del Grimorio o alguno de los vuestros ´ dijo Kaito en respuesta a los comentarios de Ddraig y Kurama .

**( Esta bien . Entendemos que no quieras llamar mucho la atención e intentas llevar una vida un poco normal . Pero ten mucho cuidado , los tres sabemos que esa organización vendra a por nosotros tarde o temprano , además con el poder de los dragones significa que atraeremos tanto a aliados como a enemigos ) **dijo Ddraig advirtiendo a su portador .

**[ Y con un bijuu ya la cosa no puedo ser mejor ] **añadiendo Kurama ante el comentarío de Ddraig .

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la escuela y Kaito dijo `` 2 años para estudiar en la Academia Kuoh . Me pregunto que cosas van a suceder mientras tanto ´´ .

**( En el interior de un salón de clases ) **

Una dama joven de largo pelo de color rojo carmesi que parece estar en su adolescencia con la piel clara , ojos azules - verde y una figura rolliza está observando tanto a Kaito y Asia . Ella continuó mirando desde la clase hasta que alguien la llamó .

`` Buchou , ¿ esta todo bien ? ´´ .

La chica de pelo carmesí volvió la cabeza a su lado para ver a una joven con un figura rolliza que parece estar en la misma edad que ella con unos muy largos cabellos negros y ojos violeta . Su pelo esta generalmente atado en una larga cola de caballo , llegando hasta el fondo de sus piernas con dos hebras que salen de la parte superior e inclinada hacía atras , con una cinta naranja para poder mantenerla en su lugar .

La chica de pelo carmesí luego dijo : `` Oh Akeno . Sí , todo está bien . Es solamente que ... no se porque ... pero de alguna manera , que me llamó la atención ... ´´ .

La muchacha de pelo largo negro de nombre Akeno dijo entonces con un tono de diversión `` Arara , que alguién llamó la atención de Buchou , debe ser alguién muy especial ´´ .

La chica de pelo carmesí dijo entonces con un cara de desconcierto `` Extraño ... vamos a tener que mantener un ojo sobre ellos ... ´´ .

**Aqui el primer capitulo de mi tercer fanfiction completamente nuevo . **

**El aspecto que escogido para mi personaje es el de Sai Akuto , para este fanfiction .**

**Espero que disfruten de este capitulo hasta el proximo capitulo . **

**El grimorio me lo he sacado de la serie campione de Kusanagi Godou . 10 puertas en medio del Grimorio el simbolo del yin yang , en las 10 puertas estan las caras de los bijuus y puede emplear sus habiladades de los 9 , puede manifestar una cola de ellos y llegar a la versión 2 y con Kurama su puerta puede emplear toda su fuerza pero no tiene el modo chakra , pero no pasa nada que obtendra palabra , y en cuanto a la decima no es del juubi es una sorpresa . Os acordais de la cancion de los bijuus os imaginais la puerta con ese aspecto de los bijuus pero quitais a los jinchurikis . **

**Gracias y comentad .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro capitulo de mi fanfiction El grimorio de los 6 caminos , espero que los lectores esten disfrutando mi nuevo fanfiction .**

**Un aviso importante mis otros dos fanfictions van a estar pausados hasta que tengan los mismos capitulos por lo que me centrare en este fanfiction hasta que tenga 4 capitulos . Gracias . **

**Otro aviso no soy dueño de high school dxd , naruto o/u elementos de otros animes o mangas . **

**Cápitulo 2 **

**( En la clase de segundo año )**

`` Oye , ¿ has oido ? . Que vamos ha recibir a dos nuevos estudiantes hoy ´´ .

`` ¿ En serio ? ¿ Me preguntó quienes serán ? ´´ .

`` Según se dice los rumores son un chico y una chica . Me pregunto como se verán ´´ .

Los rumores de unos nuevos alumnos se empezarón ha escuchar por toda la aula . Las charlas cesaron cuando los estudiantes regresaron a sus respectivos asientos y vieron cuando el profesor estaba entrando en la aula .

`` Buenos días a todos , tengo una buena noticia para todos vosotros . Hoy parece ser tendremos dos nuevos estudiantes que se unen en nuestra clase ´´ dijo el maestro de la clase con una sonrisa en su rostro para toda la clase .

`` ¡ Woohooo - ! ´´ `` ¡ Yaaaa ! ´´ * Silbidos * ´´ se oyeron aplausos y silbidos por toda la clase e incluso por los pasillos . ( De la mayoria de los estudiantes masculinos ) .

`` Bueno , bueno . Cálmaos chicos . En fin , ustedes dos pueden entrar ahora . No teneis que ser timidos ´´ dijo el profesor mientras tenía su mirada centrada en la puerta principal .

Los ojos de los estudiantes se fijaron en la puerta para poder fijarse en los dos nuevos estudiantes al entrar en el salón de clases . El primer estudiante en entrar en la clase no es otro que un estudiante de cabello castaño mientras que el segundo estudiante es una hermosa chica de pelo rubio siguendo detras de él con nerviosismo .

`` Vamos preséntese a todos ´´ dijo el maestro con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Ejem ... Hola a todos , mi nombre es Otsutsuki Kaito . Tengo 17 años y me encanta cocinar . Espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando él se presento a toda la clase sin niguna timidez .

Algunos de los estudiantes , incluyendo el maestro se rierón de cómo se había presentado Kaito . Kaito luego observo algunas de las chicas estaban cuchicheando entre sí mientras lo miraban a él . Pero gracias a él que es un hibrido , mitad humano / ninja mitad dragón , podía oír facilmente lo que estaban susurrando con su audición mayor . Se alegró cuando se enteró de que las chicas estaban diciendo en realidad que se ve lindo con el parche , los guantes y se complementan su cuerpo músculoso y Kaito interiormente les agradeció complementándolos . El ojo izquierdo de Kaito se crispó un poco cuando escucho algunos de los chicos le maldecían por haber conseguido la atención de las chicas y también complementando tanto su figura corporal y facial .

`` Vamos Asia es tu turno de presentarte ´´ dijo Kaito junto a la chica de pie mientras intentaba elegir , Kaito se estaba fijando el porque sentía que le estaban dando una mirada de muerte .

`` Ano ... H-Hola a todos , m-mi nombre es Asia Argento . Todavía soy nueva a-aquí ... A-Así que por favor cuiden de mí ´´ dijo Asia presentandose con un claro nerviosismo .

Los chicos de la clase se sonrojó al ver lo linda que estaba Asia cuando ella se estaba presentando . Las chicas de la clase sentían asco al ver algunas de las expresiones faciales de los chicos que le estaban dando a Asia eran un poco pervertidas . Pero sonrien calidamente a Asia , mientras que la sensación de las necesidades de proteger a Asia de los chicos más tarde .

El maestro entonces asintió con la cabeza y dijo : `` Está bien . Kaito tu puedes sentarte en el asiento vacío de al lado de la ventana . Asia puede sentarse al lado de Kaito ´´

`` Entendido ´´ `` S-Sí ´´ tanto Kaito y Asia responden a su maestro para dirigirse hacía sus respectivos asientos .

Fue entonces cuando la clase comenzó ...

**( Durante el tiempo de descanso , en segunda clase )**

Las preguntas fueron bombardeados tanto para Kaito y para Asia mientras que ambos eran rodeados por sus nuevos amigas .

`` Kaito - kun , ¿ eres de por aquí ? ´´

`` ¿ Te ocurrío algo en las manos en tu ojo derecho ? ´´

`` ¿ Tienes novia ? ´´

Kaito fue bombardeados por chicas haciendoles ese tipo de preguntas , en cuanto a Asia .

`` ¡ Asia-san eres tan linda ! ´´ dijo un estudiante masculino .

`` ¿ Asia-san de donde eres ? ´´ una de las compañeras de clase preguntó .

`` ¡ Asia-san , me gusta su pelo rubio ! ´´ ¿ Es originalmente rubia o te lo has teñido ? ´´ otra compañera de clase complementa que le gusta el cabello rubio de Asia .

Kaito sonrió y se rió cuando observo a Asia que se encuentra actualmente sentada a su lado para ser machacada de preguntas por los compañeros de clase . Hasta que alguién hizo una pregunta que nadie deberia preguntar .

`` Asia-san , ¿ donde vives actualmente ? ´´ preguntó un estudiante varón .

` Maldición ... tenian que hacer la pregunta del millón ´ pensó Kaito cuando escuchó que se hizo esa pregunta , Kaito empezó a sudar como ya se puede predecir lo que sucederá después ...

`` Gracias por su cumplido . Yo vengo de Europa . Mi cabello es rubio natural . Y-Yo ummm ... Actualmente estoy viviendo con Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo a todas las preguntas inocentemente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente .

` Sí ... lo hizo ... ella solamente acaba de apretar el botón rojo ... ´ pensó Kaito mientras intentaba escaparse de la clase sigilosamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta , aun que claro para un ninja eso es pan comido .

Un silencio se produce ya que los estudiantes de la clase estaban tratadon de absorber la última información que les acaba de dar Asia .

````¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?! ´´´´ los estudiantes se sorprendieron , ya que terminarón de absorber por completo la información .

`` ¡ Otsutsuki ! ´´ gritaron todos los estudiantes masculinos cuando se volvieron con rabia solamente para encontrar un asiento vacio al lado de Asia .

`` ... ¿¡ Donde está !? ´´ un grito salió después de un breve silencio .

`` Encontrarlo antes de que comiencen de nuevo las clases ´´ otro estudiante masculino gritó como todos los estudiantes varones en cuestión de segundos deprisa fueron a por Kaito abandonando la clase para dar caza a uno de los nuevos estudiantes .

Un signo de interrogación acaba de hacer estallar fuera de la cabeza de Asia como ella preguntó `` ¿ Kaito-san hizo algo malo ? ¿ Por qué se veían todos tan enojados con Kaito-san ? ´´ .

`` Solamente tienes que ignorar eso Asia-san , es que todos ellos estan celosos de Otsutsuki-kun por estar cerca de ti ´´ respondió una de las estudiantes .

**( Puerta de la Escuela en la entrada ) **

La escuela había terminado y Kaito se fue a esperar a Asia . Se sentía agotado de todo el esfuerzo de correr sin parar y escondiendose de todos sus compañeros de clase .

`` Dedme un respiro ... soy un estudiante nuevo aqui , ¿ por qué no podemos simplemente levarnos todos bien ? ´´ dijo Kaito gimiendo cansado mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la entrada de la escuela .

**( Eso es imposible socio ) **dijo Ddraig ante el comentarío de Kaito .

` ¿ A qué te refieres Ddraig ? ´ dijo Kaito en su mente .

**[ ¿ De verdad no sabes a lo que se refiere Ddraig , Kaito ? ] **dijo Kurama a la pregunta formulada de Kaito .

` ¿ No será qué ... ? ´ pensó Kaito .

**( Por supuesto socio se debe a que vives con una preciosidad rubia , por eso es que tan celosos de ti ) **dijo Ddraig respondiendo en su mente a Kaito .

` Han claro desde luego , se me olvidaba ´ pensó Kaito riendose un poco de Ddraig , ya que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Ddraig .

Kaito abrió los ojos mientras recogía un olor extraño y sentía una presencia cerca de él , pero gracias al olor sabía lo que era le pertenecía a ... bueno ... no es un olor humano , sino más bien un Ángel Caído . Volvió la cabeza solamente para ver a alguién escondiendose detrás de un árbol . Él entrecerró su ojo izquierdo y decidio llamar a quien quiera que se esconda detrás de ese arbol con su tono habitual no queriendo asustar a nadie .

`` Puedes venir si quieres , pero yo se perfectamente que estas ahí ´´ .

`` !? ´´ la figura que se oculta detrás del árbol se sorprendió de cómo el chico de pelo castaño era capaz de sentir su presencia ` ¡¿ Imposible !? ¿ Cómo sabía él que me encontraba aqui ? ¿ Pensé que él solamente era un ser humano ? ´ .

La figura con cautela salió del árbol mientras que hace su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer estallar su cubierta . Ella era una mujer joven y atractiva en torno a la misma edad que Kaito con un largo cabello negro que le llega hasta las caderas . Sus ojos eran de color violeta , como Kaito . Llevaba un uniforme escolar que consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro con la letra P bordado en oro , enagua blanca , un arco rojo y una falda verde con una franja blanca delgada alrededor del extremo inferior de la misma .

` ¿ Eh ? ... Así que ella es un ángel caido . Me preguntó lo que está haciendo aquí . Yo ya tenía por seguro de no usar mucho el poder de Ddraig o el de Kurama , ¿ es posible que haya sido mi grimorio ? , no tampoco lo he usado mucho para llamar la atención de nadie . Ella no debería ser capaz de sentir ningún poder ... ´ pensó Kaito en su cabeza .

Luego levantó su ceja izquierda y decidió preguntarle : `` ¿ Te puedo ayudar en algo ? ´´ .

Miró a Kaito y le pregunto nerviosamente , `` ¿ C-Cómo sabias que estaba escondido detrás de ese arbol ? ´´ .

Kaito solamente sonrió y le contesto una verdad que le había ocurrido durante su muy dura infancía : `` Oh , yo solía ser perseguido de pequeño y me escondía en los arboles ... ¿ tal vez , puedes llamarlo instinto o experiencía ? .

`` Ya veo ... ´´ dijo la ángel caído ` Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado ´ pensó y decidio seguir con sus planes .

`` Umm ... E-Eres Kaito Otsutsuki , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo la ángel caído sonrojandose en las mejillas en sus mejillas pero Kaito puedo saber de inmediato que ella estaba forzando su rubor `` P-Por favor podrias salir conmigo ´´ dijo el ángel caído en voz alta que sorprendió a algunos de los estudiantes de la Academia Kuoh ya que estaban llegando o saliendo de la entrada de la puerta de la escuela .

`` Mira , mira alguién acaba de proponerse al chico nuevo ´´ .

`` Maldito Otsutsuki para ser preguntado por una chica tan hermosa ´´ .

`` ¿ Por que ella tiene que escogerlo a él ? Estoy seguro de que yo soy mejor estudiante que él ´´ .

`` Me pregunto cual será su respuesta para la chica ´´ .

```` ¡ No Kaito-san va a ser tomado ! ´´´´ .

` Hmmm ... Así que este es su juego ... sin embargo , ¿ hacía falta decirlo en voz alta ? Observá tenemos la atención de todo el mundo ´ pensó Kaito en su mente , entonces le respondió inmediatamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin pensarselo dos veces `` Claro ´´ .

* GA KONGGGGGGGG * Los estudiantes de la Academia Kuoh de alrededor de ellos acaba de dejar sus mandibulas .

`` ¡ A dicho que si ! ´´ De repente , uno de los broches de presión de los estudiantes masculinos y le gritó mientras apunta a Kaito `` ¡ Maldito seas Otsutsuki ! ´´ `` ¿ Por qué tu tienes que conseguir las cosas buenas ? ´´ `` No puedo soportarlo más , ¡ Voy a romperte esa cara bonita que tienes , maldito ! ´´ .

El alumno tiene una estatura alta y tiene el pelo de color rojo , también tiene las orejas perforadas . Es más alto que Kaito por una cabeza . De lo que Kaito puede decir es que es un delicuente y no alguién que quiere ensuciar con ... bueno ... si no eres más que un estudiante normal .

Uno de los estudiantes gritó el nombre del delicuente `` ¡ Araya , no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrenpetir ¡ ´´ Pero el delicuente optó por ignorar el comentarió de su amigo y optó por cargar contra Kaito al tratar de darle un puñetazo a Kaito . Los estudiantes de su alrededor , incluso el ángel caído disfrazado comenzó a entrar en pánico de no querer que Kaito Otsutsuki se lastimasé .

Kaito sin embargo mantuvo la calma y se quedó a la espera de Araya para cargar en él con su izquierdo cerrado y puso su mano derecha en el bolsillo . Esta acción causó Araya se enojará aún más y dejar de notar que Kaito se retorcía la mano izquierda .

Araya tiró un puñetazo recto con la izquierda a la cara de Kaito solamente para descubrir que Kaito esquivo con mucha facilidad su golpe simplemente inclinando un poco la cabeza . Kaito se adelantó y se colóco como si estuviera de pie junto a Araya . Haciendo uso de su pierna hacia atras para hacer un golpe rápido en el pie de Araya haciendo que el delicuente perdiera el equilibrió y cayerá así al revés . Siguiendo el impulso de Araya , Kaito palmeo la cara de Araya y empujó la cabeza de Araya al suelo . * THUD *

Todo lo que pasó y terminó tan rápidamente con solamente un sonido de algo golpeando el suelo . Todo el mundo , incluyendo el ángel caído tenía los ojos muy abiertos porque no pidían creer que el nuevo estudiante acabará de vencer a uno de los más problemáticos estudiantes de la Academía Kuoh , aunque claro si Kaito fuera un estudiante normal sería otro resultado .

Kaito entonces dijo algo friamente mientras dejaba de lado la cara de Araya `` No es agradable el llamar a una dama una cosa , por favor muestra un poco de respecto hacía las mujeres , Araya-san ´´ Araya sacó su rabia e inconscientemente , su cuerpo empezó a temblar después de experimentar las cosas más impactantes sucedido en su vida . Rapidamente se levantó y gritó : `` ¡ L-L-Lo siento ! ´´ y comenzó a correr .

```` ¡ I-Increible ! ´´´´ Los estudiantes de la Academía Kuoh elogiaron a Kaito . Aunque ... algunas de las chicas se desmayaron después de ver lo que su nuevo principe de Kuoh acaba de hacer .

Kaito optó por ignorar los vítores y caminó hacía el ángel caído que parecía estar atrofiado de lo que acaba de suceder .

`` Hey ´´ * Empuje * Kaito llamó al angel caído mientras metía suavemente el dedo índice en su frente .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ el ángel caído salío de su conmoción y comenzó a negar con la cabeza .

`` ¿ Estás bien ? . Espero que no te hayan asutado ese estupido gorila . Perdoname po lo que has tenido oir la palabra grosera que acaba de decir a ti ´´ dijo Kaito mientras le daba una sonrisa triste .

Él ángel caído se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza y habló `` Está bien . No te preocupes estoy bien ´´ .

Kaito luego miró a ella y le dijo una broma : `` Por cierto , no me has dicho tu nombre todavía . No puedo salir con alguién sin saber su nombre ´´ .

El ángel caído se sonrojó aún más : `` M-Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma , es un placer conocerte Kaito-kun ´´ . Lo dijo con un sonrisa .

Kaito luego sonrió tímidamente y dijó : `` Encantado de conocerte Yuuma . Si esta bien para ti , tal vez podamos tener nuestra primera cita el domingo ´´ .

La expresión facial de Yuuma se ilumina cuando oyó que acababa de decir Kaito y ella le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Entonces nos veremos el domingo Yuuma ´´ .

`` ¡ Esta bien ! ¡ Nos vemos prontó Kaito-kun ! ´´ dijo Yuuma saludando con la mano alegremente mientras la distancía entre ellos comenzó a aumentar .

**( En el camino principal hacia atras ) **

` Ahora ... está bien que ella es una muy buena actriz o ella estuvo muy feliz cuando le dije que nos veremos el domingo . Aunque , su segunda y tercera vez que se sonrojó eran de verdad y no eran de mentira ´pensó Kaito en su mente en lo que acaba de pasar allí atras mientras caminaba de regreso a su apartamento .

**( Creo que ella estaba muy emocionada y su opinión sobre que puede haber cambiado después de ver lo que acabas de hacer ) **dijo Ddraig en su mente .

**[ Quien iba a pensar que un Jinchuriki obtendría una cita , enhorabuena Kaito ] **añadío Kurama ante el comentarío de Ddraig .

` Ddraig , Kurama , ¿ de verdad lo creeis ? ´ pregunto en su mente a su bijuu y al espiritu de su Sacred Gear y obtuvo una respuesta cuando ambos asintierón con la cabeza . `` Pero aun así ... no puedo darme el lujo de bajar la guardia ´´ .

**( En eso tienes razón ) **dijo Ddraig añadiendo ante el comentarío de Kaito .

**[ Bueno incluso si quisieras no podrias ya que eres un Shinobi , te han entrenado para estar atento en cualquier momento ] **dijo Kurama añadiendo su propía opinión.

` Lo se Kurama tienes razón ´ pensó Kaito en su mente coincidiendo con el comentarío de bijuu .

Kaito se detuvo un momento de repente trato de recordar algo ... Kaito sentía que había olvidado algo muy importante .

**( Por cierto socio , ¿ no crees que se te olvida algo ) **dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` ¿ Hm ? ¿ Qué es ? ´ pensó Kaito no entendiendo a lo que se refería Ddraig .

**[ Tonto , ¿ se puede saber dondé esta Asia ? ] **dijo Kurama molesto por no saber a lo que se refería su Jinchuriki .

`` ¡ Mierda ! ¡ Me olvide de Asia ! ´´ dijo Kaito gritando y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacía la Academía Kuoh lo más rapido que podía al mismo tiempo que tenía aún dragó y aún bijuu riendose dentro de su cabeza .

**( En la Academia Kuoh ) **

Una chica con el pelo rubio largo estaba parada en la puerta de la entrada de la academia completamente sola con unas lagrimas en los ojos y una mueca en su cara . La chica dijo entonces con un tono debil y ligeramente enojado `` Kaito-san ... ´´ .

**Aqui tienen otro capitulo de el grimorio de los seis caminos oh yeah . **

**Gracias y comentad . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los lectores aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro capitulo de El Grimorio De Los 6 Caminos . Espero que a todo el mundo le este gustando mi fanfiction así como los otros dos que prometo continuar con ellos no me olvidado de ellos que cuando yo comienzo lo termino , o lo intento . **

**Otra cosa no soy dueño de high school dxd , naruto o/u elementos de otros animes . **

**Gracias y disfrutad . **

**Capitulo 3 **

**( En el apartamente de Kaito - En la habitación de Asia ) **

`` Lo siento Asia por no haberte esperado en la puerta de la escuela , de verdad ... ´´ dijo Kaito que esta actualmente sentado en posición seiza disculpandose con Asia que aún en el presente tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas , haciendo pucheros y enojado con Kaito por haberla olvidado en la puerta de la escuela .

` Aunque sé que ella aún está enojada , es muy difícil no reirse de ella con su expresión facial que tiene ahora mismo . No puedo ponerme serio si su cara sigue así de enojada ... ´ pensó Kaito para si mismo mientras que el pelo le cubria su ojo izquierdo y con su cuerpo temblando , debido a que el esta tratando de suprimir su risa .

**[ Concentrate hombre ahora no es momento para fijarse en la cara de Asia ] **dijo Kurama mientras regañaba a su Jinchuriki en su mente .

**( Eso es cierto compañero , los hombres si la fastidian tienen que ser responsables de sus actos ) **dijo Ddraig en su mente diciendo eso con orgullo .

` Lo se tengo que hacerme responsable ´ dijo Kaito coincidiendo con Ddraig .

Los ojos de Kaito , más bien su ojo izquierdo , se lleno de esperanza cuando Asia empezó a hablar `` Y-Yo perdonaré a Kaito-san si me prometes una cosa ... ´´ .

`` Lo que sea , ¿ qué es Asia ? ´´ preguntó Kaito rapidamente sin ningún tipo de pausa .

`` Umm ... ¿ p-puedo dormir con Kaito-san esta noche ? ´´ dijo Asia con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas .

Kaito abrió su ojo cuando escucho la que Asia acababa de decir , pero claro se lo había prometido y el siempre cumple con sus palabras .

`` Lo único que quieres es que te mime un poco , ¿ no es asi Asia ? ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa burlona a lo que hizo que Asia se sonrojará mucho en sus mejillas .

Kaito simplemente se rio de su expresión y decidió levantarse y acarició suavamente su cabeza `` Está bien , puedes dormir conmigo esta noche ´´ respondió Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

La cara de Asia se lleno de estrellas y alegría al oír su deseo se hizo realidad .

**( En el tiempo de la cena ) **

Kaito estaba sentado en el comedor con Asia en el lado opuesto . Kaito pensó que debía decirle sobre lo que pasó en la puerta de la escuela mientras que Kaito lo estaba esperando .

Kaito luego de tomar una decisión dejó sus palillos en la mesa y djo con un tono con una ligera seriedad en su rostro .

`` Asia , un ángel caído llegó a la entrada de la escuela hoy . Parece ser que su alias es Amano Yuuma ´´ dijo Kaito a Asia .

`` !? ´´ los ojos de Asia se sorprendieron cuando se enteró de lo que Kaito le acaba de decir .

`` Ella estaba disfrazada de un estudiante de otra escuela . Descubrí su presencia mientras me observaba oculta entre los arboles , su fuerza estaba en un lugar de alrededor de un nivel medio de ángel caído ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono analitico serio a Asia .

Asia entonces preocupada decidio preguntarle `` ¿ Q-Qué es lo que quiere de ti Kaito-san ? ¿ Es posible que ella sabe que eres el portador del Boosted Gear ? ¿ O que tienes a Kurama-san dentro de tí ? ¿ O quizás quieren robarte el Grimorio ? , estoy segura de que con los sellos que te pusistes no deberían debilitarse , estoy preocupada Kaito-san ´´ este último comentario que dijo Asia con una cara enorme de preocupación .

**( No te preocupes Asia , ninguno de los sellos se ha debilitado , si esa ángel caída quiere conseguirme a mi , o a Kurama o el Grimorio van a tener que sudar mucho para conseguirlos , ya que mi compañero no es alguién facil de derrotar ) **dijo Ddraig con un orgullo de su portador .

**[ En eso coincido con Ddraig he conocido a Kaito antes que él y se que Kaito no es para nada debil es fuerte ] **dijo Kurama con un gran tono de confianza de su Jinchuriki .

`` Muchas gracias a los dos por confiar en mi ´´ dijo Kaito con alegría de saber que uno de sus muchos amigos que él tenia confiaban en él .

Después de escuchar lo que habían dicho Ddraig y Kurama , Asia se relajo un poco a sí misma * Ufffff * .

`` Eh ... Asia hay una cosa más que no te he dicho ... Ella me ha invitado a salir en una cita y le respondí que si ... vamos ha salir el domingo ´´ dijo Kaito esperando una cosa viniendo de Asia .

`` ¡¿ Ehhhhhhhh ? ! ´´ dijo Asia abriendo mucho los ojos y se sentó `` C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C ´´ Asia intentaba decir algo . Pero las palabras no le salian de la boca . Sus ojos comenzarón a tener forma de remolino .

` Vaya , parece ser que le he dicho algo que de seguro la ha sacado de si ´ pensó Kaito en su mente y decidio tratar de encontrar una manera de calmar a Asia `` ¡ Asia calmate ! ¡ No estamos saliendo en realidad ! Solamente tengo que averiguar lo que estan tramando y haciendo ´´ .

**( En la habitación de Kaito ) **

` Lo bueno es que el malentendido se ha terminado y concluido ´ pensó Kaito en su mente mientras estaba acostado en su cama de matrimonio poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza , mientras que solamente llevaba mangas y pantalones para dormir .

**( Pobre de Asia eso de la cita de seguro ha sido un gran golpe para ella , menos mal que el malentendido se ha resulto , ¿ no crees compañero ? ) **dijo Ddraig en su mente comentando un poco la acción de Asia .

` Si la verdad es que si se ha sorprendido ´ dijo Kaito en su mente coincidiendo con Ddraig .

` La escuela se suponía que era territorío pertenece a los demonios , así que ¿ por qué no hicieron nada cuando se me acerco Yuuma ? ¿ Es por qué no quieren derramamientos de sangres innecesarios y causar otra guerra ? ¿ O tal vez es por orden de Azazel el vigilarme ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente miles de posibilidades por la cual un ángel caído se le acercarse tanto .

Kaito se fue de sus pensamientos profundos cuando sintió que alguién se acerco más y cada vez más a él y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo .

Observo al ver que era Asia con un pijama normal para dormir con la pierna izquierda con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras estaba abrazando a Kaito `` Uwaaaa ... Kaito ... -san ´´ dijo Kaito su nombre mientras se acurrucaba más cerca del pecho del joven ninja .

Kaito abrió los ojos al oir su nombre ya que estaba siendo llamado por Asia mientras dormia , ante esos actos Kaito sonrió al ver a su linda hermana pequeña que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente .

` Te lo prometo Asia te protegere siempre y estaremos juntos , ya lo verás , incluso si esa organización que hizo que abandonará mi villa , tanto yo y mi hermano , me levantaré siempre y te protegere ´ pensó Kaito en su mente con una gran determinación sin duda alguna .

**[ Si ese momento llega no dudes en pedir mi fuerza , o mejor dicho no dudes en pedirnos a mi o a Ddraig fuerza y poder , entendiste Kaito ] **dijo Kurama en su mente añadiendo su opinión ante el comentarío que ha dicho Kaito .

**( Eso es cierto no dudes en pedirnos nuestra fuerza compañero ) **añadio Ddraig en su mente coincidiendo con el comentarío de Kurama .

` Muchas gracias , a los dos ´ dijo Kaito en su mente mientras derramaba una lagrima de felicidad en su ojo derecho , y más pronto de lo que Kaito pensaba en el momento se derrumbó dormiendose con Asia a su lado .

**( En la escuela de segundo Año ) **

`` Hummmmm - Hummmmmm-Hummmmmm ´´ Asia estaba tarareando con mucha alegría en su asiento mientras ella estaba sacando su caja del almuerzo de su mochila . Actualmente se encuentra sentada acompañada con algunas compañeras de clase y algunos compañeros de clase . Inicialmente , ella queria sentarse con Kaito , pero después de recordar que Kaito le dijo que quería hacer nuevos amigos para variar , en vez de conseguir más enemigos . Pero Asia se sentía un poco decepcionada el no poder almorzar con Kaito .

`` Hoh Asia , pareces estar de buen humor , ¿ te ha ocurrido algo bueno esta mañana ? ´´ dijo una chica de cabello castaño que llevaba gafas con su pelo que esta atado en forma de trenzas que cuelgan en ambos hombros .

`` Ah Kiryu-san . Sí , estoy muy feliz hoy ´´ respondió Asia con una sonrisa en su rostro a su nueva amiga felizmente .

`` ¿ Ha ocurrido al bueno , a que si Asia ? ´´ preguntó Kiryu con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro .

Kaito que estaba sentado actualmente junto con Asia , estaba disfrutando de beber el te que Asia ha hecho después de haber terminado su lonchera extra grande . Bueno al ser un mitad dragón significa tener un apetito alto , ¿ no ? . Actualmente se encuentra involutariamente escuchando a medias y a escondidas las conversaciones de las chicas . Tampoco es que se le pueda culpar por tener unos oidos superdesarrolados de un dragón . Sin embargo Kaito no le presta mucha atención a sus conversaciones ya que solamente estan hablando de cosas de chicas .

`` No creo que lo pueda decir ... ´´ dijo Asia mientras dirigía su mirada hacía abajo con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y un rubor rosado en tus mejillas .

`` Ara , Asia ¿ no lo sabias ? . En Japón no se le puede guardar secretos a sus amigos ´´ dijo Kiryu a Asia intentando hacer que Asia lo dijera .

Tanto Kaito como Asia abrieron los ojos , en el caso de Kaito su ojo izquierdo , tras escuchar el comentarío que ha dicho Kiryu .

El primer pensamiento fue de Kaito : ` Que yo recuerde no hay ninguna regla tonta en Japón . ¿ Estará tratando de engañar a Asia ? ´ .

Y como no más tarde era imposible ... Asia era demasiado inocente `` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Es eso cierto Kiryu-san ? ´´ preguntó Asia a Kiryu además a sus otros compañeros que todos y cada uno de ellos asintieron con la cabeza y esperaban la respuesta y el porque Asia estaba muy feliz .

Kaito empezó a sudar por la cabeza mientras continuaba bebiendo té , haciendo todo lo posible en su mente para mantener la calma . Confiaba en que se tratase de otras cosas que hicieron que Asia etuviese feliz y no lo que había sucedido la noche anterior . El se mantenía tranquilo hasta que ...

`` Ano ... bueno ... Kaito-san me permitió dormir con él ayer por la noche ... ´´ dijo Asia mientras que colocaba sus manos en las mejillas con el fin de ocultar el sonrojó en sus mejillas .

`` ¡ Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuu - ! ´´ `` Augh ... augh ... augh ´´ todo el mundo en la clase acaba de escupir lo que bebian y tosiendo tras eschucar lo que acaba de decir Asia y dirigiendo sus miradas a Kaito .

Los compañeros no eran los únicos que habían escupido su bebidas , también Kaito se había sorprendido de lo que había dicho Asia de el porque tenía que haberlo dicho .

`` ¡¿ EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?! ´´ .

Las compañeras de clase se sonrojarón mientras tenían unos brillos en sus ojos . ` ¿ Por qué parecen estar felices e interesadas por lo que acaba de decir Asia ? ´ penso Kaito mientras sudaba sin parar en la cabeza cuando veia a sus compañeras . Sin embargo los compañeros de clase ... no estaban ... como decirlos ... no muy felices ... ya que veían a Kaito con ojos llenos de rabia , pero sobre todo de puros celos .

` Porque creo que esto está empezando como el primer dia de nuevo ... ´ gruño Kaito en su mente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento `` ¡ T-Tengo una muy buena explicación para esto ! ¡ Es un malentendido ! ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de pánico y con una cara azul mientras esta tratando de defenderse .

`` Asia . Yo no sabia que tuvieras a Otsutsuki-kun tan mimado ´´ dijo Kiryu con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro .

Kiryu decidio añadir más leña al fuego para culminar la jugada y provocar más a sus compañeros de clase . Kaito se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros desprendían un aura más oscura y lloraban lagrimas de celos , cuando Kaito se dio cuenta de eso sabía que no podía permanecer en la clase por más tiempo y empezó a escapar de los estudiantes masculinos mientras les gritaba `` ¡ Os estoy diciendo que es un malentendido ! ´´ .

**( En algún lugar de la Academía Kuoh ) **

`` Parece que de alguna manera me las he arreglado para poder quitarmelos de encima ´´ dijo a si mismo Kaito cuando sintió alivio de que no había nadie cerca .

**( De seguro mi compañero huye mi facilmente por unos simples humanos ) **dijo Ddraig en su mente para criticar , por asi decirlo a Kaito .

**[ Por una vez coincido con Ddraig es una verguenza que mi Jinchuriki huya a si sin más ] **añadio Kurama criticando también a Kaito .

` Que quereis que luche y los mate sin querer ´ dijo Kaito en su mente criticando tanto a Kurama y a Ddraig .

Fue entonces cuando una presencia no muy lejos de él ` Demonios ... siento dos de ellos ´ dijo Kaito en su mente y caminó hacia donde sentía a esos demonios .

**( Fuera cerca de el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Kaito llegó delante de la vieja escuela `` De seguro esta escuela es muy grande , para tener otra escuela construida dentro aquí ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo mientras tanto se preguntaba `` ¿ Así que este el lugar en donde normalmente se reunen ? ´´ Kaito en el primer dia de clase sabía que había un total de 12 demonios dentro de esta escuela , pero en realidad nunca ha conocido a ninguno de los doce . Sabia que dentro de los doce dos de ellos destacaban , ya que tenian un nivel de clase superior . No es que se encuentre preocupado , Kaito sabía que podía manejar a un demonio de clase alta facilmente ... si solamente libera unos cuantos sellos que el mismo se puso ... En su nivel actual , sabia que tenia que poner mucho esfuerzo para poder derrotarlos . Un solo demonio de clase alta no es un reto fácil para él , pero ya si son dos demonios de clase alta , ya no se sentía muy seguro de si mismo .

* Creeeeeeeeeeakkkkkkkkkkk * Kaito escucho el sonido de unas viejas ventanas abriendóse en el segundo piso de la vieja escuela , Kaito alzó la vista y solamente sintiendose asombrado cuando vio una mujer joven con el pelo largo de color carmesi con la piel clara , ojos azules-verdes y una figura rolliza .

` Wow ... que guapa es ´ pensó Kaito cuando vio a la muchacha e insconscientemente Kaito tenía las mejillas sonrojadas .

`` !? ´´ la chica de pelo carmesí miró desde la ventana cuando se dio cuenta de que alguién estaba allí . Los ojos de la chica se abrieron cuando se enteró de quien era el muchacho `` ¡ Es él ! Es unos de los nuevos estudiantes que llamó mi atención ´´ dijo la chica carmesí se quitó rápidamente a sí misma de su posición actual .

Kaito ante la acción del demonio levantó la ceja `` ¿ Eh ? Yo no sabía que un demonio podia ser tímido . Bueno , por lo menos tuve la oportunidad de ver su cara ´´ dijo Kaito con una cara de asombró luego comenzó a darse la vuelta y se alejó de la vieja escuela .

`` ¡ E-Espera un momento ! ´´ gritó de repente una voz femenina .

Kaito al escuchar el grito se dio la vuelta solamente para ver a la chica de cabello carmesí que se encontraba de pie justamente en la puerta abierta , la chica se encontraba jadeando ligeramente mientras que una de sus manos se encontraba justamente en el pomo de la puerta .

Kaito se percato de el demonio y se mantuvo en alerta por si acaso las cosas se complican un poco .

`` ¿ Puedo ayudarla ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a la demonio y él mismo creyo que era un buen comienzo para empezar .

La chica de pelo carmesi luego caminó hacia él lentamente . Kaito se fijo de que ella se encontraba un poco tensa , como si ella no supiera que hacer ante él , ya que parece que Kaito tiene un gran aire de misterio a su alrededor .

`` ¿ Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted , señorita ? ´´ decidió Kaito preguntarle para poder romper así el hielo .

`` Yo-Yo soy Rias Gremory , soy estudiante de tercer año . Yo soy la Presidenta de el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ´´ dijo Rias introduciendose a si misma , para que supiera quien era .

` ¿ Ha dicho Gremory ? ¿ Uno de los 72 pilares restantes ? Si mal no recuerdo , el clan Gremory es una de las familias más importantes y famosas en la sociedad de los demonios ´ pensó Kaito sabiendo quien era ella al menos en un aspecto .

`` Ah , yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki , un estudiante de segundo año . Es un placer conocerte Gremory-senpai ´´ dijo Kaito inclinando la cabeza con el fin de mostrar un poco de respecto a su senpai , a pesar de que ella era un demonio , sin embargo Kaito no se fijo de que Rias tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando Kaito se había presentado .

` ¿ Acaba de decir Otsutsuki ? Pero ese apellido pertenecía a ... ´ pensó Rias mientras lo miraba fijamente , pero decidío cambiar su expresión .

Rias se rió ligeramente mientras observaba como Kaito se había presentando . Luego trató de dar un empujecito y decidió decir algo `` No hace falta que seas tan formal . Solamente me puedes llamar Rias si lo prefieres . Además , ¿ está bien que llame Kaito ? ´´ .

Kaito sonrió y le contesto sin pensarselo dos veces , como casí siempre lo hacía , en algunos casos , `` Claro no me importa en absoluto , sería un gran honor que me llamase por mi nombre Rias-senpai ´´ .

`` Gracias Kaito , pero solamente llamame Rias ´´ dijo Rias agradeciendole a Kaito ya que él acababa de hacer facilmente unos de sus deseos se acababa de hacerse realidad y al mismo tiempo lo corrigió .

`` Jajajajajaja , me encantaría llamarla por su nombre , pero tengo que dejar de hacer que todos y cada unos de los chicos de la academía Kuoh se conviertan en mis enemigos . Solamente tener como enemigos en mi clase ya es suficiente difícil manejarlos ´´ dijo Kaito pero notó que Rias se entristeció al oir lo que acababa de decir Kaito , sin embargo Kaito lo notó facilmente `` ... Pero , tal vez no te importe ... que te pueda llamar Rias-san , ¿ no ? ´´ .

El rostro de Rias se iluminó de inmediato y asintió con una gran cara de felicidad con la cabeza `` S-Si , eso está bien para mí ´´ .

`` ¿ Buchou ? ¿ Por qué estas hablando fuera del la escuela del club ? ´´ dijo una voz femenina desconocida .

`` !? ´´ Tanto Kaito como Rias se dieron la vuelta a la vieja escuela , para que Rias no se había girado para ver quien era , ya que sabía quien era , sin embargo Kaito si que queria saber de quien era esa voz y se dio la vuelta . Solamente observo a otra joven con una figura rolliza que parece estar en la misma edad que Rias con un pelo muy largo de color negro y ojos de color violetas . Su cabello estaba atado con una cinta naranja formando una cola de caballo .

`` Ah , Akeno , eres tu , no es nada solamente acababa de salir a charlar con Kaito ´´ dijo Rias a Akeno mientras señalaba con la mano a Kaito .

Akeno levantó una ceja mientras caminaba hacia Rias y observo al chico de pelo castaño con un parche en su ojo derecho y uns guantes sin dedos . ` Este es el chico que Rias dijo en el de mantener un ojo ¿ Por qué está aquí ? ´ .

Akeno saludó a Kaito con un sonrisa y una elegante reverencía `` Encantada de conocerte , soy Akeno Himejima , estudiante de tercer año y vicepresidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto ´´ .

Kaito se inclinó en respuesta y decidió presentarse otra vez al un nuevo senpai `` Yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki , estudiante de segundo año . Todavía soy nuevo aquí , así que por favor espero que cuide de mí , Himejima-senpai ´´.

`` Ara ara , un kouhai tan educado . Pero puedes solamente llamarme Akeno , yo no necesitó formalidades y , ¿ esta bien que te pueda llamar Kaito-kun ? ´´ preguntó la chica conocida como Akeno a Kaito .

`` Claro no me importa Akeno-san ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro después de darse cuenta de que había cometido el mismo error que con Rias que le pidiera que lo llamará por su nombre , pero entonces Kaito notó algo en ella que le resultaba familiar ` Tengo la sensación de una presencía de un demonio y Angel Caido en ella ... ¿ Será un hibrido como yo , Akeno-san ? ´ .

Luego Kaito volvió la cabeza para ver cuandó sintió y olió a dos personas que se acercaban por detrás de él .

`` Buchou , estamos de vuelta ´´ dijo una voz suave viniendo de un joven apuesto con el pelo de color rubio y corto , con ojos grises con un lunar debajo de el ojo izquierdo llamando a Rias . De pie junto a el joven rubio se encuentra una chica de alrededor de unos 15 años de edad , con el pelo de color blanco y ojos de color avellana . Su cabello tenía dos flequillos largos que van más alla de su hombro y varios flequillos sueltos que van colgando sobre su frente . Ella tiene una pinza en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de su pelo .

`` Yuuto , Koneko , bienvenidos de nuevo , ¿ han terminado de comer su almuerzo ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras sonreía y saludaban a ambos .

`` Kaito , el nombre de este chico es Kiba Yuuto , estudiante de segundo año al igual que tu y ella es Koneko Toujou , estudiante de primer año . Son los únicos miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ´´ .

` Ellos deben ser parte de su nobleza asi que entonces ... Solamente cuenta con 4 de ellos en total , ¿ eh ? ´ pensó Kaito dentro de su mente .

**[ El nombre de Kiba te trae recuerdos no es así Kaito de tu amigo de la hoja del clan Inuzuka ] **comentó Kurama con Kaito dentro de su mente .

` Si me he acrodado de Kiba , que recuerdos me trae , espero que nos podamos volver a ver ´ dijo Kaito en su mente recordando su vida antes de abandonar la Villa Oculta de la Hoja .

Kaito sonrió y se inclinó y se presentó de nuevo `` Hola , yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki , estudiante de segundo año ´´ .

Koneko solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras Kiba se inclinó en responder , con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro y dijo : `` Es bueno conocer al nuevo principe de la Academía Kuoh ´´ .

`` Jajajajajajaja , lo mismo digo . Es agradable conocer al autenticó principe de la Academía Kuoh . Odio decir esto , pero ese título solamente me ha causado problemas hasta el momento ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se reia y se rascaba la parte superior de la cabeza .

Parece que todo iba estupedamente hasta que Koneko decidió preguntarle algo que sorprendió a todo el mundo .

`` ¿ ... Qué eres ? ´´ .

`` !? ´´ Kaito abrió mucho su ojo izquierdo al escuchar la pregunta de Koneko .

Rias , Akeno y Kiba cambiaron sus expresiones relajadas a unas expresiones confusas . Fue entonces cuando Rias decidió preguntarle `` ¿ Qué quieres decir Koneko ? ´´ .

`` Se siente diferentes que el resto de la escuela ... ´´ que fue todo lo que dijo Koneko .

` Por ellos ... ¿ quiere decir humano ? ´ pensó Rias dentro de su mente .

La expresión facial de Rias se convirtió en una expresión un poco más serio `` Koneko , ¿ qué entiendes por sentirse alguién diferente ? ´´ .

`` ... ´´ Koneko no dijo nada por un rato , hasta que decidió hablar . `` Hay algo en él ... que le hace diferente al resto de los estudiantes ... yo no puedo decir ... lo que es ... ´´ dijo Koneko terminando la frase con el ceño un poco fruncido .

`` Así que hay algo especial en él ... ´´ dijo Rias para si misma mientras que se colocaba la mano debajo de la barbilla . `` De todos modos , gracias Koneko . Gracias a ti , Koneko , hemos aprendido algo nuevo hoy ´´ dijo Rias y Koneko asintió con la cabeza en respuesta .

`` ¿ Kaito-san ? ´´ una voz gritó a lo lejos haciendo que todo el mundo giraba a la dirección de donde provenía la voz .

`` ¡¿ Asia ?! ¡¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí ?! ´´ gritó Kaito escandalosamente ` ¡ Mierda ! ¡ De verdad no es el mejor momento ! ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` Yo- Yo vine a ver si estabas bien o no estaba preocupada ... ´´ respndió Asia sin entender la situación .

`` Kaito ... lo siento ... pero tengo que comprobar algo , por eso tengo que hacer esto ... ¡ Yuuto ! ´´ dijo Rias mientras mostraba una expresión culpable por un segundo antes de que ella ordenará algo a Kiba .

En ese momento un sello mágico fue formado bajo los pies de Kiba y produjo una espada europea y se dirige hacía Asia a un gran velocidad .

` ¡ Maldición ! ´ pensó Kaito mientras abria su ojo izquierdo mientras gritaba : `` ¡ NO ! ´´.

Como Kiba ignoró el grito dado por Kaito y trajo su espada en dirección a Asia , que cerró los ojos con fuerza después de ver de como la espada se balaceo en dirección a ella .

* Clink *

Lo que sorprende a todo el mundo es que la espada de Kiba nunca llego y toco a Asia y la más sorpresa de todo el mundo fue lo que vieron una segunda espada ( N/A : La espada de Sasuke o sea Chokuto es que me encanta ) deteniendo la espada de Kiba y esa persona que sostenía la segunda espada era Kaito sonteniendo su espada con su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda tenía un rollo de color rojo que le salia humo .

`` ¡ Yo creo que es suficiente ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras fruncio el ceño a Kiba y forcegeo con él y sus espadas , sin embargo Kiba notó algo en su espalda y abrió los ojos , y no solamente el abrió los ojos si no también sus compañeros , ya que observaron a un segundo Kaito detrás de Kiba mientras sostenía un cuchillo Kunai ninja apuntando a la espalda de Kiba .

```` !? ´´´´ Todos los demonios abrieron los ojos y observaron como la espada de Kaito cortaba todo el filo de la espada de Kiba , notarón un poco que el filo de la espada era un poco de color azul , Kiba también tenía los ojos muy abiertos y al mismo tiempo asustado de ver como acaban de cortar su espada sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo .

`` Rias-san ... estas tentando a la suerte , ¿ no crees que arriesgas la vida de tu compañeros ? ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono algo frio con los iris de su ojo izquierdo afilandose y liberando una aura sofocante de un gran instinto asesino que hace que todo el mundo retroceriera un poco y se estremeciera , entonces se escucho un poof y el otro Kaito que estaba de detras de Kiba se había esfumado .

`` Yo - Kaito-san ... estoy bien ... él nunca tenía la intención de hacerme daño ... está bien ´´ dijo Asia con lagrimas en los ojos , pero seguía sonriendo .

`` Yo-Yo lo siento Kaito ... acaba de despertar mi curiosidad respecto a tí ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras se disculpaba con una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro .

`` ¿ No conoces el dicho de que , la curiosidad mató al gato ? ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo con un poco de frialdad en su tono , lo que provocó que Rias se estremeciera un poco .

`` De verdad lo siento mucho ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras se disculpaba de nuevo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacía abajo , lo que sorprende a sus siervos pero no dudarón y siguieron su ejemplo después de la acción de su amo y se inclinarón ante Kaito y Asia .

``!? ´´ los ojos de Asia y Kaito , en este caso su ojo izquierdo ya que el derecho tenía puesto el parche en su ojo derecho , sin embargo Kaito no se encontraba comodo .

`` ¡ P-Por favor , levantad la cabeza ! Si a Asia no le importa entonces está bien por mí . Ahora usted hizo que yo pareciera como si yo fuera el malo aquí ´´ dijo Kaito sonrojado y tartamudeando .

Todo el mundo se rió después de ver como reaccionó Kaito la atmosferá parece ser que cambió a un ambiente mucho mejor que antes .

* DING DONG *

`` La hora del descanso ha terminado . Es bueno finalmente ustedes dos , Kaito y ... Asia , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Rias y sonrió al ver que ambos se estaban retirando . Rias se inclino de nuevo ligeramente .

`` S-Si , usted también ´´ dijo Asia mientras se inclinaba ante Rias también .

Pero entonces Rias dirigió su mirada a Kaito y lo miraba con ojos de intriga , ` Kaito no serás descendiente de ese hombre ´ .

`` ¿ Sucede algo Buchou ? Parece un poco distraida ´´ dijo Akeno mientras le preguntaba a Rias un poco preocupada .

`` Chicos creo que Kaito desciende de alguién bastante poderoso ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro , lo que provoco que todos tuvieran los ojos muy abiertos .

`` Ara ara , ¿ puede ser Buchou que tenga un ojo en Kaito-kun ? , sin embargo su apellido Otsutsuki , si que es un poco raro ´´ dijo Akeno con su tipica sonrisa en su rostro .

**( En el baño del apartamento de Kaito ) **

Kaito se encontraba actualmente quitandose el uniforme de la academia Kuoh con el fin de tomar una ducha , eso también incluyendo su parche y sus guantes , cuando se quitó su uniforme de la escuela , se miro a si mismo en el reflejo en el espejo , se dio a si mismo una sonrisa triste cuando vio todos los visibles . Tenia un sello en forma de espiral con unas letras raras justamente en su estomago ( N/A : El sello del cuarto Hokage ) , tenía también unos rectangulos negros alrededor de su cuerpo que se cruzaban perpendicularmente justamente en el centro de su cuerpo ( N/A : La forma de este sello se lo he sacado de la quinta pelicula de naruto la prisión de sangre , el sello igneo que le colocan a naruto en la prisión ) y en la espalda tenía como grabado en su propio cuerpo el legendario Grimorio tal y como se describia ( N/A : En tal caso como yo había descrito anteriormente ) .

Estos eran los sellos que Kaito se había puesto a si mismo para poder suprimir su poder , asi como el de Ddraig , el de Kurama y el del Grimorio para que nada sobrenatural u algo peor sea capaz de detectarlo facilmente . Se siente triste cada vez que veía todos esos sellos , porque sabía que no podía actuar a sus anchas . Esa es una supuesta maldición de ser un dragón , porque los dragones buscaban la libertad .

**[ No permitas que todos esos sellos sean un problema para ti Kaito , algún dia de seguro te los quitaras , lo se y porque además lo intuyo , eres descediente de Rikudo Sennin , no eres un ser malvado , no lo olvides ] **dijo Kurama con un tono tranquilizador con tal de animar un poco a Kaito .

` Lo se Kurama , pero al mismo tiempo me pregunto si de verdad podre relajarme algún dia ´ dijo Kaito en su mente mientras hablaba con Kurama .

**( ¿ Que estas diciendo , compañero ? , tu siempre te has adaptado a todo dilema que se te haya cruzado y lo has sabido afrontar , ahora no me vengas con tonterias , no lo olvides eres el Sekiryuutei , además de ser descendiente de el ninja más fuerte del mundo y ser el Jinchuriki del bijuu más fuerte y además de ser el portador de el legendario Grimorio de los 6 caminos ) **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito con la intención de animarlo y que no se viniese abajo .

**[ En eso coincido con Ddraig , nosotros y lo sabes tu que confiamos en tí ] **dijo Kurama apoyando al dragon rojo .

` Gracias a los dos de verdad ´ dijo Kaito en su mente dandoles las gracias a los dos .

`` ¿K-Kaito-san ? ´´ Kaito abrio los ojos y se dio la vuelta y observo que Asia estaba entrando a la bañera .

`` ¡ A-A-Asia ! ¡¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí ?! ´´ dijo Kaito sonrojandose fuertemente cuando vio a Asia también estaba con las mejillas rojas mientras que estaba en el baño y no llevaba nada en absoluto .

`` Esto ... Kiryuu-san me dijo que la gente en Japón tiene que seguir una regla en el que la gente se baña uno con el otro ... ´´ dijo Asia timidamente .

`` ... ´´ ` ¡ Maldita sea esa dichosa mujer pervertida ! Siempre tomando ventaja en Asia ya que es inocente y darle información erronea ´ pensó Kaito en su mente y maldijo a Kiryuu .

`` Asia creo que esa reglla solamente se aplica a personas del mismo género ... y no al revés ... ´´ dijo Kaito a Asia con un nerviosismo y lo hace todo lo posible para poder evitar darse la vuelta .

`` ¿ Eh ? O-Oh ... ya veo ... ´´ dijo Asia como si estuviera un poco decepcionada . Peró tomó todo su coraje y dijo `` P-Pero , ¿ puedo bañarme con Kaito-san ? Y-Yo tengo que pagar a Kaito-san de nuevo por causarle problemas en la escuela ... ¡ Además también quiero animar a Kaito-san ! Y-Yo me di cuenta de que Kaito-san se había puesto muy triste cada vez que ve los sellos ... ¡ Y-Yo voy hacer todo lo necesario para hacer que Kaito-san sea feliz ! ´´ dijo Asia audazmente hablando de sus sentimmientos que había hecho que Kaito se encontrase rojo como un tomate .

`` Suspiro -´´ `` Así que lo has notado he ... ´´ dijo Kaito soltando un suspiro y daba una sonrisa triste y siguió con un color rojo en sus mejillas `` Entendido Asia ... p-puedes tomar un baño conmigo ... p-pero solamente por hoy entendido , no quiero que la gente piense que soy un pervertido ´´ dijo Kaito mientras su rubor aumentó cuando termino de hablar , todavía no podía afrontar a Asia .

Asia sonrió calidamente ante las palabras de Kaito y dijo : `` Voy a hacer a Kaito-san feliz ´´ .

**( En una Iglesía abandonada ) **

`` Hummm,hummm,hummm ´´

Un cierto ángel caído tarareaba alegremente mientras se mira su armarió para ver que debe llevar puesto en su primera cita .

`` Vaya , vaya . Parece ser que alguién esta de muy buen humor ´´ dijo una mujer alta y pechugona con el pelo de color largo y de color azul marino que obstruía su ojo derecho de color marrón mientras se burlaba de Yuuma .

``¡ C-Callate Kalawarner ! ´´ dijo Yuuma sonrojandosé mientras hablaba con la angel caído de nombre Kalawarner .

`` ¿ Por qué estas siendo tan feliz acerca de salir con un hombre tan aburrido ? Por no decir de que es un mocoso ´´ dijo otro angel caído esta vez hombre de mediana edad de pelo negro corto y ojos de color azul claro oscuro . Lleva puesto una gabardina de color gris palido sobre una camiseta de vestir blanca con un pañuelo a juego , con patalones y zapatos de color negro y con un sombrero de cuero negro .

``É-Él es diferente a esos humanos aburridos Dohnaseek ´´ dijo Yuuma defendiendo a Kaito `` * Murmullo * `` Creo que él es un poco ... lindo e increible ´´ murmuró Yuuma mientras ella era un poco tímida para admitirlo .

`` En realidad es un poco lindo si me preguntan ´´ dijo otra ángel caído mujer con el pelo rubío de estilo en una cola de caballo secundarios con unas cortas coletas gemelas y unos ojos azules . Ella lleva un traje Gothic Lolita , que consistía en un vestido Lolita de color negro con volantes blancos , un lazo negro en la parte delantera y una joya verde inscrustada en el cuello , llevaba unos calcetines blancos hasta los muslos y unos zapatos negros . Ella también tiene un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello .

La rubia volvió a hablar alegremente `` Raynare , puedo ser tu sustituta si quieres ... ´´ .

`` ¡ No te atrevas Mittelt ! ´´ dijo Yuuma o Raynare frunciendo el ceño por la broma gastada de su amiga .

`` Awwwwwww - alguién no le gusta que le quiten a su novío - ´´ dijo Mittelt bromenado con Raynare haciendo que las mejillas de Raynare se volvieran de color rojo intensó .

Tanto Dohnaseek y Kalawarner sonrieron al ver como Mittelt se burlaba de Raynare .

`` ¡ Caray chicos ! ¡Estoy siguiendo las ordenes de Azazel-sama ! ¡ Mantener un ojo sobre él ! ¡ Eso es todo ! ´´ dijo Raynare protestando por los comentarios de su compañeros , sin embargo la delataba sus mejillas enrojecidas .

**Bueno señores y señors aqui otro capitulo de el grimorio de los 6 caminos .**

**comenten y disfurten . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro capitulo de el grimorio de los 6 caminos , espero que los lectores esten disfrutendo de mi fanfiction que me costo pensar la verdad **

**Bueno no soy dueño de los elementos de high school dxd , de naruto o elementos de otros animes . **

**Bueno y disfruten de este nuevo capitulo . **

**Cápitulo 4 **

**( En cierta calle comercial ) **

Ya era domingo y Kaito se encontraba apoyado en una de las farola de los alrededores que esperaba a empezar su cita . Actualmente Kaito está llevando una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta con una camiseta de color morado debajo de su chaqueta , por descontado llevaba su parche y sus guantes . También está llevando unos pantalones a juego y unas zapatillas de deporte de color negro y moradas .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ¡ Lo siento por haber llegado tarde ! ´´ se volvió Kaito mientras le decía Yuuma en dirección a su derecha .

`` Ah , Yuuma . Buenos dias . Está bien , no te preocupes , yo también acababa de llegar ´´ dijo Kaito mientras sonreía al responder al ángel caído .

Entonces Kaito se quedo observando a él ángel caído y observo que era muy guapa , entonces la ángel caído notó que Kaito la estaba observando y se sentió un poco nerviosa y avergonzada .

`` ¿ Me veo rara ? ´´ dijo la ángel caído sonrojada en sus mejillas , entonces Kaito nego con la cabeza

`` No para nada , te queda bien , estas muy guapa ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro , entonces el ángel caído se sonrojo en medida y se encontraba muy feliz de el halago de Kaito .

`` ¿ A dónde vamos hoy ? ´´ preguntó Yuuma para intentar disimular su verguenza y su felicidad claro .

`` Jejejejeje , es un secreto ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de broma `` Pero , te puedo decir esto , tenemos que ir a otro lugar durante la noche ´´ dijo Kaito añadiendo otro comentario .

`` O vale ... ´´ dijo Yuuma mientras levantaba su ceja tratando de averiguar a donde Kaito le llevaría en su cita .

La cita fue desarrollada bastante bien , como Kaito trajo a Yuuma a centros comerciales , a un parque de atracciones , a galerias , a una cafeteria para que ellos pudieran tomar un pequeño descanso y un restaurante para tomar un almuerzo . Yuuma también ayudó a Kaito para escoger buena ropa en una tienda .

**( En una playa ) **

Kaito y Yuuma esataban actualmente caminando por la playa . El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse viendo como el sol se estaba poniendo . La playa era bastante hermosa y además el sonido de las olas por las orillas era bastante relajante el llegar y mientras se alejaba también .

`` Hmmm ... Este puede ser el mejor momento para hacerlo ´´ tartamudeo Kaito y decidio decirlo .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Qué quieres decir ? ´´ dijo Yuuma preguntando y observó que Kaito estaba tratando de sacar algo de su bolsillo .

`` Yumma , por favor, podrias darme la mano ´´ dijo Kaito , a lo que Yuuma levantó una ceja , ella decidió obedecer .

`` !? ´´ Yuuma se sorprendió cuando vio que Kaito le estaba poniendo una pulsera de color plateado cubierta en ella .

`` ¡ Bien , ya esta hecho ! ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa timido a Yuuma .

Yuuma observo el brazalete que Kaito le habia puesto sobre su muñeca y observo que la pulsera tenía dos dibujos en ella . Era una luna en forma de media luna y una estrella .

`` Quería darte esto a ti en el momento adecuado ´´ dijo Kaito mientras señalaba con su dedo indice para poder señalar hacía el cielo de la noche .

`` !? ´´ Yuuma observo el cielo que señalaba Kaito con su dedo y abrió mucho los ojos sobre lo que observo . El cielo claro se llenó de decenas y decenas de estrellas y una hermosa luna llena que brillaba sobre las decenas de estrellas brillantes .

`` E-Es realmente hermoso ... ´´ dijo Yuuma apenas teniendo la capacidad de hablar mientras observaba el cielo en una etapa realmente hermosa .

`` Bueno , su nombre es Afternoon Daze , significa el derecho del cielo , así que pensé que podría tener un significado algo valioso para ti , así que te he traido hasta aquí ´´ dijo Kaito mientras sonreía después de decir eso y observaba el cielo .

` E-Esto es realmente considerado por su parte ... ´ pensó Yuuma mientras empezaba a ruborizarse .

Pero ... claro como todo el mundo dice y sabe las cosas buenas no duran durante mucho tiempo . El buen estado de animo en el que se encontraban los dos de pronto fue estropeado por una repentina intromisión .

`` ¡ Ew , ew , ew ! ! Esto es tan asqueroso que me hace querer vomitar todo lo que había comido ¡ ¿ Comó puede ser que el jefe me hiciese vigilar a un mocoso de mierda y una asquerosa caída ? ´´ dijo una voz desconocida de los alrededores .

`` !? ´´ Yuuma se sorprendió mucho al escuchar y enterarse de quien era esa voz y observo a su alrededor tratando de ver a quien pertenecía esa voz , sin embargo el único que mantenía la calma , bueno después de todo es un ninja .

`` Estoy aquí - Hola encantado de conocerlos a los dos tortolitos - ´´ dijo un hombre con el pelo de color grisaceó y con ojos de color rojos con una mirada de locura total se escondía detrás un arbol que se encontraba detrás de Kaito y Yuuma . Llevaba una ropa peculiar una ropa blanca debajo de una capa de color negra y unos bordes dorados y una sonrisa de locura en su rostro .

`` Hei , hei , niño guapo , ¿ me das a tu novia ? Ella es demasiado buena para ti , además , tambien te digo , que ella no es quien dicer ser en realidad ... ´´ dijo el hombre loco con un tono lleno de locura total .

Yuuma con un ligero temor en sus ojos de color violeta y le gritó `` ¿ P- Por qué estas tu aquí ? ¡ Se supone que tu no deberias estar aquí ! ¡ Vete ! ¡ Desaparece ! ¡ No digas ninguna tontería ! ´´ ante el temor de que aquel hombre loco podría revelar su autentica identidad . Ella no queria separarse de Kaito , no después de lo que hizo .

`` ¿ Ara ara ? ¿ No te acuerdas de mi perra ? ¿ Qué quieres decir con tonterias ? Soy yo , Freed Zelzan . El sacerdote más guapo del mundo . Hei , hei , hei , mocoso de mierda , ¿ no lo sabias ? , esa perra de ahí ... ´´ dijo el sacerdote loco de atar sigue hablando , hasta que ...

`` ¡ Noooooooooooooooo ! ¡ Callate ! ¡ No digas nada , maldito ! ´´ gritó Yuuma con fuerza a el sacerdote de nombre Freed , sin embargo lo estaba animando aún más para hablar más de la cuenta .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Ella es un ángel caído , tonto ! ¡ Todo fue una absoluta mentira , estupido mocoso ! ¡ Hahahahahaha ! ´´ dijo y rio Freed locamente y revelo toda la verdad y la identidad de Raynare .

Raynare se sentó en la playa al ver como sus piernas estaban renunciando a ella `` Es ... es todo ... ´´ sus ojos estaban empezando a formarse lagrimas . Se abrazó a si misma para tratar de suprimir las ganas de llorar .

`` ¿ Estas sorprendido mocoso de mierda ? ¿ Qué vas hacer ahora , mocoso de mierda ? ¿ Quieres huir ahora ? ¿ Quieres dejar a esa ángel caída y huir ? ´´ dijo Freed hablando vulgarmente y locamente .

`` Yo ya sabía que ella es una ángel caído desde el primer día que la conocí ´´ dijo Kaito sin ninguna prisa o ansiedad , vas bien con un tono bastante calmado como si no le sorprendiera .

`` !? ´´ Tanto Freed como Raynare abrieron mucho los ojos después de ascuchar lo que acababa de decir Kaito .

`` ¡¿ Qué ?! ¿ Qué acabas de decir mocoso de mierda ? ¿ ya sabias que esa perra era un ángel caído ? ´´ dijo Freed con un tono de loco al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Kaito y decide sacar una pistola de exorcista y apuntar a Kaito .

``¿ K-Kaito ? ¿ L-Lo sabias ? ¿ Todo ... todo el tiempo lo sabias ? ´´ preguntó debilmente Raynare mientras que las lagrimas comenzaron a caer y formarse en sus ojos .

Kaito frunció el ceño de su ojo izquierdo cuando observo que los ojos de Raynare empezaban a ponerse llorosos y decidió agacharse delante de Raynare y poner sus manos en las mejillas y frotar sus lagrimas .

Luego habló con una voz suave y con una sonrisa en su rostro `` Te lo explicaré todo más tarde . Asi que no llores más , por favor ´´ .

`` Hei , hei , hei , ¿ qué pasa en este estupidó ambiente de romanticismo ? ¡ Me hace poner la piel de gallina y me dan ganas de vomitar ! Dime , mocoso de mierda , tras que te haya matado , ¿ puedo tener sexo con esa ángel caído ? ´´ dijo Freed con un tono vulgar , sin saber con quien se estaba metiendo Freed , está cavando su propia tumba ... al menos todavía .

Kaito se volvió en dirección a Freed . La corriente que envolvía a Kaito no era más que furia por culpa de Freed . Lo primero fue que arruinó su cita . Lo segundo fue la gran boca vulgar que tenía Freed lo que realmente le molesto . Pero lo más realmente le molesto , más aún por lo segundo , fue que había hecho llorar a una chica , ya sea demonío , ángel o ángel caído .

**[ ¿ Qué más hacer Kaito ? ¿ Utilizaras mi poder , el de Ddraig o el poder del Grimorio ? Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver la cara que va poner ese exorcista desquiciado cuando te vea un acción ] **preguntó Kurama en su mente con un tono de curiosidad de ver lo que va hacer su Jinchuriki .

**( Yo también tengo curiosidad , ¿ que vas hacer , compañero ? ) **pregunto Ddraig también con otro tono de curiosidad .

` Voy a utilizar el Grimorio , utilizare la puerta de Shukaku , ya que estamos en la playa y hay arena es la mejor elección , además ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente , mientras que decidió quitarse el parche de su ojo derecho .

` Tengo ganas de probar el Sharingan , que me confiarón antes de que mi otro hermano se sacrificarse por mi ´ dijo Kaito en su mente terminando de quitarse su parche y abriendo su ojo derecho mostrando un ojo de color rojo sangre con un círculo y tres aspas , ademas en su mente se observo el Grimorio y la puerta con la imagen del bijuu de una cola , Shukaku , brillaba intensamente . Cuando abrió su ojo derecho Freed se encontraba un poco sorprendido .

Kaito caminó lentamente en dirección hacía Freed . Este exorcista no dudo en ningún momento sacar su pistola , aunque sigue estando un poco nervioso por el ojo derecho de Kaito .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Aunque tengas ese extraño ojo ? ¿ Quieres morir en seguida mocoso de mierda ? ´´ dijo Freed mientras apretaba el gatillo y disparaba a Kaito .

* ¡ BANG ! * .

`` ¡ Kaitoooooooo ! ´´ gritó Raynare el nombre de Kaito mientras cerraba sus ojos con mucha fuerza . Ella no quería ser testigo de la muerte de Kaito delante de ella .

Un silencio prolongado se produjo después de que el exorcista disparaba su arma . Raynare lentamente abrió los ojos . Observó que no había salpicaduras de sangre , Kaito seguía de pie en frente de ella , ni un solo rastro de flujo de sangre por debajo de su cuerpo . La postura de Kaito no ha cambiado en absoluto , pero delante de Kaito hay una semiesfera de arena del mismo tamaño de Kaito protegiendole del disparo de Freed ,entonces la arena cayó al suelo que le protegía , tenía sus manos preparadas para algo pero estaba esperando algo .

`` ¿ Ara , sigues vivo ? ¿ Comó has hecho eso con la arena ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras ladeaba la cabeza preguntandose como ha hecho ese mocoso de mierda para hacer que la arena se moviese .

`` Entonces , solamente necesito atravesar esa arena y asi poder matarte ´´ dijo Freed y comenzó a disparar su arma de forma continua a Kaito .

* ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * * ¡ BANG ! * .

Cada vez que Freed disparaba su arma , la arena lo bloqueaba con mucha facilidad , ya que Kaito podia ver los movimientos de las balas con mucho detalle gracias a su Sharingan , sin embargo estaba preparando algo en su mano derecha .

Raynare abrió mucho los ojos cuando ella solamente podía observar de como Kaito seguía en la misma posición , sin embargo la arena se movía cada vez que las balas se dirigian a Kaito ` ¡¿ No me digas que la arena captó todas las balas ?! ¿ Comó es eso posible ? . Normalmente , uno debe evadir o simplemente realizar un hechizo de defensa , sin embargo es la primera vez que observo que la arena se mueve , lo estará haciendo Kaito , pero como lo hará él para mover la arena así , ¿ Es realmente un humano ? ´

`` ¡ Muere , muere , muere ! ¿ Por qué no te mueres , mocoso de mierda ? ´´ dijo Freed con un tono de impaciencía al observar que Kaito aún seguía con vida .

* CLICK ******** CLICK CLICK CLICK *

`` Parece ser que te has quedado sin balas , ese sonido indica un cero en munición ´´ dijo Kaito mientras sonreía cuando observaba que Freed se había quedado sin munición . Kaito abrió su mano derecha que llevaba una bala que parecía estar hecha de arena y estaba levantando la mano y la bala parecía estar flotando en el aire .

`` Ahora entonces es mi turno ´´dijo Kaito sonriendo aún más y realizando unos sellos con sus manos y estaba mirando fijamente a el exorcista loco .

`` ¿ Pero que ... ? ´´ dijo Freed mientras fue cortado de como Kaito pronunció unas palabras .

**`` Bala de arena ´´ **dijo Kaito mientras señalaba a Freed con dos de sus dedos a Freed .

Para sorpresa de Raynare y Freed , la bala que estaba en la mano derecha de Kaito se dirigia a una gran velocidad a Freed y le fue golpeando por todo el cuerpo .

`` Maldito mocoso ´´ grito Freed enfurecido a Kaito , ya que le ha humillado , sin embargo Kaito le paro señalando en dirección al cielo .

Freed y Raynare observaron que encima de Kaito se encontraba una nube de arena y parecía que Kaito le estaba preparando una sorpresa a Freed .

`` Voy a inmovilizarte un poco ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que señalaba con otros dos de sus dedos a Freed otra vez .

**`` Llovizna de arena ´´ **dijo Kaito y unas gotas de arena de tamaño de una bola de tennis se dirigian a Freed , sin embargo no estaban apuntando a Freed sino más bien al suelo , lo que sorprendió mucho a Freed y a Raynare .

`` ¿ Qué sucede mocoso de mierda no sabes apuntar ? ´´ dijo Freed burlandose de Kaito y de su puntería .

`` ¿ Quíen dice que este apuntandote a ti expresamente ? ´´ dijo Kaito sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo , más bien estaba totalmente calmado .

`` Mirate los pies ´´ dijo Kaito señalando a los pies de Freed , lo que produjo que Raynare y Freed dirigiesen sus ojos a los pies de Freed .

`` ¿ Pero que ... ? ´´ dijo Freed sorprendido , cuando observó que sus pies estaban hundidos de arena hasta las rodillas y podía moverse .

`` No podrás escapar con toda esa arena en tus pies es hora de ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras corría en dirección a Freed y el brazo derecho de Kaito se estaba cubriendo de arena y dandole un brazo de arena con unas marcas de color azul violeta , lo que hizo que Freed abriera en magnitud sus ojos .

`` ... Acabar con esto , **Puño de Shukaku **´´ dijo Kaito mientras que le proporcionaba a Freed un golpe muy fuerte mandandole muy lejos de donde se encontraban él y Raynare .

Cuando Freed se fue volando , Kaito se encontraba un poco agotado y decidió volver hacer que su brazo derecho volviera a su estado original y se dio la vuelta en dirección a Raynare que estaba sorprendida de lo que acababa de ver , pero antes se volvió a poner su parche en su ojo derecho .

`` ¿ E-Esta muerto ? ´´ preguntó Raynare con un tono ligero de miedo en su voz .

Entonces Kaito le respondió con tono de honestidad e indiferencía . `` No , él sigue con vida . No hay ninguna razón para que mate a alguíen como él . Sería una gran perdida de tiempo ´´ .

Raynare se estremeció un poco cuando escuchó la declaración de Kaito ` ¿ Q-Qué tan fuerte es él ? ´ .

`` Se que tengo que darte algunas explicaciones , pero antes de eso ... hay algo más que tengo que hacer ahora ´´ dijo Kaito a lo que Raynare inclinó la cabeza , sin entender lo que quería decir Kaito . Hasta que ...

`` Rias-san y Akeno-san , sé que estais ahí . Por favor bajar de esa árbol ´´ .

`` !? ´´

`` Ara ara . Parece ser que hemos sido dectetados , Buchou ´´ dijo una voz que parecia ser la voz de Akeno que venía de ... un arbol .

Rias y Akeno esperaban abajo en la playa desde el inicio de el árbol .

`` ¿ Comó sabías que estabamos ahí arriba ? ¿ Nos sentistes ? ´´ preguntó Rias a Kaito con una expresión confusa divertida en su rostro .

`` No exactamente . Olí su aroma ´´ respondió Kaito inmediatamente . Pero la respuesta de Kaito causó a todas las chicas , Rias , Akeno e incluso Raynare sonrojarse .

`` ¿ O-Olor ? ´´ pregunto de nuevo Rias a Kaito .

`` Sí . Recuerdo su olor en el dia en que nos conocimos en la escuela Kuoh ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a la pregunta de Rias .

La respuesta de Kaito solamente causó a todas las chicas sonrojarse aún más . Pero Kaito era demasiado denso o tonto para notarlo .

` ¿ Es así como él sabía que yo estaba escondida detrás de ese árbol cuando nos conocimos en la puerta de la escuela ? ¿ Mi olor dio mi posición ? ´ pensó profundamente Raynare en su mente hasta que se dio cuenta de algo ` ¿ Esas dos son demonios ? ¿ Y está hablando con ellos como si fuera normal ? ´ pensó otra vez Raynare que fue sacada de sus pensamientos al observar que su cita fue interrumpida por uno de sus enemigos .

Rias entrecerró los ojos un poco cuando vio a la Ángel Caído sentada en la playa , lo que produce que el Ángel Caído se estremeciese de miedo y evitó el contacto visual de inmediato .

`` Rias-san , Akeno-san sé que yo también tengo que dar unas cuantas explicaciones a todos ustedes . Pero , no en este lugar . Parecer ser que estaís asustando a Yuuma aquí presente . Les dire a todos mañana en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto . ¿ Os parece bien ? ´´ dijo Kaito soltando una de sus ideas después de haber visto la tensión que había entre demonios y ángeles caídos .

Rias pensó por un momento antes de aceptar la petición que Kaito le había dicho . `` Está bien . Te veré mañana entonces Kaito . Solamente ten mucho cuidado de con quien estas saliendo , ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Rias especificando que quería decir dirigiendo su mirada a Raynare .

`` No hay problema alguno Rias-san , no hay nada que no pueda manejar aquí ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo en su rostro .

Justamente se formaron unos sellos de color rojo carmesi debajo de Rias y Akeno . Antes de que desaparecieran , Kaito les dio un adios con la mano a lo que Rias respondió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras que Akeno le delvovío el saludo con su tipica sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Así ... ¿ Cuandó vas a levantarte del suelo Yuuma ? ´´ preguntó Kaito a Raynare con un tono de broma .

Raynare se sonrojó y trató de levantarse de el suelo , pero ella no pudo .

`` Yo - yo creo que mis piernas se han dormido ... ´´ dijo Raynare vergozosamente .

`` ... Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha ´´ Kaito ante la respuesta de Raynare se echo a reir a carcajadas .

`` ¡ N- No es gracioso Kaito ! ´´ dijo Raynare sonrojada y avergonzada mientras que Kaito aún se estaba riendo .

`` Lo siento , lo siento ´´ dijo Kaito intentando todo lo posible para dejar de reir .

`` Entonces , ¿ quieres que te lleve a tu casa ? ´´ dijo Kaito poniendo su parte trasera de su cuerpo en dirección hacia Raynare .

`` ? ´´ Raynare inclinó la cabeza por un segundo y volvió a sonrojarse cuando ella por fin entendió lo que Kaito quería decir .

`` ¿ T - Te refieres a llevarme a cuestas ? ´´ preguntó Raynare avergonzada .

`` Sí . Por supuesto , o ¿ prefieres que te lleve al estilo nupcial ? ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de broma en su comentarío .

`` ¡ N - No ! ¡ Prefiero a cuestas ! * murmullo * esta bien ... ´´ dijo Raynare avergonzada , aunque en realidad no le importaba que le llevase al estilo nupcial .

**( Fuera de la Iglesia Abandonada ) **

`` ¿ Es aquí dondé tu vives ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras levantaba una ceja y le preguntaba a Raynare que está actualmente montada en su espalda . Kaito sintió a 3 Ángeles Caídos dentro de la Iglesía cuando andaba en dirección en la Iglesia .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Raynare dandole una respuesta corta .

Cuando Kaito abrió la puerta de la Iglesía fue sorprendido con la guardía baja cuando los tres Ángeles Caídos se precipitarón hacía Kaito .

`` ¡ Raynare ! ´´ gritarón Kalawarner , Mittelt y Dohnaseek gritó el nombre de su amigo .

`` ¡ Aléjate de ella mocoso ! ¿ Qué demonios le has hecho a Raynare ? ´´ dijo Dohnaseek mientras agarraba a Kaito del borde de su chaqueta .

`` ¡ Raynare ! ¿ Te encuentras bien ? ¿ Estas herido ? ¡ Este pervertido te ha hecho algo , si te ha hecho algo no dudes en decirmelo , porque lo voy a destripar ! ´´ Raynare fue bombardeado de preguntas por preguntas de Kalawarner , Mittelt y Dohnaseek .

`` Chicos , no os preocupeis . Estoy bien . Es solamente que mis piernas estaban dormidas y Kaito fue lo suficientemente agradable como para llevarme de vuelta aquí ´´ dijo Raynare tratando de calmar a sus amigos .

`` `` `` ¿ En serio ? ´´ ´´ ´´ preguntaron de forma unisona los tres ángeles caídos .

`` Sí , ¿ qué pasa ? ¿ no confiaís en mi ? ´´ dijo Raynare entreabriendo los ojos .

`` Umm ... no es por meterme en donde no me llaman ... pero , ¿ podrias soltarme del cuello , por favor ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras daba un golpecito en el hombro a Dohnaseek ya que este último se dio cuenta que tenía al muchacho levantado en el aire .

`` ¡ Oh ! Lo siento por eso muchacho ´´ dijo Dohnaseek mientras dejaba a Kaito de nuevo en el suelo y palmeaba el polvo en el hombro de Kaito .

`` Kaito , permítame presentarte a todos ´´ dijo Raynare mientras presentaba a sus amigos `` Ella es Kalawarner ´´ la mujer alta y rolliza le saludo a Kaito `` Ella es Mittelt ´´ la chica lolita gótica le dio un guiño con el ojo , lo que hizo que Kaito tuviera un escalofrió por la espalda `` y por último te presento a Dohnaseek ´´ el hombre solamente le inclinó la cabeza a Kaito .

´´ Es un placer reunirme con todos ustedes ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se inclinaba como Kaito les saludaba para desmostrar que los respectaba `` Yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki ´´ .

`` Bueno , ya estas en tu casa , creo que voy a irme de vuelta a mi hogar ´´ dijo Kaito mientras le daba un gesto y comenzaba a alejarse ... bueno o eso él creia ...

`` ¡ E-Espera un momento ! Tu mismo me dijiste que me lo ibas a explicar todo a mi ´´ dijo Raynare con un tono de vol alta , mientras agarraba la chaqueta de Kaito para impedor que se escapara sin antes dar una explicación .

` Mierda ... y yo que pensaba que se olvidaría de todo ´ pensó Kaito mientras le caía una gota de sudor por su cabeza .

`` Ah claro . Me había olvidado por completo de eso , jejejeje ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro .

`` ¡ No se te ocurra salir de esta iglesía sin haberme explicado todo ! ´´ dijo Raynare advirtiendo a Kaito .

` Uy ... parecer ser que ha visto a través de mi ... ´ pensó Kaito con gotas de sudor cayedo por su cabeza .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres Raynare ? ´´ preguntó Kalawarner a Raynare .

`` Él sabía que yo era un ángel caído desde el primer día que nos conocimos ´´ dijo Raynare respondiendo a la pregunta de Kalawarner con los ojos entrecerrados .

`` Vale , vale Yuuma . Cálmate ,voy a explicartelo todo ´´ dijo Kaito aplacando a Raynare .

`` Pero antes de eso , ¿ te importa si yo llamó a una persona más aquí también ? Porque va a ser mucho más facíl , si ella está aquí ´´ dijo Kaito solicitandole una petición a Raynare .

Raynare miró a los otros 3 ángeles caídos sin saber qué hacer ante está situación . Kalawarner dijo sin ningún tipo de rodeos algunó .

`` Todo depende de ti Raynare , tu eres la que manda aquí ´´ .

Raynare luego se volvió hacía Kaito y le dio un guiño confirmando su petición .

`` ¡ Genial ! ¡ Dadme un segundo ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras sonreía y cerro su ojo izquierdo como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse .

Luego abrió su ojo izquierdo , dio un paso atras y dijo : `` Ella va a estar aquí en un segundo ´´ .

Un sello de color verde brillante comenzó a formarse en el suelo delante de él y comenzó a brillar haciendo que los 3 ángeles caídos se cubriensen los ojos de el brillo producido por el círculo mágico .

A continuación , se abrieron sus ojos observarón a otra persona , Asia , que estaba de pie delante de ellos .

`` ¡ Wah ! ¡ Esta iglesía es preciosa ! ¡ Este es un paraíso para mi ! ´´ dijo Asia con alegría mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de brillos mientras miraba alrededor de la iglesía y olvidando el objetivo principal por la cual fue llamada aquí `` Kaito-san , voy a orar al Señor por un tiempo ´´ dijo Asia felizmente .

`` ¿ Ella ni siquiera sabe que somos ángeles caídos ? ´´ dijo Donhaseek preguntando a Kaito y este asintió con la cabeza .

`` ¿ Por qué no tiene miedo de lo que somos nosotros ? ´´ pregunto Kalawarner .

`` Le dije que ustedes son Ángeles Caídos muy agradables ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

`` ¿ Qué pasa con ella ? ´´ preguntó Mittelt a Kaito .

Kaito mostró una expresión triste con una mezcla de enojó en su rostro cuando se enteró de quién se trataba . Pero él contesto mientras lo decía en voz baja para que Asia no lo escuchara `` Oh ... ella solía ser una monja ... es decir hasta que la excomulgarón ... Creo que ustedes la conocen muy bien ... Ella tiene un sobrenombre conocido como La Santa Sacerdotisa ´´ .

`` `` `` `` !? ´´ ´´ ´´ ´´

`` ¡ Esssssssss Ellaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ dijo Mittelt a ounto de gritar en voz alta hasta que Kaito le tapo la boca con una de sus manos .

`` He oído que ella fue desterrada porque tiene la capacidad de curar demonios , ¿ es eso cierto ? ´´ pregunto Kalawarner a Kaito .

`` Sí ... ella tiene un Sacred Gear llamado Twilight Healing ... para ser más precisos , puede curar cualquier persona y a cualquier ser sobrenatural ... sin embargo ... ese día ... ella no sabía que estaba sanando a un demonio ... ella cree que era un regalo por Dios ´´ dijo Kaito mientras tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro y continuó `` A pesar de que la abandonaron ... ella nunca dejó de orar , nunca dejo de creer en Dios ... Su creencía es muy fuerte ... no voy a obligarle a que deje de rezar yo quiero que esa chica sea feliz ´´ .

`` Ella es un chica fuerte ... ´´ dijo Dohnaseek a lo que Kaito asintió de acuerdo con el comentarío .

`` Kaito , ¿ como se conocieroan tu y Asia ? ´´ preguntó Raynare mientras miraba que Asia estaba orando .

`` Bueno , eso fue alrededor de 3 años , supongo ... que en ese momento , yo estaba viajando por el mundo , de aquí para allá y la vi por primera vez en Roma , se encontraba en la calle con un equipaje en ese momento . Sin saber por donde ir ´´ dijo Kaito detediendose por un breve periodo de tiempo para recordar la situación .

`` Había algo en ella que me hizo querer ayudarla sin dudarlo un momento ... ´´ .

```````` ¿ Qué es ? ´´´´´´´´ preguntarón los 4 ángeles caídos al mismo tiempo .

Kaito los miró y les habló : `` Ella tiene una fuerte afinidad con los dragones . Eso es lo que me hizo sentirme atraída por ella , me hizo querer ayudarla sin pensarmelo dos veces ´´ .

```````` !? ´´´´´´´´ Los cuatro ángeles caídos se sorprendieron ante la declaración de Kaito . Pero su ojo izquierdo les mostró que lo que les estaba diciendo Kaito era la verdad .

`` ¿ E - Eso significa que eres un dragón ? ´´ preguntó Raynare escandalosamente .

`` Kaito-san , lo siento por tomar mucho de tu tiempo ´´ dijo Asia mientras corría en dirección al grupo .

`` Está bien Asia no te preocupes ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo a Asia .

`` Es un placer conocerlos a todos . Yo soy Asia Argento . Espero que todos nos llevemos bien ´´ dijo Asia inclinandose mientras se presentaba a todo el mundo .

Los ángeles caídos comenzaron a presentarse a si mismo .

`` Yo soy Raynare ´´

`` Mi nombre es Kalawarner ´´

`` Puedes llamarme Mittelt ´´

`` Dohnaseek ´´ .

**( En un comedor de la Iglesia Abandonada ) **

Kaito estaba sentado en una mesa del comedor , mientras que Asia se encontraba sentada en su lado .

De su lado opuesto , estaban los 4 ángeles caídos .

`` Muy bien , mantengamos la calma . Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para responder ´´ dijo Kaito tranquilamente y Asia asintió con la cabeza .

`` ¿ Cualquier cosa ? ´´ preguntó Raynare . Kaito solamente asintió con la cabeza .

`` ¿ Qué o quíen eres tu ? ´´ .

`` Soy un hibrido mitad dragón y mitad ninja ´´ dijo Kaito soprendiendo a los ángeles caídos .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ¿ De qué villa vienes ? ´´ preguntó Dohnaseek con un poco de asombró .

`` Bueno ... vengo de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja en el País del Fuego . Crecí y fui criado alli , tenía unos padres adoptivos pero fallecieron en un accidente , cuando era joven me adoptarón , pero se que mi madre perteneció al clan ninja Otsutsuki de mi padre adoptivo no se nada , me fui de la villa para viajar alrededor del mundo ´´ dijo Kaito con un expresión de tristeza en su rostro que provocó que todo el mundo se sintiesen un poco nerviosos .

`` Lo siento muchacho ... ´´ dijo Dohnaseek disculpandose con Kaito , él solamente se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y dijo : `` Está bien ´´ .

`` ¿ Qué te hace tan especial para que Azazel-sama estuviese interesado en tí ? ´´ preguntó de nuevo Raynare .

` Asi que Azazel ya sabe de mi , ¿ eh ? . Ese dichoso lider ángel caído . Su obsesión por la investigación de los Sacred Gears ya le ha llevado hasta mí , por no hablar que sabrá que poseó el Grimorio ´ pensó Kaito en lo profundo de sus pensamientos .

**( Bueno eso era inevitable , compañero , por no añadir que eres un Jinchuriki ) **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

`` ¿ Kaito-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preocupada por Kaito .

`` Oh , lo siento por eso ... ´´ Kaito salió de sus pensamientos .

`` Suspiro ´´ suspiró Kaito y decidió continuar con la explicación `` ¿ Sabeís lo que son los Longino ? ´´ .

`` Sí , te refieres a los 13 Longino los Sacred Gears que tienen el poder suficiente para matar a los dioses , entonces si los conocemos ´´ respondío Dohnseek a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` Entonces , ¿ sabeís lo que es esto ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras presentaba su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a brillar de color verde .

**( Boosted Gear ) **

Un guante de color rojo , en forma de garra con detalles en color amarillo , una joya de color verde y en la parte superior de la palma de la mano y unas inscripciones de color verde que cubren la mano izquierda y la mayor parte de su brazo .

```````` !? ´´´´´´´´

`` ¡ E-Esto es el legendarío Longinus Boosted Gear ! Es también conocido como el guante del Dragon Emperador Rojo ´´ dijo Raynare sorpendida aún más después de verlo .

`` Sí , Ddraig , El dragon rojo emperador está dentro de este guante ´´ dijo Kaito con calma .

``P - P-Poseías el poder de matar dioses e incluso a Maous ´´ dijo Mittelt con un tono de miedo .

`` Sí , aunque , Ddraig no es el único espiritu que está conmigo ´´ dijo Kaito añadiendo información .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres con eso ? ´´ dijo Kalawarner preguntandose a lo que se refería Kaito .

`` Mientras que Ddraig esta conmigo en el Boosted Gear , dentro de mi estan sellados un espiritu y un objeto importante ´´ dijo Kaito añadiendo más información .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres Kaito ? ´´ pregunto Raynare .

`` Dentro de mi esta el Bijuu más poderoso de todos el Kyubi no Yoko , yo le llamó Kurama , ya que ese es su nombre ´´ dijo Kaito haciendo que los cuatro ángeles caídos se sorprendieran de lo que acababa de decir Kaito .

`` ¿ Entonces eres un Jinchuriki y encima del bijuu más fuerte ? ´´ dijo Mittelt sorprendida ante lo que acababa de decir Kaito .

`` Sí , soy un Jinchuriki ´´ dijo Kaito con normalidad .

`` Has tenido que tener una infancia dura , muchacho ya que los Jinchurikis son vistos como armas u odiados por sus villas ´´ dijo Dohnaseek con un poco triste por la vida de Kaito .

`` Bueno ha sido duro , pero al final la villa me aceptó y dejarónde verme como un monstruo o un arma ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ Entonces por que abandonastes la villa ? ´´ preguntó Kalawarner .

`` Por unos motivos personales ´´ dijo Kaito con un expresión de tristeza en su rostro .

`` Kaito , has dicho que tenias a Kyubi y un objeto importante también dentro de tí , ¿ qué objeto ? ´´ pregunto Raynare .

`` A no se si lo habeís oido , ¿ pero conoceis El Grimorio de los 6 Caminos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles esa información .

`` Si no recuerdo mal es un piedra perteneciente al clan el cuál pertenenció el ninja más fuerte del mundo , Rikudo Sennin , pero dicen que es solamente un rumor una leyenda ´´ dijo Dohnaseek la información que el tenía del objeto .

Entonces Kaito se levantó de su asiento dandoles la espalda a los ángeles caídos y levantando su camisa , lo que produjo que los ángeles caidos se sorprendieran por lo que estaban viendo en este momento ante sus ojos .

`` Pués os aseguro que no es un rumor o leyenda , existe y yo soy su portador , mi madre perteneció al mismo clan que él Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Kaito con calma mantenida , sin embargo los ángeles no se lo podrían creer que Kaito pertenezca al mismo clan de quien fue reconocido como el ser humano más fuerte del mundo .

`` Con este Grimorio puedo acceder a una parte del poder de los otros Bijuus y usar sus habilidades además de poder manifestar una de sus colas ´´ dijo Kaito dando un poco de detalle del poder del Grimorio .

`` ¿ Realmente existe ? ´´ preguntó Mittelt sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver .

`` Kaito hay algo que dijo ese exorcista loco respecto a tu ojo derecho ´´ dijo Raynare recordando unas lineas respecto a la batalla con el exorcista .

`` Ha mi eso por mi Sharingan ´´ dijo Kaito con calma mientras volvia a poner la camisa .

`` También tienes uno de los grandes Dojutsu ´´ dijo Dohnaseek sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Kaito .

`` Si mirar ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se quitaba el parche de su ojo derecho y enseñando un ojo rojo con un círculo negro con tres aspas , lo que hizo que los ángeles caídos se sorprendieran más aún de quien era Kaito .

`` Estas llenos de sorpresas , Kaito ´´ dijo Kalawarner alabando un poco a Kaito .

`` ¿ Alguna pregunta más ? Yawnnnn - Se está haciendo tarde . Mañana tenemos Asia y yo escuela ´´ dijo Kaito mientras bostezaba y se ponía el parche de nuevo en su ojo derecho y observó que Asia que estaba junto a él esta haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse despierta .

` Que linda ... ´ pensó Kaito cuando miró a Asia .

`` Una última pregunta muchacho ´´ dijo Dohnaseek con un tono serio ... pero su cara pervertida lo delató . Kaito se encontraba demasiado cansado para darse cuenta de ello .

`` ¿ Qué es ? ´´ preguntó Kaito .

`` ¿ Eres virgen ? ´´ pregunto seriamente Donhaseek .

`` ... ´´ Todo el mundo en el comendor comenzó a ruborizarse con la excepción de Dohnaseek .

`` ¿ A-A-A qué viene esa preguntá ? ¿ Por qué quieres saberlo ? ´´ preguntó Kaito mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente después de escuchar la pregunta de Dohnaseek .

`` Oh , vamos chico , puedes decrimelo . Solamente yo . De hombre a hombre ´´ dijo Dohnaseek mientras le daba una cara perversa de nuevo .

`` Y-Y-Y-Y-´´ Kaito no sabía que decir o responder en ese momento a la pregunta de Dohnaseek .

`` `` ¡ DOHNASEEK ! ´´ ´´ Dohnaseek se estremeció cuando escuchó tanto a Raynare y a Kalawarner le estaban dando una mirada de muerte .

`` Mittelt , por favor acompaña a nuestros huéspedes de regreso a casa . Tenemos algo importante para hacer frente en este momento ´´ dijo Raynare mientras entrecerraba los ojos al ver a Dohnaseek que empezaba a retroceder , tratando de escapar .

`` Esta bien - ´´ dijo Mittelt cumpliendo alegremente y comenzó a empujar tanto a Kaito y Asia fuera de la habitación del comedor .

`` Umm ... por favor , ¿ perdonadme ? dijo Dohnaseek disculpandose cuando vió a las dos mujeres ángeles caídos que estaban comenzando a caminar hacía él .

**( Fuera de la Iglesia Abandonada ) **

`` Solamente puedes dejarnos por aquí Mittelt-san . Nos podemos cuidar nosotros mismo a partir de aquí ´´ dijo Asia mientras hacía una revelencía para agradecer a Mittelt de escoltar a los dos fuera de la Iglesía .

`` No es nada - ´´ dijo Mittelt mientras sonreía calidamente .

`` Entonces , hasta nuestro proximo encuentro por el camino . Nos vemos la proxima vez ´´ dijo Kaito mientras le daba un adiós con las manos .

`` ¡ Vengan a visitarnos de nuevo - ! ¡ La iglesía siempre le dara la bienvenida ! ´´ dijo Mittelt felizmente .

`` ¡ ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ¡ LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ entonces se escucho el grito de Dohnaseek aunque los dos esten actualmente fuera de la iglesía .

`` ¡ Ah , empezarón sin mi ! ´´ dijo Mittelt mientras corría fr nuevo rapidamente .

`` ¡ Sed amables con él ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras le gritaba a Mittelt .

`` ¡ No prometó nada ! ´´ dijo Mittelt respondiendo con alegría en su rostro .

`` ... ´´ a Kaito le estaban cayendo gotas de sudor al escuchar la respuesta de Mittelt . `` De seguro que se encuentra en un gran aprieto en este momento ´´ .

`` Solamente puedo esperar que el Señor pueda salvar a Dohnaseek-san ´´ dijo Asia mientras que rezaba insconscientemente .

`` Es muy tarde Asia , vamos a teletransportarnos de vuelta a casa ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Hai ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo con una sonrí en su rostro .

Asia camino hacía Kaitoy se agarró a su chaqueta de cuero mientras ponía sus dos indice y medio de la frente * Wooosh * dentro del segundo , con solamente un sonido de un viento , desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno .

**Y aquí esta el cuarta capitulo de es mi fanfiction el grimorio de los 6 caminos . **

**Espero que lo disfruten y comentad . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro capitulo de el grimorio de los 6 caminos . **

**Oh yeah . **

**Espero que todo el mundo este disfrutando de este mi fanfic y comented claro . **

**Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo numero 5 que todo el mundo lo disfruten . **

**Cápitulo 5 **

**( Fuera de la Academia Kuoh ) **

Kaito y Asia estaban caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada a la escuela hasta que Kaito se percato que habían dos figuras de pie en la puerta de la entrada principal de la Academía Kuoh . Eran Rias y Akeno .

`` Buenos dias Kaito y buenos dias a ti también Asia ´´ dijo Rias saludando a los dos con una sonrisa .

`` Buenos dias Kaito-kun y buenos dias a ti también Asia-chan ´´dijo Akeno con una sonrisa .

`` Ah , buenos dias Rias-san y buenos dias a ti también Akeno-san ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo y saludando a las dos con la mano .

`` Buenos dias Rias-san y Akeno-san ´´ dijo Asia saludando con una sonrisa y realizaba una reverencia .

Cuando los alumnos y las alumnas observarón como el nuevo estudiante estaba hablando con las dos grandes onee-samas de la Academia Kuoh como si fueran normales .

`` ¡ Kyaaaa - ! ¡ Es Rias-oneesama ! ´´

`` ¡ Akeno-oneesama también está aquí ! ´´

`` ¿ P - Por qué está hablando Otsutsuki con ellas ? ´´

`` ¡ Nooo - ! ¡ No , Otsutsuki - kun ! ´´

`` ¿ Está saliendo con las dos ? ¡ Pensé que Otsutsuki - san ya tiene a Asia ! ´´

`` ¿ Qué pasa con la chica que estuvo hablando con Otsutsuki la semana pasada ? ´´ .

`` ¡ No me digas que Otsutsuki es un p - pervertido ! ¡ Eso es lo que tiene que ser ! ´´

Las malas lenguas de muchos estudiantes empezarón a extenderse alrededor de la entrada de la Academia Kuoh . Los estudiantes varones de la Academia Kuoh comenzarón a hacer su propia historía con el fin de hacer que se sientan un poco mejor .

Kaito comenzó a caerse sudores por la cabeza y a sonrojarse por estar un poco avergonzado de escuchar esas conclusiones precipitadas sin sentido alguno por los estudiantes de la escuela .

`` ¿ Así qué vamos a ir directamente a la vieja escuela de la Academía Kuoh ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntádoles , intentando ignorar los comentarios de los otros estudiantes .

`` Sí . Solamente sígueme ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo a la pregunta de Kaito .

Kaito asintió y luego decidió decirle a Asia : `` Asia , puedes seguir adelante sin mi , si quieres ´´ .

Asia negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Kaito : `` Te seguire Kaito-san no importa a donde vayas ´´ .

`` Bien entonces . Rias-san , Akeno-san por favor tomen la iniciativa ´´ dijo Kaito a sus senpais .

Los cuatros tomarón el camino hacía el camino de el club de investigación de lo oculto .

**( En el club de investigación de lo oculto ) **

`` ¡ WOW ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras veia la habitación de la vieja escuela con una cara de asombro .

La sala del club de investigación de lo oculto es una sala con paneles de madera con sofas de estilo victoriano y sillas a lo largo de las paredes . Un lado está configurado para ser capaz de ser utilizado como un baño y un gran círculo mágico perteneciente a la familía Gremory también está allí para permitir teletransportate hacia y desde los clientes .

Tanto Kiba y Koneko ya estaban allí , sentados en los sofas . Se pusierón de pie cuando vierón a Rias y Akeno entrarón y dejarón que su maestro y Akeno se sientan en el sofá mientras se encontraban detrás de Rias y Akeno .

`` Primero que nada . ¿ Kaito , sabias que nosotros eramos demonios no es asi ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando a Kaito a lo que Kaito asintió con la cabeza .

`` Sí , lo sabía bueno yo no soy un humano normal , tal y como dijo Koneko-chan ´´ dijo Kaito mientras les explicaba a todos .

Lo que produjo que todo el mundo abriera los ojos cuando Kaito se lo explicó .

`` Yo soy un Shinobi provengo de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles de quien era él .

`` ¿ Eres un Shinobi ? ´´ dijo Rias con una cara de felicidad y unas estrelas en sus ojos .

`` Sí , y para no tener que ocultarlo yo soy el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles de que tenía dentro de su cuerpo .

Lo que produjo que todos y cada unos de la sala abrieran los ojos en gran medida ante la gran notificación de Kaito de que era un Jinchuriki .

`` ¡ T - También eres un Jinchuriki y encima del bijuu más fuerte ! ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida por ver en primera persona a un Jinchuriki .

`` No teneis porque asustaros tengo control sobre mi bijuu y nos llevamos bien somos amigos , Kurama yo y Ddraig ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles de que tenía control sobre su bijuu y que ambos eran amigos .

`` No me preocupa que no pudieras controlar tu bijuu , pero me alegra de que te lleves bien con tu bijuu y tengas control de su poder ´´ dijo Rias informandole de que no le preocupa su poder .

` Tiene bastante valor , ¿ no creeis chicos ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente informandoles a sus amigos .

**[ Hmph , esta mocosa si que tiene agallas para no asustarse ante mi Jinchuriki , creo que nos lo vamos a pasar bastante bien ] **dijo Kurama compartiendo su opinión respecto de Rias .

**( Yo también pienso igual , pero y la reacción de mia de que mi compañero es el Sekiryuutei ) **dijo Ddraig quejandose de donde está su reacción .

``Kaito-kun acabas de decir Ddraig , ¿ podria ser que tu seas el ... ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole a Kaito .

`` A sí se me olvido decirlo , también soy el Sekiryuutei ´´ dijo Kaito añadiendo más información de si mismo .

`` ¡¿ También eres el Sekiryuutei ?! ´´ dijo Rias asombrada por la noticía de Kaito .

`` Sí soy el titular del Loginus **Boosted Gear **´´ dijo Kaito afirmando la pregunta de Rias , mientras invocaba en su brazo izquierdo su Sacred Gear .

**( Dragon Booster ) **

Entonces en el brazo izquierdo de Kaito aparecío un guante de color rojo con una gema de color verde en el centro del guante y unas protuberancias de color dorado alrededor del guante .

`` ¿¡ E - Entonces , tu eres realmente el Dragon Emperador Rojo , entonces Asia que pinta contigo !? ´´ preguntó Rias de nuevo

`` Rescate a Asia de la soledad en el Vaticano cuando viajaba por el mundo la encontre y me decía mi mismo de que tenía que rescatarla de la soledad y para poder protegerla me puse a mi mismo unos cuantos sellos en mi cuerpo ´´ dijo Kaito mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Asia , a lo que Asia se sonrojo ante la acción de Kaito .

`` ¿ Sellos ? ¿ Pero no acabas de decir que podias controlar tus poderes ? ´´ dijo Rias no entendiendo lo que acababa de decir Kaito .

Kaito negó con la cabeza y les explicó el porque : `` Trataba de evitar el poder llamar la atención , pero hasta ahora no va tan bien . Como ustedes pueden observar , tu y Yuuma ya se han percatado de mi presencía ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y le dio una risa forzada a Rias .

Rias cerró los ojos por unos momentos , tomó una respiración profunda . Ella decidió entonces realizarle una pregunta a Kaito y a Asia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre .

`` ¿ Asia y K-Kaito les gustaría a ambos de formar parte de mi nobleza ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandoles a los dos un poco nervioso .

Kaito y Asia abrieron los ojos ante tal propuesta y se miraron entre si como si supieran que decir , pero luego de un momento de duda los dos sonrieron como si hubieran pensado lo mismo .

`` Sí , aceptamos formar parte de tu nobleza Rias - san ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo por los dos , Asia solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡¿ R - Realmente ?! ´´ dijo Rias mientras se disparaba hacia adelante de la mano de Kaito y de Asia y los miró con mucha alegría . Sus ojos brillaban .

`` Sí ´´ dijeron Asia y Kaito con una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` ¡ Yaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ Rias saltó arriba y abajo mientras abrazaba tanto a Asia como a Kaito .

`` Ejem ... ´´ Akeno tosió para recordarle su posición actual .

Rias dejó rapidamente de lada a Kaito y a Asia .

`` L - Lo siento ´´ dijo Rias sonrojada como ella se disculpo con los dos . Kaito solamente se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza y Asia tan solamente no mostro ninguna preocupación manteniendo tu sonrisa .

`` Pero si ambos se reencarnan como demonios , eso significa que ustedes dos van a vivir como mis siervos , ¿ lo entienden ? ´´ dijo Rias recordandoles el costo .

`` Sí , lo entendemos ¿ no es así Asia ? ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a la pregunta de Rias y al mismo tiempo preguntandole a Asia .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Asia con mucha alegría .

`` Pero Asia tu eras una exmonja , ¿ esta bien que te reencarnes en un demonio ? no podras volver a orar de nuevo a Dios ´´ dijo Rias con una expresión de culpable de no querer obligarla a convertirla en un demonio .

`` L - Lo se que si me convierto en un demonio no podre orar más a Dios ... pero si Kaito-san se convierte en un demonio yo también me convertire en un demonio , me prometí que iba a seguir a Kaito-san siempre y si eso significa convertirse en un demonio , l - lo hare ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo ya a la pregunta de Rias con unos ojos decididos en su rostro .

**[ Esta chica de verdad es fuerte para querer seguirte , tienes una hermanita muy valiente Kaito de verdad tienes que protegerla , bueno si ahora se reencarnan en demonios de seguro tendras más ayuda de todos estos demonios , ¿ no lo crees ? ] **dijo Kurama admitiendo la valentía de Asia de querer convertirse en un demonio a pesar de ser un seguidor de Dios .

**( Esa es nuestra Asia ) **dijo Ddraig admitiendo también el valor de Asia por su gran decisión .

` Jejejejejejejeje , si se nota que es Asia esta dispuesta a seguirme a donde sea , pero tienes razón Kurama si nos unimos a ellos tendre más ayuda de poder protegerla sin duda creo que hare bien en unirme a la familía Gremory ´ pensó Kaito en su mente concordando con su bijuu .

Kaito frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Asia , a lo que Asia se sorprendió y se sonrojó en medida por la acción de Kaito .

Kaito entonces se volvio hacía Rias dejando de frotar la cabeza de Asia y colocando una expresión seria `` Entonces , ¿ cuales son nuestras opciones para que podamos convertirnos en unos demonios ? ´´ .

Rias sacó sus piezas de ajedrez de su bolsillo y en la mano eran piezas de ajedrez de color carmesí , con 1 torre , 1 obispo , 1 cabellero y 8 peones .

`` Se trata de mis Evil pieces . Estas piezas pueden ayudarlos a reencarnarlos en un demonio . Elijan sus piezas Kaito y Asia ´´ .

Kaito miro la mano de Rias por un momento para elegir su pieza y la de Asia .

`` Para Asia la pieza de obispo y para mi las piezas de peón , los ochos peones ´´ .

`` !? ´´ Rias levantó una ceja ante el comentarío de Kaito , no de la pieza de Asia , sino más bien el de consumir los ochos peones comenzó el ritual con Asia , cuando Asia toco la pieza de obispo comenzó a brillar .

`` Yo te ordeno , en mi nombre Rias Gremory . A ti Asia Argento . Qué resucites de nuevo a esta tierra como mi siervo y tienes que renacer como un demonio . Tu , mi Obispo , estaras encantada con tu nueva vida ´´ dijo Rias mientras era rodeada por un aura carmesí y a cantar .

La pieza de ajedrez de color carmesí brillo y voló y entrarón en el cuerpo de Asia .

`` Bienvenida a mi familia Asia Argento ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro dandole la bienvenida a uno miembro de su familía .

`` Si , Rias-san ´´ dijo Asia con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Entonces tu eres el siguiente Kaito ´´ dijo Rias notandose con ganas de convertirlo en su siervo , entonces Rias dejó caer todas las piezas de ajedrez de los peones , poniendo el resto de sus piezas en su bolsillo , entonces las ocho piezas que se encontraban en la mano de Kaito empezarón a brillar , todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver el brillo de las piezas .

`` Por favor Kaito ponte de pie delante de mi ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono serio en su rostro . Kaito se puso de pie y se coloco delante de Rias .

Entonces una potencía demoniaca empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Rias más grande incluso que cuando empezó con Asia . Luego comenzó a cantar : `` Yo te ordeno , en mi nombre Rias Gremory . A tí , Kaito Otsutsuki . Que resucites de nuevo en esta tierra como mi siervo y tienes que renacer como un demonio . ¡ Tu , mi peón , estarás encantado con tu nueva vida ! ´´ .

Las piezas de ajedrez carmesi brillarón y volaron alrededor del cuerpo de Kaito .

Rias detiene de emitir su potencia demoniaca después de confirmar que todas y cada unas de las piezas de ajedrez , las ocho , han entrado en el cuerpo de Kaito . Entonces ella hizo un suspiro .

`` Ara ara , Kaito-kun debes ser muy fuerte . Teniendo en cuenta que has consumido las ocho piezas a la vez . Ufufufufu ´´ dijo Akeno elogiando a Kaito mientras coloca la palma de su mano en la mejilla y se rio .

`` I - Increible ... te llevastes todas y cada una de las piezas de ajedrez ... Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Kiba con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro .

`` Increible ... ´´ dijo Koneko mientras tenía sus ojos un poco abiertos .

Kaito miro a su propio cuerpo , abrió y cerro sus manos , sintiendo una nueva oleada de poder en él . Kaito se ha vuelto más fuerte . Ahora , él es un medio demonio / ninja y medio dragón .

`` Permitadme presentarme de nuevo yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki mitad demonio/ninja mitad dragon , espero que todo el mundo nos podamos llevar bien ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa mientras se presentaba con un ligero arco en su cuerpo .

`` Y - Yo soy Asia Argento , espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien ´´ dijo Asia con un tono nervioso pero con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Bueno antes de poder daros la bienvenida , Kaito hay una pregunta que me gustaria hacerte ´´ dijo Rias todo el mundo mirandola con una cara de duda , pero Kaito se imaginaba que era la pregunta .

`` ¿ Qué es Rias-sama ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole sobre su duda .

`` ... ¿ Eres descendiente de Rikudo Sennin ? ´´ pregutó Rias haciendo que todo el mundo se asombriera por su pregunta .

`` ¡¿ Rikudo Sennin !? ´´ dijo Akeno asombrada por lo que acababa de decir .

`` ¡¿ Un descendiente ?! ´´ dijo Kiba también asombrado por la información .

`` Imposible ´´ dijo Koneko con los ojos muy abiertos ante tal información .

Todo el mundo dirigerón sus miradas a Kaito te estaba un poco incomodo por las miradas que todos le estaban echando por lo que acababa de decir Rias .

`` Si , por parte materna soy un descendiente del mismo clan que provenía el Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Kaito contestando ante la pregunta de Rias .

```````` ¡¿ ´´´´´´´´´´ Todos y cada uno de los presentes , a excepción de Asia que ya lo sabía , era la primera vez que estaban ante el desciendente del que una vez fue conocido como el ser humano más fuerte del mundo .

`` Ya que estamos rebelando cosas , habeís oido un objeto que todo el mundo dijo que era un mito conocido como el Grimorio de los Seis Caminos ´´ dijo Kaito revelando un mito perdido .

`` Sí se dice que es una piedra que guarda parte de chakra de los nueve bijuus , pero dicen que es solamente un rumor una leyenda ´´ dijo Rias afirmando ante la frase de Kaito .

A Kaito le crecio una sonrisa en su rostro y soltando una pequeña risa en su cara , todo el mundo lo miraron con duda a que le resultaba tan gracioso , entonces Kaito se levantó y empezó a quitarse la parte de arriba del uniforme y dejandolo con una camiseta corta de color morada entonces les dio la espalda a todos y se levantó la camisa mostrando algo que todo el mundo se asombró al ver , en la espalda de Kaito estaba el simbolo del yinyang y alrededor de dicho simbolo había diez pequeñas puertas y en cada circulo estaba la imagen de cada bijuu a excepción de una puerta que era como el yinyang pero del mismo tamaño que cada circulo pequeño .

`` Pués os puedo asegurar que ese mito o leyenda es de verdad , bueno esta es la prueba ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se volvía a poner la camisa morada de nuevo en su sitio .

`` E - Entonces de verdad existe y puedes emplearlo ´´ dijo Rias asombrada por lo que acaba de ver .

`` Sí , os acordaís tu y Akeno-san de mi batalla con ese exocista loco en la playa ´´ dijo Kaito recordandoles a Rias y Akeno su batalla con ese exorcista loco `` en ese momento emplee el Grimorio y utilize la puerta del primer bijuu Shukaku ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles de lo que uso en esa batalla .

`` Bueno una vez que mis dudas se han resultó con todo esto ´´ dijo Rias con una cara de felicidad .

`` Kaito y Asia ´´ dijo Rias gritando sus nombres entonces sus siervos comenzarón a reunirse a su lado .

`` Nosotros , los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto , os damos la bienvenida como demonios ´´ dijo Rias dandoles la bienvenida a Kaito y a Asia .

* ¡ PA ! *

En ese momento , aparecieron alas de murcielagos detrás de todo el mundo incluso en la espalda de Kaito y la de Asia .

`` Woooooooh ´´ dijo Kaito asombrado mientras miraba sus propias alas , lo que hace que Rias riase un poco , Asia también tenía una cara de asombro . Kaito trato de batir un par de veces sus y tuvo exitó.

`` Ahora Kaito , Asia permitanme darles unos consejos como becarios de demonios ´´ dijo Rias mientras hablaba con una expresión facial grave . Los demonios son seres que significa que no pueden participar con cualquier cosa u acción que tenga relación alguna con Dios o con la Biblía , ya que pueden dar dolores de cabeza u otros efectos secundarios desagradables , por lo que si Asia rezase tendría dolores de cabeza . Los demonios también son vulnerables a los objetos sagrados como los crucifijos , el agua bendita y la biblia . Los demonios pueden ser eliminados facilmente por las espadas sagradas y los Sacred Gears con propiedades divinas . Además , la luz intensa , como las armas basadas en la luz usadas por los angeles caidos y los ángeles y las espadas de luz utilizadas por los sacerdotes ya que pueden ocasionar daños graves o incluso peor , matar a los demonios . Rias empezó a explicarles como una ametralladora .

`` Sí , lo tengo todo Rias-san ´´ dijo Kaito tomando toda la información que Rias le había dicho , bueno un ninja tiene que tener todo en su cabeza asi como pensar estrategias .

`` S - Sí ´´ dijo Asia intentando conseguir toda la información .

`` Mal , ustedes tienen que llamarme Buchou a partir de ahora en adelante , ya que sois miembros de mi club ´´ dijo Rias informandoles a los dos .

`` Entendido Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

`` H - Hai Buchou-san ´´ respondió Asia .

`` Oh , es casi la hora de las clases ´´dijo Rias mientras se fijaba en un reloj .

`` Kaito , Asia , por favor volved aquí después de las clases . Todavía hay algo que tenemos que discutir . Enviare a alguién a por vosotros . ¿ Entendieron ? ´´ dijo Rias informandoles a Kaito y a Asia mientras que ambos salian de la habitación del club .

`` Entendido Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Hai Buchou-san ´´ dijo Asia .

**( En el aula de segundo año ) **

Mientras el estudiante estuviera la llegada del profesor para empezar la clase , los estudiantes varones se reunián en la mesa de Kaito con un aire de envidia y celos .

`` ¡ Otsutsuki ! ¡ He oido rumores de que te invitarón a formar parte del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ! ¿¡ Es eso cierto !? ´´

`` ¿ Cómo lo hiciste para poder unirte ? ¿ Cuentanos tu secreto ? ´´

`` ¡ Maldita sea ! ¿ Por qué al llegar tu conseguistes estar con las dos grandes Onee-samas de la Academía Kuoh ? ´´

`` ¡ Otsutsuki ! ¡ Cuentanos tu secreto ! ¿ Acaso estas chantajeando a Rias-senpai y Akeno-senpai ? ¡ No hay manera de que elijeran a añguién como tu ! ´´

Dos estudiantes masculinos estaban gritando a Kaito con enojo por unirse al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto . Un estudiante tenía el pelo de color castaño con gafas mientras que el otro estudiante tenía el pelo de color negro .

Kaito no le preocupaba las quejas de los demás estudiantes , pero estaba un poco preocupado de conseguir enemigos en la escuela .

`` Bueno calma hombre tampoco es que sea para tanto , Duo Pervertido , Orito y Usugi ´´ dijo Kaito intentando calmar el aire de ansias de matar .

`` Además también se que ustedes dos eran los que difuminarón esos estupidos rumores acerca de mi . Todavía puedo tolerar algunos rumores estoy acostumbrado , pero os aconsejo que no sigais haciendolo por vuestro bien ´´ dijo Kaito dandoles una mirada un poco de miedo con su ojo izquierdo .

Todos los estudiantes se alejarón un poco de Kaito , sintiendo a su alrededor un aire de miedo de lo que Kaito acababa de decir . Tanto Orito como Usugi sudaban y estaban bastante nerviosos . Sus uniformes tenian unas manchas humedas como si se hubieran orinado en sus pantalones .

`` K - Kaito-san ... ´´ dijo Asia intentando calmar a Kaito .

**( Calmate socio , calmate ... ) **dijo Ddraig intentando calmar a su portador .

**[ Calmate Kaito no le des importancia a esos rumores , tu sabes que no son verdad ] **dijo Kurama también intentando calmar a su Jinchuriki .

Al escuchar tanto las voces de Asia , Ddraig y de Kurama , el aire de alrededor de Kaito se dispersó inmediatamente .

`` Lo siento , creo que me sulfurado un poco ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose con todos por haberlos asustarlos .

Toda la clase se mantuvo callada hasta que el profesor llego a la clase .

**( Tiempo de Descanso ) **

Kaito estaba mirando por la ventana mientras estaba esperando de quien quiera que fuese que Buchou enviaría para llevarlo a el Club , sin embargo los pensamientos de Kaito se desviarón al recordar su infancía en sus tiempos en la Villa recordando también sus tiempos con sus compañeros de equipo y los amigos que hizo .

**[ Echas de menos la Villa no es así Kaito y a tus compañeros ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

` Sí los echo de menos a todos y a la villa , espero que si Tsunade-sama quiera podamos formar la paz entre la Villa y el Inframundo , mi padre siempre quería la paz al igual que mis dos hermanos ´ pensó Kaito respondiendo ante el comentario de Kurama .

**( ¿ No te arrepientes de haber abandonado tu Villa , compañero ? De seguro tu acción te convertiría en un traidor ) **preguntó Ddraig a su portador .

` ... Si puedo evitar que alguién de mi villa muera , estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier sentimiento de odio y de rencor con tal de que la gente de mi villa este ha salvo , asi que basicamente no me arrepiento de cualquier decisión en vida ´ dijo Kaito pensando y respondiendo a la pregunta de Ddraig .

Los dos espiritus estaban riendo ante la respuesta que les había dado Kaito , luego Kaito soltó una risa suave al escuchar las risas de sus dos espiritus , fue entonces algo rompio los pensamientos de Kaito .

`` Kyaaa - . ¡ Es Kiba - kun ! ´´

`` ¿ Por qué está aquí ? ´´

`` ¡ Es el prínicpe de la Academia Kuoh ! ´´ .

Las chicas gritarón de alegría cuando vieron que Kiba entró en su salón de clase . Kiba sonrió ante él , camino hacía el asiento de Kaito .

`` Yo Kiba . Entonces creo que Buchou te envió a por nosotros , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo y saludando a Kiba .

`` Sí , Buchou me había pedido que viniera a por tí y Asia ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendo a su frase .

Las chicas empezarón a fantasear con otra cosa .

`` ¿ Podria ser que Otsutsuki-kun x Kiba-kun ? ¡ Nooooooooo ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Nooooo ! ¡ No me puedo imaginar que esten juntos ! ´´

`` ¡¿ Q - Quizas Kiba-kun x Otsutsuki-kun ?! ´´

Tanto Kiba como Kaito tenian sudor callendose por sus cabezas al escuchar eso .

`` Vamos Asia , ¿ estas preparada ? ´´ preguntó Kaito mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a la de Asia .

`` Hai ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo poniendose de pie y recogiendo su mochila .

Al salir de la sala de clase .

`` ¿ Qué sucede con esta gente de la escuela ? ¿ Qué tan salvaje puede llegar a ser su imaginación ? ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en voz muy baja para solamente escucharlo él , Asia y Kiba podian oirlo .

`` Jajajajajajaja ... ´´ rio Kiba entendiendo lo que significaba lo que había dicho Kaito , mientras que Asia inclino la cabeza sin comprender a lo que quería decir Kaito .

`` No entiendo lo que querieres decir Kaito-san ... ´´ dijo Asia hablando inocentemente .

` Ella es tan inocente ... ´ pensarón igualmente Kaito y Kiba ya que miraron a Asia por un tiempo .

Kaito puso su mano sobre su cabeza y dijo : `` Voy a explicartelo a ti la proxima vez ´´ .

`` ¿ Me lo prometes ? ´´ preguntó Asia con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro .

`` Te lo prometo ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

**( En el club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

`` Oh , estais aqui ´´ dijo Rias saludando cuando vio a Kiba entrando en el salón del club junto con Kaito y Asia . Tanto Akeno y Koneko ya estaban presentes en la habitación . El Kiba se estaba sentando en el sofa , mientras que Kaito se estaba sentando en el lado opuesto del sofa con una gran cantidad de comida .

`` Lo siento por llamarte durante tu tiempo de descanso Kaito . Pero todavía tengo algunas preguntas que necesito preguntarte ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Bueno , no tiene por - ´´ dijo Kaito empezando a hablar pero algo que interrumpio su charla .

* ¡ GROWLLLLLLLL - ! *

El silencío se hizo cargo durante un par de minutos en la sala del club .

Kaito se sonrojó fuertemente y dijo un poco avergonzado : `` ... Si bien mientras que tenemos estas conversaciones ... y si no os importa si como aqui , ¿ verdad ? ´´

Rias se estaba cubriendo su boca , tratando de reprimir su risa .

`` Ara ara ufufufufufufufufufufufufufu ´´ dijo Akeno riendose .

`` Eh ... ´´ se rio un poco Koneko .

Tanto Kiba y Asia tenian sus rostros girados al otro lado tratando de ocultar sus rostros , pero Kaito al tener oidos de dragon podía escucharlos reirse un poco .

**[( ¡ Pfff ! ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! )] **se estaban riendo Ddraig y Kurama fuertemente dentro de la cabeza de Kaito .

`` Sí , puedes comer mientras estamos hablando , Kaito ´´ dijo Rias finalmente hablando mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos .

`` G - Gracias Buchou ... ´´ dijo Kaito dandole las gracias a Rias todavía ruborizado en gran medida de lo que acababa de suceder .

Kaito se sentó junto a Koneko y sacó su caja del almuerzo de su bolsa de la academía . Los ojos de Koneko estaban pegados en Kaito en ese momento ... o ... mejor dicho tenía sus ojos en la lonchera para ser un poco más precisos .

Los ojos de todos se abrieron a excepción de Asia que ya sabía de la lonchera de Kaito , era una lonchera extra grande .

` ¡ Es grande ! Espera ... ¿ comó logro hacer que encajase en su mochila ? ´ pensó Rias sorprendida por la lonchera de Kaito .

Kaito entonces dirigio su mirada a Rias y habló `` ¿ de quería hablar Buchou ? ´´

`` Oh . Ummm , puesto que Asia es mi obispo se que puede usar la magia . Así que me he estado preguntando , ¿ tu también puedes emplear magía a pesar de ser un ninja ? ´´ preguntó Rias cuando vio que estaba tragando su lonchera vigorosamente .

* GULP *

`` Haaaa - ´´ Kaito mostró una expresión agradable como él había devorado la mitad de su comida en un minuto él cubrió su lonchera y habló .

`` Como sabreis los ninjas empleamos chakra y tenemos cinco naturalezas : fuego , tierra , viento , rayo y agua . Una de las habilidades del Grimorio es que me permite acceder y cambiar la naturaleza de mi chakra a los cinco elementos y como me fui de viaje también quería aprender cosas nuevas , respondiendo a tu pregunta si puedo emplear magía , mayoritariamente magia de fuego y magia de rayo ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles a todo el mundo de sus habilidades .

`` ¿ Te refieres a magia basica ? ´´ preguntó de nuevo Rias .

`` No magia basica . Puedo utilizar diferentes tipos de fuegos y relampagos ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles a todos .

```````` ? ´´´´´´´´ Todos los demonios , exceptuando a Asia que ya lo sabía , tenían inclinada sus cabezas . sin entender lo que quería decir Kaito .

Kaito decidío mostrarles a todos y dejo su lonchera .

Luego sacó su mano izquierda manteniendo su guante en su mano .

`` Esta es la llama negra de la diosa sintoista , Amaterasu , es unas de mis llamas favoritas ´´ dijo Kaito mientras aparecía una llama de color negra en su mano izquierda .

`` Estas son las llamas del infierno del Dios griego , Hades ´´ dijo Kaito cambiando de una llama negra a una llama de color azul que parpadeaba en su mano .

Kaito entonces dejo de emitir las distintas llamas en su mano izquierda y levanto su mano derecha e hizo lo mismo , pero con relampagos .

`` Este es el rayo negro del Dios sintoista , Susanoo ´´ dijo Kaito mientras aparecia unos rayos de color negro en su mano derecha .

`` Y estos son los rayos del Dios griego , Zeus ´´ dijo Kaito mientras cambiaba de un rayo negro a un rayo dorado .

`` Ademas de tener estas magias , tambien tengo un Dojutsu en mi ojo derecho ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles a sus compañeros .

`` ¿ Dojutsu ? Si no recuerdo solamente había dos clanes con Dojutsus y ambos eran de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja , ¿ no es así ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Sí , asi es este Dojutsu me lo dio un ninja que era como un hermano mayor para mi ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se estaba quitando el parche de su ojo .

Cuando Kaito se estaba quitando el parche abrió su ojo derecho , todos y cada uno de ellos se sorprendieron al ver el ojo derecho de Kaito , era un ojo rojo como la sangre junto con tres aspas .

`` Este dojutsu se llama Sharingan ´´ dijo Kaito informandoles .

`` ¿ Sharingan ? Si no recuerdo mal pertenecía a un clan ninja llamado Uchiha , ¿ no es así ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Si , asi es ´´ dijo Kaito afirmando a la pregunta de Rias , pero nadie noto que lo dijo de un modo un poco triste , entonces volvió a colocarse su parche .

Kaito fue sorprendido con la guardía baja , una vez más , cuando fue aborbado por Rias .

`` ¡ Eres increible Kaito ! ¡ Estoy tan feliz de tu y Asia esteis en mi nobleza ! ´´ dijo Rias felizmente mientras abrazaba a Kaito con fuerza .

Kaito sin embargo ... consiguió ver que su cabeza estaba metida en el pecho de Rias .

` P - P - P - Pechos ... no puedo respirar ´ una parte de Kaito comenzó a entrar en panico ya que fue sofocado por Rias mientras que por otro lado de él se sentía consolado como que estaba mintiendo sobre que notaba algo blando .

`` ¡ B - Buchou-san ! ¡ Por favor , suelte a Kaito-san ! ´´ dijo Asia con una cara de pucheros lindos intentando todo lo posible para separar a Kaito . Pero parecer que ha fallado .

`` Ara ara . Tal vez debería unirme también ´´ dijo Akeno mientras estaba detrás de Kaito y abrazandolo por su espalda .

Ahora Kaito estaba atrapado entre dos pares de pechos grandes .

`` Akeno suelta a Kaito ´´ dijo Rias entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba fijamente a Akeno .

`` Ara ara . ¿ Por qué debería hacerlo Buchou ? Solamente estoy dandole a Kaito-kun una recompensa por ser tan increíble ´´ dijo Akeno mientras hablaba de nuevo con Rias .

`` Mi recompesa es bastante ´´ dijo Rias replicando de inmediato `` ¿ A qué si Kaito ? ´´ dijo Rias mirando hacía abajo para ver al chico de pelo castaño . Pero ...

`` Pechos de B ... ´´ dijo Kaito desmayado al alcance de Rias y Akeno . Sus ojos se arremolinaban y había sangre saliendo de su nariz .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ´´ `` ¡ Kaito-kun ! ´´ `` ¡ Kaito-san ! ´´ Rias , Akeno y Asia se sorprendieron al ver a Kaito tendido en el suelo .

Kiba se rio timidamente al ver lo que acababa de suceder mientras que Koneko a escondidas de todos se comió la comida que quedaba en la lonchera de Kaito .

**( Tarde en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Después de que Kaito se despertará , tanto Rias y Akeno se disculparón con él por haberle hecho que se desmayara pero él dijo que no tenía importancía alguna .

`` Kaito , ¿ comó aprendiste este tipo de magia ? Me refiero , puedo entender el aprendizaje de las cinco naturalezas de chakra , pero ¿ como aprendistes la magía de los dioses griegos y la de los dioses sintoistas ? ¿ Como ? ´´ dijo Rias un poco desconcertada por el hecho de que Kaito era capaz de manejar la magia de algunos Dioses .

`` Bueno ... se puede decir que les había preguntando con mucha educación que si estaban dispuestos a enseñarme ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo indice y sonrio timidamente .

`` Pero en cuanto al fuego del infierno ... me lo tuve que comer ... el Dios griego Hades , no es para nada en absoluto un buen Dios . Me desafio a un duelo justamente en el momento en el que le pedí que me enseñara el fuego del infierno ´´ dijo Kaito frunciendo el ceño al recordar lo que había sucedido .

```````` !?´´´´´´´´ Los demonios de la habitación se sorprendieron de nuevo . Kaito no dejaba de sorprenderlos a todos .

`` ¡¿ Te comiste la llama del infierno ?! ¿¡ Comó !? ´´ preguntó Rias escandalosamente .

`` Bueno ... en aquel entonces , había usado toda mi energía y chakra para poder dañarle y mi manera de salir del infierno con el fuego ... Pero fallé . Fue entonces me empeze a comerme la llama ... tenía un poco de hambre ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se encogía de hombros mientras le explicaba a todos .

`` Para que alguién pueda sobrevivir entrando en el infierno ... Eres realmente increíble Kaito ´´ dijo Rias murmurando .

Kaito estaba a punto de seguir comiendo su lonchera ... pero no había nada en ella .

* GAKHONG * La mandibula de Kaito se cayó al suelo .

¡¿ M - Mi comida ?! ´´ dijo Kaito manteniendo su lonchera mientras se agitaba un poco . Luego se volvió a mirar a el culpable .

Koneko estaba usando su pañuelo para limpiar su boca . Luego puso su pulgar hacia arriba y le dijo : `` Estaba delicioso ... ´´ .

`` ... ´´ Kaito agacho su cabeza perdiendo sus palabras .

De repente , Akeno apareció y habló con Rias con un tono serio .

`` Buchou , hemos recibido un mensaje del duque Archiduque ´´ .

`` ¿ Archiduque ? ´´ dijo Rias cuestionando .

Akeno asintió con la cabeza y mostró una expresión seria : `` Al parecer hay un demonio callejero que anda suelto en esta ciudad ´´ .

`` Buchou . Cuando dice Demonio Callejero , ¿ se refiere a los demonios que dejan a sus amos , no ? preguntó Kaito a Rias .

Rias asintió con la cabeza `` Si , no solamente dejan a sus amos . También incluye a los demonios que se convierten en siervos de un demonio pero los traicionan o matan a sus amos . Ellos escogieron usar ese poder para su propio interes y causar destrucción en distintos lugares . También atacan y matan seres humanos . Cuando se encuentran uno , el maestro u otros demonios están clasificados para eliminar a los demonios callejeros . Esa es la ley de los demonios ´´ .

Kaito entendia muy bien esa información que le había contado Rias , no era distinto a su villa , entonces se levantó de su asiento y se estiro de hombros : `` Entonces creo que es hora de cazar algunos demonios callejeros ´´ .

**( Fuera de un edifició abandonado ) **

Ellos fueron teletransportados desde el salón del club . Kaito le había pedido a Asia que se fuera casa sin él ya que era demasiado peligrosa para ella , pero ella se nego decía que ahora es un demonio y forma parte del clan Gremory , Kaito sabía que ella puede emplear magía defensiva , pero aún así no se quitaba esa preocupación asi que le dijo que no se alejara de él o de Buchou .

`` ¿ Eh ? ... Así que ser un demonio ayuda a mejorar la vista durante la noche eh ´´ pensó Kaito en su mente como el podía ver claramente en la oscuridad .

**[ Ahora que puedes ver en la oscuridad el poder de tu Sharingan de seguro es mayor ] **dijo Kurama comentando en la mente de Kaito .

` Si eso parece ´ pensó Kaito en su mente , pero entonces su nariz se crispo por un tiempo ya que olio algo .

`` `` ... Huele a sangre ´´ ´´ `` `` !? ´´ ´´ .

Tanto Kaito y Koneko dijeron eso al mismo tiempo . Se miraron el uno a otro . Se mirarón el uno al otro . Koneko se estaba cubriendo su nariz con su uniforme .

Kaito sonrió a Koneko mientras sacaba los dos dedos con el signo de paz , Koneko entrecerró los ojos y se alejo .

` Hombre de seguro , ella es sería ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**( Socio , ¿ me necesitas a mi o a Kurama ? ) **preguntó Ddraig en la cabeza de Kaito .

` No solamente es un demonio callejero usar tu poder o el de Kurama seria una gran exageración ´ dijo Kaito en su mente .

**( Entonces me voy a descansar . Nos vemos mañana socio ) **dijo Ddraig hablando telepaticamente con Kaito antes de cortarse la llamada .

Kaito se rio cuando vio al Dragon Celestial tumbarse en su mundo interno , y parece que Kurama ya estaba durmiendo .

Al entrar en el edifició abandonado , Rias habló a Kaito .

`` Kaito , esta es una buena oportunidad para que observes como son las batallas de los demonios . Solamente hoy concentrate y observá como luchamos , ¿ vale ? . También explicaré los rasgos que tienen los siervos ´´ .

Kaito que estaba junto a Asia y Rias .

`` Como quieras Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito mientras asentia con la cabeza .

Mientras tanto algo se acercó a ellos ...

`` Me huele algo desagradable . Pero al mismo tiempo huele algo dulce . ¿ Es dulce ? ¿ Es amargo ? ´´ dijo una voz baja que venía debajo de la tierra .

Rias luego dijo : `` Demonio callejero Vaizor . Estamos aqui para eliminarte ´´ .

`` Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa - ´´ .

La risa anormal inhumano hace eco alrededor de los demonios .

De repente , una mujer en topless aparece de entre las sombras ... pero su cuerpo estaba flotando .

`` ¡ Woa - ! ´´ dijo Kaito rapidamente cubriendo su ojo izquierdo pensando que es de mala educación mirar a una mujer desnuda .

Sin embargo .

* PASO *

Una pisada pesada se escucho seguido por un cuerpo de una bestía gigantesca .

El demonio callejero parecía horrible . Mientras que la parte superior del cuerpo era de una mujer , la parte inferior del cuerpo era de un monstruo . El tamaño de ese monstruo era de al menos más de 6 metros de altura .

` Así que esto es lo que se siente y se convierte un demonio callejero ... ´ pensó Kaito entrecerrando su ojo izquierdo mientras miraba a la posición del monstruo delante de ellos .

`` Dejar a su maestro y arrasando todo a su alrededor definitivamente conduzces a ser eliminado por tu conducta . En el nombre del Duke Gremory , com mucho gusto te eliminaremos ´´ dijo Rias hablando en voz alta al demonio callejero .

`` ¡ Pequeña mocosa engreida ! ¡ Voy a rasgar ese cuerpo tuyo y colorearlo del mismo color que tu cabello ! ´´ dijo el monstruo chillando .

Rias solamente sonrió y comenzó a mandar a sus sirvientes .

`` ¡ Yuuto ! ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ respondió Kiba .

En ese instante Kiba desapareció de su posición . Corrió hacia el monstruo , pero Kaito le podía ver claramente ` Es rapido ... sin embargo ... no lo suficientemente rapido ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Rias comenzó a hablar , `` Yuuto es un caballero . Su rasgo es la velocidad . Los que se convierten en un caballero aumentan su velocidad . La última arma de Yuuto son las espadas ´´ .

Kiba se movía de aquí para alla esquivando los ataques del monstruo . A continuación , se detuvo de repente , sosteniendo una espada europea . Sacandola de su vaina .

Luego desapareció de nuevo , y lo siguiente que se escucho fue

`` ¡ Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ´´

El monstruo estaba gritando de dolor . Sus dos brazos gigantescos fueron separados de su torso . La sangre brotaba de sus heridas .

Koneko luego comenzó a caminar hacía el monstruo herido .

`` La siguiente es Koneko . Ella es una torre . El rasgo de una torre es l- ´´

`` ¡ Maaaaaaaaaaaaaalditooooooooooooo seaaaaaaaaaaaas ! ´´

La sección inferior del monstruo comenzó a abrirse formando una gran boca con grandes dientes afilados .

* CHOMP *

El monstruo se comió a Koneko . Sin embargo Rias se mantuvo en calma , al igual que Kaito .

`` El rasgo de una torre es que proporciona una fuerza absoluta y una alta defensa . Es imposible herir a Koneko con una mordida de ese calibre ´´ dijo Rias explicando los rasgos de la torre .

La boca inferior del monstruo empezó a abrirse . Mejor dicho , fue forzada abrirla . Dentro de esa boca estaba Koneko con sus uniformes un poco mojados por babas .

`` Vuela ... ´´

Koneko habló mientras abria la boca del demonio callejero y le proporcinaba un golpe hacía la sección inferior del demonio callejero .

* BANG *

El monstruo volo hacía atras con la sección inferior de su boca y los dientes destruidos .

`` Nada mal ´´ dijo Kaito cuando observó al monstruo salir volando hacía atras .

`` Por último , Akeno ´´ .

`` Hai Buchou Ara ara , ¿ qué debo hacer ? Ufufufufu ´´ dijo Akeno mientras sonreía y caminaba hacía el monstruo que estaba tirado en el suelo .

De repente , una de las manos del demonio callejero cerca de Rias , Kaito y Asia comenzó a moverse . Se arrastraba lentamente hacía Rias sin que ella se diera cuenta de eso .

Como se abalanzó la mano , Kaito se dio cuenta de inmediato .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ grito Kaito .

```````` !?´´´´´´´´ Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta cuando escucharón a Kaito gritar a su Rey .

Kaito se adelanto protegiendo a Kaito . Sacó su mano izquierda , justamente a tiempo para poder agarrar la muñeca de la mano cortada .

El brazo roto estaba cerca del rostro de Rias si Kaito no hubiese actuado , habría muerto .

Kaito entrecerro su ojo izquierdo mientras miraba a la mano cortada .

`` Ahora veras ... ´´ dijo Kaito con una mirada de enojo en su rostro .

Lanzó la mano cortada al aire y empezo´a realizar sellos con sus manos y ejecuto un jutsu .

**`` Jutsu de fuego : Gran bala de Fuego ´´ . **

Grito Kaito el nombre de su tecnica mientras exalaba de su boca una gran cantidad de llamas que se dirigian hacía la mano cortada reduciendola a cenizas . La temperatura en la fabrica se disparo hasta cierto nivel cuando Kaito lanzo su jutsu de fuego .

`` G - Gracias Kaito ´´ dijo Rias dandole las gracias a Kaito y al mismo tiempo que ponía una expresión de decepción . Ella estaba enojada con si misma . ¿ Como podria ella bajar la guardia ? .

`` Ara ara . No es agradable que usted atacase a nuestro Rey , ¡ Tienes que ser castigada ! ´´ dijo Akeno mientras mostraba una cara S .

Un circulo mágico de color amarillo palido comenzó a formarse mientras señalaba sus manos hacia el cielo .

* ¡ FLASH ! *

En un instante después , el cielo comenzó a brillar y a formarse relampagos .

`` ¡ Gagagagagagagaaaa ! ´´

El monstruo se estaba electrificando ... violentamente .

` Asi que Akeno-san utiliza también ataques basados en un relampagos como yo eh ´ pensó Kaito fijandose en la magia de Akeno .

`` Akeno es una reina . Ella es quién porta la pieza más fuerte después de mi . Ella es la inmejorable vicepresidenta de nuestro club que tiene todos los rasgos del peón , el caballero , la torre y el alfil ´´ .

`` Ara ara . Parece ser que todavía te quedan energias ´´ dijo Akeno mientras se lamía los labios mientras sigue mostrando su cara S .

* ¡ FLASH ! *

Otro rayo cayó y golpeó de nuevo al demonio callejero .

`` ¡ Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ .

Kaito se estremeció cuando vio a Akeno seguir golpeando al demonio callejero . Incluso se sintió un poco de pena por el demonio callejero ... solamente un poco .

Rias continuó con la explicación : `` Akeno destaca en ataques de poderes demoniacos . Ella podría utilizar elementos naturales de los relampagos , el hielo y el fuego . Y sobre todo ... Ella es la última Sádica ´´ .

Kaito y Asia tenian cayendo gotas de sudor cayendo por su cabeza caundo escucharón la declaración de Rias .

`` Bueno por lo general ella ; es muy amable , pero una vez que comienza la batalla , ella no se detendrá hasta que no se haya calmado ´´ .

Esa declaración provoco que tanto Asia y Kaito temblarán un poco `` Da miedo ... ´´ eran los pensamientos de Asia y Kaito .

`` Akeno , ya es suficiente ´´ dijo Rias dandole una orden a su reina y caminando hacía el monstruo .

`` Ara ara , ¿ ha terminado ya ? Todavía no estoy satisfecha con todo esto ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo y colocando su mano sobre su mejilla.

Rias luego puso su mano hacia el monstruo y le hizo una única pregunta : `` ¿ Unas últimas palabras ? ´´ .

El demonio callejero acababa de decir debilmente : `` S ... Solamente matame ... ´´ .

`` Muy bien . Jaque Mate ´´ .

Con esa respuesta , una gigantesca masa carmesí negra de poder demoniaca se disparó a partir de la palma de Rias .

Es tan grande que el cuerpo del demonio callejero es cubierto totalmente no dejando rastro alguno .

` ¡¿ E - Ese es el poder de la destrucción ?! ´ pensó Kaito abriendo su ojo izquierdo . al ver la magia .

Rias suspiró después de cofirmar que el demonio callejero estaba muerto .

`` Bueno todo el mundo buen trabajo ´´ .

Y asi la vida de Kaito empezó como la de un demonio .

**Y aqui tienen el capitulo numero cinco del grimorio de los seis caminos espero que todo el mundo lo disfrute . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction y de mis queridos fanfics a todos los lectores de mis fanfics os proporciono informacion de mis otros fanfics que estoy escribiendo que nadie deja comentarios ni opiniones y me estoy preocupando un pelin no es por nada , por eso dejo esto si eres fan de naruto o de high school dxd pues que lo vean . **

**Se me olvido decirlo los amigos pervertidos son Tulio Orito de Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka y Usui Kengo de Maken-ki que creo que lo copie mal en el capitulo anterior .**

**Descargo cualquier responsabilidad de high school dxd , naruto o de cualquier tipo de anime . **

**Capitulo 6 **

Ya habian pasado más de 2 semanas despues del encuentro con el demonio exiliado . Kaito les contaba sus misiones con algunos de sus compañeros y todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que les contaba especialmente Rias como una fan de Japon . Kaito y Asia se reunián los fines de semanas con Raynare y los otros , además la visita es gratis . Raynare y sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos cuando se enteraron de que Kaito y Asia , especialmente con Asia . Pero Kaito y Asia aún los consideraban sus amigos . No es que ellos pudieran acabar con él . Pero ser un demonio significaba que cada vez tendría unas sensaciones dolorosas cada vez que se acercan a una iglesía , así no podía evitarlo e inconscientemente rezaba y recibía un dolor de cabeza haciendo que todos los presentes o bien se riesen de ella o tenían gotas de sudor por su cabeza , sin embargo Kaito aguantaba bien . Si Asia aunque fuese ahora un demonio estaba feliz viniendo a la Iglesía entonces Kaito aguntaba lo que hacía falta . Rias le advertía acerca de los ángeles caídos , pero Kaito le había dicho que eran amigos . Cada vez que Asia salía a un trabajo Kaito se preocupaba por el deseo del cliente , pero Rias y Akeno le dijeron que no se preocupasen que los deseos subidos de tono no se admiten en la famila Gremory , si algún dia Kaito se encontraba en un trabajo la dejara bien o con Rias y los demás o bien con Raynare y su compañeros . Aunque les advirtío a Raynare y a sus compañeros de que si se atraven hacerle daño , haciendo que Raynare y sus compañeros se encontrasen un poco asustados . Pero Raynare se burlo de Kaito llamandole `` Siscon ´´ haciendo que Kaito se sonrojase avergonzado y los demás se rieran de él , sin embargo Asia se preguntaba de que hablaban .

De vez en cuando Kaito decidió prepararle uno de sus almuerzos grandes a Koneko . Parece ser que Koneko desde que tomó la comida de Kaito le había cogido el gusto . Los ojos de Koneko brillaban cada vez que Kaito le entregaba uno de sus almuerzos que él mismo le había preparado , pero algo sorprendio a Kaito es una de las preguntas que Koneko le formuló , le habia preguntado si habla con Orito y con Usui de el duo pervertido , y le respondió que si , y le preguntaba si era miembro del duo ... Kaito nego con la cabeza con rubor ante la pregunta de Koneko , sin embargo Koneko empezó a dudar de Kaito , y Kaito le repetía de que no era un pevertido .

Kiba juntó con Kaito y Asia se juntarón ambos en el recreo para poder almorzar sus almuerzos juntos y compartian charlas y risas , Kaito y Kiba fueron abordados de vistas por chicas escuchaban rumores y risitas por su parte , Asia tenia una cara de pucheros en sus rostros cuando miraba a Kaito , sin embargo Kaito tenía una cara de confusión en su rostro de lo que le pasa a Asia .

Akeno le encantaba hacerles bromas a Kaito . Kaito se ruborizaba en medida ante las bromas de Akeno . Aunque ... Kaito todavía tenias problemas para diferenciar su modo de gran dama y su modo S , Akeno le recordaba alguién de su villa y también era una chica que tenís un lado S , cuando Kaito le dijo eso a Akeno dijo que le encantaría conocer a su amiga , Kaito dijo que sin duda alguna se llevarían bastane bien .

Rias comenzó a mostrar un poco de afecto por Kaito . Queriendo reclamar a Kaito , ya que decía que Kaito era solamente de ella . Sin embargo Kaito era demasiado denso como para poder notarlo . Al principio Kaito pensó que ella solamente le estaba tomando el pelo . Pero ... últimamente , Kaito también comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por ella también . Pero él negó esa sensación y decidió mantenerlo y ocultarlo mientras pensaba que era imposible para él , aunque fuera descendiente de Rikudo Sennin , porque él era su siervo y Buchou era su amo .

Rias quedo bastante impresionada por la actuación de Kaito en sus servicios con los contratos . Se habían formados muchos para Kaito y todos los contratos tenían muy buenas opiniones . Pero tiene llamadas sobre todo de mujeres ricas . Para los adolescentes , ellos le pedián que sea su mayordomo o poder ser su tutor privado , porque Kaito era muy bueno con sus estudios . En cuanto con las amas de casa , tendría que cocinar para ellas y limpiar sus casas .

Rias también dijo a Kaito de aspirar a convertirse en el peón más fuerte , ya que decía que él tenía el potencial para hacerlo . Kaito le prometío de cumplir ese objetivo y también el tenía un objetivo que el mismo tenía , Rias inclino cabeza y le preguntaba que objetivo era ese , Kaito le dijo que era un secreto , Rias puso una mala cara con las mejillas un poco infladas .

**( En el Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto )**

Todo el mundo se estaba reuniendo en el salón del club como dijo Rias que tenía que discutir algo con Kaito y con Asia .

`` Por cierto Kaito , Asia , ¿ sabeis lo que es un familiar ?´´ preguntó Rias a sus nuevos miembros de su nobleza .

`` ¿ Familiar ? Creo que son seres o monstruos que son magicamente unidos a un demonio como siervo o liado , ¿ no es así ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras decía su opinión de los que era un familiar .

`` Sí , asi es Kaito ´´ dijo Rias asintiendo con la información de Kaito .

` Es bastante parecido a los contratos que se realizan con los animales de invocación que tenemos los ninjas ´ pensó Kaito en su mente mientras que comparaba cosas de los ninjas y los demonios .

**[ Eso me recuerda Kaito que tu ya hicistes un contrato con un grupo determinado de animales con uno de tus maestros ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

**{ Es verdad socio , tu y tu maestro teniais el mismo grupo de animales para poder invocar } **pensó Ddraig compartiendo su opinión con su portador .

` Si me preguntó que esta haciendo en estos momentos mi sensei ´ pensó Kaito recordando a uno de sus maestros .

**[ De seguro recogiendo información a su manera ... Jajajajajajaja ] **pensó Kurama mientras se reia de dicho maestro .

**{ Kurama tiene razón ... jajajajajajaja , ya podias recolectar de ese modo , socio , a ver si aprendes de tu maestro } **pensó Ddraig diciendo su opinión de portador .

` Callate Ddraig , de verdad ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente molesto por el comentarío de Ddraig , a lo que llevó que tanto Kurama como Ddraig se rieran de él .

Rias sacó su mano y tenía la palma de su mano enfrente hacía arriba .

* POOF * Un murcielago rojo apareció justamente en la mano de Rias .

`` Este es mi familiar ´´ dijo Rias mientras que presentaba a su familiar .

`` Este es el mio ´´ dijo Akeno , entonces un Oni de pequeño tamaño aparecio en el suelo por vocación y salto hasta el hombro de Akeno .

`` ... Esta es Shiro ´´ dijo Koneko que estaba abrazando a una gatita blanca .

`` Este es el mio ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que aparecía un pequeño pajaro en su hombro .

Entonces Rias decidio dar su explicación : `` Los familiares . Son unas existencías que se convierten en las manos y en los pies de nosotros los demonios . También me dijerón que se convierten en utilidad para el trabajos de los demonios . Normalmente , la entrega de folletos son los trabajos de nuestros familiares ´´ dijo Rias monstrando a Kaito un folleto con un sello del clan Gremory en él `` También es el trabajo para un recién llegado también ´´ .

` Ya veo así que los familiares también se encargan de realizar encargos para así poder ayudarnos , es algo utíl para nosotros los demonio ´ pensó Kaito , mientras tanto decidió asintir con la cabeza a la explicación de Rias `` Sí , lo entiendo ´´ .

`` Pero , desde el momento en el que tanto tu y Asia se unierón a nosotros se encuentran cerca de el dia en que el maestro de los familiares esta disponible , por eso mismo pensé que tanto como Kaito y Asia consiguieran un familiar ´´ dijo Rias informandoles a sus siervos .

`` Vamos a conseguir unos familiares increibles , Asia ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de Asia .

`` ¡ Sí , Kaito-san ! ´´ dijo Asia con una sonrisa en su rostro de determinación .

` Me gustas ver la sonrisa de Asia , creo que esta muy feliz de haberse convertido en un demonio , me alegro por ello , pero al mismo tiempo ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente poniendo una expresión de alegría a una expresión un poco triste .

**[ Ohe , ohe , ohe , no pienses en eso tu no decidiste que ella se convirtiese en un demonio , lo decidió ella misma para poder seguirte a ti , asi que no le des vueltas a eso a estas alturas , no es propio de ti Kaito ] **dijo Kurama en la mente a Kaito .

**{ En eso Kurama tiene razón , Asia lo decidio ella misma por su propia voluntad , así que deja de culparte a ti mismo , socio } **dijo Ddraig también compartiendo la misma opinión que Kurama .

` Gracias a los dos ´ pensó Kaito dandoles las gracias a los dos espiritus .

* TOC TOC TOC *

`` !? ´´ Todo el mundo miró hacía la puerta del club al escuchar los toques de llamar .

`` Son demonios , son 8 todos ellos ... ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo , sin embargo Rias también la escucho .

` Los sentidos de Kaito de seguro son agudos , bueno es un Shinobi ellos siempre estan en alerta ´ pensó Rias mientras que tenía su mirada en Kaito y decidío invitar a los huéspedes .

`` Adelante ´´ dijo Rias a los que se encontraban delante de la puerta , entonces la puerta del salón del club se abrió .

Tal y como había dicho Kaito hay un total de 8 estudiantes que entrarón en el salón del club . Resultarón ser 7 estudiantes que eran mujeres y solamente había 1 estudiante masculino entre el grupo .

`` Ah , Sona . Es bueno verte ¿ Qué te trae por aquí ? ´´Dijo Rias saludando a una mujer joven en su adolescencía con gafas y una figura delgada . Ella tiene el pelo corto de color negro y los ojos de color violeta . Ella está vestida con el uniforme de la academía Kuoh .

`` Es bueno verte a ti también Rias ´´ dijo la chica llamada Sona saludando de nuevo .

Kaito mira a Rias y le pregunta .

`` Buchou , podrian ser ... ´´

Antes de que Rias pudiera responder a Kaito , el estudiante masculino con el pelo rubio corto y los ojos grises decidió cortar . Él está vestido con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh , sin la chaqueta y las mangas arremangadas .

`` Rias-senpai , ¿ no le había mencionada nada de nosotros a él antes ? ´´ dijo el estudiante rubio .

`` Está bien Saji . No es como si pudieramós reunirnos en lugares públicos , como nos gusta ´´ dijo Sona mientras que da una pequeña sonrisa .

`` Kaito , ella es Sona Sitri . Ella es otro demonio de clase alta al igual que yo . Ella es también la proxima heredera del clan Sitri . Ella es la presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes en esta escuela . Ella está en el curso de tercer año ´´ dijo Rias mientras que introducía a Sona a Kaito .

`` Así que Shitori Souna es solamente es un alias , eh ´´ dijo Kaito murmrrando en voz alta mientras que colocaba la mano debajo de la barbilla .

`` Eso es correcto ´´ dijo Sona respondiendo al oir eso .

`` ¡ Oh ! Lo siento , ¿ donde están mis modales ? Yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki , estudiante de segundo año , soy el Peón de Rias-sama . Espero que todo el mundo nos llevemos bien ´´ dijo Kaito mientras se inclina hacía Sona .

`` Ano . M-Mi nombre es Asia Argento . Estoy en el mismo año que Kaito-san . Yo soy el obispo de Buchou-san . Yo estoy viviendo con Kaito-san actualmente . ¡ Por favor cuiden de mi también ! ´´ dijo Asia mientras que también se presentaba a Sona y se inclinó ligeramente .

Sona inclinó ligeramente a ellos también . `` Vaya Rias . La razón por la cual vine aquí es para introducir a mis nuevos siervos . Parece ser que conseguiste unos siervos de buenos modales ´´ .

Asia le daba las gracias con un ligero rubor por el halago de Sona , en cuanto Kaito se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonríe timidamente y al igual que Asia se sentía un poco nervioso de ser felicitado . Rias se sentía orgulloso de como sus siervos fuerón felicitados , pero especialmente por Kaito .

`` Saji presentate también ´´ dijo Sona ordenandole a Saji que se presentase a los demás .

`` Hai Kaichou . Yo soy Saji Genshirou . Estudiante de segundo año . Secretarío del consejo estudiantil y peón de Sona Sitri ´´ dijo Saji mientras que se inclinaba para poder presentarse .

Después de la introducción de Saji , el resto del tituló nobiliarío de Sona comenzó a presentarse también .

En primer lugar , se trataba de una mujer joven con gafas y pelo largo recto que se extendía hasta el final de sus rodillas con un flequillo divididos . Sus gafas eran de color azul y tenía semi gafas con una montura y lentes cuadradas .

`` Yo soy Shinra Tsubaki , estudiante de tercer año , vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil . Soy la reina de Sona Kaichou ´´ .

Entonces , una chica delgada con el pelo largo y de color castaño que termina con dos trenzas cortas y a juego con sus ojos . Ella lleva una dialema azul .

`` Mi nombre es Kusaka Reya , estudiante de segundo año . Encantado de conocerte ´´ dijo mientras que hablaba en voz baja y su voz era muy suave .

Al lado estaba una mujer joven con pelo blanco y ojos azules verdosos .

`` Yo soy Hanakai Momo . Estudiante de segundo año . Yo soy obispo de Kaichou . Esperó que podamos llevarnos bien ´´ .

Una chica con el pelo largo hasta los hombros , el pelo era de color marrón rojizo y ojos marrones . Su cabello cuenta con un flequillo y un solo mechón de pelo que sobresale de la parte superior .

`` Hola - Yo soy Caballero de Kaichou . Mi nombre es Meguri Tomoe , estudiante de segundo año , espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien ´´ dijo ella hablando alegremente .

Una chica alta con el pelo azul largo hasta los hombros y ojos azules a juego .

`` Hola , soy Yura Tsubasa . La Torre de Kaichou , espero con interes trabajar con ustedes ´´ .

Por último , una chica pequeña con el pelo corto con cola de caballo y de color marrón individuales y ojos verdes se presentó .

`` Mi nombre es Nimura Ruruko . Yo soy un Peón también de Kaichou . Soy estudiante de primer año , espero que nos llevemos bien ´´ .

Kaito dio un paso hacia delante y puso su mano derecha para poder estrecharla con la mano de Saji .

`` Así que tu eres un peón también , eh . Bueno como otro peón masculino , es un placer conocerte compañero . Espero que sigamos adelante , siendo un nuevo amigo tuyo ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Sin embargo ...

Saji apartó la mirada de Kaito y dobló la mano .

`` ¡ Hmm ! Yo no quiero que me comparen con el famoso playboy de la Academía Kuoh , solamente por que empeñemos las mismas piezas y titulos de peones ´´ dijo con un ligero tono de arrogancía .

* ¡ SNAP ¡ *

El comentarío de Saji hizó que algo dentro de Kaito se rompiera y su sombra de pelo castaño tapará sus ojos haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos . Bajó la mano y dio un paso hacía atras .

`` ¡ SAJI ! ´´ Grito Sona a Saji causando que Saji se estremeciera , `` ¡¿ Cómo te atreves a decir eso ?! ¡ Otsutsuki-kun solamente está siendo amable contigo ! ¿¡ Cómo te atreves avergonzarlo así !? ´´ dijo Sona regañando a Saji .

`` Lo siento mucho Otsutsuki-kun . Mi peón no es bastante disciplinado ´´ dijo Sona mientras que se disculpaba con Kaito .

`` N - No se preocupe Sitri-sama , es solamente una tontería , p - por favor levante la cabeza ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa forzada mientras que le pedía a Sona que levantase la cabeza hacía arriba .

`` ¡ Saji ! Disculpate con Otsutsuki-kun en este instante ´´ dijo Sona ordenandole a su peón .

Saji parecia estar un poco rehusó por un tiempo , pero al final obedecío .

`` Por favor , perdóname por mi rudeza ´´ dijo Saji mientras que inclinaba la cabeza .

`` ... ´´ Kaito no dijo nada estaba tranquilo , ya que no sabe como reaccionar .

`` Saji-san , por favor , llevese bien conmigo también ´´ dijo Asia que decidío hablar tratando de reducir la incomodidad que se respiraba en la habitación .

Saji acaba de dispararse sencillamente sujentando a la vez la mano de Asia agintando de arriba y abajo con fuerza .

`` ¡ Si se trata de Asia-san , entonces vamos a llevarnos muy bien ! ´´ dijo Saji hablando felizmente mostrando una expresión ligera perverida en su rostro .

Tanto a Sona y a Kaito le cayerón gotas de sudor sobre su cabeza mientras eran testigos de la expresión de Saji . El instinto de Kaito se hizo cargo y dio un paso hacía adelante tirando a Asia lejos Saji , envolviendo su mano derecha alrededor de su cintura mientras que apunta a Saji con su mano izquierda .

`` ¡ Alejate de ella ! ´´ gritó Kaito a Saji .

`` ¡¿ P P - Pervertido ?! ¡¿ Quién es el pervertido aquí , maldito playboy !? ´´ dijo Saji contrarrestando el comentarío de Kaito .

`` Porque no le preguntas a Sitri-sama . Vio su expresión también ´´ dijo Kaito replicando a Saji .

Saji empezó a sudar al oir eso . Y empezó a volver su cabeza lentamente y vio a Sona que le estaba mirando a él .

`` Vamós a discutir esto Saji más tarde . Parece que tengo disciplinarte un poco después ´´ .

`` ¡ P P P - Pero Kaichou ! ´´ dijo Saji lamentandose por sus acciones .

Saji entonces le envío una mirada asesina a Kaito y comenzó a retarlo .

`` ¡ Eh , tu ! ¡ Solamente porque eres un peón no significa que estemos en el mismo nivel ! ¡ Yo tome 4 piezas de peón ! ´´ dijo Saji gritando en voz alta y con orgullo . `` ¿ Cuantas piezas tomaste , tu ? ¡¿ Eh !? ¡ Responde a mi respuesta , playboy ! ´´ .

Sona incluyendo a el resto de su nobleza todos palmearón su cara al ver la acción de Saji . Pero ella también tenía un poco de curiosidad ¿ Cuantos piezas tomó Otsutsuki Kaito ? .

Kaito se limitó a ver Saji . El tenía una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza . Él no quería avergonzar a Sitri-sama más aún de lo que lo estaba haciendo ya Saji , pero Saji delante de todos es solamente una persona ... bastante terca .

**{ Socio , puedo sentir a Vitra durmiendo dentro de su cuerpo de este muchacho } **dijo Ddraig dentro de la mente de Kaito .

**[ Asi que este muchacho también tiene un Sacred Gear con un dragón dentro de él , es un sorpresa de que alguién como él tenga a un dragón ] **dijo Kurama también compartiendo su opinión .

` ¿ Vitra ? ¿ Si según tengo entendido es un de los cinco Reyes Dragones , Vitra la prisión del dragón ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente preguntandole a Ddraig sobre Vitra , el dragón asintío para confirmarlo .

` Eso explicaría porque Saji tomara 4 piezas ´ dijo Kaito llegando a esa conclusión .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ¿ Te comierón la lengua , playboy ? ´´ dijo Saji empujando más a Kaito .

`` Y Y ´´ Kaito intentaba decirlo , pero no queria decirlo . Se volvío para mirar a Rias y no sabe si decirlo o no , pidiendole ayunda a ella . Rias le dio un guiño cuando él la miro .

* Suspiro - * soltó Kaito un suspiró cerrando su ojo izquierdo y respiró profundamente .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ¿ Sabía que admitirias que tu eras menor que yo ? ´´ dijo Saji con orgullo como entendío el suspiró que soltó Kaito .

La expresión facial de Kaito se puso serio cuando abrío el ojo izquierdo de nuevo . Esto provoca que Saji recibiera un repentino escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral .

`` Yo tome todas las ocho piezas de Peón ´´ dijo Kaito hablando seriamente con Saji .

```````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´ Sona al igual que toda su nobleza se quedarón con los ojos abiertos después de escuchar de lo que acababa de decir Kaio .

* GAKHONG *

La boca de Saji cayo al suelo . También se había dado cuenta que él había perdido por un margen bastante amplió .

`` ¡¿ O O Ocho ?! ¿¡ Qué eres !? ´´ dijo Saji gritando mientras que señalaba a Kaito .

`` Rias , ¿ quién es realmente Otsutsuki-kun ? ´´ dijo Sona preguntando a Rias volviendose para mirarla .

Rias sonrío y empezó a caminar hacía Kaito y lo abrazó por detrás . Kaito se sorprendio bastante por la acción repetina de su amo , pero Kaito comenzó a sonrojarse cuando sintío los pechos de Rias presionandole sobre su espalda .

`` Si tuviera que decirlo tendría que decir tres sobrenombres de lindo siervo ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro , lo que sorprendió a Sona .

`` El primer sobrenombre sería el Sekiryuutei , el poseedor del Boosted Gear ´´ dijo Rias con alegría y orgullo .

`` ¡¿ ´´ Sona estaba conmocionada por ese sobrenombre .

`` También es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko , el bijuu más fuerte ´´ dijo Rias con mucha alegría y orgullo que antes .

```` ¡¿ ´´´´ Sona estaba más conmocionada que antes .

`` Y por último ... ´´ dijo Rias dando un tiempo de pausa .

`` ¿ Por último ? ´´ dijo Sona preguntando confundida .

`` Es descendiente del ninja más fuerte de todos , Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Rias terminando la frase antes formulada .

```````` ¡¿´´´´´´´´ Sona quedo bastante sorprendida por esa última información

`` Impresionante ... tener a alguién como él en su titulo nobiliarío . De seguro eres realmente afortunado Rias , tengo que admitir que es una gran sorpresa conocer a un Jinchuriki y encima un descendiente de Rikudo Senin , nunca me lo esperaba ´´ dijo Sona mientras que se sentía un poco celosa de su mejor amiga de tener a alguién tan poderoso en su titulo nobiliarío .

`` Si , lo se ´´ dijo Rias con una calida sonrisa en su rostro y dando un abrazó más fuerte a Kaito , haciendo que este se sonrojase en medida . Rias colocaba su cara más cerca de él .

`` Otsutsuki-kun , tienes la suerte de tener a Rias como su maestro . Los del clan Gremory siempre tratan a sus siervos como parte de su familia ´´ dijo Sona a Kaito .

Kaito asintió con la cabeza .

`` Por cierto Rias , ¿ por qué estan sus familiares aquí en el salón del club ? ´´ dijo Sona preguntando cuando se dio cuenta de que los familiares se encuentran alrededor en el salón del club .

`` Oh . Yo estaba a punto de llevar a Kaito y a Asia para poder encontrarse con el Maestro de los Familiares ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo , todavía abrzando a Kaito .

`` ¿ En serio ? Yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo ´´ dijo Sona abriendo mucho los ojos por la confesión de Rias .

Rias luego frunció el ceño : `` El único problema es que el Maestro de los Familiares solamente se reunirá con un título nobiliarío . He estado planeando esto desde que Kaito y Asia se unieron al club ´´ .

`` Es cierto ... uno tendría que esperar otro mes . ¿ Supongo que no piensas dejarme el encuentro primero , no es así ? ´´ dijo Sona preguntando a Rias .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué tal si decidimos que con un juego justo ? El ganador ganará el derecho de reunirse con el Maestro ´´ dijo Rias mostrando una sonrisa desafiante a Sona como ella soltó a Kaito .

`` Hoh , ¿ es eso un reto Rias ? ´´ dijo Sona también mostrando una sonrisa desafiante .

`` Por supuesto que lo es . Vamos a resolver esto a través del deporte como un estudiante de secundaría ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

**( En la Pista de Tennis ) **

`` ¡ Kyaa - es Sona Onee-sama ! ´´ dijo una estudiante femenina gritando .

`` ¡ U - Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ¡ Akeno Onee-sama ! ¡ Eres tan hermosa como siempre ! ´´ dijo un estudiante masculino gritando .

`` ¡ R - Rias Onee-sama - ! ¡ Por favor salga conmigo - ! ´´ dijo otro estudiante masculino gritando . ¿ Se acaba de confesar ? .

`` ¡ Tsubaki-sama ! ¡ - Kyaaa - ! ´´ dijo otra estudiante femenina gritando .

La gente empezó a reunirse alrededor de una de las pista de tenis , como que las cuatro chicas más populares de la Academía Kuoh se reunieron para poder ver el partido de tennis . Kaito se estaba cubriendo las orejas por sus oidos de dragón que eran algo sensibles tratando de sorportar el ruido de los estudiantes . Asia estaba de pie sobre su lado derecho , mientras que Kiba y Koneko estaban los dos de pie a la izquierda de Kaito . Todos miraron a Kaito intentando soportar el ruido .

`` Aquí voy , Sona ´´ dijo Rias mientras que estaba sosteniendo una pelota de tenis y estaba lista para reanudar el partido .

`` Adelante Rias ´´ dijo Sona mientras que esperaba el lanzamiento de Rias .

El partido comenzó como los dos lados estaban furiosamente tratando de conseguir cada uno un punto del otro . 10 minutos pasarón así desde que empezarón el partido y la puntuación de ambas partes eran 15-15 .

`` ¡ Kaichou - ! ¡ Usted puede ganar - ! ´´ .

Los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto levantarón la vista hacía la valla de la pista para ver a Saji que estaba sentado encima de la valla gritando y agitando una gran bandera . Kaito , Asia y Kiba tuvierón gotas de sudor cayendo sobre sus cabezas , mientras que Koneko tenía y mostraba una expresión neutra .

El partido entre Rias y Akeno contro Sona y Tsubaki se hacía cada vez más intenso . Entonces , Sona decidió cambiar un poco las cosas .

`` ¡ Toma esto ! ¡ Estilo Shitori Spin-ball ! ´´ dijo Sona gritando y golpeando la pelota liberando en ella un poco de poder demoniaca .

`` ¡ Ingenua ! ¡ Yo solamente puedo contrarrestarlo con en el estilo Gremory ! ´´ dijo Rias a punto de golpear la pelota hasta que ... la pelota , ¿¡ había cambiado la dirección en el último segundo !? .

`` 15-30´´ dijo el arbitró que era Kusaka diciendo la puntuación .

`` !? ´´ Kaito abrio su ojo izquierdo y se volvió para mirar a ambos a Kiba y a Koneko .

`` No es por nada pero , ¿ ella acaba de emplear un poco de poder demoniaco , no ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que observaba el partido con una gota de sudor por su cabeza .

Kiba también tenía una gota de sudor cayendo por la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada : `` Así que también lo has notado eh ´´ .

La expresión de Koneko se mantuvo firme sin ningún cambío : `` Creo que podrían llamar demasiado la atención de seguir así ... ´´ .

`` ¡ HAHAHAHAHAHA ! ¡ DE VERDAD ES IMPRESIONANTE KAICHOUUUUUU - ! ´´ dijo Saji vitoreando a Sona .

`` Ano ... ¿ qué pasa con el estudiante que ha sido testigo de ello ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando algo preocupada .

De repente , alguién aplaudió .

`` ¡ Es una bola mágica ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Eso es increible ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Hey , me dijerón que era una bola mágica ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Increible ! ´´ .

`` ... ´´ Tanto Kaito como Asia se quedarón mudos por las actitudes de sus compañeros estudiantes .

Kiba sonrió tímidamente : `` Pensarón que era un bola mágica ´´ .

Koneko cerró los ojos y dijo un hecho doloroso y despreocupadamente : `` Es una buena cosa que ellos sean tan ajenos ´´ .

Rias sonrió y declaró : `` Como era de esperarse de mi rival . ¡ Pero voy a ganar este juego ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Yo también pienso ir con todo , Rias ! ´´ dijo Sona con un tono declarado y decidida a ganar el juego ella también .

Parece ser que el calor del juego aumentó en gran medida entre ambos demonios ...

**( En el club de la Investigación oculto ) **

`` ... Al final , el partido finalizó sin ninguna vencedora ... ´´ dijo Koneko con las dos raquetas rotas en sus manos .

`` Al final ellos han decidido tener una batalla en equipo en otro lugar . Parece que Buchou y Kaichou están discutiendo que tipo de deporte tendremos todos en un partido ´´ dijo Kiba

Entonces Rias y Akeno entrarón en la habitación . Rias luego habló con una sonrisa de confianza .

`` Hemos decidido jugar un partido de balón prisionero . El partido será mañana por la noche en el gimnasío de la Academia Kuoh ´´ .

**( En el apartamento de Kaito ) **

* TOC TOC TOC *

`` Asia , ¿ estas todavía despierta ? dijo Kaito parado enfrente de la habitación de Asia .

`` Si , Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia abriendo la puerta mientras que ella respondía a Kaito .

`` Hola Kaito-san , ¿ te puedo ayudar en algo ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando mientras que se inclina ligeramente la cabeza .

Pero por alguna razón el ojo izquierdo de Kaito acabarón mirando los pechos de Asia , Kaito se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza para volver a centrarse .

`` Asia , tu sabes como coser ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando a Asia .

`` ¿ Sí ? ´´ dijo Asia con un poco de duda en su tono .

`` Bien . Porque te voy a pedir que me enseñes a coser ´´ dijo Kaito empezó a contar Asia cerca de su idea cuando empezó a aprender .

**( La tarde en el gimnasio de la academia Kuoh ) **

Los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto se encontraban calentando . Antes de que comience el partido . Las niñas llevan la camiseta blanca con detalles de color azul marino con el emblema de la Academia Kuoh bordado en la parte frontal izquierda de la camisa , Kiba llevaba un chandal gris y blanco con detalles en negro . Rias lleva un chandal rosa y blanco con detalles negros . Kaito vestía un chandal de color negro se abrió con detalles morados y su camiseta morada debajo de ella .

`` No jugaba al balón prisionero desde que era un niño pequeño en mi Villa ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se estiraba junto con Koneko .

`` Como el objetivo del encuentro es encontrar un ganador , un juego con reglas simples puede ser lo mejor , ¿ no creeis ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que lanzaba la pelota a Kiba .

`` Me sorprende que Asia-san entendiera de inmediato como jugar al balón prisionero ´´ dijo Kiba .

Mientras que Kaito se estaba estirando con Koneko , Asia tenía dificultades para poder estirarse , Akeno decido ayudarla empujandola por su espalda .

`` ¡ Ya no puedo más ! ´´ dijo Asia teniendo dificultad para seguir estirandose , pero se quejaba de una manera un poco ... erotica .

`` Esfuerzate solamente un poco más , ¿ vale ? ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que la estaba ayudando con los estiramientos .

`` S - Sí ... ´´ dijo Asia con los ojos un poco llorosos , intentando seguir con los estiramientos .

Sin embargo cada vez que lo intentaba soltaba de nuevo un quejido un poco erótico . Kaito al escuchar esos quejidos se sonrojo un poco intentando ignorar esos quejidos y seguir con el entrenamiento .

**[ ¿ En que estas pensando Kaito , tienes la cara completamente roja , de verdad no serás un pervertido en el fondo ? ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito burlandose de su Jinchuriki .

` ¡ Por supuesto que no Kurama , aqui ver ! ´ pensó Kaito molesto en su mente ante el comentarío de Kurama .

**[ Vamos socio se un poco honesto contigo mismo , de seguro que estas imaginando cosas ] **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito con un tono pervertido .

` ¡ Callaos los dos ! ´ dijo Kaito en su mente silenciando a su dos espiritus .

`` ... ¿ Sempai estas pensando en cosas eróticas ? ´´ dijo Koneko mientras que observaba la cara de Kaito que esta roja .

`` ¡¿ Qué estas diciendo Koneko-chan ?! ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de verguenza , sin embargo Koneko le estaba dando una mirada fija con los ojos un poco entrecerrados .

`` Todo el mundo , ¿ podría venir un minuto ? ´´ dijo Kaito llamando a sus compañeros .

Todos los demonios del club se reunierón en torno a Kaito , Kaito empezó a repartir a cada uno de los miembros de club . Era una venda con la palabra club oculto cosido en ella con usando un hilo rojo .

`` Tenía la esperanza de que esto pudiera levantar el espiritú de todo el mundo un poco ´´ dijo Kaito explicando el porque de sus dialemas .

`` ¡ Kaito-san , lo estuvo haciendo durante toda la noche ! ´´ dijo Asia informandoles a todos los demás.

`` Jajajajaja . Aunque , es gracias a Asia , que me enseño a coser ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo timidamente mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza .

`` Es mi primera vez cosiendo algo , eso es lo mejor que puede hacer ´´ dijo Kaito un poco avergonzado .

Rias sacudió la cabeza y dijo : `` Estan bien hechos Kaito . Muchas gracias ´´ .

`` Es increible Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Kiba felicitando a Kaito por su dialema .

`` Bien hecho ... ´´ dijo Koneko y dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras que miraba a la dialema .

`` Ara ara , Kaito-kun ha trabajado tan duro para nosotros . Ahora no podemos perder en absoluto ´´ dijo Akeno con su tipica sonrisa .

Kaito levantó rapidamente sus manos y las sacudios .

`` ¡ N - No ! ¡ Buchou y Akeno-san hizo la mayor parte de la obra ! ¡ Incluso Asia , Kiba y Koneko-chan han trabajado más duro que yo ! ´´ dijo Kaito con un pequeño rubor en su rostro .

Todo el mundo se echo a reir . Pero hubo algo que ha Rias le llamó la atención de Kaito desde que se conocierón .

`` Ne , Kaito , ¿ Te puedo hacer una pregunta ? ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Claro , ¿ qué sucede Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando a Rias .

`` ¿ Por qué siempre llevas esos guantes puestos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Ah , es por esto ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se quitaba los guantes sin dedos de sus dos manos , y mostrando que tenía en su mano derecha un sol de color blanco como la nieve y en la mano izquerda un luna creciente de color negra .

`` ¿ Qué son esas marcas , Kaito-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Si os digó la verdad , no tengo ni ideá , me dijerón que nací con estas marcas ´´ dijo Kaito explicandoles el porque de sus marcas .

Pero entonces Rias le llamo la atención es que las manos de Kaito al mismo tiempo tenián unos vendajes en los dedos de sus manos . Rias al verlo de enseguida agarró las manos y dio un vistazo .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ¡¿ Qué te ha ocurrido en las manos !? ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida de lo que vio .

Rapidamente Kaito escondío las manos detrás de su espalda .

`` ¡ N - No es nada ! Es solamente que torpemente me piché a mi mismo cuando yo estaba haciendo las cintas para la cabeza ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo sin más .

Rias frunció el ceño al escuchar eso . Luego mostró una cara nuy emocional y caminó hacía Kaito . Ella lo abrazó delante de todos . Todo el mundo , incluyendo a Kaito , estaban en shock sobre la acción de Rias .

`` ¡¿ BB- Buchou !? ¡ TT - Todo el mundo nos esta mirando ! ´´ dijo Kaito tartamudeando .

Rias no dijo nada , pero ella lo abrazó con más fuerza , como si ella no quisiera dejarla ir . Rias luego habló con un tono muy emocional .

`` Muchas gracias , mi lindo Kaito ... Por favor ... quedate conmigo para siempre ´´ Kaito se percató de que la voz de Rias era un poco vacilante .

` Rias ... ¿ podria ser ... ´ pensó Akeno cuando vio la reacción de Rias .

`` Por supuesto que me quedaré a tu lado Buchou , después de todo ahora soy tu único Peón ´´ dijo Kaito con la esperanza de que podría animarla un poco .

Rias estaba contenta pero también decepcionada cuando escuchó eso . Ella entonces decidío dejar ir a Kaito .

`` Lo siento que llegamos tarde ´´

Todo el mundo mira hacía la fuente de esa voz .

Eran Sona y su nobleza .

Rias regresó a su modo Buchou habitual y sonrío .

`` Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas Sona ´´ dijo Rias con un tono decidido .

**( Por la noche en el Gimnasío ; el partido comenzó ) **

`` Basicamente es como de niño solamente tengo que coger la pelota o bien evadirla y no dejar que la pelota me golpee . Hmmm , en terminos de números estamos en desventaja por un número de tres personas . Por suerte para nosotros una pieza de la nobleza de Sitri-sama esta actuando como arbitro ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que comenzaba analizar la situación en la que se encuentra mientras que esquiva el balón que fue enviado hacía el .

Actualmente , Tsubasa estaba sosteniendo la pelota . Ella entonces se dirigío a Koneko y lanzó la pelota con mucha fuerza ... muy fuerte .

Koneko se dobló un poco hacía atras para poder esquivar la pelota , sin embargo el balón arrancó parte de su camisa .

El ojo izquierdo de Kaito se agrandarón cuando lo vio : `` ¿¡ Ella acaba de utilizar su poder como Torre ?! . ´´

* ¡ Pitpit ! * se escucho un silbato .

`` Koneko Fuera ´´ dijo el arbitro .

`` Maldita sea ´´ murmuró Kaito .

El juego continuaba . Como Rias y Akeno hicieron la mayor parte del ataque . Kaito estaba esquivando o pasando el balón a cualquiera de Rias , Akeno o Koneko porque él solamente no preferiría no tirar la pelota a una chica . Él no quiere ser sexista , pero ... él simplemente no preferiría no hacerlo . Asia estaba corriendo y esquivando en la mayor parte del juego . Kiba acaba de lanzar la pelota a la ligera y pierde gran parte de su fuerza . El simplemente juego de pelotas de esquivar simplemente se convirtío en una zona de guerra ya que ambas partes estaban usando poderes demoníacos .

`` Esta es la última ronda de él partido ´´ dijo el arbitro .

Solamente estaban Rias , Akeno , Sona , Saji y Kaito en el partido de la última ronda .

` Maldito Otsutsuki . Es gracias a ti lo que hizo que Kaichou me castigase ´ pensó Saji mientras que se preparaba para lanzar a Kaito el balón .

`` ¡ HEY PLAYBOY ! ¡ Atrapa esto ! ´´ dijo Saji gritando y lanzando una pelota tan fuerte como pudo .

* SNAP * La vena de Kaito estalló como un globo al escuchar el comentarío de Saji .

La pelota volaba con fuerza hacía Kaito .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ´´ ``¡ Kaito-san ! ´´ `` ¡ Kaito-sempai ! ´´ `` ¡ Kaito-kun ! ´´ .

Rias , Asia , Koneko , Kiba y Akeno gritarón al ver la pelota que estaba volando hacía Kaito a una velocidad alta .

Kaito se quedó en su posición . Su pelo marrón hacía sombra sobre su ojo derecho . A continuación , levantá la mano derecha en donde el balón volaba cerca de él .

* Wooosh - *

Se produjo un pequeña rafaga de viento cuando Kaito detuvo la bola de Saji .

`` !? ´´ Saji se sorprendío como Kaito acaba de coger el lanzamiento de su pelota facilmente .

Entonces dentro del gimnasió se empezó a formar un poco de viento que todo el mundo se preguntaba de donde venía el viento y procedía de Kaito que lo estaba produciendocon un poco de chakra .

Huba una acción que abrió los ojos de los presentes en el gimnasio , de la mano derecha de Kaito se produjo una segunda mano de color azul que fue creciendo hasta ser bastante grande , en los dedos le fueron creciendo como garras y lo sorprendente es que el viento parecía povenir de esa mano , entonces la mano se coloco como en posición de lanzamiento . Fue cuando Kaito le dijo a Saji un poco molesto : `` ¡ Voy a castigarte por llamarme de nuevo Playboy ! ´´ . Saji tenía gotas de sudor por su cabeza .

`` ¡ Toma esto ! **Jutsu de viento : Palma de ola violenta de viento bestial ´´ **dijo Kaito mientras que con esa mano gigantesca y con un poco de fuerza del viento la pelota fue disparada hacía Saji a una velocidad y fuerza completamente fuera de lo normal .

`` ¡ Khongggggg ! ´´

El balón ha golpeado en realidad a Saji . Sin embargo ... había golpeado a Saji ... en la entrepierna ...

`` Ouch ... Eso de seguro va a doler ´´ dijo Kaito con una gota de sudor en su cabeza después de darse cuenta de que le había golpeado en una parte importante de Saji .

`` H - Hombre ... creo que ... he perdido ... ´´ dijo Saji sin duda alguna agarrando su entrepierna con sus dos manos y lo dijo con una voz bastante dolida .

`` ... S - Saji fuera ´´ .

Kaito volvío a centrarse en el juego

`` ¡ Buchou ! ¡ Ahora tenemos la ventaja ! ´´ dijo Kaito gritando con alegría .

`` ¡ Buen trabajo Kaito ! ´´ dijo Rias eleogiando a su lindo sirviente .

**( En el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

```````````` ¡ Kanpaiiiii - ! ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Los actuales miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto están celebrando su victoría sobre el Consejo estudiantil .

`` Todos ustedes hicieron muy bien trabajo en el partido . Estoy orgullosa de todos ´´ dijo Rias elogiando a todos sus siervos .

`` Pero fue todo gracias a Kaito-kun que nos ayudo ha ganar el partido ´´ dijo Kiba alabando a Kaito .

`` No , la que nos llevó a la vistoría fue Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo al cumplido de Kiba .

`` Ara ara , que modesto que es Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Akeno bromeando con Kaito y sonriendole al mismo tiempo .

`` Entonces no perdamos más tiempo . Es el momento para que Kaito y Asia consigan sus familiares ´´ dijo Rias hablando con su nobleza .

`` Vamos todos hacía el Bosque de los Familiares ´´ .

**Y aqui tienen todos mis fans otro coapitulo de el grimorio de los seis caminos **

**Jutsu de viento Palma de ola violenta de viento bestial . Es una tecnica de viento de un personaje de Naruto llamado Sora . **

**Otra advertencia fans de Naruto y high school dxd lean mis otros fangics **

**Gracias . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con otro capitulo de vuestros fanfics que tanto os gustan oh yeah .**

**Bueno basta de cgarlas y espero que disfruten del capitulo 7 del grimorio de los 6 caminos . **

**Capitulo 7 **

**( En el Bosque de los Familiares ) **

Los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto se teletransportarón a un bosque desconocido a través del teletransporte del circulo mágico . Todo el mundo llego sano y salvo al bosque Asia se encontraba junto con Kaito agarrandole de la manga .

` Este bosque de seguro es denso ... ´ pensó Kaito mirando a su alrededor y tomando una respiración profunda .

`` Hahhhhhhhhh - ´´ dijo Kaito soltando su aliento lentamente . El aire en el Bosque de los Familiares le da mucha calma a Kaito .

De repente ...

`` ¡ Todo ellllllllll - ! ´´ .

Un hombre joven que llevaba una ropa asperá que estaba a punto de presentarse a sí mismo como él salio de entre los arbustos . Pero no pudo por el instinto Shinobi de Kaito se hizo cargo y tenía un cuchillo kunai en la garganta del hombre .

`` ¿ Quien eres tu ? ´´ dijo Kaito cuestionando al joven sospechoso .

`` ¡ Kaito , está bien ! ¡ Él es quien te ayudará a ti y Asia para poder atrapar vuestros familiares ! ´´ dijo Rias entrando en panico al ver que Kaito esta amenazando a el maestro de los familiares . Bueno pero ella no lo culpa el instinto Shinobi .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ dijo Kaito levantando una ceja y colocando una cara con gotas de sudor `` ¡ Oh ! ¡ Lo siento mucho ! ´´ dijo mientras que retiraba el kunai de la garganta y se inclinaba disculpandose por su acción de amenaza inclinando el cuerpo .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Esta bien joven no te preocupes ! ¡ Estoy seguro de que tienes unos grandes reflejos ! ´´ dijo el joven dandole palmaditas en el hombro de Kaito felicitandole .

`` ¡ Mi nombre es Satooji de Madara Town ! ¡ Soy un demonio en entrenamiento ! ¡ Mi objetivo es convertirme en el Maestro de los Familiares ! ´´ dijo Satooji presentandose activamente .

**[ Esa ciudad ya no me gusta de por si ... menudo titulo a quien se le ocurre poner ese nombre a un pueblo ... tch la gente no tiene gusto para los nombres ] **dijo Kurama disgustado por el nombre de ese pueblo ya que no le trai buenos recuerdos para nada .

` Olvidate de ese hombre ya no esta en el mundo de los vivos ´ dijo Kaito en su mente hablando con Kurama .

**{ Socio tiene razón ese hombre ya esta muerto asi que no te preocupes más por eso } **dijo Ddraig también compartiendo su opinión a Kurama .

Dejando aún lado la conversación entre dos grandes espiritus , Rias decidio hablar : `` Satooji-san , he traido a los que te hable ´´ .

Rias introdujo tanto a Kaito y Asia al Maestro de los Familiares .

`` ¡ Hoh ! Un joven con un aura de experiencía y grandes reflejos y una hermosa chica rubia , eh , ¡ muy bien ! ¡ Esta noche hay una luna llena preciosa ! ¡ Si yo estoy con vosotros cualquier familiar de este bosque será atrapado para vosotros ! ´´ dijo Satooji con un tono de confianza de poder atrapar cualquier familiar .

`` Por favor , estaremos yo y Asia a su cuidado Satooji-san´´ dijo Kaito mientras que él y Asia se inclinaban ligeramente ante Satooji .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajajajaja ! ¡ Me gusta este joven ! De seguro Gremory-san le enseño bien ´´ dijo Satooji elogiando a Kaito de nuevo .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué tipo de familiares quieren ? ¿ Uno fuerte ? ¿ Uno rapido ? ¿ Uno lindo ? ¿ O uno venenoso ?´´ dijo Satooji explicandoles que tipo de familiares quieren .

`` Ano , yo quiero un familiar lindo por favor ´´ dijo Asia hablando timidamente .

`` ¡ No hay problema un familiar lindo ! ´´ dijo Satooji colocando el pulgar hacía arriba y hablando felizmente .

Kaito no se preocupaba por cualquier familiar , pero claro también le interesaba un familiar fuerte claro y puso su mano en la barbilla .

`` Y tu muchacho , ¿ qué familiar te interesa ? ´´ dijo Satooji mientras que hablaba con Kaito .

`` !? ´´ Kaito abrio los ojos cuando le habló Satooji .

`` Ya se , ¡ qué tal uno de los Cinco Reyes Dragones ! ¡ El Dragón Caos Karma , Tiamat ! ¡ Es un Dragón Legendarío ! ¡ Se dice que su fuerza es tan fuerte que esta al nivel de un Maou ! ¡ Es también el único dragón femenino entre los Reyes Dragones ! Incluso ahora nadie la ha podido capturar como su familiar ´´ dijo Satooji explicandole su opinión de capturar un familiar .

`` No , gracias por tu opinión Satooji-san , pero ya con un dragón que esta conmigo ya es suficiente , uno más y creo que no podría vivir tranquilo ´´ dijo Kaito dando su opinión respecto a la opinión de Satooji .

Hasta que una voz entro en acción sorprendiendo a todo el mundo .

**{ A que viene esa respuesta , socio } **dijo Ddraig enojado por el comentarío de Kaito de que con un dragón ya era suficiente .

`` Pues eso mismo que contigo ya es suficiente Ddraig ´´ dijo Kaito despreocupado de si Ddraig estuviese enojado con él .

**{ Pero serás ... } **dijo Draig intentando decir algo , sin embargo no podía decirle nada .

`` Esa es la voz de Ddraig . El dragón rojo emperador ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida por lo que escuchaba

`` Sí ´´ dijo Kaito asintiendo con la cabeza .

```````````` Todos los demonios del club de Investigación de lo Oculto y Satooji se sorprendierón aún más .

`` ¡ J - Joven ! ¿¡ Podría ser que tu eres el dragón rojo emperador !? ´´ dijo Satooji sorprendido por el hecho de eso . Kaito asintió con la cabeza .

`` Bueno podrias recomendarme otro ser como mi familiar , Satooji-san ´´ dijo Kaito recomendandole a Satooji otro familiar .

`` Bueno hay otro ser , pero ... ´´ dijo Satooji mientras que colocaba su mano en la barbilla , parecía algo preocupado por quien podria ser .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Satooji-san ? ´´ preguntó Kaito .

`` Un hada de combate llamada la Reina intocable ´´ dijo Satooji el nombre de ese familiar , haciendo que todos estuvieran sorprendidos .

`` ¿ Un hada de combate ? ´´ dijo Kaito un poco confundido por lo que escuchaba , parecía que nunca había escuchado ese tipo de hadas .

`` Ese tipo de hadas son unas especiales que se especializan en combates cercanos , con armas y con magía , pero son de tamaños como un ser humano ... la Reina intocable es un hada que todos los que han intentado hacerla su familiar han perdido el combate ´´ dijo Satooji explicandole lo que es un hada de combate y como combatian .

Kaito parecía estar pensativo de si hacer a esa hada su familiar o no , pero claro Kaito era un Shinobi ellos nunca demuestran miedo o temor por el bien de su pueblo y de sus misiones , y claro el es un gran Shinobi que ahora ha sido reencarnado en un demonio .

`` Por favor muestrame el camino a esa hada Satooji-san ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba a Satooji-san .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ De verdad vas a ir tras ella ? Muy bien , creo que te conviene joven ´´ dijo Satooji mientras que comenzaba a lidear el camino .

`` Espera un momento , por favor , necesito realizar una cosa . Asia me podrias ayudar un momento ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se volvía hacía Asia .

`` Hai , Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia mientras que asintía con la cabeza y levantaba ambas manos arriba .

`` ¿ Kaito ? ´´ Rias y todos los demás miembros inclinaban su cabeza preguntandose qué estaba realizando .

Kaito comenzó a retirarse sus camisas revelando asi su figura musculosas .

Las chicas se sonrojarón al ver su figura bien musculoso y bien incorporado . Por una razón desconocida ... Kiba se sonrojo también .

Entonces todos se fijarón del cuerpo de Kaito en que poseía marcas por todo el cuerpo como de cicatrices arañazos , espadas y golpes y también unas cuantas quemaduras presentes por la espalda sin llegar al Grimorio de los Seis caminos que se encontraba intacto en su espalda . Sin embargo también se fijarón de que había unos dibujos de rectangulos de color negros intensos alrededor de su cuerpo que le llegaban hasta la espalda comenzando en el centro del estomago y también parecián llegarle hasta los brazos y las piernas . Sin embargo Kaito empezó a realizar unos sellos con las manos y parecía que todo el sello se había retirado por completo de su cuerpo de dejandole unicamente con las marcas de su cuerpo , el Grimorio de los seis caminos y el sello de su estomago .

`` Bien el retiramiento del sello ha sido un completo exito´´ dijo Kaito mientras que Asia le ayudaba con un poco de su magía de curación , parecia que Kaito estaba un poco agotado .

`` Ya esta hecho , Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia dejando de emplear su magía , parecía estar un poco preocupada por Kaito .

`` Gracias Asia ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que frotaba la cabeza de Asia haciendo que Asia se sonrojase por darles las gracias , entonces Kaito se agacho y recogio la camisa poniendose la camisa en su sitio .

`` Ahora estoy listo para ir Satooji-san . Vamos ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa de estar preparado , entonces Satooji-san lidero al grupo por el camino . Los demás lo siguierón mientras que tenían en sus mentes un montón de preguntas .

**( Enfrente de un Bosque Negro ) **

`` ¡ Ahí es donde vive el hada de combate ! ´´ dijo Satooji gritando con una voz alta .

Actualmente todos están escondidos detras de un arbusto cerca del bosque negro .

`` ¿ Por qué nos estamos escondiendo , Satooji-san ? ´´ preguntó Kaito susurrandole a Satooji .

`` Bueno ... por mucho que me gustaria ayudarte a ti ... yo no quiero morir antes de poder conseguir mi objetivo de ser un Maestro de los Familiares ... ¡ Lo siento ! ´´ dijo Satooji mientras que le caia gotas de sudor diciendo sus verdaderos sentimientos nerviosamente .

`` Así que Kaito , ¿ que vas hacer ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que estaba escondida junto con él .

Entonces Kaito empezó a retirarse el parche de su ojo derecho revelando su **Sharingan ** , haciendo que Satooji estuviese sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo , y entonces salio de los arbustos y empezó a dirigirse a dentro del bosque oscuro con una mirada decidida .

`` Voy a decidido y con cautela ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se adentraba dentro del bosque oscuro , los demás estaban un poco preocupados , en especial Rias y Asia .

**( Dentro del Bosque Oscuro ) **

Kaito caminaba dentro del bosque con una mirada de cautela y con todos sus sentidos en alerta al maximo como un Shinobi no tiene permitido de bajar su guardia ni un instante , el aire parecía estar cargado en el bosque .

`` ¿ Hay alguién en este bosque ? ¡ Estoy buscando a el hada de combate de apodo la Reina Intocable ! ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en voz alta en el bosque . Él sabía perfectamente que alguién estaba por los alrededores podía olerlo con sus sentidos de Dragón y ninja y gracias a su **Sharingan **, entonces parecian salir de los arboles unos cuchillos lanzadores , Kaito saco un pergamino sacando su espada y desviandolos todos ellos .

**`` Impresionante siendo capaz de esquivar todos esos cuchillos lanzadores ... ¿ Quién se atreve a entrar en mi bosque y molestarme ? ´´ **dijo una voz femenina enojada , sin embargo la voz parecía de una joven de alrededor de la edad de Kaito .

`` Umm ... Yo soy Otsutsuki Kaito . Soy un hibrido , mitad demonio ninja y mitad dragón ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se inclinaba en el bosque desconociendo en donde se encontraba la figura femenina mostrando un poco de respecto .

**`` Oh es la primera vez que veo a un Shinobi siendo reencarnado en un demonio ... ¿ Qué quieres muchacho ? ´´ **dijo la figura escondida entre las sombras del bosque oscuro .

`` He venido hasta este bosque para pedirte que seas mi familiar . Quiero resolver esto pacificamente sin nin- ´´ dijo Kaito intentando de decir una frase pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su frase la hada de combate se rio de su frase .

**`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡¿ Me estas pidiendo que me convierta en tu familiar !? ¡¿ Qué te hace pensar que eres lo suficientemente bueno para poder ser mi maestro ?! ´´** dijo el hada de combate burlandose de Kaito .

`` Creo que puedo tener el potencial suficiente para poder ser tu maestro ... ya que soy el Sekiryuutei , un Jinchuriki y un descendiente del Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que le explicaba para poder tener ese potencial que el mismo tenía .

Durante unos momentos el silencío se hizo en el bosque oscuro parecía que el hada de combate estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa escuchar de Kaito .

`` Por este silencio parece ser que te has quedado sin palabras por lo que acabas de escuchar no ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

**`` Si lo que acbas de decir es cierto vamos a tener una batalla a ver si es cierto lo que acabas de decir ´´ **dijo el hada de combate aún escondida de Kaito .

`` Si ese es el caso por no te muestras y sales de entre las sombras no voy a criticarte por tu aspecto si ese es el caso por lo cual no te muestres ante mi ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se preparaba para la batalla

Entonces se escucho un ruido cerca de su posición de como si alguién pisara el suelo , y entonces de entre las sombras salío un joven rubia con ojos de color azul claro de la misma edad que Kaito con un cuerpo voluptuoso y con un traje de batalla un poco revelador , Kaito cuando la observó se sonrojo un poco por su apariencia y por su traje de batalla .

`` Vaya eres linda ´´ dijo Kaito elogiando a el hada de combate , haciendo que esta se sonrojará por sus palabras .

**`` Q - Que me hagas elogios no te ayudarán que sea suave contigo en la batalla ´´ **dijo el hada de combate hablando avergonzada por las palabras de Kaito .

`` Antes de empezar el combate me gustaría saber tu nombre si es posible ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se preparaba en guardia para su batalla con la desconocida hada de combate .

**`` Mi nombre es Satellizer L Bridget ´´ **dijo el hada de combate ahora identificada como Satellizer .

Entonces los dos se prepararon para el combate Satellizer realizo un circulo mágico de color dorado convocando un espada con doble filo justamente el mango entre ambos filos ( N/A : La espada es como la que tiene ella en la serie de Freezing ) con una mirada seria de guerrera , entonces Kaito también se preparó para el combate convoco el Boosted Gear y también tenía una mirada decidida .

Entonces Satellizer salio disparada hacía ella con una gran velocidad proporcionandole un corte a Kaito , eso creia ella , cuando corto a Kaito se escucho un poof de humo y apareció un tronco de madera cortando por la mitad , haciendo que Satellizer estuviera sorprendida por eso .

`` Parece que la **tecnica del cambianzo **tiene su utilidad después de todo ´´ dijo Kaito apoyado en la rama de un arbol con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro

**`` Tengo que admitirlo que no esta mal , bueno lo que se esperase de un Shinobi todos estan bien entrenados para responder a todas las situaciones de peligro en un instante ´´ **dijo Satellizer mientras que volvía colocarse en posición de batalla .

Entonces Kaito realiza unos sellos para atacar a Satellizer e intertar con uno de sus muchos jutsus .

**`` Jutsu de rayo : Bestia electrica ´´ **dijo Kaito mientras que en sus manos se forma una gran cantidad de rayos azules y comenzarón a formarse como un lobo electrico que empezo a correr por el arbol hasta llegar al suelo y empezar a correr a dirigirse a Satellizer que cuando llego a tener contacto con ella se produjo una gran cantidad de descargas que hicieron que estuviera paralizada por la gran cantidad de descargas .

`` Es ahora o nunca ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que salio disparado a gran velocidad a punto de terminar esta batalla .

Sin embargo Satellizer también contrataco con su espada bloquenado el ataque de Kaito ya que parecía que la electricidad no le estaba afectando , Kaito se fijo que tenía un cuchillo lanzadores clavado en el suelo haciendo que la electricidad pasase al suelo .

**[ Parece que esta hada es muy inteligente , Kaito ten cuidado si quieres realmente hacerla tu familiar no bajes la guardia ningún instante ] **dijo Kurama compartiendo su opinión con Kaito .

**{ Kurama tiene razón socio , esta hada de seguro es fuerte ten cuidado } **dijo Ddraig compartiendo también su opinión .

` No os preocupeis no pienso permitir que me gane quiero que esta hada sea mi familiar ´ dijo Kaito en su mente respondiendo a los comentarios de Ddraig y Kurama .

Cuando la electricidad desaparecio de entre Kaito y Satellizer , ella cogió el cuchillo de el suelo e intetaba proporcionale un corte a Kaito , sin embargo en la mente de Kaito se activo una puerta del Grimorio la puerta del dos colas , entonces en la mano izquierda sus uñas empezarón a crecer obteniendo unas garras afiladas impidiendo asi que el cuchillo de Satellizer , eso sorprendio a Satellizer sin embargo lo que mas sorprendio a Satellizer es que en la espalda de Kaito se formo como una cola hecha de llamas azules que se movía como si tuviera vida propia , entonces Kaito forcegeo un poco con Satellizer y tras terminar el forcegeo Kaito pego un buen salto estando de pie de otra rama de arból .

**`` ¿ Qué es eso ? ´´ **dijo Satellizer un poco confundida por lo que estaba viendo .

`` Es uno de mis secretos el Grimorio de los Seis caminos es una piedra que llevaba sellada una parte del chakra de los nueve bijuus y solamente pueden emplearlas los que pertenecen al clan del Rikudo Sennin y como soy un descendiente puedo emplearlo perfectamente ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole el porque de sus habilidades .

**`` Se decian rumores de esa piedra y que todo el mundo planeaba obtenerla para su mando ´´ **dijo Satellizer un poco sorprendida .

Entonces Kaito desaparecio de la vista de Satellizer apareciendo justamente detrás de ella y tenía un circulo magíco dorado en su mano izquierda entonces alrededor de su mano empezo a formarse rayos dorados que bailaban salvajemente alrededor de su mano .

**`` Magía de Rayo : Impacto del Rayo de Zeus ´´ **

Entonces al impactar su puño contra el estomago de Satellizer la envió a chocarse contra unos arboles enviandola a unos metros hacía atras . El humo de las descargas se elevaban desde el estomago de Satellizer teninedo un ligero hematoma en su estomago .

**`` Eso duele ... ´´ **dijo Satellizer con un ligero tono peligroso en él .

` Mierda ... creo que lo único que hecho es cabrearla aún más ´ pensó Kaito con el sudor cayendo por su cabeza .

**`` ¿ Parece que no te han enseñando bien con las mujeres ? ¿ No sabias que es de mala educación golpear a una chica ? ´´ **dijo Satellizer con un tono de peligro aún mas fuerte .

`` Cuando se es un Shinobi da igual quien sea su enemigo tienes que estar dispuestos a luchar para proteger a tu aldea y a tus compañeros ´´ dijo Kaito con una cara seria y determinada .

Satellizer estaba con una cara sorprendida por la cara que tenía Kaito con una cara de decisión y al mismo tiempo tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por esa cara de deterimnación .

**`` Tengo que admitirlo es la primera vez que me encuentro con un hombre con una gran determinación como la tuya ... sin embargo aun que tengas esa determinación tengo que comprobar como eres du fuerte ´´ **dijo Satellizer con una sonrisa parecia estar disfrutando de su batalla con Kaito .

` Parece que esta preparada para esta batalla y va ir en serio contra mi ... entonces contrarestare con todo lo que yo tenga ´ dijo Kaito en su mente , pero Kaito tenía los ojos atentos con los movimientos en Satellizer y gracias al **Sharingan **para poder fijarse detalladamente de los movimientos de Satellizer .

Entonces Kaito y Satellizer tenían ambos un gran combate de espadas que cuando chocaban las espadas saltaban chispas y ambos tenian una sonrisa de como si estuvieran disfrutando de su combate , entonces Kaito sacó sus alas de demonio y empezó a volar en el aire para poder evadir los ataques de Satellizer .

` Estando en el aire voy a poder descansar un poco y recuperar el aliento ´ pensó Kaito en su mente , eso creia el .

De repente de la espalda de Satellizer empezarón a emerger unas alas de hada y empezó a dirigirse a Kaito con una gran velocidad , entonces Kaito empezó a emplear un tecnica antes de intentar salir del bosque volando .

**`` Jutsu de fuego : Bola de Pelo de Ratón ´´ **dijo Kaito y desde su boca escupio una mini bola de fuego azul en forma de rata y la bola de fuego empezó como a dispersarse en multiples bolas de fuego de color azul y se dirigian a Satellizer y algunas golpearón a Satellizer y otras explotarón por los alrededores y otras las desviarón con su espada .

`` Tengo que elevarme hasta el cielo del bosque o de lo contrarío mis tecnicas no serán mi efectivas dentro de este bosque ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que salio de lo alto del bosque y Satellizer también salia disparada a gran velocidad . Todos los demás miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y Satooji tenian sus miradas sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo como Kaito y Satellizer estan luchando en el aire .

`` ... ´´ Todo el mundo que se encontraban detras del arbusto cerca de la selva estaban sin habla por la batalla que estaban viendo en el aire .

`` ¡ Esa es el hada de combate la Reina Intocable , es la primera vez que la veo fuera del bosque oscuro teniendo una batalla en el exterior ! ´´ dijo Satooji hablando sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo en el aire entre Kaito y Satellizer , Kaito parecía estar alejandose del combate y Satellizer empezó a perseguirlo .

`` ¡ Tenemos que ir al lugar en donde se dirige Kaito ! ´´ dijo Rias gritando y extendiendo las alas .

`` Quiero ir a ver ... pero aún no se volar ... ´´ dijo Asia mientras que tenía unas lagrimas en sus ojos .

`` Yuuto , ¿ puedes llevar a Asia , por favor ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole y Kiba asintió con la cabeza .

`` Lo siento si esto es incomodo para ti Asia-san ´´ dijo Kiba llevando a Asia al estilo nupcial mientras que Asia negaba con la cabeza .

Todos los miembros salió volando hacía en donde se encontraba Kaito luchando contra el hada de combate .

`` ¡ Hey ! ¡ Esperadme que yo también voy a ver la lucha ! ´´ dijo Satooji gritando y corriendo

**( En alguna sección del Bosque de los Familiares ) **

En alguna parte del Bosque de los Familiares se escucho el ruido de estrecharse algo o alguién contra el suelo realizando un gran crater contra el suelo del Bosque .

`` Ahhhhhh ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se levantaba del suelo y se sacudia el polvo .

`` De seguro eso me ha dolido mucho ... ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono dolorido por el impacto .

Mientras que Kaito se estiraba el cuello crujiendole un poco y realizaba unos estiramientos en la espalda y con los brazos . Todas las camisas de Kaito estaban completamente destrozadas revelando su cuerpo bien musculado . Entonces acarició el polvo que había en sus pantalones que estaban un poco llenos de polvo . Entonces Kaito sintió que su sangre estaba cayendo hasta la mejilla de frente .

`` Creo que podria morir si sigo alargando el combate con Satellizer ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que también tenía sangre salindo de su boca y escupiendola la que tenía en su boca .

Entonces Kaito levantó la vista al aire y comenzó a ver que Satellizer estaba descendiendo con ligeros rasguños en su cuerpo .

Kaito respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y entonces volvió a colocarse en posición de batalla con una mirada determinada de ganar esta batalla .

` Kurama me prestas algo de chakra ´ dijo Kaito en su mente hablando con su bijuu interno .

**[ Ya era hora de que me pidieras algo de chakra no crees Kaito ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

` Vamos a hacerlo Ddraig ´ dijo Kaito en su mente ahora hablando con Ddraig .

**{ Entendido Socio } **dijo Ddraig .

**{ Boost } **

Kaito sintió que su poder fue aumentado y entonces en su cuerpo empezó a formarse como un manto de un chakra rojo y se noto un manto con unas grandes orejas y dos colas que parecian estar con vida con unos movimientos como de serpiente y Satellizer estaba completamente sorprendida .

**`` ¿ Qué esta tramando ? ´´ **dijo Satellizer a si misma mientras que miraba con asombro a la nueva forma de Kaito .

`` Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - ´´

La energía que empezo a liberar Kaito de su cuerpo emepezó a hacer que los alrededores del Bosque parecian arder como el mismo fuego y el aire de su alrededor empezaba como a quemar y Satellizer empezó a alejarse de él .

**`` ¿ Qué estas tramando , muchacho ? ´´ **dijo Satellizer a con un tono alto de voz mientras que miraba a la nueva forma de Kaito .

Entonces el brazo del manto de la mano izquierda se estiró en dirección a Satellizer intentando darle un puñetazo en el estomago , pero Satellizer lo esquivo con mucha gracia el ataque de Kaito , entonces Kaito se acerco rapidamente a Satellizer con su espada reforzada con el chakra de Kurama y el combate con espadas volvierón a empezar , pero esta vez Kaito tenía el combate ganando terreno con el duelo .

**{ Boost } **

Satellizer parecía estar cansada y empezaba a bajar la velocidad de sus movimientos , entonces Kaito le empezó a golpearla con un movimiento de rodilla .

**`` ¡ Guhaaa ... ! ´´ **dijo Satellizer mientras que tosia de dolor mientras que recibia el golpe de la rodilla de Kaito , Satellizer retrocedío por el impacto de la rodilla de Kaito .

`` Parece ser que tengo que seguir así ... ´´ dijo Kaito utilizando su velocidad de Shinobi para poder responder a sus ataques con gran velocidad . Esta actualmente en frente de Satellizer . Ahora mismo Kaito estaba guardando su espada en la capucha y empezó a concentrar su chakra rojo en su mano derecha e instantaneamente se coloco delante de Satellizer haciendo que esta estuviese sorprendida y proporcionandole un golpe **`` Jutsu fisico : Impacto de nueva colas ´´ **dijo Kaito gritando el nombre de su tecnica proporcionandole un puñetazo cubierto del chakra de Kurama .

* THUD *

La tierra en donde se encontraban los dos empezó a temblar y a desquebrajarse proporcionando unas grietas de destrozo .

` Creo que con esto ya hemos terminado el combate ´ dijo Kaito en su mente creyendo que el combate había terminado .

**{ Boost } **

**`` Maldito seas ... mocoso ... ´´ **dijo Satellizer hablando debilmente y ella estaba subiendo su aura gradualmente . Luego saco sus alas de su espalda y voló hasta el cielo . Ella luego saco una gran cantidad de poder . A continuación miró hacía abajo para ver a Kaito en la tierra con el manto del zorro demonio .

**`` ¡ Yo te mostrare el poder del Hada de combate más fuerte de todas ! ´´ **dijo Satellizer gritando concentrando su poder mágico en su espada y en su mano izquierda , su espada fue ganando una gran cantidad de poder mágico concentrandolo en la punta de la espada y en la mano izquierda fue concentrando haciendo que aparezca una esfera de color azul y empezó a aproximar sus poderes creando una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de futbol .

**{ ¡ Socio ese poder que tiene en su mano está bastante concentrando , ten cuidado ! } **dijo Ddraig advirtiendo a Kaito .

` No te preocupes tengo una tecnica que puede superar a ese poder , hacía mucho tiempo que no empleaba esta tecnica ´ dijo Kaito en su mente recordando una tecnica que estaba a punto de emplear .

**[ Vas a usar esa tecnica , ¿ no Kaito ? ] **dijo Kurama ya sabiendo que tecnica iba a emplear .

` Asi es Kurama usare esa tecnica ´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a la pregunta de Kurama .

`` ¡ Es ahora de liberar todo el poder que he acumulado Ddraig ! ´´ dijo Kaito liberando una gran cantidad de energía roja desde su cuerpo .

**{ Explosion } **

Entonces en la mano derecha de Kaito se empezó a formar como una gran esfera de color roja del mismo tamaño que el que tenía Satellizer en su mano , Satellizer también estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo esa tecnica se le parecía muy familiar a la tecnica que ella estaba empleando .

`` Satellizer que tal si terminamos ya con esta batalla de una vez ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro .

**`` Si vamos a resolver ya este duelo ´´** dijo Satellizer con un rostro también desafiante .

Entonces Satellizer salió disparada a gran velocidad a donde se encontraba Kaito , Kaito tambien respondio sacando sus alas de demonio y saliendo a gran velocidad a donde se encontraba Satellizer a punto de chocar con sus respectivas tecnicas .

**`` Toma esto Sekiryuutei ´´ **dijo Satellizer a punto de chocar su esfera contra la esfera de Kaito

`` Comete esto ... **Jutsu oculto : Rasengan Bermellon ´´** dijo Kaito gritando el nombre de su tecnica a punto de colisionar su esfera contra la esfera de Satellizer .

* ¡ DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON - ! *

Unas enormes explosiones se produjeron en el Bosque de los Familiares haciendo que el viento soplara salvajemente como si de una tormenta se tratase .

La fuerza de la explosión fue tan intensa que envió a que Kaito realizará un aterrizaje forzoso contra el suelo .

`` Ay ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando debilmente , él ya no llevaba ninguna camisa encima . Está actualmente tumbado en un gran crater que se había formado a partir de la gran explosión .

`` Me quedado sin reservas de energía ... y yo ya estoy de fuera de combate ... ´´ dijo Kaito apenas pudiendo mover su cuerpo porqué él solamente utilizó toda su energía para poder concentrarse en el Rasengan . Trató de levantarse de entre los escombros de nuevo . También se dio cuenta de que estaba herido y sangrando por la gran batalla que ha tenido con Satellizer .

`` ¡ Tos , Tos ! Creo que tengo rotas unas cuentas costillas en la parte derecha ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono dolorido en su voz .

`` Eres realmente fuerte , descendiente del Rikudo Sennin . Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguién me ofrecia una buena batalla contra mi ´´ dijo Satellizer cerca de donde se encontraba Kaito .

`` !? ´´

Kaito abrió los ojos al oir la voz calmada de Satellizer ... e hizo que ella solamente lo estaba elogiando por su batalla . Él intentaba mirar por los alrededores con su cuerpo dolorido , girando solamente su cuello y sus ojos , tratando de encontrar en donde se encontraba Satellizer .

Sus visiones fueron bloqueados por ... un par de senos grandes ...

Kaito comenzó a sonrojarse al ver que tenía a Satellizer delante de él con las ropas un poquito destrozadas . Ella estaba con un pecho y parte del otro al descubierto , ella estaba sus piernas al descubierto y su pelo suelto con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo y heridas poco profundas alrededor de su cuerpo ... y parecía que no tenía casi nada de ropa puesta .

`` ¡ U - Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - ! ´´ dijo Kaito gritando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza .

Satellizer sonrió mientras que ella fue testigo de la reacción de Kaito .

`` ¿ Qué sucede chico malo , nunca habias visto a una mujer desnuda antes ? ´´ dijo Satellizer sonriendo mientras que se burlaba de Kaito .

`` ¡ PP - Por favor ponte de algo de ropa ! ´´ dijo Kaito rogandole a Satellizer .

`` Si quieres que me ponga algo de ropa , tendras que renunciar que me pedidas que sea tu familiar ´´ dijo Satellizer hablando con un tono serio .

`` P - Pero ... ´´ dijo Kaito tratando de discutir , pero él no queria y podía obligar a nadie a ser su familiar solamente porque él quiera . Además , no podía cerrar sus ojos para siempre .

Kaito soltó un suspiró y tomo una decisión . Él habló con tristeza .

`` Vale no seras mi familiar ... ´´ dijo Kaito con una cara poco feliz .

Kaito se sentía triste como él no había podido obtener a Satellizer como su familiar . Aún estaba atrapado entre los escombros y cerró los ojos para intentar descansar y recuperar un poco de energía . Al mismo tiempo estaba a la espera de su maestro y de sus amigos para que llegarán a donde se él se encontraba .

* Chuu *

Kaito abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que alguién le dio un beso en la frente . Miró solamente para encontrar a Satellizer que tenía de nuevo su ropa puesta , sin embargo sus heridas no estaban curadas del todo . Luego sacó a Kaito de los escombros y se sento en una posición seiza , colocando la cabeza de Kaito en su regazo .

Kaito miró a Satellizer y levantó las cejas .

`` ¿ Por qué sigues aquí ? Tu eres libre de irte ya ´´ dijo Kaito con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas .

Satellizer tenía un rubor rosado en sus mejillas , sin emabrgo su orgullo se hizo cargo de ello .

`` Hmph . Soy un Hada de Combate . Puedo hacer lo que quiera ´´ dijo Satellizer mientras que miraba hacía otro lado intentando ocultar su rubor .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ´´

```` ¡ Kaito-kun ! ´´´´

`` ¡ Kaito-san ! ´´

`` ¡ Kaito-senpai ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Joven ! ´´ .

Tanto Kaito y Satellizer mirarón hacía arriba para ver a Rias , Akeno , a Kiba cargando a Asia en modo nupcial , Koneko y a Satooji descendiendo en el crater para poder ayudarlo .

`````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver a Kaito que está teniendo una almohada de regazo de una mujer desconocida .

`` ¡ Kaito-san ! ¡ Sanaré tus heridas inmediatamente ! ´´ dijo Asia precipitando hacía Kaito y comenzando a sanar a Kaito con su Sacred Gear , Twilight Healing .

Rias camino hacía ellos con cautela y le preguntó a Kaito sin preocupaciones .

`` Kaito , ¿ quiés es ella ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Oh , ¿ te refieres a ella ? ´´ dijo Kaito apuntando con sus ojos a Satellizer ya que todavía no podía moverse su cuerpo tras la batalla .

`` Ella es Satellizer L Bridget , el hada de combate ´´ dijo Kaito introduciendo a Satellizer .

```````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ Todo el mundo se sorprendió una vez más el hecho de que el Hada de Combate tuviera un aspecto tan juvenil cerca de su edad .

Satellizer cerró los ojos y pensó en algo en su mente por un momento . Luego dijo algo que hizo que todos estuviran completamente sorprendidos .

`` Descendiente del Rikudo Sennin , yo me convertire en tu familiar ´´ .

`` ¡¿ RR - Realmente ?! ´´ dijo Kaito con los ojos sorprendidos .

Satellizer asintío con la cabeza .

`` ¡ Wohooooooooooooooooooooooooooo - ! ´´ dijo Kaito vitoreando .

Después de haber tenido un tratamiento de curación de Asia de sus heridas , Kaito se levantó debilmente del suelo y también recibó la ayuda de Satellizer .

`` ¡ En el nombre de Kaito Otsutsuki ! ¡ Te ordeno ! ¡ Y serás mi familiar y responderas a mi contrato ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que realizaba el hechizo de realizar el contrato de familiar .

Un circulo mágico de color rojo se formo y Satellizer estaba de pie justamente en el centro del círculo mágico . El circulo mágico , entonces comenzó a perder su luz , lo que siginificó que el contrato se había terminado .

`` ¡ De verdad que eres realmente fuerte , muchacho . Para poder hacer que La Reina Intocable haya sido tu familiar ! ´´ dijo Satooji elogiando a Kaito y colocnado su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Kaito .

`` Por cierto Satellizer ... ¿ por qué siempre estabas dentro de eso bosque oscuro ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una cara de curiosidad por preguntarle a Satellizer .

Entonces Satellizer se formo una expresión triste en su rostro cuando realizo la pregunta .

`` ... ´´

Ella permanecío en silenció mientras que mostraba una expresión triste y parecía que estaba a punto de romper de lagrimas .

`` N - No hace ninguna falta de que me respondas si no quieres . Perdoname por haberte empujado a que tengas esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose con Satellizer por haberla llevado a que tueviera esa expresión .

Satellizer soltó un suspiró triste y habló con un tono de tristeza .

`` En ese bosque murierón mis padres ´´ dijo Satellizer con un claro tono de tristeza .

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando y todas sus expresiones cambiarón a unas expresiones de tristeza .

`` Mis padres me protegierón de un ser humano que intento forzarme a que me convertiera en su familiar y mis padres se enfadarón y lucharón contra ese demonio , y decidi que tenía que hacerme fuerte pa- ´´ dijo Satellizer con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos , sin embargo no pudo continuar porque Kaito le estaba dando un abrazo de compresión .

`` Ya es suficiente ... ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de entendimiento del mismo dolor que Satellizer tenía .

`` Yo también perdí a mis padres adoptivos y aunque no fueran mis padres los quería como si hubiesen sidos mis padres biologicos , cuando murierón yo también estaba pronfundamente triste ... ese sitío es oscuro y triste y me daba un gran dolor en mi corazón ´´ dijo Kaito recordando su pasado en su villa con sus padres biologicos , todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando de la vida de Kaito .

`` Por eso mismo te entiendo tu dolor y por eso me hace feliz de que tu seas mi familiar ... porque así puedo salvarte de tu dolor ´´ dijo Kaito dandole una sonrisa de tristeza y Satellizer también correspondió al abrazo de Kaito soltando sus lagriamas de sus ojos .

`` Puedes llorar cuando quieras yo siempre te abrazare para ayudarte con ese dolor ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente .

Parece ser que todo el mundo tenía unas lagrimas al enterarse por las vidas de Kaito y de su familiar Satellizer , Rias sobretodo estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando de la vida de su lindo peón .

Rias luego se limpió las lagrimas y dirigío su mirada para mirar a Asia `` Bueno todo lo que nos queda es encontrar un familiar a Asia ´´ .

**( De vuelta en el Bosque de Los Familiares ) **

`` ¡ Mirad todos ! ¡ Es un Sprite Dragón ! ´´ dijo Satooji gritando mientras que apuntaba a un mini dragón que estaba sentado en una rama de arbol .

`` ¿ El Sprite Dragón ? ´´ dijo Kaito con una cara de curiosidad .

`` Sí , el Sprite Dragón . Al igual que su nombre , es un dragón que utiliza un rayo azul ´´ dijo Satooji asintiendo a la pregunta de Kaito y le explicaba las habilidades de el Sprite Dragón .

` Al igual que los Shinobis que tienen el chakra de la naturaleza de rayo ´ pensó Kaito comparando su parecido con el chakra del rayo .

Al parecer a la derecha del grupo hay un dragón muy raro que volo en las pronfundidades del bosque . Satooji sugirió que tal vez sería un buen familiar para Asia .

`` Al parecer es todavía un bebe . Si tu vas a capturarlo , ahora es el momento . Definitivamente no seria capaz de cogerlo una vez que se haya convertido en un dragón adulto . No va a sertan fuerte como un Dragón Rey , pero sin duda será colocado en las primeras clases de primer nivel para los dragones ´´ dijo Satooji explicandoles .

Una escama que se ilumina en colores purpulas-azules ...

Un dragón una criatura de un aspecto que es aproximadamente del mismo tamaño de un aguila del mundo humano estaba descansando en una rama de un arbol .

`` ¡ Sprite Dragón ! ¡ Eso es todo ! ´´ .

Satooji-san estaba sobrevalorado tanto como aún más lejos con sus prismaticos .

`` Sprite Dragón . También es mi primera vez que veo a una en persona . Que escamas más hermosas . Son brillantes como el azul al igual que los colores de un diamente de color azul-purpurá ´´ dijo Rias mientras que lo miraba profundamente conmovida .

` Así que es también que es la primera vez que Buchou ve uno . Realmente debe ser muy raro ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Pero entonces ...

`` ¡ Kyaaaaa ! ´´ dijo Asia gritando .

Una baba pegajosa verde estaba atacando a Asia .

`` ¿¡ E - Esto es !? ´´ dijo Rias gritando que también estaba siendo atacada por otra baba pegajosa .

Kaito miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas estaban siendo atacadas por limos verdes .

* ¡ SPLASH ! * * ¡ SPLASH ! * * ¡ SPLASH ! *

Las babas pegajosas estaban cayendo desde el cielo .

` ¿¡ Se estan cayendo de los arboles !? ¿¡ El limo se está moviendo !? ´ pensó Kaito cuando abrio su ojo izquierdo cuando notó que algo de él se estaba comenzando a moverse .

`` Un limo ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` ¿ Es venenoso ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando preocupado . Sin embargo lo que sucedío después lo cogío con las guardias bajas .

`` ¡ Mis r-ropas ... se estan derriteindo ! ´´ dijo Asia gritando cuando el limo comenzó a derretirse su uniforme de todas las demás .

Todos los uniformes de las chicas se estaban fundiendo y su ropa de interior estaban siendo expuestas .

`` ¡ Uwaa ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se cubriá la nariz y se dio la vuelta como él siente que estaba a puntó de conseguir una hemorragia nasal .

Los ataques de los limos no se detienen y empezarón a derretir su ropa interior , así ...

Koneko-chan golpeó a Kiba mientras que ocultaba sus partes intimas .

`` ¡ Gufu ! ´´

`` ... Por favor no me mires , Kiba-senpai ´´

`` Ah , lo siento por eso Koneko-chan ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que parecía estar recuperando su mente , volvío rapidamente a levantarse mientras que se frotaba el dolor de su estomago .

Entonces , algo que se parece a un tentaculo aparece desde el tronco de un árbol y empezó a envolver por las cinturas de las chicas .

`` ¡ N - Noooooooo ! ´´

Grito Asia , el tentaculo envolvío alrededor de la pierna izquierda de Asia y comenzó a arrastrarla hací arriba . Se entro en la ropa rasgada y comenzó a moverse . Rias y las otras chicas también estan teniendo sus partes importantes que estaban siendo enredadas por los tentaculos . Satooji que estaba teniendo una mirada adecuada a ellos dice que mientras que tiene una hemorragía nasal .

`` Este no tiene un nombre y es un limo que se funde la ropa . Y también meros tentaculos . Estos chicos trabajan a menudo juntos para atacar a sus presas . Incluso si son llamados monstruos , el limo solamente se dirige a la ropa y los tentaculos dirigén sus secreciones de las mujeres por lo que no son perjudicales ... ´´

`` ¿ No hay algo que podamos hacer ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando un poco preocupado aún sin atreverse a mirar a las chicas `` ¿ Puedes hacer algo Satellizer ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se encogío de hombros sin saber que poder hacer .

Kaito suspiró y se dio la vuelta sin dejar de cerrar su ojo izquierdo . Levantó la mano izquierda .

Tanto los limos y los tentaculos en Rias y Akeno comenzarón las quemaduras . Koneko-chan también se inició derribando los tentaculos y tirarlos como si se los ve como plagas entonces Kaito estaba quemando con jutsus de fuegos dejando a los limos en ceniza .

Cuando Kaito estaba dejando a todos los limos a cenizas estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a Asia hasta que ...

* ** Zumbido zumbido *

Kaito alzó la vista y vio que el Sprite Dragón estaba flotando en el aire y el rayo azul se estaba saliendo a través de la boca del dragón bebe .

* * * ZAP ZAP ZAP * * * * * * * * * * * ZAP ZAP ZAP * * * * * ZAP .

Sin ni siquiera una sola advertencía , el Sprite Dragón disparó una fuerte tensión electrica .

`` El Sprite Dragon solamente da daño electrico a los que se reconoce como a sus enemigos . Por lo tanto , debe haber pensado que la chica no es su enemigo ´´ dijo Satooji mientras que también estab un poco electrificado por la descarga .

Kiba fue el primero en recibir el daño electrico de el dragón y se levantaba un poco quemado , Kaito por su suerte no le afectaba sus rayos gracias a las magias de rayo que aprendio con algunos dioses con estas magias , por otra parte Kaito queria pararse y matar a ese dragón .

Cuando Kaito se volvió para mirar a Asia , el limo y los tentaculos que se encontraban con Asia se habían convertidos en cenizas .

`` Parece que eliminó los limos y a los tentaculos que estaban atacando a Asia . Tal vez este dragón es un varón . He oido que los dragones masculinos también tienen gustos por las mujeres de otras razas ´´ dijo Rias mientras que acariciaba la cabeza del dragón bebe , de seguro ese dragón es honesto con sus sentimientos .

`` U - Umm , ¿ puedo hacer que este dragón bebe mi familiar ? ´´ dijo Asia mientras que preguntaba como el Sprite Dragón voló a sus brazos .

`` He oido que el Sprite Dragón se abren a los que tienen el corazón puro . Parece que lo que realmente está unido a esa chica ´´ dijo Satooji explicando .

` Así que eso significa que por completo se apegó a Asia . Bueno , Asia de seguro tiene una fuerte afinidad con los dragones , lo normal es que ella es de corazón puro ... Después de todo ella solía ser una monja ... ´ pensó Kaito .

`` ¡ E - En el nombre de Asia Argento , te ordeno ! ¡ Y - Y serás mi familiar y responderas mi contrato ! ´´ dijo Asis mientras que realizaba el contrato .

La magía verde de contrato era de color verde de Asia . El Sprite Dragón se colocó en el centro del circuló mágico . La luz se apaga y el contrato se había completado .

Tan pronto como se termino el contrato , el bebé dragón voló en dirección de Asia y se puso a jugar con ella .

`` Jajajajajajjaja . Raito-kun me estas haciendo cosquillas ´´ dijo Asia con alegría .

`` ¿ Raito ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando mientras que caminaba hacía Asia con Satellizer a su lado .

`` Ano ... Desde que utiliza el rayo y yo quería usar el nombre de Kaito-san , así que ... ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Asis con un tono de timidez .

`` Esta bien Asia . Raito como compañero dragón masculino . Vamos a llevarnos bien ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo al bebe dragón y sacó su mano tratando de ...

`` Gaaa ´´

Raito hizo una voz .

* Zumbido ***** ZAP

Raito disparó electricidad otra vez , tratando lo mejor es hacer que Kaito retrocediera .

Kaito sin embargo no recibío ningun daño de él .

`` ¿ Por qué no recibes ningún daño en absoluto , Kaito ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito con sorpresa .

`` No te olvides Buchou que los elementos de fuego y rayo no tienen efecto alguno sobre mi , gracias a las masgias de Zeus-sama y Susanoo-sama . Lo que Raito acaba de hacer en este momento no ha sido nada para mí ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo y hablando con orgullo .

**( De vuelta a la sala de Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

`` Muy bien todo el mundo , vamos a celebrar ya que tanto como Kaito y Asia ha conseguido a sus familiares ´´ dijo Rias mientras que juntaba las manos .

* SNAP *

Con un chasquido de sus dedos , apareció una torta grande apareció de la nada .

`` Yo personalmente hice esta torta ´´ dijo Rias felizmente cuando ella empezó a cortar la tarta .

`` Oh Buchou , tengo que salir por un tiempo . Pero de seguro voy a estar de vuelta aquí rapidamente ´´ dijo Kaito mientras como él acababa de recordar algo .

`` Está bien . Pero por favor vuelve rapidamente . Realmente quiero que pruebes mi pastel ´´ dijo Rias hablando .

`` Esta bien ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo mientras que salía de la habitación .

Fuera de la vieja escuela , había un aguila roja como un pajaró que parecía un Phoenix que estaba observando a Rias en cada movimiento .

* Gleeeeeeeeam - *

Sus ojos brillaban de color rojo por un segundo .

`` Hehehehehehhehehehe . Disfrute de su vida mientras que puedas Rias ´´ dijo un misterioso hombre que estaba sentada en una habitación oscura mientras que él está rodeado de 15 mujeres que se echarón a reir como él fue capaz de ver lo que estaba viendo por el pajaró .

`` Sabes , no es para nada agradable lo de espiar a la gente nunca te lo han dicho ´´ dijo una voz nueva que hizo que el hombre estuviera sorprendido .

El ave fenix extendió rapidamente sus dos alas para tratar de escapar , ya que había sido descubierta . Pero una enorme mano roja lo agarró por todo el cuerpo .

`` Hahahahahahahahahahahaha . Ni siquiera te molestes en intentar luchar . No te va ha servir de nada ´´ dijo la voz haciendo que el pajaró se diera la vuelta para ver a la fuente de la voz .

El hombre que impedía que el ave escapará no era otro que Kaito que estaba envuelto con el manto del zooro demonio con una sola cola .

`` ¿ De verdad crees que te voy a dejar que te escapes , pajarito ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba al pajaró por un tiempo .

El hombre misterioso tenía sudor cayendo sobre su cabeza mientras que sentía como Kaito lo estaba mirando a traves de su familiar .

Kaito dio de pronto una ampia sonrisa siniestra haciendo que su ojo izquierdo morado cambiase a un ojo rojo sangre con una pupila afilada y sus dientes se cambiasen por unos colmillos afilados .

`` Creo que te voy a cocinar ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa siniestra .

El misterioso hombre comenzó a entrar en panico ya que su familiar estaba a punto de entrar en el menu de comida de Kaito . Rapidamente retira a sus familiares , con ganas de acabar esta tortura .

Esto hace que el pajaró desapareciese del agarre de Kaito .

` Un familiar ... ¿ me preguntó quién era quien controlaba al pajaró de esa manera ? . Sin embargo , ¿ Por qué lo hace observa principalmente todos los movimientos de Buchou ? ´ pensó Kaito mientras que entrecerraba los ojos como el mismo sabía que algo malo está por suceder ...

**[ Parece ser que las cosas se conplican Kaito , hay que prepararse para lo que se aproxima ] **dijo Kurama compartiendo su opinión .

**{ Ese familiar me daba muy mala espina , socio } **dijo Ddraig compartiendo su opinión también .

` No me preocupo porque los tres lo resolveremos ´ dijo Kaito en su mente haciendo que Kurama y Ddraig soltarán una sonrisa .

Kaito caminó de nuevo hacía el salón del club y se unió a la fiesta con sus compañeros sin informar a nadie de lo que había pasado .

**Aqui otro capitulo de el Grimorio de los seis caminos .**

**Espero que lo disfruten y comenten**

**La familiar el aspecto lo he sacado de Satellizer L Bridget de Freezing .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de otros de mis queridos fanfics espero que todo el mundo este disfrutando de otros de mis fanfics .**

**Bueno basta de charlas y aqui les dejo otro gran capitulo que todo el mundo lo disfrute . **

**Capitulo 8 **

**( En la Iglesia abandonada ) **

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Kaito se había convertido en un demonio . Kaito se encuentra actualmente sentado en un banco de la Iglesía . Asia y Mittelt estaban jugando con Raito , con Dohnaseek tendido en el suelo inconsciente ... Él fue electrificado por Raito tan prontó como él intento tocarlo . Él se quemo acabando de color negro y humo salinedo de su cuerpo entero . Raynare y Kalawarner estaban actualmente fuera de la Iglesia . Kaito tenía cerrado su ojo izquierdo mientras que él decidío descansar por un tiempo .

`` De seguro eres un demonio extraño , Kaito-sama . Es la primera que veo a un demonio entamblar amistad con los ángeles caidos antes ´´ dijo una voz que era Satellizer . Lo dijo con un tono divertido .

Kaito abrió su ojo izquierdo solamente para observar la cara de Satellizer cerca de él .

`` Uwaaaaaaa - ´´ dijo Kaito asustado y cayendo al suelo desde el banquillo .

* ¡ THUD ! *

`` Ouch ... Satellizer ... por favor , no salgas a si como a si cada vez que lo desees ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono cansado , mientras que todavía se encontraba tendado en el suelo .

Desde que Satellizer se había convertido en su familiar , su vida se había convertido en ... ¿ una vida más viva ? . Satellizer aparecía frente a él , no llevaba nada cuando está a punto de tomar una ducha o mientras que él estaba tomando una ducha . Ella también a veces también también se cuela en su cama mientras que el dormía . Eso más o menos chocaba a Kaito cada vez que se despertaba . De vez en cuando , ella charlaba con él de su villa o de los amigos que él tenía en su hogar y Satellizer siempre se reia de las anedoctas que le contaba . Kaito también admitío que le gustaba verla sonreir y reirse con ella .

`` Oh , vamos Kaito-sama , que no es como si usted pueda hacer nada al respecto ´´ dijo Satellizer comenzando a burlarse de Kaito mientras que se sienta en donde se encontraba Kaito . Sus atuendos actuales son un color un tanto suave una camiseta de color roja y pantalones vaqueros negros cortos .

Kaito se levanto y se sacudío el polvo de su ropa : `` Realmente no puedo hacer nada al respecto , eh ´´ dijo Kaito teniendo una lluvias de ideas , tratando de encontrar una manera o razón para poder hacer frente a cualquiera de las burlas de Satellizer en el futuro .

` ... Pués no . No se me ha ocurrido nada ... ´ dijo Kaito en su mente cuando no encontro ninguna solución para evitar futuras burlas .

`` Estamos de vuelta - Oh , Kaito . Estas aqui ´´ dijo Raynare alegremente .

Kaito se volvío para ver a Raynare entrando en la iglesía mientras que Kalawarner estaba detras de ella .

Raynare y Kalawarner caminarón hacía el y se detuvieron como se dieron cuenta de que alguién estaba sentada en el banquillo .

Se pusieron a mirar a la joven por un tiempo . Raynare entonces decidío preguntarle a Kaito : `` Kaito , ¿ quien es esta ? ´´ .

`` Oh . Permitanme presentarles a todos ustedes . Ella es mi familiar , Satellizer L Bridget , La Reina Intocable ´´ dijo Kaito al introducir a el Hada de Combate a los ángeles caídos .

`` ... ´´ El silencío se hizo cargo por un minuto en la iglesía ...

```````` ¡¿ Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ?! ´´´´´´´´´´ Todos los ángeles caidos , incluidos Dohnaseek que solamente se despertó y lo escucho teniendo sus ojos saliendose de las orbitas .

`` ¿¡ TTTTTTT - Te refieres a la famosa Hada de Combate , La Reina Intocable , SS - Satellizer L Bridget !? ¡¿ Ella es tu familiar !? ´´ dijo Raynare preguntandole tartamudeando .

`` Sip - ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo más ampliamente .

`` Encantada de conocerlos a todos , ágeles caidos ´´ dijo Satellizer saludando a todos despreocupadamente .

Todos los angeles caídos estaban temblado fuertemente ante la presencía de la Reina Intocable dentro de su base .

Kaito volvío para mirar a Satellizer cuando recordo algo que le molestaba mientras que estaba mostrando una expresión seria .

`` Satellizer hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace mucho tiempo ´´ dijo Satellizer preguntandole a su familiar .

Satellizer dirigío su atención hacia su amo .

`` ¿ Qué es lo que sucede , Kaito-sama ? ´´ dijo Satellizer preguntandole a Kaito con un tono más grave .

`` ¿ Es posible que un demonio pueda ver a distancia a traves de los ojos de sus familiares ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Satellizer .

`` !? ´´ Satellizer abrio mucho los ojos ante la pregunta formulada por Kaito y puso una mirada indiferente mientras que ella respondía .

`` Es posible , ¿ Por qué me lo preguntas Kaito-sama ? ´´ dijo Satellizer preguntando un poco confundida .

Kaito miró por sus alrededores y decidío contarselo a su familiar .

`` Vamos a hablar de esto fuera de la Iglesía ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una cara seria .

`` Raynare , voy a dejar a Asia contigo y los demás por un breve momento ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con Raynare .

`` O bien ... ´´ dijo Raynare estando de acuerdo con Kaito .

**( Fuera de la Iglesía ) **

Kaito miro a su alrededor para ver si no había nadie por los alrededores .

`` El mes pasado , después de regresar de el Bosque de los Familiares , Buchou nos horneó un pastel y lo celebramos en el salón del club ... ´´ dijo Kaito recordando lo ocurrido .

`` Eso está bien ... eso es bueno ... Pero , ¿ por qué esa frase a mi pregunta ? ´´ dijo Satellizer preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Permitanme continuar , me di cuenta de que había un aguila roja como un pajaro que parecía un ave fenix que estaba sentado en una rama de un arbol a la afueras de la sala del club . Estaba observando cada movimiento de Buchou . Lo atrape al instante , pero luego se desvanecío en una explosión de una llama ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole lo sucedido a Satellizer .

Satellizer dobla sus manos y estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras que se escucha lo que acaba de decir a su amo antes .

`` También estoy preocupado por Buchou así ... Ella ha estado actuando raro últimamente . Ella sonrió menos y se pasa más tiempo mirando por la ventana en el salón del club . Odio cuando una chica está mostrando una cara triste ... ´´ dijo Kaito murmurando la última parte en voz baja . Sin emabrgo Satellizer la escuchó .

Ella camina hacía Kaito y le da un tierno abrazó sonriendo calidamente .

`` Eres muy amable Kaito-sama . Usted muestra mucho respecto por las mujeres . También tiende a cuidar de las personas que le importa ´´ dijo Satellizer hablando con un tono emocional .

La respuesta de Satellizer y al mismo tiempo el abrazo hicieron que Kaito se sonrojara .

`` G - Gracias ... ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo nerviosamente .

`` Por cierto , ¿ qué tal un combate de nuevo entre tu y yo ? ´´ dijo Satellizer preguntandole a Kaito soltandole de su abrazo dandole una sonrisa colocando sus manos en sus caderas .

`` No puedo . De nuevo me he colocado los sellos asi que solamente puedo emplear el 10% de mi capacidad . Tendría que pedirle a Asia que me ayudase a quitarme los sellos para que no salga más perjudicado si tuviera que batirme en un combate contigo y solamente para que yo no salga perjudicado . Eso es lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser fuerte . Además si tuvieramos un combate este lugar facilmente podria ser destruido por nuestra culpa ´´ dijo Kaito encongiendose los hombros y hablando con un tono cansado .

`` Verdad ´´ dijo Kaito estando de acuerdo y con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Vamos a volver a la Iglesía . Antes de que alguien salga unos pregunte ´´ dijo Tiamat sugeriendo a Kaito lo cuál el asintío con la cabeza .

**( Por la noche en la habitación de Kaito ) **

Kaito se encontraba ahora acostado en su cama . Él seguía pensando sobre el familiar de ave fénix .

` ¿ Me pregunto si Buchou esta siendo el objetivo de alguién ? Normalmente esto se cuenta como al acecho de alguién ¿ verdad ? ´ dijo Kaito hablando en su mente .

**[ Eso es obvío que eso es acecho Kaito , si alguién esta observando a alguién a escondidas y si esa persona no es consciente de eso esa persona es un acosador ... madre mía Kaito parece mentira ] **dijo Kurama hablando en la mente de Kaito .

**{ Kurama tiene razón si alguién observa a alguién y sin que nadie lo sepa esa persona es un acosador } **dijo Ddraig también compartiendo su opinión .

`` !? ´´ entonces Kaito abrio los ojos al darse cuenta de que había cometido un error . Levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y se siente un poco mal por ese error .

`` Mierda . Si lo que Satellizer decía era cierto ... entonces eso significa que aquel maestro del fenix ... ¡¿ me vio ?! ´´ dijo Kaito completamente decepcionado con sigo mismo .

Kaito se maldijo por no darse cuenta antes . Kaito solto un suspiro y se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza .

`` Para mi , un Shinobi , para hacer este tipo de error ... son imperdonables ´´ dijo Kaito un poco desanimado por sus acciones .

De repente el suelo de la habitación de Kaito comenzó a brillar . La luz provenía de un circulo mágico circular y un simbolo que a Kaito le resultaba muy familiar que se formo en el suelo .

Era el simbolo de el Clan Gremory .

El circulo mágico resplando aún más brillante que antes causando que Kaito se cubría sus dos ojos con la mano derecha . A medida que la luz se apagaba , Kaito retiro la mano derecha y pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo para poder observar a una persona familiarizada que estaba dpie delante de él .

`` ¿ Buchou ? ¿ Qué estas haciendo en mi habitación ? ´´ preguntó Kaito mientras que levantaba una ceja preguntandole a su amo .

Rias tenia en su rostro expresiones tristes , preocupadas y desesperadas en su cara . Luego dijo algo que resulto chocante para Kaito .

`` Por favor , hazme el amor ´´ dijo Rias hablando como en un tono desesperada .

`` !? ´´ Kaito empezó a ruborizarse en gran medida ante la frase de Rias .

`` ¿ QQQQQQQQ - Qué ? ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de nerviosismo .

`` Quiero que tomes mi virginidad . Inmediatamente ´´ dijo Rias con un tono lleno de desesperación .

* ¡ Choooo Choooo - ! *

Desde el interior de las orejas le estaban saliendo humo a Kaito .

`` ¿ PPPPPPPP - Por qué ? ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en un tono de que no entendía la situación .

`` De prisa . Por favor , voy a estar lista muy pronto ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono de salir de una sotuavión arriesgada y empezó a quitarse el uniforme .

`` ¡ P - Pero Buchou ! ¡¿ Por qué ?! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se estaba poniendo más confundido y empezó a entrar en pánico .

`` Por favor , Kaito . He pensado en todas las diferentes tipos de metodos . Pero este es la única manera que queda en este momento ´´ dijo Rias huyendo de una situación de la que ella quería escapar .

`` ¿¡ QQQQ - Qué quiere decir con la única manera ?! ¡ Por favor detengase ! ´´ dijo Kaito suplicandole a su amo . Quería escapar de esa situación . Pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad le hizo que se quedara .

Rias se quito el sujetador , no estaba escuchando a los ruegos de Kaito . Dejandose solamente sus bragas , ella caminó hacía el y se metio en su cama .

`` Pensé en pedirselo a Yuuto ... pero supongo que él no lo haría . No es más que un caballero puro después de todo . Por eso vine a ti ... ´´ dijo Rias que como ella empezó a cortar distancía entre ella y Kaito .

`` ¡ YYYYYYY - Yo no puedo hacerlo ! ´´ dijo Kaito que estaba intentando hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer que haya un flujo de sangre por su nariz . Se dio una palmadita en la espalda para no desmayarse al ver a su amo delante de él .

Rias apretó los dientes al escuchar eso . Ella se convirtión en una persona más desesperada y gritaba .

`` ¡¿ Por qué ?! ¡¿ No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti , Kaito ?! ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono alto .

`` !? ´´ Kaito abrio los ojos al ver que las lagrimas se estaban acumulando en los ojos de Rias . Kaito apretó las manos con fuerza cuando vio eso .

`` ¡ No ! ¡ No es así ! ¡ Eres hermosa ! ¡ Realmente lo eres ! P - Pero ... ¡ Esto no está bien ! ¡ Usted no está actuando como la Buchou que yo se ! ¡ La Buchou que yo conozco siempre sonrie y se centra en sus tareas ! ¡¿ Qué esta pasando con usted ?! ¡ Desde el mes pasado ha estado actuando muy raro ! ¡ Usted sonrie menos ! ¡ También parece estar perdiendo el tiempo ! ¡¿ Le preocupa algo ?! ´´ dijo Kaito intetando que Rias se lo contara .

Kaito estaba hablando en voz alta mientras que él ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Rias . Los ojos de Rias se agrandarón cuando esucho lo que había dicho Kaito . Las lagrimas caen entonces de los ojos de Rias en sus mejillas . Kaito recógio su manta y cubrío a Rias .

`` Espera aqui un momento ´´ dijo Kaito a Rias .

Kaito salío de la habitación . Miró a su alrededor y suspiró de alivío de que Asia y Satellizer seguían durmiendo . Luego fue a la cocina y preparó una taza de chocolante caliente para Rias . Se lo llevó a su habitación . Al ver a Rias que todavía estaba sentada en su cama con la manta aún cubriendola .

`` Toma , bebe esto . Esto hara que se sienta muchisimo mejor ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que le entregaba el chocolante caliente para Rias .

`` G - Gracias ... ´´ dijo Rias sonrojada mientras que aceptaba el chocolante .

`` Es delicioso ´´ dijo Rias dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras que tomaba un sorbo . Kaito sonrio al ver que Rias sonrio un poco .

Luego se sentó en el suelo , mirando a su amo . Él eligío cuidadosamente sus palabras .

`` ... Buchou ... ¿ Usted desea hablar de él ? No ocurre nada si usted decide que no ... no voy a obligarte ... ´´ dijo Kaito no presionando a Rias .

Rias volvío a sonreir y miró hacía abajo ligeramente y habló : `` Realmente eres muy amable Kaito . Lo siento por lo que hice antes ... ´´ .

`` Está bien ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y se ruborizaba cuando se acordo de lo que vio ...

Rias luego solto un suspiró con cansancío y decidio hablar con Kaito .

`` Yo estoy compremetida ... ´´ dijo Rias hablando de mala gana .

`` !? ´´ Kaito abrio mucho los ojos . Esa noticia fue un shock para él cuando lo escucho , sin embargo decidio permanecer en silencío y escuchar .

`` Su nombre es Raiser Phenex ... ´´ dijo Rias diciendo el nombre de su novio mientras que se siente disgustado , como si el nombre fuera un tabu para ella .

`` Él es tercer hijo de el Clan Phenex ... que se calificó como el Duke de el Clan Gremory ... su clan tiene poderes inherentes que son equivalentes a la legendaria criatura , el Pajaró de Fuego Inmortal , Phoenix ... ´´ dijo Rias explicando los rasgos de el clan de ese hombre .

`` Mis padres me lo configuraron como un matrimonio de conveniencía con el fin de reunir a dos clanes y preservar el linaje puro de los demonios ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras que mostraba una sonrisa triste .

` Phenex ... Un Phoenix como un familiar ... Él debe ser el que estaba acechando a Buchou a traves de su familiar ´ dijo Kaito deduciendo en su mente .

`` Nunca quise casarme con ese hombre ... ´´ dijo Rias empezando a agarrar la copa ahora vacía en sus manos con fuerza . Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza .

`` Buchou ... ¿ por qué estas tan en contra de este matrimonio ? ¿ Qué te hace que no te guste si prometido tanto ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando a Rias .

`` ... Es que ... Yo soy un Gremory ´´ dijo Rias mientras que comenzaba a mostrar una cara triste .

`` Desde que nací , soy un demonio de el Clan Gremory ... ese nombre me sigue a cualquier lugar ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras que estaba mostrando una expresión triste .

` Ya veo ... así que Buchou tiene esta carga sobre su espalda todo este tiempo ... ella y yo somos bastante parecidos en poseer un apellido importante sobre su espalda ´ dijo Kaito hablando en su mente entendiendo perfectamente la carga de Rias .

`` Todo el mundo en la Sociedad de los Demonios me miran como Rias de los Gremory ... no como Rias . Es por eso que vine a el mundo humano ... porque todo el mundo me ve como soy , no Rias de los Gremory . Es por eso que me gusta mucho la vida en el mundo de los humanos ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras que le explicaba a Kaito un poco las cosas .

`` Quiero estar con alguién que me ame como Rias ... sin el hecho de que soy un Gremory . Eso es lo que quiero ... pero ese hombre , es lo mismo que todos los demás ... Solamente me mira como Rias del Gremory ... solamente me ama como Rias del Gremory ... lo odio ... Realmente lo creo ... ´´ dijo Rias con un rostro triste .

Rias estaba temblando . Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras que las lagrimas salen de sus ojos . Ella estaba llorando . Rias Gremory , por primera vez en su vida , lloró delante de alguién . Se sentía emocionalmente abrumado .

Kaito escucho durante bastante tiempo . Luego se puso de pie y empezó a cerrar distancía entre Kaito y Rias .

`` ¿ ... Kaito ? ´´ dijo Rias con una voz un poco inestable .

Kaito estaba tranquilo . A continuación , dobló las rodillas para llegar al nivel de Rias . Él levanto y puso su mano derecha sobre su cabeza . Rias comenzó a ruborizarse como la cara de Kaito se estaba acercando . Sus ojos se abrierón cuando sintío la frente de Kaito tocando la suya . Ella se sonrojo aún más cuando sintío el calor de Kaito . Cierra los ojos y sonrie en su rostro .

Kaito luego habló seriamente con todo con una voz suave a Rias .

`` Me gusta Rias como Rias , no como Rias del Gremory . Yo todavía soy nuevo aqui ... pero puedo entenderte perfectamente ese peso en tu espalda , después de todo yo soy un descendiente de Rikudo Sennin todo el mundo en la Villa me veia como una especíe de deidad , era algo que no me gustaba por el hecho de que descendía directamente de el ninja más fuerte del mundo y todo el mundo me veía como el desciendente del Rikudo Sennin y no como Kaito Otsutsuki ... todo cambio en cuanto me converti en un Jinchuriki ... la gente dejo de trartarme como una deidad y me temián y odiaban todo fue un cambio repentino para mi ... me sentía triste ... pero al mismo tiempo yo mismo lo vi como una oportunidad de que mi Villa me viera como realmente soy Kaito Otsutsuki y me esforze mucho para poder lograr mi objetivo y salio bien mi sueño se había cumplido . Por eso mismo estoy aqui ahora Rias . Yo soy tu Peón . Siempre me quedare a tulado apoyandote en cada decisión que tomes . También estoy dispuesto a llevar esa carga conmigo para el resto de mi vida ´´ dijo Kaito hablando de su sueño con Rias , ambos eran casi identicos con la misma carga y el mismo sueño uno lo cumplío y otro esta a punto de cumplirse .

Los ojos de Rias se abrierón en cantidad al escuchar la historía de Kaito de que poseían la misma carga sobre sus espaldas . Las lagrimas comenzarón a fluir de sus ojos hacía fuera aún más que antes . Ella abrazo a Kaito firmemente , que no queria dejarlo ir .

`` Kaito ... mi lindo Kaito ... Gracias ... Gracias por estar aqui ... ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono de felicidad .

`` Shhhhhhh ... Siempre me quedaré a tu lado , Rias ... Por eso mismo , no llores más . Tiene que haber otra manera en la que yo pueda ayudar . Voy a encontrar una manera , te lo prometo ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que le devolvía el abrazo y frotaba la cabeza de Rias suavemente para aplacarla . Ellos permanecen en esa posición durante unos minutos .

`` ¿ Te sientes mejor Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando todavía abrazado al alcance de Rias y regresó dirigiéndose a ella como Buchou de nuevo .

`` Sí . Tee Heee ... ´´ dijo Rias asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que soltaba a Kaito y ella se rió .

`` ? ´´ Kaito inclinó la cabeza mientras que reajustaba la manta que cubria a Rias .

`` Justo ahora ... me llamaste Rias . Kaito me llamó Rias ´´ dijo Rias con un tono de felicidad sonriendo calidamente mientras que cierra sus ojos y repite el escenarío dentro de su mente .

`` ¡¿ Oh ?! ¡ L - Lo siento Buchou ! ¡ Y - Yo solamente acababa de decirlo con la corriente ! ´´ dijo Kaito comenzando ha entrar en panicó , sin saber que hacer .

`` Está bien Kaito . Quiero que me llames por mi nombre más a menudo la proxima vez . ¿ De acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Rias teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ E - En serio ? ¿ Estas seguro de eso ? ´´ dijo Kaito con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas .

Rias solamente asintío alegremente con la cabeza .

` Por lo menos ella esta de vuelta a su estado normal . Eso es bueno ´ dijo Kaito en su mente mientras que sonreia al ver a Rias que estaba sonriendo también .

De repente , el suelo en la habitación de Kaito comenzó a brillar de nuevo . Rias estaba mirando ese circulo mágico que se encuentra en el suelo con un ligero disgusto .

Una hermosa joven de cabellos de colores plateados alrededor de sus veintes . Ella lleva un uniforme de sirvienta . La sirvienta dio un paso hacía delante y habló en silencío después de ver a Kaito y a Rias .

`` ¿ Estás trantando de romper el acuerdo intetando realizar tal acto como esto ? ´´ dijo la sirvienta .

` ¿ Quería decir sexo ? ´ dijo Kaito en su mente mientras que levantaba una de sus cejas .

`` Si no me tan lejos , tanto Otou-sama y Onii-sama no me escucharán , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias contrarrestando el comentario de la sirvienta .

La criada volvió a hablar : `` Tanto Sirzechs-sama y el maestro se convertirán tristes después de que se enteren de que ha intentado dar su pureza a alguna persona humilde como él ´´ .

Al escuchar ese comentario Rias estaba realmente molesta .

`` ¡ No te atrevas a llamar humilde a mi siervo ! ¡ Él estaba allí para mí cuando yo estaba en mi momento bajo ! ¡ No te perdonare , incluso si eres tu Grayfia ! ¡ Además , mi pureza es mia y solamente mia ! ¡¿ Qué hay de malo en mi en darselo a alguién que reconozcí ?!´´ dijo Rias enojada con el comentario de la sirvienta ahora identificada como Grayfia .

Kaito solamente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Rias , tratando de decirle que se calmará . Luego le dio una debil sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza , lo que significaba que no le importa ser llamado una persona humilde , le habían llamado más cosas horribles de pequeño ... pero muy dentro de él , su orgullo había sido herido .

Rias suspiró mientras que se empieza a calmarse . La sirvienta llamada Grayfia abrió mucho los ojos cuando observó que el joven era capaz de aplacar a Rias tan facilmente . Ella entonces se agachó para recoger el sostén de Rias .

`` De todos modos , usted es la siguiente heredera de el Clan de los Gremory , así que por favor no muestre su piel a un hombre imprudentemente . Más aún , si usted está comprometida ´´ dijo Grayfia hablando con Rias .

Grayfia pone el sujetador en el cuerpo de Rias , mientras que Kaito se estaba echando un vistazo a la pared con su espalda enfretnado a Grayfia y a Rias . Él sabe que es de mala educación mirarlas .

`` Hemos terminado ´´ dijo Rias a Kaito .

`` ¿ Todavía se encuentra cubierta por la manta ? No puedo mirar si no lo estas ´´ dijo Kaito hablando no estando dispuesta aún a mirarlas .

Rias recogío la manta del suelo y cubriendose y habló : `` Está bien . Puedes darte la vuelta ahora ´´ .

Kaito luego se giró para mirarlas .

Grayfia miró a Kaito por un momento y decidió presentarse a si misma .

`` Hola . Soy una criada que sirve a la Camara de los Gremory . Mi nombre es Grayfia . Encantada de conocerte ´´ dijo Grayfia presentandose mientras que ella inclinaba la cabeza hacía abajo .

Kaito se inclino en la respuesta y también se presento a Grayfia .

`` Yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki . El Peón de Rias-sama . Es un honor , para conocerte ´´ dijo Kaito presentandose a Grayfia .

Grayfia abrio mucho los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Kaito `` ¿ Eres Kaito ? ¿ El Dragón Rojo Emperador ? ´´ .

Rias entrecerró los ojos y decidío cambiar de tema rapidamente : `` Grayfia , hablaremos de esto la proxima vez . Vamos a ir a mi habitación . Voy a escuchar lo que tiene que decir por allí . ¿ Akeno también puede asistir a la reunión ? ´´ .

Rias recogío su ropa y se las envuelve alrededor de su mano , cubriendo su parte frontal .

`` ¿ La Sacerdotisa del Trueno ? Yo no veo por que no . Después de todo , un demonio de clase alta siempre debe tener a su reina al lado ´´ dijo Grayfia dirigiendo su mirada a Rias .

`` Muy bien . Kaito ... ´´

Kaito se volvío la cabeza al escuchar a Rias de llamarlo pone su mano alrededor de la mano de Kaito , no queriendo que él se escape de lo que esta a punto de hacer . Sus ojos se abrierón cuando sintio algo acercandose algo caliente en sus labios . Tanto los ojos de Grayfia y los ojos de Kaito se agrandarón . ¡¿ Rias está besandolo ?! .

`` ¡ Mhmmmmmmmmmmm ! ´´ Kaito empezó a entrar en panico . ¿ Por qué no iba hacerlo ? , la criada que sirve a la Camara de los Gremory está justamente al lado de él .

Rias habló nerviosamente con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras que se separarón : `` Mi primer beso ... ¿ Eso es algo que una chica tesorán en Japón cierto ? ´´ .

Actualmente Kaito tenía vapor que le salia de sus orejas y su cabeza . Su cerebro se había congelado .

`` ¿¡ EEEE - ESE EH !? ¡¿ Es tu primer beso ?! ¡¿ Qué he hecho ?! ´´ dijo Kaito entrando aún más en panico .

Rias se rio de su acción : `` Piense en ello como una recompesa . Quería darte las gracias a ti . Tu estabas allí cuando yo estaba en mi punto más bajo . Gracias Kaito ´´ .

El rubor de Kaito se incremento y dijo : `` EEE - Está bien ... ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo con timidez . Dio un vistazo a Grayfia .

Grayfia está de pie con rigidez , ella está mostrando una expresión complicada ahora mismo como ella acaba de presenciar su Ojou-sama para besar a uno de sus siervos ... en los labios .

`` Te vera mañana Kaito ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo calidamente . A continuación , junto con Grayfia se teletransportarón .

Kaito seguía congelado de lo que acababa de suceder en su habitación : `` Está bien ... Ese beso me va a despertar para el resto de toda la noche ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se toca sus labios , sintiendo todavía la sensación de Rias de besarlo .

**[ Parece que te ha gustado ese primer beso Kaito ] **dijo Kurama hablando con un tono divertido

**{ Ese es mi socio ya ha comenzado la atración por los dragones } **dijo Ddriag pareciendo también también riendose de la situación de Kaito .

` CCCCC - Callaos ambos ´ dijo Kaito respondiendo molesto y avergonzado por los comentarios de Kurama y Draig , ambos solamente se estaba riendo de su respuesta .

**( En el aura de segundo año ) **

* YAWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN - *

Kaito estaba bostezando en su asiento mientras que miraba por la ventana . Estaba en lo cierto todo el tiempo , ese beso de anoche y las bromas de Kurama y Ddraig realmente le impedia dormir .

En este momento , lo estan pasando el tiempo de descanso .

`` Kaito-kun , Asia-san ´´ se escucho una voz llamandolos .

Kaito y Asia escucharon a Kiba llamandolo y volvieron la cabeza para ver a Kiba que le estaban esperando en frente de la puerta del aula . Luego ambos se levantarón de sus asientos cogiendo cada uno sus respectivas bolsas consigo y caminando hacía Kiba .

`` Vamos Asia todos en el club nos espera . Podemos tomar el almuerzo después de la reunión ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con Asia cerca de su asiento en clase .

`` Hai . Nos lo tomaremos más tarde , Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia mientras que recogía sus cosas de clase .

`` ¿ Qué pasa con Otsutsuki-kun ? ´´ .

`` Si , él no parece tener el mismo estado de animo como todos los dias ´´ .

La primera pregunta fue hecha por una niña con el pelo de color marrón con una cola de caballo de lado doble que más alla de sus hombros . Cada coleta estaba sujeta con unas cintas rojas . Su cabello frontal tiene dos flequillos largos que van más alla de sus hombros también .

La última pregunta se la pregunto por una chica con el pelo de color melocotón . Ella tiene un cabello hasta los hombros y lleva una dialema de color azul .

Asia solamente nego con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras que recogia sus cosas : `` No es nada de lo que preocuparse Murayama-san , Katase-san . Kaito-san esta solamente un poco cansado ´´ .

`` Vamos Asia ´´ dijo Kaito a Asia ya que se encontraba junto con Kiba en la puerta .

`` Hai , lo siento ´´ dijo Asia mientras que se acercaba a todos .

**( En el club de investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Kaito , Kiba y Asia estaban caminando juntos hacía el salón del club después de haber entrado en el viejo edificío de la escuela .

Cuando llegarón frente a la puerta , Kiba se percato de algo .

`` Para mí ... que solamente puedo darme de esta presencia aquí ... ´´ dijo Kiba hablando en un tono de fallo .

` ... No me digas que te acabas de percatar ahora mismo ... ´ dijo Kaito en su mente , mientras que Asia tenía un cara confundida que no entendía lo que estaba pasando .

Kiba mostro una expresión seria mientras que entrecerraba los ojos . Kaito se dirigía directamente y abre la puerta , ignorando la gravedad de Kiba .

En la sala del club se encontraba Rias , Akeno , Koneko y ... Grayfia .

Rias tiene una cara muy desagradable , pero su expresión se iluminó cuando vio a Kaito . Akeno estaba sonriendo como de costumbre , pero ella tenía un ambiente frio a su alrededor .

Koneko estaba sentada en una silla en la esquina en silencío mirando hacia abajo en el suelo , que no quería involucrarse con otras personas tanto como sea posible .

Kaito no se sorprendío cuando vio a Grayfia . Él ya sabía que estaba aquí desde que comenzó el tiempo de descanso . Pero ... él empezó a sudar en la cabeza como Grayfia lo estaba mirando . Bueno ... lo hizo besar a la proxima heredera de el Clan Gremory ... P-Pero en su defensa fue Rias que hizo el movimiento ... es más como una victima .

Grayfia luego aparto su mirada de Kaito y dirigío su mirada a Rias .

`` Ojou-sama , ¿ quieres que explique la situación a los demás ? ´´ dijo Grayfia preguntando a Rias .

Rias rechazó la oferta con un simple gesto de la mano .

`` El es - verdad ´´

Cuando Rias estaba a punto de explicar , el ojo izquierdo de Kaito se abrio , él se dio la vuelta y miro el suelo del piso . Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de la acción de Kaito y miró hacía el aera que está buscando .

`` Alguién viene ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` `` `` `` !? ´´ ´´ ´´ ´´ ´´ Los miembros del Club de Investigación Oculto , incluyendo Grayfia agrandarón sus ojos .

Grayfia sin embargo , no se sorprendío ante la declaración de Kaito . Pero al mismo Kaito : ` Este chico tiene un gran sentido . Para poder detectar a alguién que llega antes de que el circulo mágico de teletransporten incluso cuando emergen ... ´ .

Un circulo mágico de color naranja rojizo comenzó a aparecer y brillaba en el suelo .

El simbolo es completamente diferente de la familia Gremory ... Un simbolo de Phoenix .

`` El Clan Phenex ... ´´ dijo Kaito murmurando en voz alta .

Esta declaración hace que todo el mundo excepto Rias para mirarlo como ella fue quien le proporcionó la información .

Las llamas comenzarón a salir del circulo mágico , esto hace que la temperatura ambiente aumentara en medida . Sin embargo para Kaito , esas llamas no eran nada para él .

Una silueta de un hombre dentro de las llamas comenzarón a aparecer . Las llamas desaparecen a medida que pivotea el brazo a un lado .

`` Hahhhhhhhh . ¿ Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde mi última visita a el mundo humano ? ´´ dijo el hombre haciendo a si mismo una pregunta .

El hombre de casi veinte años con el pelo de color rubio corto y ojos de color azul oscuro está de pie en frente de todos ellos llevaba un traje rojo . Él no tenía un lazo y la camisa se abre hasta el pecho .

Kaito adimitío que el chico rubio es guapo ... pero la forma en que está vestido con su atuendo da a Kaito una opinión que el chico rubio es más como un chico malo .

El chico miro a su alrededor y encontro Rias , pero él no se dio cuenta de la presencía del niño que lo atrapo en el acecho de Rias a traves de su familiar ... Luego sonrio .

`` Mi encantadora Rias . He venido por ti ´´ dijo el hombre .

Tanto Kaito y Rias entrecerrarón los ojos al mismo tiempo .

`` Ahora bien , Rias . Vamos a ir y echar un vistazo a la sala de ceremonias . Desde la fecha de la ceremonia se ha decidido , tenemos que ir y comprobarlas todas ´´ dijo el hombre .

Ese tipo acaba de agarrar la mano de Rias y empezó a tirar de ella .

`` Sueltame , Riser ´´ dijo Rias hablando con una voz profunda y muy muy seria .

` Así que él es Raiser Phenex ... ´ dijo Kaito hablando en su mente , aún teniendo su ojo izquierdo entrecerrado .

Ella está tratando de liberarse por estrechar la mano de Riser con fuerza . Kaito decidío entrometerse entre Rias y Raiser .

`` Señor , creo que estas haciendo daño a mi amo . Por favor le gustaría amablemente quitar su mano de la mano de ella ´´ dijo Kaito como el estaba agarrando la mano de Riser con fuerza .

`` `` `` `` `` `` `` !? ´´ ´´ ´´ ´´ ´´ ´´ ´´ ´´ Todo el mundo incluyendo a Grayfia tenía su corazón detenido al ver a Kaito agarrando la mano de Raiser Phenex .

`` ¿¡ Qué crees que haces tu mal- !? ´´ dijo Raiser cabreado como un demonio de clase alta apenas lo toco , a un demonio de clase alta . Sin embargo , se quedo palabra alguna cuando vio a la persona que le estaba agarrando su mano .

` ¡ Es ese niño de aquel entonces ! ´ pensó Raiser en su mente rapidamente dejando ir la mano de Rias y agitar la mano de Kaito .

`` ¡¿ TTTTT - TU !? ´´ dijo Raiser señalando a Kaito con el dedo indice y alejarse de Kaito un poco .

`` ¿ Ustedes dos se conocen ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando mientras que se encuentra al lado de Kaito .

`` Tch . No , nunca lo he visto antes ´´ dijo Raiser mirando hacía otro lado y se sacudió su mano en la parte en donde Kaito solamente lo había agarrado .

Kaito sonrio ante la negativa que Raiser había dicho , sin embargo se mantuvo en silencío .

Grayfia entonces decidío introducir a Raiser a Kaito , sin saber que Kaito ya sabía un poco de Raiser Phenex .

`` Otsutsuki Kaito-sama , él es ´´

`` Raiser Phenex , ¿ verdad ? He oído algunas cosas acerca de él ´´ dijo Kaito sin esperar a que Grayfia terminarade hablar

Tanto Raiser y Grayfia agrandarón sus ojos después de escuchar eso de Kaito , pero optarón por permanecer tranquilos .

Rias se sento en el sofa mientras que Raiser se sento junto a ella . Él puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rias , pero este sigue agitando sus manos fuera . Sentía repugnancía . Pero eso no desmotiva a Raiser en absoluto ... Él solamente sigue tocando su pelo , las manos y los hombros .

Contracciones nerviosas en el ojo izquierdo de Kaito comenzarón a aparecer al ser testigo de su maestro esta siendo acosada por un acosador de clase alta . Un lado de Kaito la admira a Rias por no estallar ... al menos todavía . Por otro lado de él realmente quería vencer a ese maldito acosador .

`` Él te hecho por la reina de Rias . De seguro sabe maravillosamente ´´ dijo Raiser elogiando a Akeno .

`` Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo , pero su voz lleva espinas en ella , pero Raiser parecia ser demasiado estupido como para notarlo .

Las venas comenzarón ha salir de la cabeza de Rias como ella ya no puede sorportarlo . Se levantó de su asiento y le gritó a Raiser .

`` ¡ Basta ya , Raiser ! ¡ Ya lo he dicho antes y lo volvere a decir otra vez , no me casare contigo ! ´´ dijo Rias decidida .

`` Ya he escuchado eso antes . Pero Rias , que no vas hacer ¿ sabes ? . Creo que la situación de su hogar es bastante grave ´´ dijo Raiser sonriendo y seguió hablando con una suficiencía en su rostro .

`` La nueva producción de demonios . Los que como sus sirvientes , los demonios reencarnados , se están expandiendo en terminos de fuerza , pero eso haría que nosotros , los demonio de clase alta con el fondo de la historia antigua podemos perder nuestro lugar . Hay nobles de edad que se estan acercando a los demonios reencarnados porque son muy poderosos . Bueno , eso podria estar bien . Los demonios de nueva producción también son importantes para nuestro futuro . ¿ Pero no podemos permitir que los demonios de pura sangre nos extingamos verdad ? Tu y yo fuimos elegidos para evitar que los demonios de sangre pura se extingan . Mi casa es segura porque tengo mis hermanos mayores . Pero solamente hay dos hermanos en su casa . Y su hermano es una persona que salio de la casa . Entonces habria solamente tu , Rias , que puede heredar la Camara de los Gremory ´´ .

`` Además , tanto su padre y su hermano tienen miedo de que su hogar se extinguirá . Hemos perdido a un gran numero de demonios de sangre pura en la última guerra . La única solución para un demonio de sangre pura para evitar que ellos mismos se extingan es unirse los clanes juntos y producir hijos de demonios de sangre pura ´´ .

Riser continúa más lejos : `` Rias , yo te lo recordare de nuevo . Tu eres la futura de la heredera de la Casa de Gremory , si tu no tomas un marido , la Camara de Gremory se extinguirá en su generación . ¿ Estas tratando de aplastar la familia que ha continuado durante mucho tiempo ? A causa de la guerra pasada , no hay ni siquiera la mitad de el número de demonios que fueron referidos como `` los 72 pilares ´´ . Este matrimonio tiene el futuro de los demonios en la linea ´´ .

Kaito escucho toda la conversación , la absorción de la información y la combina con los conocimientos que é tenía ... Sin embargo en su villa también hay clanes ninja con un linaje muy importantes como el clan Hyuuga que esta catalogado como la rama principal los Hyuugas de sangre pura y la rama secundaria ... todo eso realmente molestaba a Kaito .

`` Puedo ver la situación en que están ahora ... En resumen , los demonios de sangre pura temen que el número de demonios reencarnados aumente , mientras que su número se permanece igual o disminuye ... Si no recuerdo mal , de los 72 pilares , ya solamente restan 34 ¿ Qué estamos en un estado malo ... ´´ .

`` ¡ No voy a aplastar mi casa ! ¡ Y estoy dispuesta a tomar a un marido ! ´´ dijo Rias declarando en voz alta , mientras que toma un vistazo rápido a Kaito . Este último , sin embargo no se dio cuenta , ya que estaba procesando la información . Sin embargo Grayfia atrapó la acción de Rias ...

`` ¡ Ah , como me esperaba de Rias ! Entonces vamos a ir a observar las - ´´ dijo Raiser dio una sonrisa después de de terminar su te .

Rias no lo dejo terminar lo que iba a decir y se lo dijo claramente .

`` ¡ Pero nunca me casaré contigo , Raiser ! Voy a casarme con alguién a quien yo reconozca . ¡ Incluso los demonios de las antiguas casas nobles tienen el derecho a elegir a sus maridos ! ´´ dijo Rias con una mirada de decisión pura .

Kaito sonrió después de escuchar la resolución de su amo . Sin embargo Raiser por otro lado dio y puso una expresión desagradable . Se levantó de su asiento . Sus ojos se volvieron más nitidos .

`` ... ¿ Ya lo sabes Rias ? Yo también soy un demonio que lleva el nombre de la Camara de Phenex detrás de mi . No puedo permitir que ese nombre sea empañada . Yo no quiero ni siquiera estar en este antiguo edificio pequeño en el mundo humano ¡ Yo soy el Phenex orgulloso que se asemeja con el fuego y el viento ! No obstante el fuego yel viento en este mundo es sucio . Para mí , alguién de clase alta para visitar este lugar repugnante ... yo no puedo soportarlo ´´ dijo Raiser pareciendo perder la paciencía .

Los incendios comenzarón a aparecer en el cuerpo de Raiser Phenex , mostrnado una cara de pocos amigos . Hay una intención de matar y la hostilidad de el demonio de clase alta hace que todo el mundo se prepare en posición de batalla y Asia estuviera asustada . Excepto por Kaito y Grayfia .

`` Rias , te llevare de vuelta al inframundo , ¡ incluso si tengo que quemar a todos y cada uno de tus siervos ! ´´ dijo Raiser hablando seriamente .

`` ¡ No te atrevas a amenarzar a mis siervos ! ´´ dijo Rias gritando a Raiser Phenex . Entonces un aura roja aparece de el cuerpo de Rias .

Raiser ignorando a Rais y aumentando su poder demoniaco . El fuego comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo , pasando su poder alrededor de su espalda y formar unas alas de fuego . Luego levanta su mano derecha , mientras que el fuego comenzó a acumularse y el abrio su mano . A continuación se llevó la mano con el objetivo de los siervos de Rias . Le disparó una bola de fuego lo suficientemente grande como para hundir a todo el grupo de los servidores de Rias . Grayfia estaba a punto de intervenir , pero algo la detuvo ...

Kaito sonrió y dio un paso adelante . Abriendo sus manos con sus guantes y llevarlos a su lado como si le va a dar la bienvenida a la enorme bola de fuego . Sus ojos se abrieron mientras que las pupilas se contraen .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ´´

`` ¡ Kaito-san ! ´´

```` ¡¿ Kaito-kun !? ´´´´

`` ¡¿ Kaito-senpai !? ´´ .

Todo el mundo estaba en shock cuando vieron a Kaito dando un paso hacía el fuego . Olvidando por completo lo fuerte que es en realidad . Incluso Raiser abrio los ojos al ver la acción de Kaito . Todo el mundo entiende mal la acción de Kaito , ya que todos pensaban que Kaito estaba protegiendo a Akeno , Kiba y Koneko .

`` ¡ AH ! ¡ Por lo menos hay un demonio que tiene ganas de morir ! ´´ dijo Raise riendose .

En un segundo , la bola de fuego chocó con Kaito . Sin embargo , en lugar de explotar cuando toco a Kaito , la bola de fuego parecia que se estuviese encogiendo de tamaño .

`` !? ´´

Todo el mundo se ensancho sus ojos mientras que el testimonio de la bola de fuego se encogía ... Se sorprendieron aún más cuando se enteraron de la causa de porque la bola de fuego se estaba encogiendo ... ¡ Kaito estaba inhalando la bola ! ¡ NO ! ¡ Él esta comiendose la bola de fuego ! .

* Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp - *

`` Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - ´´ Kaito solto un suspiró y mostro una cara decepcionante después de terminar de comerse la bola de fuego .

`` Raiser-sama , no quiero decir esto ... pero lo que despida ... su sabor es horrible ´´ dijo Kaito hablando sin rodeos .

`` ¡ Tu ! ¿¡ Cómo te atreves a esa falta de respecto !? ¡ Siervo humilde ! ¿¡ Sabes con quién estas hablando !? ´´ dijo Raiser estando furioso como él acababa de ser insultado por Kaito .

`` No mucho . Pero si se muy bien que tu eres un acosador de primera ´´ dijo Kaito sin rodeos .

La habitación estuvo durante unos cuantos minutos en silencío .

`` !? ´´ Todo el mundo estaba ensanchando sus ojos . ¿¡ Riser , un acosador !? .

`` ¡¿ Quién es el acosador aqui ?! ¡ Tu , un demonio de clase baja debe saber que eres su lugar y callar ! ´´ dijo Raiser negandolo y enojado con Raiser .

`` Kaito , ¿ qué quieres decir cuando dices que Raiser es un acosador ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando a Kaito directamente ignorando completamente a Raiser .

`` Fue el mes pasado creo , vi que lo acechaba a Buchou a traves de su familiar . Creo que era una especia de gallina con plumas de color rojo intenso . Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol a las fueras de esta ventana ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que señalo el arbol justo fuera de la ventana . También establecío el cebo , esperando que Raiser mordiera como Kaito insulto a el familiar de Raiser llamandolo gallina .

`` ¡ No es una gallina ! ¡ Eso es un ave fenix idiota ! ´´ dijo Raiser gritnado a Kaito sin pensar , sin saber que acababa de morder al cebo .

Kaito solamente sonrio al escuchar eso de Raiser .

`` !? ´´ Raiser rapidamente cubrio su boca con ambas manos .

Rias envuelve insconscientemente sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo y mira a Raiser con gran disgusto en su mirada . Todo el mundo le estaba mirando a Raiser con gran disgusto .

`` ¡ No estaba acechando ! ¡ Se llama estar observando ! ´´ dijo Raiser contrarrestando . Finalmente admitío que la información es verdadera .

Kaito decidío añadir algunas cosas más : `` O ... observando a alguién sin pedir su permiso claro ´´ .

Raiser envia una mirada de muerte a Kaito , tratando de enviar un mensaje a él diciendole que se callara . Kaito simplemente ignoro la mirada de muerte de Raiser .

`` Señor Gremory , Sirzechs-sama y los miembros de la Camara de Phenex sabián que esto iba a suceder así . Todo el mundo sabía que no iba a ser resuelto pacificamente , por lo que decidieron hacer un último recurso ´´ dijo Grayfia explicando a Rias .

`` ¿ El último recurso ? ¿ Qué quieres decir , Grayfia ? ´´ dijo Rias levantando una ceja y preguntando a Grayfia .

`` Ojou-sama , si desea empujar su opinión hacia adelante , entonces ¿ qué hay de usted de decidirla mediante el juego de un Rating Game contra Raiser-sama ? ´´ dijo Grayfia hablando con Rias respecto de su opinión .

`` !? ´´

Rias vuelve sorprendida por su audeiencia sin habla de Grayfia . Ella parece estar muy sorprendida .

Kaito se preguntaba y se puso a pensar y recordar para pensar de nuevo .

`` Rating Game ... ¿ dondé he oido esa palabra antes ... ´´ dijo Kaito murmurando en voz alta .

`` Es un juego que se juega por los demonios con una nobleza y que compiten por hacer batallas con sus respectivos siervos ´´ dijo Kiba explicandole como él escucho el murmuro de Kaito .

`` Ah , claro , es como un juego de ajedrez , ¿ no es así ? Si ya recuerdo ´´ dijo Kaito golpeando suavemente su mano izquierda como él recordo lo de el Rating Game .

Rias cerro los ojos por unos momentos parecia que estaba pesando lo de participar en un Rating Game ... durante unos momentos estaba tomando una decisión hasta que abrio los ojos con una mirada de decisión ya tomada depués de unos momentos .

`` Grayfia acepto la oferta . Vamos a resolver esto con un Rating Game ´´ dijo Rias con una mirada de decisión .

`` ¿ Y usted Raiser-sama ? ¿ Va ha aceptar y participar un Rating Game ? ´´ dijo Grayfia preguntando a Raiser .

Raiser solamente cierra los ojos y sonrie .

`` Heee , si Rias acepta , no me importa . Como yo ya soy un demonio maduro y ya he participado en el juego oficial . Ya he ganado la mayoría de los juegos . Aún así , ¿ todavía quieres jugar contra mi , Rias ? ¿ Nunca has incluso participado en los Juegos oficiales antes ? Tienes poca experiencía en el autenticó Rating Game . Tus probabilidades de ganar son minimas ´´ dijo Raiser hablando de manera arrogante .

Grayfia miró al grupo y decidío disfrutar de sus vacaciones . Pero antes de que se retirase : `` Ojou-sama , sere la encargada del juego entre ambas camaras . ¿ Está bien ? ´´ .

`` Sí , estoy bien con eso ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` Muy bien , entendi . Voy a informar a las dos familias entonces ´´ dijo Grayfia mientras que produce un circulo mágico para teletransportarse lejos .

Como Grayfia ya no se encontraba en salón del club , Raiser miró a Rias y a sus sirvientes y luego sonrie .

Su sonrisa realmente molesto a todos en la habitación .

`` Hey Rias . No me digas que son tus siervos ´´ dijo Raiser mientras que miraba a los sirvientes de Rias .

Tanto Kaito como Rias tenian espasmos en sus ojos bueno al menos Rias que no tenía parche en uno de sus ojos .

`` ¿ Y qué ? ¿ Qué pasa con mis siervos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha ! ´´ Raiser comenzó a reir y dijo : `` Este partido será una risa . ¿ Tienes solamente 5 sirvientes ? ¿ Y todavía deseas participar en el Rating Game ? Solamente tu reina , la sacerdotisa del Trueno y tu Peón de allí puede luchar a la par contra mis adorables siervos ´´ .

Riser chasqueo con sus dedos , lo que provoca que apareciera un circulo mágico y brillaba en el suelo detrás de él .

Un total de 15 mujeres surgierón del circulo mágico .

`` Ahora ves Rias , estos son mis lindos siervos ´´ dijo Raiser presentando orgullosamente .

` Un total de 15 ... que no parecen cualquier cosa en especial para mí ... ´ dijo Kaito mientras que comenzaba a analizar a sus oponentes .

`` Hey acosador ´´ dijo Kaito burlandose de Raiser .

Raiser frunce el ceño al escuchar le apodo que Kaito le dio `` ¡ No me llames un acosador demonio de clase baja ! ¡ Esa no es la forma en que un demonio de clase baja como tú deba hablar a un demonio de clase alta como yo ! Rias , ¿ es que no educas debidamente a tus sirvientes ? ´´ .

Rias simplemente mira hacía otro lado y dijo : `` Como si me importarse ´´ .

`` ¿ Qué hay de pollo frito , entonces ? ´´ dijo Kaito con una cara sería . Él cambio el apodo .

La habitación está en un completo silencío .

`` Oh oh . Acosador a pollo frito . De cualquier pavo a la parrilla o pollo a la parrilla ... ´´ dijo Kaito empezando a dar a Raiser diferentes tipos de apodo .

`` Pfft- ´´ Rias se estaba enfretando como ella accidentalmente soltó una carcajada . Ella se cubrio la boca con ambas manos .

Incluso Akeno , Kiba , Asia y Koneko les resultaba dificil de no reirse . Pero Raiser estaba muy muy enfadado con Kaito por haberle avergonzado delante de sus siervos . Él relamente quería matar a Kaito en ese lugar .

`` ¿¡ Cómo se atreve !? ¡ Hacer esas declaraciones hacía Raiser-sama ! ´´ .

`` ¡¿ Tiene modales ?! ´´ .

`` ¡ Él tiene que ser enseñado correctamente ! ´´ .

Las niñas de Raiser comenzarón a enojarse con Kaito , por no respetar a su amo .

Raiser ordenó a uno de sus siervos con frialdad . `` Siris hazlo ´´ .

Una mujer alto y joven con el pelo largo y negro con un tinte azul oscuro y ojos marrones . Su cabello cuenta con cinco colas de caballo delgadas que van alrededor de su cabeza , que se mantenía por un accesorío de color de oro en la parte superior de su cabello . Ella lleva un top blanco con detalles en negro modelados , pantalones cortos de color rojo y blindados con botas hasta las rodillas y guantes a juego . También hay una forma de diamante en la zona del pecho que ofrece una visión de us pecho y escote .

Kaito notó que su siervo estaba caminando hacía él , la llamada Siris tiene un gigante Zweihänder montado su espalda . Tiene una hoja de color negro con bordes de plata y tiene una empuñadura de color negro con un manejador de color rojo .

Kaito deducío que ella es una Caballero de el titulo nobiliario de Raiser .

Siris llevó la mano derecha a la espalda para coger su arma . Kaito se quedó allí , sin moverse en absoluto . Esperando a que el Caballero realizara el primer movimiento .

Dentro de dos segundos , Siris trajo su Zweihänder abajo para atacar a Kaito . Rias y sus sirvientes estan bastantes sorprendidos en sus ojos por el intento de matar a Kaito .

`` ¡ Detente ! ´´ dijo Rias gritando , pero un poco tarde .

* CLICR *

Se escucha un ruido de una espada chocnado contra algo duro .

¿ Eh ? La Zweihänder de Siris nunca toco a Kaito ... Todo el mundo en el club todos tenián la mayoría de sus ojos realmente abiertos cuando presenciarón el acontecimiento de el choque .

Lo que Kaito trae sorpresa y shock para todos .

El había detenido esa gigante Zweihänder con solamente sus uñas , pero no uñas normales , unas uñas grandes largas y puntiagudas capaces de hacer frente a una cualquier espada , sin embargo lo más impresionante es que tenía una cola hecha de un fuego azul que se movía como si tuviera vida propía , Siris trato de poner más fuerza en el Zweihänder , tratando de llegar a Kaito . Kaito solamente impulsó su mano derecha y que causó a Siris tomar unos pasos hacía atras .

`` Vas a necesitar más que eso para poder cortarme , pollo a la parrila ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo al ver la expresión facial desagradable de Raiser .

`` Tch ´´ dijo Raiser haciendo un ruido con su lengua y se volvío para mirar a Rias .

`` Rias , ¿ qué tal si tenemos el partido dentro de 10 dias ? ´´ dijo Raiser a Rias .

`` ¿ Me estas dando un handicap ? ´´ dijo Rias pareciendo un poco molesta por la frase de Raiser .

`` ¿ Estas en contra de ella ? ¿ Es humillante ? Los Rating Game no son algo tan simple que solamente su puede ganar con sus sentimientos . Si no puedes usar el poder de tus siervos al maximo , entonces perderas inmediatamente . Así que no es extraño para a entrenar a sus siervos para su primer Rating Game . He visto a demonios que perdierón sin usar su poder al maximo un sinnúmero de veces , no importa cuán grande sea su pontecial y poder ´´ dijo Raiser hablando con experiencia en los Rating Game .

Rias no se quejo y escucho en silencío a lo que Raiser estaba diciendo .

Cuando Raiser dirige su mano hacia el suelo empezó a formarse un circulo mágico y ha brillar también .

`` 10 dias . Usted debería ser capaz de mejorar a tus siervos ´´ dijo Raiser empezando a desparecer .

Luego dirigío su mirada hacía Kaito .

`` Peón de Rias . No seas una desgracía para Rias . Su golpe es el golpe de Rias ´´ dijo Raiser a Kaito .

Kaito solamente sonrío y quedandose tranquilo y pensar en las palabras de Raiser .

`` Rias , la proxima vez que nos veamos será en el Rating Game ´´ dijo Raiser mientras que desaparecío en la luz del circulo mágico junto con sus siervos .

**Y aqui esta ya el capitulo numero 8 del el grimorio de los seis caminos espero que todo el mundo lo disfrute y comente . Gracias . **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos aqui vuestro quierdo y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de sus grandes y leidos fanfics , pero no se si os da pereza de comentar mis otros fanfics pedazos de ... con lo bien que me estan quedando y no comentais . **

**Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todo el mundo disfrute de este capitulo y otra cosa que he visto en un review Kurama esta sellado la mitad yang como Naruto que no quien ha dicho que esta sellado entero para aclarar . **

**No poseo high school dxd , naruto y otros elementos de otros animes . **

**Capitulo 9 **

( En algún lugar en una zona de montaña )

El clima en las zonas montañosas eran agradables y refrescantes . El entorno estaba completamente rodeado de arboles y se podia escuchar el cantar de los pajaros por los alrededores , ha Kaito le encantaba este tipo de lugares agradables y tranquilos , le recordaba completamente a los bosques de su villa donde el entrenaba cuando era más joven . En cuanto a la visualización de las montañas , eran increible .

`` ¡ Wooohooooooooo - ! ´´ dijo Kaito gritando alegremente en la cima de una montaña . Ha estado muy emocionado de la mañana ya que cuando todos llegaron a la sala del club Rias le informaron de que realizaran entrenamientos en las montañas y le dijo a todo el mundo que empaquetasen sus cosas y se preparasen cuanto antes y dirigir al salón del club .

* ¡ Wooohooooooooooooo - ! * Se escucho retornar el eco de Kaito en la montaña .

`` Kaito-san , por favor espere por nosotras ´´ dijo una voz que pertenecia a Asia .

Kaito se dio la vuelta para observar que Asia estaba jadeando mientras que estaba de pie junto con Rias y Akeno que parecian estar bien , pero parecian estar jadeando ligeramente . Están tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para poder ponerse al dia con Kaito . Al parecer todas las activiadades del club se habian cancelado para que asi todos se centrasen en la formación , todos estaban decididos ha ganar para el Rating Game contra Raiser .

Kaito rapidamente desciende de la montaña y se dirige hacia ellas y les pregunta con un tono de preocupación a ellas .

`` ¿ Se encuentran ustedes tres bien ? ¿ Necesitan ayuda ? ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con las tres al mismo tiempo .

`` Kaito * jadeo * ¿ comó es que tu * jadeo * que llevás un equipaje grande en la espalda * jadeo * puedes andar como si nada delante de nosotros tan facilmente ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando mientras que parecia tener que necesitar algo de aire .

`` Oh , como un Shinobi yo he sido entrenado para llevar cosas muy pesadas desde pequeños además esta bolsa es muy ligera en comparación de las que llevaba en mi Villa , además este lugar me trae recuerdos ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Rias , Akeno y Asia tenian sus ojos abiertos por lo que estaban escuchando de Kaito .

`` Kaito , ¿ quien te entreno cuando eras pequeño ? ´´dijo Rias preguntandole a su peon mientras que inclinaba su cabeza .

Kaito solamente ensancho su sonrisa y trajo su dedo indice frente a su sonrisa . `` Te lo dire la proxima vez Buchou - ´´ .

Rias fruncio el ceño ante su respuesta , Asia tiene los ojos llorosos y Akeno solamente sonrio .

`` Asia , ¿ sabes algo de eso ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su obispo .

`` No ... quiero saber el pasado de Kaito-san también ... ´´ dijo Asia teniendo sus ojos un poco con lagrimas .

`` Ara ara . No es agradable para mantener secretos con nosotros Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Buchou , estamos aqui - ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que llamaba a Rias , saludando a ella desde la parte inferior . Kiba también lleva el mismo tamaño de la maleta como Kaito .

Kaito abrio los ojos cuando vio a Koneko . El tamaño de su equipaje es de unos dos o tres veces más grandes que el de Kiba o el de Kaito .

* Silbido * Kaito solto un silbido de asombro cuando vio el equipaje de Koneko .

`` Parece que el poder de la Torre es muy conveniente después de todo ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo .

**[ Bueno es algo conveniente si ] **dijo Kurama en su mente .

` Como de costumbre tienes que soltar un comentario ´ dijo Kaito en su mente hablando con su bijuu interno .

**{ Bueno si no lo soltara no seria Kurama no crees , socio } **dijo Ddraig soltando él también un comentario para no estar fuera de la conversación .

Kaito solamente se rio antes sus dos amigos internos como comentaban con él y ambos parecian llevarse bien de vez en cuando .

`` ¡ Vamos todos ! ¡ Vamos a prisa y llegar a la parte superior de la montaña ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que comenzaba a correr de nuevo a la cima de la montaña .

`` ¡ K - Kaito-kun , espera ! ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que perseguia a Kaito después de él .

`` Ara ara . De seguro que esta lleno de energia ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

**( En la cima de la montaña ) **

`` Woooahhhhhh - ´´ dijo Kaito que está de pie delante de una mansion de madera .

`` Esta mansión pertenece a la Cámara de los Gremory ´´ dijo Rias mientras que se colocaba junto a Kaito .

Caminarón hacía la casa de madera . Kaito puede oler el aroma de la madera con su olfato de dragón después de haber entrado dentro de la casa .

Luego fue a la sala de estar para poner las bolsas a distancia y echo un vistazo rapido alrededor de la mansión y quedo impresionado . Las chicas fueron arriba para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse ropa con la que pueda moverse con más facilidad .

`` Yo también voy a ir y ha ponerme ropa más comoda ´´ dijo Kiba como fue a una habitación situada en la primera planta que lleva una camiseta azul .

`` No mirar ´´ dijo Kiba de repente , que parecia ser una broma ... ¿ o no ?

Kaito tenia una gota de sudor `` ... Ummm ... ¿ no lo hare ? ´´

`` Kaito-kun , estoy bromeando ... ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que le da una sonrisa amarga .

`` Espero que si ... Si las niñas de nuestra escuela nos vieran en esta situación como esta , entonces van a causar un alboroto de nuevo . Ya es malo ya que los rumores acerca de ti y yo como una pareja están consiguiendo que seamos más populares ultimamente ´´ dijo Kaito a su amigo .

Ambos tienen gotas de sudor en su cabeza mientras que se imaginaban lo mismo .

Kaito se cambio en una habitación vacia de la mansión después de que él descansara un poco . Incluso el cuarto vacío viene con cama y equipo necesario para el uso diario . Pero no viene con una televisión .

En el momento en que salió de la habitación vacía , todo el mundo ya se había reunido en la sala de estar . Buchou llevaba un jersey rojo sonrisas y dice que después de que ella ve a Kaito , Kaito se había quitado su parche de su ojo derecho revelando su **Sharingan **completo .

`` Ahora entonces vamos a empezar nuestro entrenamiento fuera de inmediato ´´ dijo Rias mientras que hablaba con sus siervos .

Kaito dio un puñetazo en la palma de su mano izquierda y sonrio `` ¡ Vamos a comenzar chicos ! ´´ .

**( Fuera de la mansión ) **

**La primera sesión de entrenamiento : Entrenamiento con espada . **

* ¡ Tak ! ¡ Khong ! ¡ Tak ! ¡ Tak ! *

Se escuchaba el sonido del choque de bokutos .

Kaito y Kiba estaban teniendo un duelo entre ambos .

`` ¡ Animo Kaito-san ! ´´ dijo Asia que estaba sentada bajo un árbol mientras que vitoreaba a Kaito .

Kiba parecia tener la ventaja en cuanto al uso de la bokuto , pero claro Kaito tampoco se quedaba atras con la espada contra Kiba parecia ser muy habil en el uso de la espada . El combate entre ambos se prolongó durante al menos 30 minutos , hasta que llega a los limites de Kiba .

* Jadeo ******* Jadeo Jadeo *

Kaito estaba mirando a Kiba que está sentado en el suelo jadeando y recuperando el aliento tras el combate .

`` Aqui ´´ dijo Kaito que le estaba lanzando a Kiba una botella de agua .

* * * Gulp gulp *

`` Haa - Gracias Kaito-kun . Yo no sabia que tu fueras tan habil con la espada , lo que se esperaba de un Shinobi estais llenos de sorpresas ´´ dijo Kiba con su tipica sonrisa de principe azul .

`` Jajajajajajaja , a que si ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

Kaito luego mostró una cara seria : `` Kiba , el puesto como caballero y su rasgo encaja perfectamente en ti . También podras llegar a ser un buen espadachin con gran maes- ´´ .

`` Hehehehehehehehe gracias . Por el cumplido ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrie timidamente .

`` Pero , tu tienes dos puntos débiles de los cuales has de mejjorar y protegerte ´´ dijo Kaito

`` El primero , su resistencia . Incluso si tu tienes una gran velocidad , no vas ayudar mucho si tu resistencia es baja . La segunda , tu tienes la defensa baja . Solamente yo podia llegar facilmente a las piernas y ya tu defensa ya estaria rota ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono analitico .

Kiba fruncio el ceño al oir eso : `` Bueno , supongo que eso es una desventaja por ser un caballero ... nuestra defensa es baja ´´

Kaito asintió mientras que se cruzaba de manos `` Podrias usar una armadura para aumentar su defensa ... pero al mismo tiempo esa armadura podria reducir tu velocidad a cambio de eso ... ´´ .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué deberia hacer ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole a la sugerencia de Kaito .

`` Vamos a centrarnos un poco en su velocidad y en su resistencia en primer lugar ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que agitaba su mano a Asia , pidiendole que venga para poder ayudarle .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Por qué tengo que aumentar mi velocidad demasiado ? ´´ dijo Kiba abriendo los ojos ligeramente .

`` Bueno ... la resistencia aumentada es buena , pero ¿ no seria mejor si su oponente no puede ralentizar sus movimientos , así ? Tu puedes ser más rapido , sin embargo tu no eres el más rapido ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole sin rodeos .

`` ... Entonces , ¿ como lo haremos ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando mientras que inclinaba la cabeza .

`` Asia , ¿ podrias crear un campo de gravedad ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Asia , no respondiendo a la pregunta de Kiba ... todavía .

`` Hai . ¿ Qué tan fuerte es lo que quieres que sea el campo Kaito-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Que sea dos veces la gravedad de la Tierra ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Asia se aleja de ellos y se dio la vuelta , frente a ellos . Ella levanta ambas manos y comenzó a cantar un conjuro magico . Un gran círculo mágico verde comenzo a aparecer y a formarse y a brillar bajo Kaito y Kiba .

**[ Fue una idea buena que Asia también aprendiera magia y que además se uniera a la nobleza de Rias Gremory sus poderes han aumentado con esa pieza de obispo que usarón para reencarnarla en un demonio ] **dijo Kurama en su mente compartiendo su opinión sobre Asia .

**{ Esa es nuestra Asia siempre sorprendiendos a nosotros con algo , al igual que tu socio } **dijo Ddraig compartiendo también su opinión .

` Bueno Asia siempre a tenido talento con la magia , yo bueno no creo que sea muy especial ´ dijo Kaito en su mente hablando con sus dos espiritus , parecia que Kaito se subestimaba a si mismo .

`` ¿ Kaito-kun , que su- ? ¡¿ ´´ Kiba estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kaito algo , pero se detuvo ya que sentia que su cuerpo es cada vez más pesados . Algo le estaba tirando hacía abajo .

Kaito sin embargo parecía que la gravedad multiplicada no le afectaba para nada .

`` Este es un campo gravitatorio . Yo he pedido a Asia para que cree uno para que podamos mejorar nuestra velocidad y resistencia tanto tu como yo . En este momento , la gravedad que Asia acaba de colocarnos es de 2x la gravedad en el mundo humano . Así que tu puedes ser que necesites un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarse a el campo ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole a Kiba con un tono analitico .

`` Volvamos a nuestra sesión de combate , ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que recogia su bokuto y señalo a Kiba mientras que tenia una sonrisa desafiante .

Kiba sonreia a cambio , y empezó ha sentirse emocionado `` ¡ Vamos a hacer esto Kaito-kun ! ¡ Aquí vengo ! ´´ .

**La segunda sensión de entrenamiento : cuerpo a cuerpo con Koneko . **

Kaito estaba teniendo un combate con Koneko ahora mismo . Koneko intentó patear y golpear a Kaito . Pero claro con la ayuda de su **Sharingan **podia evitar sus ataques he incluso simplemente bloquearlos .

* ¡ Bam ! *

* ¡ Cri - Thummmmm ! *

Uno de los árboles que estaba fuera de la mansión solamente se rompio como Koneko golpeo accidentalmente el árbol que estaba detras de Kaito .

`` Wow ... ´´ dijo Kaito miró el arbol caido y dirigio su mirada a Koneko .

`` Yo definitivamente no quiera estar dentro de el lado malo de Koneko-chan ´´ dijo Kaito hablando consigo mismo con una sonrisa .

`` Mmmm ´´

* Bam *

`` ¡ Guhahhhhhh ! ´´ .

Koneko respondio a lo que acaba de decir Kaito por darle un puñetazo en el estomago ...

`` ... Senpai , usted baja la guardia ... ´´ dijo Koneko de una manera estoica .

`` Sí ... lo entiendo ... mi error ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se frotaba su estomago .

`` Eh ... ´´

`` !? ´´

Kaito abrio los ojos cuando vio a Koneko sonriendo ligeramente .

` ¿ Koneko-chan acaba de sonreirme ? ´ penso Kaito en su mente .

Kaito sacudio su cabeza y entro en el modo analizador .

`` Koneko-chan . Puesto que tu eres una torre , posees y tienes el poder y defensa absoluta . Pero tienes una desventaja y es una baja velocidad ´´ dijo Kaito diciendole a Koneko sus defectos .

Koneko asintio con la cabeza parecia estar de acuerdo con él .

`` Voy a entrenarte contigo para poder mejorar tus sentidos . Desde que Asia esta ayudando actualmente a Kiba , y yo no sé mucho acerca de cualquier otra mágia aparte de fuego y relámpagos y bueno mis tecnicas ninja ... Supongo que , todo lo que puedo hacer es aumentar tus sentidos de el oido y el olfalto ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole como ayudarla .

`` ¡¿ ... Cómo ?! ´´ dijo Koneko abriendo mucho los ojos cuando se escucha a Kaito que le ayudaria a mejorar sus sentidos .

Kaito sacó una venda de sus bolsillos y se la colocaba en los ojos .

`` Voy a ponerte los ojos vendados a ti . Voy ha ayudarte a mejorar sus sentidos del oido y de el olfalto . Aqui , te voy ha mostrar ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que empezaba ha desmostrarserlo .

Kaito se vendo los ojos con la cinta .

`` Ven contra mi . Tu no necesitas contenerte conmigo ´´ dijo Kaito hablandole a Koneko .

Koneko estaba dudando por un momento , pero ella le hizo caso . Ella se tiró hacía adelante , intentando golpear a Kaito . Pero Kaito solamente se hizo a un lado , hacía otro lado y simplemente inclinandose . Esquivando todos los golpes de Koneko sin hacer mucho esfuerzo .

* Jadeo * * Jadeo *

`` Ahora , ¿ puedes ver lo que quiero decir ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que sonreia y se quitaba la venda de los ojos .

`` ... Increible ´´ dijo Koneko hablando con un tono de sorpresa después de haber terminado de tomar el aire necesario .

`` Nací naturalmente con sentidos mejorados y luego fui entrenado para ser un ninja . Pero depende de mí para saber cómo usarlos , cuando usarlos y como usarlos . Siempre entreno duro para mejorar todos mis sentidos ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que recordaba un poco el pasado .

`` ... ¿ Cuanto tiempo se necesita para que alguién alcance sus sentidos actuales ? ´´ dijo Koneko preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Hmmmm ... alrededor d meses más o menos ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que realizaba calculos en su mente .

Koneko fruncio el ceño cuando se entero de cuanto tiempo tomó para Kaito llegase a su nivel actual . Ella aprieta los puños . Ella esta frustada .

`` ... Demasiado tiempo ... Solamente tenemos 10 dias ... ´´ dijo Koneko realmente algo frustada .

Koneko abrio mucho los ojos cuando sintio que alguién le estaba frotando la cabeza suavemente . A ella le gusta esa sensación ... es muy tranquilizadora . Ella levantó la vista para ver a Kaito sonriendo calidamente .

`` Está bien , Koneko-chan . Solamente me tomo tanto tiempo porque yo no tenia mucho talento . Aunque yo estaba dotado , yo no poseia el talento para emplearlos como es debido . La razón por la que este en este estado es todo gracias es gracias a mi duro trabajo y la voluntad siempre arriba como me enseñaron en mi Villa ´´ dijo Kaito hablando de que el trabajo duro siempre da sus resultados , además agrego .

`` Koneko-chan no es como yo . Tu tienes talento . De eso estoy seguro de que seras capaz de comprender esto mucho más rapido que yo ´´ dijo Kaito elogiando a Koneko .

Koneko se sonroja cuando escucha el comentario de Kaito y mirá hacia abajo para evitar que Kaito mirase que tenia un rubor en sus mejillas .

`` Kaito-senpai , eres muy amable ... ´´ dijo Koneko para si misma , olvidando que Kaito tenia oidos de dragon y podia escucharlo facilmente .

`` Vaya muchas gracias por el halago , Koneko-chan ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo cuando escucho la frase de su kouhai que le estaba halabando .

`` !? ´´ Koneko se sonrojo aún más cuando supo que Kaito le había escuchado ... ella optó por darle un puñetazo en el estomago para ocultar su vergüenza . Pero el segundo golpe fue aún más duro que el primero .

`` Mmmm ´´

* ¡ Bam ! *

`` ¡ Buhaaaah ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que tosia `` No otra vez ... ´´ .

`` ... Usted bajo la guardia de nuevo ... senpai ´´ dijo Koneko hablando de una manera neutra .

`` Sí ... voy a mantener mi guardia ... la próxima vez ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que esta acostado en el campo .

Koneko se dio la vuelta , pero ella sonrio .

**Tercera sesión de entrenamiento - Practicas de magia con Akeno . **

`` ¿ Quieres que te enseñe otra magia ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando con una ceja levantada y la cabeza inclinada ligeramente .

`` Eso es Akeno-san , me gustaria aprender otra magia ´´ dijo Kaito asintiendo con la cabeza .

Actualmente Kaito se encuentra en la sala de estar con Akeno . Desde que Akeno es especializada en magia , no hay mucho en lo que Kaito podria ayudarla . Queria preguntarle la razón de si ella era un hibrido ... pero decidio no hacerlo . Su instinto le dice que algo malo va a pasar si se lo pregunta . Pero , a él le gustaria pedirle ayuda a Akeno . Para poder enseñarle otra magia .

`` ¿ Me puedes enseñar otro tipo de magia ? Magía de hielo para ser precisos ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una cara seria .

`` ¿ Por qué quieres que te enseñe magía de hielo , Kaito-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno todavía un poco confundido y sorprendido por la petición de Kaito .

`` Me gustaria aprender ese tipo de magía por un amigo mio de mi Villa que su clan se especializa en el elemento de hielo y bueno me gustaria que cuando nos reunamos de nuevo y luchemos juntos podamos cooperar juntos ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba su puño y lo apretaba con decisión .

Kaito y Akeno se encontraban en el bosque , Akeno le enseño como realizar magia de hielo , y Kaito intento hacerlo mismo pero clara como todo el mundo sabe que a la primera no le puede salir siempre , pero claro Kaito aprendio rapidamente mirando a Akeno y consiguio dominar la magia de hielo que ahora tenia que perfeccionar .

**`` Magia de hielo : Camino gelido ´´ **dijo Kaito gritando el nombre de su magía de hielo he hizo que aparecieron un gran conjunto de enormes pilares puntiagudos de hielo .

`` Muy bien Kaito-kun , pareces ya casi un gran experto ´´ dijo Akeno alabando un poco a Kaito , pero Kaito sania muy bien que aún no es suficiente .

`` No , aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte o incluso de igualarlo con el de mi compañero , practicare aún más para alcanzarle ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono de decisión .

`` Ufufufufufufuufu , pero es una pena aquí pense que me has traido hasta aquí para hacer cosas vergonzadas conmigo - ´´ dijo Akeno comenzando a mostrar su lado S de nuevo , burlandose de Kaito .

`` ¡ No ! ¡ YY - Yo no soy esa clase de persona ! ¡ YY - Yo respecto mucho a las mujeres ! ´´ dijo Kaito que comenzóa ruborizarse fuertemente tratando de limpiar su nombre .

`` Ufufufufufufufufufu ´´ Akeno se rio al ver la reacción de Kaito . Luego Kaito por su cuenta empezó a entrenar su magía de hielo .

**Cuarta sesión de entrenamiento : El entrenamiento con Rias . **

`` ¡ Hey , Kaito ! ¡ Sigue adelante ! ´´ dijo Rias animando a Kaito .

`` ¡ Yoshhhhh ! ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo ante el pedido de su amo .

Kaito ahora mismo estaba subiendo una montaña muy empinada , mientras que tenia una piedra enorme atada en la espalda . Está atada a su cuerpo con una cuerda . Además de eso , Rias se encontraba sentada en la roca .

Rias pregunto a Kaito de repetir el procedimiento en el que baja por la ruta de la montaña y luego por el sendero de la montaña .

`` ¡ Buchou , es mejor que se sienta bien y se sujete bien ! ¡ Estoy a punto de empezar a correr ! ´´ dijo Kaito avisando a su amo .

`` ¿ Eh ? Kyaaaaaaaaa - ´´ grito Rias .

Rias empezo a gritar mientras que ella estaba preparada que Kaito correría hasta la montaña . Ella se agarró para no caerse .

`` Es mi primera vez que escucho su grito ... es un poco lindo ´´ dijo Kaito sonrojado un poco durante un tiempo y seguio corriendo por la montaña .

`` ¡ Kaito - ! ¡ Por favor , ve un poco más despacio - ! ´´ dijo Rias intentando hacer que su peón fuese más despació .

Rias se estaba sosteniendo con fuerza en la roca . Como que no queria dejarla ir . Porque si lo hacia , se va ha caer .

`` El siguiente es el entrenamiento muscular . Vamos ha comenzar con abdominales ´´ dijo Rias que estaba haciendo pucheros . Ella está enojada con Kaito por subir y bajar la montaña a una velocidad alta .

` Y si ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente de que Rias estaba linda cuando la vio haciendo pucheros .

`` ¡ Hooooooh ! ´´ gritó Rias .

Rias coloco una piedra en la espalda de Kaito sin misericordia cuando Kaito comenzó a hacer flexiones .

` La potencia demoniaca verdaderamente es útil porque se puede levantar una roca en el aire con facilidad ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Entonces Rias luego se sienta en la parte superior de la roca .

`` Ahora bien , vas ha realizar 300 repeticiones de flexiones . Vamos a empezar ´´ dijo Rias ordenandole a su peón .

`` ... Creo que todavia estas enojada conmigo por ir demasiado rápido cuando estamos en la montaña , ¿ no es así ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su amo , sin saber que él solamente cavo su propia tumba .

`` Vamos a hacer 500 repiticiones de flexiones ´´ dijo Rias hablando con una sonrisa ...

` Sí ... ella está enojada . ¡ Muchas gracias a mi ! ´ pensó Kaito maldiciendo un poco a su dragón .

`` ¡ Muy bien ! ¡ 500 repeticiones de flexiones y subiendo Buchou ! ´´ dijo Kaito declarando en voz alta , lo que causo que Rias sonriese . Ciertamente sus determinaciones y sus espiritus .

**( Por la noche en la mansión , en el comedor ) **

`` ¡ Wow Kaito , estos sabores son estupendos ! ´´ dijo Rias alabando a Kaito .

`` ¡ La cocina de Kaito-san es tan buena como siempre ! ´´ dijo Asia alabando tambien .

`` Ara ara . Ciertamente , son deliciosas ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Kaito , ¡¿ yo no sabía de que eras un gran cocinero ?! ´´ dijo Kiba sorprendido por el talento de Kaito en la cocina .

`` ... Delicioso ... como siempre ... ´´ dijo Koneko .

Todo el mundo elogiaba la cocina de Kaito . Kaito se ofrecio a cocinar para la cena del grupo . Tanto Akeno y Asia fueron ayudar en la cocina también .

`` Jajajajajajaja . No se limiten a darme las gracias , tanto Asia como Akeno-san me ayudarón ha cocinar también ´´ dijo Kaito tratando de compartir el merito y los elogios con Asia y Akeno .

`` Ara ara . No hace falta que seas tan modesta Kaito-kun . Tanto Asia-chan y yo solamente hacíamos lo que usted nos dijo que hacer ´´ dijo Akeno con una elegante sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Y - Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Akeno-san . Kaito-san hizo la mayor parte de la cocina ´´ dijo Asia hablando con una sonrisa .

`` Ahora , Kaito . ¿ Comó fue el entrenamiento de hoy con todos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su peon .

Rias queria saber sobre la opinión de Kaito sobre el entrenamiento de sus equipos mientras que bebia te verde .

Kaito coloca sus palillos abajo , sonrio en su rostro y les dio una respuesta honesta .

`` ¡ Todo el mundo lo está haciendo genial ! Todo el mundo tiene más talento que yo . ¡ Creo que vamos a hacerlo bien , si mantenemos este ritmo hasta los 10 dias ! ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo con su opinión .

Rias sonrie y asintió con la cabeza .

`` Gracias por ayudarnos con Kiba y Koneko ha entenarlos Kaito ´´ dijo Rias dandole las gracias a Kaito .

Kaito sonrió timidamente y se rascó la mejilla .

`` No es nada . Buchou y Akeno-san también me han ayudado ha entrenar demasiado y a practicar nuevas magias . Debería estar dandole las gracias a ustedes dos ´´ dijo Kaito agradeciendoles a Rias y a Akeno .

Rias asintio , ella entonces hizo una sugerencia ...

`` Vamos a tomar un baño después de la comida . Es un baño al aire libre ´´ dijo Rias hablando con sus siervos .

` Espera , ¿ hay un baño al aire libre ? ¿ No lo sabía eso ? ´ pensó Kaito en su cabeza .

`` Kaito , si deseas darnos las gracias a ambos a mi y Akeno , ¿ por qué no tomas un baño con nosotras ? ´´ dijo Rias sugeriendole a Kaito .

`` !? ´´ Kaito se sonroja pesadamente y se le abrieron los ojos .

`` Que - ´´ Kaito estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido .

`` Akeno , ¿ qué te parece ? ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo y mira Akeno .

`` Ara ara . Quiero bañarme con Kaito-kun también ´´ dijo Akeno mostrando una sonrisa S y se lamia el dedo .

`` ¡ EE- Entonces , quiero bañarme con Kaito-san también ! ´´ dijo Asia gritando .

`` Koneko , ¿ te importa ? ´´ preguntó Rias a su torre .

`` ... No . No me importa en absoluto ... ´´ dijo Koneko que tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas .

`` !? PPPPPPP - ´´ Kaito trató de decir algo ... pero nada estaba saliendo de su cerebro en este momento ... con la excepción de mucho humo de su cabeza .

`` Usted es un hombre afortunado , ¿ verdad , Kaito-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba dandole una sonrisa encantadora a Kaito . Él parece estar disfrutando del espectaculo .

`` Kiba ... te estas divirtiendo , no es así ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que le daba gotas de sudor en la cabeza mientras que mira a Kiba .

`` Entonces , vamos todas a disfrutar de nuestro balo con Kaito - ´´ dijo Rias con alegria y empezó a agarrar el brazo izquierdo de Kaito .

`` Ufufufufufufu . Un baño con Kaito-kun - ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que se agarraba de la mano derecha de Kaito .

Ambas comenzarón a arrastrar a Kaito al baño al aire libre . Asia y Koneko siguieron después de ellos .

`` Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Haz algooooooooooooooo - ´´ dijo Kaito suplicnadole ayuda a su amigo .

Kiba acaba de dar a Kaito una sonrisa amarga y se encogio de hombros , diciendole a Kaito que él no podia hacer nada por él ahora mismo .

**{ Kukukukukukuku . Solamente callate y disfruta del baño , socio } **dijo Ddraig hablando con un tono de pervertido a su anfitrión .

**( Salto de tiempo : Dos dias mas tarde ) **

Todo el mundo lo está haciendo bien por la mañana . Se hicieron muchas progresiones . Kiba comenzó a adaptarse a la formación con la gravedad . Los sentidos de Koneko estaban dando una gran mejoria . Kaito pudo controlar mejor sus nueva magia de hielo y empezó a desrrolar nuevas tecnicas no solamente con sus magias sio también estaba empleando sus tecnicas ninjas y haciendo entrenamiento para aumentar sus reservas de chakra . Rias sigue obligando a Kaito a realizar todos los entrenamientos fisicos .

Kaito y Asia estaba sentado en la sala de estar con todos los demás del grupo . Al parecer , Rias quería probar a Kaito sobre el conocimiento por ser un demonio y como un ninja ya que no conocian sus enemigos .

`` Kaito , ¿ sabes quién es nuestro mayor enemigo ahora mismo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Son los angeles ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

`` Bien . ¿ Cual es el nombre de los ángeles de más alto rango ? ¿ Quién hay entre ellos ? ´´ dijo Rias haciendole otra pregunta .

`` Se hacen llamar Seraphim . Hay solamente 4 Seraphim en el cielo : Michael , Gabriel , Uriel y Raphael ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo de nuevo .

`` Eso es correcto . Siguiente . ¿ Cuál es el nombre de los Yondai Maou-sama ? ´´ dijo Rias realizando otra pregunta .

`` Lucifer-sama , Belcebu-sama , Leviathan-sama y Asmodeus-sama ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo nuevamente .

`` Sí , ¿ sabías tu que Leviathan-sama es la única mujer en el Yondai Maou-sama ? ´´ dijo Rias revelandole un dato interesante .

`` ¡¿ Eh !? ¡¿ Realmente ?! ¡ Yo no lo sabía ! ¡ Ella debe ser muy fuerte , para que ella sea una de las Yondai Maou-sama ... ´´ dijo Kaito totalmente sorprendido por eso .

Rias sonrio al ver su reacción y decidio continuar con su explicación .

`` Muy bien , ¿ cuales son los nombres del jefe de los ángeles caidos ? ´´ dijo Rias realizandole otra pregunta .

`` El grupo principal de los ángeles caidos se llama Grigori . El Gobernador , Azazel . El Vice-Gobernador , Shemhaza . El resto de los ángeles caidos son lideres , Asmaros , Sahariel , Penemue , Tamiel y finalmente Kokabiel ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

Asia se puso de pie delante de todos .

`` Tos , Kaito-san , voy a explicar a todos sobre la base del exorcista ´´ dijo Asia a punto de explicarles cosas de la Iglesia a los demás .

`` Hai - Asia-sensei - ´´ dijo Kaito burlandose de ella felizmente . Kaito sonrio más cuando vio a Asia sonrojada .

`` Hay 2 tipos de exorcistas . El primer tipo es el tipo en el que el padre va a leer la sección del libro y usa la agua bendita para deshacerse del demonio del cuerpo de la persona . El segundo tipo es donde reciben la protección divina desde cualquiera de Dios o los ángeles caidos ´´ dijo Asia explicandoles a todos .

Rias continuo donde Asia acababa de decir .

`` Así es , el segundo tipo es el más peligroso para nosotros los demonios . Hemos estado luchando contra ellos durante mucho tiempo detrás de la escena . Ellos vienen a destruirnos con el poder de la luz recibida de los ángeles y con sus cuerpos físicos que entrenarón a los más de sus limites . Kaito , yo creo que tu has conocido a uno antes ´´ dijo Rias explicandoles a él y Asia .

`` ¿ Yo lo hice ? ¿ Cuando ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando con la cabeza inclinada .

`` El sacerdote que te atacó en la playa ´´ dijo Rias para refrescar la mente de Kaito en el aquel entonces .

`` ¡¿ Kaito-san fuistes atacado ?! ¿¡ Por qué no me lo dijiste Kaito-san !? ´´ dijo Asia entrando en panico cuando lo escuchó . Ella comenzó a tener lagrimas en sus ojos .

`` ¡¿ Ese tipo ?! Yo no lo tengo en cuenta como un exorcista . No con esa boca vulgar que él tiene . ¡ A-Asia , no era nada ! ¡ Realmente ! Estoy bien , ¿ no es cierto ? ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo con calma a su maestro , pero le entró panico cuando él responde a Asia .

Asia puso mala cara a Kaito pero ella continuo .

`` Los demonios no pueden tocar el agua bendita o las cruzes . Ellos serán severamente dañados si lo hacen ´´ dijo Asia agarrandola con sumo cuidado .

`` Está bien ´´ dijo Rias asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Pero yo puedo tocarlo ´´ dijo Kaito en voz alta a todo el mundo mientras que sonreía .

```````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´ Todo el mundo estaba en shock en su declaración .

`` ¿ CC - Comó ? ´´ dijo Rias logrando balbucear su pregunta .

`` Simple Dragonificación ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

Kaito se levanta de su asiento empezó a arremangarse la manga de su camisa y su brazo produjo un gran cambio en su brazo ya no era un brazo humano era un brazo de dragón . El brazo tenia escamas rojas y garras negras . Realmente se ve como el brazo de un dragón ...

`` Asia prestame la botella de agua bendita que tu estas llevando contigo en tu bolsa ´´ dijo Kaito saco su mano izquierda , estaba esperando que Asia se la entregase para que Asia colocase la botella de agua bendita sobre su palma ... o una palma de Dragón .

`` P- ´´ Asia intentando decir algo , pero Kaito solamente sonrie y asiente con la cabeza hacía ella . Así , ella cumple , la colocación de la botella de agua bendita en la palma de su mano .

`` Kaito , ¿ qué estas haciendo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando preocupado . Todo el mundo está preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo Kaito .

Kaito solamente se mantiene tranquilo y abrio el tapón de la botella . A continuación , vierte el agua bendita sobre su brazo dragonificado .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ´´ dijo Rias gritando en choque viendo lo que estaba haciendo Kaito .

`` ... ¿ Ves ? ´´ No pasa nada . Aunque , es mi primera vez para tratar efectivamente la teoría ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con calma .

Es cierto , el agua bendita solamente se ejecuta a traves de su brazo Dragonificado sin hacerle daño alguno . Después de que el agua bendita en su brazo izquierdo Dragonificado se secase , su brazo empezó ha regresar a su forma original . Él solamente mira a el grupo y sonrie timidamente y se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza .

`` Parece que mi teoría fue la correcta ´´ dijo Kaito .

* ¡ Slap ! *

Un golpe fuerte fue escuchado en toda la mansión . Kaito acababa de recibir una bofetada en su mejilla por Rias .

`` ¡¿ Q-Qué fue eso po- !? ´´ dijo Kaito enojado con Rias por haberle abofeteado sin ninguna razón . Pero su ira empezó a esfumarse de inmediato cuando vio ...

Rias estaba teniendo lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos . Su cuerpo está temblando .

`` ¡ Tonto ! ¿¡ En qué estabas pensando !? ¡¿ Haciendo algo tan imprudente ?! ¡¿ Tu sabes que mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi que estabas virtiendo agua bendita sobre tu brazo ?! ¿¡ Comó pudiste hacer tales cosas sin pensar primero antes en tu propia seguridad !? ¡ Tonto ! ¡ Tonto ! ´´ dijo Rias hablando con los ojos llenos de lagrimas .

Mientras que Rias estaba llorando seguia golpeando el pecho de Kaito . Pero su exitó fue debil ...

` ¿ Por qué ? ¿ Por qué mi pecho me duele cada vez que la veo así ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente mientras que muestra una expresión triste .

Kaito queria hacer algo en ese momento , pero el no sabe lo que tiene que hacer . Él se encontraba perfectamente bien , el agua bendita no le quemo y le había producido daño alguno para él . Él solamente estaba tratando de probar su hipotesis y eso es todo ...

Rias solamente lloró en silencio mientras que mantiene su camisa con fuerza .

Todo el grupo estaba en silencio durante el resto de la noche . Todo el mundo se sentia muy incomodo por lo ocurrido .

**( Salto de tiempo : Dia 10 de la tarde ) **

La capacitación fue mejor de lo que Kaito pensó que sería . Kiba logro mejorar su velocidad y resistencia mucho . Él incluso se acostumbró a el campo de gravedad más fuerte que era 4x la gravedad que la gravedad terrestre . Los sentidos de Koneko han aumentado en gran medida también . No estaban al mismo nivel que Kaito , pero eran lo suficientemente bueno . Kaito domino la magía de hielo y se convirtio en todo un experto en esa magía , pero no era en comparación a sus otras magias . Él único problema es que ... la tensión entre Kaito y Rias no ha disminuido ligeramente desde el dia en el que Kaito vertio el agua bendita sobre su brazo . Parece que el maestro sigue enojada con el sirviente ...

Kaito no podía dormir . Así que salio a tomar un poco de aire fresco y practicar un poco más de su magía de hielo y algunas de sus habilidades .

`` Suuuuu - HAHHHH - ´´

Kaito tomo una respiración profunda y exhale lentamente el aire cargado . Él cerro los ojos , tratando de concentrarse . Abrio sus ojos rapidamente y realizo un sello y aparecieron tres clones que cogieron distancias y ambos clones estaban mirando a él Kaito original . Un clon empezó a realizar sellos y creando una tecnica de un dragón de tierra que avanzo hacia el Kaito original , sin embargo Kaito contrataco con otro dragon pero de hielo , haciendo que ambos dragones se envolviensen con sus cuerpos , sin embargo el dragon de hielo empezó a congelar al dragon de tierra y se dirigía hacia el clon de Kaito y cuando choco se escucho un poof de humo , otro clon formo un circulo mágico con un rayo amarillo concentrandose en su mano y gritando una tecnica **`` Magía de rayo : Impacto electrico de Zeus ´´ **entonces los rayos dorados bailaban salvajemente alrededor de la mano del clon de Kaito , entonces el Kaito original contrataco con una tecnica de rayo **`` Jutsu de rayo : Chidori ´´ **dijo el Kaito original haciendo que miles de relampagos aparecieron en la mano derecha de Kaito y al mismo tiempo se escuchaban como miles de pajaros que provenian de dicha tecnica . Cuando ambos golpes chocarón se produjo un gran estruendo de rayos , pero había un claro ganador en el encuentro era el Kaito original , entonces quedaba el último Kaito que estaba formando un circulo mágico y empezó a aparecer un fuego azul alrededor del circulo y grito su tecnica **`` Magía de fuego : Gran llamarada del fuego infernal ´´ **gritó el clon de Kaito , entonces el Kaito original contraataco con otra tecnica **`` Jutsu de agua : Gran cascada ´´ **gritó el Kaito original y salio disparado desde su boca salio disparado un gran chorro de agua que parecia una ola violenta hacia la llamarada haciendo que se producese una cortina de humo gigante , imposibilitando la visión de cualquiera , pero claro Kaito tenía sentidos de dragón y un **Sharingan **, por lo que su vision y sentidos no eran problema alguno para el , entonces el Kaito original contraataco con una esfera de color azul que giraba sin rumbo alguno y desde atras golpeo al clon desde la espalda y grito **`` Jutsu oculto : Rasengan ´´ **haciendo que se produjese una gran explosión , haciendo que el clon desapareciese por completo .

* Woooooooooshhhhhhhhhhhh - * Um fuerte viento se produjo cuando fue terminado el entrenamiento nocturno de Kaito .

`` Haaaaaaaaa ... ´´ Kaito exhala lentamente , mientras que se sentaba en el suelo y dejaba que el viento de la noche le resfrescase la cara .

**[ Has mejorado bastante tanto en la magía como en tus tecnicas ninja , ya no pareces el mismo que hace mucho tiempo ] **dijo Kurama alabando a Kaito .

**{ Parece que tu estas mejorando a un ritmo muy elevado , socio eres realmente increible } **dijo Ddraig felicitando a su portador .

`` Si , estoy mejorando dia a dia . Espero que mi objetivo se cumpla cuando siga creciendo más y más y asi podre protegerlos a todos mis seres queridos ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que apretaba su puño con determinación y decisión .

**{ Socio ... ¿ Rias Gremory todavía no quiere hablar contigo no ? } **dijo Ddraig hablando con Kaito con una voz preocupada en su tono .

**[ Esta claro que esa tensión que hay entre los dos no se ha disminuido en absoluto ] **dijo Kurama contestando a la pregunta de Ddraig .

`` Yo ... yo no se ... ¿ Qué se supone que debo hacer Kurama , Ddraig ? Quiero decir , ¿ por qué esta Buchou enajada conmigo cuando yo estaba haciendo una prueba de mi teoria ? ´´ dijo Kaito un poco triste por la situación entre él y Rias .

**[ Eso esta muy claro hombre ... ] **dijo Kurama hasta que Ddraig tomo la siguiente parte de la frase .

**{ ... Socio , ella está preocupada por ti } **dijo Draig terminando la frase .

`` ¿¡ Por qué !? ¡ Yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras comenzaba a frustarse .

**[ ¡ Te estabas arriesgando demasiado , tonto ! ] **dijo Kurama enojado con Kaito .

**{ ¡ Eso es , estabas siendo un tonto imprudente ! Incluso yo entiendo como Rias Gremory se sintió cuando vertistes tanta agua bendita en tu brazo . ¡¿ Sabes que podrias haber muerto si viertes tanta cantidad de agua bendita si tu teoría es erronea ?! ¡¿ Entiendes lo que es para alguién se sienta preocupación por otro ?! } **dijo Ddraig rugiendo a Kaito , tratando de hacerle comprender los errores que había cometido y como se descuida de el hecho de que Rias y todo el mundo estaban preocupados por él cuando estaba probando su teoria .

Kaito se desplomo en él suelo mientras que miraba el cielo hasta que cerró los ojos por un momento .

`` Haihhhhhh ... ´´ Kaito solto un suspiro de cansancio .

`` ... ¿ Kaito ? ´´ dijo una voz .

`` !? ´´ Los ojos de Kaito se agrandarón cuando lo escuchó la voz de su amo . Él se sienta rapidamente en el suelo y se girá a verla caminando hacía él . Detrás de Rias , no estaba lejos de ella es un pabellón . Ella lleva una bata roja y un par de anteojos . Tenía un libro en la mano .

` Parece que estaba en el pabellon durante todo el tiempo en el rato en que estaba entrenando ... no me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí ... ¿ Cuantó tiempo ha estado ella allí ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**{ Desde hace un rato . Si tu quieres reparar el error que comestiste , ahora es tu única oportunidad . ¡ Ahora no metas la pata ! Me voy a dormir , socio buena suerte } **dijo Ddraig hablando con Kaito en su mente .

**[ Yo te digo lo mismo Kaito ve no la fastidies . Buena suerte ] **dijo Kurama hablando en su mente con Kaito dandole el mismo mensaje .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ´´

Rias se sento junto con Kaito . Ambos de ellos se estaban tranquilos sin nada que decir ... una situación realmante incomoda . Ellos no saben cómo iniciar la conversación . Hasta que Kaito dio el primer paso .

`` Lo siento ... lo siento que me haya olvidado de tus sentimientos ... Lo siento que haya hecho algo tan estupido ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con ella finalmente rompiendo el silencío . Él mira el suelo , tenía demasiado miedo de mirar a su amo .

`` ... ´´ Rias no dijo nada y hubo un silencio todo el tiempo .

* Abrazo *

`` !? ´´ Kaito se sorprendio al sentir que su cabeza se estaba hundiendo en algo realmente suave . Eran los pechos de Rias .

`` ¡¿ BB - Bucho - ?! ´´ dijo Kaito asustado y quiso decir algo hasta que sintio que algo está gotenado sobre su rostro ... ¿ lagrimas ? .

`` Estaba preocupada ... muy preocupada cuando lo hiciste ... ¿ Por qué tenias que hacer algo tan imprudente ? ... Por favor , no hagas algo así de nuevo ... por favor ... ´´ dijo Rias suplicandole a Kaito de no hacer nada imprudente .

Kaito mostro una expresión triste , cierra los ojos .

`` ... Lo prometo ... ´´ dijo Kaito haciendo una promesa a Rias .

Rias luego soltó a Kaito .

`` ¿ Hay algo que pueda hacer para que usted se sienta un poco mejor , Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su amo .

`` ... Llamame de nuevo Rias y abrazame suavemente por detrás ... ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un rubor en sus mejillas .

`` Q - Que te llame de nuevo ... bien ... Rias ´´ dijo Kaito sonrojado como él la llama por su nombre de Rias . Luego le abraza suavemente a Rias por detrás .

`` ¿ YY - Ya es suficiente con esto ... Rias ? ´´ dijo Kaito ya que esta nervioso al estar tan cerca de su amo .

`` Ya puedes soltarme - ´´ dijo Rias felizmente . Ella parece estar de mejor estado de animó ahora que se ha resuelto todo .

`` ... Rias , ¿ tienes mala vista ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su amo .

`` ¿ Oh , esto ? Esto es solamente para realizar miradas . El uso de las gafas me hace pensar con mucha más claridad . Je , esta es la prueba de que he estado en el mundo de los humanos por mucho tiempo ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué pasa con el libro , Rias ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Rias .

`` Solamente estoy haciendo una investigación sobre el Phoenix y el Clan Phenex ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué tal ha sido la investigación ? ¿ Tienen alguna debilidad ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su amo .

`` No ... no muchas ... ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono de tristeza y soltaba un suspiró .

Kaito apretó su abrazó ligeramente para consolarla de su angustia de su rival .

`` Dime todo lo que sepas , Rias ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono de relajación .

`` Basicamente , hace mucho tiempo la bestia mística Phoenix , era considerada por los seres humanos como un pajaró que gobierna la vida . Fue así que fue considerada que lo convirtío en una leyendo en muchos paises del mundo humano , donde se le contaban que las lagrimas de Phenex pueden sanar cualquier herida y la sangre que fluye dentro de su cuerpo puede dar la juventud eterna a aquellos que la beben ´´ dijo Rias explicandole un poco a Kaito .

`` El clan Phenex es solamente un nombre para el Phoenix en el lado de los demonios ... La razón de los humanos llamandolos Phoenix y en los demonios llamandolos Phenex es porque poseen el mismo poder que la bestia mistica . La Inmortalidad ´´ dijo Rias explicadole un poco del el clan Phenex .

Kaito continua después de la parada de Rias .

`` Así que basicamente son invecibles . Incluso si los atacas , sus heridas se curan de inmediato . Esa es una habilidad muy problematica ´´ dijo Kaito compartiendo su opinión .

`` Sí . Sus llamas ni siquieran dejan un hueco donde atacarle . Pero Raiser no puede hacerte daño , Kaito . Tal vez tu seas la clave de nuestra victoria en el Rating Game ´´ dijo Rias a Kaito .

`` Hmmmm ... Rias , ¿ cuál es el record en Rating Game oficial de Raiser ? ´´ preguntó Kaito a Rias .

Rias abrio inmediatamente el libro que tenia en la mano , en busca de información .

`` Ocho victorias y dos derrotas . Este es el disco que Raiser tiene en el Rating Game oficial . Luchó diez veces y ganó ocho partidos . Perdío dos partidos a proposito como la bondad de una de las casas que estaba cerca . En realidad que ganó todos sus partidos . Él ya se convirtio en un candidato para obtener un titulo en el juego oficial ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo a Kaito .

* ¡ Silbido ! *

`` Ese es un registro bastante bueno llegando allí ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que soltaba un silbido y alababa a su enemigo .

`` Sí , me duele decir esto , pero también estoy de acuerdo contigo ... ´´ dijo Rias a Kaito .

`` ... Ya sabes , hay maneras que podamos derrotar a Raiser ... ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono de esperanza .

`` Soy todo oidos , Rias ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Hay dos formas en las que se le puede derrotar a Rasier . En primer lugar , es golpearlo abajo con un poder increible y la segunda es seguir golpeandole hasta que su mente sea aplasta . El primer metodo requiere la fuerza de una clase a Dios . El segundo metodo es para salvar nuestra fuerza hasta que consigamos que la mente de Raiser sea aplastada . Incluso si su cuerpo es inmortal en el pueda resucitar su cuerpo muchas veces , su mente no es inmortal . Su mente definitivamente es el punto donde hacerle bajar para poder derrotarlo . Es nuestra victoria si estamos completamente de aplastar la mente de Raiser Phenex . Entonces él se detendrá de resucitar y caerá . Bueno , la forma más facil es para derrotarlo con un poder que este a la par con Dios que lo aplasta su mente que lleve a su cuerpo y a su mente ´´ dijo Rias eplicandole las maneras de derrotarlo .

Cuando Kaito escucho las dos opciones para derrotar a Raiser , dice sonriendo

`` Así que , ¿ lo que necesitamos es un poder de clase de Dios y para aplastar su mente y su cuerpo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando a Rias .

Rias miró a Kaito con una cara de interrogación a lo que se referia .

`` ¿ Sí ... ? ´´ dijo Rias como ella se sintio incomoda por su pregunta .

`` Entonces voy ha tener que pedir su permiso ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo aún más .

`` Permiso para ir de alborotador en la mañana de el Rating Game ´´ dijo Kaito con un sonrisa de determinación .

`` !? ´´ Rias estaba conmocinadapor la extraña peticion de Kaito .

**Y aqui otro gran capitulo de otro de mis fanfics , otro cosa este fanfic y el de jinchuriki se van a retrasar un poco , porque me voy a centrar en el yin yang . Gracias y comentad . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de uno de vuestros queridos con otro gran capitulo de uno de vuestro queridos y leidos fanfics . **

**Bueno por fin como todo el mundo estaba esperando de mis fanfics el Rating Game contra Raiser , lo que todo el mundo de seguro deseaba ver este capitulo de seguro . **

**Bueno basta de chacharas y que comienze ya el capitulo del Rating Game . **

**Capitulo 10 **

**( En la habitación de Kaito ) **

Kaito se encontraba sentado en posición meditativa para poder calmar su mente y estar concentrado . La habitación se encontraba en un completo silencio . Kaito estaba envuelto en un aura roja que se puede ver que irradia desde el cuerpo de Kaito . Kaito ahora mismo no llevaba ninguna camisa , solamente vestia sus pantalones escolares .

`` Hahhh ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que soltaba un suspiro y el aura roja que lo envolvia comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo también .

`` Estoy listo ´´ dijo Kiato hablando con una expresión seria y listo para que comenzase la batalla y observo el reloj .

En ese momento , eran las 10 de la noche . El Rating Game se iniciará dentro de dos horas , exactamente a las 12 h .

Todos los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto planeaban reunirse en el salón del club dentro de 30 minutos antes del partido , por lo que Kaito y Asia solamente pueden permanecer aquí durante unos 90 minutos .

Kaito se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con su uniforme . Pero antes de ponerse su uniforme se coloco una cota de malla en su torso y empezó a colocarse ya su uniforme de la escuela . Al principio , Kaito pensó lo que deberia usar para el Rating Game . Por el contrario en caso de prepare su ropa de batalla . Cuando fue a pedir el consejo de Rias esto fue lo que dijo .

`` Si mi grupo tiene un uniforme , entonces tiene que ser el uniforme de la academia Kuoh . Somos los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto después de todo , ¿ no es así ? ´´ .

Fue lo que le dijo Rias respondiendole con una sonrisa .

* TOC TOC *

` ¿ Asia ? ¿ Qué quiere ella ? ´ pensó Kaito para si mismo .

`` Ano ... Kaito-san , ¿ puedo entrar ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole desde la puerta .

`` Si , claro ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole a si pregunta .

Cuando Asia entro en la habitación de Kaito , el mismo Kaito se sorprendio por lo que llevaba puesto , era la ropa de cuando Asia pertenecia a la Iglesia , pero Kaito no podia culparla Asia incluso ahora siguiendo un demonio seguia sus creencias .

`` Asi que has decidido ponerte estas ropas , ¿ no Asia? ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con Asia , la cual se sonrojo en su comentario .

`` Sí , le pregunte a Buchou y me dijo que pusiese con lo más comoda que me encontrase y decidi poenerme esto , yo soy un demonio ahora pero no puedo olvidar mis creencias como cristiana ´´ dijo Asia un poco preocupada por sus vestimentas .

`` No tienes porque preocuparte Asia , si te sientes comoda con esa ropa puedes ponertela ´´ dijo Kaito hablandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ U-Umm , Kaito-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole con un tono vacilante .

` ¿ Qué le pasa a ella ? ´ pensó Kaito de nuevo .

`` ¿ Me puedo sentar a tu lado ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole a él .

`` S - sí . Claro . Adelante ´´ dijo Kaito dejandola que se siente a su lado .

Asia se acerca a Kaito , que estaba sentado en su cama y luego se sento en su lado . Ella entonces se abrazo a el brazo de Kaito con fuerza .

`` ¡¿ A-Asia ?! ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole un poco preocupado .

Kaito comenzó a entrar en un pánico ligero , pero luego se detuvo cuando el sintió temblar a traves de su brazo .

`` ... No puedo dejar de temblar cuando pienso que Kaito-san y yo vamos a estar en una batalla que da mucho miedo . Después de que ayudará a Kaito-san con los sellos ... me da miedo que algo podría suceder a Kaito-san en el futuro ... ´´ dijo Asia estando preocupada por el bien estar de Kaito .

`` Asia ... tu no tienes porque preocuparte . Estaré bien . Estoy acostumbrado a esta clases de batallas , además voy a ser más fuerte por lo que estare listo para enfrentar el problema del futuro . Yo también le debo gracias a ti por ayudarme con `` eso ´´ ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ... ¿ Entonces puedo permanecer así hasta que nos vayamos ? ´´ dijo Asia pregutandole a Kaito .

`` Claro ´´ dijo Kaito respodiendole con una sonrisa .

`` ... ¿ Puedo quedarme contigo para siempre , Kaito-san ? ´´ dijo Asia formulandole otra pregunta .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ De qué estas hablando ? Por supuesto que siempre estaremos juntos . Siempre ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole con una gran sonrisa .

Kaito se aferró a la mano de Asia suavemente y permanecieron así hasta que ya era la hora de que Kaito y Asia salieron de su casa . Después de eso , la mente de Asia estaba mucho más tranquila , sus nervios parecian haber desaparecido también .

`` ... Es hora vamos Asia ´´ dijo Kaito hablandole con una gran sonrisa .

`` Hai , Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Luego ambos se teletransportaron de la habitación de Kaito al salón del club .

**( En la sala del Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

La hora eran 23:40 de la noche .

Los otros miembros del club se han reunido en la habitación del club tal y como se había planeado . Todo el mundo está a la espera en sus posiciones para poder relajarse antes de la batalla .

Kaito estaba inclinado contra la pared al lado de la ventana . Luego estaba escaneando toda la sala del club .

` ... Así que Kiba está equipado con un guante en sus manos y tiene una armadura en las partes bajas de las piernas . No es mucho de un defensa , pero al menos reducirá los perjuicios que se llevara ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente mientras que miraba a Kiba .

` Koneko-chan está sentada en la silla y está leyendo un libro . Oh , las manos ... Ella está usando guantes que permiten a sus dedos sean vistos . Es uno de esos guantes que usan los artistas marciales ´ pensó Kaito en su mente mientras que analizaba a Koneko .

` Akeno-san y Buchou estan bebiendo té verde elegantemente . Justo lo que se espera de las dos Onee-samas , de seguro estan tranquilas ... ´ pensó Kaito mientras que miraba a las dos grandes onee-samas .

Asia estaba sentada en el sofa de el club en silencio mientras que también esperaba a la hora de que el Rating Game comenzase .

Al parecer , Sona Sitri y su reina , Shinra Tsubaki entrarón en el salón del club .

Rias se levantó de su asiento y le preguntó

`` ¿ Sona ? ¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Sona .

`` Vengo a observar el Rating Game , Rias ´´ dijo Sona hablando con una sonrisa .

`` Ya veo , estas haciendo la observación de sus futuros competidores . Eso suena mucho a ti , Sona ´´ dijo Rias mientras que cierras los ojos y la sonrisa . Volviendo de nuevo a su asiento .

Diez minutos antes del pasado , apareció el brillo de un circulo mágico y Grayfia-san aparecio de ese brillo .

`` ¿ Todo el mundo esta listo ? En diez minutos empezará el partido ´´ dijo Grayfia hablando con todo el mundo .

Todo el mundo se colocó de pie después del informe de Grayfia lo confirmarse . Asia estaba al lado de Kaito y entonces Grayfia estaba a explicar acerca de la batalla .

`` Cuando sea el momento de empezar la batalla , se les teletransportarán al campo de batalla a través de esté circulo mágico . La ubicación del lugar es una dimensión diferente en donde se utilizan para batallas normales . Es un espació desechable así que sientense libres de luchar con todas sus satisfacciones ´´ dijo Grayfia explicandole a todos la dimensión de batalla .

` Ya veo ... Asi que ese tipo de dimensión , eh . Así que los demonios pueden preparar algo así ... De hecho si luchamos en algún lugar de los demonios y el mundo humano , no podemos evitar la destrucción . Creo que el mundo shinobi abrian puesto una barrera , bueno todo el mundo me pusieron limites . Sin embargo en una dimensión así no tendre duda en emplear mi poder ´ pensó Kaito al pensar que la suerte esta de su lado .

Pero dejando eso a un lado , hay algo que está molestando un poco a Kaito . Entonces decidió preguntarle a su maestro .

`` ¿ Hey , Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` ¿ Hmmmm ? ¿ Qué es ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su peón .

`` Buchou , también tiene a otro Obispo , ¿ verdad ? ¿ Donde está esa persona ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` La última vez que nos reencarnates a mi y Asia había consumido Asia , eso significa que tienes otro peón . Entonces ¿ dondé esta el otro peón ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su maestro .

Después de que Kaito li realizara la pregunta , todo el mundo exceptó él y Asia actuaban un poco extraño . Una incomodidad se esparcio por el aire ... Parecía que Kaito le había preguntando algo que no debería preguntar ... La atmosfera de su alrededor en la sala del club había cambiado por completo . Todo ellos estan manteniendo la boca cerrada .

`` Desafortunamente , el otro obispo no puede participar . Aunque habrá un momento en que voy a hablar de él en un futuro proximo ´´ dijo Rias a Kaito sin mirarle al ojo izquierdo .

`` Esta bien . Entiendo , Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito entendiendo la situación .

` Parece que ese tema es muy serio y complicado al mismo tiempo . Probablamente debería dejar de preguntar acerca de este tema ahora ´ pensó Kaito .

**[ Si ese obispo es tan complicado esta empezando a ganar mi interes además , Kaito tu has notando esa habitación con bandas , ¿ no ? ] **dijo Kurama hablando con Kaito en su mente .

` Si , lo he notado sin duda esas bandas son sellos , el obispo debe de estar dentro de esa habitación . Debe ser realmente peligroso si esta sellado ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**{ Si fuese una chica sin duda tiene mi interes } **dijo Ddraig hablando con un tono pervertido .

` Fueeee ... sin duda Ddraig eres unico ´ pensó Kaito en su mente mientras que soltaba un suspiró .

Fue entonces Grayfia habla para deshacer esta atmosfera extraña .

`` Este batalla de Rating Game también estará al alcance de los miembros de ambas familias desde una ubicación diferente a traves de la difusión ´´ dijo Grayfia diciendo que ambas familias estarán observando el Rating Game entre Rias y Raiser .

` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Así que estarán observandonos ? Así que van a vernos a nosotros como miembros VIP , eh . Sí que hay que se divierten viendo el juego . Puestos que los padres de Buchou estan viendo esto , así , solamente puedo esperar que no les importará si puedo ir arrasando todo ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` Lucifer Maou-sama también estará viendo esta batalla . Por favor no olvide eso ´´ dijo Grayfia hablando con todos declarando que alguién muy importante le estaran viendo .

`` ¡¿ E-Espere ... Maou ?! ¡¿ Maou-sama ?! ¡¿ Por qué alguién que está tan arriba de nosotros de verdad va ha prestar atención a este partido ?! ´´ dijo Kaito con su ojo agrandado .

`` ¿ Onii-sama estara ? ... Ya veo , así que Onii-sama también va a estar viendo esta batalla ´´ dijo Rias tambien sorprendida por esa información .

`` ¡ E-Espera un minuto ! ¡¿ B-Buchou , pensé que Raiser dijo que su hermano salió de su casa ?! ´´ dijo Kaito no pudiendo mantener la calma .

`` Kaito-kun . Eso fue solamente una verdad a medias ... el hermano de Buchou es en realidad uno de los Yondai Maou-sama ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ gritarón Kaito y Asia sorprendida .

`` ¡ P-Pero la corriente de Yondai Maou-sama ... ! ¿¡ Su nombre ni siquiera coincide con el apellido de Buchou !?´´ dijo Kaito teniendo un montón de preguntas en este momento .

Kiba comenzó a explicar todo lo que hay que explicar a Kaito .

`` En la anterior Gran Guerra , los Maou-samas estaban en un estado critico y habian fallecido hace mucho tiempo . Pero no habria demonios si no hay ningún Maou-samas . Es por eso ... Los demonios decidierón mantener el nombre de los Maou-samas y dejaron que se pueda heredar a los demonios que tienen un enorme poder . Así que el actual Gran Yondai Maou-samas son los demonios de clase Suprema que son los sucedores de la primera generación de Maous que han heredado sus nombres ´´ dijo Kiba explicandole .

`` Ya veo ... Así que eso es lo que es . A continuación , `` Lucifer ´´ y `` Belcebu ´´ no es un nombre personal , sino más bien como un puesto directivo ´´ dijo Kaito analizando la información recibida .

`` Sí ... Si te digo la verdad , de las tres facciones de Dios y los angeles , los angeles caidos y las demonios , los demonios tienen menos poder . Estamos realmente en una situación dificil , pero todavia estamos a salvo porque la corriente de Maou-samas tiene una potencia igual que los anteriores Maou-samas ´´ dijo Kiba explicandole la situación de las tres facciones .

`` ... La sociedad para los demonios se acaba de alguna manera manejando , eh ... ´´ dijo Kaito murmurando para si mismo .

`` ¿ Así que el hermano de Buchou fue elegido para ser un Maou de los demonios es la clase Ultimate entonces ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Kiba .

Kiba asiente ante la pregunta de Kaito .

`` Sirzechs Lucifer-sama que también se conoce como el `` Crimson Satanas ´´ . Él es el hermano de Buchou y el más poderoso de los Maou-samas ´´ dijo Kiba explocandole a Kaito .

`` ¡¿ Sirzech Lucifer es el hermano de Buchou ?! ´´ dijo Kaito abriendo ucho su ojo izquierdo y su mandibula cayó al suelo .

En ese momento , todos en la habitación se veian directamente hacía él .

` ¡¿ Él sabe de Sirzech-sama ?! ¡¿ Como ?! ´ penso Grayfia sorprendida .

`` ¿ K-Kaito has conocido a Onii-sama antes ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole abriendo mucho los ojos y mostrando una expresión de desconcierto .

`` N-no ... Acabo de oir ese nombre antes ... ´´ dijo Kaito entonces volvio a sus pensamientos .

` ¿ De donde he oido ese nombre antes ? ¡¿ Podria ser ?! ¿¡ Es de él !? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

` No es un `` Gremory ´´ , sino un `` Lucifer ´´ , eh . Asi que se conoce por su familia nombrar más como Buchou ´ pensó Kaito aún procesando la información que recibia .

`` ... Asi que es por eso que Buchou necesita heredar su casa . Puedo entender ahora ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que hablaba a si mismo en voz alta y se entregó un movimiento de cabeza .

De repente , otro circuló magico aparece en el suelo . Esta brillando de color amarillo .

Todo el mundo miró al circulo mágico con su ceja levantada . Pero parecia que Kaito conocia a quien pertenecia el circulo mágico .

`` ¿ Qué estara haciendo aqui ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que parecia saber a quien pertenecia el circulo magico que aparecio en la habitación .

`` ¿ Conoce a quién pertenece este circulo mágico , Kaito-sama ? ´´ dijo Grayfia preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Si , es de mi - ´´ dijo Kaito comenzando a explicarle pero fue cortado cuando el circulo mágico comenzo a brillar intensamente , el y todos los demás que lleva a cubrir sus ojos .

Una joven mujer de la misma edad que Kaito con una figura rolliza , salio del circulo mágico . Ella tiene un largo cabello de color dorado que llega hasta la cintura y con ojos de color azul . Ella llevaba actualmente una camiseta de color blanca y una falda de color azul a juego con sus ojos . Ella mira a su alrededor de toda la habitación , como si estuviese tratando de encontrar algo ... o alguien . Ella luego se detuvo y su mirada se centro en Kaito .

Todo el mundo se puso rigido ante su presencia . Pero Grayfia solamente se mantuvo en calma , confundida y prudente .

`` No vas a esconderte cuando apareci por primera vez ´´ dijo la joven .

`` ... De que iba a servir me hubieras encontrado en seguida ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una sonrisa ante la joven .

`` ¡¿ Rias , qué es esto ?! ¡ Su poder ... es ta ha nuestro nivel , es muy poderosa ! ´´ dijo Sona hablando sorprendida .

`` Ummm ... creo que seria mucho mejor si Kaito se lo explica a ustedes , Sona ´´ dijo Rias pasando su pregunta a Kaito .

`` Bueno ... . Kaichou , Fuku-Kaichou y Grayfia-san , quiero que conozcan a mi familiar , Satellizer ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una sonrisa forzada .

`` Hola demonios ´´ dijo Satellizer soltando un hola a los demonios .

`` !? ´´ Sona , Tsubaki e incluso Grayfia agrandarón sus ojos ante esa dclaración .

`` O-Otsutsuki-kun , c-cuando te refieres a Satellizer ... ¿ Usted te refieres a Satellizer , a la famosa hada de combate que es tan fuerte como un demonio de clase alta e incluso un Maou ? ´´ dijo Sona preguntandole a Kaito , parece que perdio su expresión estoica habitual .

`` ¡¿ Imposible !? ¡¿ Cómo conseguiste a la famosa Reina Intocable como tu familiar !? ´´ dijo Tsubaki también shock .

`` La famosa Hada de Combate la Reina Intocable que se dice que es tan fuerte como un demonio de clase alta e incluso un Maou ... ´´ dijo Grayfia manteniendo la calma y todavía resulta dificil de creer .

`` La única ´´ dijo Tiamat y comenzó a acercarse a Kaito .

`` Satellizer ... ¿ qué estas haciendo aquí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su familiar .

`` Yo vine aqui para observar su lucha . Os escuche a ti y Asia de vuestro Rating Game contra la familia Phenex . Quiero ver su verdadera fuerza . No es muy frecuente observar al Dragon Emperador Rojo arrasandolo todo a su paso ´´ dijo Satelizer hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro como ella le dijo la razón por la cual había venido a la habotación del club .

`` Así que nos escuchaste a mi y Asia hablando del Rating Game ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se rascaba la mejilla .

Grayfia entonces decidió entrometerse .

`` Es cuestion de tiempo . Todo el mundo , por favor , diriganse al circulo mágico ´´ dijo Grayfia hablando con todos .

Todo el mundo se reunierón en el circulo mágico , Asia se encontraba al lado de Kaito , después Grayfia les explico una cosa más .

`` Además , una vez que se le teletransporta , no se puede emplear el circulo mágico hasta que el Rating Game haya finalizado ´´ dijo Grayfia explicandoles a todos los intrigantes de la nobleza .

` Hmmm ... el simbolo del circulo mágico cambia a otro que no era al de la familia Gremory y esta emepezando a emitir luces . Este simbolo tampoco es el simbolo de la familia Phenex . ¿ Tal vez sea el circulo mágico que se emplea para los juegos ? ´ pensó Kaito dentro de su mente analizando el circulo mágico .

Mientras que Kaito analizaba el circulo mágico , la luz los cubrio y estaba comenzando el teletransporte .

`` ¡ Muestrame una batalla espectacular , Kaito-sama ! ´´ dijo Satellizer hablando con una sonrisa .

Kaito miró . Él sonrio y puso su pulgar hacía arriba antes de que fuese teletransportado a la dimensión del Rating Game .

**( Dimensión del Rating Game ) **

Kaito abre su ojo izquierdo . Luego mira a su alrededor de su posició actual .

` ¿ Eh ? Pensé que nos teletransportando . Así que , ¿ por qué estamos todavía en el Club de Investigación de Lo Oculto ? No ... el aire aquí es diferente ... ´ pensó Kaito mientras que miraba a su alrededor .

Kaito mira por la ventana . El cielo es diferente que antes .

` Parece que estamos en una dimensión diferente . Han hecho un trabajo bastante bueno en replicar toda la arena ´ pensó Kaito en su mente sintiendose un poco impresionado .

`` ¿ Hmm ? ¿ Donde esta Grayfia-san ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando mientras se mira alrededor de la habitación .

**[ Hola a todos . Yo soy Grayfia , una dama de la Casa de los Gremory y hoy voy a ser el arbitro del partido del Rating Game entre la camara Gremory y la Camara de Phenex ] **dijo Grayfia hablando como arbitró mientras que su voz se escuchaba de repente de la nada .

**[ En el nombre de mi Maestro , Sirzechs Lucifer , estaré manteniendo mi ojo en este partido . Al utilizar tanto como la opinión de Rias-sama y la opinión de Raiser-sama , creamos este campo de batalla que es una replica de la escuela , la academia Kuoh , que Rias-sama asiste en el mundo de los humanos ] **dijo Grayfia siguiendo hablando explicando su situación .

` Tal como pensaba . Se trata de una replica ´ pensó Kaito confirmando su hipotesis .

**[ El lugar en el que se transportaban los dos equipos será su base . La base de Rias-sama sería el salón del club del ocultismo de Investigación ubicado en el antiguo edificio de la escuela . La base de Raiser-sama sería sala del Consejo Estudiantil ubicada en el nuevo edificio de la escuela . Para los peones utilizan sus promociones , por favor dirigansen a la base del enemigo para hacerlo ]**dijo Grayfia explicando la situación de las bases enemigas .

`` Todo el mundo , colocansen este transceptor en los oidos por favor ´´ dijo Rias hablando con su nobleza , mientras que Akeno daba a todos un transceptor tipo auricular .

`` En el campo de batalla , vamos a estar usando esto para comunicarse entre si ´´ dijo Rias hablando con sus siervos .

Grayfia hizo una entrega de su emisión final **[ Ahora es el tiempo para el comienzo de la batalla . Además , este partido continuara hasta el amanecer en el tiempo de los seres humanos . Por lo tanto , el juego empieza ahora ] .**

* RING RING *

Suena la campana de la escuela . Así que este es el anillo que significaba el comienzo del Rating Game entre ambas camaras .

`` ¡ Parece haber comenzando nuestro primer Rating Game ! ¡ Estoy emocionado ! ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una alta sonrisa en su rostro . Esta en buen estado de animo en este momento .

`` Primero tenemos que eleminar con los Peones de Raiser . Será problematico si todos acaban promovidos en la Reina ´´ dijo Rias mientras que estaba sentada en el sofa .

Akeno estaba empezando a preparar té .

`` Estoy de acuerdo con ese criterio si todos los peones acaban siendo promovidos a reina podrian ser un problema de gran cambio en el Juego ´´ dijo Kaito compartiendo su opinión .

`` Kaito , el Rating Game acaba de comenzar . El Rating Game es originalmente un juego que no termina en un corto tiempo . Hay momentos en que se convierten en un bombardeo , pero sobre todo es un juego que toma mucho tiempo . Al igual que el juego de ajedrez real ´´ dijo Rias explicandole a Kaito .

`` El Rating Game tiene un significado solamente si se utiliza el campo de batalla al maximo . Por lo general , la base seria una fortaleza , un castillo o incluso una torre . Hay bosques y rios entre las dos y la batalla usando esas areas . Esta vez la escuela es nuestro escenario . Yuuto ´´ dijo Rias hablando y dandole una orden a Kiba .

`` Sí , Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba .

Entonces Kiba se extiende un mapa sobre la mesa después de que Rias se lo pidiese . Es todo el mapa de su escuela .

Está dividido en cuadriculas y hay alfabetos ingleses y numeros .

` Hmmm ... Está dividido en cuadricula que es similar a un tablero de ajedrez ´ pensó Kaito mientras que daba un vistazo más de cerca .

Buchou dibuja un circulo alrededor del antiguo edificio de la escuela y el nuevo edificio de la escuela con una pluma roja , marcando su base y la base del enemigo .

`` Hay un bosque creca de nuestra base . Es seguro asumir que este es también nuestro territorio . En otras palabras , el nuevo edificio de la escuela sería el territorio de Raiser . Es muy posible que haya una emboscada cuando entremos en su territorio . El campo de la escuela es visible desde el nuevo edificio de la escuela . Asi que es peligroso pasar por aqui ´´ dijo Rias hablando con sus siervos .

`` Ella tiene razón . El campo de la escuela es visible desde las ventanas del nuevo edificio escolar . Una vez que entremos en el campo de batalla , es imposible teletransportarse utilizando el circulo mágico . Así que es imposible teletransportarse del antiguo edificio de la escuela para el nuevo edificio de la escuela . Así que tenemos que usar nuestros pies para poder movernos a continuación . Bueno , podemos utilizar nuestras alas para volar , pero se nos convertiria en objetivos muy faciles ´´ dijo Kaito entrando en su modo estratega .

`` Entonces , ¿ tenemos que pasar por el campo de deportes para poder llegar al nuevo edificio de la escuela ? ¿ De seguro el pollo asado tendra algunos de sus siervos en esas posiciones ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

Rias se rie ante la pregunta de Kaito y el apodo de Raiser y ella asintió .

`` Normalmente , sí . El enemigo también sabe eso . Así que él tendra a sus siervos posicionado en el campo de deportes ... Él tendra a su Caballero y su torre colocado en uno de esas habitaciones ubicadas en el campo de deportes . No , si es un campo de deportes se necesita una persona con `` movilidad ´´ . Así que va a tener un de su Knight y tres peones , un total de cuatro funcionarios colocados aqui . Entonces él tendra el control de todo el campo de deportes ´´ dijo Rias explicando la estrategia de Raiser .

Entonces Kiba dice sus pensamientos .

`` Buchou, es sobre el gimnasio , cerca del antiguo edificio de la escuela . ¿ No deberiamos ocupar este lugar por primera vez ? Si capturamos aqui entonces tendremos una ruta hacía el nuevo edificio de la escuela . El gimnasio es un pasaje al tanto de los edificios así también podriamos restringir los movimientos del enemigo ´´ dijo Kiba compartiendo su opinión .

Buchou asiente en la opinión de Kiba .

`` Sí , yo también tengo la misma opinión . En primer lugar vamos a capturar el gimnasio ... En cuanto a su ubicación , el oponente puede tener su torre colocada allí . Ya que es el interior de un edifcio , sería mejor utilizar una Torre con poder destructivo sobre un caballero con la movilidad ´´ dijo Rias estando de acuerdo con su Caballero .

` Parece que finalmente voy a llegar a ver las habilidades de liderazgo de Buchou . Tengo que admitir , que es bastante bueno . Pero ... Solamente puedo esperar que su plan se desarrolló sin contratiempos ´ pensó Kaito .

`` ... Yuuto y Koneko , ustedes dos coloquen una trampa en el bosque . Tome otro mapa con ustedes dos y asegurensen de marcar los lugares en lo que ha establecido en la trampa . Voy a hacer una copia después y entregar a todo el mundo ´´ dijo Rias hablando con sus dos siervos .

`` Si ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendo a la oreden de Buchou .

`` ... Entendido ´´ dijo Koneko respondiendo .

Entonces Koneko-chan y Kiba saliendo de la habitación inmediatamente y tomando un mapa y una caja de herramientas de aspecto extraño con ellos .

`` Todo el mundo estará en estado de alerta hasta que hayan finalizado la configuración de la trampa . Oh , Akeno´´ dijo Rias hablando con su Reina .

`` Si ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Después de que Yuuto y Koneko hayan finalizado , ¿ puedes echar ilusiones y nieblas por el bosque y el cielo ? . Obviamente una trampa que solamente reaccione al grupo de Raiser . Así es como el comienzo del partido será como , aunque parece que esta batalla será intensa a medio camino a través de él . Así que voy a dejar la cuestión relativa a las nieblas y las ilusiones a ti , Akeno ´´ dijo Rias dandole una orden a su Reina .

`` Entiendo , Buchou ´´ dijo Akeno a la orden de Buchou .

La estrategia de batalla ya ha comenzado .

Kaito entonces decidió pedir a su maestro .

`` ¿ Buchou ? ¿ Puedo hacerle una pregunta ? ´´ dijo Kaito realizando una pregunta a su maestro .

`` Claro Kaito , adelante ´´ dijo Rias .

`` He estado realizando un poco de investigación sobre el Clan Phenex y el Rating Game , resulta que en el Juego hay algo que se llama Lagrimas de Phenex que es un liquido que puede curar lesiones al instante . Se le permitira utilizarlo hasta 2 veces en un Rating Game . Desde que el pollo a la parrilla es un Phenex , sospecho que podría utilizar las lagrimas de Phenex en este juego ´´ dijo Kaito compartiendo la información que tenia .

Rias muestra una expresión decepcionada de inmediato y muerde su pulgar .

`` Relamente me olvide de eso ... Tch . Pensar que yo he preparado bien para este juego ... no he logrado hacer realidad el uno de los más importantes ... ´´ dijo Rias molesta por haberse olvidado de un punto importante .

`` Pero nosotros tenemos ahora a Asia que tiene el Twilight Healing de Asia por lo que es como nuestro sustituto de las lagrimas de Phenex ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba a Asia , que se sonrojo a eso .

`` Pero Buchou si fuese usted . ¿ A Quién le pondiras las lagrimas de Phenex ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Rias .

`` Si fuera yo ... Yo le daria uno a mi reina y también mantendria una para mi ... Pero Raiser es un Phenex , no necesitará una Lagrimas de Phenex ... Creo que le daria unas a su reina ... pero no puedo pensar a que segunda persona le entregaria las lagrimas de Phenex ... ´´ dijo Rias intentando pensar .

Kaito asintió .

`` Yo tampoco puedo imaginarmelo . También vamos a tener otro problema . Ese día , cuando demostró su nobleza , uno de sus obispos ... Supongo que es su hermana pequeña ´´ dijo Kaito compartiendo su opinión .

`` ¡¿ Cómo lo sabes ?! ¡¿ Estas hablando de Ravel no ?! ´´ dijo Rias estaba consternada por la declaración de Kaito .

`` Su olor es casi identico . Además , yo puedo decirle a alguién que esta relacionado entre si . ¿ Por qué él la puso en su titulo nobiliario ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Rias .

`` No tengo ni idea de lo que ese hombre piensa ... Ni siquiera quiero saber lo que esta pensando dentro de su mente ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono disgustado .

`` ¿ Qué piensas hacer cuando estes a punto de enfrentarse a la reina de Raiser del pollo a la parrilla ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su maestro .

`` Yo tenia la intención de que Akeno se encargarse de la reina de Raiser y Asia conmigo hasta que nos enfrentamos a Raiser ... pero ahora que sabemos que ella podría tener las lagrimas de Phenex ... ´´ dijo Rias no sabiendo continuar con sus palabras .

Akeno estaba sentada junto con Asia y Rias al lado en silencio , ella tampoco sabe lo que debe hacer para contrarrestar las lagrimas de Phenex ...

`` No , se confirmó que la Reina de Raiser es la que llevase las Lagrimas de Phenex . Ella su as del juego ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono serio .

Luego Kaito saco un objeto con una marca gradabas de fuinjutsu .

`` Aquí . Uno para cada una de ustedes . Voy a dar esto a Kiba y Koneko cuando regresaron ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que entregaba unos papeles rectangulares pequeños .

Kaito entrego unos papeles con un dibujo grabado de letras .

`` Kaito ... ¿ qué es esto ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que miraba el papel con curiosidad .

`` Es un talisman . Para una invocación rapida ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

`` ¿ Qué quiero convocar Kaito-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando ahora .

`` Nunca he visto antes Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia un poco confundida .

`` A mi ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo aún más .

`````` !? ´´´´´´ Tanto las dos Onee-samas y Asia ampliaron sus ojos .

`` Siempre que me necesiteis , simplemente decir mi nombre por ese talisman y voy a aparecer delante de vosotros y os protegeré . Esa sera una más de nuestras formas de contrarestar las lagrimas de Phenex ´´ dijo Kaito hablando alegremente .

Luego dijo con orgullo mientras que sonreia y señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar .

`` En el nombre del Dragón Rojo Emperador y como descendiente de Rikudo Sennin , yo , Kaito Otsutsuki , como siervo de Rias Gremory . A todos ustedes esa promesa mientras que yo estoy vivo , no voy a dejar que cualquier persona que es importante para mi salgan lastimado ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono decidido .

En ese momento , después de que Kaito anunciará su persona , él consiguió abordado por Rias , Asia y Akeno al suelo .

`` ¡¿ Guhah !? ´´ Kaito aterrizo en el suelo con la cabeza en el suelo primero .

`` Gracias Kaito . Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono emocional .

`` Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia hablando con un tono de felicidad .

`` Ara ara . Kaito-kun es tan varonil . Mi cuerpo se siente tan caliente en este momento ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo felizmente .

`` Buchou ... Asia ... Akeno-san ... por favor ... estamos siendo reloj ´´ dijo Kaito apenas pudiendo respirar mientras que estaba siendo abrazado con fuerza por las dos onee-samas y Asia .

Rápidamente se levanto y vuelven a sus asientos . Rias luego agita su mano hacía Kaito .

`` ¿ Qué es ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que caminaba hacía su amo .

`` Sientate aquí ´´ dijo Rias hablandole con una sonrisa .

Kaito simplemente se sento junto con Rias , haciendo lo que le dijera que hiciera . A continuación , señala su regazo .

`` Colocate aquí abajo ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¡¿ E-Eh ?! ¡¿ Q-Qué ?! ´´ Kaito comenzó a ruborizarse y tartamudear .

`` Por favor ´´ dijo Rias suplicandole .

`` Gulp ... ´´ Kaito trago saliva .

A continuación comenzó a poner su cabeza en el regazo de su amo lentamente mientras que seguia tragando saliva de nuevo .

* GULP *

` ¡ Exito - ! ´ dijo Kaito vitoreando interiormente .

No se le puede culpar ... es su primera almohada de regazo con su amo . Nunca pensó en ello cuando Satellizer dejó que se apoyase su cabeza en su regazo . Pero él solamente se ruboriza cuando se le pidió que se recostase su cabeza en el regazo de su amo .

` YYYYY-Yo puedo sentir una sensación muy suave en la mejilla . ¡ Es tan suave ! Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar porque estoy teniendo muchos contactos fisicos con Buchou ... ¡ No tengo que perder la cabeza ! ¡ Estamos en el Rating Game ! ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Kaito seguia tratando de calmar sus nervios . Asia estaba mirando a Kaito y Rias con las mejillas infladas y los ojos llorosos . Entonces Rias luego pone su mano en su frente .

`` !? ´´ Kaito abrió su ojo izquierdo cuando pudo sentir una oleada repentina de alimentación de poder que estaba pasando por todo su cuerpo .

`` ¿ B-Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Rias basta con ver y le dijo .

`` Acabo de desbloquear un sello en su cuerpo . Sería para permitir utilizar la Promoción de ahora en adelante´´ dijo Rias explicadonle .

`` Oh - No es de extrañar ... Yo nunca puede llegar a probar la promoción . Usted puede sellar lejos eh . ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Rias luego mostro una expresión triste en su rostro .

`` Lo siento mucho Kaito . La primera vez que se unieron , que temia su poder ... Por eso tuve que sellar lejos su acceso a la Promoción ... Pero la verdad es que ... no tengo miedo nunca más ´´ dijo Rias dandole a Kaito una sonrisa en la parte final .

Kaito sonrió y asintió con la cabeza .

`` Entendido , Buchou ´´ .

**( Fuera del Gimnasio - La parte Trasera del Gimnasio ) **

Kaito se encontraba en la parte trasera del gimnasio entrando por la puerta trasera , pero claro habia una sorpresa para los demonios de dentro del gimnasio . Rias le dijo a Kaito de que fuera con Koneko , pero Kaito insistio de que Koneko fuera con Kiba y que le dejara a él el gimnasio .

Entonces con sigilo se estaba acercando por el anfiteatro con el telon bajado , entonces Kaito sintió unos chakras en el gimnasio : `` Hay 4 demonios en el gimnasio . Es tal como Buchou predijo . 1 Torre y 3 Peones ´´ dijo Kaito a si mismo mientras que estaba parado detras del telón , hasta que ...

`` ¡ Sabemos que estas ahi , siervo de Rias Gemory ! ´´ dijo una voz femenina mientras que se encendian las luces del gimnasio .

`` Fueeeee - parece que ve han pillado entrando en el gimnasio y eso que el sigilo es mi especialidad ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que soltaba un suspiro .

Mientras que Kaito salio de entre las sombras pudo ver a las piezas hasta que hablaba para si mismo : `` Una torre y tres peones , Buchou estaba en lo cierto ´´ , entonces comenzaba a estirar los brazos y las piernas y al mismo tiempo retiraba el parche de su ojo derecho revelando su **Sharingan **, haciendo que los demonios estuviesen sorprendidos por la evelación de su ojo .

`` Bien vayamos acabar con el peon-san de aqui ´´ dijo la torre con una sonrisa desafiante y los peones le siguieron hasta que Kaito les dio un aviso .

`` Si fuera vosotras no bajaria mucho la guardia en este instante ´´ dijo Kaito advirtiendoles en este instante , produciendo que los demonios estuviesen confundidas por sus palabras , hasta que ...

* GRIETA *

De repente aparecio algo de detrás de los demonios sirvientes de Raiser era un cola gigante hecha de arena con marcas de color azul apareciese de la nube de humo producida por el golpe , haciendo que los demonios sirvientes estuviesen sorprendidas por esto , entonces la cola descendio intentando golpearlas , pero ambas demonios consiguieron esquivar su ataque , pero claro la torre de se llevo la peor parte , ya que Kaito aprovecho la oportunidad para poder atacarla dandole una patada mandandola contra la pared .

`` Ay ... ´´ dijo la Torre quejandose por el golpe de Kaito , entonces la cola de arena empezo a meterse dentro del agujero , desapareciendo y produciendo un enorme agujero en el gimnasio .

`` Muy bien dadme lo mejor que tengais contra mi ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una voz alta mientras que entraba en una posición de batalla .

`` ¡ No te creas tan engreido por pillarnos con la guardia baja ! ´´ gritó la mujer vestida con un traje chino a Kaito colocandose en una postura de Kung Fu y cargando hacia él .

`` ¡ Hahhh ! ´´ gritó una niña con su baston que se precipita hacía Kaito .

Por último , otras dos niñas eran gemelas y ambas llevaban unas motosierras -

* DRILL - DRILLLLL - *

`` ¡ Vamos a desmontar - ! ´´

`` ¡ Split , split , split , split ! ´´

Kaito tenia una gota de sudor cayendo en la cabeza mientras que miraba a las dos gemelas .

`` Espero que esten bien ... ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo .

`` ¡ Hey ! ¡¿ Donde crees que estas mirando ?! ´´ dijo la Torre sacando su puño para golpear a Kaito . Su mano parecia estar recubierta de fuego .

**`` Jutsu de Rayo : Corriente del Millar de Pajaros ´´ **dijo Kaito y de su cuerpo salio una gran cantidad de relampagos azules para contraatacar y defenderse del ataque de la Torre haciendo que saliese disparada de su posición .

`` ¡ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ´´ ella gritó .

* THUD *

El impacto del rayo azul hizo enviar a la torre contra la pared del gimnasio . Incluso hay una grieta en la pared de la izquierda . La niña china cayo al suelo , sin moverse en absoluto . Habia humos saliendo de su cuerpo .

`` ¡ Xuelan ! ´´ los otros tres peones gritaron .

`` No os molesteis en intertarlo . Ella no se movera durante el resto del juego mi raiton es muy similar al la luz de los angeles y los angeles caidos ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una voz de decisión y sin duda alguna de su victoria en este encuentro con los peones .

Los siervos de Raiser Phenex se dan la vuelta lentamente , están empezando a sudar y temblando de miedo . Sus ojos estaban abiertos por las habilidades que presentaba Kaito . Kaito estaba caminando hacía los peones y por cada paso que daba Kaito los peones daban otro paso de retroceso , entonces Kaito les estaba dando una sonrisa haciendo que les llegasen escalofrios por su espina dorsal , entonces notarón que el suelo que estaban pisando estaba como humedo , se dieron cuenta que desde el agujero en el que había aparecido la cola de arena salia un liquido blanco pegajoso .

`` Qué - ´´ uno de los gemelos queria decir algo sobre el liquido pegajoso que estaba pisando , pero se detienen cuando Kaito desaparecio delante de sus ojos .

`` ¡¿ A donde fue ?! ´´ dijo la chica con el palo comenzando a entrar en panico y mirar a su alrededor dentro del gimnasio .

Sus visiones fueron bloqueados como un fuego azul aparecio alrededor de las peones debajo de ellas . El fuego azul comenzo a crecer aún más fuerte , formando un circulo , atrapando a los tres peones en el interior del circulo . La peón con el palo extendió su vara hacía el fuego , solamente para ver como el bastón se reducia a cenizas .

`` ¡¿ M-Mi kon ?! ´´ dijo la Peón sorprendida .

`` ¡ Nosotros solamente podemos escapar de esta volando hacía arriba ! ´´ dijo una de los peones .

Los 3 demonios extendieron sus alas que querian volar lejos de esta prisión de fuego azul . Pero ellos no se dan cuenta de que no podian volar por el campo pegajoso que provenia del agujero , intetaban luchar para despegarse del liquido , pero su esfuerzo fue en vano .

`` Je . ¿ Creeis que yo no pensé en nada ? Este liquido es una tecnica mia , de este liquido no puede escapar nada y con este fuego azul que puedo controlar a mi voluntad y ni siquiera necesito decirlo en voz alta solamente hace falta mi mente y mi voluntad . Entonces , nos vemos - ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que salia del gimnasio , saludando a ellos sin siquiera mirarlos .

`` ¡ E-Espera ! ¡¿ Te vas ?! Esta ubicación se supone que es lugar más importante ´´ dijo la peon del palo .

Pero Kaito yo no se encontraba en el gimnasio .

Kaito toca su transceptor y habló .

`` Akeno-san , por favor hazlo ´´ dijo Kaito hablando por el transceptor .

Luego escuchó la respuesta de Akeno .

`` Ufufufufufufu . Hai Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que soltaba un risita .

Al parecer , Akeno estaba flotando por encima de el gimnasio con sus alas deplegadas de demonio . Ella levantó la mano derecha y la electricidad comenzó a brillar en su mano .

`` Toma ´´ dijo Akeno .

* FLASH *

* DOOOOOOOO - *

Antes de que un enorme rayo cayese en el gimnasio en un segundo .

Grayfia que es el arbitró y luego hizo el anunció .

**[ 3 peones y 1 torre de Raiser Phenex-sama se retiran ] **dijo Grayfia como arbitro .

`` ¡ Increible Akeno-san ! ´´ dijo Kaito dandole una sonrisa y un pulgar hacía arriba . Akeno estaba a punto de responder , pero ...

* ¡ BANG ! *

Un gran sonido eplosivo repentino si hizo cercano .

`` ¡ Kaito-kun ! ´´ dijo Akeno corriendo desde el cielo . Pero se detuvo cuando una figura aparece de la sombra .

`` Toma ´´ dijo una voz femenina desconocida .

`` Fufufufufufu . Cuando usted busca una presa , el mejor momento para tomar hacía abajo es cuando la presa logra algo , porque ese es el momento en que la presa es la más vunerable . Es suficiente para nosotros sacrificamos muchas de nuestras piezas con el fin de acabar con uno de ustedes . Su grupo tiene un numero reducido de miembros , para empezar . Eso por sí solo era suficiente para dar un enorme daño a su grupo , ¿ no ? Incluso si tu nos derrota no puedes derrotar a Raiser-sama . Es inutil resistirse ´´ dijo la mujer que parecia ser la Reina de Raiser .

`` ¡ Tú ! ´´ dijo Akeno comenzando a temblar en ira .

**`` Jutsu de Viento : Bala Perforadora de Aire ´´ **gritó una voz masculina y una bala enorme de aire comprimida salio disparada justamente detras de la reina .

* ¡ KABOOOOOOOOOOM ! *

Otra explosión ocurrió . Esta vez , el objetivo en la mira es la reina de la nobleza de Raiser .

`` !? ´´ Los ojos de Akeno se abrieron , sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando .

`` K-Kuh ... ´´ dijo la Reina de Raiser en dolor . Ella comenzó a descender hacía abajo desde el humo . Hay humos derivados de ella . Ella esta sangrando .

`` Yo podria decir lo mismo de ti . Pero voy a añadir en la información adicional para ti . Nunca bajes la guardia hasta que este confirmado que su oponente este realmente fuera de combate ´´ dijo una voz masculina que estaba lejos de donde estaba ellas .

`` !? ´´ Tanto Akeno y la Reina de Raiser ven como una silueta salia de entre los arbustos , la silueta de un joven adolescente era Kaito completmente ileso del ataque de la Reina de Raiser .

`` ¡ Kaito-kun ! ´´ gritó Akeno de alivio cuando ella sabia quien es esa persona .

`` ¡¿ C-Cómo ?! ´´ dijo La Reina de Raiser es el shock al ver el peon que se suponia que estaba en el crater que había producida ella con su ataque .

Kaito luego realizo un sello con las manos y en un instante aparece junto al lado de Akeno , que estaba sonriendo y aliviada de ver que Kaito se encontraba perfectamente . Akeno aún tenia sus alas de demonio abiertas .

`` ¿ Realmente creias que no seria capaz de sentir su presencia ? . Hombre , tu realmente me subestimas demasiado . Lo que has eleminado es un clon de sombras que se habia enfrentado a la torre y a las tres peones de antes . Tu estas en un estado limite y sangrando mucho , yo si fuera tu emplearia las lagrmas de Phenex si no quieres retirarte del juego ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono analitico .

`` M-Maldito seas mocoso ... ´´ dijo La Reina de Raiser que esta temblando en la ira y el dolor . A continuación , sacó un pequeño trozo de botella de su escote y aplastarlo . Las heridas que fue causado por la tecnica que había empleado por Kaito fue sanada instantáneamente .

`` Kaito , cuando hayamos terminado con el Rating Game , tu y yo vamos a sentarnos y charlar un rato por hacer que nos preocupemos por tus acciones imprudentes ´´ dijo Rias hablando por el transceptor con un tono de enfado y al mismo preocupación .

`` Kaito-san que cruel eres al hacer eso ´´ dijo Asia hablando por el transceptor con un tono de lagrimas .

`` ¡¿ B-Buchou ?! PP- * SUSPIRO * Esta bien ... ´´ dijo Kaito renunciando de inmediato .

`` Ara ara . Quiero ver a Buchou castigando a Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Akeno sonrojada de la emoción y al mismo tiempo le daba una sonrisa a Kaito .

`` ... ´´ Kaito solamente se quedo allí en silencio y se sonroja un poco .

`` ¡ No te atrevas a ignorarme ! ´´ dijo la Reina de Raiser gritando con ira .

Kaito mira Akeno .

`` Akeno-san , ¿ crees que puedes manejar a ella ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole un poco preocupado por Akeno .

Akeno dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa .

`` Ara ara . Yo sere tu oponente . Reina de Raiser Phenex-sama . Yubelluna-san . ¿ O deberia llamarte la `` Bomba Queen ´´ ? ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Pfft ! ¡ Hahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Bomba Queen ! ¡ Hahahahaha ! ´´ dijo Kaito echandose a carcajadas al escuchar ese apodo .

`` Oh , oh ¡ Lo se ! ¡ Menudo apodo Bomba Queen ! ¡ Hahahaha ! ´´ .

Kaito se rio tan fuerte que empezó a tener lágrimas en sus ojos . Incluso Akeno tiene dificultades para poder controlar su risa . Ella está cubriendo su boca , tratando de suprimir su risa .

La Reina de Raiser , Yubelluna se sacude y se ruboriza con fuerza mientras que ella estaba avergonzada por el Peón .

Grayfia luego hizo otro anuncio .

**[ 3 peones de Raiser Phenex-sama se retiran ] **dijo Grayfia como arbitro .

`` Jejejejeje ... Parece que Kiba y la trampa de Koneko estan trabajando ... je ´´ dijo Kaito apenas logrando decir algo , ya que todavia se esta riendo de los apodos .

Akeno luego insta Kaito , después de que ella finalmente pudo dejar de reir .

`` Kaito-kun , reunete con Yuuto-kun . Yo me encargaré de aquí ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa .

** Kaito-senpai **

`` Oh , Koneko-chan me esta llamando ahora . ¡ Nos vemos Akeno-san ! ¡ Todo lo mejor ! ¡ Recuerda ! ¡ Llamamé cuando tu necesites cualquier ayuda ! ¡ No es que tenga dudas en ti ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que empezaba alejarse y reunirse con Kiba y siendo convocado por Koneko .

Yubellana luego dirigio su mirada a Akeno con su vena saliendo en la cabeza .

`` Sabes ... No me gusta ese nombre debido a su mal gusto , Sacerdotisa del Trueno . Aunque yo tenia la esperanza de poder pelear contigo ´´ dijo Yubellana .

`` Ara ara . Tenía la esperanza de poder pelear contigo también . ¿ Vamos a empezar ? ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que un aura dorada cubre por completo su cuerpo .

La batalla entre las dos Reinas daba comienzo .

**( En algún lugar alrededor de terreno de deporte ) **

Actualmente , Kiba y Koneko se esconden detrás de la sala de almacenamiento , que es el punto ciego de la corte .

`` Kaito-senpai ´´ dijo Koneko susurrando en voz baja en el papel .

`` ¿ Sí ? ¿ Koneko-chan ? ´´

`` !? ´´ Tanto Kiba y Koneko abrieron sus ojos al escuchar una voz repentina .

Por reflejo Kiba saco la espada e hizo una huelga horizontal hacia quien fuera que fuese .

* CHISPAS *

`` !? ´´

Kiba abrió los ojos al ver la espada se detiene por su camarada , Kaito . Kaito detuvo la espada de Kiba con un simple kunai , sorprendiendo a Kiba y a Koneko .

`` ¡ Kaito-kmhm ! ´´ dijo Kiba siendo cortado .

`` ¡ Shhhhh ! ´´

Kaito cubrió la boca de Kiba es con su mano derecha que estaba libre y mirar hacia abajo para ver Koneko .

`` ¿ Cuál es la situación aquí Koneko-chan ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole en voz baja mientras se soltaba su mano izquierda de la boca de Kiba y la espada de Kiba .

`` Sentí una gran cantidad de enemigos por delante ... ´´ dijo Koneko respondiendole .

Kaito entonces notó algo ...

`` Kiba tu mano ... estan temblando ´´ dijo Kaito estan un poco preocupado por el temblor de su compañero .

`` !? ... Asi que te has dado cuenta eh , Kaito-kun ... es mi primera vez que participa en el Rating Game ... Esto es una seria batalla entre demonios . Incluso si este partido es un caso especial , no cambia el hecho de que es una lucha seria ... No le podemos mostrar incluso una ligera abertura en la guardia ... Kaito-kun , ¿ no te sientes nervioso en absoluto ? ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que compartia su opinión y le preguntaba a su compañero .

Tanto Kiba y Koneko mirarón Kaito , esperando su respuesta .

`` ... Para ser honesto , no . He estado en situaciones muy peligrosas en mis misiones de vuelta en mi Villa , pero tengo que admitir que el primer dia estaba realmente nervioso por mi primera misión , pero luego me acostumbre ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a su pregunta .

Luego Kaito miró sus manos con sus guantes puestos y temblando de la emoción .

`` He estado luchando para sobrevivir y crecer más fuerte desde que era joven ... Luchando en realidad ya se convirtio en una parte de mi vida como Shinobi ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en voz baja .

`` ... ´´ Tanto Kiba y Koneko se mirarón sin saber que decir . No saben nada sobre el pasado de Kaito .

Kaito luego sacudio la cabeza y sacó su puño , llevandolos hacía Kiba lentamente . Luego sonrie , ofreciendo a Kiba un choque de puño .

`` Vamos a ganar este juego , compañero . Voy a estar de pie al lado de todos ustedes , voy a apoyar a todos ustedes ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una sonrisa .

`` Sí . Gracias Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que chocaba su puño .

`` Tu también Koneko-chan . Estoy seguro de que vamos a salir de esto de una sola pieza ´´ dijo Kaito ofreciendole también chocar sus puños .

Koneko miró fijamente Kaito durante un tiempo con una expresión neutra . Ella asintió con la cabeza y chocarón puños .

Entonces oyeron una gran voz de una mujer valiente .

`` ¡ Yo soy el Caballero de Raiser Phenex-sama , Carlamine ! ¡ Me he encontrado aburrida de tratar de esperar de la estrategia de los demás ! ¡ Knight de Rias Gemory ! ¡ Te reto a un duelo ! ´´ dijo la voz femenina .

En el campo de beisbol . Hay una mujer revestida con una armadura que estaba de pie en el centro de la misma audacia .

`` Parece que es mi señal ´´ dijo Kiba sonriendo y decidio salir y revelarse .

`` E-Espera Kiba ¡¿ Qué estas haciendo ?! ´´ dijo Kaito agarrando el hombro de Kiba y le susurro en voz alta .

`` Desde que se presento a si misma , no puedo esconderme tanto como un caballero y como un espadachin ´´ dijo Kiba .

Después de que él terminar de contestar a Kaito , Kiba salio de la sala de almacenamiento .

* SLAP *

Kaito se palmeo la cara a si mismo .

`` Eso es estupido ... Al igual que podria haber caido en una trampa ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Kiba-senpai ... idiota ... ´´ dijo Koneko añadiendo su opinión .

`` Koneko-chan , vamos a seguir a Kiba . Por lo menos podemos respaldar a levantarse si en realidad es una trampa ´´ dijo Kaito dando una sugerencia .

Koneko asintió a la sugerencia de Kaito y los dos de ellos se revelaron para caminar a la cancha de beisbol .

`` Yo soy el Caballero de Rias Gremory , Kiba Yuuto ´´ dijo Kiba presentandose con una sonrisa .

`` Yo soy el Peón , Kaito Otsutsuki ´´ dijo Kaito despreocupadamente .

`` ... Koneko Toujou , Torre ... ´´ dijo Koneko introduciendose a si misma con una expresión neutra .

El caballero de Raiser Phenex , Carlamine . El caballero luego hace una cara feliz .

`` Estoy feliz de que haya guerreros como ustedes tres en el grupo de Rias Gremory . Viniendo aqui directamente desde el frente . Eso es algo que la gente con la cordura normal no haria ´´ dijo Carlamine .

` Yo estaba en contra , pero no me quedo otra ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` Pero me encantan idiotas como ustedes tres . Ahora bien , vamos a empezar ´´ dijo Carlamine .

Mientras que al mismo tiempo sacaba su espada fuera de su vaina . Kiba también se prepara para sacar su espada .

`` El partido entre caballeros . He estado esperando esto . Personalmente me gustaria pelear en una intensa lucha de espadas ´´ dijo Kiba con una animada sonrisa .

`` ¡ Bien dicho Knight de Rias Gremory ! ´´ dijo Carlamine mientras que recortaba distancia entre ellos .

* KHING *

* KHING *

Las espadas golpean unas a otras haciendo chispas en el aire . Ellos comenzarón su batalla . Los intercambios de espadas que no se pueden ver y seguir con los ojos normales y no entrenados . Ambos siguen apareciendo y desapareciendo debido a su alta velocidad . Pero Kaito podia seguir sus movimientos y verlos detalladamente gracias a su **Sharingan . **

` En terminos de velocidad , Kiba tiene la sarten por el mango . Parece que el entrenamiento en el campo de gravedad finalmente valio la pena ´ pensó Kaito mientras que seguia mirando a los dos caballeros chocando unos a otros .

`` Usted parece aburrido ´´ dijo una voz nueva .

`` !? ´´

Koneko abrio mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta de inmediato .

Kaito simplemente bostezó mientras que se daba la vuelta lentamente .

Cuando se ven en la dirección en la que provenia la voz , hay una mujer que lleva una mascara que cubre la mitad de su cara .

` La torre restante eh ... ´ pensó Kaito simplemente que colocaba la mano detrás de la parte posterior de la cabeza .

Luego otra persona vino mientras las protestas .

`` Caray esto solamente parece una pelea de barro , ya que ambos de ellos solamente piensan espadas , espadas y espadas . Carlamine estaba haciendo una cara amarga cuando estaban siendo sacrificados los peones , ¿ por lo que ella odia la estrategia de batalla que habia planeado su Maestro , que pasa a ser su rey ? Por otra parte , cuando pensé que me encontre con un chico lindo , que también pasa ser un obsesionado de las espadas , así que no puedo soportar esto ´´ dijo otra voz femenina .

También hay una chica hermosa que lleva un vestido como los usados por princesas occidentales . Ella tiene un peinado en forma de taladro en ambos lados . Parece una princesa de verdad .

` Si no recuerdo mal , Buchou dijo que su nombre es Ravel ¿ verdad ? ´ pensó Kaito .

Ravel luego mira a Kaito con ojos extraños .

`` Hmm ¿ Asi que este es el peón que Rias Gremory adora ? ¿ Esa persona tiene mal gusto de mirar a un caballero ? ´´ dijo Ravel .

A continuación , comienza a decir cosas groseras . Ella tiene una lengua mala a pesar de que ella tiene una cara bonita .

* TWITCH TWITCH *

La ceja de Kaito comenzó a temblar al escuchar lo que dijo Ravel .

`` No quiero que lo diga por una hermana pequeña que se ha convertido en un siervo de su hermano ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a su comentario .

Ravel comenzó a ruborizarse en gran medida y le grito a Kaito .

`` ¡ C-Como te atreves a hablarme asi ! ¡ Todavia sou un miembro del clan Phenex ! ¡ Tu demonio de clase baja ! ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` Haih ... Como hermano y como hermana ´´ dijo Kaito encogiendose de hombros .

`` ¿ Por qué estas incluso en su titulo nobiliario de todos modos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

La mujer con las mascara decidió responder a Kaito .

`` Según Raiser-sama : `` Tener su hermana en su harem tiene un significado importante . ¿ Usted sabe el punto de vista importante de tener a sus parientes cercanos ? ¿ Ya sabes lo que hay personas que se ven hasta y tambien obtener celosos al respecto ? Bueno , yo no estoy en pequeñas hermanas , así que tenerla en mi grupo esta de moda ´´ .

`` ... ´´ Tanto Kaito y Koneko estaban en silencio de muerte después de escuchar tal motivo ridiculo .

`` Otro idiota ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que aprieta suavemente su entrecejo mientras cierra sus ojos y fruciendo el ceño .

`` ... Idiota ... ´´ dijo Koneko estan de acuerdo .

* ¡ PRANG ! *

Kaito escuchó el sonido de una espada romperse . Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kiba . Él abrió los ojos cuando vio la espada de Kiba esta dispersando .

`` Mierda ... ¡ Kiba ! ´´ gritó Kaito en la preocupación de su situación de Kiba .

`` Lamentablemente su Sacred Gear no funcionara en mi ´´ dijo Carlamine con una sonrisa de confianza .

La espada de Carlmine esta cubierto entonces en llamas .

Pero Kiba no parecia preocupado por él y en su lugar hace una mueca .

`` Entonces yo también te dire esto . Por desgracia ,esto no es todo de mi Sacred Gear ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa de confianza .

`` ¿ Qué ? Tonterias . Caballero de Gremory , es desagradable para un espadachin a ... ´´ dijo Carlamine pero fue cortada .

`` Freeze ´´

Después de que Kiba dice con un hilo de voz , hay algo que encuentro en la espalda de menor punta .

Los ojos de Kaito se ensanchan cuando sintió el escalofrio de su columna ...

` ¡¿ Eh ?! Se siente como que ha recibido más frio ... Hay escalofrios que comienzan a reunirse alrededor de aquí ... ´ pensó Kaito teniendo su atención de nuevo a Kiba .

La espada de Kiba comienza a congelarse . El hielo comienza a acumularse y toma la forma de una espada .

* ¡ Cric , cric ... Cric ! *

Al mismo tiempo , con el sonido de romper el hielo , se formo una espada en Kiba en una lamina de hielo .

`` Frente a esta espada `` La Borradora de Llamas ´´ todos los tipos de fuego van a desaparecer ´´ dijo Kiba explicando su espada .

` ¡¿ A-Acaba de crear una espada de hielo ?! ´ pensó Kaito en su mente con los ojos más abiertos .

Todo el mundo excepto Kiba y Koneko tiene una expresión de sorpresa .

`` ¡ A-Absurdo ! ¡¿ Me estas diciendo que tienes dos Sacred Gears ?! ´´ dijo Carlamine preguntando sorprendida .

Carlamine movio su espada de fuego a un lado . Ella tiene una mirada impaciente . Ella decidió entonces chocar su espada de fuego con la hoja de hielo de Kiba .

* CRIC CRIC CRIC *

La espada instantaneamente de Carlamine toca la espada de Kiba , la espada de fuego comienza a congelarse y convertirse en un hielo solido .

* ¡ PRANGGGG ! *

Se emite un sonido y se rompe . Luego de que desaparezca .

Pero ella no paraba de atacar . Tan pronto como se tira a la basura su espada , ella tomo una espada corta de su cadera . Luego puso su espada y grita .

`` Somos los miembros de la poderosa Camara Phenex todos los que gobiernan sobre el fuego y el viento ! ¡ Probarlo ! ¡ El torbellino de fuego ! ´´ dijo Carlamine mientras que atacba de nuevo a Kiba .

* WHOOSHHHHHHHHHH - *

Hay un viento de fuego alrededor de la cancha de beisbol con Carlamine y Kiba en el centro de la misma .

`` Esa Carlamine ¿¡ Ha olvidado lo que sus aliados estan aquí !? ´´ dijo La Torre comentando durante el uso de su brazo para protegerse la cara .

La espada de hielo de Kiba comienza a derretirse después de recibir el viento de fuego . Aún así , Kiba todavia tiene una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Ya veo , tu estas tratando de quemarnos con el torbellino de fuego ... Pero ´´ dijo Kiba .

Kiba puso su espada de hoja de menos frente a él . Luego dice con una voz fuerte .

`` Deténgase ´´

* FUOOOOOOOOOOO - *

El viento esta siendo absorbido por la espada de Kiba mientras que hace un gran ruido . El viento se detiene en pocos segundos y el suelo de beisbol se convierte en silencio .

`` Reponer calma ´´ .

Kiba a continuación , pone una sonrisa y dijo :

`` Ha sido un tiempo desde que presente el pasado más de dos espadas demoniacas durante una batalla ´´ dijo Kiba diciendo sus pensamientos .

`` ¡¿ Incluso puede hacer este tipo de espadas ?! Ya veo , el Sacred Gear de Kiba es ... ´´ dijo Kaito ya entendiendo el Sacred Gear de Kiba .

`` ... Multiples Sacred Gears . ¿ Eres tu un poseedor de un Sacred Gear que toma las armas de otros usuarios de Sacred Gears y las hace propias tuyas ? ´´ dijo Carlamine preguntandole .

Sin embargo Kiba niega con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Carlamine .

`` Yo no tengo multiples Sacred Gears . Tampoco tomo los Sacred Gears de los demás y los hago mio . Yo solamente las creo ´´ dijo Kiba explicandole .

`` Creado , como sospechaba ´´ dijo Kaito murmurando para si mismo .

`` Sí , `` Sword Birth ´´ . Puedo hacer cualquier tipo de espadas demoniacas . Ese es el nombre de mi Sacred Gear y su verdadera capacidad ´´ dijo Kiba explicandole .

Entonces múltiples espadas aparecen desde el suelo cuando puso su mano hacía abajo . Hay espadas con diferentes formas y tamaños . Incluso las hojas son diferentes de las palabras de Kiba , todas ellas tiene que ser espadas demoniacas .

`` Increible ... ´´ dijo Kaito en voz alta con el asombro que cuelga en su rostro .

Carlamine lo dice mientras sostiene la espada corta con la otra mano .

`` Sin embargo , un portador espada demoniaca ... ¿ qué fortuna ? Yo podria tener un destino de espadachines reunión que manejan espadas especiales ´´ dijo Carlamine .

Kiba parece muy interesado después de escuchar eso .

`` Hmmm , ¿ así que hay alguién a mi lado que usa espadas demoniacas ? ´´ dijo Kiba pregutandole .

`` No , no era una espada demoniaca . Era una espada sagrada ´´ dijo Carlamine respondiendole a su pregunta .

`` !? ´´

Aqui todo el mundo se da cuenta de como la expresión de Kiba cambia después de escuchar eso .

Al instante hay una carga de matar a la intención que sale de Kiba .

` ¡ Khh ! ¿ Qué pasa con él ? ... En el momento en que Knight menciona espada sagrada ... ´´ dijo Kaito es el choque cuando sintió la intención de matar que viene de Kiba .

Kiba le pregunta con voz baja al tiempo que los ojos frios .

`` Hablame de que empuña la espada sagrada ´´ dijo Kiba hablando con un tono lleno de odio .

` Espada sagrada ... ¿ Qué tiene eso que ver eso contigo , Kiba ? ´ pensó Kaito .

`` Hmm , parece que espadachin tiene alguna relación contigo . Pero ya que estamos espadachines , hablar seria grosero . ¡ Le contestaré con mi espada ! ´´ dijo Carlamine gritando .

`` ... ¿ Es ese derecho ? ... Si su boca se puede mover , entonces no va a ser un problema incluso si te conviertes en un estado en el que esta en el borde de la muerte ´´ dijo Kiba .

No es la intención de matar entre los dos . Los intentos de matanza son tan fuertes que esta haciendo algunas de las chicas se agiten también .

` Kiba , ¿ qué te sucedio ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente preocupado por su compañero .

Alguien se cerca a ellos mientras que Kaito preocupa al cambio repentino de Kiba .

`` Asi que es aquí ´´

`` ¡ Ah , Isabella-neesan ! ´´

`` ¡¿ Estas bien ?! Nosotras sentimos un intento asesino cuando llegamos aquí ´´ .

Un montón de niñas sirvientas de Raiser comienza a reunirse .

` Recuerdo sus caras . Hay 2 peones , 1 obispo y 1 caballero aquí ... Supongo que su nombre es Seiris , ¿ verdad ? . Se han reunido los siervos restantes ´ pensó Kaito analizando su situación .

Un repentino anuncio fue hecho por Grayfia .

**[ Reina de Raiser Phenex-sama se retira ] **

`` ¡¿ Eh ?! ¡¿ Yubellana-san perdio ?! ´´

`` ¡¿ Eso es imposible ?! ´´

Los siervos de Raiser comenzaróna entrar en panico . Ravel miró a la dirección del nuevo edificio de la escuela y ella sonrió .

`` Hey , el Peón-kun de ahi ´´ dijo Ravel hablando con Kaito .

`` ¿ Qué es ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con los ojos entrecerrados . Buscando ella sin ningún interes .

`` ¿ Puedes decirme qué es eso ? Mira por allá ´´ dijo Ravel señalando .

Ravel apunta muy alto en el cielo . Cuando miro en esa dirección , hay una sombra con las alas de fuego y una sombra con las alas negras ayudando a un niña rubia , por encima de la azotea del nuevo edificio de la escuela .

Kaito abrio los ojos al darse cuenta de quiénes eran ¡ Rias y Asia ! .

La voz de Rias sale desde el transceptor .

`` ¡ Kaito ! Ahora mismo estoy con Asia en la azotea de la escuela . Raiser me ha desafiado a un duelo y lo he aceptado . Gracias a que yo era capaz de entrar en el edificio de la escuela sin ningún problema , Asia me cura las heridas con su Sacred Gear ... ´´

`` ¡ Buchou ! ¿¡ Qué estas pensando !? ¡¿ Por qué estas en el edificio de la escuela en este momento ?! ¡ Todavia es demasiado pronto para ir alli ! ¡ No puedes vencerla tu sola , incluso si Asia te cura no restaura tu poder mágico ! ¿¡ No me prometiste que me dejaras ir contigo !? ¡ Buchou ! ¡¿ Escucha lo que estoy diciendo ?! ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con su maestro .

`` Lo siento , Kaito ... pero esta es mi lucha ahora ... Gracias ... ´´

* CORTAR *

`` ¡ Buchou ! ¡ Buchou ! ¡ RIAS ! ´´ Kaito gritó al transceptor , pero nadie le esta respondiendo .

`` La princess-Ruin del pelo carmesi ´´ `` La sacerdotisa del trueno ´´ y `` Sword Birth ´´ . Solamente escuchar los nombres de esos Sacred Gears me dan escalofrios . Y tú , un desconocido con un **Sharingan **. Tengo que admitir , eres fuerte . Para poder detener la espada de Sieris . Sin embargo , su oponente es el `` Pajaro Inmortal ´´ . No importa que tipo de poder tienes , no significa nada en contra del pajaro inmortal ´´ .

`` Hohohohohoho . ¿ Vasa golpearlo hasta que pierda la voluntad de luchar ? ¿ O vas a derrotarlo con una huelga que rivaliza con Dios ? ¿ Cómo vas a ganar este partido ? Eso es una risa . Su maestro es solamente va a perder a mi Onii-sama . Ella deberia tener solamente rendirse . Hahahahaha ´´

Ravel mientras que continuaba reirse y que acaba de hacer es aumentar la ira de Kaito .

`` Callate ... ´´

`` !? ´´ Todo el mundo , incluso Kiba y Carlamine se detuvieron al ver a Kaito .

Kaito estaba ahora envuelto en su manto con un numero de tres colas y haciendo que el viento a su alrededor ardiese como un si de un incendio se tratase . El instinto asesino de Kiba se disperso de inmediato al sentir que alguién es más poderoso que él ... más poderoso que cualquier de ellos en la corte de beisbol .

Koneko que estaba junto a Kaito saltaba lejos de Kaito de inmediato al sentir tanto poder que sale de Kaito .

`` Kiba ... Koneko ... Si quereis vivir ... alejaos de mi en este momento ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en una voz baja .

`` Kai ´´ dijo Kiba dando un paso adelante solamente .

* RUGIDO ( El de Kurama ) * De Kaito salto un rugido fuerte que hace que todo el mundo en la cancha de beisbol para cubrir sus oidos .

Una gran cantidad de chakra rojo esta fluyendo hacía fuera del cuerpo de Kaito . El viento sopla fuertemente a su alrededor y caliente .

Kiba y Koneko rapidamente despegaron .

`` Kurama , vamos hacerlo . Acabemos con esto y cumpla con mi sorpresa ... ´´

`` ¡ VERSION 2 ! **[ Vamos alla ] ´´**

Tanto Kaito y Kurama rugieron en voz alta .

Entonces Kaito estaba empezando a ser envuelto en una esfera de color negro intenso que no se veia absolutamente nada en su interior un negro intenso , entonces de la parte superior de la esfera negra salia humo , entonces la esfera negra empezo a desaparecer y levantandonse una nube enorme de polvo .

La apariencia de Kaito cambio por completo . Ya no parecia para nada un ser humano , ahora mismo Kaito parecia ser como un zorro de medida humana , los rasgos del zorro eran sus grandes orejas , sin embargo parecia ser como un zorro hecho completamente de sangre y de su cerupo desprendia unas fugas rojas y al mismo tiempo zorro soltaba unos gruñidos de ferocidad , en sus manos tenia garras y el rostro de Kaito tenia como un antifaz negro y con unos ojos en fondo blanco . Su cuerpo esta emitiendo una cantidad de chakra pura que sobrepasa completamente a los demonios de clase alta .

Kaito se levanta de su modo en cuatro patas y dirige su mirada a Ravel . Ella se estremecio ligeramente cuando sus ojos se encontrarón con los suyos . Inconscientemente alejarse de Kaito mientras que tiembla .

`` ¿ Quieres el poder que iguala a Dios ? Te voy a dar uno ´´ dijo Kaito hablando pese a esa forma .

Kaito en ese instante sacó su mano derecha con sus garras . Inmediatamente con un solo movimiento de golpear el suelo . Se produjo una enorme explosion de energia y se produjo una enorme onda expansiva . Cuando la explosión se esfumo s prdujo un enorme crater con Kaito en el centro .

Después de la explosión , lo único que se escucha es el anunció del arbitró , Grayfia .

**[ 2 peones , 2 obispos y 2 caballeros de Raiser Phenex-sama se retiran ] **dijo Grayfia anunciando con un tono de shock y miedo ante la vista .

**( Lejos de la explosión ) **

`` Kaito-kun ... ´´ dijo Akeno mirando el enorme crater hecho por su compañero .

`` ... ´´ Kiba se mantuvo tranquilo . Él todavia está temblando por el hecho de que Kaito simplemente destruyo toda la pisat de beisbol con un simple movimiento de mano .

`` ... Kaito-senpai ... ´´ dijo Koneko que parecia un poco triste .

**( En algún lugar en el Reino de los Cielos ) **

`` Hey , hey Amaterasu , ¡¿ has sentido eso ?! ´´ Un hombre joven con el pelo largo y negro le pidió a la diosa sintoista . Actualmente esta vestido con una túnica blanca con detalles en rojo , a juego con unos pantalones blancos . Su tunica se abrio a la izquierda , mostrando sus figuras musculares .

`` Si lo siento , hermano ´´ Una voz suave y apacible que viene de una mujer joven con la figura rolliza y tiene el pelo identico como el joven . Ella lleva el traje tradicional de una miko . Ella tiene una tiara de oro en la cabeza .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajajaja ! ¡ Parece que nuestro estudiante finalmente se ha mostrado después de todos estos años !´´ dijo el joven apludiendo felizmente .

`` En realidad lo que tiene . Mi hermano , Susanoo ´´ dijo Amaterasu dando una sonrisa calida a su hermano .

**( Otra parte del Reino de lo Cielos ) **

Un anciano con la figura musculosa se levantó de su asiento cuando sintió el poder que anhelaba percibir con un tiempo . Él lleva una toga . Él tiene una larga barba blanca que llega a su cuello .

`` ¡ Hohohohohohohohohoho ! ¡ Parece que el chico está de vuelta ! ¡ Después de todos estos años de la clandestinidad ! ¡ Hohohohoho ! ´´ .

**( En el Reino de los Muertos ) **

Una figura del cuerpo consiste de solamente huesos ampliando sus ojos ... si tuviera alguno . Él dio un aura espeluznante y frunce el ceño . Los Grim Reapers que lo rodeaban retrocedieron ligeramente .

`` Maldita sea ese mocoso todavia esta vivo ... Eh ... Parece que solamente sigue cada vez más y más fuerte ´´

Él coloca sus dedos huesudos en la barbilla huesuda y le dio una sonrisa espeluznante al final .

**( En otra parte del mundo terrenal ) **

Dos hombres fueron sorprendidos por el poder que estan sintiendo .

Uno de ellos es un hombre alto que parece estar en sus veinte años con una estructura media , pelo negro , flequillo dorado y barba de chivo negro . Tiene ojos morados .

El otro tipo es un hombre joven y guapo con el pelo plateado oscuro y ojos azules .

`` ¡ Azazel ! ¡¿ Has sentido eso ?! ´´ dijo el apuesto joven le preguntó en un tono impaciente .

`` Si , si . Por supuesto que si Vali ´´ dijo el hombre alto , Azazel respondiendo en un metodo relajado .

`` Albion , ¿ crees qué es él ? ´´ el hombre joven y guapo , Vali pedir sin mirar a nadie .

**[ Estoy seguro de que es él Vali . Mi etermo rival finalmente se revela a si mismo ] **dijo otra voz que es casi identica a la de Ddraig pronuncia .

`` No puedo esperar para pelear con él ... mi eterno rival ´´ dijo Vali mostrando una batalla maniaco .

**[ Es mejor prepararse Vali . Tengo la sensación de que esta serie es muy especial que los anfitriones pasados anteriores ] **dijo Albion , el Vanishing Dragón .

**( Volver al principio de la nueva escuela ) **

Justo antes de la transformación de Kaito . Rias y Raiser estan participando la batalla entre si .

`` Pant , pant , pant ... ´´ Rias estaba jadeando duramente , mientras que Asia le estaba curando . Tratando de respirar .

`` Je . ¿ Rias esto es lo mejor que tienes ? ¿ De verdad me vas a decepcionar ? Solamente rindete ya .

El cuerpo de Raiser parpadeaba con el fuego de Phenex . Se esta recuperando rapidamente de las heridas que Rias ha infligido a él .

`` Soy Raiser Phenex , Rias . Tu siervo pudo haber derrotado , pero no hay manera de que una persona como tu puedas esperar derrotarme . No con este nivel de poder de destrucción ´´ dijo Raiser dando una sonrisa confiada y arrogante . Luego suspiró .

`` Y yo que pensaba que se supone que debo casarme contigo . Haihhhh ...Tan debil ´´

Rias encaje al escuchar eso .

`` ¿ Por qué y-

`` * RUGIDO * ´´

`` ¡¿ Kuhh !? ´´ .

Tanto Rias , Asia y Raiser cubrieron sus oidos al escuchar un fuerte rugido .

Raiser vioel origen de ese rugido . Él vio que se trataba del Peón de Rias .

`` ¡ Oi Rias ! ¿ Qué está mal con su Peón ? ´´

`` ¡ VERSION 2 ! **[ Vamos alla ] ´´ . **

Tanto Kaito y Kurama rugieron en voz alta .

* DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON - *

`` ¡ Kyaaaaaa ! ´´

Rias y Asia se retrocedieron hacia el cielo desde la fuerza de la explosión .

`` ¡ Tch ! ¡¿ Qué es esto ?! ´´ dijo Raiser trantando de lichar contra la fuerza mientras que da su mejor tiro para mantener el equilibrio .

A medida que los vientos aminoraban las visiones eran mas claras . Tanto Rias , Asia y Raiser abrieron sus ojos al ver el nuevo aspecto de Kaito .

El aspecto de Kaito cambio en medida . Ahora Kaito parecia ser un zorro de medida humano hecho completamente de sangre como la misma sangre y con cuatro colas y desprendiendo una auras rojas .

Entonces Kaito estaba levantando su brazo derecho y creando la onda expansiva y creando un enorme crater desapareciendo por completo el campo de beisbol .

Después de la explosión , lo único que tanto como Rias , Asia y Raiser pudieron escuchar el anuncio del arbitro .

**[ 2 peones , 2 obispos y 2 caballeros de Raiser Phenex-sama se retiran ] **

Los ojos de Raiser se ensancharon al escuchar el anunció . El comenzó a entrar en pánico y pierde la calma .

`` ¡ Eso es imposible ! ¡¿ Toda mi nobleza ha sido eliminada ?! ´´ dijo Raiser .

`` E-Ese poder esta casi en el nivel de los demonios de clase ultima ... ¡ No ! ¡Tal vez incluso superar a los demonios de clase suprema ! ´´ dijo Rias mientras que miraba el crater hecho por Kaito .

`` ¡¿ Qué ?! ¡ Eso es imposible ! ¡¿ Alguién como él ?! ¡¿ Un demonio de clase baja ?! ¡¿ Poseer un poder que incluso supera a un demonio de clase suprema ?! ¡ No seas tonta Rias ! ´´ dijo Raiser hablando con un tono de prepotencia , el miedo e ira al aceptar la verdad .

`` ¡ Voy a tener que acabar con él por mi mismo ! ´´ dijo Raiser ensanchando su aura y dirigiendose a Kaito .

`` ¡ Buchou , Asia-chan ! ¡¿ Estais bien ?! ´´ dijo Akeno .

Entonces Rias y Asia dirigieron sus miradas para ver a Akeno , Kiba y Koneko volando hacía ella .

`` Estamos bien ... pero lo más importante , ¿¡ qué pasó con Kaito !? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a todos .

`` Kaito-san ... ´´ dijo Asia con los ojos con lagrimas .

Koneko mira Rias por un tiempo y decidió responder . Ella sabe la verdad como ella estaba de pie junto con a Kaito antes de que haya ocurrido la catastrofe .

`` Kaito-senpai ... se preocupa por ti , Buchou ... ´´ dijo Koneko respondiendole .

`` !? ´´ Rias abrió mucho los ojos .

`` ¡¿ Qué quieres decir Koneko ?! ´´ dijo Rias pregutandole .

`` ... Buchou lo corto ... la hermana de pollo a la parrilla insulto a Buchou ... ´´

Koneko dijo que mientras se mira hacía abajo . Ella parece triste .

`` YYO ... ´´

Rias trato de decir algo . Sin embargo , nada esta saliendo . Ella mira hacia la ubicación de Kaito tristemente ...

`` Parece que ... él es serio cuando dijo que va a llevar esa carga en sus hombros ... ´´

**( En el campo de beisbol ) **

Kaito estaba de pie en el crater , sin moverse , sin decir absolutamente nada . Parecia que estaba a la espera de que algo sucediera .

`` ¡ Hey tu ! ¡ Demonio de clase baja ! ¡ Tomad esto si puedes ! ´´

Kaito levanto la vista y observo a alguien .

Raiser esta flotando por encima de él con sus alas de fuego propagandose enormemente . En sus manos tiene llamas del Phenex con las que estaban creando una enorme bola de fuego . Que luego la lanzo hacía el peón .

Kaito se quedo allí , sin moverse en absoluto . A la espera de la bola de fuego .

`` ¡ Ah ! ¡ Como lo supuse de un demonio de clase baja ! ¡ No hay manera de que pueda sobrevivir a mi fuego ! ´´ dijo Raiser hablando de una manera arrogante .

Entonces los humos comenzarón a desaparecer ...

`` !? ´´ Raiser estaba en choque ante lo que vio .

Kaito se encontraba completamente ileso .

`` ¡ IMPOSIBLE ! ´´ gritó Raiser .

Kaito levanta su brazo izquierdo y se alarga rapidamente agarrando a Raiser y acercadolo a él , entonces tenia su brazo derecho para darle un puñetazo , cuadno ya estaba cerca Kaito le dio un puñetazo fuerte que envio al bosque atravesando el bosque de la academia .

`` ¡ Guhahhh ! ´´ gritó Raiser de dolor .

`` Vamos acabar con esta batalla ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que desde su cuerpo expulsaban esferas de color azul y rojas que empezaba a concentrarla con las ayudas de sus colas .

**( No muy lejos de la escena de la batalla ) **

`` ¡¿ Y esto ?! ´´ dijo Rias mirando increcula en el escenario .

`` ¿ Qué es tan poderoso es Kaito-kun ? ... ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que cubria la boca con la mano .

`` Kaito-san ... ´´ dijo Asia con los ojos con las lagrimas .

`` Kaito-kun ... ´´ dijo Kiba hechando un vistazo a la vista con un temor reverencial .

`` ... Kaito-senpai ... ´´ dijo Koneko tranquilamente .

**( En la habitación del club ) **

`` ¡¿ Qué es él ?! ´´ dijo Tsubaki mientras que se levantaba de su asiento mientras que ella miraba al escenario de la batalla.

`` Y pensar que tiene control sobre el poder de su bijuu interno ... voy a tener que tener cuidado de no ser su enemigo la proxima vez ... ´´ dijo Sona como una gota de sudor cayo en su mejilla .

`` ... ´´ Grayfia permanecio en silencio todo el tiempo ` Pensar que este chico estan fuerte ... No hay manera de que Raiser Phenex-sama pueda ganar desde el principio ... ´ .

**( De vuelta al Rating Game ) **

Kaito se estaba tragando la esfera concentrada de chakra que después agrando su boca y se trago la esfera , entonces el cuerpo de Kaito se volvio pesado , tanto que produjo un crater por el peso .

Entonces el cuerpo de Kaito se agrando y parecia que estaba a punto de escupir la esfera concentrada a Raiser en lo profundo del bosque .

`` Vamos haya ´´ dijo Kaito .

**{ Eso es socio ganemos esta batalla } **dijo Ddraig .

**[ Ve Kaito ] **dijo Kurama .

Entonces Kaito escupio la esfera dirigiendose a gran velocidad a el bosque donde se encontraba Raiser y cuando la esfera entro en contacto con algo , produjo una enorme explosión arrasando con parte del bosque de la academia Kuoh .

Los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto tiene que formar unas barreras a su alrededor para asi poder protegerse de la explosión y es el choque de descubierto de que sus barreras se rompieron .

Grayfia luego hizo el anuncio final .

**[ Raiser Phenex-sama pierde . Este es fin del Rating Game . Es la victoria del equipo Rias Gremory-sama ] **dijo Grayfia haciendo el anunci o .

Kaito empezo a salir de la version 2 y regresando a su estado original .

`` Gracias Kurama ´´ dijo Kaito dandole las gracias a Kurama .

**[ Jajajaja . ¿ Por que Kaito ? Hemos disfrutado de su batalla en cada momento . Ya sabes cuando quieras emplear nuestros poderes simplemente pidelo ] **dijo Kurama hablando con Kaito .

**{ Eso es cierto Socio , pero la proxima vez emplea mi poder } **dijo Ddraig .

Kaito solto un suspiro mientras que miraba alrededor y daba las gracias de que la academia fuese una replica de lo contrario estaria en un problema .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ´´ gritó una voz .

Kaito se dio la vuelta para ver a su amo , pero fue abordado antes de que siquiers la vio .

Kaito estaba sentado en el suelo , conmocionado . Él mira a su amo .

`` ¡¿ B-Buchou ?! ´´

`` Has vuelto * SOB * Mi Kaito esta de vuelta * SOLLOZO * Me alegro ´´ dijo Rias estando llorando en la camisa de Kaito .

`` Lo siento ... Debi escuchar a ti ... Lo siento ... ´´

**{ Socio . Haz algo } **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

Kaito puso las manos en la espalda de Rias . Acariciando suavemente su espada .

`` ... Lo siento que yo te asuste ... estoy de vuelta ... ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa .

Rias se levanto . Secandose las lagrimas y mirandolo .

`` Estas * sollozo * ¿ Eres el Kaito que yo se ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Sí , Buchou . Lo soy . Siempre lo seré ´´ dijo Kaito dandole una sonrosa mientras que coloca suavemente su mano sobre su cabeza .

`` ¡ Kaito-san ! ´´

`` `` ¡ Kaito-kun ! ´´ ´´

`` ¡ Kaito-senpai ! ´´

Asia , Akeno , Kiba y Koneko saltarón al crater y se apresuran hacía Kaito y Rias .

`` ¡ Chicos ! ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa aún más amplia .

Luego se puso de pie y llegar a sus manos fuera de Rias , que estaba sentada en el suelo .

`` Buchou , tienes que sonreir ¡ Has ganado el Rating Game ! ¡ Eres libre ! ´´ dijo Kaito hablandole con una sonrisa .

`` ... Sí ... Gracias , Kaito ´´ dijo Rias aceptando la oferta de Kaito y le dio una recompensa que sorprenda a todos incluso a Kaito .

* BESO *

`` !? ´´ Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron y comenzo a ruborizarse en gran medida .

Rias le esta dando un segundo beso . Este beso es mucho más profunda que el primero .

`` ¡¿ Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ?! ´´

Los miembros del club de ocultismo de Investigación , Sona , Tsubaki , la Casa de los Gremory y la Casa de Phenex estaban conmocionados por la acción de Rias .

Los únicos que se mantuvieron en calma todo el tiempo era Satellizer y Grayfia . Este último ya ha sido testigo antes , así que ella se acostumbro a ella . La primera estaba tranquila pero estaba un poco celosa por eso .

` ¡¿ Por qué ahora ?! ¡¿ Todo el mundo todavía esta mirando ?! ´ eso fue todo lo que pensó Kaito mientras que él todavia estaba atrapado en el beso de Rias . En las orejas de Kaito estaban saliendo vapores .

**Aqui el Rating Game del grimorio de los 6 caminos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de vuestros queridos y leido fanfics que de seguro todo el mundo lee . **

**Bueno este es el capitulo numero 11 del grimorio que parecer el favorito de mi cuenta y encima que el vio es el del yin yang . **

**Nunca me esperase de que este fanfic fuese tan seguido y deseado que me lo dijo mi vecino que este era su favorito y además es muy vago para leer , sera posible .**

**Bueno basta de chacharas y que comienze el capitulo numero 11 de mi fanfic que todo los lectores lo disfruten . **

**Capitulo 11 **

**( En la habitación de Kaito ) **

Era temprano por la mañana . Kaito todavía se encontraba durmiendo en su propia cama comoda .

* ZZZZ - ZZZZZ *

El joven esta agitando sus ojos . Estaba oliendo algo agradable . Algo que estaba estimulando su nariz y le hace despertarse . Kaito queria frotarse sus ojos somnolientos ...

` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Por qué no puedo mover mis brazos ? ¿ Siento como si mi cuerpo estuviese muy pesado ? ´ pensó Kaito desconcertado .

Kaito estaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos somnoliento . Kaito cansadamente miraba el motivo de problema por el cual no podia moverse .

`` !? ´´

El joven estaba muy despierto en ese momento . Kaito estaba sonrojado pesadamente , cuando vio algo que estaba en frente de su rostro .

` ¡ PPPPP-Pechos ! ´ pensó Kaito mientras que sus ojos todavía estaban pegados a ellos .

`` Uuuuuun ... ´´ una voz seductora que era muy familiar a Kaito se escuchó .

`` !? ´´ Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron cuando él levantó la cabeza ligeramente .

` ¡¿ BBBBB-Buchou está durmiendo en mi cama ?! ¡¿ PPPP-Por qué no lleva nada puesto ?! ´ pensó Kaito mientras que colocaba su mano derecha libre para cubrir su nariz tratando de evitar de que la sangre fluyese hacía fuera .

` ¡ K-Kurama ! ¡ D-Ddraig ! ¡ Ayudadme ! ´ pensó Kaito comunicandose con su bijuu interno y su dragón .

**[ ¿ Qué sucede tan trempano por la mañana , Kaito ? ] **dijo Kurama hablando con un tono somnoliento .

**{ ¡¿ Qué es socio ?! ¡¿ Enemigos ?! ¡¿ Donde ?! } **gritó Ddraig en estado de alerta .

` ¡ No se lo que tengo que hacer ! ¡ Quiero decir sss-su pecho está tocando completamente mi brazo izquierdo ! ¡ YYY mi mano izquierda está completamente cubierta por algo que es muy suave ! ¡ YYY-Yo creo que es su muslo ! ¡ Mi mano izquierda está entre sus dos muslos como un sandwich ! ´ pensó Kaito completamente rojo en su rostro mientras que hablaba con sus dos espiritus y con la esperanza de que Kurama y Ddraig lo ayudansen ante esta situación .

**[ Ah , para este tipo de cosas me despiertas , mejor darle tu el consejo Ddraig , yo dormire un poco más ] **dijo Kurama volviendose a dormir .

**{ ¡ Oh ! ¡ E-Este es el Sandwich del muslo legendario ! ¡ Esto es una cosa tan maravillosa ! } **dijo Ddraig hablando con un tono como si viera algo muy sagrado .

` ¡ Lo digo en serio Ddraig ! ´ pensó Kaito en su mente y al mismo tiempo pensaba que Ddraig no iba ayudarlo .

**{ Solamente tengo una cosa que decirte socio . Disfruta - } **dijo Ddraig terminando la conversación con un tono pervertido .

`` ¿ Ara ? ¿ Estas despierto , Kaito ? ´´ dijo Rias despertandose .

`` S-si ... Cuando me desperté ... me encontre sí ... ¡ YY-Yo no he hecho nada raro ! ´´ dijo Kaito en voz alta y estando nervioso .

`` Lo siento . Llegue cuando te habias ido a dormir . Me sentí como dormir contigo usandote como mi almohada de abrazos ´´ dijo Rias mientras que apretaba aún más fuerte su abrazo en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Kaito .

`` EEEE-Entonces , ¿ porqué estas desnuda ... ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole nervioso .

`` Oh , no puedo dormir con la ropa puesta . Así que solamente duermo desnuda ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo mientras que se acercaba más a él .

`` ... ´´ Kaito no tiene nada que decir . Él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar a su amo desnuda en este momento .

`` ¿ Qué debemos hacer ? Puede ser que sea maravilloso para permanecer así hasta que ya sea la hora de despertar ... Tal vez hacer algo un poco travieso seria una buena manera de comunicarse con mi adorable siervo ´´

* CHU *

Tras lo que dijo Rias con una sonrisa luego besa a Kaito en la mejilla . Este último se soronja pesadamente .

Desde el incidente con la nobleza de Raiser Phenex y el Rating Game . Rias comenzó a adorar a Kaito aún más . Ella básicamente se mudo al apartamento de Kaito hace varios dias y ha empezado a vivir con él desde entonces . Su excusa para querer vivir con Kaito es que ella quiere tener una relación más cercana con su siervo ... Asia pese a ser un siervo más de Rias , puso mala cara y tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas cuando se entero de que Rias iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo con Kaito y ella . Pero ella no tenia otra opción más que la bienvenida a Rias ya que esta última en primer lugar era tanto el amo de Kaito y suyo y además el Presidente del Club de Investigaciónde lo Oculto . Rias queria llamarlo de una manera corta para mostrar a los demás su estrecha relación . El resto de la nobleza también querian llamarlo de una manera más corta . Kaito tuvo una abreviatura de su nombre en `` Kai ´´ y les permitio de llamarlo así .

`` Ummm , Buchou ... yo soy un chico ... ss-si usted dice las cosas así ... ´´ dijo Kaito pareciendo que estaba perdiendo su fuerza de voluntad .

`` ¿ Te sientes con ganas de atacarme ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole con una voz juguetona .

` ¿ Por qué Buchou esta estimulandome tano a mi ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente maldiciendo como su fuerza de voluntad está a punto de romperse .

`` Claro , voy a hacer todo lo que te gusta ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` !? ´´ Los ojos de Kairo se agrandaron y se sonrojo aún más cuando escuchó lo que Rias le había dicho con un tono sexy .

* TOC TOC TOC *

`` !? ´´ La fuerza de voluntad de Kaito se ha curado una vez más cuando alguién llamó a la puerta de su habitación .

` ¡¿ Es AA-Asia ?! ¡ Esto no es bueno ! ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Kaito supo de inmediato , que estaba golpeando la puerta de su habitación . Él comenzó a entrar en panico de inmediato .

`` Kaito-san , ya es casi la hora de ir a la escuela . ¿ Kaito-san ? ¿ Sigues durmiendo ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole a traves de la puerta .

`` ¡ A-Asia ! ¡ Por favor esperame en el comedor ! ¡ Ya estoy despierto ! ´´ dijo Kaito entrando en panico .

` ¡ No puedo dejar que Asia vea esto ! ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Pero ...

`` Asia , por favor espera nosotros un poco más . Tanto Kaito y yo necesitamos vestirnos primeros ´´ dijo Rias a Asia a traves de la puerta .

` ... Buchou ... solamente lo hizo a prposito , verdad ... ´ dijo Kaito en su mente con unas gotas de sudor .

* ¡ BANG ! *

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta que se abrio con violencia .

Asia y luego ve a Kaito y Rias que está sentado a su lado ... no llevaba nada de ropa ...

`` B-Buenos dias , Asia ... ´´ dijo Kaito dandole un saludo y una sonrisa forzada .

Asia tiene los ojos llorosos . Ella parece muy disgustada y está haciendo una cara desagradable ...

Buchou abraza el brazo izquierdo de Kaito , después de ver la cara de Asia .

`` Buenos dias Asia ´´ dijo Rias sonriendole .

Asia , que esta muy enojada , sacude su cuerpo . Luego pone la mano en su ropa .

`` ¡ Yo también voy a desnudarme ! ¡ No quiero quedar fuera ! ´´ dijo Asia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas .

`` ¡¿ AA-Asia ?! ´´ dijo Kaito abriendo sus ojos y se sonrojo de nuevo cuando se entero de las palabras procedentes de Asia .

Ahora , la vida de Kaito se había vuelto más vivca que antes .

**( En la cocina ) **

`` Itadakimasu - ´´

Actualmente Kaito esta comiendo su desayuno junto con Rias y Asia . Las dos chicas estaban sentadas ambos lados de Kaito .

`` Kaito , tu comida es tan deliciosa como de costumbre ´´ dijo Rias mientras que comia la comida de Kaito que el felizmente había hecho .

`` Buchou , su cocina es tambien deliciosa ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo a Rias como él tomaba un bocado de su comida .

Asia que se sentia excluida tenia su cara de cachorrito . Pellizco la pierna de debajo de la mesa .

* KICK *

`` !? ´´ Kaito abrio los ojos y mirar a Asia que está haciendo pucheros . Sonrió al entendió porque ella está enojada .

`` La cocina de Asia tambien es sabrosa ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo al ver las luces en la cara de Asia .

` ¡ Punto para mi ! ´ pensó Kaito vitoreando .

`` Kaito . He estado esperando para hacerle esta pregunta durante mucho tiempo . ¿ Te importa si te pregunto ? ´´ dijo Rias después de que ella terminase de beber su sopa .

`` No hay problema Buchou . Pregunteme ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

`` ¿ Tu tienes padres ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ! ´´ Kaito parecia conmocionado por esa pregunta . Se hizo el silencio por un tiempo .

`` ... Tuve padres adoptivos , pero murieron y de mis padres biologicos nunca los conoci ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una sonrisa triste en su rostro .

`` !? ´´ Rias da una expresión de preocupación . Ella había hecho una pregunta que no deberia haber preguntado ...

`` Lo siento ... Kaito . No deberia haberte pedido que ... ´´ dijo Rias disculpandose con Kaito .

Pero ... Kaito sonrio .

`` Esta bien Buchou . A pesar de que no tengo ni idea de quien es mi padre , de que mis padre adoptivos hayan fallecido , aun me queda uno de mis hermanos ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` !? ´´

Tanto Rias y Asia estaban en shock ante la frase de Kaito .

`` Ningún de mis hermanos estabamos relacionados en sangre , eran como mis hermanos de crianzas . Pero un tuvo un percance con un ninja y no pudimos ayudarle , fallecio . Sin embargo antes de morir me dio el **Sharingan **de mi ojo derecho , realizamos un transfusion de sangre y me dio parte de su chakra y también hizo lo mismo con mi otro hermano . Luego mi otro hermano me entreno hasta que yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de mi mismo . Entonces nos separamos ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa .

Rias y Asia escucharon su historia . Rias entonces se enoja en la última parte .

`` ¡¿ Él te dejo ?! ¡¿ Cómo se atreve ?! ´´ dijo Rias muy enojada .

`` ¡ No , no ! ¡ Buchou , calmate ! Me dejó porque era nuestro trato . Hize un trato con él que si terminase las enseñanzas suyas que él queria que aprendiese de él , él me dejaria viajar por el mundo ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole a Rias .

Rias de nuevo volvio a su asiento , dando una expresión de desconcierto .

`` ¿ Cuales eran los nombres de tus hermanos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Mi hermano el que me dio el **Sharingan** se llamaba Shisui Uchiha y mi otro hermano , del mismo clan , se llama Itachi Uchiha ´´ dijo Kaito respodiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro a la pregunta de su maestro .

`` Nii-san es un gran ninja que me enseño muchas cosas las correctas y las malas y también me enseño a elegir mi camino como ninja , creo que nii-san deberia ser el Hokage de mi villa , estoy seguro de que hubiera sido el mejor ´´ dijo Kaito expresando su opinión de su hermano .

Rias estaba sonriendo ante las palabras de su siervo , realmente queria a su hermano mayor , pese a no tener relación sanguinea alguna .

`` Vamos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela , terminemos el desayuno ´´ dijo Rias hablando con una sonrisa a sus dos siervos .

```` Sí ´´´´ dijeron silmutaneamente tanto Kaito y Asia .

Cuando todos habian terminado de desayunar fueron a sus habitaciones para empaquetar las cosas de la academia Kuoh , todos estaban en la puerta listos para irse a la academia Kuoh , Kaito habia cerrado la puerta de su casa con llaves .

`` Bien , vamos ´´ dijo Rias .

Entonces los tres demonios se fueron caminando hasta la academia Kuoh , entonces Kaito se detuvo durante un momento , sorprendiendo a Rias y Asia , Kaito se dio la vuelta mirando por los alrededores , parecia que había notado algo .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Kaito-san ´´ dijo Asia un poco preocupada .

Entonces el ojo izquierdo de Kaito se centro en algo que estaba en una farola posado , un ave , un cuervo negro que parecia estar mirando fijamente a Kaito y al mismo tiempo Kaito tenia su ojo fijado en el cuervo . Parecia que ese cuervo estaba persiguiendo a Kaito .

`` Kaito ´´ dijo Rias empezando a estar preocupada .

`` No , no es nada , vamos ´´ dijo Kaito dandose la vuelta con una sonrisa mientras que continuaban su camino de nuevo a la academia Kuoh .

Entonces en donde estaba posado el cuervo aparecia una persona , un joven estando entre sus veinte años , con el pelo de color negro con una cola de caballo , su mirada era muy penetrante y fija , era como si te estuviese mirando por el interior de cada cuerpo de alguien , tenia una camisa negra y pantalones marrones largos que le cubrian las piernas .

`` Jejeje , siempre estando en alerta querido hermano pequeño ´´ dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro .

**( En la entrada de la academia Kuoh ) **

Kaito estaba caminando al lado de Rias . A su derecha se encontraba Asia .

`` Me olvide de mencionar esto a ti Kai . Hoy los miembros del club vienen a su apartamento ´´ dijo Rias informandole a Kaito .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Koneko-chan y los demás ? ¿ Qué vamos hacer en mi casa ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole confundido .

`` Sí , estoy pensando en realizar la reunion del Club de investigación de lo oculto allí ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ Eh , en mi apartamento ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` ¿ Recuerdas lo que dije antes ? Ya es hora de limpiar todo el edificio de la vieja escuela . Al parecer , pidieron a los productos de limpieza para limpiarlo ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Pensé que utilizó su familiar para limpiar el edificio ´´ dijo Kaito susurrandole a su oido .

Rias seguia tranquila . Ella saca su lengua mientras le sonreia .

`` !? ´´ Kaito miró alrededor . Hay otros estudiantes de la academia Kuoh a su alrededor .

` Mierda ... Parecd que he llamado la atención con solamente con caminar al lado de Buchou y hablar con ella ´ pensó Kaito con sudor cayendo de su cabeza . Los estudiantes varones de la acadmia Kuoh le estaban enviando miradas de muerte .

* CHU *

Rias dio un beso en la mejilla de Kaito delante de todo el mundo .

`` !? ´´ Kaito se sonrojo fuertemente ante el rapido y repentino beso .

`` Ja , te vere después de clase Kai - ´´ dijo Rias en voz alta juguetonamente .

Asia se congeló a allí después de ver lo que acaba de hacer Rias .

`` ¡ W-Woahhhhhhhhhh ! ¡ Rias-oneesama simplemente besó a Otsutsuki-kun ! ´´

`` ¡ Maldita sea , Otsutsuki ! ´´

`` ¡ Kyaaaaa ! ¡ Rias-oneesama está saliendo con Otsutsuki-kun ! ´´

Kaito comenzó a sudar en la cabeza . Luego se volvio a mirar a Asia que estaba congelada .

`` A-Asia , será mejor que nos demos prisa y entrar en nuestra clase antes de que llegue el maestro ´´ dijo Kaito hablando a Asia .

Asia salio de su mundo y respondio .

`` ¡ H-Hai Kaito-san ! ´´

**( En el aula de segundo año ) **

Era el momento del descanso .

* ¡ BAM ! *

Se escuchó un sonido de alguién golpeando la superficie de la mesa .

Fue Usui Kengo que cerraba un golpe de mano en la mesa de Kaito .

`` ¡ Otsutsuki ! ¡¿ Cuál es el significado de esto ?! ¡¿ Por qué Rias-oneesama te llama `` Kai ´´ ?! ´´ dijo Usui preguntando molesto .

Otros compañeros de clase también se empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor también .

`` B-Bueno chicos vamos a calmarnos un poco ´´ dijo Kaito soltando una sonrisa forzaday moviendo las manos para defenderse , ante uno de el Duo Pervertido . Tambié tenia gotas de sudor .

`` Ah . Kai - ´´

Todo el mundo miró a la puerta de su salón de clases . Todos los ojos se abrieron a la persona de pie delante de su salón de clases .

`` ¡¿ RR-Rias-oneesama ?! ´´

`` ¿¡ Qué esta haciendo aquí Rias-oneesama !? ´´

`` ¡ Kya ! ¡ Rias-oneesama es tan hermosa como siempre ! ´´

Rias ignoro los gritos y camino hacía el asiento de Kaito . Los estudiantes masculinos se separarón , dejado pasar a Rias .

`` ¿ Buchou ? ¿ Necesita algo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su maestro .

`` Sí . Me parecia olvidar mi almurezo . Creo que esta contigo Kai ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ En serio ? Yo podria haber jurado que - !? ´´ dijo Kaito parandose inmediatamente lo que está a punto de decir que él encontro el bento de Rias está con él .

`` ... ´´ Kaito permanecio tranquiló . Él se congelo mientras que mantenia el bento de Rias .

` ... B-Buchou ... me engaño ... ¡¿ Cómo pudiste ?! ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` Gracias Kai - ´´ dijo Rias felizmente agarrando su lonchera de Kaito que todavia está en estado de congelación y salio de la sala de clase .

`` ... ´´ Todo el mundo mira la puerta del aula y de nuevo a Kaito .

Kaito tenia gotas de sudor por toda su cabeza , mientras que Kurama y Ddraig se estaban riendo en su mente .

**[ Estas situaciones tuyas no tienen precio alguno , Kaito . Jajajajajaja ] **dijo Kurama riendose en la mente de Kaito .

**{ Es cierto no tienen precio alguno . Jajajajaja } **dijo Ddraig tambien riendose de Kaito .

` Sois unos ... ´ dijo Kaito molesto con los dos espiritus de su interior .

**( De vuelta en el apartamento de Kaito ) **

Delante de la puerta del apartamento de Kaito estaba el joven que estaba posado en la falora en donde se encontraba el cuervo de antes . El joven tenia un sonrisa relajada en su rostro .

`` De seguro has estado haciendo muchas cosas , Kaito , pero es realmente una sorpresa de que te hayas convertido en un demonio ´´ dijo el joven .

Entonces el joven sacó un kunai y lo metio en la cerradura de la puerta abriendola habilmente .

`` Aunque bueno , gracias a un rey demonio la investigación de Shisui fue un exito ´´ dijo el joven mientras que entraba en el apartamento .

**( En la academia Kuoh ) **

`` ¿ Así que Buchou parece estar disfrutando de su vida escolar aún más ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` Eso es correcto Kai-kun ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Kaito estaba caminando junto con Akeno . Kaito se escapó de sus compañeros de clase después de que estallasen de su estado de congelación tras la visita de Rias . Se encontro con Akeno mientras que estaba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela .

`` Kai-kun , ¿ tu estas disfrutando de tu tiempo en la escuela últimamente ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

El sudor cae sobre la cabeza de Kaito cuando escuchó la prefunta de Akeno . Él coloca sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza .

`` ... No voy a decir que no lo disfrute este tiempo ... esto un poco mi villa tiene a gente interesante ... pero los estudiantes varones ... me tienen fijado como objetivo de eliminación . Pero eso es solamente porque estan celosos de que esta hablando con las dos grandes damas de la academia Kuoh ... Como ahora ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que tenia una sonrisa forzada en su rostro .

Cada estudiante masculino en el salón de la escuela le estaba dando a Kaito una mirada celosa . Incluso algunos de ellos estan llorando de celos .

`` Ara ara . Debe ser dificil para ti , Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo y colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla .

`` Bueno , estoy acostumbrado a esto tipo de cosas ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro no importandole las miradas de los demás .

**( En el apartamento de Kaito ) **

Cada uno de los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto estaban actualmente fuera del apartamento de Kaito . Kaito se percato de la pueta de su casa estaba abierta sabiendo que él la había cerrado con llaves .

`` Hay alguién en mi casa ´´ dijo Kaito preveninendo a todos en sus compañeros .

Todos se pusieron en alerta ante el comentario de Kaito , Rias estaba concentrando su poder magico al igual que Akeno también estaba cargando su poder de relampagos , Kiba tenia preparada una de sus espadas , Koneko tenia sus puños levantados , Asia estaba detrás de Kaito , todos estaban listos para el contraataque .

Kaito fue abriendo la puerta lentamente y pasando a su apartamento con lentitud y sigilo , atento a cualquier intruso que estuviese dentro del apartamento de Kaito , entonces con su olfato de dagrón capto un olor que le resultaba familiar .

` Este olor no puede ser ... ´ pensó Kaito sorprendido parecia saber a quién pertenecia ese olor , entonces se fueron acercando con cautela a la sala de estar hasta que una voz habló .

`` Hasta cuando pensais estar actuando de manera sigilosa , se muy bien que estais ahí en el pasillo ´´ dijo la voz masculina desde la sala de estar .

` Esa voz ... ´ pensó Kaito parecia saber de quien era esa voz .

Entonces todos avanzarón ya hasta la sala de estar del apartamento de Kaito , todos aparecieron delante de la puerta de estar del apartamento , delante de ellos habia una persona sentada en un sofa un joven de pelo largo de color negro .

`` Buenos dias a todos ´´ dijo el joven saludando a todos .

`` Nii-san ´´ dijo Kaito con una cara sorprendida al ver a la persona delante de sus ojos .

`` ¡ ´´ Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon lo que dijo Kaito .

`` Ha pasado mucho tiempo , Kaito ´´ dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro .

**( Momentos posteriores ) **

`` Buenos dias . Mi nombre es Itachi , Itachi Uchiha . Yo soy el hermano mayor de Kaito . Somos hermanos adoptivos ´´ dijo Itachi presentandose delante de todos con una sonrisa serena en su rostro .

`` ! ´´ Akeno , Kiba y Koneko se abrieron sus ojos a esa declaracion .

`` ¿ Kai-kun tiene un hermano mayor ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole sorprendido .

`` Sí . Pero nos separamos cuando yo tenia ya 5 cinco años de edad yo ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder cuidarme de mi mismo que ya en ese momento ´´ dijo Kaito a todo el mundo .

Todo el mundo dirigio su mirada hacía la cocina . Actualmente , Kaito está haciendo un poco de té y aperitivos para todos .

`` Sí , con sus sentidos de dragón y de ninja , era casi dificil que te ocurriese nada malo a ti Kaito , y ahora que te miró realmente has crecido ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba su hermano pequeño .

`` Bueno , nii-san , no digas esas cosas que me voy a sonrojar ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza .

Todo el mundo estaba sonriendo al ver a Kaito tan sonrojado por el comentario de su hermano , mientras que Kaito dejaba de rascarse la parte posterior y dejaba los aperitivos y las tazas de te en la mesa . Kaito se sentaba al lado de Buchou .

`` Así que ... Nii-san ... hay algo que tengo que decirte ... ´´ dijo Kaito pareciendo estar un poco tenso ante esta situación .

Itachi que estaba bebiendo el te que había hecho su hermano pequeño . Este último establece su copa de te sobre la mesa . Entonces Itachi pone una expresion seria en su rostro y activa su **Sharingan **en ambos ojos , haciendo que todos estuviesen sorprendidos .

`` ¿ Quieres decir por el hecho de que te hayas convertido en un demonio ? ´´ dijo Itachi preguntandole .

`` !? ´´ Todo el mundo se levantó de la sala de estar levantodose de sus asientos . Excepto Kaito . Los demonios se metieron en posición de batalla , mientras que Asia se colocaba detras de Akeno .

`` Sí ´´ fue todo lo que dijo Kaito .

`` ¡¿ Kaito ?! ´´ dijo Rias en shock mientras que Kaito simplemente respondio a su hermano y sin dudas .

`` Esta bién Buchou ´´ fue todo lo que dijo Kaito con calma a Rias y dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a su hermano mayor .

`` ¿ Confias en ellos , Kaito ? ´´ dijo Itachi preguntandole .

`` Sí . Confio plenamente en ellos . Hay varias razones por las que me converti en un demonio . Pero no te las voy ha decir ´´ dijo Kaito a su hermano .

`` ... Muy bien . Si confias en ellos yo tambien confiare en ellos ´´ dijo Itachi relajandose mientras que desactiva su **Sharingan **en sus ojos .

Todo el mundo volvio a su asiento . Estaban sorprendidos de que Itachi aceptará facilmente la decisión de Kaito .

`` ... Itachi-san , ¿ como sabes que somos demonios ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole preocupada .

`` Yo también conoci aún demonio que me ayudó en un momento determinado y aprendi a por diferenciar ambas energias , de angeles , de demonios y angeles caidos ´´ dijo Itachi explicandoles .

Todo el mundo se ensanchó cuando escuchó la explicación de Itachi de que había conocido aún demonio .

`` Creo que les sorprendiste Nii-san ´´ dijo Kaito con calma mientras que tiene una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Bueno calmaos ´´ dijo Itachi levantando las manos para calmar el ambiente .

`` ... Tos . Kaito , ¿ te importa si nos presentamos a Itachi-san ? ´´ dijo Rias pidien dole humildemente después de que ella hiciera una tos .

`` Adelante Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito con una amplia sonrisa .

`` Encantada de conocerte Zack-san , mi nombre es Rias Gremory . Soy el amo de Kaito . Actualmente estoy viviendo en su apartamento . Espero que podamos llevarnos bien ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa y arcando la cabeza un poco .

La siguiente en presentar fue Asia .

`` A-Ano ... Yo soy Asia Argento . Yo también vivo con Kai-san ... P-Por favor , cuida de mi tambien ´´ dijo Asia presentandose nerviosamente .

`` Yo soy Akeno Himejima . Es un placer conocerte , Onii-san de Kaito , Itachi-san ´´ dijo Akeno también presentandose dando una elegante sonrisa y arcando la cabeza .

`` Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto . Encantado de conocerte , Itachi-san ´´ dijo Kiba saludando a Itachi mientras que le daba una sonrisa encantadora .

`` ... Toujou Koneko ... Un placer conocerte ... ´´ dijo Koneko presentandose con una expresión facial neutra mientras .

`` Jajajaja , nunca pense que veria a Kaito de nuevo rodeado de tantas novias , al igual que en la villa ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que soltaba una risa divertida .

`` ¡¿ QQQ-Qué te refieres con novias ?! ¡ Nii-san , no digas algo tan vergonzoso en frente de todo el mundo , por dios ´´ dijo Kaito un poco molesto .

Al mismo tiempo Kaito estaba sonrojado en medida y regañaba un poco a su hermano . Rias , Asia y Akeno mirá ha Kaito con una expresión triste y decepcionada , al mismo tiempo tenia una cara integrada ante la palabra de `` novias ´´ . Pero Kaito no lo vio . Él esta centrado en discutir con su hermano .

`` ¡ Oh ! ¡ Eso me recuerda ! ¡ Tengo fotos de Kaito de cuando todavia era un niño ! ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que estaba buscando una cosa en su bolsa de viaje . Habia desde armas ninjas , unas ropas limpias y algunos alimentos e incluso pergaminos .

`` ¡ Aquí esta ! ¡ Esta es mi colección de fotos de cuando Kaito era pequeño y pasamos el tiempo juntos durante 5 años ! ´´ dijo Itachi mientras sacaba un album de fotos .

`` ¡¿ Todavía tienes eso ?! ´´ gritó Kaito con incredulidad .

Cada miembro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto se reune alrededor de el hermano mayor de Kaito inmediato . Tenian curiosidad de cuando Kaito era todavía más joven .

`` Jajajaja , esto es despúes de que Kaito se diese un baño - ´´ dijo Itachi señalando donde Kaito estaba bebiendo una taza de leche después de que saliese del lago frente a él .

`` ¡ Nii-san ! ´´ gritó Kaito a su hermano mayor con la cara roja . Incluso de sus orejas estaban saliendo vapor .

`` ... El pasado vergonzoso de Kai-senpai ... ´´ dijo Koneko que mientras mira otro albúm de fotos .

`` ¡¿ No ese tambien , Koneko-chan ?! ´´ dijo Kaito mirando a Koneko , mientras que se agarraba el pelo .

`` Pequeño Kai , pequeño Kai , pequeño Kai ´´ dijo Rias pareciendo estar disfrutando de su tiempo mirando las fotos de Kaito . Sus ojos brillaban con aperturas .

`` Yo tambien entiendo exactamente como se siente Buchou-san ´´ dijo Asia también tiene los ojos llenos de estrellas . Ella está sosteniendo las manos de Rias .

`` ¿ Asia tu también me entiendes ? Estoy tan feliz ´´ dijo Rias con felicidad .

`` Caray ... Nii-san ... Tu solamente tiene que mostrar a todos , ¿ no es así ... ? ´´ dijo Kaito sonrojandose pesadamente .

`` Estos son todas buenas fotos Itachi-san ´´ dijo Kiba como le gusta mirar un albúm de fotos .

`` Oh , eso es un albúm de fotos para las fotos cuando yo estaba visitando lugares ´´ dijo Itachi mirando a Kiba .

Kiba estaba disfrutando a ojear las paginas , mirá el escenario tomada por Itachi .

`` ... Itachi-san ... ¿ Quienes son estas personas ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

Kiba señalo una foto . En ese cuadro , es una mujer joven y sonriente mientras que da un signo de paz . Ella es de la edad de Kaito , con largas coletas castaño y ojos de color violeta . Al lado de Itachi habia otra mujer . Otra mujer con el pelo azul con un mechon de color verde y con ojos amarillos oscuros . Ella también dio una pequeña sonrisa . Ella lleva una capa con capucha blanca con oro y detalles en azul , que es el mismo anterior . Ella lleva algo detrás de ella . Está envuelto en vendas .

`` Conozco a esas personas , la persona del pelo castaño se llama Irina , y la otra persona se llama Xenovia , que recuerdos ´´ dijo Kaito reconociendo a las dos chicas .

`` Asi que la conoces ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa .

Pero se fijaron en como lo pidio es diferente que antes . Esto hacce que Kaito configurase su atención hacía Kiba .

` Los ojos de Kiba ... estan llenos de ira y oido como antes ... ¡¿ No me digas ... ´ pensó Kaito .

Kaito tenia su mirada en Kiba que estaba preocupado por su actitud . Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar lo que causo actuare así ...

`` Espada Sagrada , Excalibur ... ´´ dijo Kiba murmurando la palabra lleno de ira , digusto y oido .

Kaito que estaba sentado con las chicas había escuchado la palabra con claridad , gracias a su oido de dragón .

` Kiba ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

` Que te ha ocurrido ... ´ pensó Kaito mirando a su amigo con una expresion de preocupación .

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 11 del grimorio . **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de otros de mis queridos y leidos fanfics que todo el mundo de seguro lee y adora oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah , Jajajajaja . **

**Bueno como espero de todos mis lectores de seguro que estan disfrutando leyendo mis fanfics que tanto esfuerzo estoy escribiendo por diversion y me esta encantando la verdad . **

**Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todo el mundo disfrute de este mi fanfic y de este capitulo . **

**Capitulo 12 **

**( En un cuarto de repuesto ) **

`` Nii-san , ¿ te importaria estar en esta habitación ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su hermano .

Kaito le estaba mostrando a Itachi , su hermano mayor , el último cuarto de repuesto en su apartamento . Itachi estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación que le mostraba Kaito .

`` Hmmm ... Sí . Esta muy bien . Gracias Kaito ´´ dijo Itachi respondiendo alegremente , aceptando la oferta de Kaito .

`` ... Nii-san ... ¿ Podrias tu por favor mostrarme la imagen que tu has señalado a Kiba en donde salia Irina y Xenovia ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su hermano .

`` ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Itachi preguntandole a su hermano pequeño .

Itachi miró a su hermano y pudo observar que Kaito tenia una expresion preocupada de Kaito . Él solamente cumplió y sacó un album de fotos . Itachi estaba ojeando el album de fotos hasta que encontró la fotografia en una imagen .

`` Aquí esta ´´ dijo Itachi sacando la foto y entregandosela a Kaito .

`` ... ´´

Kaito estaba mirando la foto con una expresion seria . Luego se dio cuenta de lo que era llevaba . Estaba envuelto en vendas y tenia un sello en él . Luego dirigia a su hermano mayor .

`` Nii-san , ¿ cuando tomastes la foto con las dos pudiste notar algo extraño en ellos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su hermano .

Itachi colocaba su mano en la barbilla y se puso a recordar . Luego puso una mirada seria en su rostro .

`` Ahora que los dices si que senti algo proveniente de eso . Un poder para ser exactos ... Y creo que vienen de lo que esta en su espalda ´´ dijo Itachi recordandole a su hermano .

`` ¿¡ Estaban emitiendo un Poder Sagrado !? ´´dijo Kaito confirmando su hipotesis .

`` ¡¿ Estas seguro ?! ¡ Tu no estabas alli ! ´´ dijo Itachi abriendo los ojos . Estaba agarrando el hombro de Kaito .

`` Tch . Nii-san , creo que acaba de aparecer y dijo Kiba algo malo ... ´´ dijo Kaito mirando hacía abajo , frustado parecia que estaba recordando algo malo .

`` ¿ Crees que Kiba tiene un problema con esa cosa envuelta en vendas ? ´´ dijo Itachi preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Creo que esa cosa envuelta es una `` Excalibur ´´ , Nii-san´´ dijo Kaito explicandole a su hermano mayor .

`` Hay algo en Kiba ... algo que le hizo odiar a las espadas santas tanto ... ´´ dijo Itachi .

`` ... ´´

Itachi solto a Kaito y cruzo los brazos .

Kaito luego miró a su hermano con una expresion seria .

`` Nii-san , por ahora . Vamos a mantener esto entre tu y yo ´´ dijo Kaito a su hermano .

`` Esta bien . Lo que tu digas hermanito ´´ dijo Itachi poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Kaito .

`` ... Nii-san , ¿ sigues siendo el mejor en seguimiento sigiloso y silencioso como siempre ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su hermano .

Itachi tenia una sonrisa en su rostro de confianza

`` ¿ A qué edad crees que consigue entrar en los Anbu , Kaito ? ´´ dijo Itachi preguntandole con un tono sarcastico .

`` ... Tengo que pedirte un favor ´´ dijo Kaito a su hermano .

`` Lo que sea hermano ´´ dijo Itachi .

`` Necesito que mantegas los ojos sobre Kiba durante la noche . Pero no dejes saber que lo estas siguiendo . Tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo podria suceder en este pueblo ... ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole a su hermano de su favor .

`` Está bien . Tu siempre has tenido un gran instinto en este tipo de cosas . Voy a mantener mis ojos sobre él ´´ dijo Itachi estando de acuerdo con su hermano .

`` Una cosa más Nii-san , ¿ la investigación ha sido un exito , no ? ¿ Lo que estaba investigando Shisui-nii-san ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole sobre una investigación .

En ese momento , la expresion de Itachi cambió .

`` ... Sí , la investigación que realizo Shisui ha sido un exito ... Fue gracias a un demonio que esa investigación habia sido un gran exito ... Estoy en gratitud con los demonios ... Cambiando de tema , ¿ lo has completado ?´´ dijo Itachi explicandole preguntando a su hermano .

`` ¿ Tu qué crees ? ... No podia decepcionar a Shisui si no completaba mi **Sharingan **´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se quitaba el parche y le mostraba su **Sharingan **completo .

`` Me alegra escuchar eso , lo que me esperaba de mi hermano pequeño , yo también voy a mostrarte mi nuevo **Sharingan **´´ dijo Itachi mientras que sus ojos activaban el **Sharingan ** y luego cambia como a un shuriken de siete filos .

`` Con esto puedo acceder a mis nuevas tecnicas sin experimentar ningún dolor , te prometo que algún dia te lo explicare ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa mientras que lo desactivaba . 

`` Bueno de seguro has de haber tenido un largo viaje de aqui a donde te encontrabas tu , ahora ve y descansa por hoy ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que salia de la habitación .

`` Gracias Kaito ´´ dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa .

**( En la academia Kuoh ) **

Kaito estaba mirando por la ventana mientras que tenia una cara de preocupacion , Kaito estaba preocupado por Kiba si se dejaba influenciar por el odio acabaria muy mal y no tendria vuelta atras , al igual que un amigo suyo de su Villa y que estaba dentro del mismo equipo ninja que Kaito .

**{ ¿ Qué sucede Socio ? Pareces preocupado por algo } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole a Kaito en su mente .

` Si , estoy preocupado por Kiba ... si deja influenciar por el odio podria acabar muy mal ... lo se muy bien ... ´ pensó Kaito con un tono de tristeza .

**[ Lo dices por tu compañero de equipo que intento dejar la Villa , ¿ no Kaito ? ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

` Sí , por eso mismo lo dijo ´ pensó Kaito respondiendo a el comentario de su bijuu .

**[ Pero al final conseguiste derrotarlo y regresaisteis a la Villa juntos , ¿ no es así ? ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

` Sí , lo consegui es cierto ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**{ Eso es cierto , Socio . Porque iba ser distinto en esta ocasion , tu siempre cumples con tus palabras al igual que la chica de tu equipo , le prometiste que traerias de vuelta a vuestro compañero , ¿ no ? } **dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` Sí , es cierto voy a rescatar a Kiba de su odio al igual que mi amigo ´ pensó Kaito con su animo arriba de nuevo , Ddraig y Kurama tenian una sonrisa en su rostro de animal ... o monstruo .

Kaito entonces sacó la fotografia de las chicas que conocio cuando estaba de viaje por el mundo , estaba triste al mismo tiempo de que ahora dos amigas que habia hecho en sus viajes ahora eran enemigas suyas , al mismo tiempo estaba por pedirle a Rias de decirle si le contaba o no del pasado de Kiba . Kaito sacó la foto que recibio de su hermano de su bolsillo .

`` ¿ Qué estas mirando Otsutsuki ? ´´ dijo Orito preguntandole acercandose y mirando la foto que tenia Kaito .

`` Oh nada una foto de mi ... ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole a su Orito , pero fue cortado por Orito cuando vio a la fotografia .

`` ¡ Woah ! ¡ Estas dos chicas son calientes ! ¡ Hey chicos ! ¡ Venid mirad esto ! ´´ dijo Orito mientras que llamaba a un grupo de chicos de la clase para que vieran la foto que tenia Kaito .

`` ¡ Chicos esperad ! ¡ Qué me estais asfixiando ! ´´ dijo Kaito siendo agobiado por sus compañeros de clase mientras que les hablaba .

`` Hey Otsutsuki , ¡¿ qué son estas 2 chicas calientes ?! ¡¿ Por qué no la presentaste a nosotros ?! ¡ Ya tienes a Rias-oneesama , Akeno-oneesama y Asi-san ! ´´ dijo Usugi en esta ocasion .

Kaito estaba siendo enterrado por sus compañeros de clase mientras que seguian discutiendo sobre como Kaito conocia a tantas chicas calientes , Kaito se estaba asfixiando hastq eu llego un puto en el que se levanto haciendo que sus compañeros se cayesen al suelo y Kaito estaba tomando aire .

`` ¿¡ Qué fuerte es Otsutsuki !? ´´ dijo Orito bajando ligeramente sus gafas mostrando la mitad de sus ojos .

`` Esas chicas de la foto no estan aquí , se encuentran en Italia ´´ dijo Kaito aún tomando el aire por casi morir asfixiado por sus compañeros de clase .

Kaito estaba mirando por la ventana de nuevo ... y abrio su ojo izquierdo al ver algo . Él miró hacía atras en la imagen que estaba sosteniendo y de nuevo a la ventana .

` Esto ... no puede ser ´ pensó Kaito sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo .

Entonces Kaito salio corriendo de la sala de clase , parecia que había viso algo que le sorprendio .

`` Que le ha pasado ... ´´ dijo Orito .

`` ¿ Por qué ha salido disparado asi de la clase ? ´´ dijo Usugi preguntandole .

Asia que estaba en salón de clases todo el tiempo mostró una expresion de preocupación .

` Kaito-san ... ` pensó Asia estando preocupado por Kaito .

**( En la entrada de la Academia Kuoh ) **

Kaito llegó a la puerta de la entrada de la academia Kuoh . Él estaba mirando alrededor en busca de algo o de alguien .

` Mierda . Debe de haberlas perdido ´ pensó Kaito sintiendose frustado .

A continuación empezo a olfatear con su sentido del olfato de dragon en busca de una pista .

`` ¿ Otsutsuki-kun ? ¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí ? ´´ dijo una voz preguntandole .

Kaito se dio la vuelta para ver a Sona Sitri y su Reina Shinra Tsubaki caminando a su lado .

`` Oh . Hola Kaichou y Fuku-Kaichou . Yo estoy buscando algo que es todo ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa falsa diciendoles una mentira .

Kaichou fruncio el ceño al escuchar eso .

`` No es agradable que usted mienta Otsutsuki-kun . Nos quedamos aquí todo el tiempo . Tsubaki y yo te vi corriendo a la entrada de la puerta buscando a alguién ´´ dijo Souna hablando con Kaito .

En el momento en que Souna le dijo eso el ojo izquierdo de Kaito se abrio .

`` E-Espera . ¡¿ Estabas aquí todo el tiempo ?! . Entonces Kaichou , ¿¡ tal vez has visto estos dos ?! ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole mientras que sacaba la foto que tenia Itachi en su album y se la muestra a Kaichou .

Tanto Souna y Tsubaki sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la imagen que tenia Kaito .

`` Sí , las hemos visto . Pero , ¿ por qué tienes una foto de ellas ? ´´ dijo Sona preguntandole a Kaito .

`` No ... Estan realmente aquí ... ¡ Gracias Kaichou , Fuku-Kaichou ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras corria rapidamente de la puerta de la entrada de la academia .

`` ¡ E-Espera ! ¡ Otsutsuki-kun ! ¡ La escuela aún no ha terminado ! ´´ gritó Souna a Kaito .

Kaito ignoro lo que le había dicho Kaichou y comenzó a buscar a Irina y Xenovia . Kaito estaba cogiendo su telefono movil y marcaba un numero determinado .

`` Hola digame , ¿ puedo ayudarte en algo , Kaito ? ´´ dijo Itachi contestando al telefono movil .

`` ¡ Nii-san ! ¡ Ya estan aquí ! ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono rapido .

`` Te refieres ha ... ´´ dijo Itachi sabiendo a lo que se referia Kaito .

`` Sí , Irina y Xenovia han llegado ´´ dijo Kaito afirmando lo que estaba diciendo Kaito .

`` En menudo momento aparecen esas dos ´´ dijo Itachi a traves de el telefono .

`` ¡ Lo se ! ¡ Actualmente las estoy tratando de localizarlas a ambas ! ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ¡ Muy bien ! ¡ Yo te ayudare ! ¡ Ya sabes lo que dicen , dos ninjas son mejores que uno ! ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa , aunque Kaito lo sabia .

`` Si me las encuentro en primer lugar , te dire donde estan . Tu las llevaras de nuevo a mi apartamento . ¡ Mantenlas ocupadas hasta que yo regrese con Asia ! ¡ Cuando vuelva , actua como si supieras de que soy un demonio frente a ellas ! Si lo que dijo es cierto , entonces la gente de la Iglesia odia a los demonios ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole a su hermano .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Itachi .

* COLGAR *

Kaito colgo el telefono y empezó a saltar sobre un tejado a otro como un ninja mientras que corria a altas velocidades como ninja que es . Estaba tratando de sentir la presencia de el Poder Santo .

`` !? ´´

Kaito se detuvo en una cierta azotea y estuvo olfatenado el aier de su alrededor haber si podia oler a sus amigas ahora enemigas .

Simplemente no demasiado lejos de su posición , hay dos personas caminando mientras que estaban vestidas con una capa con capucha blanca con la capucha que cubria la cabeza . Uno de ellos llevaban algo envuelto en vendas en su espalda .

` Tienen que ser ellas . Esas tienen que ser un Excalibur ´ pensó Kaito confirmando lo que vio . Sacó su telefono y llamó a su hermano mayor .

`` Nii-san , las encontre . Estan en ... ´´ dijo Kaito a su hermano .

**( Fuera del apartamento de Kaito ) **

* ESCALOFRIOS ... *

` ... Y pensar que con solamente sentir el poder que viene de un Excalibur me puede hacer temblar . Ser un demonio puede estar en desventaja a veces ... Gracias a que soy un hibrido , mitad demonio y mitad dragon ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Una gota de sudor corre por la mejilla de Kaito . Su mano se encuentra actualmente en el pomo de la puerta . Pero no ha abierto la puerta todavia .

`` ¿ Kai-san ? ¿ Ocurre algo malo ? ´´ dijo Asia no pudiendo sentir nada y preguntandole a Kaito .

` ... Tal vez es hora de que yo le enseñe a sentir presencias ... ´ pensó Kaito mirandola por un rato .

`` No es nada ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa falsa .

* ABRIR *

`` Nii-san , estamos de vuelta ´´ dijo Kaito al entrar en el apartamento .

`` Oh Kaito . Bienvenido de nuevo . ¿ Qué pasa ? Te ves palido ´´ dijo Itachi dandole la bienvenida .

Kaito miró a su hermano y respiró hondo para calmarse . Luego miró a la gente que que se sienta en el lado opuesto de Itachi . Habia dos mujeres que Kaito conocia bien de sus viajes . Ambas eran jovenes extranjeras con un rosario que cuelga alrededor de su pecho .

` No han cambiado para nada ... ´ pensó Kaito mientras que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Oh , Kaito creo que ambos ya os conoceis , cuando os encontraesisteis en Roma ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Una chica con un pelo castaño con dos coletas y otra con el pelo de color azul y mechon verde con ojos serios . Kaito admitio que siempre eran hermosas . Ambas de ellas llevaban una tunica blanca .

Kaito le crecio una sonrisa de nostalgia y sonrie con normalidad .

`` Me alegro de volver a verlos de nuevo , Irina , Xenovia . Me sorprendi de que os encontraseis con mi hermano ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa .

`` Me alegro de volver a verte , Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Irina con mucha felicidad

Sin embargo Xenovia ...

Ella estaba mirando fijamente a Kaito durante mucho tiempo .

` ... Maldición ... creo que ella ya sabe que soy un demonio ... ´ pensó Kaito mientras sigue sonriendo .

**( En la habitación de Kaito ) **

`` Estoy tan contenta de que los dos esteis a salvo ´´ dijo Rias mientras que abrazaba con fuerza a Kaito y a Asia .

Irina y Xenovia habían dejado el apartamento de Kaito después de hablar durante 30 minutos . Ella les dijo que ella nacio en Japón , hasta que sus padres decidieron al extranjero . Al parecer , llegó aquí porque es el pueblo que vivia en cuando era niño . Ella dijo que la razón por la que fueron a Inglaterra es a causa del trabajo de sus padres . Parecia que sus padres se relacionan con la Iglesia .

Tanto Kaito y Asia trataron de no involucrarse demasiado con ellos y dejaron la conversación a Itachi . Especialmente desde que Asia no queria entrar en contacto con personas relacionadas con la Iglesia y más que ahora era un demonio .

Kaito había obligado a Asia de hacer algo y le hizo que esperase en su habitación . Después de que Rias haya vuelto a casa . También llegó a casa con un rostro pálido . Después de que las medidas de seguridad tanto de Kaito y Asia , así ... principalmente por Kaito .

`` ¿ Estais heridos ? Creo que sabian acerca de que nosotros somos demonios , pero creo que no podian poner una mano sobre nosotros en una residencia normal y sobre todo delante de tu hermano mayor que ellos piensan que es un ser humano normal ´´ dijo Rias preocupada por sus siervos .

`` Tanto Kai-san y yo estamos seguros , Buchou-san ´´ dijo Asia mientras que seguia siendo abrazada por Rias .

Pero Rias simplemente abrazaba a Kaito y Asia aún más fuerte , pero sobre todo estaba preocupada por Kaito .

`` Aaah , Kai , Asia . Me alegro ... Si algo llegara a sucederte a ti y Asia , yo ... Después de la actividad normal del club me llamo Sona y estaba escuchando la historia de las personas relacionadas con la Iglesia entrando en la ciudad . Y también he oido que tienen una espada santa con ellas ´´ dijo Rias muy preocupada por sus siervos .

` Así que Buchou llegó tarde a casa porque tenia una charla con Kaichou ... ´ pensó Kaito , todavia siendo abrazada por Rias .

Rias dijo que cuando llego cerca del apartamento , se dio cuenta de la presencia anormal y vino corriendo allí . Incluso confesó que pensó en lo peor cuando ella entró en la casa y sintió la presencia de un fuerte poder sagrado . Parecia que sus corazón latia muy rapido .

`` Pensé en lo peor que podria haber pasado a mis siervos lindos . Me prepare para lo peor de los escenarios sabes ... ? No sé lo que haria si ustedes os hubiera ocurrido algo ... ´´ dijo Rias .

A pesar de que Rias ve a Asia como su rival en el amor y su sierva . Ella todavia considera a Asia como su hermana pequeña . Al igual que Kaito .

Rias dio un suspiró de alivio y derramó una lagrima después de confirmar la seguridad . Ella debe haber estado extremadamente preocupado por Kaito y Asia .

`` Buchou , yo soy bastante fuerte también lo sabe . Usted no tiene que preocuparse tanto ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que su amo ya no le abrazaba .

`` De acuerdo con Sona , que había conocido a los dos de la Iglesia , quieren negociar conmigo , el demonio Rias Gremory , que tiene esta ciudad como su territorio ´´ dijo Rias explicandoles .

`` ¿ La gente de la Iglesia quieren negociar con los demonios ? ´´ pregunto Kaito con una ceja levantada .

Rias asintio ante la pregunta de Kaito .

` Wow ... Esto es algo nuevo ... Los demonio y la gente de la Iglesia son enemigos . Y la negociacion viene de ellos , eh ... ´ pensó Kaito .

`` ¿ Entonces es un pacto ? ¿ O una solicitud ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando a su amo .

`` ... No estoy segura de lo que estan planeando , pero están planeando venir a la sala del club después de la escuela por la mañana . Al parecer prometieron a Dios que no nos van atacar ´´ dijo Rias explicandoles .

`` ¿ Puedes creerlo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` Tenemos que hacerlo . Tenemos que creer en sus creencias , ya que son los creyentes de Dios y que estamos llegando a pedir algo a los demonios cuando se supone que debemos ser seres malignos a ellos . Ellos parecen estar bajo presion y es cierto que es un problema . Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ... De su historia , los sacerdotes que fueron enviados a esta ciudad siguen siendo asesinados ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo .

` ¿ Los sacerdotes que fueron enviados aquí siguen siendo asesinados ? ¿ Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ... ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente con una expresion seria en su rostro .

Los ojos de Rias se convirtieron en fuertes y ella también tenia una cara seria como ella piensa lo mismo que Kaito . A continuación miró por la ventana ya que comenzó a llover fuertemente fuera .

**( En cierta calle ) **

Kiba estaba caminando sin necesidad de utilizar un paraguas bajo la lluvia .

* SPLASH *

Kiba abrio los ojos al escuchar un sonido de agua que es diferente del sonido de la lluvia . Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio lo que hizo ese sonido .

Es un sacerdote delante de él . Él tiene una cruz colgando alrededor de su cuello . Son una de las cosas que odiaba Kiba . El objetivo de su odio .

Pero ...

El sacerdote tiene un rastro de sangre en el estomago y cuando tose un poco de sangre , que luego se desploma en el suelo .

`` !? ´´

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron aún más cuando vio colapsar al sacerdote en el suelo . Estaba muerto .

` ¡ Ha sido atacado ! ¡¿ Por quién ?! ¡¿ Enemigos ?! ´ pensó Kiba .

Luego sintio una presencia anormal y creo una espada demoniaca en el instante .

` ¡ Intención de matar ! ´ pensó Kiba .

* ESCALOFRIOS *

En un reflejo de un metal bajo la lluvia , Kiba pudo ver una chispa .

Kiba avanzo hacía el lugar donde se encontraba la intención de matar estaba acercandose a Kiba , hay alguien empuñando una espada larga .

Esa persona está usando la misma ropa que el sacerdote que acaba de morir delante de Kiba .

` Otro sacerdote ... Excepto , este esta emitiendo una poderosa intención de matar con claridad ´ pensó Kiba .

`` Yahooooo . Hola pequeño demonio - ´´ dijo una voz masculina .

Kiba estaba mirando al sacerdote que le estaba dando una sonrisa repugnante .

Un sacerdote loco de pelo de color blanco , Freed Zelzan . Él es el único derrotado por Kaito dentro de un instante .

Él está mostrando una sonrisa repugnante que esta haciendo enfurecer a un Kiba apagado .

`` ¿ Quién eres tu ? ¿ Eres tu el que asesino a este sacerdote ? Estoy de muy mal humor hoy , por lo que me voy ´´ dijo Kiba con un tono enojado , pero simplemente se rio .

`` Hahahahahahahahaha , soy Freed Zelzan . Sí . Yo mate a ese sacerdote de mierda de ahi . ¿ Qué ? ¿ Estas de mal humor ? ¡ Eso es un buen momento ! ¡ Maravilloso ! ¡ En mi caso estoy muy feliz de que voy a soltar algunas lagrimas por poder matarte demonio elegante ! ´´ dijo Freed como si se estuviese divertiendo .

En el momento en que termino de hablar se lanzo sobre Kiba .

Kiba intercepto su ataque con su espada demoniaca y chocando con la espada de Freed . De repente , la espada larga del sacerdote loco estaba manejando comenzó a emitir un aura santa .

` ¡ Esta luz ! ¡ Esa aura ! ¡ Este brillo ! ´ pensó Kiba entendiendo lo que era .

`` ¡ Excalibur ! ´´ gritó Kiba con rabia y odio .

`` Exacto - ¡ Hahahahahahahahahaha ! Me estaba aburriendo de la caza de sacerdotes , por lo que esto es un buen momento . Muy bien . Me encanta este momento . Mi Excalibur-chan y su espada demoniaca , ¿ puedes dejarme comprobar cuál es la más fuerte ? ¡ Hyahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Dejame disfrutar más al tratar de matarte ! ´´ dijo Freed con una sonrisa de felicidad .

La espada que portaba el sacerdote loco era una Excalibur .

`` ¡ Holy Eareser ! ¡ Esta es la espada de la oscuridad que consume toda la luz ! ´´ gritó Kiba .

La hoja de la espada se convierte en un color negro y comienza a producir una oscuridad profunda y comenzaron a producir como tentaculos y empezaron a salir disparados hacia la espada santa de Freed . En el momento en que esos tentaculos oscuros entraron en contacto con la espada santa , se quemaron en el acto .

`` !? ´´

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahaha ! ¡ No hay manera de que su pedazo de mierda de espada demoniaca pueda vencer a mi Excalibur-chan ! ¡ Idiota ! ´´ dijo Freed

`` Tch . Estaba poniendo a prueba tu espada . Queria ver si era real o no . Ahora ... ¡ No voy a dudar en romper tanto a ti como a su espada ! ¡ Haaahhhhhhh - ! ´´ dijo Kiba con una mirada de odio .

Kiba corre ciegamente hacía Freed y comenzó a chocar su espada con la de Freed como un maniaco .

* KHINGG * * KLANG * * GIN *

`` ¡ Debil ! ´´ gritó Freed locamente .

* CORTE * * CORTE *

`` ¡ Arghhh ! ´´ gritó Kiba de dolor cuando sintio en su hombro derecho y en su muslo izquierdo le habian hecho un corte por la Espada Santa .

`` Jajajajajajaja . ¿ He dicho que esta espada está hecho solamente para matar demonios de mierda como tu ? ´´ dijo Freed mirando abajo a Kiba en el suelo .

`` Maldito ... ´´ dijo Kiba mirando airadamente a Freed .

`` Ja . Adios - Fue divertido mientrs duro ´´ dijo Freed despidiendose de Kiba y apunto de eliminar a Kiba con su espada .

* ¡ KHING ! *

`` !? ´´ Tanto Freed y Kiba ampliaron sus ojos al ver a alguien de pie entre ellos .

La persona que se interponia entre ellos llevaba una capucha negra que casi no se podia ver en la noche . Tanto Freed y Kiba no podian decir quien era porque su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara de color blanca . Todo lo que saben es que él estaba bloqueando la espada de Freed con un cuchillo kunai .

`` ¿ Ara ? ´´ dijo Freed .

* BAM *

`` ¡ GUHAH ¡ ´´

La persona misteriosa le dio a Freed un puñetazo en el estomago . Haciendo que Freed retrocediera hacia atras .

`` Maldito seas ... ¿¡ Quién eres tu !? ´´ gritó Freed a la persona misteriosa .

`` ... ´´ La persona misteriosa solamente se quedó tranquilo sin decir nada .

Un pequeño circulo mágico a continuación aparecio en la oreja izquierda de Freed .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ dijo Freed .

Freed coloca su mano alzada en el bolsillo .

`` ¡ Parece que alguién me esta llamando ! ¡ Nos vemos más tarde - ! ´´ dijo Freed mientras que parecia tener algo en la mano .

* FLASH *

Lanzó una pequeña bola al suelo que causo un repentino estallido de luz brillante cegadora . Kiba y la persona misteriosa se habian protegido los ojos con los brazos antes de que Freed lanzase la pelota .

`` ... ´´ La persona misteriosa se quedó allí .

`` ... ¿ Quién eres ? ... ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando a la persona misteriosa .

Se vuelve un poco la cabeza para ver a Kiba totalmente curado de las heridas que ya han recibido de la espada sagrada .

`` ... ´´

El misterioso personaje no dijo nada . Al ver que Kiba es capaz de caminar bien , que desaparecen en alta velocidad . Dejando a Kiba solo en la calle .

**( En la academia Kuoh ) **

Al dia siguiente , después de la escuela .

Los miembros del grupo Gremory , se reunieron en la sala del club . En el sofa , Rias junto con Akeno y las dos `` invitadas ´´ estaban sentadas . Kiba y Koneko estaban sentadas en un rincón de la habitación escuchando su conversación mientras que Kaito y Asia estaban cerca de la ventana . Asia se encontraba nerviosa por las dos personas de la Iglesia . Desde que las dos llegaron a la sala del club , los demonios no dejaron de sentir algo . Sus instintos como demonios decían que era peligrosos . Rias y Akeno estaban hablando con ellas con una cara seria . Pero el más peligroso era Kiba . Él estaba mirando a las dos a regañadientes . Él los mira como si estuviera a punto de ir a cortalas en cualquier momento . Eran las creyented de Dios que Kiba odiaba .

` Nii-san me dijo que la última noche , Kiba ya se ha encontrado con ese sacerdote loco ... espero que este bien ... ´ pensó Kaito que estaba preocupado por Kiba .

La primera en hablar fue Shidou Irina .

`` Recientemente fueron robadas las Espadas Santas Excaliburs que se mantuvieron por la Iglesia Catolica en la Sede del Vaticano , la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental ´´ dijo Irina explicandoles .

` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Las Excaliburs fueron robadas ? ¿ Eso implica con el encuentro de Freed con su Excalibur como Nii-san descibrio ? Pero , ¿ comó puede las Excaliburs haber sido robadas de los catolicos , los protestantes y los ortodoxos orientales ? ¿ Fue Freed quién lo hizo ? Tal vez deberia pedirle a Raynare y a sus amigos para que me ayuden en esto ... ´ pensó Kaito cruzando las manos tratando de planear las cosas por delante .

`` La Excalibur no existe ´´ dijo Rias mientras que mira a Kaito . Esta última notificación lo que su maestro había dicho y Kaito se limitio a asentir , mostrando que entendía la situación .

`` Lo siento . Uno de mis siervos se ha convertido recientemente en un demonio , ¿ así que podemos continuar esta conversación al explicar sobre las Excaliburs ? ´´ dijo Rias pidiendole la petición , a lo que Irina asintió y le explico a Kaito .

`` Kai-kun . La Excalibur se rompio en la guerra hace mucho tiempo ´´ dijo Irina mirando a Kaito . A lo que Kaito asintio con la cabeza .

`` Ahora parece esto ´´ dijo Xenovia coguiendo su arma , que estaba cubierta por una tela y revelando a Kaito . Lo que parecía ser una espada larga .

`` Este es la Excalibur ´´ dijo Xenovia .

* ESCALOFRIOS *

En el momento en que Kaito lo miró , sintió algo corriendo por todo su cuerpo , una sensación de miedo y un frio a traves de todo su cuerpo . Miedo . Temor

` Esa espada es peligrosa ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` La Excalibur se rompió en pedazos durante la guerra hace mucho tiempo . Los fragmentos fueron recogidos y se convirtieron en una nueva forma de alquimia . Fue hecho en 7 espadas . Esta es una de ellas ´´ dijo Xenovia explicandoles .

`` La Excalibur que sostengo es la `` Excalibur Destruction ´´ Es una de las 7 Espadas Santas que fueron creadas . La Iglesia Catolica tiene el control de la misma ´´ dijo Xenovia envolviendo la espada en su tela .

Kaito estaba observando la tela que estaba envuelta en la Excalibur Destrucción con cuidado .

` Hay simbolos de hechizos sobre la tela . ¿ Tendra la espada un sello especial ? ´ pensó Kaito .

Irina también sacó algo que parecia ser una larga cuerda . Esa cuerda empezó a moverse como si estuviera viva .

La cuerda cambio su forma en frente de todo el mundo y se convirtio en una katana .

`` La mía es `` Excalibur Mimic ´´ . Puede cambiar su forma a lo que quiera por lo que es muy util para llevar alrededor . Al igual que esta cada `` Excalibur ´´ tiene su capacidad única . Éste está en la posesión de la Iglesia protestante ´´ dijo Irina hablando con orgullo .

`` Irina ... No hay razón para decir a estos demonios de la capacidad de la Excalibur , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Xenovia hablando con Irina .

`` Ara Xenovia . Incluso si son demonios que todavía tienen que formar una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación . Además , incluso si la capacidad de mi espada se revela , no voy a caer contra los demonios de aqui ´´ dijo Irina con un tono de confianza .

`` !? ´´

Kaito pudo notar una intención de matar en el salón del club ...

Era Kiba . Él estaba mirando a las Excaliburs y las dos mujeres con una cara de miedo que nunca había visto antes . Así es ... Kiba guarda un rencor contra Excalibur .

` No lo voy a culpar ... Él probablemente nunca pensó que iba a encontrarse con los Excaliburs aquí ... Y ahora era justo aquí en frente de él . Por favor , Kiba no te dejes llevar por el odio . No vayas a saltar en ellas ´ pensó Kaito preocupado por Kiba .

`` ... Entonces , ¿ qué hace las Excaliburs robados tienen que ver con este país ubicado en el este del mundo ? ´´ dijo Rias continuando hablando con la misma actitud . Ella no se echa para atrás , incluso si es un Excalibur esta delante de ella .

`` La Iglesia Catolica estaba en posesión de dos Excaliburs incluyendo la mia . La iglesia protestante también tenía dos . También en la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental había dos también . La última de ellas se perdio en la guerra anterior entre Dios , los demonios y los ángeles caidos . Un Excalibur fue robada de cada Iglesia . Los que robaron escaparon a Japón y los trajeron a esta ciudad ´´ dijo Xenovia explicando .

` Freed Zelzan ... ´ pensó Kaito frunciendo el ceño sabiendo de inmediato que era el culpable de esos robos .

Rias pone su mano en la frente y respiro .

`` Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes . ¿ Así que quienes son los robaron las Excaliburs ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandoles .

`` Los que robaron las Excaliburs fueron los Grigori ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo .

Tanto Kaito y Rias abrieron los ojos en sorpresa ante la respuesta escuchada .

`` ¿ Las espadas sagradas fueron tomadas por la organización de los ángeles caidos ? No es una cuestion de error . Pero sin duda sería los angeles caidos cuando se trata de robar a ellos . Para los demonios que trabajan en la parte superior , las espadas santas no les da mucho interes ´´ dijo Rias dando su opinión .

`` Sabemos que el principal culpable de que robo las Excaliburs fue uno de los lideres de Grigori , Kokabiel ´´ dijo Xenovia al culpable de todo .

`` Kokabiel ... Uno de los lideres de los ángeles caidos que sobrevivieron a las guerras anteriores desde la antiguedad ... yo nunca esperaba escuchar el nombre que aparece en la Biblia ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo al escuchar ese nombre .

` ¡¿ Kokabiel ?! ¡¿ Eso significa que Freed esta trabajando directamente bajo uno de los lideres de los Ángeles Caidos ?! ´ pensó Kaito tratando de resolver el rompecabezas con su información limitada .

`` Enviamos sacerdotes exorcistas , a este pueblo en secreto pero parece que perdieron la vida ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Nuestra solicitud ... No . Nuestro fin es no tener a ningún demonio se entrometa en la batalla entre nosotros y los ángeles caidos para las Excaliburs . En otras palabras , nosotras vinimos para decirles que no interfieran con este incidente ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Los ojos de Rias cambiaron después de escuchar la forma en que hablo Xenovia .

`` Esa manera de hablar ¿ Es una restricción ? ¿ Tu estas pesando que podriamos colaborar con esos ángeles caidos ? ¿ Tal vez para que podamos trabajar en equipo con ellos para hacer algo con Excalibur ? ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono enojada .

`` La sede piensan que tal vez no sea imposible ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Había escalofrios dentro de los ojos de Rias .

` ¡ Mierda ... Ella está enojado ! ´ pensó Kaito con sudor cayendo por la cabeza al sentir las energias demoniacas de Rias estaban aumentando .

Kaito entendia porque su amo está loco . Los enemigos llegaron hasta el final a su territorio . Luego le dice que no a participar y no entrometerse .

`` Los altos mandos no confián en los demonios y en los ángeles caidos . Se nos ordenó como `` Si las espadas santas son quitadas del lado de Dios , entonces los demonios también estaran felices , ¿ no ? ´´ Los ángeles caidos también se beneficiarian de ella . Por estas razones , no será raro para ellos para formar una alianza . Es por eso que le estamos dando una advertencia . Si tu formas una alianza con el ángel caido Kokabiel entonces vamos a eliminar todos ustedes . Incluso si tu eres la hermana pequeña del Maou , por nuestro jefe ´´ dijo Xenovia sin importarle la mirada de Rias .

`` Sí sabes que yo soy la hermana de un Maou , entonces significa que tu tiene un montón de conexiones con los de arriba en la Iglesia . A continuación voy a decirlo . No vamos a formar una alianza con los ángeles caidos . Nunca . En el nombre de la casa Gremory . ¡ No voy a hacer algo que ensucie el nombre de nuestro Maou ! ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono severo .

La sala del club se había convertido en una situación conflictiva para ambas partes . Pero Xenovia rió .

`` Fufufufu . La audencia que es lo suficientemente bueno . Yo tenía que advetirle en caso de que Kokabiel se esconde a si mismo en esta ciudad junto con las tres Excaliburs . Si algo llegara a suceder , sería la de ser odiado por el peloton en la sede de la Iglesia . Bueno no vamos a pedir la cooperación . Si se va a formar una alianza con el lado de Dios temporalmente , entonces afectaria a el equilibrio de las tres facciones . Sobre todo si es la hermana pequeña de un Maou ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Tras escuchar su frase la expresion de Rias se suavizó y respiró .

`` ¿ Dondé está la persona que envio la Iglesia Ortodoxa ?´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Xenovia .

`` Tienen esa persona en suspenso para este caso . Estan planeando para proteger la última Excalibur si Irina y yo fallamos ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo a la pregunta de Rias .

`` ¿ Así qué solamente ustedes dos ? ¿ Vais a recuperar las Excaliburs de uno de los lideres caidos con apenas dos de vosotras ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando con un tono normal . Haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirase , pero Kaito no se inmuto ante las miradas .

Irina y Xenovia dijeron a Kaito con unos ojos rectos .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Tengo la misma vista que Irina , pero si es posible , no quiero morir ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ... ¿ Ustedes vinieron aquí a Japon preparadas para morir ? La creencia en su enseñanza es extrema como siempre ´´ dijo Rias con una expresion de asombro .

`` No hables mal de nuestras creencias , Rias Gremory , ¿ no , Xenovia ? ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Correcto . También la Iglesia decidió que seria mejor eliminar todas las Excaliburs en lugar de dejar que esten en manos de los ángeles caídos . Nuestro objetivo minimo es conseguir que los Excaliburs esten lejos de los ángeles caidos . Para lograr esto , esta bien que muramos . La única manera de luchar contra los Excaliburs son Excaliburs ´´ dijo Xenovia .

` Sus ideales se parecen mucho a las creencias de los ninjas siempre es que la misión se lleve a cabo ... pero prefiero fallar en una mision que antes dejar tirado a un compañero y amigo ´ pensó Kaito en su cabeza .

`` ¿ Es posible con solamente ustedes dos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Bueno , no vamos a morir en vano ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo a la pregunta de Rias .

`` Tu pareces confiada , ¿ tienes un arma secreta ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Tal vez . Voy a dejar a su imaginación ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ´´

Después de eso , los dos de ellos solamente miraron el uno al otro y la conversación se detuvo . Irina y Xenovia se miraron y se pusieron de pie .

`` Entonces vamos a despedirnos ahora . Vamos Irina ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ Así qué no va a beber su té ? Puedo preparar una merienda para ti ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Nosotras no lo necesitamos ´´ dijo Xenovia declinando la oferta de Buchou con la mano .

`` Lo siento . Nos vemos ´´ dijo Irina .

Irina también se disculpo con la mano . Ellas no aceptaron la oferta de Rias y las dos se levantaron para salir de la sala del club . Entonces ambas miraron a la misma dirección . Fue a Asia que estaba junto con Kaito .

` Tengo una mala sensación ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` Cuando te vi en el apartamento de Kaito ... pensé que tal vez tu eres ¿ Eres la Bruja Asia Argento ? Nunca esperé que te reunieras en un lugar como este ´´ dijo Xenovia .

El cuerpo de Asia se sacudió después de que ella fuese llamada bruja . El ojo izquierdo de Kaito se estaban afilando . Él esta enojado ... muy enojado .

`` ¿ Eres la Bruja rumoreada ? Tu eras la Ex Santo Maiden que tiene el poder que también puede curar a los demonios y a los ángeles caidos , ¿ verdad ? He oido que se le envio algún lugar después de ser exiliada , pero nunca pensé que te convertirias en un demonio ´´ dijo Irina .

Asia no sabía como reaccionar a Irina y Xenovia .

`` ¡¿ Es ella ?! ´´ dijo Rias levantandose de su asiento . Sorprendida . Sin saber y darse cuenta de que Asia , su alfil , tiene la capacidad de curar a ambos demonios y ángeles caidos .

`` A-Asia ... ¿ Eres realmente la Santa Sacerdotisa ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` ... Ummmmmmmmm ... yo ... yo ´´ Asia no sabia que decir a su maestro .

`` Esta bien . No voy a decir a los altos mandos lo que vi aquí , así que puede estar segura . Las personas que estaban alrededor de la Santa Doncella Asia también recibiran sorprendió también ´´ dijo Irina con una sonrisa en su rostro . Eso solamente cabrea más a Kaito .

`` ... ´´

Asia hizo una expresion de perplejidad ante las palabras de Irina .

`` Pero pensar que te convertiste en un demonio . El que te llamansen una `` Santo Maiden ´´ . Has caido al lugar más bajo que podía . ¿ Todavia crees en nuestro Dios ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntando .

`` Xenovia . No hay manera de que ella , que se puso de parte de los demonios , aún cree en Dios ´´ dijo Irina con una cara de asombro .

`` No , puedo oler la creencia de ella . Podría ser una manera abstracta de decirlo . Pero soy sensible a estas cosas . Hay gente que traiciona sus enseñanzas y todavía tienen la culpa dentro ellos porque no pueden olvidar las enseñanzas puedo sentir algo similar viniendo de ella ´´ dijo Xenovia con los ojos agudos e Irina miró Asia aún más con los ojos interesados .

`` ¿ Es eso cierto ? Asia-san , ¿ tu todavias crees en Dios aunque te hayas convertido en un demonio ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando .

`` ... No puedo ponerlo a un lado . Yo creía en él durante toda mi vida ... ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo tristemente .

`` Si es así . Entonces tu debes ser cortada por nosotras en este mismo instante . Si se trata de ahora , puedo cortarte en el nombre de Dios . Incluso si tu tienes el pecado , nuestra voluntad es la de Dios ´´ dijo Xenovia cogiendo su espada .

* ¡ PRANGG ! * * ¡ THUMM ! * * ¡ THUDDSSSSSS ! *

Xenovia fue expulsada de la sala del club a traves de la ventana de al lado de Kaito y Asia . Ella fue lanzada con tanta fuerza que la llevo contra el suelo . Salto sobre una superficie humeda .

`` Guhh ... ´´

* PASO *

`` !? ´´

Xenovia mira mientras se levantaba . Frente a Xenovia no es otro que Kaito realmente furioso .

`` No te atrevas a tocarla ´´ dijo Kaito friamente a Xenovia , sintiendo un escalofrio a su columna vertebral .

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´

`` ¡ Kai-san ! ´´

Rias y Asia gritaron desde la habitación del club .

`` Si te acercas a Asia , no te voy a perdonar . Incluso si eres tu Xenovia . La has llamado bruja , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Kaito realmente enfadado .

`` Sí lo he hecho . Ahora mismo es un ser al menos digno de ser llamada una bruja ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que se sacudia a si misma .

Kaito le estaban creciendo caninos en sus mandibulas y mordiendose los dientes muy duro y hizo ruido con los dientes a causa de la ira que tenia hacia ella .

`` ¡ Ni siquiera una sola persona la ayudó cuando ella necesitaba ayuda ! ¡ Los que no pueden comprender la bondad de Asia son un moton de idiotas ! ¡ También es malo que ninguno de ellos tratasen de convertirse en su amiga ! ´´ gritó Kaito mientras que apuntaba a Xenovia .

`` ¿ Crees que la Santa Doncella necesita amigos ? Lo que es importante es la caridad a los demás . Las Sagradas Doncellas se acaban cuando buscan amistad y el amor de los demás . Ella podria haber continuado viviendo con el amor de Dios . Así Asia Argento , ¿ de verdad tiene el derecho de ser una Santo Doncella desde el principio ? ´´ dijo Xenovia replicando .

`` Tú ... ¡ Ustedes egoistamente la convertisteis en una Santo Doncella ! ¡¿ Ustedes la abandonaron porque ella es diferente de los buscan ?! ¡¿ Qué encanto hay ahi ?! ´´ dijo Kaito con un gran tono de odio .

Kaito realmente estaba empezando a odiar a Dios ... ¿ Cómo puede Dios hacer algo como esto ... Para alguién como Asia que es tan amable de corazón .

`` ¡ Ninguno de ustedes saben por lo que ella pasó ! ¡¿ Qué Dios ?! ¡¿ Qué amor ?! ¡ Qué Dios ni siquiera hace nada cuando Asia estaba en una situación peligrosa ! ´´ dijo Kaito completamente enojado .

`` Dios la amaba . Si no pasó nada , entonces significa que ella no creía en él lo suficiente , o su creencia era falsa ´´ dijo Xenovia con calma .

`` ¡ Asia ni siquiera sabía que sanó a un demonio en ese momento ! ¡ Fue ustedes que deberian tomar la responsabilidad ! ¡ No a Asia ! ¿¡ Comó se puede incluso dejar que un demonio se acerque a ella !? ¡ Es a vosotros que Dios debe castigar y no Asia ! ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ¡¿ Cómo te atreves ?! ¿ Qué es esa bruja para ti ? ´´ dijo Xenovia quebrando en ese momento .

`` ¡ No te atrevas de llamar a Asia de nuevo ! ¡ Ella es mi familia ! ¡ Ella es mi amiga ! ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono alto y claro como el coloca su puño cerrado sobre el pecho izquierdo .

Todo el mundo de la vieja escuela bajaron e Irina se esta colocando al lado de Xenovia .

`` Xenovia , ¿ estas bien ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando

Kaito estaba sancando mucho del chakra de Kurama enviando a las dos exorcistas escalofrios . A continuación señala a Irina y Xenovia .

`` Ustedes ... Ustedes son a las que no perdonare ... Por hablar mal de Asia . Ustedes ni squieran saben por todo el dolor que ella tenía cuando ustedes la abandonarón ... ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono en el que entendia muy bien el dolor de Asia .

`` ¡ Si alguno de ustedes , la Iglesia tratan de tocarla de nuevo , voy a por todos vosotros como enemigos ! ´´ dijo Kaito declarando

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´

`` ¡ Kai-san ! ´´

Rias y Asia todo el mundo estaban en shocks de lo que Kaito acaba de decir .

Xenovia afiló sus ojos ante la provocación de Kaito .

`` ¿ Es una declaración para todos nosotros de los que son de la Iglesia ? Hoh . Algo grande que sale de un solo demonio . Rias Gremory , creo que no te ha educado bien´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¡ No te atrevas a cambiar de tema ! ¡ Fuiste tu quien comenzó todo esto ! ¡ Si tuvieramos que culpar a alguién , es a ustedes dos ! ¡ La Iglesia no os ha edicado bien ! ´´ dijo Kaito rugiendo mientras que apuntaba a Xenovia e Irina .

`` Tch ´´ dijo Xenovia haciendo ruidos con la lengua .

`` Caray ... Mira en que nos metiste Xenovia ´´ dijo Irina quejandose .

`` Eso es un buen momento . Yo seré tu oponente ´´ dijo una voz .

`` !? ´´

Todo el mundo miró a Kiba . Él estaba llevando su espada , y había una enorme aura de intención de matar que sale de su cuerpo .

`` ¿ Quién eres ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntando .

`` Yo soy tu senpai . Aunque al parecer era un fracaso ´´ dijo Kiba sonriendo y en un instante un número incontables de espadas demoniacas aparecieron en el suelo .

**Y aqui el capitulo 12 del grimorio de los seis caminos espero que todo el mundo lo disfrute **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis leidos fanfics que todo el mundo de seguro lee y comenta . **

**Bueno como había prometido después de acabe de escribir los dos capitulo del Jinchuriki iba a escribir los dos del Grirmorio , además de que mi amigo que había chantajeado el muy piezancos ... pero llegara mi momento de mi venganza para el chantajista . **

**Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todo el mundo disfrute de mi capitulo del Grimorio . **

**Capitulo 13 **

**( Fuera del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

`` Vamos a empezar ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que golpeaba su mano izquierda con su mano derecha . Mientras que Kiba se encontraba junto con Kaito .

Irina y Xenovia tomaron sus mantos blancos y se los quitaban y vestian ropas negras con el proposito de la batalla . Ellas estaban mostrando sus pieles pero parecía ... ¿ Cómo se podria decir ? ¿ Erotico ? . Xenovia tomó el paño de su arma y reveló su Excalibur . El Excalibur que Irina Shidou también se había convertido en la forma de una katana .

Mientras tanto Kaito levantó la mano .

`` Xenovia , Irina ¿ Os importa si os preguntó una cosa a las dos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a las dos con un tono un poco de vergüenza .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Kaito-kun ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando .

`` ¿ Quién prepara los trajes de batalla para ustedes dos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` La Iglesia los hizo . ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Irina respondiendo y preguntando al mismo tiempo .

`` ... No . No importa ... ´´ dijo Kaito dandose por vencido mientras que se pellizcaba la nariz .

Queria decir que podia ver claramente las curvas de sus cuerpos . Pero creia que era demasiado grosero decirlo .

`` Je . Podria ser interesante para probar la fuerza de los siervos de Rias Gremory . Además , estoy interesada en la fuerza de el llamado senpai ´´ dijo Xenovia hablando con un tono de confianza mientras que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro .

` Me pregunto lo que quiere decir con sempai ... debo pedirle a Buchou acerca de esto más adelante ´ pensó Kaito por un segundo .

**[ ¿ Crees que a lo mejor ese mocoso de Kiba estaba relacionado con algo de la Iglesia ] **dijo Kurama hablando en la mente de Kaito .

` Puede ser porque parece que Kiba tiene unas intenciones de oido y de matar hacia ellas ´ pensó Kaito analiticamente la situación de su amigo .

`` ... Kiba . Me quedó con Xenovia . Tu te quedas con Irina ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con Kiba .

`` Me parece bien . Eso sí , no te pongas en mi camino ´´ dijo Kiba friamente a Kaito .

Kaito miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido . Pero Kaito optó por centrarse de nuevo en el combate .

Mientras tanto Akeno comenzó a poner una barrera para los combatientes . Con esta barrera podrian luchar un poco más prudentemente .

Entonces Kaito dirigió su mirada a Asia .

`` Asia . Necesito que ayudes a Akeno-san para mejorar la barrera a nuestro alrededor por si acaso ´´ dijo Kaito pidiendole un favor a Asia .

`` H-Hai Kai-san ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo nerviosamente mientras que obedecia de inmediato .

Entonces Asia levanto las manos y comenzó a reforzar la barrera .

`` Oh , ¿ así que la Bruja también puede utilizar otra magia ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntando mientras que levantaba una de sus cejas .

`` ¡ Te dije que no la llamases así ! ´´ gritó Kaito con furia .

`` ¡ Incluso si es solamente un partido , tengan cuidado con las espadas santas ! ´´ dijo Rias advirtiendolos a los dos .

`` Incluso si no es un partido yo siempre estoy en alerta , Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito a su maestro demonio .

Mientras que Kiba solamente se rió ...

`` Por fin ... Lo que quería derrotar y destruir apareció justo en frente de mí . Estoy feliz fufufufufu , yo había oido hablar de que por estar cerca de un demonio y de un dragón , los poderes se reunen . Pero para mi encuentro con esas espadas tan temprano ´´ dijo Kiba parecia ansioso de luchar .

Entonces del suelo aparecieron multiples espadas demoniacas alrededor de Kiba .

Entonces Xenovia miró a Kiba .

`` ... Sword Birth , eh . El poseedor de este Sacred Gear puede crear cualquier espada demoniaca que se imaginan en su cabeza . Es el único Sacred Gear que esta relacionada con las espadas demoniacas ... me enteré de que había un `` sujeto ´´ que envió a ser eliminado por el Proyecto Espada Santo ... ¿ Eres tú ? ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que tenia su mirada en Kiba .

Kiba se mantuvo tranquilo , sin embargo dirigió sus intenciones de muerte a Xenovia .

` ¿ Proyecto Espada Santa ? ¿ Qué es eso ? ´ pensó Kaito mientras que levantaba y daba una mirada a Rias .

Rias solo mostró una expresión triste y articuló `` voy a explicartelo más tarde ´´ a Kaito .

**[ Con esa mirada esta muy claro que ese mocoso de Kiba estaba relacionado con la Iglesia ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

` Sí , pero esa relación que tuvo no parecia ser una relación agradable ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**{ Ese Knight esta claro que tiene unas intenciones de odio y de matar } **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

`` Kai-kun . Puedo cambiar de opinión , me quedo con ella ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que comenzaba hacía Xenovia , haciendo caso omiso de su oponente Irina .

`` Fueeeeee ... ´´ dijo Kaito soltando un suspiró .

* ¡ BAM ! *

`` ¡ Kuaaaahhhh ! ´´ solto Kiba un gruñido de dolor .

`` ¡ Yuuto ! ´´ gritó Rias .

Kiba cayó al suelo y empezó a vomitar . Al parecer , Kaito le había dado un fuerte golpe sobre su estomago . Rias se precipito hacía Kiba con prisa .

`` Lo siento , pero tu no estas con el juicio bien Kiba . Ya se lo que te pasó a ti durante la noche anterior . Por lo que sé , tu no estas listo para enfrentarte a ellas . No cuando estás tan cegado por la rabia y el odio ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en voz baja .

Entonces Kaito camina hacía las dos exorcistas después de que terminó de hablar con Kiba .

`` K ... Kai ... ´´ dijo Kiba debilmente .

`` Lo siento . Él no esta en su mente justo ahora . Yo sere vuestro oponente ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se colocaba en posición de batalla después de que el se disculpase con Xenovia e Irina .

`` ¿ Estas seguro de que puedes manejar tanto a mi como a Xenovia , Kai-kun ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando mientras que inclinaba su cabeza y mantenia su katana con firmeza .

`` Voy a estar bien . Sigues siendo tan amable como siempre al preocuparte por un demonio . Gracias Irina ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro en su rostro .

`` Mou . Kai-kun no lo digas así . ¡ La gente puede tener una idea equivocada ! ¡ Ahora Kai-kun ! ¡ Voy a juzgarte con mi Excalibur ! ¡ Amén ! ´´ dijo Irina con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas por el comentario de Kaito pero luego empezando su combate .

`` Boosted Gear ´´ dijo Kaito convocando su Sacred Gear .

**{ Dragon Booster } **

En la mano izquierda de Kaito apareció un guante con forma de garra y de color rojo con una gema de color verde y con detalles amarillos .

`` !? ´´ Tanto Irina y Xenovia se sorprendieron después de ver el Boosted Gear .

`` ¡¿ ... Uno de los Treces Longinus ... ?! ´´ dijo Irina sorprendido

`` ¿ Ese es el Boosted Gear ? Nunca pensé que Kaito fuese el Dragón Rojo Emperador y encima se fuese a un pais de oriente ... ´´ dijo Xenovia también sorprendida por quien era Kaito .

`` ¡ Empecemos ! ´´ gritó Kaito mientras que hacia unos sellos con las manos .

**`` Multiplicación Oculta de Cuerpos ´´ **gritó Kaito y hubo una gran explosion de humo que cubrio todo el campo que fue envuelto por una barrera .

Entonces cuando la nube de humo se fue disipando todo el mundo se sorprendio por lo que estaba viendo , había una gran multitud de Kaitos con distintas posiciones y con sonrisas de confianzas en sus rostros .

`` ¡ Hagamoslo ! ´´ grito un Kaito y todos los clones empezaron a correr a por las dos exorcistas para luchar contra las dos .

`` ¡ Cual es el original ! ´´ dijo Irina mientras que miraba a todos los clones intentando averiguar cual era el Kaito original .

`` Irina . ¡ Alejate de mí ! ´´ dijo Xenovia advirtiendo a su compañera de equipo .

En ese momento Irina salto lejos de su pareja .

Xenovia comienza a girar a su alrededor su Excalibur Destruction . Luego señalo la punta de su espada hacía arriba y empujar su espada hacía abajo en el suelo .

* DOOOOOOOOON *

La tierra temblaba y retumba . Todo el mundo perdio su equilibrio y se arrodilló en el suelo . Había una nube de polvo en los alrededores . Mientras que los clones de Kaito desaparecian en explosiones de nubes de humo haciendo que esa cantidad de humo hiciese una cortina de humo profunda .

`` ¡ Pfft ! ¡ Pfft ! ¡ Pfft ! ¡ Mou - Xenovia ! ¡ Estoy toda cubierta de arena ! ¡ Hay incluso arena dentro de mi boca ! ¡ Xenovia ... eres ... muy ... ! ´´ dijo Irina molesta por la acción de su compañera pero fue calmandose cuando vio que estaba en los brazos de Kaito en estilo nupcial .

`` Esa espada es realmente potente ... ¿ Te encuentras bien Irina ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando mientras que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Irina este muy sonrojada por esa acción , mientras que Rias y Asia estaban mirandola con miradas de envidia .

Entonces Irina empezó a moverse y poniendose en posición mientras que se quejaba de Kaito : `` ¡ Mou ! ¡ Kai-kun se supone que tenemos que combatir ! ¡ No creas que soy menos que tu ! ´´ dijo Irina haciendo mojin con sus mejillas haciendo que estuviese linda .

`` Incluso si estamos en bandos distintos yo todavía te considero muy amiga Irina ´´ dijo Kaito con una gran sonrisa , haciendo que Irina se sonrojase en medida en sus mejillas .

`` ¡ Mou , Kai-kun ! ¡ Esto es un combate se supone que debemos combatir ! ¡ Amén ! ´´ dijo Irina respondiendo a con otro mohin de mejillas y saltando hacía Kaito con su katana .

Entonces dio un gran salto aterrizando en la rama de un arbol teniendo una gran vista del campo de batalla , entonces Kaito miró el crater que había hecho el crater de la Excalibur de Xenovia .

` La espada de Xenovia realmente tiene un gran poder de destrucción para poder hacer un crater de ese tamaño , tengo que usar gran parte de mi poder ´ pensó Kaito analitacamente en su mente .

Todos los demonios estaban en choque al ver el crater hecho por Xenovia cuando los polvos se despejaron de su vista .

`` Esta es mi Excalibur . Puede destruir cualquier cosa que se encuentre en su camino . No se llama `` Excalibur´´ por nada ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que los mostraba a todos .

`` Ciertamente es un poder impresionante lo que tienes ahí . Es bastante bueno . Sin embargo no sirve de nada si no puedes golpear nada en ansoluto ´´ dijo Kaito en la rama del arbol mientras que tenía una sonrisa una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` !? ´´ Xenovia miró hacía arriba cuando escucho la voz de Kaito .

Entonces Kaito empezaba a quitarse el parche de su ojo derecho revelando su **Sharingan **, mientras que Kaito daba otro gran salto y aterrizaba a unos metros de Xenovia e Irina , las dos estaban sorprendidas por el ojo derecho de Kaito .

`` Vamos a hacer esto una vez más , ¿ vamos ? ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa desafiante y haciendo tanto a Xenovia e Irina un gesto con la mano `` Vamos ´´ justamente después de haber aterrizado en el suelo .

Irina fue la que hizo el primer movimiento . Ella se lanzo hacía Kaito y salto . Haciendo un intento de golpear en el aire a Kaito .

`` Je ´´ Kaito estaba sonriendo .

* Khinggg *

Kaito agarró la espada sagrada con su Boosted Gear .

`` ¿¡ Cómo !? ¡¿ Cómo puede tomar una espada sagrada como esta ?! ´´ dijo Irina preguntando sorprendida .

Xenovia también estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo . No solamente Xenovia , todo el mundo lo estaba . Entonces Rias recordo .

`` ¡ Por supuesto ! ¡ Kai tiene Dragonificación ! ¡ Al utilizar el Boosted Gear para endurecer aún más su brazo , el Poder Sagrado de la Excalibur no funcionará en Kai ! ´´ dijo Rias exclamando sorprendida .

`` ¡ Exactamente ! ¡ Muy bien Buchou ! ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo aún más cuando escuchó la respuesta de su maestro .

`` ¡ El poder sagrado de las Excaliburs no me van hacer daño alguno ! ´´ dijo Kaito a las dos exorcistas .

Entonces Kaito lanzó a Irina hacía Xenovia que todavía estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado de Kaito . En el momento en que ella volvio al combate , Irina ya la había golpeado .

* BAM *

`` ¡ Guff ! ´´

`` Lo siento Xenovia ´´ dijo Irina disculpandose .

`` Eres pesada ... Irina ´´ dijo Xenovia intentando quitarse de encima con su compañera .

`` Waaaaaaa - Eso es muy cruel decir eso , Xenovia ´´ dijo Irina ofendida por el comentario de su compañera .

Kaito solamente se quedo quito mientras que miraba a las dos .

`` Vamos , solamente estais consiguiendo que este aburrido . ¿ Vamos a empezar que el combate de verdad o voy a tener que esperar mucho ? ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Kaito sacó sus dos manos del bolsillo . De su mano derecha saco su espada y de su mano izquierda sacó un cuchillo kunai . Mientras que ambas armas eran envueltas en un aura roja pareciando que el filo de ambas armas estuviesen más afiladas .

`` ¡ Alla vamos ! ´´ dijo Kaito preparado para el combate .

Kaito corrío hacia ellas de nuevo a alta velocidad . Dispuesto a enfrentarse a las dos al mismo tiempo , la primera fue a Xenovia . Kaito lanzo su cuchillo kunai con gran fuerza hacia ella . Xenovia vio eso y trata de destruirlo con su Excalibur Destruction . Ella balancea su espada hacía el kunai .

* CRANG *

Ella destruyo con exito el cuchillo kunai que lanzó Kaito . Pero ella frunció el ceño cuando vio a Kaito delante de ella con su espada preparada , parecia que estaba apunto de empezar un combate de espadas , Kaito tenía una sonrisa en su rostro .

* CRANG *

`` Como supuse un combate de espadas iba a comenzar con nosotros Xenovia . ¡ En ese caso , terminemos este combate ! ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Kaito y Xenovia comenzaron a luchar con sus espadas y las chispas comenzaron a volar por los alrededores , parecia que el combate estaba de Kaito porque le estaba ganando terreno .

`` Tch ´´ dijo Xenovia haciendo un ruido con la lengua .

`` ¡ Yo también estoy aquí , Kai-kun ! ¡ Amén ! ´´ dijo Irina mientras que estaba a punto de atacar a Kaito con su espada sagrada , parecia que Kaito estaba en un apuro , al menos eso parecia ...

En la mente de Kaito aparecío el Grimorio de los Seis Caminos y estaba a punto de activar una de las puertas del Grimorio la puerta del Sanbi , Isobu , en la espalda de Kaito apareció una de las colas del tres colas pareciendo ser la cola de una langosta , y Kaito grito una tecnica **`` Jutsu de Agua : Espada de Agua ´´ **y en la mano de Kaito apareció una espada hecha completamente de agua bloqueando el ataque entrante de Irina . Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer Kaito pero sobre todo por la cola que le acababa de salir .

Entonces Kaito volo alto con el aire con sus alas de demonio . A continuación , la espada de agua que tenia Kaito en su mano izquierda desaparecio y al mismo tiempo estaba guardando su espada , y Kaito empezaba a realizar sellos con las manos , el pecho de Kaito se inchó de aire y gritaba la tecnica que empezaba a realizar **`` Jutsu de Agua : Gran Catarata ´´ **gritó Kaito y de su boca salio un potente vortex de agua que impacto justamente en medio de las dos exorcistas haciendo que las dos fuesen disparadas en direcciones distintas pero no muy lejos del impacto de la tecnica .

`` ¿ Qué ha sido eso ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntado desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar .

`` No sabía que Kai-kun pudiera hacer eso , ¿ qué es Kai-kun ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando dolorida por el golpe .

`` No es momento de distraerse en un combate no creeis chicas **`` Jutsu de Agua : Impulso de Olas ´´ **´´ gritó Kaito y del agua que había por la tecnica anterior las aguas del alrededor tomaron formas de olas de agua y ambas fueron disparadas más lejos por las olas .

`` ¡ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! ´´

`` Uaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ´´

Fueron los gritos que soltaron las dos exorcistas cuando recibieron las olas .

Cada miembro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto se sorprendieron . Al ver como Kaito facilmente las habría abrumado a las dos .

`` Este combate se acabó ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba a las dos , mientras la cola que tenía Kaito se retiraba y al mismo tiempo que se colocaba el parche en su ojo derecho .

`` ... Espero que ustedes dos están bien , me contuve mucho en el combate ´´ dijo Kaito a las dos .

Irina y Xenovia se recuperaron por el impacto de las olas de Kaito y caminaron hacía adelante para recuperar sus túnicas blancas .

Xenovia mira a Kaito .

`` Vamos a estar bien . Tu no tienes que preocuparte de sus oponentes ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Kaito seguía mirandolas , Kaito estaba mostrando una expresión de preocupación .

`` ¿ Comó vais a luchar contra uno de los lideres de los ángeles caidos cuando habeis tenido dificultades contra mí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a las dos .

`` ... ´´ Xenovia no tenía nada que decir .

`` ... Dragón Rojo Emperador , te diré una cosa . Piensa en ello como una recompesa por derrotarnos a las dos . El `` Vanishing Dragón ´´ ya ha despertado ... Vas a tener su encuentro con el tiempo ´´ dijo Xenovia informando a Kaito .

`` ! ´´ Kaito abrio su ojo izquierdo al escuchar eso .

Xenovia solamente dijo eso y se fue después de recoger sus cosas .

`` Esperame Xenovia - Entonces es como que Kai-kun . Dime cuando quieras conseguir un juicio . Amén ´´ dijo Irina mientras que sostuvo su cruz y guiñaba un ojo a Kaito .

Luego ambas salieron de la escena .

**( De regreso al Club de Invesrigación de lo Oculto ) **

Kaito estaba de pie delante de toda la nueva ventana que se acababa de romper . Kaito seguia pensando en lo que ha dicho Xenovia antes del Vanishing Dragon .

` Ha despertado muy temprano ´ pensó Kaito en su mente alarmado .

**{ Tu también despertastes temprano , pero en comparación con el Vanishing Dragon tu despertastes más temprano que él } **dijo Ddraig hablando con Kaito en su mente .

` Puede ser verdad , que desperte el Boosted Gear con 12 años y también conseguí el Balance Breaker a la edad de 14 años ´ pensó Kaito recordando cuando desperto su Balance Breaker .

**[ Tu tenias un gran talento con los dragones , bueno despues de todo eres medio dragón ] **dijo Kurama uniendose a la conversación .

Eso fue hasta que una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos con sus dos grandes espiritus .

`` ¡ Espera ! ¡ Yuuto ! ´´ grito una voz femenina .

Kaito se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Rias . Cuando levantó la vista , Kiba parece como si estuviera tratando de salir y Rias estaba enojada con él .

` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? No me di cuenta de nada cuando estaba pensando en el Vanishing Dragon ´ pensó Kaito .

`` No te voy a perdonar si me dejas , tú eres el caballero del Clan Gremory . Yo también estare preocupada si te conviertes en un demonio exiliado . ¡ Espera en este instante ! ´´ dijo Rias hablando con una voz autoritaria .

`` ... Tuve la oportunidad de huir de allí , gracias a mis compañeros . Es por eso que tengo que poner sus pesares en mis espadas demoniacas ... ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que desaparecia de la habitación del club .

`` Yuuto ... ¿ Por qué ... ? ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono de tristeza .

Kaito no podia descubrirlo cuando mirá la cara triste de Rias . Él camina hacia a su amo .

`` ... Buchou ... Se que este es un mal momento ... pero por favor digame sobre el pasado de Kiba ... ¿ Qué es este Proyecto Espada Santa ? ¿ Por qué Kiba le pregunto a Xenovia e Irina a llamarlo su sempai ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` YY-Yo también nunca había oido tal cosa antes de la Iglesia ... También me gustaria saberlo Buchou-san ... ´´ dijo Asia entrando en la conversación .

`` ... Haihhhhh ... ´´ Rias dio un suspiro cansado .

`` Esta bien . Os lo explicaré todo . Incluso el pasado de Yuuto ´´ dijo Rias .

Entonces Rias comenzó a contar el pasado de Kiba Yuuto .

`` El Proyecto Espada Santa ... Fue un proyecto donde Yuuto recibió tratamiento artificial para adaptarse a la espada sagrada , sobre todo la Excalibur . Pero ... Yuuto no pudo adaptarse a las espadas santas . No solamente Yuuto , pero parece que todos los que recibieron un tratamiento similar al de Yuuto no pudieron tampoco ... Y los hombres de la Iglesia tomaron una decisión ... Ellos decidieron ver que no pudieron adaptarse a las espadas santas los trataron como productos defectuosos y desahacerse de ellos ´´ dijo Rias explicandoles a sus dos siervos .

`` !? ´´ Tanto Kaito y Asia abrieron sus ojos , menos Kaito que abrio su ojo izquierdo , cuando escucharon la historia de Kiba .

`` La mayoria de la gente con las que experimentaron murieron incluyendo a Yuuto . Solamente porque no pudieron adaptarse a las espadas santas ... ´´

`` ... No puede ser . No es un acto aceptable por los que sirven a Dios ´´ dijo Asia comenzando a derramar lagrimas mientras que ella no podia soportar el escuchar el doloroso pasado de Kiba y el lado oscuro de la Iglesia .

`` La gente de la Iglesia , nos llaman demonios una existencia del mal , pero creo que las malas intenciones de los seres humanos son el mayor mal en este mundo ´´ dijo Rias con ojos tristes , Kaito también sabia que eso era razón los ninjas al ser seres humanos también realizaban actos inhumanos e imperdonables solamente por la obtención del poder y de sus ambiciones por pura codicia .

Mientras tanto Rias continuaba su historia .

`` Cuando yo reencarne a Yuuto en un demonio , ese chico estaba maldecido por su venganza , incluso cuando estaba en una situación crítica . Debido a su talento que estaban utilizando para sus espadas santas desde que nació , yo quería que usase sus talentos como un demonio . El talento de Yuuto en el uso de espadas sería una perdida por solamente usarlas para las espadas santas . Pero ... ese muchacho no podía olvidarse de su venganza . Las espadas sagradas . Los que estuvieron involucrados con las espadas sagradas . Y el pueblo de la Iglesia ... ´´ dijo Rias explicando a los dos .

`` ... ´´ Kaito hizo silencio en toda la historia . Él luego camino hacía la puerta del salón del club .

`` ¿ Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que miraba una expresión de preocupación .

`` No te preocupes Buchou , solamente voy a hacer una llamada telefónica ´´ dijo Kaito sin volver la cabeza .

**( Fuera de la Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Kaito empezó a llamar a su hermano .

`` Nii-san , tenemos un problema serio aqui ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con su hermano desde el telefono .

A continuación , Kaito comenzó a decirle a Itachi toda la historia . Sobre el pasado de Kiba , el Proyecto Espada Santa , Freed Zelzan , Kokabiel . Todo lo que sabía se lo conto a su hermano .

`` Necesito que me ayudes a vigilar a Kiba por ahora Nii-san . Él acaba de dejar el lado de Buchou . ¿ Puedes , por favor asegurarte de que no hace nada estupido ? ´´ dijo Kaito pidiendole un favor a su hermano pequeño .

`` No te preocupes Kaito . Voy a mantener mis ojos sobre él ´´ dijo Itachi respondiendole .

`` Gracias Nii-san y ten mucho cuidado . Kokabiel esta por aquí ´´ dijo Kaito advirtiendo a su hermano del peligro que hay .

`` Lo tengo hermano pequeño ´´ dijo Itachi respondiendo .

* COLGAR *

Kaito se quedó mirando el cielo durante unos minutos . Cierra su ojo izquierdo y respira aire fresco .

`` ... Los dragones hacen atraer a otros ... ´´ dijo Kaito para sus adentros .

**( En el apartamento de Kaito ) **

Ya es de noche en el momento en que Kaito , Rias y Asia volvieron a casa . Itachi les dijo que tenia que salir a buscar de un empleo no podia permitirse vivr sin traer dinero a casa . Solamente Kaito sabía la verdad . Tenían la cena que estaba cocinando Kaito . Todo el mundo estaban cansados de lo que había sucedido así que se fueron a la cama temprano .

`` Ummmm ... Buchou ... ¿ Por qué estas en mi habitación ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole al ver a Rias entrando en su habitación después de él .

Rias había ignorado el comentario de Kaito y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa .

`` ¡¿ QQQ-Qué estas haciendo B-Buchou ?! ´´ dijo Kaito pregutandole mientras que empezaba a ruborizarse en gran medida .

`` ¿ Qué ? Sabes que no puedo dormir con la ropa puesta . Es por eso que me estoy desnundando ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo con normalidad .

`` PPP-Pero , ¡¿ por qué aquí ?! ¡ Esta es m-mi habitación ! ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo nervioso .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Qué quieres decir Kai ? Voy a dormir contigo , por supuesto ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo como si fuese una cosa normal .

* BAM *

La puerta de la habitación de Kaito se abrió con violencia . Era Asia que estaba en pijama .

`` ¡ Buchou-san no es justo ! ¡ No puede dormir con Kai-san ! ¡ E-Entonces yo también voy a dormir con Kai-san ! ´´ dijo Asia con un rostro de nervios .

¡ B-Buchou ! ¡ Por favor , pongase la ropa ! ¡ Esto es una mala influencia para Asia ! ´´ dijo Kaito rogandole a su amo demonio .

Rias al escuchar eso frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kaito .

`` ¿ Mala influencia ? Eso es una cosa dura de decir , Kai . Tu sabes que yo duermo desnuda , ¿ no ? Te acostaste conmigo antes , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Rias hablando con una voz autoritaria .

Esta vez fue Asia , que respondio a las palabras de Rias .

`` ¿ ... Durmieron juntos ... ? No ... ¿ Kai-san y Buchou-san ... ? ´´ dijo Asia que comenzó a temblar y a tener los ojos llorosos ya que estaba en shock al esuchar eso .

`` Asia , entregame a Kai para esta noche ´´ dijo Rias hablando con una voz autoritaria .

`` Yo no quiero ... creo que tengo el derecho de ser mimada por Kai-san también ¡ También quiero dormir con Kai-san ! ´´ dijo Asia que también empezó a desnudarse también .

`` ¿¡ A-Asia !? ´´ Kaito también estaba en conmoción por la audacia de Asia .

`` Entonces vamos a hacer que Kai decida ´´ dijo Rias que luego miró a Kaito . Sus ojos le decian `` eligeme a mi ´´ .

`` Kai-san . Tu vas a dormir conmigo , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando a Kaito con los ojos sollozando .

Kaito comenzó a sudar en cantidad en la cabeza mientras que analizaba su situación actual .

` ... La persona a la que no vaya a elegir será quien guarda rencor contra mí ... Esto es , con mucho , una de las decisiones más dificiles que he tomado en mi vida ... ¡¿ Qué debo hacer ?! ´ pensó Kaito con gran nerviosismo .

Kaito mentalmente estaba rascando la cabeza mientras que él está tratabdo de encontrar una solución a esta situación .

**{ ¿ Por qué no acabas eligiendo a las dos ? } **dijo Ddraig hablando mentalmente con Kaito en su mente dandole una idea .

**[ Así ninguna de las dos tendra rencor contra ti ] **dijo Kurama hablando también en la mente de Kaito .

` Viendolo de esa manera ´ pensó Kaito en eso como una buena solución a todo esta situación .

**( En la habitación de Kaito ) **

`` Suuuuu ... ´´

`` ... Fuuuu ... ´´

Rias y Asia actualmente estaban durmiendo con Kaito . Rias estaba a la derecha de Kaito , mientras que Asia estaba a su izquierda . Ellas estaban abrazando a sus dos brazos como una almohadas de abrazos .

` ... No puedo creer que funcionase ... Gracias Ddraig ´ pensó Kaito mientras que le dabas las gracias a su dragón .

**{ Lo ves , te dije que iba a funcionar . Tengo años de experiencia , socio . La mayor parte de mis antiguos poseedores eran como tu . Dormian con diferentes tipos de mujeres . He aprendido una cosa o dos a lo larog de los años } **dijo Ddraig hablando con un tono de orgullo .

` No me sentiria orgulloso si yo fuese tu ... ´ dijo Kaito mentalmente .

**{ Como sea . Buenas noches socio } **dijo Ddraig mientras que se iba a dormir .

` Buenas noches , Nova ´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a Ddraig .

` ... Genial ... Ahora , ¿ comó se supone que voy a dormir cuando puedo sentir claramente sus pechos ... ? ´ pensó Kaito mientras que se sonrojaba ligeramente .

**( Fuera de la Iglesia Abandonada ) **

Al dia siguiente , temprano por la mañana . Kaito queria dirigirse hacia la Iglesia abandonada . Buscando sus amigos , los angeles caidos para obtener ayuda .

`` ... Kai . ¿ Tenemos que venir aquí ? ´´ dijo una voz que parecia de mal humor .

Kaito volvio su cabeza para ver a su maestro que se acercaba a él . Ella está de mal humor . Pero Kaito no la culpaba . Están de pie delante de una Iglesia . El territorio de su enemigo . Él le dio una sonrisa amargada .

`` Buchou , no tienes que venir . ¿ Tu sabes no , Buchou ? Tu eres un demonio , venir aquí es como torturarte a ti mismo ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro .

`` Pero tu te ves completamente bien ´´ dijo Rias hablando con su siervo .

`` Me he acostumbrado a esta sensación . Siempre llevo a Asia aquí durante los fines de semana , cuando estoy libre . Solamente para que pueda jugar con ellos y rezar un poco , aunque ahora siempre le duele la cabeza . Además , yo no soy más que un hibrido mitad dragon y mitad demonio ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole a su maestro .

`` Kai-san ... lo siento ... no me di cuenta lo que supone venir aquí ... ´´ dijo Asia disculpandose y al mismo tiempo teniendo los ojos llorosos .

`` Está bien Asia . Pienso en esto como que estoy teniendo un entrenamiento mental ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de Asia .

`` Buchou , usted puede esperar fuera en el exterior si lo desea . Solamente voy a tener una charla rápida con Raynare ´´ dijo Kaito a su maestro .

`` No , está bien . Vamos ´´ dijo Rias rechazando la oferta de su siervo .

Al mismo tiempo Rias tomo la delantera directamente a la Iglesia . Sin esperar a Kaito .

`` Hahahahahahahahaha . Que valiente de ella ´´ dijo una nueva voz femenina .

Kaito y Rias se dieron la vuelta para ver a Satellizer junto con Asia .

`` ¿ Satellizer-san ? ´´ dijo Asia mirando al hada de combate .

`` ¿ Satellizer ? ¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que levantaba una ceja .

Satellizer solamente le sonrio y le dijo a su maestro : `` He venido a ayudar ´´ .

`` ¿ Otsutsuki Kaito ?

`` ¿ Kai-kun ? ´´

Todo el mundo mirá a la dirección en donde provenian las dos voces que parecian femeninas .

`` ¿ Xenovia ? ¿ Irina ? ¿ Qué estais haciendo aquí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a las dos exorcistas .

`` Hemos venido aquí para visitar la Iglesia . Pero la pregunta es , ¿ por qué hay demonios aquí ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandoles a todos .

`` Nosotros hemos vinido aquí para pedir un favor a unos amigos . ¿ Quereis venir con nosotros ? ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo con honestidad y ofreciendo a las dos el unirse a ellos .

`` ¿ Los demonios tienen amigos en la Iglesia ? ¿ Comó es eso posible ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando en shock al escuchar eso .

`` ¿ Por que no ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

Xenovia e Irina se miran la una a la otra durante un cierto periodo de tiempo .

`` Kaito-sama , ¿ qué estan haciendo ? ´´ dijo Satellizer preguntandole a su maestro .

`` ... Creo que se estan comunicando a través de sus ojos o de su mente ... ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole a su familiar .

`` Bien ... Muestrame el camino , Dragon Rojo Emperador´´ dijo Xenovia a Kaito .

**( Dentro de la Iglesia Abandonada ) **

`` ... ´´

Cuatro ángeles caidos , tres demonios , una Hada de Combate y dos exorcistas estaban sentadas en una mesa . Es un poco extraño , ya que no se llega a ver a un demonio de clase alta visitando una Iglesia muy a menudo . Y tener a un Hada de Combate que posee un poder que iguala al de un Maou en frente de ti también es muy estresante .

`` ... Raynare . Hay algo que necesito para pedirte tu ayuda ´´ dijo Kaito siendo el primero en iniciar la conversación .

`` ¿ Q-Qué es lo que sucede Kaito ? ´´ dijo Raynare preguntandole estando un poco tensa ante la situación ya que junto a Kaito estaba sentada Rias Gremory , La princesa Carmesi Ruin .

`` Hemos recibido información de que uno de vuestro lideres , Kokabiel esta aqui en Japón ´´ dijo Kaito hablandoles a todos .

```````` !? ´´´´´´´´

Todos los angeles caidos abrieron sus ojos cuando escucharon la declaración de Kaito .

`` ¡¿ Kokabiel-sama está aquí ?! ¡¿ Por qué ?! ´´ dijo Dohnaseek preguntando en voz alta .

`` ¿ Ustedes no lo sabian ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que levantaba una ceja . Aún no creyendose las palabras de los ángeles caidos sin saber que uno de sus lideres está en la ciudad .

`` Nosotros solamente nos informo que Azazel-sama va a venir aquí ´´ dijo Mittelt sin pensar .

`` ¡¿ Qué ?! ¡¿ Otro el Lider de los ángeles caidos vendrá aquí ?! ´´ dijo Rias preguntando en voz alta mientras que se levantaba de su asiento .

Los ángeles caidos se pusieron rigidos al ver a Rias levantandose repentinamente su voz . Kaito agarró la mano de su amo .

`` Buchou , por favor , deje que ellos se expliquen en primer lugar ´´ dijo Kaito pidiendole a su maestro .

Rias cumplió la petición de Kaito . Volviendo de nuevo a su asiento .

`` ¿ Por que Azazel viene aquí de todos modos ? ´´ dijo Kaito mirando a los cuatro angeles caidos .

`` No lo sabemos . Lo único que sabemos es que nuestra misión es ser sus guardaespaldas y esperar para más ordenes ´´ dijo Kalawarner a Kaito .

Kaito asintió a la explicación .

`` Sobre Kokabiel . Al parecer , ha robado tres Excaliburs y ha escapado a Japón . Aquí . Las exorcistas , Xenovia e Irina han sido enviadas para recuperar las Excaliburs de él ´´ dijo Kaito explicandoles .

```````` !? ´´´´´´´´

Los angeles caidos se sorprendieron después de escuchar eso .

`` ¡ No puede ser ! ¡¿ Por qué Kokabiel-sama haria algo así ?! ´´ dijo Kalawarner perdiendo la calma .

`` ¿¡ Estais seguras de que es verdad !? ´´ dijo Raynare preguntando mientras que miraba a Xenovia e Irina .

`` ¿ Qué ? ¿ Crees que vamos a bromear sobre algo como esto ? ´´ dijo Xenovia interregandolos .

`` Es verdad . Angel Caida-san ´´ dijo Irina respondiendo .

Los angeles caidos temblaban . Tratando de averiguar porque uno de sus lideres harian una cosa así .

Satellizer decidió entrar en la conversación .

`` Yo creo que Kokabiel tiene un apodo ideal para él . Belicista ´´ dijo Satellizer .

Kaito estuvo de acuerdo con su familiar .

`` Si lo que Satellizer dice es cierto , entonces yo creo que él va a iniciar una guerra ´´ dijo Kaito con una expresión seria .

`` !? ´´

Todos menos Satellizer tuvieron fijos sus ojos en Kaito .

`` Una guerra ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en voz baja .

Haciendo que temblase ligeramente a medida que pensaba acerca de las consecuencias y las emociones oscurar que trae la guerra . Mientras tanto , Xenovia e Irina miraron a Satellizer .

`` ¿ K-Kai-kun , has dicho que esta chica de aquí es Satellizer ? ¿ Como Satellizer , la famosa Hada de Combate de apodo La Reina Intocable ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando con un tono debil de voz y sorprendida al mismo tiempo .

`` Oh , Kaito-sama , esto nunca pasa de moda ´´ dijo Satellizer teniendo una sonrisa al ver las expresiones nerviosas de Xenovia e Irina .

Mientras tanto ambas exorcistas comenzarón a alejarse fuera de Satellizer .

Satellizer sonrié y se mueve más hacía Xenovia e Irina .

`` Hola exorcistas , yo soy Satellizer L Bridget , también conocida como La Reina Intocable ´´ dijo Satellizer con un tono de broma en su voz .

`` Ummm ... Satellizer , creo que las estas asustando ... ´´ dijo Kaito con una gota de sudor en la cabeza cuando vio a los dos exorcistas que estaban temblando .

`` Kaito-sama , solamente estoy bromeando ´´ dijo Satellizer sonriendo mientras que retrocedia de ellas .

`` Otsutsuki Kaito ... ¿ qué tan fuerte eres tu ... ? Pensar que tienes a un Hada de Combate tan famosa y fuerte te escuchase ... ´´ dijo Xenovia hablando sorprendida .

`` Yo no diria que me escuche mucho ... ´´ dijo Kaito dandole una sonrisa forzada .

`` De todos modos , de nuevo al tema principal . Raynare , necesito que ustedes me ayudena confirmar de que Kokabiel está actuando por su cuenta . Por favor , preguntale a Azazel cuando llegue hasta aquí , si puedes confirmar esto antes de que llegue aquí , lo que seria mucho mejor ´´ dijo Kaito pidiendole un favor a Raynare .

Antes de que Raynare pueda responder , Xenovia decidio recortar antes .

`` ... Otsutsuki Kaito , son ángeles caidos , ¿ qué te hace pensar que puedes confiar en ellos ? Podrían estar mitiendo y proteger la espalda de su lider y pensar que hemos dejado claro que no queriamos que los demonios se involucrasen en estas situaciones ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntando con espinas ante los ángeles caidos .

`` ¡¿ Qué dijiste ?! ¡ Tu pu-hmhmsdocsi ! ´´ gritó Dohnaseek intentando decir algo .

Sin embargo la boca de Dohnaseek fue tapada por las manos de Kalawarner y Mittelt .

`` ¡ Idiota ! ¡ Asia está aquí ! ¡ No utilices esas palabras vulgares ! ´´ dijo Mittelt mientras que bloqueaba su boca .

`` ... Muy bien . Voy a dar a Azazel-sama una llamada en este momento . Por favor , discupadme por un tiempo ´´ dijo Raynare asiente con la cabeza mientras que se levantaba de la mesa y salia por la Iglesia .

`` ... Buchou , Satellizer . Necesito que sigais a Raynare también . No es para espiarla a ella , sino para protegerla . Kokabiel y un sacerdote exiliado estan por la zona . No podemos bajar la guardia porque esta es su base ´´ dijo Kaito explicandoles a las dos .

Tanto Rias y Satellizer asintieron como ellos entendian la intención de Kaito y se van de inmediato .

Kaito luego dirigio su mirada a Xenovia .

`` En primer lugar , yo confio en ellos . Yo los considero mis amigos . En segundo lugar , cuando hay uno de mis amigos que esta involucrado con las Excaliburs , yo no voy a quedarme sentado y verlo morir o que se convierta en un demonio exiliado . Además , ustedes dos van a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir . Si es solamente ustedes dos , solamente le daran más Excaliburs a Kokabiel´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una expresión seria .

`` ... ´´ Ninguna exorcista dijo nada . Mientras tanto Kaito continuo .

`` Además ... necesito su permiso para poder destruir las Excaliburs ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` !? ´´

Dohnaseek , Kalawarner , Mittelt , Asia , Xenovia e Irina abrieron sus ojos .

Después de un largo silencio , Xenovia decidió hablar .

`` ... Tal vez no pasa nada si dejamos una espada para ustedes ... Si tu puedes destruirlas , es decir ... ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Je . Creanme puedo ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa .

`` ... Pero asegurensen de que sus identidades no sean reveladas . No queremos que los del alto mando y enemigos piensen que estamos conectados con ustedes ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Hey Xenovia . ¿ Seguro ? Aunque sea Kai-kun , él sigue siendo un demonio , ¿ sabes ? ´´ dijo Irina proponiendo una excepción .

`` Irina . Para decirte la verdad , sería realmente dificil de recuperar las tres Excaliburs y para luchar contra Kokabiel con solamente dos de nosotros ´´ dijo Xenovia dando su opinión .

`` Ya lo se . Pero ... ´´ dijo Irina no estando muy segura .

`` Los objetivos minimos que tenemos para lograr destruir las tres Excaliburs o tomarlas de nuevo . Si nuestras Excaliburs van a ser robadas , así entonces debemos romperlas antes de que suceda . Incluso si usamos el `` último recurso ´´ solamente hay una 30% de posibilidades de que vamos a tener éxito en nuestra misión y regresar a casa a salvo ´´ dijo Xenovia hablando con su compañera .

` ¿ Un último recurso ? Me pregunto lo que están ocultando ... ´ pensó Kaito mientras que se escuchaba la conversación .

`` Aún así , pensamos que la tasa de exitó fue lo suficientemente alta como para venir a este país se preparaba para poner nuestra vida en la linea ´´ dijo Xenovia con una expresión seria .

`` Sí . Los del alto mando también nos dijeron que continuesemos con nuestra mision como bien y nos enviaron a este pais . Es casí auto-sacrificio ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ Y no es eso lo que nosotros , los seguidores , deseamos ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando .

`` He cambiado de idea . Mis creencias son flexibles . Así que puedo actuar de la mejor manera ´´ dijo Xenovia con un tono relajado .

`` ¡ Tú ! ¡ He estado pensando en ello durante mucho tiempo , pero su fe es un poco rara ! ´´ dijo Irina parecia algo molesta .

`` No voy a negarlo . Pero creo que es nuestro deber cumplir con nuestra misión y regresar a salvo . Voy a vivir y seguir luchando por Dios . ¿ Me equivoco ? ´´ dijo Xenovia hablando con franqueza .

`` ... Tu no estas mal . Pero ... ´´ dijo Irina pareciendo que no tenia un contracomentario .

Entonces Xenovia dirigió su mirada a Kaito .

`` Por eso no vamos a pedir ayuda a los demonios . En vez de ello le pedimos ayuda a un dragón . Los del alto mando no nos dijeron de no pedir prestado la fuerza de un dragón´´ dijo Xenovia .

Kaito le da una amplia sonrisa , la compresión de lo que quería decir .

`` Jejejejejeje . Eso es muy intelegente por ustedes . No obtener la ayuda de un demonio , pero si la de un dragón ¿ Eh ? Me gusta como suena eso ´´ dijo Kaito estando de acuerdo con eso .

`` ... Para ser honesto , nunca pensé que me encontraría con el Dragon Rojo Emperador en un país lejano como este . Incluso si se convirtió en un demonio , veo que el poder del dragón en su interior todavía esta presente . Si es como dice la leyenda , entonces tu puedas aumentar su poder a la de un Maou , ¿ correcto ? Si tu ganas un poder a la de un Maou , entonces tu puedes romper las Excaliburs sin sudor . También creo que era obra de Dios que tuvimos esta reunión ´´ dijo Xenovia con alegria .

`` C-Ciertamente no nos dijeron no pedir prestado el poder de un dragón ... ¡ Pero tu acabas de decir tonterias ! ¡ Tus creencias es ciertamente extraño ! ´´ dijo Irina que parecia algo molesta .

`` Extraño está bien conmigo . Pero Irina , vamos a confiar en él por el momento . Lo necesitamos , necesitamos el poder de un dragón ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Irina se convirtió en silencio ante las palabras de Xenovia , pero su expresión demostró que ella estaba bien con Kaito , en muchos sentidos , al menos por ahora .

`` Esta bien . Parece que la negociación es un exito . Voy a prestar a ustedes mi poder del dragón . Entonces ustedes no le importaría que yo llamo a mi compañero para esta cooperación , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa mientras que cogia su telefono y llamaba a Itachi .

`` ¿ Hola ? Nii-san , ¿ sigues aún con Kiba ? ´´ dijo Kaito hablando por telefono .

Todo el mundo se ensanchó sus ojos en quien Kaito acaba de llamar . Los angeles caidos simplemente inclinaban sus cabezas porque no saben que Kaito tiene un hermano mayor .

`` Sí . Él esta dentro de mi vista . ¿ Qué está haciendo de todos modos ? Él solamente callejeando por las calles ´´ dijo Itachi respondiendo .

`` Te lo explicare más tarde . ¿ Puedes llevarlo a la Iglesia que se encuentra cerca de mi apartamento ? ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ¿ La Iglesia ? Claro . Voy a llevarlo allí tan pronto como pueda ´´ dijo Itachi .

* COLGAR *

Itachi colgó .

`` Ahora ... solamente tendremos que esperar para ellos´´ dijo Kaito .

Entonces Kaito dirigió su mirada a Asia . Luego se levantó de su asiento y comienza a quitarse la camisa .

`` ... Asia , necesito que me ayudes para que pueda quitarme los sellos de nuevo . Todo eso . Vamos a estar luchando contra un lider de los ángeles caidos pronto . Es mejor si lo hago antes de encontrarme con él ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Hai Kai-san ´´ dijo Asia asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento . Ella caminaba hacia Kaito .

`` Esto se esta poniendo interesante ´´ dijo Satellizer que acababa de regresar .

Todo el mundo mira hacía la fuente de esa voz . Era Satellizer .

Rias , Raynare y Satellizer acaban de volver de afuera .

Los que nunca vieron los sellos de Kaito inclinaban la cabeza al ver una cadena dando vueltas alrededor de todo su cuerpo , habia unos fila de rectangulos que cruzaban el todo el cuerpo de Kaito incluso los brazos de Kaito también estaban envueltos en rectangulos de color purpulas , en el cuerpo se cruzaban en forma de cruz justamente en el centro del estomago de Kaito , junto con el sello del estomago y justamente el Grimorio de los Seis Caminos grabado en su espada . Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron al ver el cuerpo de Kaito , tanto hacía atras y delante estaban cubiertos de cicatrices . Hay marcas de heridas hechas por cortes , garras y marcas de quemaduras .

Cada miembro femenino se ruborizaron fuertemente al ver el cuerpo musculoso . Rias tuvo que admitir que ella nunca puede acostumbrarse a ver el cuerpo de Kaito . De hecho , eso solamente hace que ella lo ama aún más .

Cierra los ojos como Kaito empezó a realizar sellos con las manos y al mismo tiempo un circulo mágico de color verde . Entonces todos los sellos del cuerpo de Kaito empezaron a brillar de color purpura y los sellos empezaron a retirarse en las manos de Kaito desapareciendo por completo .

`` Gracias Asia ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa . Él comienza a ponerse su camisa de nuevo .

Asia se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa , que indica que no era nada .

`` Eso es un buen espectaculo . Tal vez deberias quedarte medio desnudo , Kaito-sama ´´ dijo Satellizer con una sonrisa .

`` Tu lo haces sonar como si yo fuera un striper ... ´´ dijo Kaito con un sudor cayendo sobre su cabeza mientras que se sonrojaba .

`` Pero a todas los que le gusta verle sin su camisa . ¿ No , chicas - ? ´´ dijo Satellizer mientras que se burlaba de todas .

`` !? ´´ Cada niña mira hacía otro lado , ocultando sus rubores .

`` Entonces creo que quiero volver el cuerpo de Kaito-sama´´ dijo Satellizer mientras que envolvia el brazo de Kaito con el suyo , entonces Kaito pudo notar los pechos de su familiar y se sonrojo en medida .

`` Satellizer alejate de mi Kai ´´ dijo Rias mietras que envolvia su brazo izquierdo mientras que Kaito pudo notar los pechos de su maestro .

`` ¡ Kai-san ! ´´ dijo Asia con los ojos llorosos mientras que se lanzaba sobre Kaito para darle un abrazo en el cuello haciendo que las tres se cayesen al suelo .

**( Fuera de la Iglesia Abandonada ) **

Después de la broma de Satellizer con Kaito , Itachi llegó con Kiba , Akeno y Koneko también llegarón en frente de la Iglesia también . Al parecer , Rias los llamó . Kaito comenzó a explicar todo el asunto con ellos . Kaito también notó que Akeno esta mirando a los ángeles caidos con gran disgusto durante la explicación .

`` ... A decir verdad , me siento insatisfecho cuando los detentadores de las Excaliburs me estan dando el permiso para destruirlas ´´ dijo Kiba con los ojos entrecerrados .

`` Esa es una forma aproximada a hablar . Si fueras un demonio callejero te habria cortado hacía abajo sin ningún tiempo de sobra ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Kiba y Xenovai se estaban dando miradas la una al otro de muerte .

`` Hey , hey . Ustedes dos , ya basta ´´ dijo Kaito entrometiendose .

Irina sin embargo ... dijo algo que no era de mucha ayuda ...

`` Así que tu guardas rencor sobre el Proyecto Espada Santa . En contra de la Iglesia y las Excaliburs ´´ dijo Irina .

Kaito se palmeo la cara al esuchar el comentario tonto de Irina . Kiba afiló sus ojos ante las palabras de Irina .

`` Obviamente ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendo en una voz baja y fria .

`` Pero Kiba-kun . Gracias a ese proyecto , la investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas santas mostró resultados . Por eso creó a las personas como Xenovia y yo que podemos sincronizarnos con las espadas santas ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Irina ... Un consejo ... Mantente tranquila por ahora ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se pellizca la nariz .

`` ¿ Hum ? ´´ Irina estaba confundida con el comentario de Kaito .

`` ¿ Crees que es un acto de perdón el matar a todos los sujetos de prueba porque el proyecto fue pensado para ser un fracaso ? ´´ dijo Kiba mirando a Irina con los ojos llenos de odio .

`` Ese incidente también se convirtió en uno de los peores casos entre nosotros y la gente se sintieron disgustados al respecto . La persona a cargo de ese proyecto en ese momento se dice que tiene un problema con su creencia . Así que él fue acusado de herejia . Ahora él es uno de esas personas en el lado de los ángeles caidos ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ Por el lado de los ángeles caidos ? ¿ Cual es el nombre de esa persona ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando con interes .

`` ... Balba Galilei . El hombre que se llama `` El Arzobispo Genocida ´´ ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo .

Balba . Con que ese era el nombre del que empezó las pruebas con las Excaliburs .

`` ... Si yo voy a por los angeles caidos , entonces puedo llegar a él ... ´´ dijo Kiba con interes .

Los ojos de Kiba tenian un color de una nueva determinación . El hecho de saber que su destino dio un gran paso para él .

`` ... He oido hablar de ese nombre antes . Si me acuerdo de forma correcta , creo que trabaja directamente bajo las ordenes de Kokabiel-sama ´´ dijo Raynare mientras que ella puso su mano en su barbilla .

Kiba entonces miró a Xenovia .

`` Entonces parece que tengo que compartir información también . El otro dia atacado por una persona que tenía la Excalibur . En ese momento , él mató el sacerdote que era probablemente de su organización ´´ dijo Kiba compartiendo información .

`` Él se llamó a si mismo Freed Zelzan . ¿ Tiene ese nombre algun significado familiar ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandoles a las dos exorcistas .

Xenovia e Irina ambos hicieron que sus ojos se hiciesen agudos ante las palabras de Kiba .

`` Ya veo . Así que es él ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Freed Zelzan . El ex exorcista del Vaticano . El genio que se convirtió en un exorcista a la edad de 13 años . Él tenía un montón de grandes logros , porque siguió eliminando demonios y bestias misticas ´´ dijo Xenovia explicandoles de su enemigo .

`` Pero él se fue de la mano . Incluso mató a sus aliados . Freed nunca tuvo ninguna creencia hacia nuestro Dios desde el principio . Lo único que tenía estaba luchando por instinto y la intención de matar a los monstruos . Y una obsesión anormal para las batallas . Era una cuestión de el tiempo que él había tenido cargos por herejia ´´ dijo Irina .

`` ¿ Es así ? Freed utilizó la Excalibur le robó a matar a nuestros compañeros seguidores . Para que nosotros paguemos el precio debido a que el grupo de disposiciones no podía cuidar de él en ese momento ´´ dijo Xenovia con odio .

Xenovia luego sacó un boligrafo y lo utilizó para escribir en un bloc de notas . Ella dio a Kaito sus datos de contacto .

`` Si pasa algo , llamar a este número ´´ dijo Xenovia a Kaito .

`` Lo tengo ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ¿ Aún tienes el número que os di en Roma ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a las dos exorcistas mientras que introducia el número de telefono de Xenovia .

`` Sí , aún lo tenemos , también Itachi-san nos dio su numero de movil ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` No se porque , pero tenia la sensación de que nos volveriamos a ver ´´ dijo Itachi acercandose a Kaito .

`` Ya veo , tus instintos siempre han sido los mejores , Nii-san ´´ dijo Kaito a su hermano mayor .

`` Tu como siempre dando tus números a chicas , eh Kaito´´ dijo Itachi con un tono de broma .

`` ¿¡ QQQ-Qué estas diciendo , Nii-san !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando con un tono nervioso y rubor en sus mejillas .

`` Jajajajajajaja , es una broma ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa y soltaba una risa .

`` ... ¿ Es normal esto ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole s Rias .

`` ... Solamente tienes que darle un poco de tiempo . Ya te acostumbraras a ellos ´´ dijo Rias con una gota de sudor en su cabeza .

Raynare decidió entonces decir lo que está en su mente con una sonrisa .

`` Parece ser que se formo una pequeña alianza entre los demonios , los ángeles caidos y la gente que sirve a Dios Biblico ´´ dijo Raynare con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Rias asintió y sonrio .

`` ... Esto no hubiera sido posible sin Kai ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa .

Todo el mundo se rie , ya que estaban disfrutando el momento viendo como Kaito estaban peleando con su hermano mayor , Itachi .

**Aqui el capitulo 13 del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos , a continuación a escribir el siguiente capitulo . **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro esta leyendo y continuando a mis seguidores . **

**Como todos mis lectores sabran he cumplido mi promesa de que iba a escribir dos capitulos seguidos del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos , ya que este será el segundo capitulo seguido escrito , además de que mi amigo piezancos le gusta el yin yang por la acción y le gusta este por el humor que tiene ciertas escenas , no le culpo a el piezancos no echhi . **

**Bueno basta de ya chacharas y que todo el mundo disfrute de mi siguiente capitulo del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos . **

**Capitulo 14 **

**( En algunas calles ) **

`` ... ¿ Realmente tenemos que llevar esto ... ? ´´ dijo Rias con un tono molesto en ella .

Actualmente , todo el mundo en la pequeña alianza habian cambiado sus uniformes de escuela y otras ropas por ropas para que se vean como sacerdotes o monjas . También se pusieron cruces falsas . Asia todavía guarda su ropa de monja lo que Kaito simplemente le dijo que podía usar la suya .

`` Me siento como si estuviera traicionando a mi propia especie ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras que miraba su ropa .

`` ... Lo siento ... Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose con su maestro con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro .

`` P-Pero ... usted ... B-Buchou se ve hermosa con esa ropa ... ´´ dijo Kaito timidamente con un rubor mientras que se rascaba la mejilla .

`` !? ´´

Rias se sonrojo cuando escuchó el cumplido de Kaito . Luego dice .

`` ... Si Kai piensa así ... entonces no me importa llevar esta ropa ... ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa timida .

`` Ara ara . También quiero que Kai-ku me felicite también´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Kai-san ... ¿ Comó me veo también ... ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole a Kaito con timidez .

`` S-Sí . Yo también ... ¿ Comó me veo Kaito ? ´´ dijo Raynare con timidez .

`` ¡ Hey ! ¡ Yo también quiero que Kaito me alabe también ! ´´ dijo Mittelt sintiendose excluida .

`` ... Yo también ... ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¿ Y yo , Kaito-sama ? ´´ dijo Satellizer preguntando también .

` Mierda ... Parece que cogí toda la atención ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Kaito empezó a tener gotas de sudor en su cabeza como Akeno , Asia , Raynare , Mittelt , Koneko e incluso su familiar Satellizer empezaron a ponerse alrededor de Kaito también queriendo sus halagos .

`` T-Todo el mundo se ve bein con esa ropa ´´ dijo Kaito retrocediendo ligeramente , dandoles a todas un gesto de `` calmaos ´´ .

`` ¿ Y yo Kai-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba uniendose a su conversación . Kiba le da a Kaito una sonrisa encantadora .

`` ¿ ... Por qué me preguntas ... ? Pero , tu siempre te ves guapo como siempre ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo al ver que Kiba estaba de vuelta a su actitud habitual .

Itachi , Dohnaseek y Kalawarner simplemente se rieron ante eso .

**( De vuelta a la Iglesia Abandonada ) **

Ya era tarde . Ellos han estado caminando alrededor por la ciudad durante todo el dia . Kaito sugirió que se dividieran en 7 grupos de 2 personas en cada grupo . Xenoviase fue junto con Irina . Itachi fue emparejado con Asia , estoa hace que Kaito estuviese mucho más aliviado ya que sabia que su hermano mayor es muy fuerte . Kiba fue emparejado con Satellizer , porque Kaito quería que Satellizer cuidase de Kiba simplemente para que no se volviese loco . Raynare fue emparejada con Dohnaseek , mientras que Kalawarner fue emparejada con Mittelt . Akeno termino siendo emparejada con Koneko . Al final , Kaito fue emparejado con su maestro . Aunque ... antes de que sucediera , había discusiones entre las chicas para ver con quien se emparejase Kaito . Decidieron jugar al piedra , papel y tijera . El ganador final de la partida fue Rias lo que provoco que todas se sientiesen insatisfechas por no estar con Kaito .

`` Parece que no se presentaron hoy ... ´´ dijo Kaito murmurando para si mismo en voz alta .

`` ... ¿ Realmente tenemos que hacer esto cada vez ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando a Kaito .

`` Me temo que tenemos que hacer esto hasta que ellos decidan mostrarse ... ´´ dijo Kaito haciendo una sonrisa amarga al ver el ceño de su maestro al escuchar esa respuesta .

`` Lo siento Buchou ... ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose con su maestro .

`` Haihh ... Esta bien ... Solamente espero que Sona no me vea así ... ´´ dijo Rias colocando su mano sobre la cabeza después de que ella suspirase .

`` Nos detendremos por ahora ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba al grupo .

`` Oh . Aquí todo el mundo , tomad esto con vosotros ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que comenzaba a repartir unos sellos especiales a todo el mundo .

`` ¿ Kai ? ¿ No es el talisman que nos entregastes durante el Rating Game ? dijo Rias preguntandoles .

`` Sí . Este es el mismo talisman de invocación . Todo el mundo , este talisman tiene un sello especial de invoación a mi cuando os encontreis en una situación dificil . Solamente decid mi nombre en este pedazo de talisman y estare en vuestra posición en un momento ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a la pregunta de su amo y explicaba el proposito del talisman para todos .

`` ... Muchacho , ¿ esto va funcionar ? ´´ dijo Dohnaseek preguntando , mirando el talismán con expresiones curiosas que se colocaron en su cuello .

`` Sí . El sello que tiene es mio y puedo asegurar de que funciona muy bien ´´ dijo Kaito asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Entonces , vamos a dejarlo para otra noche . Nos vemos mañana ´´ dijo Itachi y el grupo volvieron a sus hogares .

**( En la academia Kuoh ) **

Kaito estaba sentado en su escritorio , que esta actualmente bebiendo su té después de haber terminado de comer su Extra Extra Grande Bento Box . Actualmente está tratando de localizar tanto a Freed y Kokabiel . Pero , hay un montón de gente en Japón . Así que el seguimiento mediante el olor era inutil para el olfalto de dragón de Kaito .

**[ Ese lider ángel caido y ese sacerdote loco todavía no dan señales de aparecer , realmente se me esta agotando la paciencia ] **dijo Kurama pareciendo completamente impaciente .

**{ Bueno , bueno Kurama . Es solamente cuestión de tiempo de que ya den señales de que aparezcan ... hay que ser pacientes } **dijo Ddraig intentando apaciguar al bijuu .

` Ciertamente ya es solamente cuestion de tiempo de que esos aparezcan de una vez ... ´ pensó Kaito estando de acuerdo con los dos .

`` ... Tienes una cara seria últimamente , Otsutsuki-kun ´´ dijo Tulio mientras que se colocaba las gafas .

Junto con Tulio estaba Usui mientras que se acercaban al asiento de Kaito . Kaito volvio a la realidad mientras que miraba al Duo pervertido .

`` ¿ Eh ? Sí , lo siento por eso ... Yo estaba pensando acerca de ciertas cosas a veces ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendoles .

`` ¿ Puede ser ? ¿ Estabas pensado en los oppais de Rias-senpai o los oppais de Himejima-senpai ? ´´ dijeron los dos pervertidos al mismo tiempo .

`` ... Hay que ver , nos os cansais siempre de lo mismo . ¿ Es eso lo que ustedes dos piensan todos los dias ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles en un tono cansado sobre esas conversaciones de Rias y Akeno .

**{ ¿ Y acaso es malo hablar siempre de oppais ? } **dijo Ddraig pareciendo que estaba defendiendo a el Duo Pervertido .

` ¡ Solamente faltaba que te unieses tu a la conversación Ddraig ! ´ pensó Kaito molesto con su dragón .

`` Si sigues haciendo eso , vas a morir por los admiradores de las senpais un dia , ¿ sabes ? . Hay muchos de ellos en esta escuela ´´ dijo Tulio mientras que continuaba hablando , haciendo caso omiso de lo que acaba de decir Kaito .

`` ¿ Qué ? ¿ Te refieres a los seguidores como ustedes ? Preferiria hablar antes de luchar , pero me atrevo con todos ustedes ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono de indiferencia . Luego bebe su te .

* BAM *

Alguién golpea ligeramente con un golpe de Karate a la cabeza de Orito .

`` ¿¡ Quién hizo eso !? ´´ dijo Orito mientras que se daba la vuelta para ver que era Kiryuu , la Chica Pervertida .

`` Caray , ustedes dos simplemente debe dar a Otsutsuki-kun un descanso . Ni siquiera hizo nada malo ´´ dijo Kiryuu mientras que se ponia al lado de Orito .

Usui comienza a desahogar su enojo por Kaito mientras que mantenia su cabeza agachada .

`` Lo sabemos , Otsutsuki-kun ... Aparentemente enlazas tus brazos con Rias-senpai y Asia-chan después de su actividad del club , ¿ no ? . ¿ Estas tratando de volver a casa , mientras que tienes dos flores en sus brazos ? ¡ Tu debes ser absorbido por una dimensión diferente y ser derretido por monstruos viscosos ! ´´ dijo Usui a Kaito .

`` ... ´´ Kaito apenas sudo la gota en la cabeza al esuchar eso .

` ... El monstruo viscoso existe realmente sabeis ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` Por cierto , Otsutsuki-kun . Estamos planeando ir para el karaoke y los bolos durante para el proximo finde de semana . ¿ Quieres venir con nosotros ? ´´ dijo Kiryuu invitando a Kaito .

`` Asia y Koneko-chan van a venir también ´´ dijo Kiryuu añadiendo .

`` ¡ Uoooooooooooooo ! ¡ Asia-chan y Toujou Koneko-chan ! ¡ Puedo poner mi tensión con esto ! ´´ gritó Usui con alegria .

` ¿ Estan derramando lagrimas ... por esto ? Supongo que estan demasiados ansiosos por hablar con las chicas . Después de todo , los dos son los enemigos de las chicas en Kuoh ´ pensó Kaito mientras que miraba a Usui y Orito .

* ¡ SMACK ! *

Kiryuu golpeo a Usui en su cabeza dura .

`` Hey , ¿ comó es que ustedes dos no reaccionarón así cuando les dije que me uniré a ustedes ? ´´ dijo Kiryuu haciendo una cara desagradable .

`` Fu . Tu solamente eres un extra de Asia-chan . Ya tenemos una persona que lleva gafas y ese es Tulio . Bueno , está bien ´´ dijo Usui .

`` ¿ Qué pasa con esa actitud , Usui ? No me pongais en el mismo grupo que el Duo Pervertido . Eso solamente acabaria manchando mi nombre ´´ dijo Kiryuu con un tono de orgullo .

`` ¡ Esta mujer ! Las gafas de Tulio son especiales , ya que con ellas puede calcular el busto / la cintura / la cadera de las chicas . ¡ Él es diferente a ti ! ´´ dijo Usui alabdo a su compañero .

`` ... ´´ Kaito los estaba mirando con una gota de sudor .

Pero Kiryuu solamente sonrió después de escuchar a Usui .

`` ¿ Realmente crees que él es el único con esa habilidad ? ´´ dijo Kiryuu hablando con los tres .

`` !? ´´

Los tres chicos se sentían algo ... incomodo .

Kiryuu luego baja la mirada hacía su entrepierna .

`` Hmmmm ya veo , ya veo ´´ dijo Kiryuu .

Kaito sintió algo peligroso por lo que esconde su entrepierna por puro instinto cubriendola con sus dos manos . Al parecer Orito y Usui habían hecho lo mismo . Después de mirar las reacciones de los chicos , las gafas de Kiryuu brillaban y ella estaba sonriendo .

`` Fufufufufu . Mis gafas pueden calcular el tamaño de la `` cosita ´´ de los chicos . A partir de la longitud de la circunferencia ´´ dijo Kiryuu con bastante orgullo .

`` ¿¡ Qué es lo que pasa con vosotros tres !? ´´ dijo Kaito gritando a los tres mientras que se sonrojaba .

Pero Kiryuu puso su mano sobre los hombros de Kaito y tenía una sonrisa de nuevo .

`` Esta bien . Su tamaño es bastante grande . Si es demasiado grande podria sofocar a las mujeres , pero todavía se necesita un cierto tamaño para él . Sí , Rias-senpai , Akeno-senpai y Asia estaran definitivamente satisfechas ´´ dijo Kiryuu con bastante alegria .

`` !? ´´ Kaito se sonrojo más en medida por lo que dijo Kiryuu en voz alta .

`` Hey , ¿ escuchastes eso ? Parece que la cosita de Otsutsuki-kun es bastante grande ... ´´

`` Oh mi ... ´´

`` Me pregunto si lo hizo con Rias-oneesama ... ¡ No , No ! ¡ No puede ser ! ´´

Las estudiantes femeninas comenzaron a hechar chismes sobre él ... otra vez .

`` ¡ Kiryuu , mira lo que has hecho ! ´´ rugió Kaito a Kiryuu .

Pero Kiryuu le hizo caso omiso y colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Asia .

`` Bien po ti , Asia ´´ dijo Kiryuu con alegria .

`` ? ´´

Asia estaba confundida con las palabras de Kiryuu .

`` Caray , no se puede evitar . Estoy diciendo que la cosita de Otsutsuki-kun ... ´´ dijo Kiryuu susurrando al odio de Asia .

`` ¡ HH-Hey ! ¡ No digas cosas raras a Asia ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que alejaba a Asia lejos de ella para protegerse de ella .

`` De todos modos . ¿ Va a venir Kiba-kun ? Yo queria preguntarle , pero no le pude encontrar en absoluto . Otsutsuki-kun , ¿ puedo dejar a Kiba a ti ? ´´ dijo Kiryuu cambiando su actitud rapidamente después de que se diese cuenta de que no podia continuar con esta conversación .

`` ... Muy bien . Le dire sobre el pasar el rato ´´ dijo Kaito asientiendo con las cabea mientras que el aceptaba la petición de Kiryuu .

`` Nooooooo - El principe azul se va a unir - ´´ dijo Usui mientras que se agarraba la cabeza y empezaba a llorar .

`` ¡ Maldicion que el principe venga - Noooo- ! ´´ dijo Orito mientras que estaba llorando y masticando su pañuelo .

` Este pueblo si que esta lleno de gente divertida ... me recuerda mucho a mi Villa ´ pensó Kaito en su mente mientras que recordaba su Villa .

`` Asia , seras contaminada si andas con estos idiotas ´´ dijo una voz masculina nueva .

Saji Genshirou aparece de repente de la nada . Mientras que estaba agarrando la mano de Asia , tratando de actuar de guay mientras que menosprecia a Orito y Usui .

`` H-Hola Saji-san ... ´´ dijo Asia saludando a Saji con una sonrisa irónica ante la acción de Saji .

` Genial ... Otro pervertido ha llegado ... ¿ Por que siempre se siguen reuniendo en mi escritorio ? ´ pensó Kaito mientras que se palmeaba la cara a si mismo .

**( En algún lugar de Japón ) **

Después de que la escuela habia terminado . La pequeña alianza volvieron a unirse en el parque y se pusieron de nuevo las ropas de sacerdotes y monjas para buscar a Kokabiel y Freed Zelzan .

`` Fuu . Parece que no hay ningún progreos hoy también ´´ dijo Kaito como si él perdiese el interes . Rias estaba caminado a su lado .

** ¡ Kaito-sama ! **

Kaito abrio su ojo izquierdo al darse cuenta de que Satellizer lo estaba llamando a traves del talismán .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ¡ Parece ser que tenemos exito ! ¡ Vamos ! ´´ dijo Kaito a su maestro demonio .

Kaito en ese instante agarra la mano de su amo y se teletransportaron incluso de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar .

**( En la ubicación de Kiba y Satellizer ; Antes de el teletransporte de Kaito a su ubicación ) **

Kiba y Satellizer se encuentran actualmente en la fabrica abandonada , donde el grupo de Rias previamente eliminarón a el demonio callejero , Vaizor . Satellizer estaba caminando detrás de Kiba manteniendo sus ojos en Kiba . Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando ella siente algo y detiene los movimientos de Kiba .

`` ¿ Qué estas haciendo Satellizer-san ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole a el Hada de Combate .

`` Shhhh . Trata de sentir el entorno ´´ dijo Satellizer hablando en voz baja .

En ese instante Kiba pudo sentir escalofrios en su cuerpo .

` ¿ Eso fue un intento de matar ? ¿ Fue dirigido a nosotros ? ´ pensó Satellizer en su mente .

`` ¡ Arriba ! ´´ gritó Kiba .

Entonces Kiba y Satellizer dirigieron sus miradas hacía arriba y miraron que había un sacerdote con el cabello de color blanco cayendo hacía ellos con una espada larga .

`` ¡ Algo así como una protección divina para un sacerdote y una hermosa monja ! ´´ dijo Freed con un tono de locura total .

* KACHIN *

Kiba tomó una de sus espadas demoniacas rapidamente y bloqueó el ataque entrante de Freed .

`` ¡ Freed ! ´´ gritó Kiba .

`` ... ¿ Esa voz , es mi amado demonio guapo de mierda ? Heeee . Bueno , ¿¡ no se trata de una reunión extraña !? ¿ Comó estas ? ¿ Has aumentado tu habilidad con las espadas ? ¿ Está bien matarte ahora ? ´´ dijo Freed hablando con un tono de felicidada loca .

`` ¡ Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto ! ´´ dijo Kiba molesto por su comentario .

* ¡ KHING ! *

Kiba empuja a Freed con su espada .

Kiba corrió rapidamente hacía Freed . Kiba ha creado otra espada demoniaca . Él va hacía Freed con dos espadas demoniacas .

`` ¡ Chi ! Asi que no solamente la `` Holy Eareser ´´ ¡ Ya veo ! Tienes multiples espadas demoniacas . ¿ Eres el poseedor de la Sword Birth , tal vez ? Wow . Tu eres culpable de tener un Sacred Gear muy rara , ¿ sabes ? ´´ dijo Freed con un tono de emoción loca .

Al mismo tiempo parecía estar disfrutando de el combate , que era lo contrario de lo que estaba diciendo . Es otro monstruo obsesionado de las batallas .

`` Sin embargo , las espadas demoniacas normales no pueden tolerar un desafio contra ... ´´ dijo Freed hasta que paró de hablar .

* ROZA *

* ¡ CRAK ! * * ¡ KREAK ! *

Las dos espadas demoniacas de Kiba se rompieron después de un enfrentamiento contra la espada santa de Freed .

`` ... Mi Excalibur-chan ´´ continuo Freed .

`` Ku ´´

Kiba había creado una vez más espadas demoniacas .

` Parece que la Excalibur es demasiada poderosa para él . Podría destrozar todas las espadas demoniacas en un solo golpe . Tal vez deberia ayudar a Kiba-kun ´ pensó Satellizer en su mente .

`` Kiba-kun , ¿ necesitas de mi apoyo ? ´´ dijo Satellizer hablando con Kiba ofreciendole su apoyo .

`` ¡ Todavía puedo seguir ! ´´ dijo Kiba centrado en el combate .

Kiba declino la oferta de Satellizer . Parecía que estaba bastante euforico .

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja ! La forma en que vez mi Excalibur-chan es de miedo . ¿ Tu tal vez mantienes un rencor en contra de ella ? Bueno , ¡ yo no se lo que le paso ! Pero si eres cortado por esta espada , no podras evitar ser eliminado sin dejar ningún rastro , ¿ sabes ? Vas a morir , ¿ sabes ? ¡ Vas a morir ! ¡ Solamente muere ! ¡ Muere - ! ´´ dijo Freed con un tono de locura en su voz .

Freed había saltado . Kiba trató de golpear al hacer espadas demoniacas aparecen alrededor de la zona . Pero ...

* Breakkkkkkkk *

La espada santa , estaba cubierta de una luz dorada mientras que rompia las espadas demoniacas de Kiba en un solo golpe . Freed hizo su segundo huelga sin ningún momento de sobra . Freed estaba tratando de matar a Kiba de nuevo como fracasó la última vez .

* KINGH *

`` !? ´´

Su espada se detuvo de nuevo . Pero esta vez , fue detenido por una espada de doble filo .

Freed abrió los ojos al ver que su espada santa fue detenida por otra espada que su portador no fue otra que la monja , Satellizer . El filo de la espada estaba cubierta con un aura azul como ella bloqueo la espada santa con fuerza .

`` ¡¿ Quién demonios eres tu P- ?! ´´ dijo Freed intentando decir algo .

* ¡ BAM ! *

Antes de que Freed incluso terminar su frase , Satellizer envió a volar a Freed como ella le entrego una alta patada giratoria al sacerdote loco . La pata fue dada en la cabeza .

* ¡ CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - ! *

Freed acabo en el edifició cercano .

`` ... ¡ Tengo que usarlo ahora ! ¡ Sword Birth ! ´´ dijo Kiba .

* ¡ ZAN ! *

Diferentes tipos de espadas demoniacas están saliendo de la tierra .

`` ¡ Tch ! ´´

Freed hizo un ruido con la lengua , mientras se levantaba del suelo . La cabeza de Freed está sangrando .

Freed luego comenzó a romper las espadas demoniacas que van hacía él .

* PRANGG * * CREAKK * * BREAKK * * KRANGG *

* CHASQUIDO *

Kiba desapareció con su espada demoniaca tan pronto como se encuentra una abertura . Utilizó las espadas demoniacas como una plataforma y se movió con libertad utilizando su rasgo como Knight . Pero Freed es capaz de seguir el movimiento de Kiba con sus ojos .

`` ¡ Mi Excalibur es `` Excalibur Rapidly ´´ ! ¡ En terminos de velocidad , no voy a perder ante nada ! ´´ dijo Freed explicando las habilidades de su espada santa .

La Excalibur Rapidly que tenía Freed en sus manos comenzó a brillar y luego Freed desapareció de la vista de Kiba . Al mismo tiempo corria hacía Kiba .

`` ¡ Es hora de acabar ! ´´ dijo Freed .

Entonces las espadas demoniacas que tenía Kiba en ambas manos se destrozarón .

`` ¡ MUERE ! ´´ dijo Freed con un tono de locura .

En el momento en que Freed estaba a punto de cortar a Kiba hacía abajo ...

* ¡ BAAM ! *

Freed fue duramente golpeado en el estomago por algo ... parecia que Freed había bajado la guardia .

`` ¡ Guhahhh ! ´´ gritó Freed de dolor .

Al mismo tiempo que Freed gritaba de dolor y vomitó un poco al patinar hacía atras por el impacto del golpe .

Kiba no sabía porque , pero su expresión facial se iluminó un poco al ver a una persona cercana .

`` ¡ Xenovia ! ´´ dijo Kiba de alegria .

`` Parece que he llegado justo a tiempo ´´ dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa de confianza .

`` Yahooo - Yo también estoy aquí Kiba-kun - ´´ dijo Irina mientras que ayudaba a Kiba a ponerse correctamente de pie .

`` Hmmm , Sword Birth , ¿ eh ? Es un Sacred Gear que puede tener un número infinito de poderes en función del poseedor ´´ dijo una voz masculina desconocida .

Luego estaba voz masculina de otra persona entro en escena . Cuando miraron a quien peternecia esa voz , había un anciano que llevaba ropa de sacerdote de pie allí .

`` ... ¿ Es usted anciano Balba ? ´´ dijo Freed preguntando .

Todo el mundo se volvio sorprendido por las preguntas de Freed .

`` ... ¡ Balba Galilei ! ´´ dijo Kiba mirando con los ojos llenos de odio .

`` Ciertamente lo soy ´´ dijo el anciano admitiendolo con normalidad .

`` Freed . ¿ Qué estas haciendo ? ´´ dijo Balba preguntandole al exorcista loco .

`` ¡ Anciano ! ¡ Actualmente estoy teniendo dificultades aquí ! ¡ Hay dos exorcistas , un demonio de mierda y una monja maldtia que ha bloqueado mi Excalibur-chan y que me dio una patada en la cabeza aquí ! ¡ Mira mira , estoy sangrando aquí maldita sea ! ´´ dijo Freed enojado .

`` Hmm ... Por lo que yo sé , todavía no puedes usar la espada sagrada perfectamente todavía . El resplandor de la Excalibur Rapidly es demasiado debil . Trata de usar el `` elemento ´´ que te di más sabiamente . Estoy investigando porque de eso . Reune el elemento Santo que se está ejecutando a traves de su cuerpo a el filo de la Excalibur Rapidly . Con eso , tu deberias ser capaz de aumentar tu velocidad aún más ´´ dijo Balba explicandole a Freed como emplear la Excalibur .

`` ¡ Sí , sí ! ¡ Gracias ! ´´ dijo Freed .

Freed comenzó a recopilar el aura de la espada santa con color dorado y empezó a brillar .

`` ¡ Yo no te voy a dejar ! ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que se lanzaba hacía delante con una velocidad muy rápida .

* ¡ KHIING ! *

Habian chispas saltando por el choque entre las dos Excaliburs .

`` ¡ Freed Zelzan . Balba Galilei . Rebeldes . Yo los reducire en el nombre de Dios ! ´´ dijo Xenovia hablando con los dos .

`` ¡ Ja ! ¡ No digas el nombre del Dios al que tanto odio tengo ! ¡ Perra ! ´´ dijo Freed hablando con un tono de enojo .

Xenovia y Freed intercambiaron golpes con sus espadas , pero él sacó algo . Era una bola del tamaño de una pelota de pin pong .

Kiba sabe de inmediato lo que es esa bola .

`` ¡ Esta tratando de escapar ! ´´ gritó Kiba .

`` ¡ Viejo Balba ! ¡ Vamos ha escapar ! ¡ Vamos a informar al jefe , Kokabiel ! ´´ dijo Freed a Balba .

`` Haihh ... Bueno , creo que no hay otra manera ´´ dijo Balba mientras que soltaba un suspiro .

`` ¡ Nos vemos ! ¡ Alianza entre la Iglesia y los demonios ! ´´ dijo Freed .

`` No en mi tiempo ´´ dijo Satellizer con calma .

A continuación , Satellizer levantó la mano en alto y apareció un circulo en sus manos .

* SNAP *

Una barrera de color luz azul comienza a formarse . Alrededor de ellos . Atrapandolos a todos dentro de la barrera .

Freed arrojó la bola de luz contra el suelo .

* DESTELLO *

`` ¡ No puedo ver nada ! ´´ gritó Irina .

`` Tch . ¡ La luz nos ciega ! ´´ dijo Xenovia .

* BONK *

En el momento en que todo el mundo recuperó su vista ... Para sorpresa de todos , Freed y Balba todavía estaban aquí .

`` ¡¿ Pero qué ?! ´´ gritó Freed .

Él está tratando de salir , pero el aura de color azul claro le está parando .

`` ¿¡ No podemos salir !? ´´ gritó Balba .

Freed entonces trata de usar su Excalibur Rapidly ràpidamente para poder romper la barrera ...

* KHINNNNNNNNN *

Pero la espada santa rebota .

`` ¡ Vamos a por ellos Irina ! ´´ dijo Xenovia a su compañera .

`` ¡ Entendido ! ´´ dijo Irina respondiendo .

Xenovia e Irina asintieron la una a la otra y ambas cargarón hacía Freed .

`` ¡ Mierda ! ¡ Anciano ! ¡ Llame al jefe ! ¡ Necesitamos su ayuda ! ´´ dijo Freed molesto .

`` Lo tengo Freed . Mantenlas a raya mientras que llamó a Kokabiel-sama ´´ dijo Balba .

`` ¡ Entendido ! ´´ dijo Freed .

Freed está haciendo todo lo posible para poder defenderse tanto de Xenova como de Irina . Él tiene las mejores superiores en terminos de velocidad . Gracias a la Excalibur Rapidly , su velocidad es aún mayor . Él es incluso más rápido que la velocidad máxima actual de Kiba .

* KHING * * CHINGG * * KHINN *

Las chispas estaban volando de aquí para allá .

* CRACK *

`` !? ´´ Los ojos de Satellizer se abrieron al escuchar eso . Ella levantó la vista para ver su barrera simplemente siendo agrietada .

`` Que - ´´ dijo Satellizer intentando continuar .

* PRANGG - *

La barrera entera se destrozo y comenzó a desmoronarse .

En ese entonces , alguién estaba descendiendo desde el cielo lentamente .

Era un hombre joven con el pelo largo y negró , tiene orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos son de color rojo intenso . Lleva puesto un traje de color negro . Posee cinco pares de alas negras .

`` ¡ Jefe ! ´´ dijo Freed dice que si estuviera feliz .

`` Kokabiel ´´ dijo Balba con calma .

`` Fueeee ... Freed , Balba ¿ Qué clase de problemas estais atrapados otra vez ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando con un tono de calma .

`` La monja de mieda de allá simplemente no nos permitieron dejar el lugar , jefe ´´ dijo Freed mientras que apuntaba con el dedo a Satellizer .

Kokabiel entonces mirá a Satellizer .

`` ¿ Quién eres tu ? Para crear una barrera tan fuerte . Incluso tengo que tomarmelo en serio un poco solamente para romper esta barrera ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntandole a la monja .

Kokabiel estaba sonriendo mientras que miraba a la monja .

Satellizer sonrie mientras que miraba a Kokabiel .

`` ¿ Aún no puedes sentir mi poder , ángel caido ? Yo soy Satellizer L Bridget , La Reina Intocable ´´ dijo Satellizer presentandose .

`````` !? ´´´´´´

Kokabiel , Freed y Balba pierden su compostura como la monja se presentaba a si misma .

`` ¡¿ La Reina Intocable ?! ¡¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí ?! ´´ dijo Freed preguntando estupefacto al esuchar quien era .

`` Satellizer , La Reina Intocable . ¿ Qué estas haciendo en el mundo humano ? Por no hablar de que estas haciendo equipo con un demonio y dos exorcistas ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntando a Satellizer mientras que conservaba la compostura .

`` No te incumbe ´´ dijo Satellizer secamente .

`` Freed , Balba . Ustedes dos vayan adelantendose hacía la sede . Yo me encargare de ellos ´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Entendido , jefe ! ´´ dijo Freed .

Entonces Freed sacó otra pelota de luz y la tiró al suelo .

* DESTELLO *

Esta vez , los dos se habian definitivamente .

`` Vamos tras ellos Irina ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¡ Si ! ´´ dijo Irina respondiendo .

Xenovia e Irina asintieron la una a la otra y empezarón a correr .

`` Tch . Yo voy tras ellos tambien . ¡ No voy a dejarte escapar Balba Galilei ! ´´ dijo Kiba siguiendo después a ellas .

`` ¡ E-Espera ! ¡ Kiba-k ! ´´ dijo Satellizer a punto de llamar a Kiba , pero ...

* ¡ BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ! *

Una lanza de luz fue disparada en frente de ella . Deteniendola para poder avanzar . Un crater se formo polvo por todas partes .

`` ¡ Tch . Kokabiel ! ´´ gritó Satellizer frunciendo el ceño .

Entonces Satellizer levantó la vista , solamente para descubrir que el ángel caido ya no se encontraba allí en el aire . Rapidamente sacó un talisman que ella recibio de su amo .

`` ¡ Kai-sama ! ´´ llamó Satellizer a su maestro .

**( Lugar actual de Satellizer ) **

`` ¿¡ Qué ha pasado Satellizer !? ¡¿ Estas herida ?! ´´ dijo Kaito hablando muy preocupado por su familiar al verla en frente de un gran crater .

`` Estoy bien . Pero me temo decirte que he perdido a Kiba-kun y a las otras dos Exorcistas ´´ dijo Satellizer mostrando una expresión de frustación .

`` ¿¡ Qué ha ocurrido !? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando con impaciencia .

`` Encontramos a el sacerdote loco y el arzobispo , pero Kokabiel aparecio ´´ dijo Satellizer mientras que fruncia el ceño .

Kaito se arrodillo al suelo y empezaba a olfatearlo .

* SNIFF SNIFF *

`` ¿ Kai ? ¿ Qué estas haciendo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su Peón .

`` Estoy tratando de hacer un seguimiento de Kiba con mi olfato de dragón ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a su maestro .

Luego Kaito empezó a spritar hacía el bosque .

`` ¿¡ Kai !? ´´ Rias llamó a su Peón .

`` ¡ Satellizer ! ¡ Quedate con Buchou ! ¡ Solamente en caso de que Kokabiel pudiese volver ! ¡ Reune a todos aquí ! ¡ Voy a tratar de localizarlos por mismo ! ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole a su maestro .

`` ¡ Eso es demasiado peligroso incluso para ti ! ´´ dijo Rias replicandole , pero él ya no esta allí . Ella trata de ir tras él , pero Satellizer agarró la mano .

`` Él puede cuidar de si mismo . Vamos a llamar a todos los presentes por el momento ´´ dijo Satellizer hablando con calma , pero incluso ella estaba preocupada por Kaito .

**( Fuera de la fabrica abandonada ) **

Todos , excepto los ángeles caidos han llegado a su ubicación .

`` ... Ya veo ... Entiendo la situación ... ´´ dijo Itachi con una expresión seria . Él esta llevando una chaqueta de color marron con los hombros largos mientras que debajo de ese chaleco tenía una camisa de color negra y unos pantalones a juego con el chaleco . Detrás incluido en el chaleco había una espada corta empuñada en su espalda mientras que en su mano derecha tenia como una mascara de color blanca y rayas rojas y tenia como detalles negros y forma como de zorro .

`` Pero , no podemos solamente esperar a que Kai vuelva . Tenemos que encontrar a ellos también ´´ dijo Rias haciendo una sugerencia .

`` Vamos a convocar a nuestros familiares para que nos ayuden a la busqueda también ´´ dijo Rias dandoles una orden a sus siervos .

Cada demonio asintieron con la cabeza . Entonces todos convocarón a sus familiares para poder buscar a Kiba , Xenovia , Irina e incluso a Kaito .

`` ¡ Chicos ! ´´ dijo una voz femenina llamandolos .

Todo el mundo miró hacía arriba para ver a los ángeles caidos que habían llegado .

`` ¡ Azazel-sama nos lo ha confirmado que Kokabiel-sama esta actuando sin que Azazel-sama supiera nada ! ´´ dijo Raynare en voz alta mientras que descendia .

`` ¿ Donde está el resto ? ´´ dijo Kalawarner preguntando mientras que se fijaba que faltaban cuatro personas .

`` Kiba , Xenovia e Irina no se encuentran . Kaito esta rastreando a los tres , los encontrara ´´ dijo Itachi contestando .

Rias de repente abrió mucho los ojos .

`` ¡ Mi familiar ha encontrado a Irina ! ¡ Kai está con ella ! ´´ dijo Rias a todo el mundo .

Todo el mundo está en alerta al escuchar eso .

`` Entonces vamos ´´ dijo Itachi con una expresión seria .

`` Para aquellos que no son de los demonio del clan Gremory , por favor aferrarse a alguién de nosotros para poder teletransportaros ´´ dijo Akeno a todos como un circulo mágico de teletransporte aparece debajo de ellos .

**( En un parque ) **

`` ¡ Irina ! ´´ gritó Kaito preocupado .

Kaito tenía a Irina entre sus brazos , ella está herida . Se encontraba mal .

`` ¿¡ Qué te ha ocurrido , Irina !? ¡¿ Dondé estan Kiba y Xenovia !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole preocupado por ella y por sus compañeros .

`` ¿ K ... Kai-kun ... ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntandole debilmente .

`` Vamos aguanta un poco saldras de esta te lo prometo ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con ella .

Irina se encuentra en muy mal estado . Ella está cubierta de sangre , Irina tenia heridas por todas partes . La mayor parte de su ropa de batalla fueron arrancados . Ella está respirando con dificultad .

`` Mierda . Necesito el Sacred Gear de Asia aquí ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo .

Un murcielago llegá y comienza a volar alrededor de Kaito , haciendo que este último pueda notarlo . El murcielago se posó en el hombro de Kaito .

`` ¡¿ Tú ?! ¡¿ Eres el familiar de Buchou no ?! ´´ dijo Kaito reconociendo al familiar .

De repente , un circulo mágico de color rojo comienza a formarse cerca de Kaito .

`` ¡ Esos son sellos mágicos de los Gremory ! ¡ Eso significa - ! ´´ dijo Kaito entendiendo lo que significaba .

Rias aparecio con todos .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ dijo Kaito con una señal de alivio .

`` ¿¡ Qué ha pasado aquí Kai !? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su siervo .

`` ¡ No lo se ! ¡ Asia , necesito tu ayuda ahora ! ¡ Por favor , sana a Irina ! ´´ dijo Kaito pidiendole a Asia .

`` ¡ H-Hai ! ´´ dijo Asia .

Entonces Asia se precipito hacia Irina que yace insconsciente en los brazos de Kaito . El **Twilight Healing **de Asia aparece y comienza a sanar las heridas de Irina .

Entonces otro circulo mágico aparece cerca de ellos . El sello del clan Sitri .

Sona Sitri y su nobleza han llegado .

`` Sona ´´ dijo Rias saludando a su amiga .

`` ... Parece que ustedes han llegado antes que nosotros ... Rias , ¿ por qué hay ángeles caidos con ustedes ? ¿ Quién es ? La persona que está llevando ese uniforme con esa espada ´´ dijo Sona mientras que miraba al grupo .

`` Es una larga historia de contar Sona . Voy a explicartelo más adelante . Este hombre , es el hermano mayor de Kai´´ dijo Rias .

`` !? ´´ Sona y su nobleza abrieron sus ojos después de escuchar eso .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ¡¿ Otsutsuki-kun tiene un hermano ?! ´´ dijo Saji hablando en voz alta .

`` Hola a todos . Yo soy Itachi , el hermano mayor de Kaito , Itachi Uchiha . Pero en realidad somos hermano de crianzas ´´ dijo Itachi presentandose a todos los demonios .

`` ... ¿ Quién haria algo así ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando de repente con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas .

La expresión de Irina se suaviza ligeramente y su respiración vuelve a la normalidad .

`` ¿ Qué ha pasado aquí , Rias ? ´´ dijo Sona preguntandole a su amiga .

`` No lo se , Sona ... ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` ... Puedo oler el aroma de Freed y un ángel caido ... ese ángel caido tiene que ser Kokabiel ... Su Excalibur no esta con ella también ... Deben de haberla tomado ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono lleno de odio en ella . Kaito está apretando los dientes con fuerza .

`` ¡ Sal de ahi Freed ! ¡ Se que estas ahí ! ´´ rugio Kaito de repente . Hace que todos retrocedan un poco , a pesa de que no está dirigida a ellos .

`` ¿ Ara ? ¿ Puedes sentirme muy bien ? ¿ Qué eres tu ? ¿ Un perro demonio ? ´´ dijo Freed con una sonrisa de loco como él se revelo detrás de un arbol .

`` ¡ Tú ! ¿¡ Qué le has hecho a Irina !? ´´ gritó Kaito airadamente a Freed .

`` ¿ Ella ? ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Ellos han sido lo suficientemente estupido como para perseguirnos a nuestra base ! Así que el jefe y yo le dimos la bienvenida ¡ Hahahahahahahaha ! ´´ dijo Freed como si fuera una cosa divertida .

`` ¡ Tú ! ´´ Kaito se levanto después de que él dejase a Irina en el suelo . Entonces un aura roja y chakra rojo salieron de sus cuerpos .

`` ¡ Boosted Gear ! ´´ convoco Kaito .

**{ Dragon Booster } **

El Boosted Gear aparece en su brazo izquierdo . Pero , su juició es repentinamente bloqueado cuando Sona y Rias saltaron hacía adelante . Levantaron sus manos , señalando a Freed como aparece sellos magicos en sus manos .

`` ¡ Wow wow ! ¡ Tiempo fuera ! ¡ Tiempo fuera ! ¡ Estamos aquí para hablar ! ´´ dijo Freed levantando sus manos .

`` ¿ Hablar ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando sintiendose sospechoso en esa declaración .

`` ¡ Kokabiel ! ´´ rugió de nuevo Kaito . Minetras que estaba mirando al cielo .

Eso es cuando todo el mundo empieza a darse cuenta de que el ambiente alrededor de ellos es diferente . El cielo cambiaba de color .

`` Hehehehehehehe . Es bueno ver una a uno de los demonios es capaz de detectarme tan pronto ´´ dijo una voz masculina cuando esucho una voz alta y clara .

Había alguién que estaba flotando en el cielo . Era un ángel caido que tenía sus alas negrtas creciendo desde su espalda . Diez alas negras . Era un hombre joven que llevaba un traje negro con accesorios detallados .

Él sonrio después de ver a Rias .

`` Esta es nuestra primera reunión con el tiempo , hija de la Camara de los Gremory . Ese pelo carmesi es precioso . Me recuerda a su hermano , el carmesí Satan que me gusta lo suficiente como para hacer que me dan ganas de vomitar´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando con una sonrisa .

Rias dio un paso adealnte y sonrio también .

`` Encantado de conocerte , uno de los lideres de los ángeles caidos , Kokabiel . Y mi nombre es Rias Gremory . Yo también añadire una cosa más . Nosotros y la Camara de los Gremory somos un ser que estan más cerca de la Maou y también la más alejada de él . Si tu estas aquí para discutir de politica con mi , entonces no sirve de nada ´´ djo Rias hablando con confianza .

`` ¿ Ara ? ¿ No es que mi querida Raynare ? ´´ dijo Freed con una voz hacía arriba .

Tan pronto com Raynare lo esuchó , trata de esconderse detrás de Kaito .

`` Hmmm . Parece que tenemos traidores aquí . Para ángeles caidos para trabajar junto con los demonios y exorcistas que sirven a Michael ´´ dijo Kokabiel con una expresión de descontento .

`` ¿¡ Qué quieres decir con traidores !? ¡ Recibimos nuestras ordenes directamente de Azazel-sama ! ´´ dijo Raynare respondiendo a su lider .

Rias ignora las conversaciones entre los ángeles caidos .

`` Entonces , ¿ cuál es el motivo por ponerse en contacto conmigo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a el lider ángel caido .

Entonces Kokabiel dirige su mirada a Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Voy a estar arrasando esta ciudad el uso de su base , la Academia Kuoh , como punto de partida . Entonces también aparecerá Sirzechs , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel respondiendo con una alegria en su rostro .

`` Si haces algo así , la guerra entre Dios , los ángeles caidos y los demonios comenzara de nuevo , ¿ sabes ? ´´ dijo Rias con una expresión seria . Kaito estaba muy molesto cuando escucho la palabra guerra .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahaha ! Eso es lo que estoy deseando . Pensé que Michael iba a comenzar una guerra si robab las Excaliburs . Pero lo que envio fueron exorcistas y dos portadores con espadas santas . Es aburrido . Estoy aburrido de verdad . Es por eso que voy a arrasar en la base de la hermana de Sirzech . ¿ Ves ? Parece divertido , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando como si estuviera feliz .

`` Es un loco por las batallas ´´ dijo Satellizer con un tono de odio .

`` ¡ Sí ! ¡ Eso es correcto Reina Intocable ! ¡ Yo estaba aburrido después de la gran guerra entre los tres lados ! Azazel y Shemhaza no estaban tan interesados en la proxima guerra . Azazel luego comenzó a recopilar algo aburrido como Sacred Gears y comenzó a hacer algunas investigaciones raras . Algo inutil como eso no va a ser de utilidad para nosotros ... Bueno es una historia diferente si se trata del Boosted Gear como la que tiene ese chico de alla . Pero no es algo que se puede encontrar tan facilmente ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que miraba a Kaito con una sonrisa .

Kaito estaba molesto por ver como le estaba mirando Kokabiel . Raynare lugo habló en voz baja a Kaito .

`` ... Es verdad . Azazel-sama me pidio que te observara . Esa era mi misión ´´ dijo Raynare .

`` No te preocupes ahora por eso Raynare . Muchos portadores se volvieron locos por este poder es normal que me quieran observar ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` De cualquier manera , voy a estar empezando una batalla que involucra a las espadas santas , Rias Gremory . Para iniciar una guerra . Una escuela donde ambas hermanas pequeñas de Sirzech y la de Leviathan . Debe estar lleno de poderes demoniacos por lo que puedo disfrutar del caos . Es también el mejor lugar para liberar el verdadero poder de las Excaliburs . Es un buen lugar para el campo de batalla ´´ dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa loca en su rostro .

`` ¡ Hyahahahahahahaha ! ¿ No es mi jefe el mejor ? Su locura es la mejor . Así que también estoy ansiosa por hacerlo . Incluso si me trata de esa manera ´´ dijo Freed como un loco .

Freed abre su chaqueta negra mientras que mantiene su Excalibur Rapidly . Tenía dos espadas Excaliburs más dentro de su camisa . También estaba la Excalibur Mimic que tomó de Irina que ha tomado una forma de cinta y fue atada en su brazo .

`` La que yo estoy sosteniendo es la Excalibur Rapidly . La de la izquierda es la Excalibur Nightmare . La que esta a mi derecha es Excalibur Transparence . Incluso recibi la Excalibur Mimic de la chica de allá . También quiero la Excalibur Destruction de la otra chica tiene . ¡ Hahahahahahaha ! Soy la primera persona en el mundo que esta en posición de todas estas muchas Excaliburs . Ahora mismo estoy en un modo hiperactivo que me permite de ejercer todos ellos , ¿ sabeis ? ¡ Soy invencible ! ¡ Soy el más fuerte del mundo ! ¡ Hyahahahahahahahahahaha ! ´´ gritó Freed de euforia y riendose como si fuera muy divertido todo esto .

`` ¡ Callate ! ¡ Ni siquiera eres el propietario de todas esas espadas ! ´´ rugio Kaito al sacerdote loco .

`` La investigación de las espadas santas de Balba . Es el verdadero negocio si muestras esto mucho resultado . También permitire a Freed para poder ejercer las otras Excaliburs , gracias al elemento de Balba ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

`` ¿¡ Qué piensas hacer con las Excaliburs !? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kokabiel .

Entonces Kokabiel movió sus diez alas negras y movio su cuerpo en la dirección de la escuela .

`` ¡ Jajajajaja ! ¡ Vamos a tener una guerra ! ¡ Hermanita de Sirzechs Lucifer , Rias Gremory ! ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

Entonces Kokabiel dirigió su mirada a Kaito .

`` Muchacho , ¿ cuál es tu nombre ? Para recompensarle por ser capaz de sentir mi presencia más rapido que el resto , quiero saber tu nombre ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacía Kaito . Su cuerpo todavía tenia la aura roja . De repento Kaito desaparecio de la vista de todos .

`` !? ´´

Todo el mundo ensanchó sus ojos .

* ¡ BAM ! *

`` ¡ Yo no tengo que dar mi nombre a un loco que quiere traer odio y dolor por una estupida guerra ! ´´ grito Kaito .

Todos miraron hacía arriba para ver el puño izquierdo de Kaito golpeando a Kokabiel en la cara , y con sus dos alas de demonio crecer de su espalda .

`` ¡ Guah ! ´´ gruño Kokabiel .

Kokabiel está cubriendo su mejilla derecha , retrocede un poco .

`` ¡ Cómo te atreves ! ´´ grito Kokabiel .

Kokabiel estaba molesto . Él levanto sus dos manos y empezó a crear una gran lanza de luz .

Mientras tanto , un rayo amarilo esta cubriendo a Kaito . Levantó su mano derecha e izquierda y comenzaron a reunirse en sus dos manos . El rayo amarillo empezo a formarse como una bola electrificada y de esa bola parecia muy potente .

**`` Magio de Dios del Rayo : Cañon de Rayos De Zeus ´´ **grito Kaito y de esa esfera salio como un gran disparo de rayos dorados .

`` ¡ Toma esto mocoso ! ´´ gritó Kokabiel .

Ambos se lanzaban al mismo tiempo . La lanza de luz y el disparo de rayos amarillos chocaron entre si .

* ¡ DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! *

Una explosión se produce como el choque de ambos poderes fue desvatador y se anulan entre si .

El ambiante vuelve a la normalidad . Kokabiel ya no se encontraba allí .

`` ¿¡ A donde fue !? ´´ gritó Saji .

`` ¡ No ! ¡ Él fue a la academia Kuoh ! ´´ dijo Kaito señalando hacía su escuela . Él fue capaz de decirlo , porque él esta volando en el cielo .

`` ¡ Todo el mundo vamos a la Academia Kuoh ahora ! ´´ gritó Rias .

`````````````` ! Sí ! ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo responde con un espiritu elevado .

**Bueno y como yo ya he cumplido espero que todo el mundo disfrute del capitulo doble del Grimorio de Los Seis Caminos . **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de uno de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro todo los lectores estan seguiendo . **

**Bueno espero que mis lectores me perdonen por haber tardando tanto en subir el capitulo he estado un poco ocupado en mi vida personal . **

**Pero mi amigo piezancos echhi me ha chantajeado con que lo suba ya o me pasaria algo malo el muy cabron chantajista . **

**Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todo el mundo disfrute de este capitulo . **

**Capitulo 15 **

**( En la Academia Kuoh ) **

Kokabiel estaba sentado en su trono que estaba flotando en el cielo . Él estaba frotandose la mejilla que estaba un poco hinchada por el golpe que había recibido por Kaito . Sus ojos estaban estrechos ya que todavía podia sentir el dolor en la mejilla .

`` Tch . Ese maldito mocoso ha tenido solamente suerte de que haya bajado mi guardia ... No va a suceder de nuevo´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando consigo mismo .

Kokabiel entonces dirigio su mirada hacía el campo de la escuela . En el centro del campo de la escuela , había cuatro espadas que estaban liberando unas luces extremas mientras que flotaban en el aire . Tener las espadas en el centro , había un aspecto sospechoso de la propagación de un circulo mágico en todo el campo de la escuela . Había un hombre viejo situado en el centro del circulo mágico . Balba Galilei .

`` Balba , ¿ cuanto tiempo necesitaras para que las Excaliburs se combinasen ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntandole a el sacerdote .

`` No pasara mucho tiempo , Kokabiel . Tal vez menos de 5 minutos ´´ dijo Balba respondiendo a la pregunta de Kokabiel .

`` !? ´´

Kokabiel dirigio su mirada al cielo viendo que se estaba formando una barrera violeta cristalizada . Es tan grande que cubrio toda la Academia Kuoh . Su sonrisa se ensancho a medida ya que él entendia lo que eso significaba .

`` Ellos ya han llegado ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

**( Fuera de la Academia Kuoh ) **

`` Rias-senpai . Hemos cubierto la escuela con una barrera . No habrá daños en el exterior , a menos que ocurra algo desastroso ´´ dijo Saji explicando todo a Rias .

Sona ordenó a toda su nobleza para que establezcan una barrera tan pronto como llegasen a su escuela .

`` Mis siervos y yo nos quedaremos aquí y mantendremos la barrera con el fin de reducir el mayor daño posible ´´ dijo Souna explicandole a su mejor amiga .

`` Gracias Souna . Dejanos el resto a mi y mis siervos ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa desafiante .

`` ... Rias . Nuestro enemigo es uno de los lideres de los ángeles caidos ... Está muy encima de nuestro nivel . No es demasiado tarde para que tu llames a tu Onii-sama ´´ dijo Souna aconsejando a su amiga .

`` Tambien deberia llamar a su Onee-sama ´´ dijo Rias replicando mientras que negaba con la cabeza .

`` ... Mi Onee-sama ... Tu Onii-sama te quiere . Si tu lo llamas , sin duda va a venir ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Ya he informado a Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que se incorporaba a la conversación .

`` ¡ Akeno ! ´´ replicó Rias a su reina . Pero Akeno mostró una expresión de enojo .

`` Rias . Yo se que tu no quieres causar problemas a Sirzechs-sama . Sucedió en su territorio . En tu base . Y aconteció después de que el problema de la familia . Pero es una historia diferente si aparece uno de los lideres del enemigo . Es un problema que supera un nivel que puedas solucionar . Vamos a pedir prestado la fuerza de un Maou´´ dijo Akeno hablando con un tono severo .

Rias parece como si quisiera decir algo . Pero ella respiro hondo y asintió . Akeno puso su cara sonriente de costumbre después que ella la vio .

`` Gracias por la compresion de la situación , Buchou . Souna-sama , los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama estarán aqui dentro de una hora ´´ dijo Akeno hablando con Souna .

`` Una hora ... lo entiendo . En ese momento , nosotros , el consejo estudiantil , será el voto de seguir colocando las barreras en el nombre del clan Sitri ´´ dijo Souna hablando con un tono firme .

`` ... Una hora es demasiado tiempo . Kokabiel es un ángel caido impaciente ´´ dijo una voz femenina .

`` !? ´´

Todo el mundo mira a Satellizer en lo que acaba de decir .

`` EE-Es cierto ... Kokabiel-sama no tiene mucha paciencia´´ dijo Raynare confirmando aún más .

`` Ummm ... ¿ Están olvidando que yo estoy aquí ? Voy a pelear con él ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se apuntaba a si mismo .

Kaito todavía tenia su Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo . Kaito había dejado a el grupo por un momento para dejar a Irina en su apartamento después de que Asia terminase la curación con ella .

Rias pensó por un momento y tomó una decisión .

`` ... Kai , voy a permitir que luches contra Kokabiel . Pero por ahora , vas a coservar su energia y lo deja a nosotros por un tiempo ´´ dijo Rias dandole una orden a Kaito .

`` Pero - ´´ dijo Kaito siendo interrumpido .

Fue interrumpido al sentir una mano en su hombro . Kaito dirigio su mirada para ver quien era , resulto ser su hermano mayor , mientras que colocaba su mano sobre su hombro .

`` Escuchala Kaito ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa .

Kaito miró a su hermano mayor y asintió .

`` Está bien . Pero yo os apoyaré chicos por ahora ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa .

`` ¿ Apoyar ? ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza .

`` Ddraig . Segunda Liberación por favor ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba hacia el Boosted Gear . La joya dio un brillo verde que empezó a brillar .

**{ Dragon Booster Segunda Liberación } **

El Boosted Gear empieza a cambiar de forma . Una segunda joya verde aparece al final del guante . Al mismo tiempo del guante salieron cuatro espigas doradas que estallaban hacía fuera en la parte superior del guante y dos en el lado de la muñeca .

`` !? ´´ Todo el mundo , con excepcion de Itachi y Asia , estaban en shock al ver como la Boosted Gear había cambiado de forma .

`` Boost ´´

**{ Boost } **

Kaito comenzó a sentir como su poder se doblababa .

`` ¿ Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias caminando hacia él , observando la nueva forma que había adquirido el Boosted Gear .

`` Voy a explicartelo más adelante , Buchou . Tenemos que ir por ahora . No se puede hacer esperar a Kokabiel para siempre ´´ dijo Kaito con una expresión seria .

Rias asintió . Kaito luego realizo un sello con las manos y dijo una tecnica **`` Multiplicacion oculta de cuerpos ´´ **y Kaito realizo unos clones exactamente la misma cantidad que los miembros del clan Sitri .

`` Kaichou estos clones ayudaran al consejo estudiantil para que la barrera se ha fortalecida y no se desmorone ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro dando ayuda a los miembros del consejo estudiantil .

`` Muchas gracias Otsutsuki-kun ´´ dijo Souna con una sonrisa .

Entonces los clones se colocaron al lado de cada miembro y realizaron un circulo mágico que hizo que la barrera aumentasen de grosor parecia ser más fuerte que antes , todos estaban sorprendidos por cambio de la barrera .

`` Cuando Kokabiel haya sido derrotado estos clones desapareceran ´´ dijo Kaito informando a todos los presentes .

Entonces Kaito se coloco al lado de su hermano mayor que estaba mirando fijamente la escuela . Parecia que Itachi estaba pensando algo en su mente .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Nii-san , vas a luchar con todo lo que tienes ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su hermano mayor que estaba pensativo .

`` Sí , nuestro oponente es uno de los lideres caidos tendre que emplear tecnicas de mi clan , tendre que emplear mi nuevo **Sharingan **´´ dijo Itachi con una expresion seria en su rostro .

**{ Boost } **

Entonces Kaito se retiro el parche de su ojo derecho revelando su **Sharingan **.

`` ... Vayamos a dentro y acabar con esto ... ´´ dijo Kaito y luego permanecio en silencio durante un rato y luego empezó a caminar debilmente hacía la escuela .

Todo el grupo Gremory , con la ausencia de Kiba , Raynare , Kalawarner , Mittelt , Donhaseek y Satellizer empezaron a entrar en la escuela .

**( En el campo de la escuela Kuoh ) **

**{ Boost } **

Kokabiel sonrio al ver a un grupo de personas que estaban entrando en el campo de la escuela . Luego dirigio su mirada a Rias .

`` Así que dime , Rias Gremory . ¿ Va a venir Sirzechs ? ¿ O será Serafall ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando con un tono de confianza .

Luego Rias dio a Kokabiel una mirada confianza

`` En lugar de Onii-sama y Leviathan-sama nosotros nos encarga- ´´ dijo Rias pero fue interrumpida .

Kokabiel simplemente levantó su mano derecha y chasqueo los dedos .

* Click *

Ha creado una lanza de luz . A continuación , dirigio la lanza de luz hacia el gimnasio de la escuela .

* ¡ DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ~ ! *

Cuando se despejaron los humos . El gimnasio ya no se encontraba allí . Todo lo que queda es un enorme crater .

**{ Boost } **

`` I-Imposible ... el gimnasio ... ´´ dijo Raynare con un tono de miedo .

Raynare estaba mirando la destrucción que su lider había realizado . Ella está temblando de miedo . Al igual que sus amigos .

Kaito tenia su mirada fija en Kokabiel . Él realmente queria medirse con una batalla contra uno de los lideres de los ángeles caidos .

**[ ¿ Qué sucede Kaito , quieres medirte contra ese cuervo en una batalla ? No te preocupes de seguro puedes derrotarlo . ] **dijo Kurama en su mente .

` Creo que si consigo derrotarlo creo que mi viaje habra dado sus frutos , habre sido tan fuerte como para poder a uno de los lideres de los ángeles caidos , entonces sere tan fuerte como para vencer a esa organización ´ pensó Kaito con una mirada decidida .

**{ Vamos a demostrarle de lo que somos capaz de hacer a ese ángel caido } **dijo Ddraig con un tono decidido .

` Por supuesto ´ pensó Kaito teniendo claro que iba a ganar .

`` Haih ... Que aburrido ... Oh , bueno , vamos a tener un poco de diversion a continuación ´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando con un tono como si estuviera aburrido .

Entonces Kokabiel volvio a chasquear los dedos .

* Click *

El suelo empezó a hacer ruido . El suelo se esta resquebrajando . Algo estaba viniendo . Algo grande . El suelo entonces se abrio de golpe . Entonces del suelo empezaron a salir llamas desde el suelo , mientras que se formaba un remolino de fuego .

Una figura enorme se arrastraba hacía fuera de las grietas y mostrandose ante todos . Era una criatura de diez metros de altura . Tenia un cuerpo grande . Tenia cuatro patas y cada pierna era gruesa . También había afiladas garras en cada pata . Los ojos desprendian un brillo rojo en la oscuridad . De su boca se podian observar que tenia unos colmillos peligrosos . Los colmillos estaban cerca uno del otro y de su aliento salia fuego cada vez que exhalaba . Tenia tres cabezas conectadas en un solo cuerpo .

**{ Boost } **

`` Cerberus ´´ dijo Itachi con calma mientras que en sus ojos activaban su **Sharingan . **

`` Es la primera vez que veo uno , pensé que eran más grandes ´´ dijo Kaito estando también calmado .

Itachi entonces estaba preparandose para combatir contra el Cerberus . Mientras que nadie lo veia el **Sharingan **de Itachi estaba cambiando de forma estaba adquiriendo la forma de un shuriken con siete puntas en cada ojo , al mismo tiempo parecia que habia un aura rojo anaranjado envolviendo el cuerpo de Itachi . Mientras que Kaito estaba estirando los huesos para prepararse para el combate .

`` ¡ Ese es el perro que guarda las puertas del infierno ! ´´ exclamó Rias alarmada .

`` ¡ Eso no puede ser ! ¡¿ Cómo es posible que Kokabiel-sama haya adquirido un Cerberus ?! ´´ dijo Mittelt sorprendida también viendo por primera vez a un Cerberus . Ella convoco una lanza de luz de color rosa y se mantenia presionandola con fuerza .

`` Hay más por venir ´´ dijo Kaito con calma .

Entonces cuatro Cerberus más se arrastraron fuera del remolino de fuego . Un total de 5 bestias de 10 metros de alto se mostraban .

`` Grrrrrrr ... ´´ todos los Cerberus soltaban un gruñido a la pequeña alianza .

`` Buchou , Akeno-san y Raynare-san . Iremos al igual que habiamos planeado ´´ dijo Kaito recorcando a las tres algo .

Rias , Akeno y Raynare se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza .

Kaito a continuación , busco a Asia que estaba actualmente se encontraba detrás de ella .

`` Asia , esto se esta poniendo peligroso . Asi que quedate cerca de cualquiera de mí , Buchou , Satellizer o Nii-san , ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Kaito dandole una indicación a Asia .

`` S-Sí , Kai-san ´´ dijo Asia mientras que asentia con la cabeza y contesta a su primer amigo .

`` Yo me encargare de 3 de los Cerberus , vosotros ocuparos de los otros 3 ´´ dijo Itachi .

Después de que acabase de decir eso Itachi en voz alta , se lanzo hacía los tres Cerberus en una alta velocidad .

`` ¡ Itachi-san ! ´´ dijo Rias con preocupacion acerca de su idea .

**{ Boost } **

`` No te preocupes Nii-san puede manejarlos . Confía en él , Buchou . Nos ocuparemos de lo otros dos ´´ dijo Kaito con una expresión tranquila .

`` Muy bien , entonces ... ´´ dijo Itachi completamente relajado entonces hubo una explosion de esa energia roja anaranjada que envolvia a Itachi y entonces para sorpresa de todos se estaban formando con unos huesos que fueron adquiriendo la forma de un esqueleto gigante que era incluso tan grande como los Cerberus , las caracteristicas de ese esqueleto era que tenia cuatro brazos con seis dedos , en uno de sus brazos derechos esa figura parecia que tenia una vasija con forma de calabaza de dos cuerpos , el rostro del la figura humanoide tenia el rostro de esqueleto con los caninos un poco desarrollados en el maximilar superior de la boca y con la barbilla pronunciada ( N/A : Como los faraones de egipto ) los ojos de la figura brillaban más que los ojos de los Cerberus con destellos amarillos e Itachi termino su frase : `` Acabamos de una esta batalla perritos , veamos quien más fuerte vosotros o mi **Susanoo** ´´

`` ¿ Susanoo ? ¿ Tiene el mismo nombre que el Dios sintoista , Susanoo ? ´´ dijo Satellizer preguntando .

`` Si , las tecnicas del Clan Uchiha tienen los nombres de los dioses sintoistas ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a su pregunta .

Los tres Cerberus dirigieron su mirada a Itachi de inmediato . Uno de los Cerberus le respondio respirando fuego .

* Fiuuuuu *

El fuego impacto contra la figura humanoide realizando una explosion , haciendo una enorme nube de humo , pero de las sombras estaba la figura humanoide estaba intacta , entonces de la vasija salio como un filo de llamas anaranjadas mientras que Itachi daba unos rapidos pasos y la figura humanoide corto las tres cabezas del Cerberus , haciendo que su cuerpo inerte se desplome en el suelo .

`` Entonces quien es el siguiente perrito ´´ dijo Itachi dispuesto a seguir luchando contra los dos Cerberus restantes .

Entonces uno de los Cerberus se balanceo contra la figura humanoide intentando llegar contra Itachi mientras que los dos brazos izquierdos del **Susanoo **agarró del cuello a la cabeza principal y con el otroa brazo agarró a la cabeza de la izquierda quedando libre la cabeza derecha , entonces los brazos derechos del **Susanoo **con la espada de filo anaranjada empezó a cortar por el cuerpo del Cerberus , haciendo que el Cerberus gritase de dolor y parecia no se movia , entonces el **Susanoo **solto al Cerberus dejandolo en el suelo inerte .

`` Ahora solamente queda uno ´´ dijo Itachi dirigiendo su mirada a el último Cerberus que quedaba de pie .

Entonces de su brazo derecho la vasija que habia en su brazo desaparecia y los dos brazos se juntaron como si estuviesen formando una tecnica , entonces de su unión empezó a formarse como una tecnica del mismo color que el **Susanoo **, entonces la tecnica fue dividida en tres esferas que tenian la forma que las aspas de Itachi y Kaito en sus **Sharingans **.

**`` Yasaka No Magatama ´´ **dijo Itachi lanzando la tecnica .

El **Susanoo **de Itachi lanzo su tecnica hacía el Cerberus restante . Entonces Cerberus contraataco con las tres cabezas disparando una llama de fuego que fue adquiriendo la forma de una bola de fuego , las dos tecnicas estaban a punto de impactar , cuando impactaron hubo un leve choque de fuerzas pero en un instante hubo una tecnica ganadora la de Itachi , que fue directamente a por el Cerberus haciendo que hubiese una gran explosion por la tecnica de Itachi , de la nube de humo salio un Cerberus muy lastimado por la tecnica de Itachi , el Cerberus se desplomo en el suelo mientras que soltaba un gruñido de dolor .

* ZAS *

En ese momento la espada de filo anaranjada recorto al Cerberus en un instante por el lomo .

`` Groooooooooooarrrrrrrrrrrrrr ... ´´ gruño el Cerberus de dolor .

`` Se acabo ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que la figura humanoide que envolvia a Itachi desaparecia , dejando a Itachi en la normalidad .

Rias y los demás miraron a Itachi con una expresion de asombro de todos y cada uno de ellos . Solamente Kaito estaba sonriendo .

Incluso Kokabiel tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendido por la actuación de Itachi también .

`` ¡ Akeno , Raynare ! ¡ No perdamos ante él también ! ¡ Todo el mundo vamos ! ´´ dijo Rias parecia que estaba animada por ver la actuación de Itachi .

**{ Boost } **

Rias saco sus alas de demonio y volo hacía el cielo . Akeno cambio su uniforme de la escuela en un vestido de sacerdotisa antes de que ella volase hacía él con Raynare después de que ella sacase sus alas negras de ángel caido .

Los dos últimos Cerberus empiezan a respirar y dispararon fuego hacia Rias , Akeno y Raynare . Las tres esquivaron los ataques llameantes con exitó , Akeno utiliza sus ventiscas demoniacas haciendo que las llamas se congelasen . Rias y Raynare ven esto como una oportunidad para atacar . La primera utiliza su poder de la destrucción mientras que la segunda crea varias lanzas de luz purpuras y las lanza hacía los Cerberus .

* Congeeelaaaaaarrrrrr *

* Don *

* Don * * Don * * Don * * Don *

Las fuerzas de impacto realizadas por tanto por el poder de la destrucción y por las lanzas de luz hace que uno de los Cerberus pierda su equilibrio y se caia contra el suelo . El otro Cerberus empieza a correr hacía ellos .

Koneko salta en lo alto en lo aire y entrega una patada de hacha hacía la cabeza de en medio de el Cerberus .

* Bam *

Ella luego salta de nuevo para ofrecer otra patada en la cabeza izquierda del Cerberus .

* Baam *

**{ Boost } **

`` ¡ Koneko ! ´´ gritó Akeno .

Mientras que Akeno señala a Koneko de que se moviese a un lado como ella comienza a emitir su ataque de relampago . Koneko obedecio y salta lejos de Cerberus .

* Bzzzzt * * Bzzzzt *

* ¡ Flash ~ ! *

Akeno disparo un ataque de un relampago hacía el Cerberus . El ataque causó que el Cerberus se paralizase por un momento .

`` Tch . Eso no es suficiente para poder derrotar a los Cerberus ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que veia que los dos Cerberus son bastante fuertes .

Kalawarner , Dohnaseek , Mittelt y Satellizer actualmente estaban ayudando a Koneko . Estaban manteniendo a el otro Cerberus ocupado .

`` ¿ Dondé estaran Kiba y Xenovia ? ... Estan tardando mucho ´´ dijo Kaito hablando para si mismo .

**{ Boost } **

Las dos joyas del Boosted Gear comenzaron a brillar y estaban dando un brillo con una luz de color verde también . Entonces un simbolo de un dragón aparece en la primera joya del Boosted Gear situada en el centro de la joya .

**{ ¡ Compañero ! ¡ Esta listo ! } **dijo Ddraig avisando a Kaito .

`` Esta bien . Gracias Ddraig ´´ dijo Kaito dandoles las gracias a Ddraig .

Kaito solamente tenia una sonrisa en su rostro cuando escucho lo que dijo Ddraig . Etonces Kaito saco sus alas de demonio y se dirigio hacía Rias , Akeno y Raynare .

`` Kai ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa .

`` Kai-kun ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa .

`` Kaito ´´ dijo Raynare con una sonrisa .

Las tres dirigieron sus miradas hacía el chico de pelo castaño mientras que se dirigian a él . Las tres descendian rapidamente hacía él , dandoles las manos .

`` ¡ Aquí vengo ! ¡ Boosted Gear Gift ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que volaba hacía ellas y les tocaba las manos a las tres .

**{ Transfer } **

`` Aaaaaaaaah ´´

`` Aaaaaaaaah ´´

`` Aaaaaaaaah ´´

Por una razón desconocida , el poder que Kaito simplemente transferio a ellas de repente les dio a las tres una gran sensación de placer . Pero se confirmo que su poder aumento realmente por un margen .

`` ... Podemos hacer esto ´´ dijo Rias con una mirada de decisión .

Akeno y Raynare asintieron con una sonrisa a las palabras de Rias .

`` ¡ Akeno ! ¡ Raynare ! ´´ dijo Rias hablando con ellas .

`` ¡ Sí ! ¡ Trueno ! ¡ Resuena ! ´´ dijo Akeno .

Entonces Akeno levantó la mano hacía el cielo y un gran círculo mágico de color oro palido aparece en su palma . Un gran rayo de gran tamaño golpea abajo en uno de los Cerberus .

`` ¡ Toma esto ! ´´ dijo Raynare .

Entonces Raynare convocó una gran lanza de luz de color purpura . Es mucho más grande que sus lanzas ligeras anteriores . Ella la lanzo hacía el Cerberus .

* DOOOOOOON ~ ! *

La combinación de un rayo mejorado y una lanza de luz reforzada llegó al Cerberus . Dejando nada más que un crater .

* Corte *

Una figura aparece de repente dandole un corte repentino a él Cerberus , cortandole una de sus cabezas . La cabeza que fue cortada se desintegró . El Cerberus aulló de dolor cuando perdio una de sus cabezas .

`` ¡ Howllllll ~ ! ´´ aulló de dolor el Cerberus .

`` !? ´´ Todo el mundo estaba en shock al ver lo que había sucedido .

`` He venido a dar apoyo ´´ dijo una voz femenina que resulto ser Xenovia .

`` ¡ Xenovia ! ´´ dijo Kaito en voz alta con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Xenovia simplemente sonrio y siguió cortando al Cerberus en el torso del Cerberus .

* Slashh ~ *

El torso del Cerberus fue dividido por la mitad después de haber recibido un golpe fatal . Había humo que salia de su cuerpo y el Cerberus comenzó a vaporizarse .

`` El poder de la espada santa . Estos demonios no tienen niguna oportunidad contra ella ... ´´ dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa segura .

* ¡ Empuje ! *

Entonces Xenovia metío la espada sagrada profundamente en el pecho del Cerberus para poder acabar con él . En ese momento , el Cerberus se desintegró .

`` ¡ Muy bien ! ´´ dijo Kaito por ver que todos los Cerberus habian sido eliminados .

Al igual que todo el mundo se sentia aliviado , ya que se encargaron de todos los Cerberus ...

`` Groaaaaaaar ~ ´´ se escucho un rugido .

`` Kyaaaa ´´ grito una voz femenina .

Todo el mundo miró hacía el grito . Era Asia . Otro Cerberus está cargando hacía ella .

`` ¡ Mierda ! ¡¿ Hay otro Cerberus ?! ¡ He bajado la guardia ! ¡ Asia ! ´´ dijo Kaito maldiciendose a si mismo y empezó a correr hacía el Cerberus , Satellizer se coloco en medio de Asia lista para acabar con el Cerberus entrante .

* Thud * * Thud * * Thud * * Thud * * Thud * * Thud *

De repente un sinumero de espadas aparecieron desde el suelo y atravesaron el pecho del Cerberus .

`` Parece que he llegado justo a tiempo ´´ dijo una voz masculina .

Resulto ser Kiba que se mostró a si mismo aterrizando delante de Asia .

`` Kiba-san ´´ dijo Asia parecia contenta de verlo .

`` ¡ Kiba ! ´´ dijo Kaito en voz alta feliz de verlo de nuevo .

`` Llegas tarde , Kiba-kun ´´ dijo Satellizer con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Ah ! ´´ Rias lanzó su mayor potencia de su poder de la destrucción contra el Cerberus .

* Doooooooooom ~ *

El Cerberus fue destruido por completo . Nada quedaba del Cerberus .

`` ¡ Kokabiel ! ´´ gritó Rias .

Rias se vuelve hacía Kokabiel que todavía está sentado en su trono . Luego libera otra mayor potencia de pode de la destrucción hacía él . Kokabiel solamente sonrió al ver el poder de la destrucción que se dirigía hacía él . Él solamente giro su mano a un lado ...

Todo el mundo , pero Kaito e Itachi estaban algo sorprendidos al ver como Kokabiel cambio la dirección el poder de la destrucción tan facilmente . El poder de la destrucción aterrizó en la pista de tennis y -

* ¡ Booooooooooooom ! *

Estaba completamente destruido .

Kokabiel mostró su sonrisa maliciosa después de ver la destrucción de la pista de tennis .

`` Ya veo . El poder de Rias Gremory crecio a este poder gracias al Dragon Rojo Emperador . Interesante . Esto es muy interesante . Kukukukukukuku ... ¡ Hahahahahahahaha ! ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que se echaba a reir como si lo encontrase gracioso .

`` Esta completa ´´ dijo Blaba con felicidad haciendo que todo el mundo se vuelva .

Entonces las cuatro Excaliburs que se colocaron en el centro del campo de la escuela comenzo a dar una increible de cantidad de luz . Comenzó dando una luz divina que se extendio por todo el campo de la escuela . Las cuatro Excaliburs se estaban combinando lentamente entre si ... las cuatro se habian convertido en una sola Excalibur .

`` Tras la fusion de las espadas sagradas , voy a tomar la energia que se dara a conocer ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

Hizo un anunció como el circulo mágico que comienza a crecer , que cubre todo el campo de la escuela mientras estaba brillando , estaba reuniendo poder .

`` ¿¡ Tu estas poniendo el poder en el hechizo de un hechizo destrozador de la tierra !? ´´ dijo Rias en shock de ver hasta que punto el circulo mágico es cada vez mayor .

Kaito e Itachi se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Rias del hechizo , se miraron entre si y decidieron emplear su **Sharingan **para poder verlo con mucho más detalle y entonces lo entendieron mejor , vieron que el circulo mágico estaba concentrado la energia para formar una gran explosion .

` Verdaderamente el hechizo se concentrando de seguir así toda la ciudad Kuoh desaparecera de este hechizo no pienso permitirlo ´ pensó Kaito con una mirada decidida en su rostro .

**[ ¿ Qué usaras , Kaito ? ¿ A mí ? o ¿ a Ddraig ? ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

**{ A mi , a mi , a mi , me toca a mi , ya usaste el poder de Kurama en el Rating Game } **dijo Ddraig sonando como un niño pequeño de que lo escogiese a él .

` No se me ha olvidado la promesa Ddraig , juntos derrotaremos a Kokabiel ´ pensó Kaito con una mirada decidida .

**{ ¡ Sí ! } **dijo Ddraig con un tono de felicidad .

`` Ustedes probablemente deberian salir de aquí mientras que podais . Este pueblo será destruido al cabo de 20 minutos ´´ dijo Balba hablando con un tono de calma .

`` ¡ Kokabiel-sama ! ´´ gritó Raynare .

`` ¡ Por favor , no haga esto ! ´´ gritó Kalawarner .

`` ¡ Hay que para ahora Kokabiel-sama ! ´´ gritó Mittelt .

`` ¡ Por favor detengase ! ´´ gritó Dohnaseek .

Raynare y sus amigos comenzaron a intentar detener a su lider .

`` No quiero oirlo de traidores sin valor ´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando con frialdad hacia su propia especie .

Entonces Kokabiel se levantó de su trono y extendio del todo sus 10 alas negras . Entonces el trono donde se sentaba luego desaparecio .

`` Rias Gremory . Si tu deseas detener la activación del destrozador de la tierra , a continuación , tendrás que vencerme ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que tenia una amplia sonrisa en sus dientes .

`` ¿ Entonces que vás a hacer ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntando con un tono burlon .

`` ¡¿ Necesito responder ?! ´´ dijo Rias mientras que salia disparada hacía él .

Akeno , Raynare y Satellizer la siguieron .

Rias dispara su poder de la destrucción hacía él ... Sin embargo Kokabiel lo detuvo con su mano derecha .

Akeno disparó una corriente de rayo hacía él también . Él detuvo el rayo con su mano izquierda .

Kokabiel luego combino tanto el poder de destrucción de Rias y el rayo mejorado de Akeno aún más el poder demoniaco . La fusión de ambos poderes demoniacos forman una gran esfera gigantesca de color carmesi negro demoniaco .

Luego lo lanza directamente hacía Rias . Akeno , Raynare y Satellizer estaban delante de ella justo antes de la esfera demoniaca llegase a ella .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ Akeno se coloca delante de su amo y forma un sello mágico .

```` ¡ Ha ~~~~~~ ! ´´´´ Satellizer y Raynare intentaron desviar la esfera demoniaca disparando continuamente cortes mágicos y lanzas de luz . Pero ambos ataques se rompieron al contacto , incluso para Satellizer era casí complicado .

`` ¡ Apartaaaaaooooss ! ´´ gritó una voz masculina .

Las cuatro dirigieron una mirada hacia la persona que le grito a ellas . Era Kaito .

El cuerpo entero de Kaito estaba cubierto por llamas azules . Él estaba volando con sus alas de demonio hacía ellas .

**`` Modo Dragon del Infierno ´´ **gritó Kaito .

Él estaba frotando en frente de las chicas y levantó la mano hacía la esfera demoniaca .

**`` Magía de fuego : Dragón de fuego azul ´´ **gritó Kaito .

La llama azul que cubria alrededor del cuerpo de Kaito se dirigio hacía la esfera demoniaca . El corriente de fuego fue adquiriendo la forma de una cabeza de dragon . Como estaban a punto de chocar contra la esfera demoniaca , el dragón de fuego azul abrió su boca .

`` ¡ Consumela ! ¡ Dragón del Infierno ! ´´ gritó Kaito .

Kaito aprieta su mano derecha en el ultimo momento haciendo que el dragón de fuego azul para consumir la esfera demoniaca .

* ¡ GULP ! *

El dragón de fuego azul se expande en el momento en que se comio la esfera demoniaca . La mano derecha de Kaito se sacude violentamente . Él usa su mano izquierda para poder sostener su mano derecha . Estaba tratando de hacer que parase de temblar su mano derecha .

`` Tch . Esto es mucho más potente de lo que pensaba ... ´´ dijo Kaito en voz baja mientras que él tiene un goteo de sudor por la frente .

Por último , el dragón de llama azul , se encogió de tamaño .

`` ... Haihhhh ... Ha sido un exito ... ´´ dijo Kaito con cansancio y limpio los sudores de su frente .

`` ¡ Kai ! ¿¡ Estas bien !? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando preocupada .

Rias , Akeno , Raynare y Satellizer se precipitaron hacía él inmediatamente . Todas están preocupadas por él .

`` ... Sí ... estoy bien ... ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo cansado .

Kaito les dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo : `` Vamos a descender por el momento ´´ .

Las cuatro cumplieron y descendieron junto con él .

Kokabiel estaba mirando al chico de pelo castaño con un interes . Él entonces gritó un nombre .

`` ¡ Freed ! ´´ gritó Kokabiel .

Era el nombre del sacerdote loco .

`` ¿ Qué pasa , jefe ? ´´ dijo Freed preguntando mientras que emergia de la oscuridad .

`` Usa la Excalibur en el circulo . Será el último entretenimiento . Lucha mientras que utilizas la Excalibur que se ha fusionado por cuatro Excaliburs ´´ dijo Kokabiel dandole una orden a Freed .

`` Sí , sí . Caray . Mi jefe de seguro usa a las personas imprudentemente . Aunque estoy tan honrado de poder utilizar esta nueva Excalibur-chan que se ha vuelto maravillosa . ¡ Uhehehehehehehe ! ¡ Yo solamente voy a cortar algunos demonios ahora ! ´´ dijo Freed mientras que ponia una sonrisa loca en su rostro y mantenia la Excalibur situada en el centro del campo de la escuela .

`` Kukukukukukukuku ... ´´ Freed estaba soltando una debil risa .

`` Balba Galilei . Soy un sobreviviente del `` Proyecto Espada Santa ´´ No , yo soy el que murio por ti para ser más precisos . He seguido viviendo al ser reencarnado en un demonio ´´ dijo Kiba hablando con calma a Balba . Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de mucho odio .

`` Hou . El sobreviviente de ese proyecto . Esto es una desgracia para mi . Para que se reuna en un pais lejano de oriente como este . Siento que es el destino . Fufufufufu ´´ dijo Balba hablando con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le hacía sentir querer darle un buen golpe .

`` ... Ya ves . Me gustan las Espadas Santas . Me gustan tanto que salen en mis sueños . Posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de la Excalibur desde que era un niño . Por eso , cuando me entere de que no podia utilizar la Excalibur entre en la desesperación ´´ dijo Balba comenzando a hablar de su pasado .

`` Sostuvr la admiración por aquellos que podian servirse de ella porque no podia emplearla . Ese sentimiento se hizo tan poderoso que comence un experimento para crear aquellos que si podian utilizarlas . Entonces fue completa . Es gracias a ti y a los demás ´´ dijo Balba explicando .

`` ¿ Qué ? ¿ Completar ? Tu te deshiciste de nosotros después de encontrar que seamos un fracaso ´´ dijo Balba mientras que levantaba sus cejas aparentemente en duda .

Pero Balba negó con la cabeza .

`` Me di cuenta de que no era un factor esencial que se necesita para manejar las espadas santas . Así que utilize el valor numerico de los `` factores ´´ para investigar su capacidad . La mayoria de los sujetos de prueba que tenian los `` elementos ´´ , pero no tenian el valor numerico necesario para ejercer la Excalibur . Entonces llegue a una conclusion . ¿ Hay una manera de sacar los elementos y los recogo ? ´´ dijo Balba hablando con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro .

`` Ya veo . Ahora lo entiendo . Lo que se pone dentro de los detentadores en las espadas santas cuando recibieron una bendición es ... ´´ dijo Xenovia pareciendo que ella se entero de la verdad y apretó los dientes con odio .

`` Eso es correcto chica portadora de la espada santa . Sacamos los elementos santos de los que ellos tienen y cristalizar a ellos . Solamente de esta manera ´´ dijo Balba mientras que sacaba un trozo azul que estaba dando la luz . Fue un brillante en azul . Tiene el llamado aura santa en ella .

`` Con esto , la investigación sobre los portadores de las espadas santas ha mejorado . Aun así , esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por herejia y se llevaron mis informes sobre la investigacion . Por mirarte , veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguién . Ese Michael . ¿ Él me hizo ver como un criminal y este es el resultado ? Bueno , es de un angel del que estamos hablando . Incluso si se toma los elementos a partir de los sujetos de prueba , que no iria tan lejos como para matarlos . Esa parte únicamente les haría más humano que yo . Kukukukukuku ´´ dijo Balba riendo gratamente .

`` ... ¿ Tu mataste a mis compañeros y sacó los elementos necesarios para ejercer las espadas sagradas ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando a Balba con su voz llena de instinto asesino .

`` Eso es correcto . Este fragmento es de aquel entonces . Sin embargo he utilizado de tres de ellos en Freed . Este es el último ´´ dijo Balba explicando el origen del orbe .

`` ¡ Hyahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Otros chicos , además de mi murió porque sus cuerpos no podían sincronizarse con los elementos ! Hmmmmmmmmm . Si pienso de ese manera , eso me hace especial ´´ dijo Freed hablando con una sonrisa de locura .

`` ... Balba Galilei . ¿ Cuantas vidas tienes que sacrificar para tu codicia y experimentos ... ? ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que sus manos temblaban de ira y había un aura de ira saliendo de su cuerpo .

`` Hmmmm . Si tu lo preferies , a continuación , voy a dar este fragmento a ti . Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que es posible producir en masa en el entorno adecuado . En primer lugar voy a destruir esta ciudad con Kokabiel . A continuación , reunire las legendarias espadas santas almacenadas en todo el mundo . A continuación voy a producir en masa de portadores de las espadas santas y empezar una guerra contra Michael y el Vaticano con las Excaliburs combinadas . Yo voy a mostrar el resultado de mi investigación a los necios angeles y sus seguidores que me han condenado ´´ dijo Balba mientras que tiraba el fragmento como si hubiera perdido el interes en el .

Rodo en el suelo y se fue a parar en el pie de Kiba . Kiba se inclinó en silenció y lo recogió . Sostuvo el fragmento con sus dos manos . Sosteniendo con mucho cuidado , con amor ... y tristemente .

`` ... Todos ... ´´ dijo Kiba mientras había una lagrima en la mejilla de Kiba . Su expresión en su rostro estaba llena de tristeza y rabia .

El fragmento que Kiba que había recogido comenzó a dar luces bajas . Las luces comenzaron a extenderse y con el tiempo cubrian todo el campo de la escuela .

Desde el suelo había luces que salian y se empezaron a formar una figura . Entonces se forma una forma adecuada . Tomó la forma de la gente . Había chicos y chicas que estaban dando luces de color azul-blanco y que estaban rodeando a Kiba .

`` Son aquellos ... ´´ dijo Itachi con los ojos un poco abiertos .

`` ... La gente ... ´´ dijo Kalawarner con un tono de asombro .

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron cuando los vio .

` ¿ Eran todos los amigos de Kiba ... ? ´ pensó Kaito en silencio en ello .

Estaba mirando a Kiba con una expresión querida y triste .

`` ¡ Todo el mundo ! ¡ Yo ... ! ´´ dijo Kiba en voz baja .

Ellos fueron los que estuvieron involucrados en el `` Proyecto Espada Sagrada ´´ . Ellos fueron los eliminados por el fracaso del proyecto .

`` ... Siempre ... siempre he pensado en ello . ¿ Fue bien que yo fuese el único que sobreviviese ? ... Hubo quien tuvo más sueños que yo . No eran los que queria vivir más que yo . ¿ Está bien que yo fuese el único que tiene una vida pacifica ... ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandose a si mismo .

Entonces el espiritu de una niña tira de la manga y sonrisas . Parecía como si quisiera decir algo .

`` ... Ella esta diciendo * No te preocupes por nosotros más ... Tu al menos estas vivo * ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en voz alta .

Ya que era capaz de leer los labios del niño gracias a su **Sharingan **. Una lagrima estaba cayendo del ojo derecho de Kaito .

Había lagrimas que salen de ambos ojos de Kiba . Parecía que sus pensamientos lo alcanzaron a mover sus labios en un ritmo .

`` ... El canto sagrado ´´ dijo Asia murmurando .

Ella cerró los ojos . Las lagrimas seguian fluyendo de sus ojos . Pero ella está sonriendo .

Al parecer , están cantando la canción sagrada ... Kiba comenzó a cantar mientras que derramaba lagrimas .

`` Es hermoso ... ´´ dijo Mittelt como lagrimas estan cayendo a la mejilla .

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar de color azul-blanco . Esas luces eran cada vez más brillante , con Kiba en el centro .

* Si todos nos unimos *

* Abre tu corazón ... *

* Para todos nosotros *

* No tengo miedo , incluso si Dios no existe *

Esta vez , todo el mundo también podia oir sus voces con claridad .

* Tienes que aceptar la Espada Santa *

* No tengas miedo *

* Incluso si Dios esta mirando ... *

* Nuestros corazones siempre seran ... *

* UNO *

Los espiritus subieron al cielo y se convirtieron en una luz azul que brilla abajo en Kiba .

**{ ... Socio } **dijo Ddraig llamando a Kaito .

`` También lo has sentido , Ddraig ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con Ddraig .

**{ Si ... Ese Knight ha alcanzado su punto maximo } **dijo Ddarig compartiendo su opinión .

`` Parece que Kiba finalmente es capaz de dar un paso adelante ... ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa .

**[ Yo también lo he notado , ese mocoso de Kiba lo alcanzo , ¿ no Ddraig ? ] **dijo Kurama compartiendo su opinión .

**{ Sí , Kurama . Los Sacred Gears cambian y evolucionan durante el uso de los sentimientos de los poseedores como una clave . Pero hay un territorio distinto a esto . Cuando los sentimientos y los deseos del poseedor hacen un cambio dramatico que cambia el flujo de este mundo , el Sacred Gear lo alcanza . Sí . Este es ... } **dijo Ddraig hablando con un tono divertido .

Nova hizo una risa de disfrute . Kurama también solto una risa en eso . Incluso Kaito sonrio también y él asintió con la cabeza .

`` Balance Breaker ´´

**[ Balance Breaker ] **

**{ Balance Breaker } **

Tanto como Kaito , Kurama y Ddraig dijeron al mismo tiempo .

Kiba está caminando hacía Balba con calma . Parece que por fin se aclaró sus pensamientos de la cabeza .

`` ... Mira como mis compañeros no querian que me vengase a ellos . Ellos nunca lo quisieron . Sin embargo , tengo que matar a este mal que está delante de mí . Tengo que evitar que ... ¡ cualquier otra de seguir nuestro camino ! ´´ dijo Kiba .

Entonces Kiba creó otra espada demoniaca y apunto a Balba . Balba retrocedio ligeramente en el miedo .

`` ¡ F-Freed ! ´´ gritó Balba de miedo llamando al sacerdote loco .

`` Viniendo ~ ´´ dijo Freed .

Freed saltó delante de Balba . Lo cuostidiaba mientras que mantiene su recien fusionada Excalibur .

`` ¡ Necio ! . Deberias haber muerto cuando tuviste la oportunidad ´´ dijo Freed .

`` ¡ Kiba ! ´´ grito una voz .

Kiba miró hacía la persona a gritarle . Pero es más como un grito de alegria . Venia de Kaito .

`` ¡ Vence a ese sacerdote loco y a su Excalibur ! ¡ Derrota la fuente de su odio ! ´´ gritó Kaito animando a Kiba .

`` Tu puedes hacerlo Yuuto . Tu eres de la familia de Rias Gremory y mi caballero . Una simple Excalibur no significa nada para ti ´´ dijo Rias animando a Kiba con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro .

`` ¡ Yuuto-kun , tu puedes hacerlo ! ´´ animo Akeno .

`` ¡ No te lo pienses , Kiba-senpai ! ´´ animo Koneko .

`` ¡ Vaya , Kiba-san ! ´´ animo Asia .

`` ¡ Tu puedes vencer a ese sacerdote loco , Kiba-san ! ´´ animo Raynare .

`` ¡ Sí , vence a ese sacerdote loco ! ´´ animo Mittelt .

`` ¡ Tu puedes hacerlo Caballero de los Gremory ! ´´ animo Kalawarner .

`` ¡ Ve , acaba con ese sacerdote loco , Knight-boy ! ´´ animo Dohnnaseek .

`` ¡ Kiba-kun , tu puedes vencerlo ! ´´ animo Satellizer .

`` ¡ Derrotadlos a los dos , Kiba ! ´´ animo Itachi .

Todo el mundo de la pequeña alianza animaban a Kiba para darles la victoria .

`` Cada uno ... ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa .

Entonces Kiba se vuelve y mira a Freed con una expresion seria .

`` Voy a ser una espada ´´ dijo Kiba hablando con una voz baja .

`` Mis compañeros , ahora unos con mi alma , vamos a cumplir nuestros pesares y nuestros sueños de aquellos dias ´´ dijo Kiba hablando con un tono decidido .

`` ¡ Me convertire en la espada de Buchou y de mis camaradas ! ¡ Por favor , responde a mis sentimientos ahora ! ´´ gritó Kiba con una mirada decidida .

`` ¡ **Sword Birth **! ´´ gritó Kiba .

El poder demoniaco y el poder sagrado comenzaron a girar alrededor de la espada de Kiba . Están entrando en la espada . La reforma de la misma . Fusionandose juntos . Tanto el poder demoniaco y el poder sagrado se estaban convirtiendo en una sola energia .

`` ¡ He aquí , **La espada del Traidor **, una hoja que es a la vez santa y demoniaca ! ´´ dijo Kiba .

Los ojos de Kaito se ensancharon al escuchar eso .

`` ¡¿ Una espada santo demoniaca ?! ¡ Eso es increible ! ¡ Así que este es su Balance Breaker ! ´´ dijo Kaito sontiendo con entusiasmo .

Balba miró a Kaito cuando esuchó lo que Kaito acaba de decir . Él estaba en shock . Su mandibula se está abriendo en ancho .

`` ¡¿ Espada Santo Demoniaca ?! ¡ Eso es imposible ! ¡ No hay manera de que dos fuerzas opuestas se unan en una sola ! ¡ Eso nunca podría suceder ! ´´ dijo Balba con un tono de shock .

Xenovia luego habló con Kiba mientras que ella está caminando a su lado .

`` Caballero de Rias Gremory . Si la cooperación sigue siendo valido . Destruyamos la Excalibur juntos ´´ dijo Xenovia con una mirada decidida .

`` ¿ Esta bien ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando .

Xenovia se rio sin temor por las palabras de Kiba .

`` Esa es una espada sagrada , pero ya no es una espada que es santa ... Esa es una espada anomala ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo decidido .

`` Correcto ´´ dijo Kiba asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo .

Xenovia de repente metió la Excalibur Destrucción que se celebró en la mano izquierda en el suelo y puso su mano derecha al lado .

`` San Pedro . San Basilio el Grande . Saint Denis . Santa-Madre Maria . Por favor , escuchad mi voz ´´ dijo Xenovia cantando .

El espacio al lado de sus aperturas a distorsionar . Se forma un hueco dimensional . Algo está saliendo . Lo que parecía ser una espada que hizo entrega de una aura sagrada .

Es una espada con una hoja azul y borde de oro . La espada tiene un protector semicircular en el lado izquierdo de la empuñadura que se extiende a la parte inferior justo por encima de la empuñadura , con una pequeña extensin en el lado derecho de la manija .

`` ¡¿ Esa es ... ?! ´´ dijo Itachi abriendo los ojos como si él conociese esa espada .

`` En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de esta hoja , ¡ voy a dar rienda suelta a la misma . Espada sagrada Durandal ! ´´ dijo Xenovia en voz alta .

`` Durandal . Es una espada santa de nivel Excalibur que se dice que es capaz de cortar todo a su paso ´´ dijo Itachi reconociendo la espada de Xenovia .

`` ¡¿ Un Durandal ?! ´´ dijo Balba sorprendido .

`` ¡¿ No era el portador del Excalibur ?! ´´ dijo Kokabiel sorprendido también .

`` Mal . Yo era originalmente el portador de la también fue elegido como el titular de la Excalibur y Durandal ... Eso es todo ´´ dijo Xenovia haciendo una postura con Durandal . Estilo de dos espadas junto con la Excalibur .

`` ¡ Absurdo ! ¡¿ Según mi investigación , no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguién puede ejercer Durandal ?! ´´ dijo Balba en shock .

`` Por supuesto . Incluso en el Vaticano , no han hecho alguién que puede manejar a Durandal artificialmente ´´ dijo Xenovia con un tono relajado .

`` ¿¡ Entonces por qué !? ´´ dijo Balba preguntando en shock .

`` A diferencia de aquellos que detentan las espadas santas artificiales comunes como Irina o el Caballero de Rias Gremory , soy un portador natural de nacimiento ´´ dijo Xenovia explicandoles a los todos .

Balba se convirtio sin palabras ante sus palabras .

`` ¡¿ AA-Aptitud de nacimiento ?! ¡¿ Tu eres un verdadero portador de la espada santa ?! ´´ dijo Balba en shock .

`` Durandal , puede recortar todo lo que toca . Casi no puedo controlarla yo misma , es por eso que tenemos que mantenerla sellada en otra dimensión , de lo contrario sería peligroso . Incluso yo , la portadora , tengo un tiempo duro con ella ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que la espada comenzo a dar una aura más santa que la Excalibur de Freed .

`` ¡¿ Es qué incluso permitio ?! ¡ Se convirtio en una situación como esta ! ¡ Tu perra de mierda ! ¡ Yo no necesito nada de eso para este ajusta ! ´´ gritó Freed .

Entonces Freed se movio con un instinto de asesinato a Xenovia . Luego extendio su Excalibur girandola como un latigo , usando el poder de la Excalibur Mimic .

`` ¡ Hahhhh ! ´´

* Khinnnnn *

Xenovia detuvo facilmente y desvio la Excalibur .

Xenovia luego toma un gran salto hacía Freed . Sosteniendo su Durandal encima de su cabeza .

`` Eso es solamente una incompleta espada santa ,eh . ¡ Ni siquiera puede competir con mi Durandal ! ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¡ Perra ! ´´

* Woosh ~ *

* ¡ Baamm ! *

Freed utilizo el poder de la Excalibur Rapidly para evitar el ataque .

`` ¡ No quiero saber de una idiota con poder como tu ! ´´ gritó Freed enojado .

* Fwooosh ~ *

Kiba aparece detrás de Freed .

`` ¡ Esa espada ... ´´ dijo Kiba .

* ¡ Khingg ! *

* ¡ Ghinnn ! *

* ¡ Khinnnn ! *

`` ... No puede romper nuestro vinculo ! ´´ dijo Kiba .

* ¡ Prangggg ~ ! *

`` ¡¿ Se rompio ?! ´´ dijo Freed parecia estando de sorpresa cuando vio a Kiba acabar de cortar su Excalibur en dos .

* ¡ Thum ! *

Freed cayo al suelo , pero volvio rapidamente . Él mira la Excalibur rota .

`` ¡ Imposible ! ¡¿ En serio ?! ¿¡ Este demonio guapo de mierda me ha superado !? ´´ gritó Freed enojado por el resultado .

`` ¡¿ Tos ?! ´´

Freed cayó mientras que la sangre salia de su boca y por la herida de Kiba que le acababa de hacer en el hombro al lado de su estomago .

`` ¿ Eh ... eh ... eh ... ? ¿ Los habies visto , mis compañeros ? ¡ Mi poder ha superado a la Excalibur ! ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que alzaba su espada al aire .

`` Ho ... ¿ Espada Santo Demoniaca ? ... Imposible ... En teoria , nunca pueden ser ... ´´ dijo Balba mientras que hacía una expresión fuerte .

`` Balba Galilei . Preparate ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que apuntaba con su espada santa demoniaca en él y trato de recortar en él .

`` ... ¡ Ya veo ! ¡ Ahora lo entiendo ! Santo y Demoniaco . ¡ Todo tiene sentido si se altera el equilibrio entre lo Santo y lo Demoniaco ! Entonces eso significa , no solamente el Maou sino que Dios ´´ dijo Balba pero fue interrumpido .

* STABBBBBBBBBBBBB ~ *

```````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo es el shock de ver lo que acaba de suceder .

Una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Balba .

`` ... Tos ... Dios tiene ... ´´ dijo Balba intentando decir algo .

* Thud *

Balba cae al suelo después de lanzar una gran cantidad de sangre . Él está muerto .

`` Balba . Tu fuiste notable . La razón por la que llegaste a esa conclusión lo demestra . Pero , no me importa si estas conmigo a no . Yo podria haberlo hecho por mi mismo desde el principio ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que se mofaba en el aire . El que mató a Balba era Kokabiel . A continuación , comienza a descender hacía el suelo .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajajajajaja ! ¡ Kahahahahahahahahaha ! ´´ Kokabiel se estaba riendo en voz alta en cuanto aterrizo .

Una abrumadora presión hubo en el aire . Se pone de pie en frente de la pequeña alianza , mientras que el envio de un aura intensa y confianza , sonriendo sin miedo .

Kaito miró a su amo . Rias parece darse cuenta de ello y se dio la vuelta a mirarlo . Ella le dio una sonrisa y asentio con la cabeza .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Kaito .

* Crack * * Crack * * Crack *

Kaito camina hacía Kokabiel como empieza a crujir sus nudillos . Un aura roja comienza a irradiar de su cuerpo . Él esta sonriendo por el entusiasmo .

`` Vamos haya ´´ dijo Kaito .

**Y aqui otro capitulo del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos espero que todo el mundo lo disfrute y comente . **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis fanfictions que de seguro todo el mundo esta siguiendo y leyendo . **

**Bueno de seguro todo el mundo ha disfrutado del capìtulo de mi fanfiction Jinchuriki Dragon Demonio bueno mi amigo de seguro a disfrutado ya que siempre le encanta leer y que le hace mucha falta para que aprenda palabras nuevas , y porque de costumbre me ha chantajeado el cabron pienzancos de las narices . Bueno no le culpo es que sin mis fanfictions mi amigo no puede vivir es muy simple , pero lo adoro a pesar de que no cree en la causalidad . **

**Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todo el mundo de mis seguidores comentad del capitulo siguiente de este mi fanfic . **

**Capitulo 16 **

**( En la academia Kuoh ) **

Kaito estaba sonriendo mientras que estaba caminando hacía Kokabiel . El Boosted Gear de Kaito de repente estaba dando un resplandor .

**{ Así que socio , ¿ cuándo vamos a empezar con la batalla tengo ganas de que uses mi poder ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntando a su anfitrión en el entusiasmo .

`` Hmmm ... ¿ Entonces qué quieres que emplee el Balance Breaker contra él , Ddraig ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando ironicamente a Ddraig .

**{ ¡ Balance Breaker ! ¡ Balance Breaker ! ¡ Quiero que utilizes el Balance Breaker ! ¡ Hace mucho tiempo que utilizas esa tecnica y la echo de menos ! } **dijo Ddraig respondiendo a Kaito como un niño pequeño que quiere un caramelo .

`` Esta bien ~ Como quieras , Nova ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo al ver como el orgulloso Dragon Rojo Emperador actuaba .

**[ Pareces un crio pequeño , Ddraig . ¿ Donde esta ese orgullo de ser un dragón ? ] **dijo Kurama mientras que preguntaba con un tono divertido por la actitud de Ddraig .

Kokabiel estaba dando una mirada con una gota de sudor en su cabeza . No sabía que hacer con la acción actual de Kaito . Kaito no se encontraba para nada estresado en este momento de luchar contra Kokabiel .

Kaito se detiene en frente de Kokabiel . Aun en su rostro manteniendo la sonrisa . Kokabiel también estaba sonriendo al ver las acciones de Kaito .

`` Hahahahahahaha . Te voy a dar una alabanza por ser tan valiente , muchacho . No hay nadie que se atreva a pelear conmigo uno a uno , por no hablar de cara a cara ¡ Hahahahahaha ! ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que se reia por la valentia de Kaito .

Pero Kaito no se inmuto por las palabras de Kokabiel , solamente estaba sonriendo .

`` ¿ Deberiamos comenzar y acabar ya ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando mientras que aumentaba la cantidad de aura que esta liberando .

`` !? ´´

Kokabiel abrio los ojos al sentir el poder que viene de Kaito . La sonrisa de Kokabiel se ensancho aún más y sigue el ejemplo de Kaito . Kokabiel también empezo a ensanchar su aura también .

**( Fuera de la Academia Kuoh ) **

Los miembros del clan Sitri y los clones de Kaito estaban manteniendo la barrera para evitar los daños de Kokabiel y de los demás , hasta que sintieron un poder de dentro de la barrera .

`` ¿¡ QQQ-Qué es este poder que estoy sintiendo !? ´´ dijo Saji preguntando mientras que perdia la calma sintiendo dos potencias simplemente que se dispararon de repente .

`` Esto ... esta aura es completamente distinta cuando se enfrento contra Raiser ... Pero de alguna manera se siente diferente ... ´´ dijo Tsubaki en voz baja mientras que se sonrojaba en sus mejillas y miraba de reojo a uno de los clones de Kaito .

`` Si esto sigue así , no se si podremos mantener la barrera correctamente ... ´´ dijo Souna como una gota de sudor simplemente caia sobre su mejilla .

`` ... No es momento de distraerse por mi aura . Kaichou , nuestro deber ahora es que esta barrera sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que la ciudad no sea destruida ´´ dijo el clon de Kaito haciendo que todos dirigiesen su mirada hacia ese clon sorprendidos por sus palabras .

Entonces todos los clones empezaron a emitir una gran cantidad de aura que iguala a la misma aura que de dentro de la barrera .

Inmediatamente , despues de que los clones de Kaito empezaran a emanar esa misma aura la barrera que habian formado se ilumino con una color roja intensa . Mostrando que la barrera se había reformazado aún más por el poder de los clones de Kaito .

`` ... Con esta barrera nada saldra y dañara a la ciudad Kuoh ... ahora solamente falta acabar con Kokabiel ... ´´ dijo uno de los clones de Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro , todos parecian animados por las palabras de Kaito , pese a que no sea el verdadero .

**( De vuelta al campo de la Academia Kuoh ) **

Todo el mundo esta siendo empujado hacía atras ligeramente por el fuerte viento producido por las aura de energia de Kaito y de Kokabiel .

Kokabiel levanta repentinamente su mano y creando una espada de luz y dirigiendose hacía velozmente a su objetivo , hacía Kaito .

* Khinn ~ *

`` !? ´´

Kokabiel abrio los ojos al ver a Kaito deteniendo su ataque con una katana . Una preciosa katana con una hoja brillante que parecia soltar electricidad con chispas . Es exactamente la misma espada con la que se enfrento contra Xenovia e Irina , la misma espada que detuvo las legendarias Excaliburs .

`` Je ¿ Qué ? ¿ Creias que me has cogido con la guardia baja ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando ironicamente .

* Baamm *

Kaito trajo su mano izquierda con su Boosted Gear hacia el rostro del Angel Caido .

`` Guh ... ´´ gruño Kokabiel de dolor .

Kokabiel fue retrocedido hacía atras un poco debido por el golpe de Kaito . Solamente ligeramente hacía atras . Kokabiel luego sacó sus 10 alas negras que de repente se convirtieron en hojas afiladas y cargaron hacía Kaito .

`` ¡¿ Kai ?! ´´ gritó Rias preocupadamente al ver eso .

Todos , incluyendo a Itachi , estaban preocupados por Kaito , cuando vieron las alas de Kokabiel convirtiendose en hojas afiladas . Incluso Itachi estaba sorprendido con la guardia baja de que las alas de Kokabiel se pudiesen convertir en hojas afiladas .

* Zud * * Zud * * Zud * * Zud * * Zud * * Zud * * Zud * * Zud * * Zud * * Zud *

`` !? ´´

Kokabiel y los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando todas las hojas afiladas estaban siendo bloqueadas por 10 manos rojas que estaban saliendo alrededor del cuerpo de Kaito que estaba envuelto en su manto de zorro demoniaco con dos colas mientras que de su espalda y de sus dos brazos del manto salian unos cuantos brazos más .

`` Je . Parece que te sorprendi de nuevo , eh ¡ Hmph ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que hizo que una de sus colas se moviese y lo golpease .

* Thud *

Ya que las alas de Kokabiel estaban siendo sujetadas por los brazos de energia de Kaito , la cola de manto pudo golpearlo libremente en el rostro .

Kokabiel retrocedio dolorido por el golpe proporcionado por Kaito de una de sus colas en su rostro .

`` Maldito , mocoso . Nunca pense que me estaria enfrentando a un Jinchuriki , eso explicaria el que tu ojo derecho sea un **Sharingan** ´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando furioso por el golpe que le había dado Kaito .

`` Tch ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que soltaba un ruido con la lengua .

Kokabiel odiaba admitirlo , pero sigue subestimando a Kaito .

* Thinggg ~ *

De repente a Kokabiel le aparecio estaba creciendo una sonrisa en su rostro . Mientras que dirigia esa sonrisa maligna a Rias .

`` ¡ Rias Gremory ! ¡ Me esparaba mas de ti ! ¡ Parece que te he sobrestimado ! ¡ Realmente me has decepcionado ! ¡ Para que tu tengas a su siervo a limpiar su desorden ! ´´ gritó Kokabiel burlandose de Rias .

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Kokabiel . Si él realmente sabe de su amo , Rias realmente tiene un montón de orgullo en si misma . Ella haría cualquier cosa para proteger su orgullo .

`` Buchou , no - ´´ dijo Kaito tratabdo de advertir a su maestro , pero ...

`` ¡¿ Por q ue tu ?! ´´ gritó Rias muy enojada por el comentario de Kokabiel .

Entonces Rias tomo el vuelo por los aires . Akeno sigue tras ella . Lo mismo hizo Raynare . Incluso Satellizer tomo también el vuelo .

Sobre el terreno , Kiba , Koneko , e incluso Xenovia cargo hacía Kokabiel .

Kokabiel sonrie aún más como él consiguio lo que él quería . Kokabiel vuela en el aire para hacer frente a Rias , Akeno , Raynare y Satellizer .

`` ¡ Desappppppaaaaarrrreeeecccceeeee ! ´´ gritó Rias .

Entonces Rias pone sus manos hacía adelante y crea un gran bloque de poder demoniaco que cubre en el poder de la Destrucción .

Kokabiel solamente hay que poner uno de su mano hacía adelante .

* Doooooooooooonnn *

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Debil ! ´´ dijo Kokabiel burlandose de el ataque de Rias .

El ataque ni siquiera había hecho rasguño alguno a Kokabiel .

`` ¡ Trueno ! ¡ Ruge ! ´´ gritó Akeno a punto de atacar a Kokabiel .

Akeno envio un rayo hacía Kokabiel que estaba concentrado en el ataque de Rias . Pero el rayo de Akeno fue bloqueado por el ala de Kokabiel .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡¿ Te atreves a tratar de deternerme ?! ¡¿ Heredera del poder de Barakiel ?! ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que se burlaba de Akeno .

`` No ... ¡ me asocies con ese nombre ! ´´ gritó Akeno .

Akeno abrio mucho los ojos y se puso furiosa . Ella continuo utilizando un rayo , pero todos y cada uno de los rayos fueron completamente bloqueados por las alas de Kokabiel .

`` ¿¡ Ha dicho Barakiel !? ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre .

`` Creo que es un ángel caido famoso ´´ dijo Satellizer también sorprendida por lo que había escuchado .

`` Segun tengo entendido Barakiel es un ángel caido que controla el relampago por lo que le dieron el apodo de `` El Relampago ´´ ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que recordaba haber esuchado ese nombre antes en el mundo sobrenatural , pero se preguntaba que tenia que ver en esto .

`` ¡ Para que tu te conviertas en un demonio ! ¡ Jajajaja ! ¡ Usted tiene siervos agradables , Rias Gremory ! ¡ El Sekiryuutei que también es un Jinchuriki y tiene un **Sharingan **, el sobreviviente del proyecto espada santa que ha alcanzado el Balance Breaker y la hija de Barakiel ! ´´ gritó Kokabiel que parecia estar burlandose de los siervos de Rias .

`````` !? ´´´´´´

Tanto Kaito , Satellizer e Itachi abrieron sus ojos al esuchar esa declaración .

`` ¡¿ B-Barakiel-sama tiene una hija ?! ´´ dijo Raynare .

`` ¡¿ Y es Himejima-san ?! ´´ dijo Mittelt .

`` P-Pero , ¿¡ por qué esta en el lado de los demonios !? ´´ dijo Dohnaseek .

`` ¡¿ Qué paso entre ellos ?! ´´ dijo Kalawarner .

El cuarteto de ángeles caidos estaban en shock cuando habian que escuchado que uno de sus lideres tenia una hija que se había convertido en un demonio .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Rias Gremory , parece que te gusta recoger basura , al igual que tu hermano ! ¡ Hahahahahaha ! ´´ dijo Kokabiel burlandose de Rias y de sus miembros de su nobleza . Rias se enfurecio por las palabras de burla de Kokabiel hacia ella y sus siervos y a su hermano .

`` No te voy a perdonar por insultar a mi hermano ... ¡ nuestro Maou ! ¡ Más que eso , los insultos que has realizado a mis siervos requieren su vida ! ´´ dijo Rias enfurecida por sus palabras mientras que su aura se ensanchaba .

Kokabiel se rio con su nariz en la ira de Rias . Por ver como su provocacion habia salido bien .

`` ¡ Entonces trata de destruirme ! ¡ Hermana pequeña del Maou ! ¡ Princesa Ruina del pelo carmesi ! ¡ Dueña del `` Welsh Dragon ´´ ! ¡ Aquel a quien te enfrentas es alguién que ha sido su archienemigo de los demonios desde hace mucho tiempo ! ¡ Si tu no ve esto como una oportunidad , entonces su reputación se mira abajo ! ´´ dijo Kokabiel provocativamente .

Kokabiel aterrizo justamente en frente de Kiba , Xenovia y Koneko .

Kiba y Xenovia se miraron los unos a los otros , ya que se metieron en su posición de batalla .

`` Vamos a atacar al mismo tiempo ´´ dijo Xenovia en voz baja .

Después de que Kiba esuchase eso , tanto los dos de ellos cobraron hacía adelante .

Al poner todas sus fuerzas en sus espadas , Xenovia cargo con Durandal a Kokabiel por la derecha , mientras que Kiba cargo con su espada santa demoinaca atacando por la izquierda . Kokabiel solamente sonrio a esto y creo dos espadas de luces . Cada una de sus manos y bloquearon sus ataques de las espadas sin sudar una sola gota de sudor .

Koneko lleva a sus posibilidades y trato de ofrecer una patada de hacha en el aire en él ...

`` ¡ Naïve ! ´´ gritó Kokabiel .

Entonces sus 10 alas negras se convirtieron en hojas afiladas y cortar el cuerpo de Koneko .

* Suu * * Suu * * Suu * * Suu * * Suu * * Suu * * Suu * * Suu * * Suu * * Suu *

`` ¿¡ Kai-senpai !? ´´ grito Koneko sorprendida .

Kaito bloqueo todas las hojas de Kokabiel con arena que él midmo estaba controlando con el poder del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos con la puerta del Shukaku .

` Kuhh ... Él esta realmente disfrutando de esto ... Satellizer tenía razón , este ángel caido es realmente un maniaco de las batallas ... ´ pensó Kaito .

Kaito está tratando de mantener firme la arena . Parece que el ataque ahora es más pesado que antes . Kokabiel gira ligeramente la cabeza y sonrie maliciosamente la cabeza .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahaha ! Me disculpo Dragon Rojo Emperador , realmente te he subestimado en este momento . ¡ Pero ahora , luchare con todos ustedes en serio ! ´´ dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro .

Kokabiel estallo repentinamente fuera de su cuerpo aún más aura que antes . Esa aura empujo a todos , incluyendo a Kaito lejos de él .

Kaito envolvio en sus brazos alrededor de Koneko . Protegiendola de la fuerza del aura .

Kokabiel dirigio su vista hacía Kiba . Vio que el knight se encontraba tendido en el suelo , incapaz de poder levantarse . Tomo una postura y levanto la mano , mientras que su objetivo era el Knight que estaba caido en el suelo .

* Doooooooon ~ *

Kokabiel creo en su mano levantada una esfera de luz de gran tamaño hacía el Knight .

` Kuhhh ... necesito ... ¡ moverme ! ¡ Muevete ! ´ pensó Kiba mientras que estaba luchando contra el cansancio , Kiba estaba tratando de hacer que su cuerpo se mueva ante esta situación .

Xenovia se precipito hacía delante de Kiba y levanta su Durandal para poder bloquear el ataque de luz de Kokabiel .

* Dmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ~ *

`` Tch ´´ dijo Xenovia haciendo un ruido con la lengua .

Ella está dando su mejor esfuerzo para no perder el equilibrio por el choque de energias , Xenovia estaba siendo empujado por la esfera de luz .

`` Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ´´ gritó Xenovia .

* Corte *

Xenovia utilizo toda su fuerza que tenia y con exitó corto en dos la esfera de luz entrante .

`` Haihhh Haihhhh ... Haihhhh Haihhhhh ... ´´ Xenovia estaba tomando aire .

Parece que Xenovia tiene poco resistencia .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahaha ! Me sorprende que tu todavia está luchando después de perder a su maestro ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que soltaba una risa a Xenovia .

`` ¡¿ De qué estas hablando ?! ´´ preguntó Xenovia exigiendo una respuesta . Al igual que Xenovia .

`` Kokabiel ¡¿ Por qué dijiste que he perdido a mi amo ?! ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole confundida por su frase .

Kokabiel simplemente sonrie al escuchar esas preguntas .

`` Oops . Yo no tenia que decir eso ´´ dijo Kokabiel actuando disimuladamente .

`` ¡ Respondeme , Kokabiel ! ´´ gritó Xenovia .

`` ... Kukukukukukukukukukukukuku . Hahahahahahahaha ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! ´´ Kokabiel se echo a reir .

`` ... ¡ Por supuesto , se me olvidaba ! ... ¡ Pero ya que estoy tratando de empezar una guerra , no hay necesidad de ocultarlo nada más ! ¡ En la Gran Guerra , los Yondai Maou no fueron los únicos que murieron , sino que Dios también murió ! ´´ gritó Kokabiel a todos los presentes en el campo de la academia .

```````````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo presente abrieron sus ojos cuando escucharon las palabras de Kokabiel .

`` ¡ D-Dios esta muerto ! ¡ Tal cosa nunca ha ocurrido antes ! ´´ gritó Rias , no creyendose esa afirmación de Kokabiel .

`` La guerra puso fin a todos los Maous y muchos demonios de clase suprema , así como la mayoria de los angeles y los ángeles caidos . Los ángeles puros ya no podrian reproducirse y hay muy pocos demonios de pura sangre . Todas las tres facciones tenian que depender de los seres humanos para sobrevivir . Los líderes de las tres principales facciones , ángeles , ángeles caidos y demonios ocultaron la muerte de Dios para hacer que los seres humanos , que creen en Dios , sobreviviesen ´´ dijo Kokabiel explicando las situaciones de las tres facciones .

`` ¡ E-Eso no es cierto ! ´´ dijo Asia que se estaba sacudiendo fuertemente .

` ¡ Oh no ! ¡ Eso no es bueno ! ´ pensó Kaito .

Kaito miró con preocupación a Asia , todavía estaba abrazando a Koneko .

`` ¡ Es mentira , es mentira ! ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que caia de rodillas . Parece que sus piernas simplemente renunciaron a ella .

Pero Kokabiel continuó hablando .

`` Eso no me importa a mi , sin embargo . Lo que realmente no puedo sorportar es que después de la muerte de Dios y el Maou , ¡ decidimos que la guerra no tenia ya ningún sentido ! ¡ No puedo soportarlo ! ¡ Realmente no puedo soportarlo ! ¡ Azazel nos dijo que bajasemos nuestros puños ! ¡ Incluso retirarnos ! ¡ Nosotros hubieramos ganado si seguieramos luchando ! ¡ Ese imbecil de Azazel incluso proclamo que no habrá otra guerra ! ¡ Ese cobarde ! ´´ gritó Kokabiel indignado por no haber continuado con la guerra , Kaito e Itachi tenian unos decididos sabian que ese hombre no debia seguir viviendo , sabian que solamente traeria odio y dolor al mundo .

`` S-Sí el Señor se ha ido ... entonces , ¿¡ donde esta su amor que viene de él ?! ´´ dijo Asia preguntando completamente desesperada .

`` Je . Michael está haciendo un buen trabajo . Asumio el papel de Dios en coducción tanto de los ángeles y los seres humanos ´´ dijo Kokabiel contestando a esa pregunta .

`` ¿ El Arcangel Michael es el sustituto de Dios ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntando .

Kokabiel comienza a explicar .

`` Siempre y cuando el sistema está funcionando , las oraciones , las bendiciones y los exorcismos deben trabajar hasta cierto punto ´´ dijo Kokabiel explicando .

Al enterarse de esas palabras , Asia pierde la conciencia y se desmaya . Pero Itachi la agarrá antes de que ella se caiga contra el suelo .

`` ¡ Asia ! ´´ grito Kaito en voz alta .

`` Ella no pudo evitarlo ... Incluso me sorprende que no he perdido mi mente ... ´´ dijo Xenovia debilmente al ver como Asia se había desmayado .

`` No obstante , ha habido una disminución en el número de personas que creen en Dios . Con la ausencia de una entidad para mantener el equilibrio entre el poder Santo y el poder demoniaco , anomalias tales como la espada santa demoniaca estan obligados a pasar ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que apunta a Kiba .

`` Y aquí , ¡ voy a terminar esta guerra como un punto de inicio ! ¡ Y yo llevare vuestras cabezas como mis trofeos ! ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que alzaba el puño al aire .

`` Rias ... ´´ dijo Akeno como estaba viendo que su amo se estaba sacudiendo fuertemente .

Toda la tierra del suelo estaba empezando a temblar tambien . Vigorosamente .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Parece que el hechizo destructor de la tierra esta casi hecho ! ¡ Voy a destruir todo este pais ! ´´ gritó Kokabiel con una alegria de locura .

`` ¡ Callate ! ´´ grito una voz masculina .

Todo el mundo se quedo fuera de su mente y miró a la persona que ha gritado con todos sus ojos abiertos como dirigieron su mirada a esa persona .

Kaito dejo a Koneko abajo y comienza a caminar hacía el ángel caido .

`` ¡ Yo no necesito a Dios ! ¡ Nunca lo he necesitado ! ¡ Todavía puedo vivir en este mundo muy bien ! ¡ Pero tú ! ¡ No te perdonare por haber dicho eso en voz alta ... Tu has traido dolor a Asia ! ... ¡ Voy a acabar contigo ! ´´ gritó Kaito con unos ojos llenos de determinación .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Esa en una declaración muy audaz incluso para ti Dragon Rojo Emperador ! ¡ Tu tienes menos de 5 minutos antes de que el hechizo del interruptor activa la tierra ! ¡¿ Por lo menos crees que me puedes derrotar en 5 minutos ?! ´´ dijo Kokabiel riendose por las palabras de Kaito .

`` ¡ Yo no necesito 5 minutos ! ¡ Con 10 segundos es suficiente para poder acabar contigo ! ´´ dijo Kaito replicando en voz alta .

`` !? ´´

Todo el mundo abrieron sus ojos cuando escucharon lo que había dicho Kaito .

`` ¡ Ddraig , vamos hacer esto de una vez ! ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con Ddraig .

**{ ¡ Hahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Sí ! ¡ Vamos a hacerlo , Socio ! } **dijo Ddraig mediante las joyas verdes del Boosted Gear .

Kaito levanta el Boosted Gear en el aire . Las joyas del Boosted Gear comenzaron a dar una gran cantidad de brillo verde proveniente de las joyas .

`` ¡ Resplandace como nunca antes ! ¡ Over Booster ! ´´ gritó Kaito .

**{ ¡ Welsh Dragon , Over Booster ! } **gritó Ddraig en el Boosted Gear .

El cuerpo de Kaito comenzo a ser equipado con una armadura roja . Una placa de armadura que tiene el icono de un dragón .

Toda la armadura tiene una forma aguda . El guante que siempre tiene en su brazo izquierdo ahora también estaba equipado en su brazo derecho .

La joya verde que estaba presente en el guante también aparece en sus dos brazos , los hombros , las rodillas y la mitad del torso .

En la parte posterior de la armadura hay algo así como una propulsion de cohete .

`` Este el poder del Dragon Rojo Emperador , ¡ Balance Breaker , Boosted Gear Scale-Mail ! ´´ dijo Kaito anunciando su tecnica en voz alta . Una gran aura roja esta irradiando desde la armadura de Kaito .

**{ ¡ Jet ! } **

El refuerzo de propulsión de cohetes en la espalda de la armadura de repente se encienden . Causando que Kaito cargarse hacia Kokabiel en alta velocidad .

`` !? ´´

Antes de que Kokabiel pudiese reacionar , Kaito ya estaba delante suya .

* BAM *

El puño izquierdo de Kaito golpeo directamente en el rostro de Kokabiel . Kokabiel consiguio un puñetazo duro en su cara . Tan dificil de esquivar que fue enviado un par de metros hacía atras .

`` ¡ Guahhhh ! ¿¡ Cómo te atreves !? ´´ dijo Kokabiel dolorido .

Kokabiel esta cubriendo su rostro . Parece que su nariz estaba sangrando . Hay sangre que salia también de su boca .

**{ X } **

Kokabiel vuela hacía el cielo . Él levanta sus dos manos y crea una gran lanza de luz . Su objetivo era Kaito y la lanza hacía él .

**{ ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! } **

El aura alrededor de la armadura aumenta de Kaito . La tierra en donde estaba de pie también comenzaron a aparecer grietas y que al final se transformo en un crater . Los fuertes vientos que vienen de su aura hace que todos retrocedan .

**{ ¡ Jet ! } **

Él vuelo hacia el cielo , hacía la gran lanza de luz .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ gritó Kaito

Kaito estaba a punto de golpear la lanza de luz .

* ¡ Prangggg ! *

`` ¡¿ I-Imposible ?! ´´ gritó Kokabiel como estaba en shock como su lanza de luz fue destruida facilmente .

**{ IX } **

Kaito eleva sus manos entrelazadas y las eleva por encima de la cabeza de Kokabiel mientras que estaba delante de él .

* ¡ Baammmmm ! *

Kaito golpea sus manos entrelazadas entre si en la cabeza de Kokabiel .

* ¡ Don ~ ! *

El impacto por el golpe de Kaito en la cabeza de Kokabiel hace que caiga del cielo había un crater en el ambito escolar .

`` M ... Maldito seas ... ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que se levantaba tambaleandose . Sus ropas estan hechas jirones . Toda la sucieda esta toda sobre él .

**{ VIII } **

Kaito miró hacía abajo a Kokabiel . A continuación , tiene como objetivo el ángel caido , señalando en este último uno con su dedo indice . Estaba reuniendo poder demoniaco y concetrarlo alrededor de la punto del dedo . Un bloque de poder demoniaco del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong .

`` ¿ Ese es su poder demoniaco ? Es tan pequeño ... ´´ dijo Mittelt mirando al blindado Kaito .

`` No . Él se está frenando . De hecho , él esta frenando mucho . Supongo que no quiere destruir su escuela ´´ dijo Itachi con un tono tranquilo como él analiza la acción de su hermano menor .

Itachi luego abrio los ojos al darse cuenta de algo .

`` Creo que es mejor que pasemos a una nueva ubicación . Podriamos quedar atrapados en la explosión ´´ dijo Itachi hablando con todos .

Kaito dispara su poder demoniaco del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong .

* ¡ Dooooooooooooooooooooooooo ~ ! *

**{ VII } **

`` ¡ Kyaaaaaaaa ~ ! ´´

`` ¡ Gyaaaaaaah ~ ! ´´

Tanto las mujeres como los hombres gritaban que estaban siendo soplados lejos de la fuerza por la explosion del poder demoniaco de Kaito .

`` ... Sí . Parece que realmente nos quedamos atrapados en la explosión ´´ dijo Itachi con calma que él es único que mantuvo la calma en esta situación .

Había un crater y polvos aún mayor fueron creados de la explosión se ha establecido . Sin embargo Kokabiel estaba de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahaha ! Este es el poder del Dragon Rojo Emperador , es muy lamentable , casi me acabas conmigo , mocoso ´´ dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a Kaito en el cielo .

`` ¿ Quien dijo que ese poder demoniaco era para acabar contigo ? Era solamente una distracción ´´ dijo el Kaito mientras que desaparecia en una nube de humo , haciendo que todos estuviesen sorprendidos .

`` ¿¡ Era un clon !? ´´ dijo Itachi sorprendido por eso .

Entonces todos escucharon una gran ruido de energia como si algo se acercara a Kokabiel , todos se sorprendieron había dos Kaitos blindados que en sus dos manos había una gran esfera azul que parecia que estaba girando , estaban corriendo rapidamente hacía Kokabiel que estaba sorprendido .

**`` Oodama Rasengan ´´ **gritaron simultaneamente los dos Kaitos mientras que golpeaban a Kokabiel con la tecnica , haciendo que Kokabiel gritase de dolor y se producese una gran explosión creando otro gran crater y una gran explosion de humo haciendo que todos estuviesen sorprendidos .

Cuando el humo se fue retirando pudo observarse que un gran crater por la tecnica de Kaito , entonces se podia ver a Kokabiel tendido en el suelo con su rostro ensangrentado yaciendo en el centro del crater . No se esta moviendo en absoluto . El triturador del hechizo de la tierra levantada del suelo y desapareciendo en el aire .

Kaito se encontraba delante de Kokabiel a unos pasos de él .

**{ VI } **

`` Kokabiel esta muerto , Kaito ha acabado con él ´´ dijo Itachi informando a todos , haciendo que todos estuviesen sorprendidos .

`` Realmente lo hizo ... ´´ dijo Rias comienza a tener una sonrisa formandose en su rostro .

`` Ha eliminado a Kokabiel-sama ... ´´ dijo Raynare tanto con sus ojos y bocas abiertas , por ver como uno de sus lidres acababa de ser eliminado .

`` Je . Como era de esperarse de él . Ese es mi hermano menor ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa . Parece que él tiene mucha fe en Kaito .

Como todo el mundo se precicpita hacía el acorazado Kaito . Este último de repente abrio los ojos y mirá el cielo .

* ¡ PRANGGGG ~ ! *

La barrera alrededor de la escuela se ha roto .

**( Fuera de la academia Kuoh ) **

Todos los clones de Kaito empezaron a sonreir y empezaron a desaparecer en explosiones de humo , haciendo que todos estuviesen sorprendidos .

`` ¡¿ Eso significa que Rias y los demás han ganado ... ?! ´´ dijo Souna preguntando sorprendida .

Luego todos los miembros del clan Sitri levantaron su vista sintieron algo que se estaba cercando , era rapido . Tres luces blancas estan cayendo hacía abajo , hacia la barrera ... ¿ Tres ? .

* ¡ PRANGGGG ~ ! *

`` ¡¿ Qué ?! ´´ dijeron todos .

Todos tenian sus ojos abiertos al ver como la barrera solamente se rompio .

**( De vuelta en la Academia Kuoh ) **

**{ V } **

Kaito mirá hacía arriba para poder ver una armadura de color blanco plateada . Había joyas de color azules a traves de varios lugares de la armadura . El rostro estaba cubierto , ya que también tenia una armadura puesta en él . Había ocho alas de luz que crecian de la parte de atras estaban dando un resplandor divino en la noche oscura .

`` Fufufufufufufufufufu . Interesante ´´ dijo una voz que provenia de la armadura .

`` !? ´´

Todo el mundo se ensanchó de sus ojos al ver la figura blindada .

`` ¡¿El Dragon Emperador Blanco , Vanishing Dragón ?! ´´ dijo Rias hablando en voz alta .

`` ¡¿ Vali-sama ?! ´´ dijo Kalawarner también estando en shock . Sin embargo , agrego un -sama en su nombre , lo que muestra que ella lo respeta .

`` Uno de los Longinus , Divine Divinding ... Si tu ya estas en el modo de armadura eso significa que el ha entrado en el estado de Balance Breaker , Divine Divinding Scale-Mail´´ dijo Kaito hablando para si mismo mientras que miraba al Dragon Emperador Blanco .

Todos miran a los lados del Dragon Emperador Blanco al ver que se estaban acercando a ambos lados de él .

Parecian ser unas personas ... dos chicas para ser más especificos . Una era una chica con un pelo rosa que esta bien conectado con cintas de color rosa oscuro , tiene los ojos de color esmeralda , en su cabeza parecia que tenia como una aureola que brillaba tenia un cuerpo bien desarrollado y en su espalda parecia que creia unas alas de color rosa parecia que de sus alas había como una parte metalica la ropa que llevaba una ropa de color blanca plateada que revelaba parte de su cuerpo . La otra chica era una chica con el pelo de color rubio largo que le llega hasta lo tobillos , tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso , tenia ojo de color ojos rubi llevaba ropa de color azul que también revelaban parte de sus cuerpos , al igual que la otra chica tenia una aureora en su cabeza y también alas pero esta vez de color blancas con un toque metalico , esta chica llevaba una espada con una hoja brillante y en su otra mano llevaba lo que parecia ser un escudo de color azul . Espera una aureola en la cabeza y alas de color distintas .

` ¿ Son angeles ? ´ pensó Kaito en su cabeza .

**{ IV } **

**{ No parecen angeles caidos para nada , sus alas deberian de ser negras completamente y no tener esas aureolas en su cabeza , es muy extraño } **dijo Ddraig en la cabeza de Kaito .

**[ ¿ Quién sabe ? ... Ne Kaito , ¿ esas dos no te recuerdan a las del experimento de esa ocasión ? Las que uso ese ninja loco para sus experimentos ] **dijo Kurama hablando también .

* Sniff , sniff *

`` !? ´´

Kaito abrio los ojos al darse cuenta de quienes eran . En el momento en que Kaito huele el aroma de las chicas , una cierta parte de sus recuerdos de cuando estuvo en la Villa regresaron en un instante a la mente de Kaito .

``¡¿ I-Ikaros y A-Astorea ?! ¡¿ Ikaros , Astorea , sois vosotras ?! ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en voz alta lo suficiente como para que todos escuchasen .

Los ojos de todos se desplazan hacía Kaito inmediatamente . Incluso el Dragon Emperador Blanco parecia estar interesado en lo que iba a suceder después . La chica de pelo rosa invonco como un arco plateado con una flecha con la punta envuelta en fuego , mientras que la chica rubia levantaba su espada dispuesta a cargar contra el blindado Kaito .

* Fuuuu * * Chirk *

El sonido del fuego de la flecha se pudo escuchar desde donde estaba Kaito y de la espada se pudo escuchar como descargas electricas del filo .

Kaito eleva rapidamente sus manos mostrandole el gesto `` Esperad un momento ´´ .

`` ¡ Esperad ! ¡ Esperad ! ¡ Esperad ! ¿¡ No os acordais de mi , Ikaros , Astorea !? ¡ Soy yo , soy Kaito ! ¡ Os rescaste de Orochimaru en el Pais del Fuego ! ´´ gritó Kaito con la esperanza de que las dos lo recordasen .

**{ III } **

Las dos chicas , Ikaros y Astorea inclinaron la cabeza ligeramente .

`` ... Kaito ... Orochimaru ... Kaito Otsutsuki ... ¿ Kaito ? ´´ dijo Ikaros abriendo los ojos ligeramente como si ella lo recordase .

`` ¡ Kaito-san ! ´´ dijo Astorea sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar .

Ellas descienden del cielo inmediatamente , mientras que sus alas se retiraban de sus espaldas al igual que la aureola que ambas tienes en su cabeza se estaban retirando y lentamente ambas caminaban hacía el blindado Kaito .

**{ II } **

Las dos levantan su cabeza para mirar a la cara del blindado Kaito como ambas se colocan de pie frente a Kaito . Poco a poco las dos levantan una de sus manos y tocan el rostro blindado . Ambas podian sentir el calor que viene de Kaito . A pesar de que este último estaba cubierto por la armadura .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ´´

Ambas de ellas siguen estando tocando a Kaito durante bastante tiempo . Kaito no se movio ni un musculo . Kaito solamente permitieron hacer lo que querian . Ellas tocaron su hombro blindado . Su pecho blindado . Su brazo armado .

**{ I } **

Kaito mirá su brazo izquierdo . Da un paso hacía atras ligeramente . Ikaros y Astorea inclinaban la cabeza , sin entender lo que Kaito estaba haciendo .

**{ ¡ Count Off ! } **

La armadura del dragon rojo emperador desaparece después de que hiciese el anuncio . Mostrando al chico de pelo castaño con su uniforme escolar habitual . Kaito miró a Ikaros y Astorea ofreciendoles una amplia sonrisa a las dos .

`` Me alegro mucho de volver a verllos , Ikaros , Astorea ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Él y todo el mundo se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron , se sorprendieron al ver como las dos chicas estaban abrazando a Kaito .

`` ... Kaito ´´ dijo Ikaros .

`` Kaito-san ´´ dijo Astorea .

Kaito no sabia que hacer justo en ese momento . Nada más que sonrojarse ligeramente .

El Dragon Emperador Blanco desciende desde el cielo y bajar hasta el crater . Aterrizó cerca de Kaito , pero mucho más cerca de Kokabiel .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ´´

El Dragon Emperador Blanco y el Dragón Emperador Rojo se estaban mirando el uno al otro . Rias y el resto se estaban poniendo tensos . Ante el temor de que los dos dragones ceslestiales luchen uno contra otro .

`` ... Eso es un impresionante rendimiento ´´ dijo el Dragon Blanco Emperador .

`` ? ´´

Parece que el Dragon Emperador Blanco fue el primero en hablar . Kaito simplemente inclina la cabeza como Ikaros y Astorea dirigen sus miradas hacía el Dragon Emperador Blanco .

`` ¿ Qué quieres decir ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando casualmente .

`` Para que tu hayas acabado a Kokabiel en 4 aspectos . Es muy impresionante ´´ dijo el Dragón Blanco Emperador con un tono de asombro .

`` Je . Gracias por el cumplido . Me siento honrado de ser felicitado por mi eterno rival . ¿ Puedo saber si es posible saber tu autentico nombre ? Actual Dragón Blanco Emperador ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro como comenzaba a tener una conversación con el Dragón Blanco Emperador .

`` ... Supongo que te has ganado el derecho de saber mi nombre . Mi nombre es Vali , el anfitrion del Dragón Blanco Emperador , Albion . Es agradable conocerte por fin , mi eterno rival . Kaito Otsutsuki , descendiente del Rikudo Sennin y Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko ´´ dijo Vali presentandose .

`` ¡¿ Ha dicho Rikudo Sennin ?! ´´ dijo Xenovia sorprendida al escuchar que Kaito era descendiente del legendario Rikudo Sennin .

`` Eh . Así que sabes quien soy yo . Quitando eso aparte , ¿ quieres luchar en este momento , Vali ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole mientras que levantaba su brazo izquierdo . Mostrando su Boosted Gear a Vali .

`` Je . No me importa en absoluto ´´ dijo Vali .

Tanto Vali y Kaito se metieron en posición de batalla . Pero Ikaros y Astorea decidieron intervenir .

`` ... Vali . ¿ Has olvidado nuestro proposito de venir hasta aqui ? ´´ dijo Ikaros preguntandole al Dragon Blanco Emperador .

`` Es cierto , nuestra misión era detener a Kokabiel-sama por si las cosas se salian de control ´´ dijo Astorea también hablando con Vali .

`` Tch . Parece que nuestra luchar tendra que esperar , Kaito Otsutsuki ´´ dijo Vali pareciendo desanimado por no poder pelear contra Kaito .

`` Eso parece . Esto me pregunta , ¿ por qué estais aqui ? ¡¿ Ikaros Astorea os habeis unido a los Grigori ?! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba a la de pelo rosa y a la rubia . Lo que ellas asintieron con la cabeza .

`` ... Azazel-sama nos envio a nosotras para poder detener a Kokabiel-sama y recogerlos ... ´´ dijo Ikaros respondiendo a su pregunta y apuntaba a Raynare y su grupo .

`` La organizacion de los Grigori es muy divertida esta lleno de ángeles caidos muy interesante y personas con Sacred Gears muy divertidas ´´ dijo Astorea respondiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Ya veo , pero si vosotras estais aqui eso significa ... ¿ qué habeis abandonado la Villa , no ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles con tristeza en su rostro , lo que entristeso a las dos .

`` Si , hablamos con Tsunade-sama para ir por el mundo en tu busca , todo el mundo en la Villa se preguntaban a donde habias ido ... todos te estan echando de menos ´´ dijo Ikaros con tristeza en su rostro .

`` Nuestros compañeros y amigos se estaban preguntando que fue de ti ... nosotras tambien nos preguntamos a donde fuistes ´´ dijo Astorea con un tono de tristeza .

`` Además , nosotras estamos aqui para asegurarnos de que tu y Vali no lucheis ... Si ustedes se ponen a luchar ...´´ dijo Ikaros advirtiendo a los dos .

* Fuuuuu * * Chirp *

Ikaros preparo su flecha incendiaria mientras que Astorea preparaba su espada que soltaba descargas electricas .

Tanto Kaito y Vali tenia unas gotas de sudor en la cabeza .

```` Entendido ´´ dijeron tanto el dragon celestial rojo como el dragon celestial blanco respondiendo al mismo tiempo .

Vali estaba mirando alrededor del campo de la escuela tratando de encontrar algo . Hasta que se detiene al ver al sacerdote loco caido , Freed y el arzobispo muerto , Balba . Luego recoge a Kokabiel y flota hacía Freed que estaba en el suelo herido .

`` Nos enviaron originalmente aqui para capturar a Kokabiel y a Freed . Pero parece que tu has matado a Kokabiel , el Caballero de los Gremory ha derrotado a Freed y Balba está muerto ´´ dijo Vali mientras que recogia a Freed .

`` Eso es cierto . Pero no mataron Balba . La persona que mato a Balba fue Kokabiel ´´ dijo Kaito señalando al lider ángel caido que Vali esta sosteniendo .

`` Si no me crees , tu puedes preguntarselo a Raynare , Kalawarner-san , Mittelt-chan y Dohnaseek-san ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que señalaba a Raynare y sus amigos .

`` Esta bien . Yo informare a Azazel ´´ dijo Vali a Kaito .

Todo el mundo estaba mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos , y con la boca abierta también . Eso es porque nunca han visto a los dos dragones celestiales hablando casualmente entre si .

`` Hey ustedes cuatro . Ustedes deben venir conmigo . Azazel quiere que ustedes cuatro sean interrogados cuando volvamos a la sede ´´ dijo Vali ordenando a los 4 ángeles caidos como él estaba sosteniendo a Kokabiel a su derecha mietras que tenia a Freed en su izquierda .

`` S-Sí Vali-sama ´´ dijo Raynare y el resto cumple rapidamente con la orden de Vali .

**[ ¿ Me estas ignorando , eh , Blanco ? ] **dijo Ddraig atraves de la joya del Boosted Gear .

**[ Así que estabas despierto , Rojo ] **dijo Albion mientras que las 8 alas de luz brillaban .

**{ Finalmente nos encontramos , pero en una situación como esta } **dijo Ddraig .

**[ Eso esta bien . Es nuestro destino para luchar un dia . Cosas como estas suceden ] **dijo Albion .

**{ Pero Blanco . No puedo sentir la hostilidad de ti como antes } **dijo Ddraig .

**[ Rojo . Su hostilidad es increiblemente baja también ] **dijo Albion .

**{ Parece que los dos tienen cosas que nos interesan más que pelear } **dijo Ddraig .

**[ Así es como es . Deberiamos estar pasando bien por nosotros mismos por un tiempo . No esta mal como este a veces , ¿ verdad ? . Nos vemos de nuevo , Ddraig ] **dijo Albion despidiendose de Ddraig .

**{ Eso también parece ser divertido , eh . Nos vemos entonces , Albion } **dijo Ddraig despidiendose también de Albion .

Kaito mira su Boosted Gear mientras que Vali tenia su mirada dirigida en su Divine Divinding . Ambos entonces se miraron y asienten con la cabeza .

Vali entonces solapa sus alas y asciende al cielo . Los cuatro ángeles caidos siguen tras de él . Vali baja la cabeza y mira a Ikaros y Astorea que permanecieron de pie junto con Kaito .

`` ... Ikaros , Astorea , ¿ venis o no ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole a las dos .

`` ... No . Por favor digale de nuestra parte a Azazel-sama que vamos a regresar a la base un poco más tarde ´´ dijo Ikaros respondiendole .

`` Sí , sí ´´ dijo Astorea con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Haihh . Muy bien ´´ dijo Vali mientras que hacía un suspiro cansado y se va volando .

`` ... ¿ Por qué no vais a volver con ellos a la base ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles mientras que miraba a Ikaros y Astorea .

`` ... Queremos quedarnos contigo ... ´´ dijo Ikaros respondiendo sin rodeos .

`` Hace mucho tiempo que no te veiamos ´´ dijo Astorea respondiendo también sin rodeos .

`` !? ´´ Kaito se sonroja como las dos envuelven sus manos alrededor de las manos de Kaito .

`` ¡ Hey ! ¡¿ Quienes sois vosotras y separaos de mi Kai ?! ´´ dijo Rias con una cara con los ojos entrecerrados .

`` ¡ Kai-san ! ´´ dijo Asia con los ojos llorosos y haciendo pucheros .

`` Ara ara . También quiero envolver mi mano alrededor de la mano de Kai-kun ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Parece que hay muchas rivales , esto va a ser muy interesante ´´ dijo Satellizer .

`` Es una sorpresa encontrarme con esas dos por aqui . Pero parece que a mi hermano pequeño la vida le va a dar muchas vueltas ´´ dijo Itachi riendose de su hermano pequeño .

`` Parece que Kai-kun lo tiene un poco dificil ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa forzada .

`` ... Senpai lo tiene dificil ´´ dijo Koneko con una expresion neutra .

Después de la pelea entre las chicas , Kaito fue caminando hasta Kiba .

`` Lo hiciste , Kiba . Hmmmmmmmm . Así que esto es una espada santo demoniaca . Se ve hermosa desde la mezcla entre el negro y lo blanco , se parecen a las marcas de mis manos y al simbolo yin yang de mi Grimorio ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa mientras que miraba la espada santo demoniaca de Kiba .

`` Kai-kun , yo ... ´´ dijo Kiba intentando decer algo pero fue interrumpido por Kaito .

`` Bueno vamos a dejar las cosas complicadas por ahora . De todos modos , podemos decir que hemos terminado por ahora , ¿ no ? . Dejemos el odio y la venganza ya que hemos terminado , tus compañeros dudo que quisiesen que te dejases dominar por el odio y la venganza ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a Kiba , las palabras de Kaito sorprendieron por completo a Kiba .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Kaito miraba el cielo .

` Gracias Kai-kun . Tu pensastes y actuastes para alguién como yo ´ pensó Kiba en su mente mientras que le agradecia a Kaito por sus actos .

`` ... Kiba-san . Podemos hacer las actividades del club juntos de nuevo , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando a Kiba con una cara de preocupación .

Asia estaba preocupada por él , a pesar de que ella sea un demonio ahora debe estar teniendo dificultades después de saber que Dios ya no existe . Kiba solamente sonrie encantadoramente y asiente con la cabeza .

`` Yuuto ´´ gritó Rias el nombre de su Caballero con una sonrisa .

`` Yuuto . Me alegro de que hayas vuelto . También por haber alcanzado el Balance Breaker . Me siento orgullosa de ti ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ... Buchou . Yo ... Para todos en el club ... Más que nada , usted me salvo la vida una vez que le traicione ... No puedo encontrar las palabras para expresar mis disculpas ... ´´ dijo Kiba hablando con un tono de culpabilidad .

`` Pero tu has regresado . Eso es suficiente . No podias perder los sentimientos de tus compañeros ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras que palmeaba la mejilla de Kiba .

`` Buchou ... Yo le prometo que una vez más . Yo . Kiba Yuuto , a usted y a mis camaradas proteger para el resto de mi vida como el Caballero del Grupo de Rias Gremory ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que se arrodillaba ante Rias .

Kaito solamente sonrie ante la determinación de Kiba .

`` ¡ Ese es el espiritu , Kiba ! ¡ Yo también voy a proteger a Buchou como el Peón del grupo de Rias Gremory ! ¡ Vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo a partir de ahora , Kiba ! ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Sí . Lo se , Kai-kun ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa .

`` Ahora ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

VOOOOOOM .

La mano de Rias estaba cubierta de un aura roja que hace un sonido peligroso .

Kaito y Kiba estaba preguntando que estaba haciendo Rias .

`` Yuuto . Es un castigo por actuar por su cuenta . 1000 azotes ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡¿ Qué ?! ´´ dijo Kiba sorprendido por eso .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Buena suerte con eso Kiba ! ¡ Hahahahahahahaha ! ´´ dijo Kaito echandose a reir cuando se entero de que Kiba iba ha recibir un castigo .

`` K-Kai-kun ... ´´ dijo Kiba dando gotas de sudor en la cabeza al pensar en el dolor .

Los refuerzos del Maou llegaron treinta minutos después de que todo terminase . Durante ese tiempo , Kiba estaba siendo azotado mientras que Kaito y Satellizer se estaban riendo en el suelo . Souna y su nobleza llegó mientras que Rias se encontraba azotando a su caballero .

**( En la habitación del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Después de que Rias , Souna y todos los demás repararon su escuela , Rias y su nobleza decidieron dirigirse directamente a la habitación del club . Hay algo que desea saber .

Sentado en el sofa no eran otro que Kaito , Ikaros y Astorea . En su lado opuesto estaban Rias y Akeno .

`` Así que , dime como se conocieron ´´ dijo Rias pareciendo estar de mal humor .

Kaito se rasco la mejilla y mostró una sonrisa forzada en su rostro .

`` Bueno ... vera Buchou ... Las conoci hace tiempo cuando yo estaba aún en Villa , fue cuando aún era un ninja principiante ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa forzada .

`` ¿ Y ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` ... Kaito nos rescato ... ´´ dijo Ikaros respondiendo .

`` Cierto , Kaito-san nos rescato del odio , nos dio un hogar en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja ´´ dijo Astorea respondiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ? ´´ Todo el mundo miraron a Ikaros y Astorea .

`` Kaito nos salvo de un ninja que nos rapto ... ´´ dijo Ikaros hablando .

`` ... Nos hizo que tuvieramos estas alas y la aureora de la cabeza ´´ dijo Astorea continuando la frase .

`` Ese ninja las uso como experimentos , para sus investigaciones ... tenia el delirio de crear angeles ... por suerte mis hermanos y yo eliminamos a ese ninja para siempre ´´ dijo Kaito con una expresion triste . Kiba dio una expresion triste al enterarse de eso de que ellas fuesen victimas de experimentos .

```` !? ´´´´ Ikaros y Astorea se sorprendieron por haber escuchado esas palabras .

`` ¿¡ Matasteis a Orochimaru !? ´´ dijo Ikaros preguntandole sorprendida .

`` ¡ Sorprendida ! ´´ dijo Astorea también sorprendida .

`` Sí , fue antes de viniesemos a este mundo y abandonasemos el mundo Shinobi y yo me separase de Itachi-nii-san y viajase por el mundo ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que les explicaba a todos .

`` ¿ Kaito-san , qué ha sucedido con Shunsui-senpai ? ´´ dijo Astorea preguntandole .

Entonces a Kaito e Itachi le crecieron una expresion triste en sus rostros , Rias y Asia también tenian unas expresiones tristes ya que sabian que su otro hermano habia fallecido .

`` Shunsui murio a causa de un ninja desconocido ´´ dijo Itachi respondiendo . A Ikaros y Astorea les sorprendio haber escuchado eso .

`` Lo siento Kaito ´´ dijo Ikaros mientras que miraba a Kaito .

`` No os preocupeis , Shunsui-niisan me dejo esto ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que les mostraba a Ikaros y Astorea su **Sharingan **.

`` ¿¡ Un Sharingan !? ´´ dijo Astorea sorprendida .

`` Si , me lo traspaso al igual que parte de su chakra y una transfusion de sus sangre , también hizo lo mismo con Itachi-niisan ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que señalaba a Itachi .

`` Kai ... ¿ por Orochimaru , te refieres a ese ninja del grupo de los legendarios Sannin ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole , parecia que conocian bien la reputación de Orochimaru incluso en el Inframundo .

`` Sí ... nos encargamos los tres de Orochimaru liberamos a todos y cada uno de sus prisioneros ... ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

`` ... ¿ Cómo conocisteis a Azazel y lo sobrenatural ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a las dos chicas .

`` Nos encontramos con arpias que querian luchar contra nosotras y las derrotamos , entonces una persona aparecio ante nosotras , era Azazel-sama que nos propuso unirnos a los Grigori , pensamos que así tendriamos más oportunidad de poder encontrarte ´´ dijo Ikaros respondiendo a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` Además la tecnologia es la mejor . Azazel-sama le encanta crear cosas raras . Nos parecia interesante ´´ dijo Astorea respondiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro .

A continuación Astorea saco una empuñadura azul con el estilo de una espada mediaeval sin la hoja de color azul y se los entregaba a Kaito . Todos estaban en alerta menos Kaito e Itachi .

`` Presiona el boton , Kaito-san ´´ dijo Astorea mientras que le decia que apretas el boton .

`` ¡ No lo hagas Kai ! ¡ No sabemos lo que va a hacer ! ´´ dijo Rias no confiando en un ninja que esta afiliada con los Grigori .

`` Ikaros y Astorea son mis compañeras y amigas ninjas , confio en ellas completamente , Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito con una sorinsa en su rostro .

* Clic *

* Voooooooom ~ *

Aparece una espada de foton azul que soltaba unas descargas electricas .

`` Esta es mi espada que se adapta a mi chakra de rayo . La llamo Crystalor ´´ dijo Astorea mientras que sonreia con orgullo de su espada .

* Voooom ~ * * Vooooom ~ * * Vooooooom ~ *

Kaito movia suavemente alrededor la espada de fotones al mirarlo . Luego amplia una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Esta es espada es increible ! Pero ... que es demasiado brillante para mi ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que apretaba el boton .

* Clic *

* Shuuuuuuuuuum ~ *

La espada de fotones desaparecia de nuevo .

Entonces Ikaros luego sacaba un arco extendido en sus manos que era de color blanco puro . Entonces Ikaros se lo entrega a Kaito para que lo probase .

`` Este arco me lo hizo Azazel-sama para mi , al igual que la espada de Astorea este arco también se adapta a mi naturaleza de chakra ´´ dijo Ikaros explicandole .

Entonces Kaito empezaba como a manejar el arco y se lo ajusto como para disparar y estiro un poco de la cuerdas tensa del arco .

`` Este arco esta muy bien hecho es ligero y no muy pesado , es ideal para ti Ikaros para poder atacar a distancia corta , pese a que tu sabes pelear muy bien cuerpo a cuerpo ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que le devolvia el arco a Ikaros .

`` ... Se esta haciendo tarde ... creo que deberiamos regresar inmediatamente ´´ dijo Ikaros dandose cuenta de que era muy tarde .

`` Sí . Será lo mejor que volvais las dos ´´ dijo Rias a las dos mientras que entrecerraba los ojos .

* Chu ~ *

`` !? ´´

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron como Ikaros le dio un beso en la mejilla . Ikaros parecia estar algo avergonzada por su propia acción como ella también se sonrojaba pesadamente .

`` ... Espero volver a verte de nuevo , Kaito ... ´´ dijo Ikaros .

* Chu ~ *

`` !? ´´

Kaito volvio a sorprenderse otra vez como en esta ocasión otro beso fue dado en la mejilla pero esta vez por Astorea . También estaba algo avergonzada por su acción como su rostro también de color completamente rojo .

`` Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte , Kaito-san ´´ dijo Astorea .

Ellas entonces sacaron sus alas de angeles y tomaban el vuelo de vuelta hacía la sede de los Grigori .

`` ... ´´

Kaito parecia estar atrofiado por los repentinos besos en sus mejillas .

`` Kai ... Por favor explicanos ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras que las venas salian surgiendo en su cabeza y también un aura roja que sale de ella .

`` Kai-san ... ´´ dijo Asia haciendo pucheros y teniendo los ojos llorosos .

`` Ara ara . Eso no es amable por tu parte Kai-kun ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo como siempre pero que habia un aura dorada palida que sale de ella también .

`` Eh ... eh ... eh ... Umm ... ´´ dijo Kaito intentando decir algo , pero no pudo por esto .

`` Kai ´´ dijo Rias enojada mientras que tiraba de la mejilla derecha de Kaito .

`` Mou , Kai-san ´´ dijo Asia mientras que ella tiraba de su mejilla izquierda .

`` Ay , ay , ay , ay , ay , ay ´´ dijo Kaito quejandose de dolor mientras que tenia su ojo izquierdo con lagrimas de dolor .

`` Ara ara , ufufufufufufufufufu ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que se reia de la situación de Kaito .

`` Ay , ay ... Ddadme unn rsespiro ... Acabbo de salvar aaa toodod el pueeblo ... Ay ay ´´ dijo Kaito intentando hablar mientras que seguia siendo tirado por las mejillas .

**[ Ajajajajajajajajajajaja , podria acostumbrarme a ver estas escenas tuyas , Kaito . Ajajajajajajajja ] **dijo Kurama en su mente mientras que se reia por la situación de Kaito .

**{ Kukukukukukukukukuku . Esto es muy propio de tu vida , socio } **dijo Ddraig mientras que el también se reia por la situación de Kaito y disfrutaba ver a su anfitrion en meterse en problemas con las mujeres .

**( En la habitación del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Pocos dias después del incidente con Kokabiel . Kaito y Asia que entraron en la habitación del club se sorprendieron al ver a una chica extranjera que se sienta en el sofa .

`` Hey , Dragon Emperador Rojo ´´ dijo la chica .

La chica con la malla verde , Xenovia , actualmente Xenovia llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh .

`` ¿¡ Xenovia !? ¡¿ Qué estas haciendo aqui ?! ¿¡ Tu has conseguido inscribirte en la Academia Kuoh !? ¿¡ Por que Buchou !? ´´ dijo Kaito abriendo su ojo izquierdo y la boca y mirar a su amo .

* ¡ Pa ! *

Luego Xenovia saca sus alas de murcielago que surgigan de su espada .

`` Cuando me entere de que Dios se ha ido , en pura desesperación , le rogue a reencanarme . Así que recibi una pieza de Caballero de Rias Gremory . Y así , me pusieron en esta escuela . A partir de ahora , soy una estudiante de segundo año y también miembro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto . Vamos a llevarnos bien , Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que respiraba con la nariz .

`` ... ¿ Estas tratando de copiar la forma de hablar de Irina ? Si es así , necesitas algo más de practica ´´ dijo Kaito haciendo una sonrisa forzada .

`` Tch . Parece que es más dificil de lo que pensaba ´´ dijo Xenovia hablando consigo mismo .

`` ¿ Reencarnarte ? Buchou , ¿ estas segura de esto ? No es que me importe que este Xenovia con nosotros ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con su amo .

`` Bueno tener a la portadora de Durandal se siente confiable . Con esto , se trata de el nacimiento de tres grandes espadachines junto contigo , Yuuto y Xenovia ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo alegremente . Ella parece estar difrutando .

`` Hmmm ... Tal vez tengas razón ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en voz baja mientras que ponia su mano en su barbilla .

` Es cierto . Tener un espadachín que maneja una espada sagrada legendaria , Durandal , se siente confiable . Incluso en los Rating Game , nuestros oponentes serian demonios , por lo que la espada sagrada lanzaria su furia en contra de ellos ´ pensó Kaito viendo que ahora tendrian ventajas en los Rating Game .

`` Sí . Yo soy un demonio ahora . No puedo volver . No , tal vez esta es una buena cosa . Hmmmmm , pero ya que Dios se ha ido , mi vida es tan buena como la otra vez . Pero servir bajo un demonio que era una vez mi enemigo es ... Incluso si ella es una hermana de un Maou ... ¿ Realmente hago lo correcto ? ... ¡ Por favor dime Señor ! ´´ dijo Xenovia hablando consigo mismo mientras que rezaba .

* ¡ DOLOR ! *

* ¡ Uowhhh ! Ughhhhh ... *

Xenovia se esta sosteniendo su cabeza en el dolor . Ella sufre los daños debido a su oración a Dios .

` Me recuerda a Asia cuando rezaba algunas veces sin querer ´ pensó Kaito con una sonrisa forzada .

`` Por cierto , ¿ donde esta Irina ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Xenovia .

`` ... Irina regreso a la sede . Tuvo mucha suerte . Ella no pudo participar de la batalla debido a las heridas . Es mejor si ella no sabe que Dios está muerto . Ella tiene una creencia fuerte que yo . Si ella se enterase de la muerte de Dios , no se que habría pasado con ella . Ella tomo el cadaver de Balba y las 5 Excaliburs entre ellos la mia junto con ella ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` ¿ No fueron destruidas cuando se fusionaron con la otra Excalibur ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole de nuevo a su amiga .

`` Los fragmentos que actuan como los nucleos se recuperaron en ese estado . Así se cumplio la mision de recuperar la misma . Si tienen los nucleos , pueden usar la alquimia para rehacer las espadas santas de nuevo ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` ... Ya veo ... ¿ Fue bien para darles su Excalibur ? Más bien , ¿ estaba bien que traicionaras a la Iglesia ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole de nuevo .

`` Tengo que darles el Excalibur de vuelta por si acaso . A diferencia de Durandal , hay otros portadores con las que podrian ser elegidos . Tener a Durandal es suficiente para mi . He aprendido un secreto prohibido que me ha hecho un obstaculo para la Iglesia . Ahora soy un hereje . Así que me converti en un extraño para conocer la ausencia de Dios . La iglesia odia a los forasteros y la herejia mucho . Incluso si esa persona es la portadora de Durandal , van a destruirme . Exactamente de la misma manera que el incidente con Asia Argento ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo a Kaito con un tono de tristeza .

`` ... ¿ Es por eso que fuistes reencarnada como un demonio ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando en voz baja .

`` Excepto , Irina estaba muy decepcionada de que me haya convertido en un demonio . No podia decirle que era a causa de la ausencia de Dios . Fue una despedida incomoda la que tuvimos . Tal vez podriamos ser enemigos la proxima vez que nos veamos ´´ dijo Xenovia hablando con los ojos entrecerrados .

Kaito podia entender muy bien ese sentimiento , ya que había dejado la Villa se había convertido en un ninja renegado lo que lo convertia en un traidor para la Villa Oculta de la Hoja . Es una carga terrible .

Rias luego mira el alrededor de la sala del club para confirmar que todos y cada uno de los miembros del club estaban aqui presentes .

`` La Iglesia se puso en contacto con nosotros los demonios . Más precisamente , quieren hablar con el Maou de este incidente . Ellos dijeron : `` Nos gustaria hacer contacto con usted debido a las acciones poco claras y deshonestas de los ángeles caidos , aunque nos sentimos insastisfactoria acerca de este ´´ También se disculparon sobre Balba porque era su error por dejarlo escapar en el pasado ´´ dijo Rias hablando con todos los presentes .

`` ... Bueno , al menos se disculparon sobre las acciones de Balba ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se encogia de hombros .

`` La verdad acerca de este incidente fue enviado al lado de Dios y del lado de los demonios por el gobernador de los ángeles caidos , Azazel . El robo de las Excaliburs fue una acción tomada por Kokabiel solamente . Los otros lideresno sabian al respecto . Él planeo para romper la tensión entre las tres partes . Porque él trato de comenzar otra guerra , pero Kokabiel ahora esta muerto ´´ dijo Rias explicandoles a todos .

`` Ellos trataron de detener la masacre realizada por su propia especie mediante el envio del Vanishing Dragon . Pero termino , Kokabiel fue eleminado por el Dragón Rojo Emperador . Kai detuvo la masacre antes de que el Vanishing Dragon incluso llegase ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Rias estaba hablando con un tono de orgullo haciendo que Kaito sonriese timidamente y rascandose la parte posterior de la cabeza .

`` También habrá una reunión entre los representantes de los ángeles , los demonios y Azazel . Aparentemente hay algo que Azazel quiere hablar . He escuchado que tal vez Azazel se disculpaba sobre Kokabiel . Aunque es sospechoso si Azazel se disculparia ´´ dijo Rias con digusto mientras que ella se encogio de hombros .

`` También nos invitaron a esa reunión . Tenemos que informar sobre el incidente en la reunión porque estabamos involucrados ´´ dijo Rias hablando con todos .

`` ¿ Eh ? Una reunión entre los ángeles , los demonios y los ángeles caidos ... eso es interesante ´´ dijo Kaito como el dobla sus brazos .

`` ... Vali , el Vanishing Dragon , pertenece al lado de los ángeles caidos , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` Eso es correcto . Azazel esta reuniendo poseeedores de Sacred Gears que tienen un `` Longinus ´´ . No se lo que esta pensando , pero definitivamente es algo que no es bueno . El Vanishing Dragon esta en la parte superior de combate entre ellos . He escuchado que él es el cuarto o quinto más fuerte de todas las personas fuertes allí , incluyendo a los lideres de los Grigori . En este punto , no se lo fuerte que se compara a ti , Kai ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo .

Rias le dio a Kaito una sonrisa triste . Parece que ella esta preocupada . Kaito no se dio cuenta de eso , como él estaba pensando sobre su eterno rival .

`` Eh , con que es fuerte ... no puedo esperar a tener un encuentro con él ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa batalla .

Xenovia luego mira a Asia .

`` ... Así es . Voy a pedir disculpas a Asia Argento . Puesto que Dios no existe , entonces su amor y ayuda también . Lo siento , Asia Argento . Puedes golpearme tanto como tu quieras ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que inclinaba la cabeza hacía abajo .

`` ... No , no tengo la intención de hacer algo como eso . Xenovi-san , ahora estoy disfrutando de mi estilo de vida actual . A pesar de que yo soy un demonio , conoci a alguién ... la gente que es importante para mi . Estoy muy feliz por el lugar que vivo ahora y la gente que he conocido´´ dijo Asia sonriendo a Xenovia y ella la perdona .

Asia es realmente una chica de buen corazón . Kaito estaba realmente preocupado cuando Asia se entero de que Dios ya no existe . Él y Rias pasaron por un montón solamente para obtener su espalda a sus pies . Parece que todo esta bien ahora .

`` ... Así que solamente tu y yo somos los únicos cristianos que se enteraron de la ausencia de Dios . Yo no voy a ser capaz de decir algo así como un castigo divino a ti ahora . ¿ Así que un hereje eh ? Yo era una usuaria de espadas sagradas que fue admirada , pero ahora soy un hereje eh . No puedo olvidarme de como sus ojos y actitudes cambiaron cuando me vieron ... ´´ dijo Xenovia con un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos .

Kaito puedo fijarse en ese atisbo de tristeza en su rostro , él podia entender el dolor que Xenovia ahora mismo cargaba en su espalda , después de todo se preguntaba que pasaria se encontrase con sus antiguos compañeros de la Villa lo odiarian o lo reciberian con los ojos brazos abiertos .

`` Luego me ire . Hay un montón de cosas que tengo que hacer en cuenta antes de transferirme a esta escuela ´´ dijo Xenovia intentando salir de la habitación del club .

`` U-Ummmm ´´ dijo Asia deteniendo a Xenovia .

`` En el proximo fin de semana voy a salir a jugar con todo el mundo . ¿ Deseas también unite con nosotros , Xenovia-san ? ´´ dijo Asia con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Xenovia abrio sus ojos en estado de shock y luego le dio una sonrisa amarga en su rostro .

`` La proxima vez en otra ocasión . Esta vez no estoy interesado . Sin embargo ... ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ Sin embargo ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando confundida .

Xenovia luego le da una sonrisa a Asia .

`` ¿ Podrias enseñarme los alrededores de la escuela la proxima vez ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Kaito también esta sonriendo al ver la interacción entre Xenovia y Asia , parecia el nacimiento del Duo de la Iglesia . Xenovia luego dirige su mirada a Kiba y Kaito .

`` Voy a jurar en el nombre de mi espada sagrada , Durandal . También me gustaria tener una batalla contra el usuario de la espada santo demoniaca y uno de los descendientes del Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Esta bien . No voy a perder la proxima vez ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Yo tampoco voy a quedarme atras ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo a la proposicion de batalla de Xenovia .

Después de que Xenovia haya salido de la habitación . Kaito podia notar y sentir algo fuerte que provenia del cuerpo de Kiba junto con confianza . El odio y la venganza había desaparecido por completo , parecia que el incidente le había dado algo bueno a Kiba dentro de él .

* ¡ Clap ! *

Rias aplaude su mano .

`` Ahora . Como todo el mundo ha vuelto de nuevo , ¡ vamos a empezar las actividades del club de nuevo ! ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

``````````````` ¡ Sí ! ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo responde con una voz energica . Ese dia todos ellos se reieron de nuevo .

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo numero 16 del grimorio de mi fanfic , de seguro todo el mundo se sorprendieron al ver a dos ninjas que resultaron ser experimentos de Orochimaru . Muchas Gracias y que todo el mundo comente el capitulo . **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y aqui vuestro querido y adora Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfictions que de seguro todo el mundo sigue y lee . **

**Bueno espero que todo el mundo haya disfrutado de mi capitulo anterior en mi fanfic Jinchuriki Dragon Demonio que subi hace unos dias espero que todo el mundo que lo haya leido le hubiera gustado , ha mi amigo le encanto el capitulo . **

**Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todo el mundo disfrute del capitulo 17 del Grimorio de los seis caminos , ya que parece que este es vuestro fanfiction favorito no me extraña lo escribo yo , en broma eh por si las moscas . **

**( En un local de Karaoke ) **

Utilizando su dia libre , al igual que lo habían planeado , comenzaron a jugar durante el medio dia . Kaito y el resto se reunieron en la parte delantera de la estación . Primeron se dirigieron al Centro de Bolos y ahora el grupo se encuentran actualmente en la sala de Karaoke .

```` Vamos a captar ... ´´´´

Orito y Usugi estaban cantando los dos su canción favorita con un espiritu alto .

Asia parece que estaba disfrutando completamente del momento , lo que alegraba mucho a Kaito . Koneko se había unido a ellos , pero ella no estaba participando en el canto y estaba comiendo helado y pizza . Kaito cree que Koneko estaba con ellos por la comida . Kiryuu todavía estaba eligiendo una canción para cantar .

Kiba estaba bebiendo cafe con elegancia .

Kaito estaba sentado al lado de su amigo . Él estaba metiendo sus dedos meñiques en ambas orejas , por la simple razón de que debido a sus oidos de dragon eran algo sensibles a los ruidos fuertes y porque ademas el Duo Pevertido no cantaban bien .

Asia y Kiba aún no habían cantado , Kaito eleigio no hacerlo ya que el no tenia una voz buena para el canto .

**( En algún lugar de una tienda de ropa ) **

Rias y Akeno parecen estar disfrutando de sus compras juntas .

Parece que los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto fueron ordenados por el Consejo de Estudiantes para limpiar la piscina . Bueno , pues ya era verano y la escuela tiene que abrir la piscina .

Así Rias y Akeno decidieron ir a comprar sus trajes de baño .

`` Ara ara . Parece que he encontrado mi traje de baño . Ufufufufu ´´ dijo Akeno como ella elegio un traje de baño .

`` ¿ Akeno ? ¿ Tu ya has elegido tu traje de baño ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su Reina .

Ella abrio mucho los ojos al ver el traje de baño que Akeno había escogido . Es una un bikini purpura y oscuro .

`` Akeno , ¿ no crees que vas a mostrar demasiado tu piel ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Akeno .

`` Ufufufufufufu . Me compre para Kai-kun . Quiero mostrale mi traje de baño ~ ´´ dijo Akeno felizmente .

`` ... Ya veo . Yo también voy a comprar uno también . No quiero perder ante ti ´´ dijo Rias mientras que reociga su traje de baño inmediatamente . Parecia que las dos eran rivales entre ellas .

**( En la Habitación del Vestuario ) **

Rias y Akeno estaban compartiendo un solo vestuario de la tienda .

`` Muy bien he termiando . ¿ Cómo me veo Akeno ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su Reina .

Tanto Rias y Akeno se dieron la vuelta para mirar la una a la otra . Rias había escogido un bikini blanco , pero se deleita menos piel en comparación con el bikini de Akeno .

`` Ara ara . Se ve bien en ti Buchou ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo al ver el traje de baño de su amiga intima .

De repente , Rias da una sonrisa picara .

`` Akeno , ¿ crees que deberiamos mostrarle esto a Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su Reina .

`` Ara ara . Rias , ¿ también estabas pensando lo mismo ? Ufufufu ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

**( De vuelta en la habitación de Karaoke ) **

Orito y Usugi todavía estaban cantando .

`` Cuando van ha detenerse para que los otros puedan cantar ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que seguia cubriendose los oidos .

Se veia algo irritado como él ya casi no podia soportar sus voces . A continuación extendio su mano para coger el jugo de mango y empieza a beber mientras ...

* Vrmmm ~ * * Vrmmm ~ *

`` ? ´´

El telefono de Kaito vibrio en la mesa frente a él . Todavía tiene el jugo en la boca , entonces alargo la mano para poder ver el mensaje que le había llegado y tener una mirada en su movil .

` Oh . Es Buchou ¿ Hmmmm ? ´ pensó Kaito mientras que miraba el mensaje de texto .

`` Actualmente estamos elegiendo un traje de baño . Vamos a elegir el que más te guste ´´ ese era el mensaje de texto con un signo de amor .

Entonces , en el mensaje de texto hay dos imagenes a su telefono . A continuación , hizo clic en la foto para poder descargarlas .

`` ¡ Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ ! ´´

En el momento en que Kaito vio las fotos , Kaito rocio el jugo de su boca de la sorpresa que vio en su movil .

`` ¡ Tos ! ¡ Tos ! ¡ Tos ! ¡ Tos ! ¡ Tos ! ´´

... Al parecer , Rias y Akeno les había enviado una foto de ellas vistiendo con sus trajes de baño . Sus poses son un poco eroticas para Kaito .

`` ¿ Estas bien , Kai-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole mientras que seguia acariciando su espalda .

`` S-Sí ... tos , estoy ... tos ... bien ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se sonrojaba pesadamente .

Mientras tanto Koneko se quedo mirando fijamente a Kaito con una expresión neutral .

`` ... ¿ Kaito-senpai esta pensando en cosas eroticas ? ´´ dijo Koneko preguntandole neutralmente .

Kaito parecia en shock por escuchar ese comentario por parte de Koneko . Su orgullo se hizo añicos .

`` ¡¿ Qué ?! ¡ No ! ¿¡ Comó podrias tu que yo estaria pensando algo , Koneko-chan !? ¡ No me compares con esos dos ! ´´ dijo Kaito indignado mientras que el apuntaba al Duo Pervertido .

`` ... Debido a que su nariz esta sangrando ´´ dijo Koneko señalando a él . A su nariz para ser más especificos .

`` !? ´´ Parece como Kaito no se dio cuenta de que hay sangre saliendo de su nariz .

`` ¿ Oya ? El tamaño de tu cosa en su entrepierna es ... ´´ dijo Kiryuu con una sonrisa picara .

`` !? ¡ Kiryuu , no utilices tus gafas para medir mi cosita ahora mismo ! ´´ gritó Kaito mientras que se sonrojaba aún más mientras que se cubria de manera inconsciente su entrepierna .

`` Necesito un poco de aire fresco . Por favor perdonadme un momento ´´ dijo Kaito .

Mientras que rapidamente salia de la habitación de karaoke y se fue directamente a sala del baño .

**( En sala de descanso ) **

`` Uf ~ De verdad ... Buchou y Akeno-san de seguro que sabe como golpear a mi punto debil ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando para si mismo .

**{ Hahahahahahaha . Tu debes disfrutar de tu vida con más frecuencia , socio . Es una buena cosa que se sientan atraidas por ti . Tu debes tener cuidado de ellas más a menudo . No seas tan denso y sin darte cuenta de porque estana haciendo esas cosas } **dijo Ddraig en la cabeza de Kaito .

`` ... Lo entiendo Nova ... Pero siendo el Dragon Emperador Rojo , el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi y el descendiente del Rikudo Sennin ... Significa que voy a atraer peligros por mi ... Yo no quiero que nadie se lastime por mi culpa ... por esa misma razón ... ´´ dijo Kaito teniendo una expresion de preocupación en su rostro .

**[ ¿ Aún sigues dandole vueltas a la cabeza por lo que decidiste hacer con dejar tu Villa ? ] **dijo Kurama hablando en esta ocasión en la mente de Kaito .

**{ Sí , socio ¿ Qué sucede contigo ? Ese no es socio habitual que conozco . Si tu piensas de esa manera , entonces , recuerda esto . Consigue hacerte más fuerte . Consigue hacerte más fuerte de esa manera que tu tenga el poder para poder protegerlos } **dijo Ddraig hablando con un tono serio en la mente de Kaito .

`` ... ¡ Bien ! ¡ Voy a hacerme más fuerte ! ¡ Vamos hacer esto juntos , Ddraig , Kurama ! ´´ dijo Kaito teniendo su espiritu de vuelta y tan alto como siempre .

**[ Parece que por fin estas de vuelta ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

**{ ¡ Eso es correcto ! ¡ Ese es el socio que conocemos ! } **dijo Ddraig hablando con un tono de alegria .

Kaito salio de la sala del lavabo . Se dio cuenta de que Kiba está sentado en una silla cercana a las afueras de la sala de karaoke . Kiba tenia su mirada hacía la sala del lavabo al sentir que alguién esta allí , él mira a ver a Kaito caminando hacía él .

`` ¿ Pasa algo ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` S-Sí ... Algo así ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras mientras que se rascaba la mejilla .

Al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba levemente al recordar las imagenes y desvio la mirada . Sin atreverse a mirar a Kiba . Kaito optó por sentarse al lado del caballero .

`` ¿ Por qué estas sentado aquí Kiba ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su amigo .

`` Bueno ... Cuando te vi fuera de la sala de lavabo , me imagine que esta es mi oportunidad ... ´´ dijo Kiba dejando a Kaito un poco confundido .

`` ¿ Una oportunidad para que ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Kiba .

En ese momento muestra una expresion seria a Kaito .

`` Kai-kun . Quiero darte mi agradecimiento . Gracias ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que baja la cabeza . Kiba tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza .

`` !? ´´

Kiba abrio los ojos cuando sintió una mano que se coloca en su hombro . Levanta la cabeza . Kaito le estaba mirando con una expresion seria también .

`` No hagas eso , Kiba . Es normal que un amigo ayude a su otro amigo . Buchou y los demás ya te han perdonado . Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo también . Pero solamente recuerda que no estas solo . Estamos aqui . Lo hare asumir que el peso para ti si tu lo deseas . Solamente prometeme que nunca traiciones a Buchou de nuevo ´´ dijo Kaito compartiendo sus pensamientos .

`` ... Lo prometo ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Bien . Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Además Kiba esta no es la primera vez que me encuentro como una situación como esta ... un amigo mio también paso por lo mismo que tu has pasado ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole un acto de su pasado a Kiba .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres , Kai-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Cuando los ninjas empiezan sus vidas se las asigna a un grupo formado por tres miembros y un jonin que es el lider del grupo , me toco con un chico un poco frio de actitud ... ese amigo buscaba venganza ... por un hombre que acabo con sus padres ... ansiaba tener poder para cumplir su venganza ... el mismo ninja que le hizo eso a Ikaros y Astorea le dio un poder de maldad a mi amigo ... Orochimaru solamente estaba interesado en conseguir su Kekkei Genkai por parte de su clan ... envio a unos esvirros para convencerle de que dejara la Villa y se fuera con él ... luego yo y unos amigos nos reunimos para evitarlo ... luchamos ferozmente contra los esvirros ... a mi me toco luchar contra mi amigo ... luchamos como si se tratase de una lucha a muerte ... hasta que llegó el climax del combate y ponerle fin al duelo ... empleamos nuestras mejores tecnicas ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole a Kiba de como su amigo se comrrompio por la venganza y dejo a sus compañeros atras , Kiba estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba .

`` ¿ Qué ocurrió al final del combate entre tu y tu amigo , Kai-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole teniendo curiosidad por el resultado del combate .

`` Consegui derrotarle y le traje de vuelta a la Villa ... la maldad que Orochimaru le implantó desaparecio de su interior ... Sin embargo no olvido su venganza contra ese hombre ... Le dije que los dos nos hicieramos fuertes juntos y que acabariamos derrotando a ese hombre ... Él acepto la oferta ... Al final acabo siendo mi mejor amigo ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ Me pregunto si me odiara por haber abandonado la Villa ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandose en voz baja para si mismo .

`` ¿ Kai-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole preocupado .

`` No pasa nada , no te preocupes ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa falsa . Luego Kaito se levantó y caminó hacía la salida .

`` ¿ Kai-kun ? ¿ Adonde vas ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Voy a tomar un paseo . Tu debes regresar a la sala de Karaoke antes de que Kiryuu haga algo estupido ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Qué quieres decir ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole confundido .

`` ... Ella ha tomado una foto de nosotros cuando yo he puesto la mano en tu hombro . Creo que no esta tramando nada bueno de nuevo . Además , mis oidos tienen que relajarse por los altavoces de la sala y por la voz de el Duo Pervertido que siguen cantando . Voy a dejar a Kiryuu para ti . Adios ~ ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se despedia de Kiba .

`` ¡ E-Espera ! ¡ Kai-kun ! ´´ dijo Kiba intentando detener a Kaito .

Kiba se levanto de su asiento como Kaito sali de la tienda de karaoke . Él acaba de salir del local .

`` Mejor deten a Kiryuu en vez de mi antes de propague rumores extraños de nuevo ´´ dijo Kaito .

**( En la academia Kuoh ) **

Kaito estaba sentado en su asiento . Un poco aburrido y también cansado .

`` Bostezo ~ ´´ .

Kaito puede ver que Kiba no ha logrado detener la propagación de Kiryuu sobre los rumores de que los dos fuesen gays .

Temprano por la mañana , el momento en que interviene para la escuela . Ya se puede escuchar esos chismes sobre él y Kiba . En todas partes .

Los chicos se sentian alivio cuando pensaban que Kaito es gay , mientras que las chicas estaban tristes porque los dos Principies de Kuoh son gays ...

`` Haihhhh ... ´´ suspiró Kaito .

Kaito estaba descansando su cabeza en su mano y mirar por la ventana .

Dos personas andando en el aula . Uno de ellos es su profesor en casa , otro es ...

`` Muy bien todo el mundo . Vuelvan a sus asientos . Hoy en dia , todos vosotros vais a tener un nuevo maestro ´´ dijo el profesor a todos los alumnos de la clase .

Kaito movio cansadamente su mirada de la ventana para ver a su nuevo maestro . Su ojo izquierdo se abrio inmediatamente .

`` Buenos dias a todos . Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha . Voy a ser vuestro nuevo maestro a partir de ahora . Espero que todos podemos llevarnos bien . Podeis llamarme Itachi-sensei ´´ dijo Itachi presentandose a toda la clase .

Itachi se presentaba con una elegante sonrisa y onda a todos los estudiantes . Actualmente está llevando una chaqueta azul clasica ajuste con una camisa de vestir , una corbata azul oscuro y un pantalón negro .

`` Es tan guapo ~ ´´

`` Creo que me he enamorado de Itachi-sensei ~ ´´

`` ¡ Guau ! ¡ Se ve tan genial ! ´´

`` ¡ Sí ! ¡ Tiene un aura de confianza a su alrededor y parece ser un hombre confianble ! ´´

`` Me gusta su estilo de pelo también ´´

Los estudiantes de la clase empezaron a animar felizmente por su nuevo joven profesor de buen aspecto .

`` ¿¡ Nii-san !? ¿¡ Por qué estas aquí !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando completamente sorprendido de ver a su hermano mayor .

Sin embargo Kaito se olvido de un detalle , se olvido por completo de los demás que estaban en la clase también .

` ¡ Maldición ! ... Se me ha olvidado por completo de que hay gente en esta clase , así ... ´ pensó Kaito mientras que comenzaba a tener gotas de sufor en la cabeza .

`` Hola Kaito ´´ dijo Itachi saludando a su hermano menor .

```````` ... ´´´´´´´´´´

Todos los estudiantes se mantuvieron callados dejando un gran silencio dentro de la clase durante un minuto .

```` ¿¡ EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !? ´´

Cada estudiante incluso el viejo maestro del aula estuvieron en shock cuando escucharon lo que había dicho Kaito .

`` ¡¿ Itachi-sensei y Otsutsuki-kun son hermanos ?! ´´

`` ¡ PP-Pero no se ven parecidos en absoluto ! ´´

* Clap . Clap . Clap *

Todo el mundo miro a Itachi cuando habia hecho tres palmadas .

`` Calma a todos . Kaito y yo somos hermanos de crianza . Yo me encarge de Kaito cuando todavía era muy pequeño ´´ dijo Itachi explicando a todos .

`````````` Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ~ ´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo parece que entendio de inmediato .

`` Pero eso no explica porque estas en la escuela , Nii-san ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con su hermano mayor .

`` Voy a dejar esa explicación para Rias-san más tarde ´´ dijo Itachi hablando con su hermano pequeño .

` ¿ Buchou ? ¿ Ella esta involucrada en esto de alguna manera ? ´ pensó Kaito mientras que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza .

**( En el aula de tercer año ) **

Era el tiempo de descanso . Rias y Akeno estan teniendo su almuerzo con sus compañeros de clase de tercer año .

`` ¿ Qué quiere el mocoso ? Esto es el aula de tercer año . Un estudiate de segundo año como tu solamente debe irse de aqui . Venga . Shoo , shoo ´´ dijo un alumno de tercer año .

Todo el mundo fijo su vista en la puerta del aula como uno de sus compañeros acaba de decir algo groseramente . Al parecer , el tamaño de este alumno de tercer año es aproximadamente dos veces el tamaño de Kaito .

Rias abrio mucho los ojos al ver que su compañero de clase esta hablando groseramente .

`` ¿ Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando al ver a su Peón .

La mirada de Kaito se suavizo inmediatamente al escuchar una voz familiar que estaba llamando por su nombre . Él mueve su ojo izquierdo para encontrar a su amo estando con otras chicas de su clase .

`` Ah , Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito llamando a su amo .

Entonces Kaito dio un paso para entrar en la clase , pero ...

`` ¡ Hey ! ¡ Te he dicho que no puedes entrar ! ´´ dijo el adolescente grosero .

El adolescente alto agarra el hombro de Kaito desde atras . En ese instante , el instinto ninja de Kaito se hizo cargo . Kaito agarra la mano del adolescente alto de la aula de tercer año ...

`` ¡ Ah ! ´´ gritó el adolescente de tercer año .

Entonces Kaito lanza al adolescente alto de la aula de tercer año que esta detrás de él para lanzarlo en la parte delantera y en el suelo .

`` ¡ Guahhhh ! ´´ grito el adolescente de dolor .

Todo el mundo en el aula de tercer año miraron a Kaito escandalosamente mientras que lanzaba facilmente a un tipo que es dos veces su tamaño .

`` Hmph . No te pongas en mi camino ´´ dijo Kaito hablando en voz baja .

Kaito ignora al estudiante de tercer año desmayado en el suelo y camina hacia su amo .

`` Buchou quiero hablar con usted un segundo . ¿ Esta libre por ahora ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su amo .

`` Sí . Dejame agarrar mi lonchera . Akeno , ¿ quires venir con nosotros ? ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo a su peon y la mismo tiempo le pregunta a su Reina .

`` Si esta bien con Kai-kun ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo al escuchar eso .

`` Todo depende de usted Akeno-san . Ya se que no puedo decir que no ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

`` Esta bien ~ Seguire a Rias y Kai-kun ~ ´´ dijo Akeno con felicidad .

**( Bajo un arbol ) **

Actualmente Kaito estaba comiendo su almuerzo con Rias y Akeno bajo un arbol cerca del campo de la escuela .

`` Así que Kai , ¿ qué quieres saber ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

Al mismo tiempo Kaito estaba devorando su Extra Extra Grande Caja de Comida .

`` ¿ Mhm ? ¡ Hm ! ´´

Actualmente la boca de Kaito esta completa . No puede hablar en absoluto .

* Gulp ~ *

`` Ahhhhh ~ ´´ Kaito se satisface mientras que tragaba su comida . Kaito estaba mostrando una expresion facial `` Estoy en el cielo ´´ .

`` Jejejejejeje ´´

Tanto Rias y Akeno soltaron una risita cuando vieron la cara de Kaito . Kaito deja su lonchera a un lado .

`` Buchou , ¿ por qué no me dijiste que Nii-san se había inscrito como profesor en mi escuela ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que hacia un ligero puchero en sus mejillas .

Tanto Rias y Akeno sonrieron cuando vieron la expresion de Kaito la encontraron linda .

`` Le prometi a Onii-sama que yo no te lo diria . Además , él basicamente me pidio que le gustaria trabajar en la Academia Kuoh . También dijo que queria sorprenderte ´´ dijo Rias explicandole a Kaito .

Desde que Kaito se había mudado al apartamente de Kaito , insistio que Rias y Asia lo llamasen Nii-san , ya que ahora eran parte de su familia . Rias y Asia estuvieron un poco vacilantes , pero establecieron en llamarlo Onii-sama . A Itachi no le importaba , ya que estaba de feliz de tener dos hermanas más jovenes en su familia .

`` ... Tengo miedo de que Nii-san diga algo innecesario mientras que esta en mi clase ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se encontraba en una posición curva .

Mientras que había nubes oscuras con una lluvia sobre su cabeza y un aura oscura a su alrededor . Parece que esta mostrando una expresion deprimida divertida de si .

Rias y Akeno acaban de hacer una sonrisa amarga en sus rostros .

`` Yo no se que va a hacer ... Lo siento , Kai ´´ dijo Rias disculpandose con Kaito .

`` Haihhhh ... Esta bien Buchou . Creo que puedo soportar eso . Yo soy el Dragon Emperador Rojo y además un descendiente del Rikudo Sennin después de todo ´´ dijo Kaito con su espiritu de vuelta .

`` Jejejejejejeje . Ese es mi Kai ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Ara ara . Kai-kun esta de vuelta . Ufufufufu ´´ dijo Akeno con su tipica sonrisa de dama .

Kaito luego vio tanto a Rias y Akeno como se dio cuenta de algo .

`` Creo que podria haberme metido en problemas otra vez ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ? ´´

Tanto Rias y Akeno inclinaron la cabeza hacia la misma dirección , sin saber lo que significaba que había dicho Kaito .

`` Puedo sentir mirada de muerte hacia mi ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

Rias y Akeno miraron a su alrededor del campo de la academia Kuoh para ver a muchos estudiantes que tenian sus mirada fijas en ellos . Los hombres y las mujeres envian miradas hacia ellos . Bueno , sobre todo a Kaito .

`` Kai . ¿ Es seguro que está bien si nos sentamos contigo por esas miradas ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole con preocupación .

`` No te preocupes Buchou . Estoy acostumbrado a esas miradas desde que me converti en un Jinchuriki . Además si alguien viene a luchar respondere como es debido ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Rias y Akeno estaban sonriendo , sabiendo que Kaito ya esta adaptado a su estilo de vida .

**( Fuera de la Academia Kuoh ) **

`` ¿ Estas seguro de que él estara aquí ? ´´ dijo Kalawarner preguntando .

`` Sí . Estoy bastante segura ´´ dijo Raynare respondiendo a la pregunta de Kalawarner .

`` Estoy aburrido ... ´´ dijo Dohnaseek .

`` Raynare podriamos haber venido a recogerlo . ¿ Por qué tenemos que venir también ? ´´ dijo Mittelt .

Los cuatro angeles caidos se encuentran de pie fuera de la puerta de la Academia Kuoh . Ellos parecen que estan esperando a alguién .

`` ¡ Oh ! ¡ Ahí esta ! ¡ Kaito ! ´´ dijo Raynare trae su mano en el aire y haciendo las olas a Kaito , como ella lo vio caminando hacía la puerta de la escuela .

`` ¿ Raynare ? ¿ Kalawarner-san ? ¿ Dohnaseek-san ? ¿ Mittelt-chan ? ¿ Qué estais haciendo vosotros cuatros aquí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a los cuatro .

`` Hola chico . Se nos ha ordenado por Azazel-sama que te acompañasemos hasta su apartamento . Al parecer , hay algo que quería decirte ´´ dijo Dohnaseek saludando a Kaito y explicandole la razón por la que esta aqui .

`` ... ¿ Azazel queria hablar conmigo ? Eso es nuevo ... y extraño ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que levantaba una ceja .

`` Yo lo se bien . Aún no podemos creerlo ´´ dijo Mittelt .

`` ... Muy bien . Mostradme el camino , chicos ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que asentia con la cabeza .

Entonces los cinco de ellos estaban listos para ir ...

`` Entonces como su amo , voy a ir también ´´ dijo una voz femenina .

`` !? ´´

Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta y ampliaron sus ojos .

Rias estaba de pie delante de ellos .

`` ¿ Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido de verla .

`` No hay manera de que vaya a dejar que ustedes tomen a mi Kai sin mi permiso ´´ dijo Rias con un tono severo y camino hacía ellos y tiro a Kaito lejos de ellos .

`` H-Hey , se acordo que se ira con nosotros ¡ No lo digas como si lo estuvieramos secuestrando ! ´´ dijo Raynare agarrando al brazo derecho de Kaito . Tratando de tirar de él hacia atras .

`` C-Chicas ... EE-Estais ... tirando demasiado fuerte ... me estoy estirando ... ´´ dijo Kaito como si sus ojos estuviesen a punto de estallar hacia fuera como él esta siendo estirando por Rias y Raynare .

**( Fuera en una casa ) **

`` Perdón por la intrusión ~ ´´ dijo Kaito al entrar en la casa con Rias detrás de él . Al final , Rias termino yendo con él . Ella está sosteniendo su mano con fuerza . Como que no queria dejarlo ir .

`` Azazel-sama hemos llegado ´´ dijo Raynare mientras que mostraba el camino a la sala de estar .

Dentro de la sala de estar hay alguién , es un hombre alto que aparece en sus veinte años con una estructura media , pelo negro , flequillos dorados y una barba de chivo negro . Sus ojos son de color púrpura . Actualmente está sentado en un sofa , vestido con un Yukata .

`` Ah . Bienvenido . ¿ Tu debes de ser Kaito Otsutsuki ? ... ¿ Alguién más ? ¿ Rias Gremory ? ´´ dijo el hombre alto primero saludando a Kaito con una sonrisa , pero él abrio los ojos ligeramente cuando vio una mujer de pelo largo carmesi al lado de Kaito , sosteniendo su mano .

`` Azazel-sama , hemos traído al invitado ´´ dijo Raynare y sus amigos se inclinaron su cabeza hacía abjo ligeramente .

`` Mm . Buen trabajo . Gracias , chicos . Kalawarner , ¿ podría ser un poco de bebidas para mi y nuestros invitados ? ¿ Qué quieres ustedes ? ¿ Alcohol ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntando .

`` No , gracias . Yo sigo siendo menor de edad . Solamente agua esta bien para mi ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo y le puso la mano hacía arriba .

`` ... Yo también voy a tomar agua también ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo vacilante .

`` Je . Eso es lamentable . Kalawarner , yo voy a tomar lo habitual ´´ dijo Azazel hablando con Kalawarner .

`` Hai , Azazel-sama ´´ dijo Kalawarner .

Azazel mira hacía atras a los dos demonios .

`` Por favor , tomad asiento . Seria muy grosero por mi parte dejar a mis invitados representan toda la conversación ´´ dijo Azazel invitandolos a sentarse .

`` Gracias ´´ dijo Kaito dandoles las gracias a Azazel .

Kaito y Rias se sientan en el lado opuesto de Azazel . Actualmente Kaito hace la mayor parte de la conversación , mientras que Rias permanece tranquila .

`` Aquí estan las bebidas ´´ dijo Kalawarner saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en la mano . A continuacion establece las bebidas en la mesa .

`` ... Lo dejaremos por ahora . Si necesita algo más solamente llamenos , Azazel-sama ´´ dijo Raynare a su lider .

`` Todo bien gracias ´´ dijo Azazel a sus subordinados .

Raynare y el resto inclinaron la cabeza y salieron de la sala de salida .

Azazel fue el primero en tomar un sorbo de su bebida .

`` Hahhhhh~ El borbon en este momento de seguro que es lo mejor ~ ´´ dijo Azazel disfrutando de su bebida .

`` Deja de andarse por las ramas . ¡¿ Qué es lo que quires de Kai ?! ´´ dijo Rias mirando a Azazel . Ella no confia en el gobernador de los Grigori .

`` Buchou ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

Kaito aprieta ligeramente su agarre . Rias se calma de inmediato , sabiendo lo que significaba lo anterior . Azazel esta tranquilo por un tiempo . Sus ojos está cerrados .

`` Entonces vamos a ir al grano , ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Azazel hablando con un tono serio .

En ese momento Azazel empezaba a levantarse de su asiento y cruzo sus brazos . Tanto Kaito y Rias estaban en estado de alerta en ese momento .

* ¡ Pa ! *

12 Alas negras se expandieron de la espalda de Azazel .

`` Permitanme presetarme . Soy Azazel , Lider de los Angeles Caidos . Gobernador de la organización los Grigori . Encantado de conocerte , Dragon Rojo Emperador y descendiente del Rikudo Sennin , Kaito Otsutsuki y princesa ruina de pelo carmesi , Rias Gremory ´´ dijo Azazel presentandose ante los dos demonios .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ´´

Tanto Kaito y Rias se mantuvieron tranquilos después de la presentación del lider de los ángeles caidos en frente de ellos .

Azazel notó el silencio .

`` Hey , hey . ¿¡ Qué pasa con este silencio !? Pensé por mucho que yo pueda presentarme con frialdad a ti . No seas así . ¡ Decid algo ! ¡ Al menos actuad como si estuvierais sorprendidos ! ´´ dijo Azazel hablando un poco decepcionado .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ´´

Kaito y Rias se mantuvieron tranquilos y apenas se quedaron mirando con sus ojos medio abiertos . Ellos parecen no preocuparse por su introducción . Azazel , perdio su postura de frescor inmediato .

`` Bien , bien . Voy a volver al punto principal ´´ dijo Azazel rindiendose , retirando sus 12 alas negras y sentarse de nuevo en su asiento .

`` ... La razón por la que te llame , Kaito Otsutsuki aqui es para agradecerte personalmente por haber detenido a Kokabiel ´´ dijo Azazel explicando el motivo de porque lo llamo .

```` !? ´´´´ Los ojos de Kaito y Rias agrandaron sus ojos ligeramente .

`` ¿ Eso es todo ? ¿ Solamente querias agradecerle personalmente a Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando y mirando sospechosamente a Azazel .

`` ... No fue nada ´´ dijo Kaito con calma para Azael .

`` He escuchado de Vali que eliminastes a Kokabiel con tu Balance Breaker imperfecto en ¿ solamente en cuatro segundos ? Eso es bastante impresionante ´´ dijo Azael sonriendo y continuando hablando .

`` Así que Vali te ha hablado de mi , eh ´´ dijo Kaito con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Sí . Parece que tiene un interes en ti ´´ dijo Azazel con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro .

`` ¡ Él no puede tener a Kai ! ¡ Kai es mío ! ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono serio .

Al mismo tiempo estaba abrazando a Kaito después de afirmarlo en voz alta . Kaito se sonroja como él puede sentir una sensación suave en su brazo , era claramente el pecho de Rias con claridad .

`` Calmate , Rias Gremory . Cuando me refiero a los intereses , quiero decir que Vali quiere pelear contigo . Él incluso le puso en sus `` Top de las 10 personas con las que quiere luchar contra él ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole a Rias por el interes de Vali .

`` ¿ Tiene una lista de la gente contra la que quiere pelear ? ¿ Qué es , un maniaco de las batallas ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza .

`` Sí , sí . Él realmente ama pelear ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ... Solamente por pura curiosidad . ¿ En que posición estoy ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Azazel .

`` Hmmmm ... Creo que estas en la ... quinta posición ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendo a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` ... Eh ... Con que la quinta posición ... supongo que los cuatro que estan por encima de mi son más fuerte que yo , creo yo ... Bueno , la quinta no es tan mala ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` No estoy seguro . Sin embargo , hemos de entender completamente su verdadera capacidad . Pero sí sé que la primera posición es de una manera manera manera ~ más fuerte que tu . No te preocupes , su posición se ira movimiendo hacía arriba si le impresionas aun más ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole a Kaito .

`` Je . ¿ Impresionarlo ? No soy ningún entrenimiento para su interes ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que sonreia diciendo eso .

Azazel luego sacó una carpeta bastante gruesa de la nada y se la entregó a Kaito .

`` Esta es mi compensación por haber detenido a Kokabiel´´ dijo Azael con una sonrisa .

`` ? ´´

Kaito tenia unos cuantos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza . Entonces Kaito abrio la carpeta de inmediato .

`` !? ¡ Kuhhhhhhhh ! ´´

Kaito cubre rapidamente la nariz . Al mismo tiempo Kaito se sonroja fuertemente .

* ¡ Golpe ! *

Kaito cerró la carpeta de un golpe .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! ´´ Azazel se estaba riendo por la reacción de Kaito .

Rias inclina la cabeza al ver la acción de su Peón . Ella toma la carpeta de él y decide tomar un vistazo a su contenido .

`` ¡ B-Buchou ! N-No- ´´ dijo Kaito intentando detener a su amo .

`` ! ´´

* ¡ Golpe ! *

Rias también comenzo a ruborizarse en gran medida . Ella también hizo lo mismo como Kaito había hecho .

`` Azazel ´´ dijo Rias rugiendo al gobernador de los ángeles caidos que todavía se estaba riendo duro .

`` ¡¿ Cuál es el significado de esto ?! ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole mientras que abre la carpeta y muestra su contenido .

Al parecer , dentro de la carpeta , esta llena con diferentes tipos de fotografias de mujeres ángeles caidos ... desnudas ... en posiciones eroticas ... también hay un numero de contacto en todas y cada una de las fotos dentro de la carpeta .

`` Hahahahahahaha . Solamente estoy pagando al Dragon Emperador Rojo por haber detenido a Kokabiel . Eso es todo . Hahahahahahahahahahaha ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que se reia por la reaación de Kaito .

`` ¡ YYYY-Yo no necesito estos ! ´´ dijo Kaito tartamudeando mientras que se sonrojaba pesadamente .

`` Oh . Mira la hora . Se esta haciendo tarde . Ustedes dos deben regresar . ¿ Quieren que envie a alguién para que los acompañen a los dos a casa ? ´´ dijo Azaxel ignorando la reacción de Kaito mientras que mira la hora .

Kaito y Rias se pusieron de pie juntos de inmediato .

`` N-No esta bien . Gracias por la oferta ´´ dijo Kaito todavia conmocionado por las fotografias .

Kaito agarra suavemente la mano de Rias de dejar la casa de Azazel , mientras que Rias queria golpear a el Gobernador de los ángeles caidos . No le importaba si él fuese más fuerte que ella . Ella solamente queria pegarle duramente en ese momento .

`` Te vere en la reunión , Kaito Otsutsuki ´´ dijo Azazel despidiendose de Kaito .

Kaito se volvio la cabeza ligeramente para el gobernador .

`` Sí . Yo también queria darles las gracias por haber cuidado de Ikaros y Astorea . Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Kaito dandole de todo corazón las gracias a Azazel .

`` Eh . No es nada . Escuche sus historias y de como tu las salvastes . Ja adios ~ ´´ dijo Azazel con una sonrisa en su rostro .

**( En el apartamento de Kaito ) **

Kaito y Rias actualmente se encontraban fuera del apartamento de su casa .

`` Kai , ¿ confias en él ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su Peón .

`` No se Buchou . Pero él parece un buen ángel caido , si usted me pregunta . Tal vez no es tan malo después de todo ´´ dijo Kaito compartiendo su opinión respecto de Azazel .

`` ... ¿ Por qué dirias eso ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Bueno ... Kokabiel dijo que Azazel fue el primero en retirarse durante la Gran Guerra . También declaro que Azazel no tenia interes algún en la guerra ´´ dijo Kaito recorcando las palabras de Kokabiel .

`` Pero él es un pervertido ´´ dijo Rias con los ojos entrecerrados .

`` E-Eso es verdad ... Jajajaja ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza y tiene una sonrisa amarga en su rostro . Entonces Rias asoma la cabeza .

`` Estad seguro de olvidar todo lo que vio dentro de esa carpeta . No quiero que te conviertas en un pervertido ´´ dijo Rias .

`` H-Hai . Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito contestando timidamente mientras que muestra un ligero rubor de escuchar la declaración de su amo . Luego agarra el pomo de la puerta .

* Abierto *

`` Estamos de vuelta ~ ´´ dijo Kaito .

Peron antes de que Kaito pudiese entrar en la sala de estar , pero su camino fue bloqueado de repente por alguién .

`` Bienvenido a casa ~ ´´ dijo una voz femenina que parecia ser la de Asia .

`` Oh . Hola Asia . ¿¡ Qué demonios llevas puesto !? ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido por lo que veia .

El ojo izquierdo de Kaito se abrio como si no pudiera creer lo que está delante de él . Asia está actualmente usando nada más que un delantal . Un delantal blanco para ser más especificos .

`` Tu debes estar cansado por trabajar tan tarde . Voy a hacer la cena enseguida ´´ dijo Asia felizmente .

`` ¿¡ AA-Asia !? ¡¿ Qué pasa con ese atuendo ?! ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole mientras que entra en panico . Al mismo tiempo se sonroja por completo en sus mejillas .

`` Ano ... Kiryuu-san me dijo que la mejor manera de calmar a un caballero cansado ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` Dichosa Kiryuu ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que cierra su puño con fuerza . Habia venas incluso marcandose en su mano .

`` Ya veo . Eso es una gran idea ´´ dijo Rias mientras que aplaude la manos juntas . En sus ojos parecen estar llenas de estrellas .

`` ¿¡ Eh !? ´´

Kaito tiene un mal pensamiento sobre esto . Pero parte de él parece que le gusta .

`` Asia , tienes el potencial de convertirte en un sucubus ´´ dijo Rias felicitando a Asia .

` ... ¿ Se supone que eso es un cumplido ? ´ pensó Kaito con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza .

`` ¿¡ Eh !? ¡ P-Pero yo no quiero ser una demonio pervertida ! ´´ dijo Asia entrando en panico .

`` ¡ E-En fin , Asia ! ¡ T-Tu debes de cambiarte rapidamente ! ¿¡ Qué pasa si Nii-san ve esto !? ´´ dijo Kaito poniendose nervioso por la situación .

`` Bienvenidos a casa ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que aparece en la sala de estar y saluda alegremente a ellos .

`` ¡¿ Nii-san , esto es ?! ¡ Es ! ´´ dijo Kaito estando nervioso .

`` Oh . Esta bien ~ yo la he apoyado , ya sabes . Incluso le ayude a conseguir el delantal ~ ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa mientras que mira hacia otro lado , mientras que el ojo izquierdo de Kaito temblaba .

`` Onii-sama . También me gustaria usar nada más que un delantal ´´ dijo Rias en voz alta . Sus ojos se llenan de determinación .

Itachi simplemente rio de su respuesta . Mientras que le hacia una onda a Rias que le decia `` ven aqui ´´ .

`` Oh claro . Ven comingo Rias ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa divertida .

Como Rias camino más alla de Asia . Ella susurra algo a su oido .

`` Asia ... Muy bien al hacer ahora un paso por delante de mí . Buen trabajo ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Hai . Gracias ´´ dijo Asia con las mejillas sonrojadas .

`` ... ¿ Qué demonios está pasando ? ... ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandose a si mismo .

**[ Jajajajajajajaja . Solamente es tu vida diaria que esta haciendo más divertida , Kaito ] **dijo Kurama hablando con un tono de diversión .

**{ Hahahahahahahaha . Socio , eres un maldito sortudo . Tanto Asia y Rias Gremory están tratando de calmarte . Tu debes de disfrutar de ellas } **dijo Ddraig hablando con un tono divertido .

Kaito se pellizco la nariz cuando escucho lo que decian tanto Kurama y Ddraig en su mente .

`` K-Kai-san , ¿ te estoy causando problemas ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole mientras que muestra una cara triste y una expresion de preocupación al mismo tiempo .

`` N-no ... Ummmm ... Te ves muy bien Asia ... ´´ dijo Kaito nerviosamente con un rubor mientras que se rascaba la mejilla . No se atrevia a decirlo directamente , mientras que mira a Asia .

Asia se sonroja cuando escuchó el cumplido viniendo de él . Ella luego camino hacía adelante y abraza a Kaito con fuerza . Mientras que esconde la cara en su uniforme .

`` ¿¡ A-Asia !? ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido .

`` ... Kai-san parece mucho más cansado cuando estás en la escuela ... también sonrie menos ... muchos estudiantes siempre traen problemas a ti ... estoy preocupada ... muy preocupada ... ´´ dijo Asia estando muy preocupada por Kaito .

Kaito se mantuvo tranquilo . Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro . Entonces Kaito levanta la mano izquierda y acaricia suavemente la cabeza de Asia .

`` Toda esta bien Asia . Te tengo a ti . A ti , Buchou , Akeno-san , Kiba , Koneko-chan , Satellizer , Nii-san , Raynare , Kalawarner-san , Mittelt-chan , Donhaseek-san . Y ahora incluso tengo una nueva amiga y me encontrado con dos viejas amigas , Xenovia , Ikaros y Astorea . Todos ustedes son la gente que más atesoro . Cuando estoy con todos ustedes , siempre puedo ser feliz más que nadie ´´ dijo Kaito a Asia para tranquilizarla .

`` ... ¿ De verdad ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` De verdad ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

Al mismo tiempo Kaito le esta dando a Asia una firme y amplia sonrisa .

`` Kai~ ´´ gritó Rias el nombre de Kaito con un tono seductor .

Ella camina hacía fuera de la sala de estar . Su delantal es de un color rosa oscuro con forma de corazón en el pecho . El delantal que lleva puesto parece ser menor que Asia . Cubre menos piel que Asia .

**{ ¡ Oh ! ¡ Mira ! ¡ Sus pechos ! ¡ Rebotan ! ¡ En verdad rebotan ! } **dijo Ddraig con un tono pervertido en la mente de Kaito .

`` ¡¿ BB-Buchou ?! ´´ dijo Kaito completamente sorprendido .

El ojo izquierdo de Kaito casi estalla hacía fuera y su rostro esta completamente rojo . Hay vapores que estan saliendo de su cabeza , las orejas y hasta la nariz . Él esta cubriendo su nariz como él puede sentir que la sangre empieza a gotear .

` Maldición ... No puedo soportar esto por mucho más tiempo ... Mi conciencia se esta desvaneciendo ... ´ pensó Kaito como se estaba mareando .

**{ ¡ Oh , vamos ! ¡ No te rindas ahora , socio ! ¡ Estamos en la mejor parte ! ¡ Socio , socio ! } **dijo Ddraig en voz alta . Tan fuerte que incluso Rias y Asia podian oirlo .

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´ dijo Rias preocupada .

`` ¡ Kai-san ! ´´ dijo Asia preocupada .

Kaito se derrumba en el suelo . Antes de que se desmayase sus últimas palabras fueron ...

`` P-Pechos ... ´´

Pero , por lo menos le gusta su nueva vida .

**Bueno espero que a todo el mundo le guste mi capitulo 17 , ahora dentro de unos dias empezare a escribir el capitulo 20 de yin yang y como dice un amigo mio va a ser como el nuevo testamento . **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querdio y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfictions que de seguro todo mis lectores siguen cada vez que subo un capitulo nuevo . **

**Bueno tras unos dias de descanso estoy con el capitulo 18 de uno de mis fanfictions el favorito de todos mi lectores el Grimorio de los Seis Caminos no lo niego este fanfiction es un buen trabajo mio y al cual al todo el mundo le encanta mis capitulos y de seguro que todos se rien y disfrutan de las batallas . Además a mi amigo piezancos se que le encanta este fanfic bueno no le culpo es algo simple y un poquito tontito . Y un detalle que me equivoque con la edad de Kaito tiene 16 años no 17 años . **

**Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todo el mundo de mis lectores disfrute de mi capitulo de mi fanfiction y comentad . **

**Capitulo 18 **

**( En la academia Kuoh ) **

Ya habían pasado unos dias desde el incidente de conocer a Azazel . Todos los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto se encuentran en la zona de la piscina de la academia .

`` ... Hombre , la piscina realmente esta hecha un completo desastre ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba la piscina con una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientra sque miraba la piscina .

La piscina estraba completamente ensuciada . El agua estaba completamente ensuciada . Había hojas flotando por los extremos de la piscina .

`` Ufufufufu . Bueno no ha sido limpiada desde hace mucho tiempo desde el año pasado ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que se reia un poco .

`` Además , una vez que hayamos limpiado la piscina , podremos darnos un chapuzon antes que nadie ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Entonces , en el nombre del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto , ¡ vamos a dejar esta piscina la más limpia de todas ! ´´ dijo Rias felizmente . Proclamando esta última parte con orgullo .

```````````` ¡ Hai ! ´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo respondio con el esperitu lleno de espiritu . Kaito estaba mirando la piscina tranquilamente .

`` ... Buchou , ¿ le importa si intento hacer algo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su amo .

`` Por supuesto . ¿ Qué es ? ´´ dijo Rias no entendia lo que queria hacer Kaito .

`` Necesito que todos den un paso atras por un momento´´ dijo Kaito a todos .

Todo el mundo se inclina la cabeza ligeramente por el comentario de Kaito . Pero al final cumplieron .

En el momento Kaito cerró su ojo izquierdo y puso delante de si sus dos manos juntas y su cuerpo estaba empezando a aparecer chakra alrededor de su cuerpo , parecia que Kaito se estaba concentrando .

* Inhaleeeee ~ ~ * Kaito inhalo aire parecia que habia completado de concentrarse y abrio su ojo izquierdo .

`` ¿ Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su peón .

En ese mismo instante Kaito estaba realizando sellos para emplear una tecnica ninja pero de que elemento . Kaito se acerco al borde de la piscina , entonces se retiro uno de los guantes que tiene en sus manos y la metio en el agua sucia .

**`` Jutsu de agua : Torrente Salvaje ´´ **dijo Kaito gritando el nombre de su tecnica .

En el momento de que Kaito dijo el nombre de su tecnica el agua de la piscina estaba empezando agitarse salvajemente y el agua empezaba como arrastrandose hacía el centro y parecia que se estaba formando como una especie de remolino en el centro de la piscina y estaba arrastrando todas las hojas que estaban en el agua . Entonces el centro que había un remolino de agua se alzo hacia el cielo llegando más alto que la valla de la piscina haciendo que toda el agua fuese lanzada en esa tecnica que Kaito realizo . Tras que toda el agua fuese retirada completamente de la piscina Kaito se levanto de su posición y se colocaba de nuevo el guante en su mano .

`` Haaaaaa ~ Parece que mi idea funciono perfectamente ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que exhalaba y sonreia mientras que miraba a su alrededor y observo que todo el agua sucia y las hojas muertas fueron completamente retiradas . Kaito hizo un gran esfuerzo y sin mojarse y sin sudar ni una sola gota .

`` ... ´´ Tanto Rias y Akeno estaban sin palabras . Sus ojos estaban abiertos .

`` Wow ... ´´ dijo Kiba estando completamente sorprendido , sin saber que decir en voz alta .

`` ¡ Eso es increible , Kai-san ! ´´ dijo Asia viendo el rendimiento de Kaito .

`` ... Increible ... ´´ dijo Koneko abriendo los ojos levemente .

`` Eso hara que nuestro trabajo se ha mucho más facil de realizar limpiando la piscina ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que asentia lentamente la cabeza .

Con el agua sucia y todas las hojas muertas retiradas completamente de la piscina . Ahora todo lo que tenian que hacer todos es limpiar la piscina y barrer con el fondo de la piscina en el lado de la piscina .

Después de que la piscina se haya limpiado por completo , todo el mundo se había cambiado en sus trajes de baño y estaban listos para divertirse . Kaito actualmente llevaba un bañador de natación de color negro con decorados de llamas rojas , ahora se había retirado el parche de su ojo derecho y sus dos guantes . Kiba lleva puesto un bañador negro . Kaito estaba realizando estiramientos antes de que se metiese en la piscina .

`` Kai ´´ dijo Rias llamandole .

Kaito se volvio a mirar a su amo después de que escuchase su nombre . Kaito se sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando observo a Rias .

Rias lleva puesto un bikini blanco .

`` ¿ Como me veo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole por su opinión como lo hizo con un giro lindo . Mostrandole a Kaito su traje de baño .

`` S-Se bien muy bien en usted ´´ dijo Kaito contestando timidamente , rascandose la mejilla .

`` Ara ara . Ya ha comenzado el juego , Buchou ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Akeno camino hacía Kaito y Rias . Ella lleva un bikini de color rosa y purpula de un tono oscuro que mostraba más piel que el de Rias . Rias entrecierra sus ojos ligeramente viendo como Akeno venia .

`` Buchou , debia de estar muriendo de ganas para mostrar a Kai-kun su traje de baño ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa pero parecia una sonrisa burlona .

`` ¿ Estas tu en cualquier posición para decirme eso , Akeno ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole con los ojos entrecerrados .

`` Ufufufufufu . Quien sabe ´´ dijo Akeno sin haber perdido la sonrisa en su rostro .

Rias realmente estaba molesta mietras que Akeno le gustaba burlarse de ella , de su amo .

` Ay que ver ... Ellas de nuevo van a luchar en el corto plazo ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**{ Hahahahahahahahaha . Peleas de gatas . ¡ Me gusta eso ! } **dijo Ddraig ovacionando en la cabeza de Kaito

Asia aparece de repente delante de él . Ella lleva el traje de baño de la escuela .

`` Kai-san , yo también he terminado de cambiarme ´´ dijo Asia con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Kaito la miró y sonrie .

`` Asia te queda muy bien ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

La cara de Asia en seguida se llena de estrellas cuando escucho el comentario de Kaito .

`` ¡ Estoy feliz de que Kai-san dijera eso ! ´´ dijo Asia con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro .

De repente la cabeza de Koneko salio hacía fuera de la espalda de Asia . Ella está actualmente con una gorro de natación de color blanco . Koneko también llevaba puesto un traje de baño de la escuela al igual que Asia . Parece como si estuviera esperando unas palabras de alabanzas de Kaito para ella también .

Kaito lo notó y lo entendio de inmediato , después de ver a su acción . Kaito le sonrie .

`` Koneko-chan , te ves tan linda como siempre ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

` Linda como siempre . Linda como siempre . Linda como siempre . Linda como siempre . Linda como siempre ´

Esas palabras hicieron ciclismo en la cabeza de Koneko de inmediato . Ella se sonrojo un poco y caminar lejos de él en voz baja .

Kaito sonrie más mientras que mira la reacción de Koneko . A Kaito le resulto lindo .

`` ... ¿ Y yo Kai-sama ? ´´ dijo preguntandole una voz femenina .

`` !? ´´

Kaito abrio los ojos cuando escucho una voz que le resultaba familiar . Kaito se volvio para ver a una mujer de casi su edad , con una figura rolliza . Ella tiene un largo cabello dorado que llega hasta sus muslos y tiene ojos azules . Ella esta usando actualmente un bikini blanco como el de Rias pero no tan blanco .

`` ¡¿ Satellizer ?! ¿¡ Qué estas haciendo aquí !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su familiar .

`` Estoy aqui para disfrutar de la piscina también ´´ dijo Satellizer respondiendo a la pregunta de maestro .

* ¡ Spalsh ~ ! *

Con solamente eso , Satellizer se zambullo en la piscina . Kaito simplemente sonrio y sacude la cabeza . Al ver la actitud de su familiar .

`` ¿ Hmm ? ´´ Kaito miró a su alrededor como y observo a Asia .

`` Asia , ¿ donde esta Xenovia de todos modos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Asia .

`` Ano . Ella parece estar teniendo problemas con su traje de baño por primera vez por lo que ella me dijo que fuera por delante ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` Ya veo ... ¿ Hm ? ´´ dijo Kaito .

Kaito giro ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Rias caminando hacía él junto con Koneko .

Rias esta poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Koneko y al mismo tiempo dejando escapar una sonrisa .

`` Kai , tengo un favor que pedirte ´´ dijo Rias hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ? ´´ Kaito no entendia a lo que se referia Rias .

**( Un poco después ) **

`` Sí , 1 , 2 . 1 , 2 ´´ dijo Kaito estando de pie en la piscina , le estaba dando una mano a Koneko y ayudando a realizar ejercicios pateando los pies en el agua .

Al parecer , Rias le había pedido a Kaito para que lo ayudase a enseñar a Koneko nadar .

`` Puwa - ´´

Koneko estaba tomando respiraciones pequeñas en el momento y pateando sus pies con su maximo esfuerzo .

`` ¡ Sigue así , Koneko-chan ! ´´ dijo Asia animando a Koneko desde el lado . Kaito dirigio su mirada a Asia por un tiempo .

`` ... Asia , tu eres la proxima . Ya es hora de que aprendas a nadar ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Hai ! ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo alegremente .

`` Puwa - ... Senpai , lo siento por hacer que me ayude ...´´ dijo Koneko con un tono de disculpa .

`` ¿ Hmm ? . Esta bien . No me importa en absoluto . No hace falta que me des las gracias . Para mí , ser capaz de ayudarte no es ninguna molestia . Es realmente un honor ... Vaya , hemos llegado al final ´´ dijo Kaito .

Despues de terminar de pedalear durante 25 metros , Koneko choca con Kaito . A pesar de que fue una coincidencia , la percepción general sería que estan abrazandose unos a otros . Kaito la soltó y se disculpa con ella .

`` Oh . Lo siento . Yo no sabía que hemos llegado al final ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ... Kai-senpai , eres siempre muy suave con las chicas ... Gracias ´´ dijo Koneko con sus mejillas con un tono rojo ligero .

`` B-Bueno , supongo que es algo natural para mi . Para mí , respetar a las chicas es algo muy importante . Si no respetas a una dama , entonces no eres un hombre ... Eso es algo que uno de mis maestros me enseño ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa calida mientras que acaricia la cabeza de Koneko .

`` ... ´´

Koneko se quedo bastante callada y dejó que Kaito le acariciase la cabeza . Los colores de su mejilla se hicieron aún más rojos .

`` ... Kai-senpai , ¿ le gustaria enseñar a Asia-senpai después de mi ? ´´ dijo Koneko preguntandole aún con las mejillas rojas .

Kaito se dio la vuelta para mirar a Asia . Ella parecia estar ansiosa y preparada . Entonces Kaito hizo algo sorprendente , se estaba apoyando en el agua y luego empezó a ponerse de pie en el agua , dejando completamente sorprendidas por la accion de Kaito . Entonces Kaito comenzo ha acercarse a Asia .

`` Asia , ¿ estas lista ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Hai ! ¡ Voy a estar bajo su cuidado ! ´´ dijo Asia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro .

**( Momentos después ) **

`` Gulp , gulp , gulp . Hahhhhh ~ ´´ Kaito estaba sentado debajo de una sombra en el lado de la psicina bebiendo su agua .

`````` ... Zzzzz ´´´´´´

Satellizer , Koneko y Asia estaban actualmente durmiendo con una manta de playa debajo de cada una de ellas .

Kaito las miró a las tres y con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Kai ´´ dijo una voz llamandolo .

Kaito volvio la cabeza cuando escucho esa voz resulto ser Rias llamandolo con un tono seductor .

Rias actualmente se encuentra tendida en el suelo sobre una toalla de playa . La parte de arriba de su bikini blanco ya no estaba en el lugar correspondiente . Había una pequeña botella colocada a su lado .

`` ¿ Podrias por favor frotar un poco de aceite en mi espalda ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

**{ ¡ Hohohohohohohohoho ! ¡ Socio , eres un maldito suertudo ! } **dijo Ddraig en la cabeza de Kaito con un tono pervertido .

**[ Haz el favor de calmarte un poco , Ddraig ] **dijo Kurama intentando que Ddraig se calmase .

`` U-Ummm ... Esta bien ´´ dijo Kaito sonrojandose levemente , ya que entendia el significado de las palabras de Ddraig mientras que caminaba hacía ella .

Kaito empezó a aplicarse un poco de aceite en su mano y entonces comenzó a propagarse en la espalda de su amo . También estaba masejeando la espalda al mismo tiempo .

`` E-Esta bien , ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su amo .

`` Mhm . Se siente muy bien ~ ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa muy relajante .

Rias parecia que realmente lo estaba disfrutando . Kaito solamente hizo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso . Luego continuó masajeando la espalda de Rias . Las cosas iban perfectamente , hasta que ...

`` Kai ´´ dijo Rias llamandolo .

`` ¿ Hmm ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se preguntaba lo que queria .

`` ¿ Te gustaria poner aceite en mi pecho ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole con un tono seductor .

`` !? ´´ El rostro de Kaito se torno completamente rojo y su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco . Kaito no sabía que hacer en ese momento .

**{ ¡ Di que si ! ¡ Di que si ! ¡ Di que si ! } **dijo Ddraig con un tono emocionado y pervertido .

` ¡ Callate ! ¡ Tu Dragón Pervertido ! ´ pensó Kaito molesto con Ddraig .

`` ... ¿ Kai ? ¿ Es que no te gusta mis pechos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole mientras que muestra una expresion triste que es otro golpe para Kaito .

`` YYY ... Sí . Bueno , no . Quiero decir , ¡ Sí ! ¡ Wahhhhhhhh ! ´´ dijo Kaito no estando muy seguro de que podia decir a esa pregunta mientras que tomaba su cabello con ambas manos . Kaito acaba de perder su mente .

`` Jejejejejeje ´´ Rias soltó una risita al ver la acción de Kaito . Entonces se sentó frente a Kaito .

`` ¡ BB-Buchou , sus pp-pechos ! ´´ dijo Kaito apuntando a ella .

Kaito estaba intentando decirle a su amo que se volviera a colocar la parte de arriba de su bikini . Pero las palabras no están disponibles en este momento .

Rias solamente se mueve más cerca de él y ...

* Chu ~ *

Rias le dio una beso en la mejilla .

`` !? ´´

Kaito se sonroja aún más . Rias a continuación coloca la mano en la mejilla . Kaito cierra los ojos mientras que trata de memorizar esa sensación . Se siente más tranquilo mucho cuando Rias pone su mano en su mejilla . Entonces forma una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro . Kaito coloca suavemente su mano sobre la de Rias , porque no queria dejarla ir .

El ambiente es solamente cada vez mejor y mejor , hasta que ...

* Huggggg ~ *

`` Ara ara . También quiero Kai-kun aplique aceite sobre mi también . Kai-kun , por favor , masajea mi espalda también´´ dijo Akeno que aparece de repente detras de Kaito y lo abraza .

`` ¿¡ A-Akeno-san !? ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido de ella .

**{ ¡ Aja ! ¡ Esta sensación ! ¡ Ella no lleva la parte de arriba del bikini ! ¡ Hohohohohohoho ! } **dijo Ddraig con un tono pervertido parecia que estaba en lo más alto en este momento .

Sin embargo Ddraig tenia razón , Akeno se había quitado la parte de arriba de su bikini . Ella esta actualmente abrazando a Kaito semidesnuda .

Kaito se sonrojo en gran medida porque él puede sentir claramente una sensación suave en su espalda .

`` Es injusto que solamente Buchou sea quien reciba todo el tratamiento especial ´´ dijo Akeno como le estaba desafiando a Rias .

Mientras que Akeno seguia desafiando a Rias estaba presionando su pecho contra la espada de Kaito aún más .

`` H-Hey Akeno . ¿¡ No ves la atmosfera que nos rodeaba acababa de mejorar !? ¡ Tu sabes que mi lubricación no ha terminado ! ´´ dijo Rias poniendose de pie de inmediato .

Los globos oculares de Rias estaban llenos de ferocidad . Estaba muy claro de que estaba disgustada por la acción de Akeno .

`` Hey Buchou , ¿ te importa si tomo a Kai-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole felizmente y desafiantemente a Rias .

`` No . ¡ No puedes tomarlo ! ¡ Él es mio ! ¡ Nunca lo tomaras de mi ! ´´ dijo Rias replicando de inmediato . Ella esta completamente entusiasmada .

`` Hey Kai-kun ´´ dijo Akeno con un tono de voz jugueton .

`` ¿ S-Sí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando con un tono nervioso .

`` ¿ Tu has chupado los pechos de Buchou ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole con un tono jugueton .

`` ¡¿ E-Eh ... ?! ¡ No ! Yo - ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo completamente nervioso .

**{ Aún no } **dijo Ddraig en su mente con un tono divertido .

` ¿¡ No todavía ... !? ¡ ¡ YY-Yo no lo he hecho , Ddraig ! ´ pensó Kaito molesto por el comentario de Ddraig .

**{ ¡ Pfft ! ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahaha ! } **Ddraig estaba riendose en la cabeza de Kaito .

` ¡ Malditas seas , Ddraig ! ´ pensó Kaito maldiciendo a Ddraig .

`` Ara ara . ¿ No crees que estas tomando demasiado tiempo para esto , Buchou ? Con solamente leer el manual del amor no te llevara muy lejos si no actua rapidamente ~ ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro .

Cuando Kaito escucho lo que dijo Akeno levanto una ceja por eso .

` ¿ Buchou lee un manual del amor ? Yo no sabía eso ´ pensó Kaito en silencio .

`` Hey Kai-kun , voy a dejar que tu chupes las mias en lugar de las de Buchou ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡¿ Qu- ?! ´´ dijo Kaito pero no pudiendo terminar su pregunta .

* Chomp *

`` Hua ... ´´

Kaito deslizo un sonido de su boca accidentalmente cuando Akeno muerde su oreja suavemente .

* ¡ Don ! *

Algo se rompio en pedazos después de que se escucho una explosión . Kaito se dio la vuelta para ver uno de los trampolines fue destruido . Él miró hacía atras de nuevo para ver a Rias con la mano izquierda levantada hacía arriba , apuntando un poco lejos de ellos . Ella fue la que destruyo el trampolin .

`` ... Akeno , ¿ no crees que te estas dejando llevar demasiado de ti misma ? ´´ dijo Rias con un tono no muy contento .

Al mismo tiempo Rias ella levanto la mano derecha , con la palma hacía arriba y crear un poder de destrucción del tamaño de voleibol .

Akeno se levantó también .

`` Ara ara . Si esa es la manera que le gustaria resolver esto , no voy a detener ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que también levanta la mano derecha .

* Bzzt * * Sparkles *

Un esfera de rayo del tamaño de una pelota de voleibol reuniendose en su mano .

Kaito trato de detenerlas a las dos en ese momento .

`` ¿¡ Espera- !? ´´ dijo Kaito intentandolo .

Él alcanzo a ver las otras tres chicas que dormian cerca de él y las dos grandes Onee-samas .

`` Mierda ... ´´ dijo Kaito dandose cuenta .

* ¡ BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ! *

`` ¡ No voy a darte a Kai a ti ! ´´ dijo Rias con una expresion severa .

`` ¿ Por qué no puedo simplemente amarlo ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando con un tono inocente falso .

`` ¿ No dijiste que odiabas a los hombres ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole con un tono enojado .

`` Lo dice la mujer que no estaba interesada en ellos , ya que decia `` todos se veian igual ´´ ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendo a su pregunta .

* ¡ Don ! *

* ¡ Don ! *

Rias y Akeno comenzaron a lanzar sus poderes demoniacos la una a la otra .

`` ... Uffff . Gracias a Dios que he podido llegar a tiempo ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que soltaba un suspiro .

Kaito está de pie delante de las tres niñas que estaban completamente ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo . Todavía las tres estaban durmiendo tranquilamente y placidamente . Kaito tenía la mano levantada en frente de él . Al parecer , Kaito realizo una barrera alrededor de ellas antes de la colisión de dos poderes demoniacos de carmesi-negro y relampagos . Kaito luego miró a la piscina . Kiba seguia estando buceando bajo el agua de la piscina , sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo en la superficie . Xenovia todavía no está aqui ... ¿¡ Por qué esta tomando tanto tiempo !? ¡ Es solamente un traje de baño ! .

Kaito luego gira su vista de nuevo para ver a las dos grandes Onee-samas .

`` ... Debo de hacer algo para que las dos se detengan antes de que produzcan daños adicionales ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo .

Entonces Kaito sale de la barrera .

`` Esta bien ... ¿ Qué debo hacer ? ... Piensa . ¡ Piensa ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que pensaba una idea .

Kaito abrio los ojos cuando una bombilla iluminada apareciendo al lado de su cabeza .

**{ Socio , ¿ estas seguro de eso ? } **dijo Ddraig en su mente teniendo en duda el plan que tenia Kaito .

**[ Aun estas a punto de poder pensar en otro plan un poco mejor Kaito ] **dijo Kurama también teniendo dudas sobre la idea de Kaito .

`` ... Sí . Tengo que hacerlo directamente . Esa es la única manera de detenerlos luchando . Si yo soy la razón de su lucha , tal vez yo pueda hacer que ambas se detengan al mismo tiempo ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono de resolución .

**[ Haya tu vas tener un tiempo dificil ] **dijo Kurama con un tono inderente .

**{ Vas a tener que tomar responsabilidades después } **dijo Ddraig advirtiendo a su portador .

`` Ya lo se ´´ dijo Kaito ya sabiendo las consecuencias .

Entonces Kaito sacó sus alas de demonio tomando el vuelo en dirección a ellas . Entonces , ¿ cual era el plan de Kaito ? .

**( Arriba en el aire ) **

Las dos llamadas grandes Onee-samas , se encuentran actualmente luchando la uno contra la otra . Ambas no cubrian sus pechos .

`` ¡ Yo no te dare a Kai ! Tu vulgar Sacerdotisa del Rayo-san´´ dijo Rias con un tono severo .

`` ¿ No estas siendo demasiado cariñosa ? Princesa Virgen Carmesi-sama ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que sostenia una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿¡ No eres tu también virgen !? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando exaltada .

`` Ara , si tu vas a decir eso , entonces voy a hacer que Kai-kun tome mi virginidad en este momento ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa muy satisfactoria .

`` ¡ No ! ¡ Kai dijo que iba a tomar mi virginidad ! ´´ dijo Rias con una rapida exaltación .

`` ¿ Desde cuando he dicho eso ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que levantaba una ceja como volaba hacía ellas .

**{ Cuando ella duerme contigo . Tu le dijistes que `` Si ´´ a ella cuando te lo pregunto } **dijo Ddraig respondiendo a su pregunta .

`` ¿¡ Lo hice !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando sorprendido .

**{ Sí } **dijo Ddraig respondiendo con normalidad .

`` ¡ No lo recuerdo en absoluto ! ´´ dijo Kaito aun sorprendido .

**{ Claro . Tu le contestastes mientras que tu estabas durmiendo } **dijo Ddraig respondiendo tranquilamente .

`` ¡ Buchou ~ Akeno-san ~ Por favor dejar de hacer eso ~ ! ´´ gritó Kaito a las dos .

```` !? ´´´´

Rias y Akeno miraron hacía abajo para ver a Kaito volando hacía ellas . A continuación Kaito se detiene , flotando en media de las dos .

`` Kai . Muevete a un lado ´´ dijo Rias ordenandole a su siervo .

`` P-Por favor Buchou , escucha lo que tengo que decir ´´ dijo Kaito a su maestro .

Kaito estaba levantando sus dos manos a cada lado . Diciendoles que se detengan .

**{ En cualquier momento , Socio } **dijo Ddraig animando a Kaito .

* Inhaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ~~~~ *

`` ... ¡ Buchou ! ¡ Akeno-san ! ¡ Por favor salid conmigo el finde de semana ! ´´ dijo Kaito con una voz alta y con claridad .

`` !? ´´

Tanto Rias y Akeno se abrieron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente .

`` K-Kai ... dijiste ... ´´ dijo Rias con un tono de incredulidad .

`` ... ¿ Una cita ? ... ¿ Con Kai-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando con un tono también de incredulidad .

`` ¡ S-Sí ! YYY-Yo saldre con ustedes dos el fin de semana si las dos se detienen ahora . Por favor ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono timido .

Incluso Kaito esta avergonzado por haber dicho algo como eso en voz alta . Por no hablar de con dos chicas al mismo tiempo .

` De verdad ... Eso me convierte en un playboy ... ´ pensó Kaito en las consecuencias por haber dicho eso .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ´´

Rias y Akeno permanecieron en silencio durante algún tiempo .

` Por favor , que funcione . Por favor , que funcione . Por favor , que funcione . Por favor , que funcione . Por favor , que funcione . Por favor , que funcione ´ pensó Kaito orando por que funcione su idea .

* BAM BAM *

`` !? ´´

Kaito se sorprendio por un tiempo cuando de repente sintió dos cosas que se estrellaron en los costados . Tanto a la izquierda y a la derecha . Eran Rias y Akeno . Se estaban envolviendo alrededor de sus brazos . Rias estaba en la izquierda mientras que Akeno lo hacía en la derecha . Ambas parecian estar muy muy felices también .

`` Mi primera cita con Kai . Mi primera cita con Kai . Mi primera cita con Kai ´´ dijo Rias muy feliz .

`` Ufufufufufufu . Una cita con Kai-kun ... ´´ dijo Akeno también estando muy feliz .

`` ¿ U-Ustedes dos estan realmente bien salir conmigo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a ambas .

Mientras que Kaito levantaba una ceja . Aún así Kaito lo encontraba dificil de creer que realmente funcionase .

```` Sí ´´´´ dijeron ambas respondiendo al mismo tiempo .

`` Por el momento vamos a descender por ahora . Ustedes dos tienen que ponerse de nuevo vuestro traje de baño ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que hablaba timidamente y se sonrojaba otra vez .

En ese momento . Rias y Akeno sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más ya que solamente se dieron centa de que se han olvidado de que sus pechos estan al aire .

**( En la puerta de la academia Kuoh ) **

Es un nuevo dia . Kaito estaba caminando hacía la puerta de la escuela a traves de un pequeño puente , estaba solo . Itachi fue a la escuela antes que ellos . Dado que es un maestro en la que hay ahora . Asia dijo que queria esperar a Xenovia que actualmente estaba viviendo en un departamento diferente . Kaito queria ir por delante en primer lugar , por lo que dejo a Asia a Kiba y Koneko . Rias y Akeno dijeron que van a llegar un poco más tarde por algunas razones personales . Kaito también comienza unas ideas sobre lo que tiene que para hacer el fin de semana para su cita .

`` ? ´´

Kaito se detiene a su ritmo cuando vio que alguién se inclinado contra la pared de la puerta de la escuela . Es un hombre joven y guapo con el pelo plateado oscuro . Sus ojos estaban cerrados y hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro . Él tiene un ambiente tranquilo y noble a su alrededor .

* Sniff , sniff *

Kaito estrecha su ojos izquierdo ligeramente mientras que reconoce el olor . Pero opta por mantener la compostura . Continua caminando hacía la puerta de la escuela .

El joven de pelo plata y oscuro abre sus ojos al notar que Kaito estaba caminando hacía él . Tiene los ojos de color azul claro . Luego se levanto y camina hacía Kaito también .

Ambos se detiene en la distancia . De pie en el centro del puente . El joven de pelo plateado y oscuro decidio hablar primero .

`` Es una buena escuela ´´ dijo el joven .

`` Algo así . Esta bien para mi ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo como él le respondio .

`` Es agradable conocerte en persona , anfitrion del Vanishing Dragon , Vali ´´ dijo Kaito agregando algo de información .

`` ... Je . Así que ya sabes que yo soy el Dragon Emperador Blanco , eh ... Dragon Emperador Rojo y descendiente del Rikkudo Sennin , Kaito Otsutsuki ´´ dijo Vali a Kaito .

`` El aroma que desprendes da por seguro de lo quien eres ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo mientras que se toca un poco la nariz .

Vali abrio los ojos un poco , pero él sonrie .

`` !? Je . Realmente eres muy interesante ´´ dijo Vali mientras que muestra una sonrisa inapropiada . Kaito levanta una ceja al ver la expresion de Vali .

* Woosh ~ *

* ¡ Bam ! *

En ese instante , Vali cierra su distancia entre Kaito y él . Pero Kaito hizo un reves con su mano izquierda a la mano derecha de Vali .

`` ... ´´

Vali mira cerca a su mano derecha , que fue golpeada a un lado . A continuació muestra una mirada de suficiencia .

`` Buenos reflejos . Pensar que eres capaz de golpear mi mano , antes inclusso de que llegue a su nariz . Jejejeje . Eres realmente bueno , sin duda alguna digna de un ninja ´´ dijo Vali sonriendo .

`` Gracias . No es habitual recibir elogios de mi eterno-rival . Tu velocidad es muy impresionante ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

Vali asintió con la cabeza , señalando `` Gracias ´´ a Kaito .

* Shinn * * Khinn *

Dos filos de espadas aparecen y se empujan hacía el cuello Vali de repente .

La espada santo demoniaca y Durandal . Kiba y Xenovia estaban aqui .

`` Su broma se esta yendo de las manos ´´ dijo Kiba con una expresion seria .

`` No puedo permitir que luches contra el Dragon Emperador Rojo aquí , Dragon Emperador Blanco ´´ dijo Xenovia con una expresion seria también .

`` ¡ Kai-san ! ´´ gritó Asia preocupada .

Asia se precipito hacía Kaito , Koneko está siguiendo detrás de ella . Kaito las deteniene con la mano . Luego Kaito les sonrie .

`` Esta bien , Asia ´´ dijo Kaito dandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora .

`` Kiba , Xenovia . Me encuentro bien . Vali y yo solamente estabamos teniendo una conversación ´´ dijo Kaito a ellos intentando hacer que guarden las espadas .

Sin embargo Kiba y Xenovia no se movieron ni un solo musculo . Permanecieron en su posición .

Vali basta con ver a los dos Knights y sonrie con confianza .

`` No os molesteis en intentarlo . Si ustedes dos no pudieron incluso superar a Kokabiel , hay ceros posibilidades de que pudieran golpearme . Ustedes deberian escuchar a Kaito Otsutsuki ´´ dijo Vali con una sonrisa de confianza .

Kaito pudo notar algo ... Las manos de Kiba y Xenovia estaban temblando , mientras que sujetaban la espada santo demoniaca y la espada sagrada con fuerza , sus expresiones se endurecieron .

`` Chicos de verdad estoy bien ´´ dijo Kaito a sus amigos .

Kiba y Xenovia entonces al mismo tiempo bajaron sus espadas mientras que aún no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Vali . Estan de pie al lado de Kaito .

`` ... Kaito Otsutsuki , ¿ qué rango te clasificas a ti mismo en el mundo ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole a Kaito .

`` De lo que he visto durante tu lucha contra Kokabiel y viendo tu Balance Breaker , seria dos digitos , entre 50 y 99 ´´ dijo Vali con una sonrisa de batalla .

`` Si lo que dices es cierto , entonces dime ¿ Donde estas tu alineado en este mundo ? ¿ 20 a 49 ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una sonrisa desafiante .

`` ... Hay un montón de gente fuerte en este mundo . Ni siquiera el Satán Carmesi , Sirzechs Lucifer , puede encajar en el top 10 ´´ dijo Vali con una sonrisa desafiante .

`` Sin embargo , la primera posición ya ha sido decidida´´ dijo Vali a Kaito .

Kaito entrecierra los ojos ligeramente al escuchar esa frase .

`` ... ¿ Estamos hablando del Verdadero Dragon Dios Rojo Emperador ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Kiba , Xenovia y Koneko abrieron sus ojos y miraron a Kaito . Asia no entendia el significado de las palabras de Kaito , así que solamente inclino la cabeza . Vali abrio los ojos un poco y sonrie .

`` ¿ Cual es tu punto , Vali ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Vali .

Vali simplemente se encogio de hombros ante la pregunta de Kaito . Luego apunta a Kaito , con su dedo .

`` Te dire esto . Kaito Otsutsuki , tu eres una joya rara . Seria mejor si lo entrenas aún más , Rias Gremory ´´ dijo Vali con una sonrisa satisfactoria .

`` !? ´´

Todos se dieron la vuelta hacía atras para ver a Rias y Akeno que no se encontraban demasiados lejos de ellos .

Entonces Rias camino hacía Vali , su rostro parecia completamente enojada .

`` Dragom Emperador Blanco . ¿ Cual es tu proposito de estar aqui ? Si tu estas afiliado con los ángeles caidos , nosotros - ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono severo , pero Vali le interrumpio .

`` En el pasado , los dos dragones celestiales , el Weslh Dragon y el Vanishing Dragon , el rojo y el blanco han causado a todas las personas que se reunen a su alrededor tengan unas vidas miserables ... ¿ Cómo estan las cosas por aqui con usted ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole con un tono de superioridad .

En ese instante , se da cuenta del aura blanca de Vali .

`` !? ´´

Kaito abrio el ojo izquierdo cuando escucho y sintio eso . La pupila del ojo izquierdo se afilararon y sus ojos se pusieron rojos en el fondo de inmediato .

* ¡ BAM ! *

* Skdddddddddddddddddddddddddd ~ *

Kaito golpea duramente a Vali . Haciendo que él último patinase a la puerta de la escuela . Hay una aura roja alrededor del cuerpo de Kaito , era el chakra de Kurama . Parece que Vali fue capaz de bloquear el ataque mientras que custodiaba a si mismo mediante la formacion de una X en guardia con ambos brazos .

`` ¿¡ Kai !? ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida por su acción .

De inmediato Rias intento de detener a Kaito tiranndolo del hombro . Pero no estaba funcionando .

`` ¿¡ Eso es una amenaza para ella , Vali !? ´´ dijo Kaito rugiendo a su rival . Kaito esta realmente enojado .

Vali baja los brazos . Kaito esta más furioso cuando observo que estaba siguiendo sonriendo .

`` Hmph . Esa fue una buena reacción . Pero , no he venido aqui para luchar . Tengo un montón de cosas que antender´´ dijo Vali como él empieza a quitar el polvo de la ropa .

Vali luego camina hacía él y se para en frente de Kaito . Lo mira directamente a su ojo izquierdo .

`` Je . Vamos a tener nuestra lucha pronto ... Estate preparado ´´ dijo Vali a Kaito .

Vali luego pasa por el lado de los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto . Más pronto de lo que piensan , Vali se ha ido .

`` Tch . Si no fuera por los sellos que tengo puestos ... ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo mientras que miraba su mano izquierda . A continuación aprieta sus manos con fuerza . Temblando de ira .

`` Kai ... ´´ dijo Rias preocupada por él .

En ese instante coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Kaito . Pero Kaito simplemente mueve el hombro , no queriendo que Rias lo tocase .

`` ... Voy a la enfermeria para descansar por un tiempo . Asia , por favor , dile esto a Nii-san . Que no estare en la clase ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba a Asia .

`` H-Hai ... ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo preocupada por Kaito .

`` Por favor , perdonadme por ahora ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se alejaba del grupo .

**( En un sitio desconocido ) **

Kaito estaba sentado en el suelo , que estaba completamente mojado , de un lugar que parecia ser como unas callerias que en el techo había una gran cantidad de tuberias de las cuales algunas tenian agua que goteaba en el suelo . Al lado de Kaito había una jaula enorme que dentro y dentro de esa jaula se encontraba un enorme zorro gigante con nueve colas con un pelaje marron naranja brillante .

`` ... ´´

**`` ¿ Hasta cuando piensas seguir hay sentado y sin decir absolutamente nada no es para nada propio de ti , Kaito ? ´´ **dijo Kurama preguntandole a Kaito .

`` ... ´´ Kaito no dijo absolutamente nada .

**`` Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos los tres aqui ´´ **dijo una voz que parecia ser la voz de Ddraig .

Kaito volvio la cabeza a la derecha un poco para ver a otro ser que se estaba acercando hacía él y Kurama . Pero el segundo ser un dragon occidental completamente rojo tiene unos detalles dorados y unos ojos verdes . Se estaba acercando a donde se encuentran Kaito y Kurama . Entonces Kaito volvio a colocar su cabeza en su posición inicial con la cabeza agachada .

`` ... Oye , Ddraig , Kurama ´´ dijo Kaito dignandose a decir una palabra .

Parece que Ddraig se agacho un poco para poder escuchar las palabras de Kaito , mientras que Kurama abrio sus ojo s un poco para poder aprestar atención a Kaito .

**`` ¿ Es por lo que dijo el portador del Dragón Blanco ? ´´ **dijo Ddraig preguntandole ya sabiendo lo que molestaba a Kaito .

`` ... ´´

**`` Voy a tomar eso como un si ... Mira socio , tienes que dejar de pensar en eso de que vas a traer problemas a los demás ´´ **dijo Ddraig sabiendo lo que molestaba a Kaito .

**`` No es propio de ti pensar en eso , Kaito . Fue por esa misma razon que dejaste la Villa por la organización , para no causarles problemas a tus compañeros ´´ **dijo Kurama en esta ocasión .

`` ... Pero lo que dijo Vali era cierto y lo sabeis ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ... ´´ Ambos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Kaito .

`` Ya veis . Ddraig y yo somos dragones . Bueno , tecnicamente yo soy solamente medio dragón y encima un Jinchuriki . Pero aún así , los dragones lo atraen todo . No importa si es bueno o malo . Ddraig y yo somos imanes vivientes ´´ dijo Kaito sabiendo lo que significaba ser un dragón .

`` Realmente , estoy luchando por eso , Ddraig . Una parte de mi quiere protegerlos ... Pero mi otra parte de mi quiere alejarse de ellos ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba su reflejo en el agua del suelo .

La mirada de Kaito estaban llenos de tristeza , aislamientos y falta de confianza en si mismo ...

`` Je . Ni siquiera puedo manejar mi propia vida ... ¿ Cómo puedo esperar que yo sea capaz de manejar la de los otros ? ... Habló de asumir la carga de lo demás , pero yo ni siquiera puedo asumir las mias ... ´´ dijo Kaito tristemente .

Ddraig simplemente opto para recostarse en el suelo , mientras que acercaba su hocico hacía Kaito . El tenia sus ojos puestos en Kaito y estaba preocupado por él y no era él unico que estaba preocupado Kurama también lo estaba .

**`` Hay que compartir esos sentimientos con los demás . No los ocultes o los entierres en tu corazón . Tu debes de confiar en tus compañeros y luego compartir tus pensamientos con ellos . No tengas miedo . Has de tener más confianza en ti mismo . Tu y yo compartimos el titulo como uno de los Dragones Celestiales , el Dragón Emperador Rojo . No puedo tener un anfitrión que le falta en confianza . El Blanco podria incluso reirse de ti ´´ **dijo Ddraig compartiendo su opinión .

**`` Yo tengo la misma opinión que Ddraig hasta ahora ningún de mis Jinchurikis ha empleado mis poderes y controlarlos . Tu eres el primero en usar mi poder sin perder la cordura y encima eres descediente del Rikkudo Sennin y portador del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos . Eres alguién sorprendente , Kaito . Confia en ti mismo ´´ **dijo Kurama intentando animar a Kaito .

`` ... ´´ Kaito no dijo nada al escuchar sus palabras .

**`` ? ´´ **Ddraig abrio los ojos un poco como él siente algo . Luego da una sonrisa perversa .

**`` Socio , cuando despiertes de mi mente . Es mejor que no entres en panico , ¿ de acuerdo ? Kukukukukukukukuku ´´ **dijo Ddraig mientras que soltaba una risita .

`` ¿ Qué quieres decir , Ddraig ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

**`` Kukukukukukukukukuku . Será mejor que despiertes . Vamos . Vamos a hablar la proxima vez ´´ **dijo Ddraig mientras que echaba a Kaito .

Kaito levanta ceja , pero obedeció . Él pronto desaparece y abandona el lugar .

**`` ... Ten más en ti mismo , Socio . Creo que tu tienes el poder para protegerlos ... ´´ **dijo Ddraig mientras que hablaba en voz alta .

**`` Desde luego que lo tiene , solamente le hace falta confianza ... ´´ **dijo Kurama compartiendo la misma opinión .

**( En la enfermeria ) **

`` Mhmmmm ... Bostezo ~ ´´

Kaito se frota los ojos con cansancio y los abre lentamente .

`` !? ´´

Se sonroja mucho en el momento en que los abre .

`` ... Zzzz ´´

` ¿¡ BB-Buchou !? ´ pensó Kaito sorprendido .

Rias esta durmiendo junto a él ... En la misma cama ... No llevaba su uniforme puesto ...

`` ¿ Zzzzz ... ? ¿ Fuaaaa ... Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que despertaba de su sueño . También se frota los ojos con cansanció .

`` BB-Buchou ... ¿ Q-Qué está pasando aqui ? ... ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole nervioso .

`` Me sentia un poco cansada , así que llegue a la enfermeria para tomar un descanso . Me enteré de que tu estas durmiendo . Así que me invite a mi mismo ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

` Mentirosa ... Tu sabias desde el principio que iba a estar aquí ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Kaito aparta sus ojos . Sin atreverse a mirar a su amo desnudo .

`` Yo soy un caballero ... no un pervertido ... No debes dejar que tu deseo se haga cargo de ti . No mires . No mires . No mires ´´ dijo Kaito a si mismo mientras que se obligaba a no mirar .

Rias hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la reacción de Kaito y lo abraza aún más estrechamente a Kaito .

`` ¡¿ B-Buchou ?! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se sonroja aún más .

`` No me importa que Kaito vea mi cuerpo desnudo ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` P-Pero , ¿ por qué me esta abrazando tan apretadamente ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole aún más nervioso .

`` Me gusta abrazarte . Tu cuerpo es muy calido . Me consuela . Me siento más seguro cuando estoy contigo ´´ dijo Rias mientras que decia la verdad .

`` ... ´´

`` Kai ´´ dijo Rias llamando a Kaito .

`` ¿ S-Sí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole nervioso .

`` ¿ Te gusta mis pechos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido por su pregunta .

**{ ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Buena suerte respondiendo a esa pregunta , Socio ! ¡ Jajajajajajajajajajaja ! } **dijo Ddraig riendose en la cabeza de Ddraig .

Kaito no podia detener sus rubores .

`` ... Mascullando entre dientes ... ´´

`` ¿ Hmmmm ? No puede escucharte ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ... Y-Yo ... sí ... ´´ dijo Kaito avergonzado .

Rias parecia muy feliz tras haber escuchado eso . Entonces ella lo abraza aún más . Mientras que entierra la cabeza de Kaito en su pecho .

`` ... Tu no tienes que escuchar lo que dijoe el Dragon Emperador Blanco ... Yo creo en ti , Kai . Siempre . Todo el mundo también cree en ti . Asi que por favor , cree en ti mismo ... ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Kaito abrio los ojos al escuchar eso . Sube la cabeza de inmediata para ver a Rias .

* Beso ~ *

`` !? ´´

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron aún más cuando siente algo accidente caliente en su boca . Rias le esta besando . De nuevo .

La mente de Kaito parece perder la cabeza en ese instante . Había vapores que estan saliendo de sus orejas .

Como la boca se separa uno del otro . Rias parecia estar avergonzada así , porque hay un ligero rubor formandose en sus mejillas . Ella mira a Kaito con los ojos muy emocionales .

`` Prometeme que vas a tener más fe en ti mismo ´´ dijo Rias a Kaito .

`` ... Lo prometo ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

Parte del alma de Kaito no había vuelto desde el beso todavía .

`` ... No puedo esperar a que llegue el fin de semana ... Mi primera cita con Kai ´´ dijo Rias con alegria .

Mientras que al mismo tiempo seguia abrazandolo como una querida almohada de juguetes de peluche .

Kaito hizo una pequeña sonrisa cuando siente que Rias aprieta su abrazo . Kaito elige abrazar a su espalda .

**( En el aula de segundo año ) **

Kaito se siente mucho mejor . Caminaba mucho mejor . No sabia si era por el reposo o la charla con Ddraig , Kurama o con Rias durmiendo desnuda junto a él y abrazandolo o que Rias lo besase que lo hace tan llena d energia . Ddraig confirma fuertemente a Kaito que son la 3 razones para su energia . Pero él lo dijo en un tono lascivo ...

* Abierto *

En el momento en que Kaito abrio las puertas del aula .

```` ¡ Otsutsuki bastardo ! ´´´´

** ¡ BAAAAM ! **

Orito y Usui golpearon a Kaito con todas sus fuerzas o eso creian ellos .

`` ... ´´

Kaito se agancho a tiempo para evitar el golpe de ambos .

`` ¡ Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ´´

`` ¡ Mi mano ! ¡ Mi mano ! ´´

Orito y Usui estaban llorando mientras que sujetaban sus manos , que solamente golpearon a las puertas donde Kaito entró .

* Badump * * Bamdump *

Ambas manos del Duo Pervertido estaban hinchadas .

`` ¿¡ Por que lo has esquivado , Otsutsuki !? ´´ dijo Orito mientras que se quejaba por el dolor .

`` ¡ Que dolor más grande ! ´´ dijo Usui quejandose también .

Kaito solamente volvia a ponerse de pie y soltaba un suspiro por las aciones del Duo Pervertido .

`` ¿ Qué es lo que quereis vosotros dos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a los dos .

`` ¡ E-Escuchamos rumores ! ´´ dijo Orito mientras llora y sostiene su mano todavía hinchada por el golpe .

`` ¡ Sí ! ¿¡ Los rumores sobre la nueva estudiante , Xenovia-chan , se ha unido al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto también !? ´´ dijo Usui que también estaba llorando por el dolor del golpe .

`` Si . Es verdad . ¿ Y ? ¿ Cómo es que usais esa razón para intentar golpearme ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a los dos .

`` B-Bueno ... tienes tantas chicas calientes a tu alrededor ya ´´ dijo Orito replicando .

`` ¡ S-Sí ! ¡ Solamente necesitabamos deshacer nuestra ira sobre alguién ! ´´ dijo Usui replicando también .

`` Pues esa ira os ha llevado a que tengais las manos hinchadas ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo con un tono indiferente .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ´´

`` Duo Pervertido Tonto ´´ dijo Kaito cansadamente mientras que simplemente camina dirigiendose a su asiento .

`` Hola Kai ´´ dijo Xenovia saludandolo mientras que se poen delante de su asiento .

`` Oh . Hola Xenovia . Puedo ver que tu estas haciendo un montón de amigos ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Xenovia asintió con la cabeza . Asia se puso a su lado y mira a Kaito con una expresion de preocupación .

`` Kai-san ... ¿ Te sientes bien ahora ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole precoupada a Kaito .

`` Sí . Me siento mucho mejor . Lo siento por haberte preocupado , Asia ´´ dijo Kaito simplemente mostrandole su amplia sonrisa .

Asia simplemente sacude la cabeza y muestra una sonrisa de alivio . Xenovia mira a Kairo por un tiempo .

Kaito se agacho para llegar a coger una botella de agua . Kaito bebia mientras que Xenovia empazaba a hablar con él .

`` Por cierto , Kai . Tengo un favor que pedirte ... ´´ dijo Xenovia a Kaito .

`` ¿ Hmmm ? ´´ Kaito la miro por el lateral izquierdo mientras que seguia bebiendo su agua .

Parece que el Duo Pervertido camina hacia su mesa , solamente para escuchar la conversación .

`` ¿ Vas a hacer bebes conmigo ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` ¡ Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ~ ! ´´

En ese instante , Kaito rocia con el agua de su boca en la cara al Duo Pervertido .

`` ¿¡ Q-Qué demonios estas diciendo !? ¿¡ Sabes lo que estas diciendo !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole nervioso .

`` Bueno , ya uqe Dios es- mhmmmmmm ... ? ´´ dijo Xenovia siendo cortada .

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase y decir algo innecesario por la mano de Kaito .

`` ¡ Shhh ! ¡ Mira a tu alrededor ! ¡ No puedes decir eso delante de todos ! ¡ No olvides que somos demonios ahora ! ´´ dijo Kaito susurrandole al oido .

Kaito seriamente no tenia ni idea de que Xenovia fuese tan ajena a este tipo de situaciones .

Orito y Usui que estan mojados por el agua que rocia Kaito sobre ellos , se están sacudiendo fuertemente . En pura rabia , pero sobre todo por los celos .

`` ¡ Otsutsuki ! ´´

`` ¡ Maldito seas ! ´´

Orito y Usugi estaban a punto de atacar de nuevo a Kaito . Pero ...

`` Buenos dias a todos ~ ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que entraba en clase .

`` ¡ Oh ! ¡ Nii-san ! ¡ Ayudame estos dos perversos estan tratabdo de pegarme ! ´´ dijo Kaito pidiendole ayuda a su hermano mayor .

`` ¿¡ Eh !? ¿¡ Ustedes dos matones se atrven a intimidar a mi hermano pequeño !? ¡ Salid al pasillo y de pie en el pasillo durante 15 minutos , mientras que ustedes sostenienen su silla en su parte posterior de los brazos ! ´´ dijo Itachi hablando con un tono severo .

```` ¡ Pero , Itachi-sensei ! ´´´´ gemian mutuamente Orito y Usugi .

`` No hay peros . Vamos . Es solamente durante 15 minutos . Tomad sus sillas con ustedes ´´ dijo Itachi con un tono completamente serio .

Usugi y Orito salieron del salón de clases mientras que cogian su silla con ellos .

` Uf ... Gracias a Dios que Nii-san llegó a tiempo ´ pensó Kaito mientras que interiormente suspiraba .

**[ Parece que te has librado , Kaito ] **dijo Kurama en su mente .

**{ Parece que la suerte esta contigo , Socio } **dijo Ddraig en la cabeza de Kaito .

Kaito simplemente asintio con la cabeza estan de acuerdo con los dos .

**Bueno aqui otro gran capitulo de mi fanfiction que todo el mundo deseaba por ver . Sobre todo amigo pienzancos que se moria de ganas poer ver la escena de la piscina que aqui hay una que ... **

**Bueno espero que comenteis el capitulo del Grimorio . Espero que dejeis vuestros comentarios muchas gracias a todos mis seguidores y que pueda conseguir unos cuantos más . **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey muy buenas a todos aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro todo mis queridos lectores disfrutan de cada capitulo que subo . **

**Bueno aqui estamos con otro gran capitulo de parecer ser vuestro fanfic favorito de entre los mios , bueno no os culpo que os guste , ahora estoy con este nuevo capitulo del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos y espero que a todos mis lectores lo disfruten .**

**Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todos mis lectores puedan disfrutar del capitulo 19 del Grimorio . **

**Capitulo 19 **

**( En la habitación del club de investigación de lo Oculto )**

Era tarde . Las lecciones de la escuela han terminado . Todo el mundo ha reunido en el salón del club . Itachi dijo que él va a estar llegando a la habitación del club después de que terminase su trabajo . Rias esta apoyada en su escritorio mientras que Kaito esta cerca de pie de ella . Ella miró al resto de sus siervos . Finalmente Rias tomo la decisión de decirle a su nobleza que ella y Kaito visitaron al gobernador de los ángeles caidos hace unos dias . Todo el mundo se sorprendieron cuando escucharon esa audiencia por Rias .

`` ¿ Azazel les dio las gracias ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandoles mientras que levantaba una ceja después de escuchar toda la historia .

`` Sí . Incluso me compeso ¡! ´´ dijo Kaito apunto de terminar su frase pero pudo ver que Rias le estaba entrecerrando los ojos de inmediato . Así que Kaito se detuvo allí cubriendo su boca con ambas manos .

`` ¿ Compeso ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando mientras que inclinaba un poco la cabeza .

`` ¡ NN-No es nada ! ´´ dijo Kaito algo nervioso .

`` Jajajajajaja . Parece que se estan divirtiendo aqui ´´ dijo una voz desconocida masculina .

`````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo se ensancharon sus ojos al escuchar otra voz que pertenecia a ninguno de los presentes . Kaito estrecha su ojo izquierdo al escuchar esa voz desconocida y mira hacía el suelo a la entrada de la sala del club por su instinto .

Se forma un circulo mágico y brilla intensamente . Es un sello Gremory .

Dos personas aparecen ante ellos .

El primero es una figura familiar , una hermosa joven de unos veinte años . De pelo plateado y ojos a juego . Ella está vestida con su traje de sirvienta francesa azul y blanco habitual de manga larga y una diadema blanca sobre su cabeza . Ella lleva un lapiz labial rojo como un accesorio cosmetico . Era Grayfia .

La segunda persona es un hombre joven y guapo que también aparece en sus primeros veintes años . Tiene el pelo carmesi que le llega hasta los hombros y unos ojos azules verdes . Lleva un traje de negocios . Se parece a la versión masculina de Rias Gremory . Él en realidad esta sonriendo agradablemente en el grupo .

Akeno y los demás se arrodillaron de inmediato en su presencia . Los recien llegados , Kaito , Asia y Xenovia solo muestra una expresion de confusión .

` ... Se parece a Buchou ... ¿¡ Podria él ser - ´ pensó Kaito sorprendido ya pareciendo saber quien es el joven .

* Sniff , Sniff *

Kaito empezó a olfatear el olor de ese hombre y Kaito abrio su ojo izquierdo cuando él se dio cuenta de quien era ese joven .

` Su aroma . Es casi identica a Buchou . ¡ Realmente es él ! ´ pensó Kaito sorprendido .

**[ Oho , ¿ asi quá aparece alguién importante del Inframundo ? Esto se pone bastante interesante ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Takaki .

`` ¿¡ O-Onii-sama !? ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida .

En este momento , Kaito se arrodillo rapidamente también . Entendiendo quien era el joven frente a él . Asia no sabia que estaba ocurriendo , pero ella se arrodillo después de Kaito .

`` Por favor , relajase , he venido para realizar un acto privado en la actualidad ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rosrto .

` ... ¿ Esta diciendonos que levantemos nuestras cabezas ?´ pensó Kaito en su cabeza .

Todo el mundo obedecio ante sus palabras y se levantaron de sus posiciones . Kaito siguio después de ellos .

El rostro de Kaito se tensó cuando observo que la mirada del joven carmesi estaba centrada en él . ¿ Bueno por qué no ? . Besó a la hermana del Maou-sama ... Pero en su defensa , Rias fue la que hizo el movimiento .

El joven desvia su atención hacía Kaito . Él seguia sonriendo . Pero esto hace que Kaito se endurezca aún más .

`` ... ´´ Kaito estuvo tranquilo durante todo el tiempo .

`` ¿ Tu eres Kaito Otsutsuki , el Dragon Rojo Emperador ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` ¡ S-Sí ! ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo nervioso .

`` Esta es la primera vez que nos hemos reunido en persona . Me gustaria darte las gracias por ayudar a mi hermana durante el Rating Game . He escuchado muchas cosas acerca de ti ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

` Espero que sea bueno lo que le decian ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` No te preocupes , son cosas buenas ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` !? ´´ Kaito abrio su ojo izquierdo ante lo que escucho .

` ¿ Acaba de leer mi mente ? Da miedo ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` ¡ M-Me siento honrado ! ´´ dijo Kaito aún nervioso por su presencia .

`` No hay necesidad de estar tan tenso ´´ dijo Sirzechs tratando de tranquilizar a Kaito .

`` S-Sí , señor ´´ dijo Kaito aún nervioso .

` ¿ Por qué sigue sonriendo ? Me está asustando . ¿ No me va a matar por haber besado a Buchou ? ´ pensó Kaito .

Kaito todavía mantiene su guardia arriba . Fue entonces Xenovia a continuación dio unos pasos a delante .

`` ¿ Es usted el Maou ? Encantado de conocerlo . Yo soy Xenovia ´´ dijo Xenovia presentandose ante Sirzechs .

`` !? ´´ Asia abrio mucho los ojos cuando escucho esa declaración . Es la primera vez que se reunión con un Maou .

El joven acaba de asentir con la cabeza .

`` Encantado de conocerte , Xenovia . Cuando me enteré de que el portador de Durandal se había unido a la familia de mi hermana , apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Yo todavía estaba tranquila y un poco sorpredida por haber optado el convertirme en un demonio . A veces , todavía me arrepiento . De verdad , ¿ por qué me converti en un demonio ? ¿ Estaba tan desesperado ? ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que hablaba consigo mismo en vez de con el Maou .

`` Hahahahaha . La familia de mi hermana de seguro que es interesante . Xenovia , espero que tu puedas hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para apoyar a los Gremorys como uno de los parientes de mi hermana ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` No puedo traicionar las palabras de Lucifer , el legendario Maou . Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo ´´ dijo Xenovia .

El joven solamente sonrie y asiente con suavidad con la cabeza .

`` Gracias ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Aparte de eso , Onii-sama . ¿ Por qué estás aqui ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

` ... Bueno , vale la pena preguntar ... En realidad no era posible que el Maou-sama que lleva la sociedad de los demonios a aparecer en el mundo humano en la sala de un club de la escuela ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

* Sonido de puerta *

Itachi de repente entró en la sala el club .

`` Chicos . Siento llegar tan tarde . Me tomo un poco de tiempo para terminar mi trabajo de lo que pensaba . ¿ Ara ? ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que entraba y se daba cuenta de la situación .

Itachi miró al joven y a Grayfia . Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio al joven .

`` ¿¡ S-Sirzechs-sama !? ´´ dijo Itachi sorprendido cuando lo vio .

`` ¿¡ Itachi-kun !? ´´ dijo Sirzechs sorprendido cuando lo vio .

Todo el mundo mira a los dos adultos con sus ojos abiertos también . Pero Grayfia estaba tranquila parecia que conocia a Itachi .

`` ¡ Woah ! ¡ Es bueno verte de nuevo ! ¿¡ Cuantó tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos !? ¿¡ Cómo has estado !? ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos , desde que usted y Ajuka-sama me ayudaron con la investigación de mi amigo y fue un exito ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Itachi se acerco un poca más a Sirzechs y empezaron a hablar entre ellos con una sonrisa en sus rostros . Entonces los dos se estrecharon las manos con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Rias mira la escena asombrada . Luego mira a Kaito que esta de pie junto a ella y observo que Kaito tambien estaba asombrado .

`` ... Kai , ¿ Itachi-Nii-Sama conoce a Onii-sama ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Hmmm ... Supongo que si . He escuchado de mi Nii-san de que un demonio le ayudo en un momento con una mision . Además Nii-san menciono el nombre de ` Sirzechs Lucifer ´ un par de veces a mi en una de sus historias . Nii-san decia que él era un hombre muy agradable . Pero nunca me imaginaba que él fuese tu hermano mayor ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que pone una sonrisa amarga en su rostro y le explica todo a su maestro .

Itachi finalmente decidio dejar por un momento a Sirzechs y Grayfia . Sus ojos entonces cogieron por sorpresa a Kaito . Itachi corre rapidamente hacía su hermano menor y empuja a Kaito adelante .

`` ¿¡ Qué estas haciendo , Nii-san !? ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido por cuando vio la acción de su hermano mayor .

Itachi sonrie e introduce a Kaito a los dos .

`` ¡ Ne , Sirzechs-sama ! ¡ Quiero que conozcas a mi hermano pequeño , Kaito Otsutsuki ! ¡ Él es el joven del que le hable , el descendiente del Rikudo Sennin ! ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿¡ Tu eres el hermano menor del que Itachi habla !? . Itachi siempre me dijo acerca de tus historias de como él pasó contigo durante 2 años . Siempre ha hablado bien de ti en todas sus historias ... No puedo creer que realmente seas tu . Tu realmente ha crecido mucho . No me extraña que senti como había escuchado tu nombre antes , nunca me esperaba que el hermano menor de Itachi fuese un descendiente del Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Sirzechs no creyendo que Kaito fuese el hermano menor de Itachi .

`` Hey , hey . Yo tampoco me esperaba que Rias fuese tu hermana pequeña ´´ dijo Itachi replicando en broma .

`` Jajajajajaja . Es bueno ver que no has cambiado un poco , Itachi ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Je . Ustes también , Sirzechs - sama ´´ dijo Itachi

Sirzechs e Itachi estrecharon de nuevo sus manos .

`` ... Umm ... Onii-sama , ¿ por qué estas aqui ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole nuevamente a su hermano mayor . Entonces Sirzechs se volvio a mirarla .

`` Oh . Lo siento , Rias . Además , ¿ qué estas diciendo ? . El dia de los Padres sera muy pronto , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` !? N-No queras decir - ´´ dijo Rias ya sabiendo a lo que se referia .

`` Estoy pensando en participar . Por todos los medios que me encantaria ver a mi linda hermanita ocupada en sus estudios de cerca ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que le entregaba un formulario impreso rellenados a ella .

`` Grayfia , ¿ no ? ¿ Tu eres al que se lo dijo a Onii-sama ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Grayfia .

`` Sí , los informes de la escuela vienen a mi que ha sido confiado con el calendario del Hogar de los Gremory . Por supuesto , yo soy la Reina de Sirzechs-sama también , por tanto , informe a mi amo ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendo inmediatamente .

Después de que Rias escuchase las palabras de Grayfia solto un suspiró .

` ¿ Eh ? ¿ A Buchou no esta interesada en el Dia de los Padres ? ¿ Ella no le gusta a que su familia venga a verla ? ´ pensó Kaito mientras que inclinaba un poco la cabeza al ver la reaccion de su maestro .

`` No te preocupes , Rias . Otou-eu vendra conmigo también ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

` ... ¿ El padre de Buchou también ? Me pregunto como és ... ¡ Oh , no ! ... Él también vio el Rating Game contra el pollo a la parrilla ... Debe de haber visto la parte ddonde Buchou me besó ... Mierda ... Estoy en un gran problema ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente con unas grandes gotas de sudor en la cabeza al pensar en el padre de Rias que visitara la academia Kuoh .

`` Onii-sama es el Maou-sama . Usted no debe dejar su trabajo para tal cosa ... ´´ dijo Rias con una mirada complicada .

`` Pero la cosa es que yo no estoy aqui solamente por eso . Estoy visitando aqui por trabajo también ´´ dijo Sirzechs explicandole a su hermana pequeña .

`` ¡¿ Eh ?! ´´ dijo Rias no entendiendo lo que significaba lo que decia su hermano mayor .

`` Rias , en realidad estaba pensando en realizar la conferencia entre las tres facciones en esta escuela . He venido a inspeccionar el lugar de la reunión ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Todo el mundo miró sorprendido cuando escucharon las palabras del Maou-sama .

Todos se preguntaban porque iba hacer la conferencia aqui entre los demonios , los ángeles caidos y los ángeles .

`` ... ¿ Eh , aqui ? ¿ En serio ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando sorprendida .

Kaito luego mira mientra que cruzaba los brazos . A continuación miró abajo un poco para poder ver el formulario impreso en su mano y luego sonrie .

` Oh , es bueno de que Nii-san es un maestro aqui en la escuela . Él no podra hacer nada sobre el Dia de los Padres´ pensó Kaito de que estaba a salvo de su hermano mayor o eso creia él .

`` Oh , casi lo olvido ´´ dijo Itachi mientras golpeaba su mano izquierda con la mano derecha .

Entonces Itachi comenzo a meter sus manos en los bolsillos buscando algo . Luego Itachi sacó un trozo de papel doblado y se lo entregó a Kaito .

`` ¿ Qué es esto , Nii-san ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su hermano .

`` Abrelo ´´ dijo Itachi con una simple sonrisa .

Kaito cumplio con lo que dijo . Pero no sabía porque esto le daba un mal presentimiento .

`` ¿¡ EEE-Esto es !? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que sus manos estaban temblando . De hecho todo el cuerpo de Kaito esta temblando .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su peón .

Rias estaba cerrando distancias entre ella y Kaito mientras que comenzaba a mirar el papel que tenia Kaito en sus manos .

`` !? ´´ Los ojos de Rias se abrieron también .

Ella volvio a mirar el papel en la mano de Kaito y de nuevo a la forma impresa en ella y luego volvio a mirar al de Kairo de nuevo .

Resulto ser que eran el mismo panfleto de papel .

Itachi solamente sonrio más al ver la reacción de su hermano pequeño . Todos los demás simplemente inclinaron la cabeza .

`` ¿¡ Q-Qué es esto !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando enojado .

`` ¿ Hm ? ¿ No has leido lo que estaba escrito en el papel ? Yo también voy a estar presente en el Dia de los Padres ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Tu eres un maestro de la escuela ! ¡ No puedes hacer eso ! ¿¡ Qué sucede con las clases que tu tienes que enseñar !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole enojado .

`` ¿ Qué sucede con eso ? Hay maestros suplentes . Ya he hablado con el director y él dice que no hay problema alguno , además ¿ qué quieres decir que no puedo hacer eso ? Yo soy tu hermano mayor y también el de Asia . Es el trabajo de los hermanos mayores observar como estudian en la escuela los hermanos menores ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Nii-san , ¿ acaso has empleado tu **Sharingan **con el director para que asi tus posibilidades de hacer eso sean posibles , verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole mientras que su cuerpo era envuelto por un aura negra .

`` ¿ Quién sabe ? ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Lo sabia ! ¡ No puedes emplear tus habilidades oculares para poder hacer eso , Nii-san ! ´´ dijo Kaito enojado mientras que señalaba a su hermano .

Mientras que los dos hermanos seguian con su disputa , todos los presentes tenian una gota de sudor en sus cabezas . Mientras tanto Sirzechs se reia mientras que disfrutaba de la escena .

`` Hahahahahaha . Nunca he visto a Itachi actuando así antes . Esto es nuevo . Tal vez deberia grabar esto ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

**( En el apartamento de Kaito ) **

`` Kanpai ~ ´´

* ¡ Clank ! * * ¡ Clank ! *

Itachi y Sirzechs actualmente estaban bebiendo cervezas utilizando jarras de cerveza . Kaito se encontraba ahora en la cocina para cocinar al grupo un poco de su comida . Grayfia trato de ayudar , pero Kaito dijo que ella era una invitada por lo que no deberia ayudarle . Pero lo raro es que Sirzechs parecia haber aliviado cuando Kaito rechazo la oferta de Grayfia para ayudarle a cocinar .

`` ¡ Uf ~ ! No disfrutaba de un poco de cerveza durante un largo de tiempo . De seguro que sabe mejor cuando se esta en grupo ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que disfrutaba de un poco de cerveza .

`` ... Tienes razón , me alegro de que mi hermana no este causando ningún problema ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ Rias ? De ninguna manera , Sirzechs-sama . Rias es una buena chica ... Sí , Rias es una chica maravillosa . Creo que es demasiada buena para Kaito como una cuestion de hecho ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro .

En la sala de estar del apartamento de Kaito , estaban Sirzechs sentado junto con Itachi . Ellos parecian estar disfrutando de tener sus conversaciones . Grayfia esta de pie al lado Sirzechs . Mientras que Rias y Asia estaba sentadas en el sofa .

* SNAP *

Kaito que esta en la cocina escucho lo que había dicho si hermano mayor y tenia una vena en la cabeza .

` Ese Nii-san ... De seguro ya esta borracho ... Eso es seguro ... ´ pensó Kaito enojado .

Después de la pelea en el salón del club . Itachi invito a Sirzechs a su apartamento ... Bueno mejor dicho el de Kaito . Invitó a Sirzechs alojandose en el apartamento por un dia , al menos y cenar alli .

Al principio , Sirzechs se quedó en silencio por un momento pensandolo , y luego recordo que Rias viva ahi .

`` Eso esta bien para mi ´´ dijo Sirzechs felizmente .

`` ¡ No , no ! ´´ dijo Rias resistiendose lindamente .

Tenía la cara completamente roja . Ella tiene miedo de lo que su hermano , que tambien es el Maou , diria .

`` Oh , si ... Sirzechs-sama , ella es ... ´´ dijo Itachi preguntandole a Sirzechs mientras que mueve los ojo hasta Grayfia que esta de pie junto a Sirzechs .

`` Sí , ella es Grayfia ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendole a su pregunta .

`` ... En realidad ella es mi esposa ´´ dijo Sirzechs añadiendo más información para todos .

`` ¿¡ Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh !? ´´

Todo el mundo excepto Rias dejó escapar jadeos . Kaito que acaba de salr de la cocina , mientras que en sus manos llevaba una bandeja de platos llenos de comida , él fue el que más se sorprendio . Kaito pone la comida hacía abajo mientras que mira a Grayfia .

* PINCH ~ *

Grayfia simplemente está allí en silencio y sin expresión alguna está pellizcando la mejilla del Maou-sama .

`` Yo soy la criada , Grayfia . Pido disculpas por mi señor por hablar tal afirmación sin sentido ´´ dijo Grayfia mientras que se mantenia firme pellizcando la mejilla de Sirzechs .

`` Dwele , dwele , Grayfia ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que sigue manteniendo su sonrisa pero teniendo los ojos llorosos , Grayfia seguia tranquila pero enojada .

Rias solo se cubrio la cara con las manos por la vergüenza de la escena entre los dos .

`` Sirzechs-sama , yo no sabia que usted estuviera casado . De seguro es un tipo con suerte . Para pider casarse con alguién tan hermosa ´´ dijo Itachi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Jejejejejejeje . Gracias ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrie timidamente .

Grayfia parecia molesta por la conversación . Ella pellizca de nuevo la mejilla de Sirzechs de nuevo .

`` G-Grayfia . Powr fawor . Dwele . Realemente dwele ´´ dijo Sirzechs sin seguir perdiendo la sonrisa .

**{ ... Ne Socio , me pregunto como se veria Rias Gremory si se viera como si ella usase el uniforme de sirvienta ... } **dijo Ddraig en la cabeza de Kaito , pero parecia que esa pregunta tuviera una trampa consigo .

**[ Buena pregunta , Ddraig ] **dijo Kurama siguiendole la corriente .

Cuando Kaito escucho las palabras de Ddraig y de Kurama en su cabeza , Kaito que estaba sentado al lado de su maestro comienza a imaginar a su amo mientras que llevaba el traje de sirvienta francesa .

`` ... ´´

Rias mira a Kaito y entrecierra los ojos . Sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco como ella sabe lo que Kaito estaba pensando .

* Pinch ~ *

`` ¡ Ay ! ¡ Ay ! ¡ Ay ! ¡ Ay ! ´´ dijo Kaito quejandose de dolor con los ojos llorosos .

`` No me imagines vestida con ese traje ´´ dijo Rias con la cara roja .

`` Wntendido , wntendido . Lo siwnto , lo siwnto ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose .

` ... Maldito seais , estupido dragon pervertido y tu también zorro orejón ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente madiciendo a los dos .

**{ Hahahahahahahahahaha . El gusto es nuestro , ¿ verdad Kurama ? Jajajajajaja } **dijo Ddraig mientras que se reia felizmente .

**[ Por supuesto . Jajajajajajaja ] **dijo Kurama que se reia también .

Kaito seguia con el ojo izquierdo en lagrimas mientras que se frotaba la mejilla herida . Mientras que mentalmente Ddraig y Kurama se seguian riendo .

`` ... Kai , ¿ por qué dejastes que Itachi-Niisama invitase a Onii-sama para que se quedase aqui ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole murmurandole .

`` Yo no tengo elección . Él es el Maou-sama y un amigo de Nii-san . No hay manera de que pueda decir que no ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a la pregunta de su amo .

`` Por Dios ... Esto es tan embarazoso y torpe ´´ dijo Rias mientras que hinchaba ligeramente las mejillas .

**( En la habitación de Kaito ) **

`` N-No puede ser ... ¿ no puedo dormir junto a Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole con un tono de tristeza .

Después de que la divertida fiesta hubiese terminado , era la hora de dormir .

Kaito actualmente lleva su atuendo para dormir que es una camiseta sin mangas de color morado oscuro y un pantalón negro .

Rias lleva un vestido de noche de color morada claro y Asia estaba junto con ella . Pero la suya es de color azules claros .

Sirzechs llevaba puesto un pijama de color gris .

Itachi y Grayfia no se habian cambiado de ropas de dormir todavía .

En frente de la habitación de Kaito , Rias se esta acercando hacía Sirzechs con una cara triste . Itachi , Asia y Grayfia están de pie a su lado .

`` Sirzechs-sama , ¿ seguro que no quiere descansar en mi habitación ? ´´ dijo Itachi preguntandole al Maou-sama .

`` Gracias por la oferta Itachi , pero yo queria hablar con él un poco , mientras que esta en la cama . Lo siento , Rias , pero solamente por esta noche prestame a Otsutsuki Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

` ... Ya veo ... El Maou-sama quiere dormir , mientras que quiere hablar conmigo . Eso explica un poco porque hay colocado un futón para invitados en mi habitación ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente

Kaito miró al suelo de su habitación . Ya hay un futón colocado en su habitación .

Rias que ha estado durmiendo con Kaito cada noche en su cama . Ella parece estar completamente triste de no poder dormir con Kaito .

Kaito entonces recordo algo que Akeno le dijo `` El grado de dependencia hacia usted de Buchou será cada vez mayor por el dia ´´ .

Rias incluso fue tan lejos al decir que ella tiene una enfermedad , que si ella no duerme con Kaito , ella morira .

Asia , que tambien dormia con Kaito , dijo que si ella no tiene a Kaito a su lado como siempre se pone triste y lo odia . Ella solia dormir bien en su habitación . Eso fue hasta que Rias se mudo al apartamento de Kaito .

Dormir con Kaito se había convertido en parte de su vida diaria .

` Hmmmm ... Eso me recuerda que hace poco que uno del Duo Perverito , Orito dijo , mientras que derramaba lagrimas ´ pensó Kaito recordando .

`` Puedo oler el aroma de Asia-chan desde Otsutsuki-kun . ¿ Cuál es el significado de esto ? ´´ dijo Orito .

` ... Nunca pensé que ha mejorado el olfato . Pero él lo utilizo de una manera extraña ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

` Desde que me dijeron que ha habido rumores extraños se extienden alrededor de la escuela ... ´ pensó Kaito .

Entonces Kaito simplemente sacudio la cabeza para porder sacudirse de los pensamientos en la cabeza .

`` Kai ... ´´ dijo Rias .

* ABRAZO *

El que de repente abrazo a Kaito fue Rias . Kaito se soronja levemente . Está avergonzado y presiono porque el hermano mayor de su maestro , el Maou-sama está de pie junto a él .

`` ¿ Puedes dormir en paz ? ¿ Estas bien conmigo no estando yo a tu lado ? Sin embargo yo no estoy . Solamente por no estar a mi lado ... ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono de tristeza .

`` ... Yo no estoy bien así ... Pero es solamente por hoy . Vamos a soportar esto juntos ´´ dijo Kaito .

Estaba intentando calmar la tristeza de Rias . Kaito abraza suavemente la espalda de su amo .

`` Ojou-sama , ahora vamos a volver a nuestra habitación . Estare allí en su habitación . Pues bien , Sirzechs-sama , buenas noches ´´ dijo Grayfia manteniendo su misma expresion

Entonces Rias empezo a retirarse del cuerpo de Kaito .

`` Lo se , Grayfia ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras que ponia una expresion de lamentarse de no poder estar con Kaito .

`` Ah , Umm , Kai-san , buenas noches . Yo también creo que es lamentable , pero esta noche voy a dormir en mi habitación ´´ dijo Asia mientras que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza .

Entonces Asia se dirigio hacía su habitación , manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro . Pero Kaito pudo fijarse de que era una sonrisa forzada .

`` E-Espera ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que agarra de repente la mano de Rias .

* CHU *

Rias abrio mucho los ojos cuando sintió algo caliente aterrizó suavemente en la frente . Eran los labios de Kaito . Él esta besando la frente de Rias . Sus labios luego dejaron su frente . Rias se sonrojaba por el beso repentino . Kaito muestra su amplia sonrisa a ella .

`` Espero que te haga sentir mejor ´´ dijo Kaito con esa amplia sonrisa .

Rias se sonroja aún más . Ella solamente asintio con la cabeza nerviosamente .

`` Auuu ... Kai-san ... ´´ dijo Asia que esta a punto de llorar al ver como besó a Rias .

`` No te preocupes , Asia , no me olvidado de ti . Ven aqui´´ dijo Kaito con una onda de su mano llamandola a `` Ven aqui ´´ .

Asia sonria feliz y se apresura hacía él .

* Chu *

Kaito besa la frente de Asia .

`` ¿ Te encuentras mejor , Asia ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Asia esta feliz y su rostro muestra una sonrisa real esta vez . También hay rubores en sus mejillas .

`` Muchas gracias , Kai-san . Con esto , deberia dormir tranquila esta noche ´´ dijo Asia con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Itachi y Sirzechs miran con una sonrisa en sus rostros por la escena . Grayfia simplemente permanecia en su expresion neutral . Con eso arreglado , todo el mundo está a la cama .

Los únicos que estaban presentes en la habitación eran Kaito y Sirzechs

`` Ahora , ¿ vamos a entrar en la habitación ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Sí . Después de usted , Maou-sama ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa de confianza .

Parecia que Kaito tenia más confianza después de haberles dado un beso a Rias y Asia .

Las luces estaban apagadas . Kaito esta acostado en su cama , mientras que Sirzechs esta metido en el interior de su futón . Kaito miró de lateral a Sirzechs y que parecia que estaba durmiendo .

`` ... Ano . Lo siento ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose con Sirzechs .

`` ¿ Hm ? ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole no entendiendo el porque de sus disculpas .

`` Por hacer que el Maou-sama duerma en el suelo ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a su pregunta .

`` Esta bien . Yo probablemente deberia agradecerle en su lugar ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Nadie en mi mundo me trata como un huesped normal . Cosas como estas no funcionan allí . Tu e Itachi son los primeris en tratarme como una persona normal . Tengo que admitir que me parece esto más reconfortante que cualquiera habitación comoda que me podian dar . Una oportunidad de ser normal ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ... Ya veo . Puedo entender perfectamente lo que quiere decir , en mi Villa todos me veian como una deidad por descender del Rikudo Sennin , pero eso acabo en cuando me converti en el Jinchuriki de Kurama , entonces me esforze para que me vieran como Kaito Otsutsuki ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole de como entendia las palabras de Sirzechs .

`` Ya veo . Cuando Rias estaba en el mundo terrenal , nunca fue tan alegre como ella lo es ahora ... Ella realmente disfruta vivir en el mundo de los humanos ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

` ¿ De verdad ? ´ pensó Kaito por un segundo .

`` ... Y también es gracias a ti que ella es feliz ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` No . Usted debe agradecerserlo a los demás . Asia y yo nos consideramos como unos nuevos miembros . Todavía hay un montón de cosas por las tenemos que aprender ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Otsutsuki Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs llamandolo .

`` ¿ Sí , Maou-sama ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Por favor , cuida de mi hermana , cuida de Rias ´´ dijo Sirzechs pidiendole un favor a Kaito .

Kaito se levantó y se sienta en su cama . La expresion de Kaito es grave .

`` ¡ Por supuesto ! ¡ En el nombre del Dragón Rojo Emperador , como un descediente del Rikudo Sennin y el peón de Rias Gremory-sama , voy a protegerla hasta el dia que me muera ! ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono serio y una mirada decidida .

`` Jajajajajaja . Tu no tienes que ser tan grave . Pero me siento aliviado al saber que puedo contar contigo . Gracias´´ dijo Sirzechs dadonles las gracias .

Sirzechs de repente se levantó y se snetó en su futón .

`` Oh , ¿ te importa si te llamo `` Kai-kun ´´ ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Por supuesto que no . ¡ Eso seria un honor ! ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Entonces , Kai-kun , ¿ podrias llamarme por mi nombre de pila también ? O bien , puedes llamarme `` Onii-chan ´´ si quieres ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa .

`` E-Eso seria un poco demasiado para alguién como yo ... P-Pero , ¿ podria llamarle Sirzechs en los momentos privados y Sirzechs-sama cuando estemos delante de los demás ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una sonrisa amarga y rascandose la mejilla .

`` Eso me parece bien ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Muchas gracias , Sirzechs ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Por cierto , he escuchado que conocistes Azazel ´´ dijo Sirzechs a Kaito .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` He escuchado que no te hizo nada a ti , ¿ pero te dijo algo ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntadonle a Kaito .

`` Bueno ... él me llamó allí para darme las gracias por haber detenido a Kokabiel . Eso es todo ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

`` Ya veo . No pensé que Azazel le agradeceria personalmente a alguién así , especialmente a un demonio ... ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` ... Sirzechs , me entere de que Azazel le gusta la investigación sobre los Sacred Gears ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Sí . Azazel tiene un gran interes en los Sacred Gears . Tu Boosted Gear no es una excepción . En realidad , lo mismo que tu , una persona que posee un Longinus se ha reunido junto a él ´´ dijo Sirzechs explicandole .

`` ... ¿ Con que proposito ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` No lo se . Pero , Azazel es el Gobernador de una organización con el poder de afectar el Cielo , el Inframundo y el mundo de los humanos . Si él usa eso , tendra una duración de una gran cantidad de digresión . Sin embargo a él no le gusta la guerra como a Kokabiel . Es por eso que los ángeles caidos fueron los primeros en retirarse de la gran guerra del pasado ´´ dijo Sirzechs explicandole .

`` Sí ... me entere de eso también ... Pero ¿ qué esta haciendo ? No puedo incluso predecir sus movimientos ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que ponia la mano en la barbilla . Estaba pensando en Azazel y en sus movimientos .

`` No te preocupes . Yo voy a garantizar tu seguridad . Por último , el dragón legendario y que es el descendiente del Rikudo Sennin y el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko vino al lado de los demonios , asi que tendre que darle un buen tratamiento . Y también a mi hermanita le importas mucho en ti . Puedo ver que ella esta muy feliz cuando estas cerca con ella . He escuchado de Grayfia que ella eligio para dar su primer beso a ti ´´ dijo Sirzechs hablando con un tono agradable .

Entonces en ese momento el rostro de Kaito se enrojecio completamente después de escuchar esas palabras .

`` SSSSS-Sobre eso ... ´´ dijo Kaito completamente nervioso por eso y moviendo las manos en defensa .

`` Jajajajaja . No te preocupes por eso . Yo estare animando a ustedes dos en secreto . Junto con Grayfia ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

` ¿¡ J-Junto con Grayfia-san !? ¿¡ De verdad !? ´ pensó Kaito sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras .

`` Kai-kun , ¿ puedo preguntarte algunas cosas ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

`` ¿ Quién te dio ese **Sharingan **de tu ojo derecho ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Ah , fue mi otro hermano , era amigo de Itachi-Niisan y un gran ninja de nuestra Villa que , al igual que Nii-san , me enseño muchas cosas , Shisui-Niisan , ese fue mi otro hermano ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa al recordar a su otro hermano

`` Kai-kun , mi otra pregunta , ¿ es cierto lo del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos del que se rumorean ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

Kaito solamente sonrio por su pregunta se dio la vuelta poniendo su cara contra la pared y Kaito empezó a levantarse la camisa revelando la espalda de Kaito a Sirzechs y al mismo tiempo estaba revelando el legendario Grimorio de los Seis Caminos , al que parecia ser uno de los legados del Rikudo Sennin .

`` Nunca pense que esos rumores fuesen verdad ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que seguia observando el Grimorio , pero entonces se fijo en algo que estaba debajo del Grimorio unos rectangulos de color purpura que se cruzan paralelamente entre si .

`` Kai-kun , ¿ qué son estos rectangulos de colores purpuras que tienes ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Es un sello . Para poder suprimir un poco de mi poder . Sin la ayuda de Asia este sello podria hacerme un poco de daño ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole a Sirzechs , mientras que se colocaba bien de nuevo .

`` ¿ Para qué ? ¿ Tienes dificultada para pider controlar tus poderes ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` N-No ... no realmente ... Una de las razones es que yo trato de no llamar demasiado la atención . Pero puedo ver que en realidad no es trabajo facil . La razón de estos sellos ... Yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso ... Yo siento ... Digamos que trato de mantenerme a raya ... ciertos poderes que se mezclaron ... creando a un monstruo´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono temeroso y diciendo una última parte en voz baja .

Si alguién se fija un poco mejor de cerca lo suficiente , se puede ver que Kaito esta temblando ligeramente , mientras que la mano izquierda estaba agarrando la parte superior del brazo derecho con fuerza . Sirzechs se fijo en eso . Él podia ver que hay miedo en los ojos de Kaito .

` ¿ Para mantener a raya ? ¿ Qué quiere decir él con eso ? Hay algo que este muchacho está ocultando ... algo que le asusta mucho ... ¿ podria ser su bijuu interno ? ... No controlo bien ese poder durante el Rating Game ... entonces , ¿ qué es ? ´ pensó Kaito por un momento . Esta preocupado por Kaito .

`` Lo siento . No deberia haber empujado a mi suerte ´´ dijo Sirzechs pidiendole perdon a Kaito .

`` N-No . Yo soy el que tiene que pedir perdon , Sirzechs´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa forzada .

`` Vamos a dormir por el momento . Tu tienes escuela mañana ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que volvia acostarse en el futón .

`` S-Sí . Buenas noches , Sirzechs ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se acostaba .

`` ... Buenas noches , Kai-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

**( En la academia Kuoh ) **

Kaito estaba sentado en su asiento y mirando por la ventana en este momento . Temprano por la mañana , Rias había decidido tomar tanto a su hermano mayor y a Grayfia visitando la academia Kuoh , ates de que comenzase el Dia de los Padres . Itachi se encuentra todavía en el apartamento tratando de encontrar los mejores trajes para poder usar para esta ocasión .

`` ¡ Mira , mira ! ¡ Los pechos de de esta chica son tan grandes ! ´´ dijo Tulio con una sonrisa pervertida .

`` ¡ Oh ! ¡ Yo quiero tocarlos ! Hey Kai , puedes echar un vistazo a el libro si quieres . Solamente tienes que besar mis pies y yo te dejare que lo veas durante unos segundos´´ dijo Usui hablando con un tono de arrogancia .

El Duo Pervertido estan actualmente reunidos en el asiento de Kaito . Ambos tienen revistas sucias en su mano .

`` ¿ Por qué ustedes dos panda de pervertidos siempre teneis que hablar siempre de lo mismo ? ¡ Además no deberiais traer ese tipo de revistas a la academia ! ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono enojado .

`` ¡ No seas así , Kai ! Solamente estamos reuniendo en tu asiento , porque hay una mayor probabilidad de que una chica llegue a ti ´´ dijo Usui con un tono como si fuera gran cosa .

`` ... ¿ Así que basicamente estais usandome a mi como un cebo para las chicas ? Ustedes dos realmente merecen el titulo de Duo Pervertido . Son de lo peor ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono firme .

* BAM BAM *

`` Oucchhhhhhh ´´

`` ¡ Arghhhhhh ! ¡¿ Quién hizo eso ?! ´´

Orito y Usui estaban derramando lagrimas de dolor como algo duro los golpeo en la cabeza . El Duo Pervertido se volvieron para ver a dos niñas que ambas estaban sosteniendo un shinai .

Eran Murayama y Katase .

`` ¿¡ Por qué no ustedes dos no dejan en paz a Otsutsuki-kun !? ´´ dijo Murayama hablando con un tono enojado .

`` ¡ Sí ! ¡ Ustedes dos han causado suficientes problemas ! ¡ Dejadlo en paz ! ´´ dijo Katase con enojo .

`` ¡ Mierda ! ¡ Son las chicas de kendo ! ¡ Corre ! ´´ dijo Orito .

Ambos pervertidos se retiraron saliendo corriendo de la sala de clases .

`` Haih ... Gracias , Murayama-san , Katase-san ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que soltaba un suspiro y les dio las gracias a las dos chicas de Kendo con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Esta bien , Otsuts- ´´ dijo Katase

`` `` Kai ´´ está muy bien . Mis amigos siempre me llaman Kai ´´ dijo Kaito interrumpiendo a Katase .

`` !? ´´ Por razones desconocidas , Murayama y Katase se sonrojan cuando Kaito dijo eso .

`` ¿ E-Entonces ... esta bien Kai-kun ? ´´ dijo Murayama preguntando nerviosamente .

`` ¿ Hmm ? Claro , ¿ por qué no ? ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Entonces la expresion facial de las dos niñas simplemente se alegraron en un instante .

```` ¡ Gracias ! ´´´´ dijeron ambas .

Antes de que Kaito pudiera decir algo , las dos se alejan de su asiento .

` ... Eso fue extraño ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Entonces Xenovia se pudo de pie y camina hacía su asiento .

`` Kai ´´ dijo Xenovia llamandolo .

`` ¿ Sí ? ´´ dio Kaito preguntandole .

`` ... Te pido disculpas por lo que dije y lo que pasó la última vez ´´ dijo Xenovia disculpandose .

`` Oh . En aquella ocasión ... Esta bien . Pero no digas eso en frente a todos de nuevo ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Sí estoy de acuerdo ... ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Bueno - ´´ dijo Kaito

`` Es por eso que debemos usar esto y practicar primero ´´ dijo Xenovia interrumpiendo a Kaito y sacó ... `` protección ´´ de la nada .

` Deberia haber descubierto esto va a suceder ... ´ pensó Kaito mientras que se palmeaba el rostro después de ver lo que sacó .

`` Xenovia-san , ¿ qué es eso ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole inocentemente mientras que camina hacía Xenovia .

`` Oh . Asia , puedes usar unos de estos también ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que le entregaba uno a Asia .

`` ¿ Gracias ? ´´ dijo Asia no entendiendo lo que era lo que le entregaba Xenovia .

Kaito entra en panico cuando vio que Xenovia le daba una de las `` protecciones ´´ en la mano de Asia .

`` Ohe , ohe . No le des esa a ella , Xenovia ´´ dijo Kaito tratando de evitarlo .

`` ? ´´

Una gran cantidad de signos de interrogación se salga de la cabeza de Asia .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Kiryuu preguntando mientras que se unia a la conversación .

`` Kiryuu-san , ¿ sabes lo qué es esto ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole mientras que le enseña la `` protección ´´ en la mano .

`` Oh ~ Esto es * susurro * para hacer * susurro * sabes * susurro * ´´ dijo Kiryuu en el oido a Asia .

`` ! Hau ! ´´ Entonces la cara de Asia se pone completamente roja de inmediato , después de terminar de escuchar la explicación de Kiryu .

`` ¿ Por qué ? ... ¿ Por qué siempre estas cosas acaban ocurriendo en el momento equivocado ? ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se desplomaba sobre su escritorio .

Kaito simplemente se rindió . Xenovia simplemente se baja a si misma al nivel de Kaito .

`` Asi Kai , sobre nuestra primera sesion - ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que volvia alzar la `` protección ´´

`` ¡ Por favor , dame un descanso ~ ! ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que salia corriendo de la sala de clase de inmediato a una gran velocidad , dejando polvo detrás de él .

`` ... De seguro que es rápido ´´ dijo Kiryuu parece estar sorprendida de lo rapido que se escapa su compañero de clase .

**( En alguna zona de la academia Kuoh ) **

Kaito estaba caminando sobre el terreno de la escuela después de que él saliese corriendo de su salón de clases .

`` ... Hey , Ddraig dada nuestra situación actual , ¿ con qué frecuencia vamos ha poder didfrutr de nuestra paz ahora ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Ddraig .

**{ Hm ... De lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora , el 40 % de las posibilidades de conseguir la paz } **dijo Ddraig en su mente .

`` Eso está mal eh ... ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo .

`` ... Espero que `` ellos ´´ no vengan hasta aqui para poder capturarme a mi ´´ dijo Kaito .

**[ ... No . No creo que se tomen las molestias de venir hasta el mundo humano para poder capturarnos , pro si fuese el caso , ¿ qué harias , Kaito ? ] **dijo Kurama preguntandole .

`` Es obvio , alejarme de la ciudad tanto como puedo , a una zona apartada y enfrentarlos hay ... y luego espero que no vuelvan a mezclarse esos poderes ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono triste .

**{ No te preocupes , Socio . Vamos a encontrar una manera de detener a `` ellos ´´ y también a los otros algún dia ... } **dijo Ddraig en su mente .

`` Oh , Kai ´´ dijo una voz .

Kaito detiene sus movimientos cuando escuchó esa voz que lo llamaba .

`` Oh , Buchou , Akeno-san , Kaichou y Fuku-Kaichou ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que arcaba ligeramente la cabeza cuando vio a Rias y Akeno estando de pie junto a Souna y Tsubaki .

`` ¿ Ha pasado algo ? ¿ Por qué estás aqui ? ´´ dijo Rias pregutandole .

`` N-Nada . Solamente estoy caminando para poder conseguir un poco de aire fresco . Eso es todo ´´ dijo Kaito haciendo una sonrisa forzada y mintiendo .

`` Otsutsuki Kaito-kun , me entere de Rias que ustedes dos se reunieron con Azazel y también el Dragon Emperador Blanco ´´ dijo Souna .

`` S-Sí . Azazel me dio las gracias por haber detenido a Kokabiel , mientras que Vali acaba de llegar aqui para una charla ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole .

`` ¿ Para agradecerte a ti ? ¿ Y para una charla ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole mientras que levanta una ceja .

`` No sabemos porque , pero parece estar bajo el mando de los angeles caidos y no podemos actuar sin pensar ´´ dijo Rias mientras que miraba a su mejor amiga .

`` No ... yo puedo decir por la mirada que Azazel apenas puede controlar a Vali . Solamente por la forma en que actua cuando estuvo aquí ... Puedo ver que él realmente quiere pelear conmigo ´´ dijo Kaito estrechando su ojo izquierdo cuando dijo eso .

Kaito empezó a recordar de todo lo que ocurrio ese dia , lo que había sucedido con el Dragon Emperador Blanco , como actuaba , su rostro . Todo . Kaito sabía que había algo que tenía Vali que no le gustaba .

`` Esperemos que no haga nada en el terreno de la academia ´´ dijo Souna hablando con un tono serio .

Kaito asintió con la cabeza lentamente y estuvo de acuerdo con eso .

`` ... Pero , tenemos bastantes de nuestros propios problemas ya ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono serio .

`` Sí , de verdad ´´ dijo Souna estando de acuerdo .

`` Entonces , adios ´´ dijo Souna despidiendose .

`` Sí . Adios ´´ dijo Rias .

Los rostros de Rias y Souna tiene una expresión de preocupación . Souna luego se aleja del grupo y Tsubaki la siguió .

`` ... ¿ Esto tiene algo que ver con el Dia de los Padres ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole mientras que se acerca y mira a Akeno .

`` Sí . Estan extremadamente preocupadas por eso ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Puedo entender porque Buchou está preocupada , ¿ pero Kaichou también ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandose a si mismo .

`` !? ´´

Kaito detuvo sus pensamientos cuando sintió que algo estaba envolviendose alrededor de su mano .

Era Akeno . Actualmente está envolviendo su mano alrededor de la de Kaito . Poco a poco se acerca hacía él .

`` ¿ A-Akeno-san ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole algo nervioso y sonrojandose .

`` Ufufufufufufu . No puedo esperar hasta el fin de semana . Voy a tener mi primera cita con Kai-kun ... Solamente pensando en pasar el tiempo con Kai-kun hace que mi cuerpo entre en calor ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que empujaba su pecho sobre su brazo .

Las acciones de Akeno hacen que Kaito se ruborizasen en gran medida .

`` Akeno ´´ dijo Rias con un tono estricto y una cara estricta .

`` Ara ara . Ufufufufufufufu ´´ Akeno se estaba riendo .

`` ... Por dios , yo realmente no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti´´ dijo Rias .

**( En el aula de segundo año ) **

El Dia de los Padres ha comenzado . Los padres de los compañeros de clase de Kaito siguen entrando en la clase . Eso también incluiria a Itachi . Parece que él trajo una camara de video que se utiliza para registrar el trabajo de Kaito en la escuela .

Actualmente estan teniendo una clase de Inglés . El profesor de sexo masculino ha distribuido una arcilla rectangular en todos y cada uno de las mesas de la clase . Arcilla moldeable , para ser más especifico .

`` Para la clase de Ingles de hoy , pueden hacer lo que quieras con la arcilla moldeada en su escritorio . Pueden hacer animales , personas , casas y cualquier cosa . Basicamente solamente darle forma exactamente lo que está en vuestra mente . Esa es una manera de comunicarse en Ingles ´´ dijo el profesor a todos .

Kaito mira la arcilla moldeable rectangular en su escritorio con una expresion de duda .

`` ... Exactamente lo que esta en mi mente , ¿ eh ? . Pero no hay nada que yo pueda imaginar ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo .

`` Asia mira a la camara ´´ dijo una voz familiar para Kaito y Asia .

Kaito se dio la vuelta y escucho una voz familiar . El entrecierra el ojo izquierdo cuando vio quien era la persona de esa voz . Era su hermano mayor , Itachi .

`` Hola Kaito , sonrie a la camara ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro .

`` ... ´´ Kaito no dijo nada .

Kaito simplemente se palmeo la cara al presenciar la aciión de su hermano mayor . Asia solamente dio una sonrisa timida en la camra de video .

` Mierda . Todo el mundo está haciendo sus cosas , menos yo . Pero , ¿ qué puedo hacer ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente . Kaito no podia pensar en nada ahora .

**{ ¿ Te sientes atrapado , Socio ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole en su mente

` Si . Un poco . No se lo que debo hacer ´ pensó Kaito respondiendo a la pregunta .

**{ Cierra tu ojo izquierdo . Concentrate . Solamente tienes que mover las manos de forma natural cuando la imagen parece en tu cabeza } **dijo Ddraig en su cbeza ayudando a Kaito .

` ... Muy bien . Voy a darle una oportunidad ´ pensó Kaito .

* SniiiiiiiiHaahhhhhhhh ~~~~ *

Kaito respiró hondo y exhale lentamente . Kaito cierra el ojo izquierdo y trata de concentrarse . Después de cada paso que le dice Ddraig .

**{ Mueve las manos cuando las imagenes aparecen en tu cabeza } **dijo Ddraig ayudandole a concentrarle .

`` ... ´´

De repente una imagen viene a la mente de Kaito . Una idea de lo que puede formar .

`` Kai ~ ´´

Fue Rias que le sonreia . Ella lo estaba diciendo en voz alta para él con un tono seductor . Y ... ella estaba desnuda .

Kaito podia verlo claramente . Sus pechos . Su cintura . Sus caderas . Sus muslos . Él puede verlo claramente .

`` Pero que- ´´ dijo Kaito en voz alta .

Kaito estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver en su mente ... A Rias desnuda en su cabeza . Kaito tenia un gran rubor que lo demostraba todo .

**{ ¡ Pffft ! ¡ Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Socio , deberias haber visto tu cara ! ¡ Jajajajajajajaja ! ¡ Eso no tenia precio ! ¡ Hahahahahahaha ! } **dijo Ddraig mientras que se reia de Kaito .

**[ ¡ Jajajajajajajajajaja ! Muy buena Ddraig ] **dijo Kurama uniendose a la broma .

` Maldito seais los dos ... ´ pensó Kaito enojado con ellos .

`` O-Otsutsuki-kun ... ´´ dijo el profesor .

Kaito miró hacía arriba para ver a su maestro sacudiendose fuertemente . Él parece estar apuntando a Kaito . Más bien , él esta señalando a la plastilina de Kaito . El maestro tiene una expresion atonita .

Kaito mirá hacía abajo a su mesa y allí estaba , una magnifica estatua de Rias Gremory presente .

`` ¡ Oh ! ´´

Hay una alegria emocionada en la clase . Más como , todos están mirando a Kaito , dejaron escapar un suspiró de admiración .

`` ¡ Oh ! ´´

`` ¿ YYY-Yo he hecho esto ... ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandose a si mismo mientras que inclina ligeramente la cabeza y miraba a la mini-Rias .

`` M-Maravilloso ... Otsutsuki-kun . Y pensar que tu has tenido ese tipo de talento ... Esta clase fue una decisión correcta después de todo . Una vez más tuve la oportunidad de extraer la capacidad oculta de un estudiante ... ´´ dijo el profesor de Ingles mientras que sus ojos estan empapados de lagrimas .

`` ¿ EE-Es Rias-senpai ? ¡ Mierda ! ¡ Como pensaba , Otsutsuki-kun maldito ! ¡ Con senpai ... ! ´´

`` ¡ Se ve exactamente como ella ! ¡ Es tan hermosa ! ´´

Las niñas fueron completamente asombradas por el trabajo de Kaito , mientras que los chicos le madecian .

De repente , Kaito pudo escuchar gritos cerca también , pero el momento en que alguién en la clase dijo que `` 5000 ´´ , la clase comenzo a proponer .

`` ¡ No , 6000 ! ´´

`` ¡ Voy a pagar 7000 ! ¡ Voy a ser un crack con el cuerpo de Gremory-senpai ! ´´

`` ¡ No bromes conmigo ! ¡ Lo compro ! ¡ Esta noche ella me hara compañia ! ¡ 8000 ! ´´

La clase de Ingles , utiliza la arcilla para moldear hizo un cambio total , se transformo en una casa de subastas por la estatua de Rias Gremory que Kaito hizo .

Sin embargo , es en su mayoria los chicos quienes querian comprar la estatua .

`` ¡ No ! ¡ No podeis ! Kai-kun debe dar su obra a Rias-Oneesama ! ¡ Solamente ella tiene el derecho a tener la figura ! ´´ grito una chica .

Kaito se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que era Murayama , quien lo dijo en voz alta .

`` Hmmm ... Tal vez le de esto a Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que pensaba en ello mientras que miraba la figura .

**( En el tiempo de descanso ) **

`` Esta bien hecho ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que tocaba la estatua bien hecha de plastilina durante la clase .

Al final , Kaito decidio que no iba a vender la estatua a sus compañeros de clase . Kaito optó por seguir la idea de Murayama y darserla a su amo .

Fue por coincidencia cuando Kaito y Asia fueran a comprar aldo de beber , que se encontraron con Rias y Akeno delante de la maquina expendedora .

`` Ara ara , como se esperaba de Kai-kun que ve y toca el cuerpo de Buchou todos los dias ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo sorprendida por la calidad de la estatua .

`` ¡ N-No ! ¡ No toqué el cuerpo de Buchou todos los dias ! ¡ Lo juró ! ´´ dijo Kaito levantando sus manos agitandolas . Negando la declaración hecha por Akeno .

`` ¿ Harias una para mi así la proxima vez ? Si deseas reproducir mi cuerpo voy a quitarme la ropa . Tu me puedes tocar ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa sensual .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ¿¡ E-En serio !? ´´ dijo Kaito sonrojado al escuchar esa declaración audaz que viene de Akeno .

**{ Hohohohohohoho ~ Eso seria genial } **dijo Ddraig hablando para todos con un tono lascivo .

`` ¡ No , no puedes ! ´´

`` ¡ No , no puedes ! ´´

Tanto Rias y Asia rechazaron la oferta hecha por Akeno de inmediato .

**{ Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu } **Ddraig parecia decepcionado .

`` Por cierto , Buchou . ¿ Sirzechs-sama no ha venido ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su maestro .

En la pregunta de Kaito , Rias pone una mano en la frente y dejó escapar un suspiró .

`` Si , llegó junto con mi padre ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

` ... Asi que su padre también ha llegado , ¿ eh ? ¿ Qué tipo de visita a la clase habra recibido ? Tengo curiosidad . ¿ Habra sido como el mío ? ´ pensó Kaito en el escenario en los casos de Rias .

`` ¿¡ Una sesión de fotos de la chica mágica !? ´´

`` ¡ Como exmiembro del Club de Fotografia , tengo que grabar todos los detalles a traves de mis lentes ! ´´

Kaito , Rias , Asia y Akeno todos parecen ver a un grupo de estudiantes masculinos corriendo hacía el gimnasio .

`` ¿ Una chica mágica ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que levantaba una ceja .

`` ¡ No puede ser ! ´´ dijo Rias mientras que abria mucho los ojos .

`` Ara ara . Ufufufufu ´´

Parece que solamente Rias y Akeno saben quién es . Akeno parece estar disfrutando .

**( En el gimnasio ) **

* Kacha * * Kacha * * Kacha * * Kacha * * Kacha * * Kacha *

Había una gran cantidad de flashes dentro y fuera , los estudiantes masculinos tenian camaras que estaban fotografiando algo en la esquina del pasillo .

`` ¡ Uno más , por favor ! ´´

`` ¿ PP-Podrias usted por favor mirar aqui ? ´´

Como Kaito , Rias , Asia y Akeno entra en el gimnasio , Kaio esta confundido por el escenario .

En el escenario , hay una hermosa chica con el pelo largo negro atado en una cola de caballo individuales , tiene ojos violetas y tiene un cuerpo de niña , aunque con grandes pechos .

Ella sostiene una varita mágica larga y una especie de uniforme que era de color rosa . Pero su camisa solamente cubre hasta la mitad de sus cuerpo , dejando su ombligo visible . Su falda tambien es tan corta que sus bragas intermitente están siendo expuestos .

`` ¿ Qué es eso ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` Eso es un cosplay de la Magic Girl Via Spiral Seven Alternative ... ´´ dijo Rias con una expresion de `` me rindo ´´

`` ¿ Cómo sabes este tipo de cosas , Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole mientras que la miraba .

`` B-Bueno ... ´´ dijo Rias intentandole explicandole con una gota de sudor e su cabeza .

`` ¡ Hey , hey ! ¿¡ Qué creeis que estais haciendo !? ¡ Estais en la escuela ! ´´ dijo una voz masculina .

Era el Secretario del Consejo Estudiantil , Saji que de repente llegó al escenario y bloqueo a la chica cosplay .

Las chicas parecian ser miembros del consejo estudiantil , asi que vienen siguienda a Saji hacía la escena fotografica .

`` ¡ Hey , hey , dispersaos dispersaos ! ¡ Hoy es el dia para las visitas de las clases para el publico ! ¡ No hagas un escandalo en este tipo de lugar ! ´´ dijo Saji .

El grande publico ya estaba desapareciendo . Los hombres jovenes con las camaras fotograficas tambien se iban a regaladientes debido a Saji los echaba .

Las personas restantes en el gimnasio eran el grupo de Kaito y el grupo de Saji y la chica cosplay .

`` Tu también , por favor , no uses este tipo de trajes . ¿ Usted es un padre ? Incluso si ese es el caso , usted sabe que hay un codigo de vestimenta de acuerdo al lugar . Esto es problematico ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Eh , pero esta es mi uniforme ~ ´´ dijo la chica cosplay mientras que hacia poses lindos no prestando ateción a Saji .

* Sniff , Sniff *

`` !? ´´

Kaito abrio su ojo izquierdo cuando olio el olor proveniente de la chica cosplay .

` N-No puede ser ... ´ pensó Kaito

Parece que Kaito descubrio quien es esta chica cosplay . * ABIERTO *

La puerta del gimnasio era de repente por la fuerza .

`` Saji , ¿ qué esta pasando aquí ? ´´ dijo Souna con un tono estricto .

`` Oh Kaichou , yo estaba solamente - ´´ dijo Saji intentando explicar a su amo .

`` ¡ Souna-chan ! Te econtre ~~~~ ´´ dijo la chica cosplay .

`` !? ´´

Después de encontrar a Kaichou , la chica cosplat felizmente salta desde el escenario y correr hacía Souna . Souna parece estar sorprendida al ver a la chic cosplay .

` Parece que estoy en lo cierto ... ´ pensó Kaito .

Kaito podia decir de inmediato que su hipotesis era la correcta solamente por ver la reacción de Souna . La reacción es igual cuando Rias vio a Sirzechs y cuando Kaito vio a Itachi .

`` Souna-chan , ¿ qué pasa ? Estas completamente sonrojada . Tu finalmente te has reencontrado con tu Onee-sama . ¡ Creo que deberias estar mucho más feliz ! No me importaria que nos acariciasemos y tener un poco de yuri-yuri donde dices `` Onee-sama ´´ y yo `` Sou-tan ´´ ¿ sabes ? ´´ dijo la chica cosplay con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ... ´´

Souna que es estricta en la mayoria de las veces se deja caer a sudar hasta la mejilla . Ella está nerviosa .

`` Asi que ella realmente es la Onee-sama de Kaichou , ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientra que miraba a las hermanas .

```Es Serafall Leviathan-sama ´´ dijo Rias a su lado .

`` ¿¡ Ella es una de los Yondai Maou-sama !? ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido mientras que miraba a su amo y luego a la hermana mayor de Souna .

`` Estas realmente feliz de ver a tu Onee-sama de nuevo , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Serafall hablando con un tono muy feliz .

`` ... ´´

Serafall seguia charlando alegremente con su hermana menor . A pesar de que se trata de una conversación unilateral .

`` Serafall-sama , ha pasado un tiempo ´´ dijo Rias saludando como ella camino hacía ella .

`` Ah , Rias-chan . Ha pasado mucho tiempo . ¿ Tu lo has estado bien ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntandole .

`` He estado bien . Gracias . ¿ Has venido para el Dia de los Padres ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ¡ Sí ! . Souna-chan es realmente cruel . Ella no me dijo ni una sola palabra ¡ Caray estaba devastada ! ¡ Estaba tan enojada que iba a atacar el Cielo ! ´´ dijo Serafall como agarra sus varitas con las dos manos y la levanta hacía el cielo .

`` ... No puedo distinguir si ella está hablando en serio o simplemente bromeando ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando para si mismo .

**{ Kukukukukukukuku . Si ella ataca el cielo me gustaria ser testigo de primera mano } **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

**[ Yo también ] **dijo Kurama teniendo la misma opinión que Ddraig .

`` ? ´´

Serafall entonces mira quien esta detrás de Rias y ampliado sus ojos por la sorpresa y el interes , al ver al chico de pelo castaño . Luego apunta a Kaito con su dedo indice

`` Rias-chan , ¿ ese es el chico con el Dragon Emperador Rojo , Ddraig del que he escuchado hablar ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntandole .

`` Sí . Kai ven y presentate ´´ dijo Rias llamando a su siervo .

`` Muchos gusto , yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki . Yo soy el Peón de Rias Gremory-sama . Es un honor conocerla , Leviathan-sama ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que inclina la cabeza y la saluda .

`` Encantado de conocerte . Yo soy la Maou Serafall Leviathan . Llamame Levia-tan ´´ dijo Serafall mientras que giraba de lado , ella hace un signo de la paz y saca la lengua mientras que sonreia de una manera linda .

`` H-Hai ... ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo mientras que tenia una gota de sudor en la parte superior de la cabeza . Kaito no podia creer que el actual Leviathan fuese así .

`` Onee-sama , yo estoy al cargo del Consejo de Estudiantes aquí . Incluso si usted es mi familia , ese tipo de comportamiento y vestimenta es completamente inaceptable ´´ dijo Souna hablando con un tono estricto .

`` ¡ Pero no puedes decir eso , Souna-chan ! Si eso es lo que piensas , ¡ entonces tu Onee-sama estara muy triste ! Tu sabes que tu Onee-sama le gusta la Magic Girl , ¿ no ? ¡ Usare mi bastón brillante y acabare con todos los ángeles y los ángeles caidos ! ´´ dijo Serafall hablando al principio con un tono triste pero recupero su tono normal .

`` Onee-sama , por favor comportate bien . Sus pequeños destellos podrian destruir un pequeño pais en un segundo´´ dijo Souna hablando con su tono estricto .

Kaito mira a Rias por un tiempo después de presenciar como las hermanas se comunican entre si .

`` Buchou , ¿ usted ha conocido a Kaichou desde hace mucho tiempo ? En aquel entonces cuando llegó Kokabiel , ¿ por qué Kaichou no llamó a su Onee-sama ? No es porque Leviathan-sama y Kaichoy no se lleven bien la una con la otra ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su amo .

`` Bueno ... ´´ dijo Rias intentando no sabiendo como responder .

`` Eso es correcto , Kai-kun . Serafall-sama quiere a su hermana pequeña , Souna-Kaichou , tanto que llamarla solamente causaria problemas ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendo por Rias .

`` Ella es tan protectora , ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que mira a las dos hermanas .

El rostro de Souna también estaba completamente rojo . Era como mirar a su hermana mayor , su discurso y su conducta , se sentia completamente avergonzada . Al darse cuenta de que Serafall lo miró a la cara de preocupación de Kaichou .

`` Souna-chan , ¿ qué pasa ? Tu cara esta completamente roja , ¿ sabes ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntandole mientras que se movia alrededor de Souna controlando su epxresión facial desde un ángulo diferente . Souna simplemente se quedo ahi temblando .

`` ¡ Uuuh , no puedo soportarlo más ! ´´ dijo Souna mientras que perdia su expresión serena y tranquila y tenia sus ojos humedos y huyendo de aquel lugar .

`` ¡ Espera ! ¡ Espera , Souna-chan ! ¿ A donde vas dejando a tu Onee-chan atrás ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntandole y corrio detrás de ella .

`` ¡ Por favor , no me sigas ! ´´ dijo Souna .

`` ¡ Nooooooo ! ¡ No abandones a tu Onee-chaaaaaaaan ! ¡ So-taaaaaaaan ! ´´dijo Serafall mientas que la seguia .

`` ¡ Te he pedido muchas veces que no agregues `` tan ´´ ! ´´ gritó Souna avergonzada por eso .

`` ¡ No Sou-tan , no me abandones ~ ! ´´ dijo Serafall hablando con un tono triste .

`` ¡ Quitate esa ropa ! ´´ grito Souna avergonzada .

`` Creo que mejor me voy y la espalda Kaichou para arriba´´ dijo Saji dispuesto a seguirla .

`` Sí . Es bueno verte , Saji . Buena suerte ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Haih ... Odio decir esto , pero los actuales Yondai Maou todas son así ´´ dijo Rias mientras pone su mano frente como si ella teniendo un dolor de cabeza .

`` Jajajajajajaja ... me lo imagino después de preseciar las actitudes de Sirzechs-sama y Leviathan-sama ´´ dijo Kaito haciendo una sonrisa forzada .

`` Oh , Kaito ´´ dijo una voz masculina llamandolo .

`` Nii-san ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se fijaba que era su hermano mayor , era Itachi y no estaba solo .

`` Oh . Rias . Tu estabas aquí también ´´ dijo otra voz masculina .

Era un hombre de mediana edad tenia un pelo largo rojo carmesi que estaba atado con una cola de caballo con una diadema negra . Tienes unas brillantes ojos azules . Él también tiene una barba corta y roja .

`` Otou-sama ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida .

Kaito y Asia ven al hombre de mediana edad con los ojos muy abiertos .

` Oh , no ... Así que así es como el padre de Buchou parece ... Espero que no me mate ... ´ pensó Kaito preocupado ante la presencia del padre de Rias .

A medida que el grupo caminaba más hacía el padre de Rias , el hombre puso sus ojos en Kaito .

`` ¿ Eres Otsutsuki Kaito ? Yo soy el padre de Rias . Gracias por cuidar de Rias ´´ dijo el padre presentandose a Kaito .

`` H-Hola Gremory-sama . Soy Kaito Otsutsuki . El peón de Rias Gremory-sama ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que inclina la cabeza hacía abajo .

`` Me encontre con el señor Gremory-san por el pasillo . Solamente estabamos teniendo una conversación desde que nos veiamos mientras que caminabamos alrededor de la escuela . De todos modos , es agotador tener que hablar aqui . ¿ Por qué no viene a cenar a nuestro hogar y seguimos hablando allí ? ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que invitaba al señor Gremory .

`` Oh , eso seria excelente ´´ dijo el padre de Rias con una sonrisa aceptando la oferta de Kaito .

```` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´´´

Tanto Kaito y Rias se sorprendieron después de escuchar la conversación entre adultos .

`` Entonces , nos dirigiremos de vuelta a casa primero , Kaito . Nos vemos después de la escuela . Por cierto , Gremory-san , ¿ que le gustaria beber ? ´´ dijo Itachi preguntandole .

`` Jajajajajaja . Bueno ´´ dijo el señor Gremory mientras que se reia un poco .

Con eso , Itachi y el padre de Rias se habian ido .

`` Jajajajajaja . Que espectaculo . Parece que vamos a tener una cena con Otou-ue esta noche ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que caminaba hacía el pequeño grupo .

`` Onii-sama ... Haihhh ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras que soltaba un suspiro

**( En el apartamento de Kaito ) **

Todo el mundo está sentado en la sala de estar .

`` Oh . Esto es esplendido ´´

`` Se ve delicioso ´´

El padre de Rias y Sirzechs miran la comida delante de ellos felizmente .

`` Espero que a todos les guste . Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que salia de la cocina .

Mientras que Kaito salia de la cocina tenia otro plato en sus manos . Kaito al mismo tiempo llevaba puesto un delantal blanco .

``Oh . Esto huele muy bien ´´ dijo el padre de Rias mientras que miraba el plato que Kaito traia e incorporaba a la mesa .

`` Bueno , entonces , ¿ por qué no empezamos con un brindis ? ´´ dijo Itachi preguntandoles a los dos .

Itachi , el Señor Gremory y Sirzechs todos levantan sus jarras de cerveza .

`````` ¡ Kanpai ~ ! ´´´´´´

Entonces Itachi comienza a reproducir el video que grabo en la clase en la televisión .

`` Ara , Asia , estas en buen estado en el video . Kaito demostro un talento oculto ´´ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que miraba la televisión y felicitaba tanto a Kaito como a Asia .

`` C-Callate N-Nii-san ´´ dijo Kaito sonrojado levemente después de escuchar el comentario de Itachi .

Mientras que bebian cerveza , el padre de Rias estaba cordialmente riendo viendo la interacción de los dos hermanos .

Si bien tener la cena en el apartamento de Kaito , ya habá finalizado la reunión de las clases por la visita de hoy a las aulas .

Los participantes fueron Itachi , el padre de Rias y Sirzechs .

Mientras que seguian tomando las copas , seguian comparando videos disparando comentarios mutuamente .

Los chicos sin embargo ... estaban al final del salón con sus caras completamente rojas y estaban rogando .

`` ¡ Por favor que esto termine rapidamente ! ´´

Entonces el padre de Rias de repente mira a Rias .

`` Vamos a ver el video de Rias el siguiente ´´ dijo el padre de Rias .

`` ¿ Ah , sí ? ¿ También ha granado a Rias-san ? ´´ dijo Itachi preguntando con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Por supuesto ! ¡ Es el deber de los padres para ver a su hija en el trabajo ! ´´ dijo el padre hablando con un tono de alegria y orgullo .

El siguiente video muestra a Rias que estaba sentada en el aula .

`` Esto es ... Un infierno ... Este es un nuevo tipo de tortura ... ´´ dijo Rias en voz baja .

Rias se estaba sacudiendo todo su cuerpo mientras que se sonroja al limite máximo . Luego se cubre el rostro con las manos .

`` ¡ Por favor , observad ! ¡ Nuestra Rias-tan esta levantando la mano y respondiendo a la pregunta del Sensei ! ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que comentaba el florecimiento de su hermana pequeña con una alta tensión .

`` ¡ No puedo soportarlo más esto ! ¡ Onii-sama , baka ! ´´ dijo Rias escapando no pudiendo soportarlo más .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ dijo Kaito que se convirtio preocupado y persiguio a su amo .

`` Jajajajajaja . Mirala , incluso la forma en que ella se escapó de aquí es tan lindo ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa , después de ver a su hermana huyendo de la escena .

`` ... ´´

Grayfia que había estado tranquila desde el principio decidieron tomar el asunto en sus propias manos . Ella saca un harisen de la nada .

* PAK *

Ella usa su harisen y golpea en la cabeza de Sirzechs .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahahaha ! ´´ Itachi estaba riendo con fuerza mientras que disfrutaba de la escena de Sirzechs de haber sido derribado por su esposa .

**( En el cuarto de Kaito ) **

Kaito se detiene a si mismo cuando ve a Rias sentada en frente de su habitación .

Ella resoplaba sus mejillas como en disgusto .

`` Bu-Buchou , ¿ quieres venir a mi habitación ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Rias solamente asintió sin decir ninguna palabra .

Después de entrar en la habitación , Rias saltó sobre la cama y estaba tranquila mientras que estaba acostada boca abajo .

Kaito se quedo en silencio en su habitación y la busqueda de algunas palabras sensatas . Él mira alrededor de su habitación . La habitación es bastante tenue , ya que él no enciende la luz .

`` Bueno , al menos se llevan bien , Nii-san y su familia . Siendo sincero me gustaria que mis padres adoptivos estuviesen de seguro se llevarian bien ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro , mientras que se rascaba la mejilla .

`` ... De seguro se hubieran llevado muy bien . Además estoy feliz de que Otou-sama e Itachi-Niisama esten hablando alegremente ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` ... Oye , Kai ´´ dijo Rias llamandole .

`` ¿ Hm ? ´´

`` ¿ Estas contento de haber conocido a mi ? Yo estoy feliz de haberme reunido con Kai ´´ dijo Rias .

Kaito sonrie al escuchar esas palabras . Él se sento al lado de su cama .

`` Yo estoy feliz de haberme reunido con Buchou también . Deje mi Villa y he viajado por todo el mundo , visitando diferentes lugares , conociendo gente diferente ... yo todavía no se porque , pero siempre que estoy Buchou , con solamente ver su sonrisa , me tranquiliza mucho ... Tambien me siento feliz cada vez que veo la sonrisa de Buchou . Por eso voy a hacer todo lo posible para proteger a Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro .

Rias se levanta la cabeza de inmediato después de escuchar lo que Kaito acababa de decir .

`` ¿¡ R-Realmente ?! ¿¡ De verdad te sientes de esa manera !? ´´ dij Rias preguntandole con un tono feliz .

`` Sí . Y por eso voy a proteger a Buchou . Yo protegere a todos los que me importan . Esa es mi prioridad principal . Por eso voy a desahacer- ´´ dijo Kaito pero fue interrumpido .

Rias pone de repente sus brazos y los envuelve alrededor del cuello de Kaito . Poco a poco se acorta la distancia entre ellos .

* BESO *

Rias entrega su cuarto beso a Kaito . Si bien todavía se estaban besando , Rias mueve burscamente su lengua en la boca de Kaito . Tienen su primer beso profundo .

Kaito tuvo que admitir que estaba en shock cuando su amo hizo el movimiento . Pero él optan por mantener la calma en esta situación . También él levanta lentamente los brazos y se envuelven alrededor de su espalda , atrayendola aún más cerca .

Las lenguas de Kaito y Rias entrelazan aún más . Pero tarde o temprano , estos dos se verian obligados a tomar un poco de aire . A medida que se separan el uno del otro un hilo de saliva estaba pasando por la boca de Kaito y la boca de Rias .

Ambos estaban ruborizados en la habitación .

`` Eso fue increible ... ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa calida .

Ella puede que no lo note , pero su sonrisa significa mucho para Kaito .

* CLIC *

* SHINE *

Alguién enciende las luces de la habitación .

`` Uhhh ... No es justo , Buchou ´´ dijo Asia apareciendo en la habitación de Kaito mientras que ella tiene los ojos llorosos .

Rias mira a Asia con una sonrisa . Sus expresiones muestra como si hubiera ganado en algo .

`` Akeno me había enseñado algo , es que tienes que ser rapido en todo ´´ dijo Rias dandole un guiño a Asia .

`` Mou ´´ dijo Asia .

Entonces Asia tira a Kaito lejos de ella .

`` Entoncez , ¡ voy a tomar a Kai-sn por la fuerza ! ´´ dijo Asia declarandole la guerra a Rias .

Kaito se sorprendio por escuchar la audencia de Asia de una declaración audaz .

`` ¿¡ A-Asia !? ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido .

Rias y Asia se estaban mirando la una a la otra .

Grayfia de repente entra en la sala e interviene . Todavía sosteniendo su harisen .

`` Ustedes dos la lucha no es buena . Creo que sobre todo delante de Kaito-sama , es imprudente ´´ dijo Grayfia .

Ella separa a las dos que estan mirando a los demás y les tranquila . Las chicas estaban realmente asustadas de Grayfia , debido a su aparición de un harisen . Pero Grayfia se dio cuenta .

`` No , no . Escuche a Grayfia y dejen de luchar ´´ dijo Sirzechs apareciendo .

`` ¿ Onii-sama ? ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Rias , tuve un pensamiento ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ Qué seria eso ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ¿ Por qué no liberas a tu otro obispo pronto ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` ¿¡ Eh !? ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida .

Kaito permanece tranquilo y escucha con atención la conversación .

` Su otro obispo ... Finalmente sabremos que tipo de compañero estara en esa habitación ... ¿ me pregunto si él o ella ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandose a si mismo **.**

**[ Lo averiguaremos pronto ] **dijo Kurama hablando con un tono interesado .

**{ Seria bueno si se tratase de ella y mejor si sus pechos sean tan grandes como Gremory o Himejima } **dijo Ddraig con un tono pervertido .

` Callate Dragon Pervertido Amante de los Pechos ´´ dijo Kaito molesto por el comentario de Ddraig .

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 19 del grimorio .**

**Este es mi regalo para estas navidades . Felices fiestas y año nuevo . **

**Espero que los disfruten y comenten . Gracias **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey muy buenas a todos aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos y leidos fanfictions que todo el mundo de seguro lee y disfruta . **

**Me dio la impresion de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había escrito un capitulo desde que finalize de escribir el capitulo del Jinchuriki que de verdad no se que sucede pero de repente todos ustedes parece que no lesgusta ese fanfiction del Jinchruki , aunque voy a seguir escribiendo me da lo mismo . **

**Bueno espero que todo disfrute de cada capitulo que escribo y subo , también espero que disfrutan de este capitulo del Grimorio . **

**Espero que todo el mundo lo disfrute . **

**Capitulo 20 . **

**( En el edificio del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Los miembros del club de investigación de lo Oculto actualmente estaban de pie delante de una puerta sellada . Hay varias cintas amarillas con las palabras escritas de advertencia `` Keep Out ´´ . También había cadenas que estaban envolviendo alrededor de la perilla de la puerta .

` ... ¿ Así que por fin sabremos quién esta dentro de la habitación ? ¿ Qué tan peligroso será el otro Obispo de Rias ? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**[ Al fin sabremos quien es el obispo de la habitación sellada ] **dijo Kurama en su mente .

**( Flashback - En la habitación de Kaito ) **

Kaito , Rias , Asia , Grayfia y Sirzechs se reunieron en la sala .

`` Rias , tuve un pensamiento ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` ¿ Qué es ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ¿ Por qué no liberas a tu otro obispo pronto ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` ¿¡ Eh !? ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida .

Kaito decidio entrar en la conversación entre Sirzechs y su hermana .

`` ¿ Quién es el obispo de Buchou de todos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` Su capacidad era demasiado peligroso para que lo controlase y fue sellado ´´ dijo Rias mirando a Kaito con una expresión seria .

`` Así que el obispo de Buchou es un chico , ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo en voz baja .

**{ Meh . Entonces , no estoy interesado en él } **dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` Callate , Ddraig ´ pensó Kaito .

` Pero ella dice que es peligroso ... ¿ Es él como yo ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandose a si mismo .

Kaito estrecha su ojo izquierdo , teniendo sus pensamientos en otra cosa . Pero Sirzechs notó su acción , sin embargo , optó por ignorarlo por ahora .

`` Pensé que fusite tu quien tomo esa decisión ´´ dijo Rias hablando con su hermano mayor .

`` Así es , pero después de tu batalla contra Phenex y Kokabiel , he empezado a cambiar de opinión . Tu has ampliado tu familia y fortalecido tus fuerzas . Creo que puedes manejarlo a él ... Liberalo , Rias ´´ djo Sirzechs a su hermana .

`` ... Si mi hermano , no . Si el Gran Maou , Lucifer-sama lo ordena , voy a obedecer ´´ dijo Rias con una mirada decidida .

**( De nuevo al presente ) **

Kaito mira de cerca a la puerta fuertemente cerrada .

`` Ahora que lo pienso siempre he querido preguntar Buchou porque hay tantos sellos colocados en esta puerta . Parece que por fin entiendo el porque de estos sellos ´´ dijo Kaito ya entendiendo el porque de estos sellos presentes .

`` ... Normalmente , los sellos se rompen durante la noche . Esto es para que pueda pasear en este edificio . Sin embargo , se negó a hacerlo ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` ¿ Asi qué es un Hikikomori ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole mientras que levanta su ojo morado ligeramente .

`` Pero , él es el que hace la mayoria del dinero de todos nosotros . Incluso Kai-kun viene después de él ´´ dijo Akeno revelando una declaración sobre el otro Obispo .

Kaito se enorgullece de las cantidades de contrato que ha hecho hasta ahora . Recibió una gran cantidad de pedido en su mayoria de las familias ricas . La edad a quienes convocan a Kaito va desde adolescentes a adultos y son en su mayoria mujeres . Pues bien , dado que Kaito es muy bueno en sus estudios y un gran chef en la cocina , la mujer necesita a un hombre como él para estropearlos . Alguién que pueden confiar en un hombre de la casa .

`` Si él no sale de su habitación , ¿ cómo consigue realizar los contratos con los seres humanos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` Él realiza los contratos especiales mediante Internet . Se trata de aquellas personas que no quieren reunirse con nosotros . Los que se comunican de manera diferente . Ellos resuelven las cosas a traves de los ordenadores . Él fue capaz de agarrar un número suficiente de aquellos cuyo rango es superior ´´ dijo Kiba explicandole todo a Kaito .

`` Usted dijo que estaba sellado porque era demasiado poderoso . ¿ Pero cuál es su capacidad ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntando mientras que caminaba un poco hacía adelante .

`` ... ´´

Rias permaneció tranquila . Luego comienza levantando la mano derecha hacía la puerta .

Entonces un circulo mágico rojo aparece en frente de la puerta y -

* Prangg ~ *

Los sellos se han roto . La cinta amarilla comienza a desaparecer en el aire . Incluso las cadenas tambien empezaron a desaparecer .

`` ... Voy a estar abriendo la puerta ahora ´´ dijo Rias mientras que extendia la mano para poder abrir el pomo de la puerta .

`` ... ´´

* ABIERTO *

`` ¡ Noooooooooooo ~ ! ´´

`` !? ´´

Kaito , Asia y Xenovia abrieron sus ojos a medida que se sorprendieron por escuchar un grito femenino .

Frente a ellos habia un cuarto oscuro . Ni un solo rayo de luz entra en la habitación . Hay diferentes tipos de decoraciones femeninas en la habitación . Peluches , mesa con una forma de corazon , una colchoneta de color rosa y otros objetos femeninos . Se trata basicamente de una habitación para una chica .

`` ¿ Es eso un ataud ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando mientras que señala con el dedo .

Estaba señalando en el centro de la habitación . Un ataud decorado con rosas de color rosa se colocan en el centro de la habitación .

`` Buenas tardes . Me alegro de que los estas haciendo bien ´´ dijo Rias saludando y caminando hacía el ataud .

`` ¿¡ QQQ-Qué esta pasando !? ´´ dijo una voz que parecia ser femenina y provenia desde el ataud .

Akeno comenzo ha arrodillarse y se acerco a el ataud . A continuación , comenzo a abrirlo .

`` El sello ha sido retirado . Ahora , ¿ por qué no te vienes con noso- ´´ dijo Akeno pero fue interrumpida .

* ABIERTO *

`` ¡ Nooooooooo ~ ! ¡ Quiero quedarme aquiiiiiiiiiiii ~ ! ¡ No quiero ir afueraaaaaaaaa ~ ! ´´ dijo esa voz femenina como si estuviera llorando .

En el interior del ataud había una chica linda con el cabello de color rubio platino y ojos de color rosado violeta . Su estilo de pelo es en corto con varias franjas sobre su cabeza . Tambien se puede señalar unos oidos largos . Ella parece tener alrededor de la misma edad de Koneko . Su uniforme actual es un uniforme de una niña de Kuoh ... Kaito sintio que algo estaba mal ...

* SNIFF SNIFF *

`` ¿¡ Eh !? . ¿ Crei que había dicho que el obispo de Buchou es un hombre ? ¿ Por qué se ve como una mujer ? Y él huele como una chica también ´´ dijo Kaito confundido en gran medida por la apariencia del Obispo .

**{ ¡ Ohohoho ~ ! ¡ Ella es linda ~ ! } **dijo Ddraig en voz alta desde la mano izquierda de Kaito .

`` Este es un chico ´´ dijo Rias .

**{ ¿¡ QUÉ !? } **dijo Ddraig sorprendido por escuchar eso .

Rias confirmo la duda de Kaito .

`` Pero- ´´ dijo Kaito pero le interrumpieron .

`` Ufufufufufu . Él realmente le gusta travestirse ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ... ´´

Kaito se quedó sin palabras . Él mira a Akeno y de nuevo al Obispo . Rias lo abraza suavemente a su obispo desde atrás .

`` Su nombre es Gasper Vladi . Él es de mi familia , y mi obispo . También es un estudiante de primer año en la academia Kuoh . Era mitad vampiro y mitad humano antes de que él volviera a renacer como un demonio ´´ dijo Rias explicando un poco más sobre su Obispo .

`` !? ´´

Los tres recien llegados , Kaito , Asia y Xenovia agrandaron sus ojos en la última parte .

**{ ¿¡ Por qué ~ ?! ¿¡ Por qué el mundo es tan cruel ~ !? } **dijo Ddraig parecia que estaba llorando por el hecho de Gasper .

`` Callate Ddraig ´´ dijo Kaito con una expresion molesta .

`` ¿ V-Vampiro ? ´´ dijo Asia tartamudeando .

` Mitad vampiro y mitad humano ... Asi que él es como yo ... un hibrido ´ pensó Kaito en su cabeza .

`` Se ve tan lindo ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Eso puede ser cierto ... pero se siente raro al mismo tiempo ... Creo que las apariencias engañan ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se cruzaba de brazos .

Kaito estaba mirando a Gasper con una expresion de asombro en su rostro .

`` ¡ Eeeeeeeeek ! ¿¡ Q-Quién son ustedes de todos modos !? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando mientras apuntaba a Kaito .

`` Oh . Supongo que me olvide de presentarme . Buenas . Yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki . El peón de Buchou . Es un placer conocerte , Gasper ´´ dijo Kaito presentandose y arqueando ligeramente la cabeza .

`` H-Hola . Yo soy Asia Argento . Soy el otro Obispo de Buchou-san . Es un placer conocerte , Gasper-kun ´´ dijo Asia presentandose .

`` Yo soy Xenovia . El segundo caballero de Buchou . Es un placer conocerte ´´ dijo Xenovia presentandose .

`` ¡ Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ~ ! ¡ Más gente en el club ! ´´ gritó Gasper .

Rias luego camina hacía Gasper y baja a su mismo nivel .

`` Gasper , vamos a ir fuera , ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Rias hablando con suavidad .

`` ¡ Noooooooooooooo ~ ! ¡ No quiero ! ´´ gritó Gasper mientras que negaba con la cabeza .

Kaito mirá a Gasper y de nuevo al grupo .

`` ¿ Siempre es así ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

Kiba solamente sonrie amargamente y Koneko estaba dejando escapar un suspiró .

Rias decidio intentarlo de nuevo .

`` Por favor , ¿ podemos salir ? ¿ De acuerdo ? Esta bien para que no pueda ser sellado más , ¿ sabes ? ´´ dijo Rias más suavemente esta vez . Pero ...

`` ¡ Noooooooo ! ¡ Para mi el mundo exterior es imposibleeeeee ! ¡ Tengo miedo ! ¡ Tengo miedo del exterior ! ¡ En cualquier caso , incluso si me voy fuera solamente causaria problemas a los otros ! ´´ dijo Gasper mientras que gritaba con un llanto .

Kaito estaba mirando a Gasper y rascandose la parte posterior de la cabeza .

`` Bueno esto no lleva a ninguna parte . ¿ Por qué no llevarlo a fuera por ahora ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

Entonces Kaito camina hacía Gasper e hizo lo mismo que Rias . Pero él llega lentamente su mano derecha para poder agarrar a Gasper . Pero en el momento que le toca ...

`` ¡ Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek ! ´´

* DESTELLO *

`` !? ´´

Kaito abrio su ojo izquierdo en sorpresa . Debido a que Gasper ya no estaba en frente de él .

` ¿¡ Velocidad divina !? ¡¿ Teletransportación ?! No ... se siente diferente ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` Uhhhhh ... ¡ Por favor no te enojes conmigo ! ¡ Por favor no me pegues ! ¡ Por favor deja que me quede aqui ! ´´ dijo Gasper con lagrimas en los ojos y se encontraba en un rincón de su habitación .

Kaito mirá su mano derecha y de nuevo a Gasper .

` Si tuviera que moverse en alta velocidad o teletransportarse , al menos lo habria intuido ... Pero esto es como si acabara de desvanecerse en el aire en menos de un segundo y aparece en la esquina de la habitación ... ¿ Qué habilidad tiene ? ´ pensó Kaito no pudiendo averiguar la capacidad de Gasper .

`` ¿ Q-Qué fue eso ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando sorprendida viendo como Gasper aparece en distintos lugares .

`` ... Definitivamente hizo algo ´´ dijo Xenovia parece interesada en Gasper .

Al darse cuenta de la duda de Kaito , Akeno decidio explicarle a Kaito , Asia y Xenovia .

`` Este chico tiene un Sacred Gear que cuando está en dificultades , puede detener cualquier cosa dentro de su punto de mira durante un periodo de tiempo . Su Sacred Gear es ... ´´ dijo Akeno explicandole hasta ...

`` No querras decir que su Sacred Gear es Forbidden Balor View ¿¡ verdad !? ´´ dijo Kaito abriendo su ojo izquierdo sabiendo cual era su Sacred Gear .

`````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´

Rias , Akeno , Kiba , Koneko , incluso el Hikikomori vampiro estaba en shock de que Kaito supiera acerca de su Sacred Gear .

`` K-Kai , ¿¡ cómo sabes acerca de la Forbidden Balor View !? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole sorprendida .

`` Yo he leido acerca de las Sacred Gears ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo a la pregunta de su amo .

`` ... Forbidden Balor View , conocido como `` el ojo del mal del mundo inerte ´´ ... De seguro que eres bendecido con tan sorprendente Sacred Gear , Gasper ´´ dijo Kaito felicitando a Gasper . Pero ...

`` ¡ Nooooooooo ! ¡ No me gusta mi poder ! ´´ grito Gasper llorando .

**( En el salón del club ) **

`` ... Así que basicamente , Gasper , ¿ no puede controlar su poder ? ´´ dijo Kait preguntandole a su amo mientras que levantaba una ceja .

Todo el mundo esta sentado en el salón del club . Excepto , Gasper . Que estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación .

`` Sí . Debido a que Gasper no puede controlar . Él siempre inconscientemente activa su Sacred Gear . Así que Onii-sama decidió sellarlo en esa habitación ´´ dijo Rias mientras que asentia con la cabeza .

`` Ya veo ... ´´ dijo Kaito entendiendo las palabras de Rias .

`` También hay otro problema sobre el Sacred Gear . Su poder aumenta naturalmente con el tiempo , dandole el potencial para poder alcanzar el Balance Breaker ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Un Balance Breaker , eh ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que volvia la cabeza para mirar a Gasper .

`` ? ´´

Pero ahora Gasper es cosa del pasado .

`` No quiero que hablen de mi ´´ dijo una voz .

Todo el mundo mira hacía la esquina de la sala del club . Hay una gran caja de cartón colocada en allí y se está moviendo .

`` ¡ No quiero la atención ~ ! ´´ dijo Gasper desde la caja de cartón .

Kaito , Asia y Xenovia todos tienen una gota de sudor en la cabeza . Akeno se limita a sonreir , Kiba sonrie con amargura , mientras que Rias y Koneko solamente suspiró .

`` ... Tu sabes que todavía estamos aquí , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se arrodilla y ...

* GOLPE * * GOLPE *

Kaito golpeo suavemente la caja .

`` ¡ Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek ~ ! ´´ Gasper grito de nuevo .

La caja de cartón intenta alejarse de Kaito , pero él ya esta al máximo de la esquina y ya no había luegar alguno para que se pudiera escapar .

`` ¡ Puedo vivir dentro de esta caja ! ¡ Esta sera mi castillo vigilado por un dragón ! ´´ gritó Gasper asustado .

`` ¿ De qué demonios estas hablando ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una gota de sudor en la cabeza .

`` Buchou es casi la hora ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que se acercaba a Rias .

`` Sí . Akeno y yo tenemos que asistir a la reunión preliminar para la conferencia de los lideres ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras que dirigia su mirada a su caballero .

`` Yuuto ´´ dijo Rias llamandolo .

`` Hai , Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Onii-sama le gustaria saber más acerca de tu Balance Breaker . Por lo tanto necesito que vengas conmigo ´´ dijo Rias explicandole a su amo .

`` Hai , Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba respondendo a su pedido .

`` Kai , ¿ puedo pedirte que entrenes a Gasper mientras que estoy fuera ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su peón .

`` ¿ Entrenarlo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole mientras que levanta una ceja .

**( Fuera del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

`` ¡ Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo ~ ! ´´ gritó Gasper mientras que estaba saliendo del bosque cerca del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ...

`` ¡ Conocerás a mi Durandal si vas más despacio ! ´´ dijo Xenovia .

* SWING * * SWING * * SWING * SWING * SWING * * SWING *

... Xenovia estaba balanceando su espada sagrada Durandal alrededor y mientras que perseguia a el demonio Hikikomori . Ella parecia estar disfrutando de ello .

`` ¡ Vamos , muestrame un poco de espiritu ! ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que lo seguia .

`` ¡ Corre , corre ! ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Kaito , Asia y Koneko estaban mirando a los dos desde un lado .

`` Ella se ve como ella esta teniendo un momento de diversión ´´ dijo Kaito .

Tanto Kaito como Asia sonrien amargamente como estaban viendo que Xenovia estaba persiguiendo a Gasper alrededor .

`` ¿¡ Por qué me estas haciendo esto !? ´´ dijo Gasper .

Gasper estaba sentado debajo de un arbol con los ojos llorosos . La forma en la que esta sentado y actua es lindo y perturbador ...

`` A los espiritus sanos solamente pueden existir en un cuerpo sano . Vamos a empezar por darle un poco de resistencia ... Je ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Mientras que sonreia y le explica todo el asunto en serio , pero su media sonrisa le dio para arriba . Ell realmente lo está disfrutando .

`` ¡ Estoy muy cansado ! ¡ Yo no quiero moverme ni un poco más ! ´´ dijo Gasper quejandose .

`` Gya-kun ... Este te dara un poco de energia ´´ djio Koneko mientras que caminaba tranquilamente hacía el Obispo .

Entonces Koneko luego pone su mano derecha en su bolsillo estaba buscando algo .

Kaito se sorprendio que es muy amable por parte de Koneko . Ellos dicen que los compañeros se deben ayudar . Kaito no lo hubiera pensado que Koneko fuese tan amable ...

Entonces Koneko sacó dos ajos de su bolsillo ...

`` ¡ Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek ! ¡ Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ~ ! ¡ Yo no como ajoooooooooooooooo ! ´´ gritó Gasper asustado .

Eso realmente le ha dado energias , debido a que Gasper estaba de nuevo en pie . Él esta siendo perseguido por Koneko en este momento .

`` No es bueno ser tan exigente ´´ dijo Koneko mientras que lo perseguia .

`` ¡ Nooooooooo ~ Koneko-chan se esta metiendo conmigooooooooooo ~ ! ´´ gritó Koneko en lagrimas .

`` ... Parece que Koneko-chan está disfrutando de él también ´´ dijo Asia con una sonrisa amarga .

`` Nunca he visto a Koneko-chan burlandose de alguién ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa amarga .

`` Yahoo ~ te encontre , Dragom Emperador Rojo - chan ~´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

* Hugggggggg ~ *

`` ¡¿ Leviathan-sama ?! ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido cuando escucho la voz de la nada .

Antes de que pueda darse la vuelta para saber quién era , lo abrazo por detrás resulto ser que fue la Magical Girl , Serafall Leviathan .

`` ¡ Onee-sama ! ¡ Usted se supone que tiene la reunión preliminar para la conferencia de los lideres ! ¡ Por favor siga su horario ! ´´ dijo Souna mientras que salia corriendo del bosque .

Entonces abrio mucho los ojos al ver a su hermana que estaba abrazando a el peón de Rias Gremory .

`` ¿¡ K-Kaichou !? ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido .

`` ¿¡ Otsutsuki-kun !? ´´ dijo Souna sorprendida .

`` Kaichou , espereme ~~~~~ ´´ dijo otra voz .

Entonces otra persona salio del bosque . Esta vez resulto ser el peón de Souna Sitri , Saji .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ¿¡ Cuál es el significado de esto Otsustsuki !? ¿¡ Por qué estas tan cerca de la hermana de Kaichou !? ¡ Alejate de ella Playboy ! ´´ gritó Saji enojado y celoso por la situación de Kaito .

* CHASQUIDO *

En la cabeza de Kaito comenzaron a aparecer venas y también por encima del ojo izquierdo de Kaito inmediato .

`` ¡ Mira de cerca tonto ! ¡ Yo no soy el que abraza a Leviathan-sama ! ¡ Y deja de llamarme por ese estupido apodo ! ´´ dijo Kaito molesto con Saji por ese apodo .

Kaito desplaza ligeramete su ojo izquierdo para poder ver a Serafall que está descansando en su cabeza sobre su hombro desde atrás .

`` Leviathan-sama , por favor abstengase a si misma de hacer esto ... No es bueno para los demás que nos vean así ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro .

`` No quiero ~~~~~ Quiero estar con Dragon-chan ~ ´´ dijo Serafall con una actitud linda .

`` ¡¿ Qué ?! ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido .

`````````` ¡¿ Eh ?! ´´´´´´´´´´´´

`````````` ... ´´´´´´´´´´´´

Kaito se sonroja cuando escucho eso . Asia , Souna y Saji se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Serafall . Xenovia y Koneko no tenian expresión de sorpresa , sus sentimientos son neutrales . Gasper está escondido detrás de un arbol .

* SFX *

`` ¡¿ Quién está ahi ?! ¡ Muestrate ! ´´ gritó Kaito .

Kaito pudo escuchar gracias a sus oidos de dragon un sonido entre los arbustos . Kaito rapidamente da un paso adelante , mientras que se retiraba su parche de su ojo derecho mientra que rebelaba su **Sharingan **, cuando Gaspevio su ojo derecho se sorprendio , entonces Serafall libero de su agarre a Kaito . A continuación levanta su mano derecha creando un circulo mágico de color azul y de ese circulo mágico salio una gran cantidad de hielo que fueron adquiriendo las formas de kunai y shurikens , algunos gigantes , entonces Kaito coloco en algunos lo que parecia ser unos papeles de color rojo con unas palabras japones y lo lanzo en donde escucho en el ruido .

* BOOM *

Cuando Kaito lanzó los objetos hicieron una explosion potentes pero de corto alcance , haciendo que algunos arboles se cayesen al suelo .

`` Uahhhhh ~ ´´ gritó una voz .

* RUIDO SORDO *

Un hombre alto volaba fuera de los arbustos y aterrizó en el suelo delante de los demonios . Pués bien , con el rostro aterrizó por primera vez . Él está llevando un yukata .

`` ... ´´

Kaito miró al hombre tendido en el suelo . Él entorna los ojos , sabiendo quien era ya el hombre .

`` ¿ Qué haces aquí , Azazel ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Teh , teh , teh ... Eso realmente duele , Otsutsuki Kaito . ¿ Qué era eso de todos modos ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

Mientras que al mismo tiempo se levantaba y comenzaba a agitarse la ropa .

`` ... Hey no me culpes tu eres el que está husmeando por aqui de todos modos , eso era mi magia de hielo junto con algunos sellos explosivos , **Lluvia de hielo explosivo ´´ **dijo Kaito explicando con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Mientras Kaito estaba teniendo una conversación normal con el hombre alto , Serafall y Souna están en máxima alerta . Los otros todavía estaban confundidos y no sabe quién es ese hombre .

`` ¿¡ O-Otsustsuki Kaito-kun , acabas de decir que él es Azazel !? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando sorprendida por eso .

Y quién podia culparla el gobernador de los ángeles caidos estaba de pie delante de ella . En su escuela .

`` ... Azazel , ¿ por qué estas aquí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Kaito seguia teniendo la conversación con el gobernador de los ángeles caidos . En ese instante , todos excepto Asia y Gasper se metieron en posición de batalla . Serafall levanta su varita mágica , mientras que Xenovia levanta Durandal , Saji convoca de inmediato su Sacred Gear . Koneko se precipita hacía adelante , tratando de dar la vuelta alrededor de Azazel .

Pero fueron detenidos por Kaito como que aparto su mano izquierda a un lado .

`` Deteneos . Él no esta aqui para luchar ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ... ´´

Todo el mundo se mantiene en su posición . Pero no han bajado la guardia todavía . Azazel simplemente camina hacía Kaito .

`` Pareces bastante tranquilo para ver a su enemigo de pie delante de ti ´´ dijo Azazel con calma .

`` Je . Un Shinobi no se asusta por su enemigo cuando esta delate de él , además con mi **Sharingan **puedo leeer tus movimientos y con el nivel que estas emitiendo no vas ha asustarme ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ... ¡ Hahahahahahahahaha ! Eres muy interesante , Otsutsuki Kaito ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que se reia a carcajadas por la respuesta de Kaito .

Todos los demás solamente no sabian que hacer en ese momento . Azazel a continuación estaba mirando a su alrededor y de nuevo volvio a ver a Kaito .

`` ¿ Esta el tipo de la Espada Santo Demoniaca aqui ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

`` ¿ Te refieres a Kiba ? No él no se encuentra aqui ahora ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

`` Haiiihhh ... Que lastima ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que soltaba un suspiro .

Entonces Azazel dirigio su mirada a Gasper que estaba escondido en el arbol .

`` Forbidden Balor View , es un Sacred Gear que es extremadamente peligrosa si el usuario es demasiado debil ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que contaba un poco de los Sacred Gears .

Entonces Azazel dirige su mirada a Asia .

`` La portadora del Twilight Healing es un placer conocerte en persona ´´ dijo Azazel salundando a Asia .

Pero Asia tiene demasiado miedo y simplemente se esconde detrás de Kaito .

`` Raynare y las chicas hablan mucho de ti ´´ dijo Azazel con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` !? ´´

`` A ellas realmente les gusta pasar su tiempo contigo ´´ dijo Azazel contandole .

`` ... ´´

A continuación Azazel dirige su mirada hacia Saji .

`` Ese debe ser Absorption Line , el pulso del Dragon Negro ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que miraba el Sacred Gear de Saji .

Kaito gira un poco su cabeza para poder echar un vistazo en el Sacred Gear .

Es un guante con la forma de un largato camaleón lindo pequeño con los ojos de color violeta . Tiene una cara deformada que aparece en su mano .

`` En mi consejo , si deseas entrenar al vampiro , conecta la linea a él y absorbe el exceso de energía que utiliza su Sacred Gear . Asi tendra un mejor control ´´ dijo Azazel dandoles un consejo a los presentes .

`` Absorber ... ´´ dijo Saji mientras que miraba su Sacred Gear de cerca .

`` ¿ Qué ? ¿ No lo sabias ? ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que señalaba el Sacred Gear de Saji .

`` Ese Sacred Gear tiene el poder de Vritra , uno de los Cinco Reyes Dragones . La prisión del Dragon o el Rey Dragón del Mal . Puede absorber los poderes de todo lo que toca . También se puede conectar a otras cosas por un corto periodo de tiempo como así , para transferir la energia que había absorbido ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole un poco las habilidades de la Sacred Gear de Saji .

`` ... ¿¡ Mi Sacred Gear puede hacer esto !? ´´ dijo Saji mirando su Sacred Gear con dudas .

Entonces Azazel pone su mano en la barbilla , parecia que estaba pensando en algo .

`` Sin embargo hay una manera más rapida de poder hacerlo . Que beba la sangre del Dragón Emperador Rojo ´´ dijo Azazel .

```````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo parecian sorprendido cuando escucharon eso , Kaito también esta sorprendido .

`` Mi sangre , eh ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Bueno , se supone que los vampiros beben sangre después de todo . Así que darle una oportunidad y ver como va ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que comenzaba alejarse del grupo .

`` ... ¿ Realmente tienes un fuerte interes en los Sacred Gears , eh ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Azazel se detiene y gira lentamente la cabeza para poder mirar a Kaito . Él da una última medio sonrisa .

`` Je . Se podia decir que es mi hobyy . Jah , os vere a todos en la conferencia ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que da un movimiento con su mano .

Entonces mientras que se alejaba Kaito volvia a colocarse el parche en su ojo derecho tapando su **Sharingan . **

`` ¿¡ Mou qué es lo que quiere !? Llegando a la escuela a si sin más y sin permiso es muy grosera ¿ No crees , Dragon-chan ? ´´ dijo Serafall mientras que se acerca más .

`` S-Sí . Mi nombre es Kaito Otsutsuki ... Usted no tiene que llamarme Dragon-chan ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que retrocedia ligeramente .

`` Entonces , ¿ puedo llamarte Kai-chan ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntandole con una cara linda y un tono feliz .

`` Ummmm ... ´´ dijo Kaito no estando seguto de que decir .

Entonces Kaito miró hacía Souna , tratando de buscar la ayuda de ella . Pero , Souna solo cubre su rostro con la mano , tratando de ocultar la vergüenza . Sin embargo , Saji esta llorando lagrimas de los celos .

`` S-Sí ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro .

`` ¡ Yaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ gritó Serafall de alegria .

* Huggg ~ *

Kaito se sonroja de nuevo como Serafall lo abraza por segunda vez .

`` ¡ L-Leviathan-sama , por favor . Usted no debe hacer esto ! ´´ dijo Kaito sonrojado .

`` Caray , yo no te dejare ir si se me sigues llamando así . Tienes que tratar de llamarme Levia-tan por lo menos una vez ´´ dijo Serafall con las mejillas un poco infladas .

`` ... Por favor dejeme ir ... Levi-tan ... ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa forzada .

`` Esta bien ~~~~~~ ´´ dijo Serafall mientras que liberaba a Kaito de su abrazó .

`` ¡ Onee-sama ! ¡ Estamos dejando este sitio en este instante ! ´´ dijo Souna con un tono severo .

Souna camina hacía su hermana y empezó a tirar de su uniforme . Forzo a Serafall que fuera con ella .

`` K-Kaichou , ¿ puedo quedarme con Otsutsuki y poder ayudar a entranar a Gasper ? Puedo ser muy util para ellos ´´ dijo Saji pidiendo permirso a su amo .

`` En eso tiene razón Kaichou el Sacred Gear de Saji podia sernos de utilidad , también me gustaria pedirle que Saji se quedara con nosotros ´´ dijo Kaito pidiendole a Souna su permiso .

`` ... Myu bien . Eso si , no provoques ningún problema , Saji ´´ dijo Souna dandole permiso a su peón .

`` Hai ´´ dijo Saji .

Con eso , Souna arrastra a Serafall lejos del grupo .

`` Quiero quedarme ~~ Kai-chan ayudame ~~~~~ ´´ dijo Serafall con lagrimas de niñas pequeñas mientras que pedia ayuda a Kaito .

`` ... Porque yo ... ´´ dijo Kaito con una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras que veia como Serafall era arrastrada por su hermana .

**( En el estadio del gimnasio )**

`` De acuerdo Gasper , ¿ estas listo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Ahora Kaito estaba de pie sobre una mesa . Tanto él como Gasper estaba con el uniforme en el gimnasio . Kaito estaba vestido con su habitual chandal de color negro que estaba abierto con unos detalles morados y una camisa morada debajo de ella . Gasper tenia una camiseta blanca con detalles en azul marino con el emblema de la academia Kuoh bordado en la parte delante izquierda con bombachos de color azul marino ... ¿ No se supone que eso es para una chica ? .

`` ... Gasper , ¿ por qué llevas el uniforme de gimnasia de las chicas ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una gota de sudor .

`` P-Porque se ve lindo ´´ dijo Gasper respondiendo .

`` ... Muy bien . Si eso hace que te sienta comodo que asi sea . ¿ Estas listo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` H-Hai ... ´´ dijo Gasper respondiendo .

Hay una linea gris que esta adjunta en la parte superior de la cabeza . La linea va todo el camino a el Sacred Gear de Saji , la linea de absorción .

Desde que Gasper no puede controlar su Sacred Gear , Kaito quiere que Gasper detenga primero un objeto especifico , en lugar de todo la zona . Entonces decidio utilizar las pelotas de voleibol para la practica de Gasper . El objetivo actual de esta practica es que , Kaito arroje las pelotas de voleibol de Gasper y él tendrá que detener el movimiento de las pelotas .

`` ¡ Aqui voy , Gasper ! ´´ grió Kaito a Gasper .

* LANZA ~ *

Como Gasper vio la pelota que venía hacía él .

`` ¡ Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek ! ´´ gritó Gasper

* BRILLAR *

Dentro de un segundo , Gasper ya no está en su lugar .

`` ... Se escapo , eh ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba la linea que estaba conectada a Gasper .

La linea sigue todo el camino a una puerta abierta del estadio hacía fuera .

`` Es bastante rápido si tu me preguntas ´´ dijo Saji .

Mientras que Kaito se cruzaba los brazos y esperaba a que Gasper volviese . Luego vio a Koneko que entraba en el gimnasio mientras que arrastraba a Gasper detrás de ella .

`` ... Estaba corriendo de nuevo ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` Perdoname ~~~~~~~ ´´ dijo Gasper disculpandose mientras que era arrastrado de nuevo en el gimnasio .

Xenovia que está de pie detrás de Kaito muestra una mirada de preocupación .

`` Se trata basicamente una molestia , simplemente para que nosotros lo entrenemos ´´ dijo Xenovia dando su opinión .

`` ¿ Tal vez aún es demasiado fuerte ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando mientras que inclina ligeramente la cabeza .

`` Mmm . Supongo que si . Saji , ¿ podrias absorberle un poco más ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Saji .

`` ¡ No hay problema ! ´´ dijo Saji .

Entonces la linea comenzo a brillar de color purpura . Esta absorbiendo el poder de Gasper .

`` Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ ´´

Gasper solto un chillido lindo .

`` Gracias por ser voluntario en ayudarnos , Saji ´´ dijo Kaito dandoles las gracias a Saji .

`` No . No hay de que . Yo también estoy beneficiado de esto también ´´ dijo Saji .

Entonces Kaito luego ve a Gasper .

`` Gasper , ¿ quieres intentar beber mi sangre ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Gasper .

`` ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ¡ No me gusta la sangreeeeeeeeeeeee ! ´´ grito Gasper .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Pero no eres un vampiro ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` ¡ Yo no bebo sangreeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ¡ No me gusta su olor ! ´´ gritó Gasper .

`` ... Bueno para nada vampiro ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¡ Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ¡ Koneko-chan me esta molestando ~~~~~~~~~~ ! ´´ gritó Gasper mientras que lloraba .

`` Este es un dolor ... ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza .

**( Fuera de la habitación de Gasper ) **

`` Gasper por favor venga en adelante . Lo siento por haberte arrastrado aqui fuera ´´ dijo Rias delante de la puerta donde estaba sellado Gasper .

Parece que después de la practica durante el dia de ayer , Gasper volvio a encerrarse inmediatamente en su habitación . Actualmente está encerrandose de nuevo en ella . No quiere ver a nadie . Incluso si es su amo , Rias . Kaito y ella están actualmente de pie de su puerta .

`` ¡ Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ~~~~ ! ´´

Se podian escuchar claramente los llantos del Hikikomori vampiro en su habitación .

`` Lo siento Buchou . No queria interrumpir su reunión , pero ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza y se disculpaba con su amo .

`` Esta bien , Kai . Tu hiciste todo lo posible para ayudarle ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ¡ No quiero salir a la calle ! ¡ Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ´´ gritó Gasper llorando .

`` Parece que he causado que sea más cerrada de lo que era antes ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza .

Kaito se sentia culpable por haber hecho que Gasper estuviese así .

`` ... Hay una razón por la que Gasper actua así ... ´´ dijo Rias con un tono triste .

Kaito mira a su amo y comienza a escuchar su historia .

`` El padre de Gasper es un vampiro de renombre , pero su madre es un ser humano . Los vampiros valoran la sangre pura más como lo hacen los demonios . En consecuencia Gasper , fue rechazado por su familia . Los seres humanos ... lo llamaron monstruo ... porque le tenian miedo , porque tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo pero no podia controlarlo . Ellos lo odiaban `` Si tu detienes el tiempo , que puede hacer cualquier cosa para ti ´´ Eso es lo que pensaron cuando se enteraron de su capacidad ... ´´ dijo Rias explicandole la vida de Gasper a Kaito .

Kaito mostraba una mirada compresiva .

`` ... Yo no sabia que su pasado fuese tan duro ... Es igual que Asia ... ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo .

**[ ¿ Lo has olvidado ? Cuando te convertistes en mi Jinchuriki tu también fuiste marginado por todos los aldeanos de la Villa asi que tu también pasastes por ese mismo dolor ] **dijo Kurama recordandole un poco de su pasado .

` Ciertamente lo es ...Pero eso me dio una oportunidad de que todos me mirasen por como soy realmente . No estoy enojado contigo y con ellos ´ pensó Kaito respondiendole a Kurama en su mente .

`` Por supuesto todos sabemos que Gasper nunca haría una cosa así ´´ dijo Rias .

`` No . Gasper es un chico muy amable ´´ dijo Kaito sin ningún tipo de duda .

`` Yo no quiero este poder . Todo el mundo se detiene . Es por eso que todo el mundo tiene miedo de mi . Todo el mundo me odia . No me gusta . ¡ No quier ver la cara congelada de mis amigos más ! ´´ ¡ Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ´´ gritó Gasper parecia que estaba llorando más que antes .

`` Yo no merezco ser un rey ... ´´ dijo Rias con un tono de tristeza .

Entonces Rias dirigio su mirada hacía abajo y muestra una expresión triste en su rostro . Ella está decepcionada consigo misma .

`` ... Buchou por favor dejeme a Gasper a mi . Voy a hablar con él uno a uno . Creo que Gasperse abrira pronto . Así que por favor dejame el resto a mi ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que ponia en su rostro una mirada determinada .

`` Kai ... ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Es mi primer kouhai masculino . Quiero conocerlo mejor , además al igual que yo tenemos poderes oculares , puedo hacerlo . Yo me encargaré de él ´´ dijo Kaito con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ... Kai , voy a estar contando contigo entonces ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Te lo promte , Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Kaito mostraba una amplia sonrisa con un pulgar hacía arriba . Rias le sonrie y mira la puerta con una cara un poco triste antes de que ella se teletransportara .

Kaito luego se sienta en el suelo y se inclina hacía la puerta .

`` Gasper , voy a quedarme aqui hasta que llegue aquí . ¿ Esta bien ? Si deseas hablar estare aqui para escucharte´´ dijo Kaito con una voz firme .

Ya era tarde de tiempo . Kaito envio un mensaje de texto a su hermano Itachi y que le decia que no lo esperase . Él no iba a cenar hoy .

`` ... Gasper , ¿ tienes miedo de nosotros o de los Sacred Gears o ambos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` ... ´´

Entonces Kaito dirige su mirada hacía su mano izquierda y continua .

`` Yo tengo un Sacred Gear con un dragon sellado dentro de él , dentro de mi tengo a el bijuu más fuerte del mundo Shinobi y el objeto Shinobi más poderoso de todos . Tengo miedo de mi mismo también . Cada vez que empleo alguno de estos poderes , me temo que algo en mi ... algo malo podria pasar ... Pero , yo todavía los utilizo ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ... Ese poder podría tomar sus cosas apreciadas lejos de ti . ¿ Por qué todavía lo usa todo el tiempo ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntandole .

`` Porque necesito estos poderes para poder luchar y proteger a la gente que me es importante . He visto a gente en sus momentos más bajos ... Buchou , Asia , Raynare , mis amigos de mi Villa ... Nunca quiero volver a ver sus expresiones tristes de nuevo ´´ dijo Kaito con una gran determinación en su rostro

* APRETAR *

Mientras que apretaba el puño `` Por eso tengo que emplear estos poderes para poder luchar por ellos . No quiero volver a ver a la gente que me importa salir lastimada . Me convertiere en su espada , su escudo ... para mí ... son todo ... y eso te incluye , Gasper ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

* ABIERTO *

La puerta además se abre ligeramente .

`` Y-Yo se sobre esa batalla también . Pero estaba encerrado aquí , aunque ... ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` Tu no tienes que sentirte culpable por eso . Además , podras controlarlo con nosotros a partir de ahora . ¿ Verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Kaito miraba a traves de la brecha y sonrie a Gasper .

`` P-Pero ... Yo solamente voy a detener a todos de nuevo ´´ dijo Gasper asustado .

`` No , no nos vas a detener ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` !? ´´

Los ojos de Gasper se agrandaron cuando escucho lo que Kaito había dicho .

`` Tu eres mi kouhai importante . En terminos de ser un demonio , voya tener que mirar hacía arriba en ti , senpai ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa .

Gasper se sonrojo cuando escucho que Kaito lo había llamado senpai .

`` Lo más importante es que tu eres parte de mi familia ... ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo .

`` ¿ K-Kai-senpai ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntandole inclinando la cabeza ya que no escucho la última parte .

`` No es nada ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que negaba con la cabeza .

`` Por favor , prestame tu fuerza , Gasper . Vamos a ayudar a Buchou juntos . En cambio , si alguién trata de asustarte a tu otra vez , solamente me encargare de él y lo hare desaparecer ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que ponia suavemente su mano en la cabeza de Gasper y frota suavemente .

`` P-Pero ... no puedo contr- ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` A continuación , bebe mi sangre . Si lo que Azazel decía era cierto entonces podemos ayudar temporalmente a controlar tu Sacred Gear ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que interrumpia a Gasper .

`` ¡ P-Pero tengo miedo ! Tengo miedo de beber la sangre de los seres vivos ... La única cosa que puedo obligarme hacer es beber de una bolsa de sangre . Mi poder ya me da miedo ... ¿ Qué voy a hacer si me hago aun más fuerte ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando asustando de si mismo .

`` A mi no me das miedo , sabes ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` !? ´´

Gasper abrio mucho los ojos cuando escucho loque Kaito dijo .

`` Para ser honesto contigo , me gustaria tener una capacidad igual que la tuya . También se puede decir que estoy un poco celoso ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo timidamente y dijo eso con un rubor en su rostro mientras que se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo indice .

**{**** ¡ Oye ! ¿¡ Qué hay de Kurama y de mi !? ¿¡ No somos la suficientemente buena para ti !? } **dijo Ddraig molesto en su mente .

**[ ¿ Es qué no te has dado cuenta , Ddraig ? ] **dijo Kurama ya entendiendo las acciones de Kaito .

` ¡ Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ¡ Estoy tratando de ayudarlo de verdad Ddraig ! ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**{ ... Oh , ya veo ~ . Bueno . Bueno . Voy a mantenerme tranquilo } **dijo Ddraig terminando la charla con Kaito .

`` ¿ K-Kai-senpai esta celoso de mi poder ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando .

`` Sí . Piensa en ellos , si se puede dominar y controlar totalmente su poder libremente , puedo salvar a cualquiera cuando estan en una situación de riesgo o en peligro ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole a Gasper .

`` N-No entiendo ... ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` Esta bien , te voy a dar un ejemplo ... ¿ Qué te gusta ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Eto ... me gusta el conejito ´´ dijo Gasper respondiendole .

`` Esta bien , por ejemplo , si tu ves un conejo está a punto de ser atropellado por un coche , ¿ qué harias ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` ¡ Eeeeeeeeeeeek ! ¡ No , el conejito yy-yo lo salvaria ! ´´ dijo Gasper respondiendo de inmediato .

`` Eso es correcto . Tu tienes voluntad y puedes hacerlo ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntandole .

`` Tu puedes parar el tiempo . O bien , parar el coche . Yo no puedo detener el tiempo , pero tengo mi velocidad . Normalmente eso esta bien por mi , pero si puedes detener el tiempo , basicamente puedes detener mis movimientos ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole .

`` No entiendo muy bien el significado de eso Kai-senpai ... ´´ dijo Gasper respondiendole .

`` ... Muy bien , te voy a dar otro ejemplo , digamos que tu y Buchou y yo nos estamos enfretando a un enemigo ... ´´ dijo Kaito dandole otra opción para que le pueda entender .

Kaito se detuvo por un momento y mira a Gasper . Este último mantiene moviendo la cabeza , diciendo que él esta bien hasta ahora .

`` ... Decir que estoy lejos de ti y Buchou está en peligro ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole .

`` ¿¡ B-Buchou !? ´´ dijo Gasper sorprendido .

`` Si no puedo llegar hasta Buchou a tiempo , que depende su poder , Gasper . Puedes detener el tiempo a su alrededor y salvar a Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito explicadole .

`` ¿ Yo puedo salvar a la gente ? ¿ N-No soy un monstruo aterrador ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntandole a Kaito .

`` Por supuesto que no . A mi me pareces alguién amable y lindo ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

Kaito sonrie y comienza a frotar la cabeza de Gasper ... Pero en el fondo en la cabeza de Kaito .

` ... No tienes ni idea de lo que es un `` monstruo ´´ es ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Gasper se sonroja como le gusta la sensación de que su cabeza se ha frotada . Gasper luego sonrie por primera vez .

`` Kai-senpai ... eres muy amable ... Nunca nadia me había dicho que envidiaba mis poderes o haberme proporcionado ejemplos concretos . Solamente pensé que la gente odiaba mi poder ´´ dijo Gasper expresando sus verdaderos pensamientos .

* PANK *

Kaito daba un golpecito suave en la cabeza de Gasper . Pero él sigue sonriendo a Gasper .

`` Tonto . Olvida lo que los otros digan a ti en el pasado . No son más que tontos . Estas dotado con algo muy especial . No dejes que otros te digan lo contrario . Comienza a creer en ti mismo . ¿ No te lo he dicho antes ? Si alguién intenta hacerte algo malo , yo , Kaito Otsutsuki , uno de los dragones celestiales , el Dragón Emperador Rojo , el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y un descendiente del Rikudo Sennin , voy a deshacerme de la basura ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada firme .

`` ... Kai-senpai , ¿ te gustaria venir a mi habitación ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntandole .

Kaito sonrie al escuchar lo que dijo Gasper cuando lo invito a su habitación .

`` Claro . Muestrame el camino , Gasper ´´ dijo Kaito .

Con eso los dos entraron el la habitación .

**( En la habitación de Gasper ) **

Había pasado un par de minutos desde que Kaito había entrado en la habitación de Gasper . Hablaron de un montón de cosas diferentes . De los contratos que se habian formado a su comida y bebidas favoritas , de videojuegos y de la vida escolar de Kaito , había momentos en los que Kaito le conto a Gasper un poco de su vida en la dimensión de los Shinobis .

`` Así que , basicamente , mi salón de clases tiene a los dos estudiantes más pervertidos de la Academia Kuoh . Los llaman el Duo Pervertido ´´ dijo Kaito contandole .

`` Eso suena muy aterrador ... ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` Esta bien . Ellos siempre intentan colarse en el vestuario de las niñas e intentan espiarlas a ellas ... ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole .

`` ¡ E-Eso es horrible ! ´´ dijo Gasper sorprendido de eso .

`` Pero siempre terminan siendo golpeados por las chicas del Club de Kendo . Es bastante divertido de ver . Te lo voy a mostrar la proxima vez ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Jajajajajaja . Lo esperare , Kai-senpai ´´ dijo Gasper mientras que soltaba una sonrisa en su rostro .

Kaito se fijo de que Gasper estaba riendo de nuevo y vio que se estaba riendo , se fijo de que esto avanzaba bien .

* ABRIR *

Kiba entró en la habitación . Sus ojos se ensacharon cuando vio que Kaito y Gasper estan teniendo una conversación . Él sonrie a Kaito encantadoramente .

`` Buen trabajo , Kai-kun . En realidad ya te has llevado bien con Gasper-kun ya ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Hola , Kiba . Puedo ver que tu has vuelto de la conferencia de tu Balance Breaker ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Sí , ¿ de qué estabais hablando ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Mmmmm ... Nada importante la verdad . Yo solamente le dije a Gasper sobre como siempre el Duo Pevertido consiguen siendo golpeados por las chicas del Club de Kendo ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Kiba sonrie ante la compresion de lo que significa su amigo .

`` Oh . Asi . Esas historias nunca envejecen ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Sí . Yo - ´´ dijo Kaito .

Pero luego se fijo de que Gasper ya no estaba a su lado .

`` ... ¿ Por qué estas en la caja de nuevo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una gota de sudor en su cabeza .

Ya que Kaito se fijo de que Gasper estaba sentada dentro de la caja de carton .

`` L-Lo siento . Pero me siento más comodo hablando con la gente de este modo ... ´´ dijo Gasper respondiendole .

`` Haihhhh ... Bueno , al menos la parte superior de la caja la mantienes abierta . Parece que estamos mejorando , Gasper ´´ dijo Kaito .

Mientras que al mismo tiempo estaba frotando la cabeza de Gasper cuando vio que el vampiro estaba cambiando ya . Entonces Kiba camina hacía Gasper .

`` No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre , sobre todo ahora que el sello ha sido roto ´´ dijo Kiba hablando con Gasper .

Gasper mira hacía abajo cuando escucho lo que Kiba había dicho .

* AGARRAR *

Entonces Kiba noto que Kaito le había agarrado el hombro , pero Kaito no estaba enojado sino sonriendo .

`` No te preocupes , Kiba . Gasper esta mejorando mucho . Dale un poco de tiempo . No se puede esperar que alguién cambie su forma de inmediato . No todo el mundo puede hacer eso ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` K-Kai-senpai ... ´´ dijo Gasper sonriendo en eso .

* ABIERTO *

La puerta se abre de nuevo . Esta vez se trata de Xenovia , Asia y Koneko .

`` Parece que tu estas recibiendo muy bien ´´ dijo Xenovia con sus manos detrás de su espalda . Ella parecia que estaba escondiendo algo ...

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Asia ? ¿ Por qué ustedes tres aquí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Ano ... Creemos que Kai-san no debe ser el único que ha cuidado de Gasper-kun ... ´´ dijo Asia respondiendole .

`` ... Asi que estabamos discutiendo como lo podriamos ayudar ´´ dijo Xenovia tomando la palabra .

`` ¿ A-Ayudarme ? ´´ dijo Gasper mientras que inclina un poco la cabeza .

Entonces Koneko camina hacía él ...

`` ... Tu eres parte de nuestra familia ´´ dijo Koneko .

El rostro de Gasper se ilumina cuando escucho esas palabras conmovedoras .

`` K-Koneko-chan ... ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` ... Aqui tienes un regalo ´´ dijo Koneko mientras que arroja algo en la caja .

`` ? ´´

Gasper mira hacía abajo para poder ver lo que era ...

`` ¡ Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek ! ´´

Son ajos ...

Gasper salta rapidamente de su caja de carton y trata de salir de la habitación .

`` ¡ Hyah ! ´´ gritó Xenovia .

Ella tenia algo en su mano . A continuación , coloca esa cosa sobre la cabeza de Gasper .

`` ... ´´

Gasper detuvo su movimiento . Xenovia se dio la vuelta y mira a Gasper con una sonrisa .

`` ¿ Cómo estas ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` ¿ Eh ? Me siento seguro ... ¿ Eh ? ¿ Eh ? Me gusta esto ´´ dijo Gasper felizmente .

Actualmente Gasper tiene una bolsa de papel en su cabeza . Tiene dos agujeros abiertos para los ojos para poder ver .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando con curiosidad .

`` Fue una idea de Asia-senpai ´´ dijo Koneko respondiendo a la pregunta de Kiba .

`` Oh ¿ Es plan tuyo Asia ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole mientras que la mira con una sonrisa .

`` N-No . A mi no me gusta hablar con la gente , pero no me importa llamarlos . Yo solamente dijo Xenovia-san y Koneko-chan que ocultar el rostro me podria ayudar ´´ dijo Asia explicandole a Kaito su idea .

`` Eso es muy inteligente por ustedes , Asia ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo mientras que le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza .

`` Hehehehe . Gracias a ti , Kai-san ´´ dijo Asia sonrojada y tomando su tiempo para disfrutar de que Kaito le diese palmaditas .

De repente , Gasper se da la vuelta y pide la opinión de los grupos .

`` ¿ C-Cómo esta ~ ? ¿ Me conviene ~ ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntandoles .

Él empueza a caminar hacía ellos como un zombie . Hay un destello rojo hecho por sus ojos procendentes del par de agujeros abiertos .

Asia parece estar asustada por su nuevo aspecto y se esconde detrás de Kaito .

`` Esta es tu idea , Asia ´´ dijo Kaito mirando a su espalda y sonrie con amargura .

Asia apenas se mantuvo tranquila y seguia temblando de miedo por el aspecto de Gasper .

`` Tu tienes una presencia muy inminente ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa amarga también .

`` Es como un pervertido que viene detrás de ti . Es simplemente ... abrumador ´´ dijo Xenovia añadiendo su opinión .

`` Esto es bueno ~ Me gusta ~ ´´ dijo Gasper mientras que comenzaba a caminar alrededor de su habitación en el modo zombie .

`` Jejejejeje . Por lo menos él lo esta disfrutando ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que mira la acción de Gasper .

`` ¡ Oh ! ¡ Tal vez con esto , puedo llegar a ser un vampiro en toda regla ! ¡ Muchas gracias a todos ! ´´ dijo Gasper con un tono de felicidad .

**{ ... Tengo serias dudas de ello } **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

**[ Yo también las tengo ] **dijo Kurama compartiendo su opinión .

` Jajajajajajajajajajajaja ´ Kaito simplemente se rio en silencio en su cabeza .

**( En el pasillo de la Academia Kuoh ) **

Kaito estaba caminando con Asia a su lado . Coincidentemente ambos se cruzaron con Rias y Akeno .

`` Oh . Buchou , Akeno-san ´´ dijo Kaito saludando a ambas con una ligera inclinación .

`` Buenos dias ´´ dijo Asia saludando con una ligera inclinación también .

`` Buenos dias ´´ dijo Rias saludando a ambos y sonriendo .

`` Kai-kun , nos gustaria que vinieras con nosotras después de la escuela ´´ dijo Akeno hablando con Kaito .

`` ¿ Yo ? ¿ Estas seguro ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando mientras que levantaba una ceja y se señalaba a si mismo con su dedo indice derecho .

**( En algún lugar alrededor de la ciudad ) **

El cielo está cada vez más oscuro . Es como si una fuerte lluvia pronto se acercarse .

Kaito esta caminando por las escaleras , solo . Son unas escaleras muy largas como una cuestion de hecho .

`` Hacía mucho que no estaba en esta clase de lugares ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo , mientras que podia ver un Torii .

`` ¿ Un Santuario ? Yo pensaba que los demonios no podian estar aqui ´´ dijo Kaito para si mismo .

**{ Que más da eso ahora . Tu has estado yendo a la Iglesia durante mucho tiempo con Asia . ¿ Por qué te preocupas ahora de eso ? } **dijo Ddraig en su mente .

**[ Para estar en un sitio asi no creo que tengas problemas alguno ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

`` Bueno . Supongo que teneis razón . Pero , ¿ por qué Buchou y Akeno-san me pedirian venir aquí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandose a si mismo .

**{ Quien sabe . Lo sabremos pronto o más tarde . Solamente mantengamos la guardia alta . } **dijo Ddraig en su cabeza .

`` Y cuando no lo he estado ´´ dijo Kaito en su mente mientras que seguia caminando por las escaleras .

`` Bienvenido , Kai-kun ´´ dijo una voz dandole la bienvenida .

Kaito levanto la vista para poder ver a Akeno que esta de pie en medio de las escaleras , dandole la bienvenida . Ella esta actualmente en su vestido de miko , Kaito se sonrojocuando la vio se veia hermosa , pero luego sacudio su cabeza .

`` Hola , Akeno-san ´´ dijo Kaito saludandola .

`` Lo siento por hacerte venir aqui en tan poco tiempo ´´ dijo Akeno disculpandose con él .

`` No . Esta bien . ¿ Dondé está Buchou de todos modos ?´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Ella estara aquí despues de que termine su última reunión con Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendole a la pregunta .

`` Ya veo , ¿ no tendrias que estar con ella ? Después de todo eres su Reina ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` No te preocupes por eso Grayfia-sama estara con ambos , además tengo que dar la bienvenida a alguién aquí ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendo a su pregunta .

Kaito levanto una ceja cuando escucho las palabras de Akeno no las entendia .

` ¿ Alguién ? Me pregunto quien es ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Cuando los dos llegaron a la parte superior y cruzaron el Torii , Kaito echo un vistazo rapido en torno al Santuario .

`` No sabia que había un santuario tan grande como este aquí . Pero , se ve abandonado ... ´´ dijo Kaito dando su opinión .

`` Fue abandonado , después de su último sacerdote falleció . Rias se aferró a él para que yo pueda emplearlo ´´ dijo Akeno dando algo más de información .

* SNIFF SNIFF *

`` !? ´´

El ojo izquierdo se abrio cuando el tomo un poco de aire .

`` ¡ Akeno-san ! ¡ Quedate detrás de mi ! ´´ dijo Kaito en modo serio .

`` ¿¡ K-Kai-kun !? ´´ dijo Akeno sorprendida .

Kaito de inmediato se puso en modo serio , cuando olio olores extraños . Sacó Akeno detrás de él por puro instinto . Él levanto la mirada en el cielo y ensancha su aura roja .

`` ¿¡ Quién esta ahi !? ´´ grió Kaito preguntando .

* BRILLO ~~~~~ *

El cielo se ilumino de repente con una luz brillante . Tan brillante que obligo a que Kaito se protegiese el ojo izquierdo con los brazos .

Entonces dos siluetas descienden desde el cielo opaco .

`` ¿ Eres tu el Dragom Emperador Rojo ? ´´ dijo una voz masculina preguntandole .

`` Es agradable conocerte finalmente , Otsutsuki Kaito ´´ dijo otra voz diferente , en esta ocasión era femenina .

Dos personas que descienden lentamente del cielo .

Se trata de un hombre de aspecto atractivo con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos verdes . Él es como Azazel , tiene 12 alas que crecen de su espalda . Pero a diferencia de Azazel , sus alas son de un color dorado . También hay un halo en la parte superior de la cabeza .

La segunda persona es una mujer muy hermosa con un pelo rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa . Ella tiene 10 alas de color blanco puro que crece de la espalda . Ella también tiene un halo en la parte superior de su cabeza .

` ¿¡ Son ángeles !? ´ pensó Kaito sorprendido mientras que su ojo izquierdo se abria como él sabe quienes son .

`` Kai-kun , no pasa nada . Son las personas que yo tengo que darles la bienvenida ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Kaito tratando de calmarlo .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ dijo Kaito .

La seriedad y el aura de Kaito desaparece de inmediato . Luego dirige su mirada a los dos ángeles .

`` Yo soy Michael , el lider de los ángeles ´´ dijo Michael mientras que solamente sonreia y mira tranquilamente a Kaito .

`` Yo soy Gabriel , soy la hermana pequeña del angel actual . De Michael . Es un placer conocerte ´´ dijo Gabriel mientras que se presenta con una hermosa sonrisa .

**[ Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

**Espero a que todo el mundo disfrute del capitulo 20 del grimorio y comete desde luego .**

**Muchas gracias . **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos y leidos fanfics . **

**Bueno tras unos dias de descanso y relajación os presento el capitulo 21 del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos , que la verdad tenia ganas de poder escribir este fanfic ya que para muchos de mis seguidores este es vuestro fanfic favorito , sobre todo el de mi amigo pienzancos que cada vez se hace más fuerte en el boxeo aunque yo lo veo igual de simple . **

**Bueno basta ya de chacharas y de meterme con mi amigo y que todo el mundo disfrute de este capitulo . Gracias .**

**Capítulo 21 **

**( En el Santuario Principal ) **

Tanto Kaito y Akeno estaban actualmente sentados en posición seiza .

`` Ufufufufu ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que soltaba una pequeña risa .

Actualmente Akeno estaba sentada entre Kaito y los dos Ángeles .

Kaito estaba algo tenso en su situación actual .

` Él es Michael ... El Lider de los Ángeles ... Esto es como cuando me encontre con Sirzechs-sama ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

* ESCALOFRIOS *

`` !? ´´

Kaito contrae su ojo izquierdo cuando sintió un escalofrio recorriendo su columna vertebral .

`` Este sentimiento ... ¿ Podria ser que ustedes dos poseen un Dragon Slayer ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando con calma a los dos ángeles .

Michael y Gabriel abrieron ligeramente sus ojos y luego sonrieron . Michael tranquilamente se levantó de su asiento .

* BRILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO ~ *

De repente hubo una luz brillante delante de Kaito obligando a Kaito a que se cubriese con la mano en su ojo izquierdo . Cuando las luces se apagaron aparecio una espada flotando delante de Kaito . Estaba emitiendo una aura santa .

Kaito reconocio enseguida la espada que estaba delante de él .

`` ¿ Es esta la espada Dragon Slayer , Ascalon ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando sorprendido .

Esa pregunta sorprendio a Michael y Gabriel aún más . Se limitan a sonreir de nuevo .

`` Kaito Otsutsuki ´´ dijo Michael llamandolo .

`` ¿ S-Sí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Estás en lo correcto . Se trata de una Dragon Slayer , una espada sagrada que puede acabar con la vida de un dragón . Ascalón ´´ dijo Michael a Kaito .

`` ... ´´ Kaito permanecio en silencio por ahora .

Al ver la acción de Kaito , Gabriel decide continuar después de su hermano .

`` El nombre de `` Dragon Slayer ´´ se refiere a aquellos que cazan dragones de por vida y el equipo que utilizan ´´ dijo Gabriel explicandole y haciendo una pausa por un momento .

`` Y - Nos gustaria darte esto a ti ´´ dijo Gabriel mientras que corregia su frase .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Darme esto a mi ? ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando mientras levantaba un ceja e inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza .

`` Hihihihi ´´ Gabriel hizo una pequeña risa . Ella encuentra la expresion de Kaito linda . Entonces Michael se hace cargo .

`` Tal vez deberiamos decir `` fusionarlo ´´ con tu Boosted Gear ´´ dijo Michael .

`` ¿ Fusionarlo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

**{ Socio , ¿ quieres intentarlo ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntando a Kaito .

`` ... Pero , ¿ por qué me la dan a mi ? Yo soy un demonio ´´ dijo Kaito aun algo confundido .

`` ... No ha habido grandes batallas desde el fin de la Gran Guerra , pero como se sabe , las escaramuzas entre las tres facciones todavía ocurren de vez en cuando ´´ dijo Michael explicandole .

`` ... ´´

Kaito permanecio en silencio . Él recuerda el incidente de Kokabiel con ganas de iniciar una guerra y también en su aldea hubieron escaramuzas entre otros ninjas .

`` Si esta situación continua , las tres facciones algún dia acabarian en la ruina . O ... antes de que lleguen a producirse , alguna otra facción puede aprovechar la oportunidad para atacarnos . Desde que las tres facciones son las más grandes facciones que otras muchas facciones miticas . No podemos predecir lo que otros podrian actuar´´ dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Creo que esta conferencia será una gran oportunidad ´´ dijo Michael con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Para que ese conflicto termine , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito sabiendo a donde iba este tema .

Gabriel muestra su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo cuando escucho las palabras de Kaito .

`` Para las tres facciones el momento de trabajar juntos y detener la guerra de una vez por todas . Creo que eso ya lo sabe ... Pero durante la Primera Guerra Mundial hubo un momento en el que luchamos juntos ... ´´ dijo Michael .

Kaito hizo una pequeña sonrisa en eso . Él sabe a donde quiere llegar a parar Michael .

`` ¿ Se esta referiendo el momento cuando Ddraig y Albion entraron y arrasaron el campo de batalla verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Michael respondiendole y asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` En aquel entonces puse una posibilidad en ti o mejor dicho en el dragon emperador rojo . Yo oro en el que nos reuna una vez más ´´ dijo Michael .

`` Kai-kun vamos a aceptar su regalo ´´ dijo Akeno a Kaito .

`` ... Muy bien . Confio en todos vosotros ´´ dijo Kaito y se levanto de su asiento .

`` Boosted Gear ´´ dijo Kaito llamandolo .

**{ ¡ Dragon Booster ! } **

El Boosted Gear aparece en el brazo izquierdo de Kaito . A continuación Kaito levanta la mano y camina hacía la Dragon Slayer .

`` Ddraig , ¿ crees que esto va a funcionar ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Ddraig .

**{ Te lo dije antes , ¿ verdad ? Los Sacred Gears responden a la voluntad de sus portadores . Si tu tienes la voluntad de hacerlo entonces no deberia ser un problema } **dijo Ddraig respondienole .

`` En ese caso vamos a hacerlo ´´ dijo Kaito decidido .

Al mismo tiempo Kaito agarra la espada Dragon Slayer .

**{ Sincroniza tu energia con la energia de la espada } **dijo Ddraig a Kaito .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Kaito .

Entonces la espada sagrada comenzo a dar un brillo de un aura dorada . El Boosted Gear empezó a iluminarse con un color rojo brillante . Dos colores diferentes de aura estaba aleteando alrededor de la habitación . Fusionando ambas energias .

* BRILLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~ *

Esta vez , hubo una gran luz brillante que incluso se podia ver la luz saliendo desde fuera del santuario . La luz lentamente y luego se fue apagando .

Kaito mira su mano izquierda con una expresion de asombro . La hoja de Ascalon estaba creciendo fuera del Boosted Gear .

* SHINN *

Kaito estaba pivoteando el brazo izquierdo a un lado . Estaba probando la nueva espada que acaba de adquirir .

`` Parece que nuestro trabajo aquí esta hecho . Saldremos por ahora ´´ dijo Michael mientras que se levantaba al igual que Gabriel que se levantaba tras escuchar las palabras de su hermano .

`` E-Espere un momento . Hay algo que me gustaria saber . Solamente usted tiene la respuesta para mi ´´ dijo Kaito .

Kaito queria preguntarle algo a los dos ángeles . Entonces Michael mira a Kaito por un momento .

`` Me temo que no tengo tiempo de sobra . No te preocupes lo que quieras saber será durante o después de la conferencia ´´ dijo Michael explicandole a Kaito .

`` Por favor hagalo . Es importante para mi ... ´´ dijo Kaito a Michael .

`` Lo hare . Te lo prometo , Otsutsuki Kaito . Gabriel debemos ir ahora ´´ dijo Michael a su hermana .

Entonces comenzó a extender sus doce alas doradas .

`` ... Michael , espera un segundo ´´ dijo Gabriel a Michael .

Con eso , Gabriel camina hacía Kaito . Kaito dio un paso hacía atras ligeramente . Gabriel continuo y levanta sus dos manos y las coloca en las mejillas de Kaito .

`` ... ´´

Kaito se sonroja levemente . Esta sorprendido y nervioso por la acción de la Serafin . Gabriel trae lentamente su cara a la de Kaito y ...

* CHU *

Gabriel besa la frente de Kaito .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se sonroja en gran medida por la interacción repentina entre Gabriel y Kaito .

`` Hehehehehe . Piensa en ello como una recompensa por haber detenido a Kokabiel de iniciar una guerra ´´ dijo Gabriel explicandole a Kaito y extendiendo sus 10 alas blancas .

* BRILLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~ *

Con una sola luz brillante , los dos ángeles se habian transportado lejos .

Entonces Kaito toca lentamente la frente con un gran rubor en sus mejillas al recordar el beso de Gabriel .

`` Ara ara . Kai-kun pareces estar disfrutando de tu recompensa ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` !? ´´ Kaito volvio a sus sentidos cuando escucho la voz de Akeno .

Cuando Kaito dirigio su mirada a Akeno observo que Akeno seguia manteniendo su sonrisa pero había una delgada aura dorada palida viniedo de ella .

`` ¡ YY-Yo no sabia que iba a hacer eso ! ¡ Lo juro ! ´´ dijo Kaito completamente nervioso .

**[ Ni tu ni nadie , Kaito ¡ Jajajajajajaja ! ] **dijo Kurama en su mente .

**( En una habitación de estilo japones ) **

Después de que Michael y Gabriel hayan dejado el santuario principal , Akeno ha traido a Kaito a una habitación diferente . Una sala de ceremonioa del té . Actualmente estaban los dos tomando su té .

`` Así que ... ¿ Michael-san y Gabriel-san trajeron la espada aquí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Sí . Hemos realizado unos rituales para alterar las propiedades de Ascalon ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendole .

`` ... Akeno-san , ¿ está bien si le pregunto algo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Por supuesto . ¿ Qué es ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole mientras que seguia con su sonrisa habitual .

`` ... En aquel entonces ... Cuando estabamos luchando contra Kokabiel ... si no recuerdo mal dijo ... ´´ dijo Kaito algo indeciso .

**( Flashback ) **

`` ¡ Ruge Trueno ! ´´ dijo Akeno .

Envío un rayo hacía Kokabiel que estaba concentrado en el ataque de Rias . Pero su rayo fue bloqueado por el ala de Kokabiel .

`` ¡ Hahahahahahahaha ! ¿¡ Te atreves a tratar de deternerme !? ¿¡ Portador del poder de Barakiel !? ´´ dijo Kokabiel burlandose de Akeno .

`` No ... ¡ me asocies con ese hombre ! ´´ gritó Akeno .

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y se puso furiosa . Ella continuo utilizando un rayo , pero todos fueron completamente bloqueados por las alas de Kokabiel .

**( Fin del Flashback . Regresando al Presente ) **

`` ... ´´

Akeno que por lo general sonrie ... cambia su expresion inmediatamente . Una expresion nublada ...

Kaito se dio cuenta de su cambio repentino y de inmediato se disculpo con ella .

`` Lo siento . No deberia haber pre- ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Akeno interrumpiendolo .

`` ? ´´

Kaito abrio su ojo izquierdo cuando escucho como Akeno respondio a su pregunta .

`` Mi nacimiento fue el resultado de la unión entre Barakiel , un lider de los ángeles caidos y un ser humano . Mi madre ... ella vivia en un santuario en alguna parte . Un dia , se encontró con Barakiel herido y le ayudo . Me concibieron como resultado de ese encuentro ´´ dijo Akeno explicandole a Kaito .

` ¿ Le habrá pasado algo malo ? ¿ Por qué odiara a su padre ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandose a si mismo .

`` Lo siento ... no deberia haber preguntando algo que te hace sentir incomodo ... ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose .

Akeno permanece en silencio y se levantó de su asiento . Se da la vuelta , con su espalda frente a Kaito . De una manera tranquila estaba retirando la parte superior de su vestido de Miko . Revelando su espalda desnuda ahora a Kaito .

* PAM *

Un par de alas crecieron fuera de su espalda . Eran diferentes de sus alas habituales de demonio .

Una , era un ala de demonio ... La otra era una ala negra ... un ala de ángel caido .

`` ... Tengo tanto un ala de demonio y una ala de ángel caido . Cuando conoci a Rias y me converti en un demonio ... yo estaba con la esperanza de que pudiera deshacerme de ella ... para deshacerme de estas alas malvadas ... Pero todo lo que hizo era hizo fue crear una abominación con una ala de demonio y una ala de ángel caido . Tal vez sea apropiado para una mujer de sangre malvada , como yo ... ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que hablaba mal de si misma .

`` No , tu estas equivocada ´´ dijo Kaito a Akeno .

`` !? ´´

Akeno se da la vuelta inmediatamente a mirar a Kaito . Pero ella recibe una descarga cuando sintió algo caliente que estaba abrazandole ... Era Kaito . La estaba abrazando .

`` ¿¡ K-Kai-kun !? ´´ dijo Akeno sorprendida cuando vio la acción de Kaito .

`` Para mi Akeno-san siempe ha sido una senpai que siempre me ha cuidado . Tu te has encargado de mi y de Asia cuando todavía eramos los nuevos miembros del cub . Eres muy hermosa . Eres una chica de muy buen corazón . Me gustas mucho , Akeno-san ´´ dijo Kaito susurrandole estas palabras en el oido de Akeno .

Luego Kaito la soltó pero sus manos se mantiene sobre sus hombros . Él sonrie con gusto a ella .

`` Así que por favor muestrame ... no , muestranos a todos tu hermosa sonrisa como siempre lo haces . Esa es la Akeno-san que conozco ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

`` ... ´´

Akeno lo miraba en silencio . Ella estaba sin habla . Había un rubor formandose en sus mejillas . Todavía no se había puesto aún de nuevo su vestido de Miko . Pero ella está cubriendo la mitad inferior de su pecho con seguridad .

Kaito se da cuenta de que en realidad estaba tocando la piel de su hombro . Eso solamente lo hace bajar la cabeza y mira ... el escote de Akeno ...

`` ¡ Uwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! ¡ Lo siento ! ¡ No me los he visto ! ¡ Lo juro ! ´´ dijo Kaito soltando rapidamente a Akeno y entrando en panico .

` ¿ Qué he hecho ? ... He tocado Akeno-san así ... me hace ver como un pervertido ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Kaito se sonroja con locura . Akeno se repliega sus alas . Su cabello hacía sombra sobre sus ojos . Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa .

`` Tú ... ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ? ´´ Kaito salio de su modo de panico y dirigio su mirada a Akeno .

`` ... Tu acabas de robar mi corazón . Ahora ... tendre que tomarmelo en serio ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que en sus ojos caia una sola lagrima hasta su mejilla .

`` ¿ A-Akeno-san ? Woaaaaahhhh ~ ´´ dijo Kaito hasta que lo interrumpio .

* RUIDO SORDO *

Akeno tomo a Kaito por la fuerza cayendo en el suelo .

`` ¡¿ A-Akeno-san !? ´´ dijo Kaito entrando de nuevo en pánico . Kaito podia sentir claramente su pecho presionando contra su pecho .

`` Kai-kun ´´ dijo Akeno llamandolo .

`` ¿ S-Si ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` He tomado una decisión ´´ dijo Akeno a Kaito .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` Kai-kun , no me importa ser la tercera ´´ dijo Akeno levantandose a si misma un poco y lo miro alegremente .

`` ¿¡ T-Tercera !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando sorprendida .

`` Si , la tercera . No es un mala posición . Por no hablar se siente como si estuviera teniendo una aventura ... Es emocionante ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¿¡ AAA-Aventura !? ¡ Ni siquiera ahora estoy en una relación ! ´´ dijo Kaito nervioso .

`` Ne Kai-kun pide algo a mi y yo lo hare por ti ´´ dijo Akeno a Kaito .

`` PPPP-Pero- ´´ dijo Kaito nervioso .

`` Si Buchou no lo hara contigo , yo lo hare contigo en su lugar ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¡¿ YY-Yo no me refiero a eee-eso ?! ´´ dijo Kaito nervioso .

`` Kai-kun , ¿ podrias llamarme Akeno ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole a Kaito .

` ... Asi que ella es igual que Rias , ¿ eh ? quieren que llamen a su nombre sin ningún honorifico ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` M-Muy bien , Akeno ´´ dijo Kaito dandole una amplia sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Gracias , Kai ! ´´ dijo Akeno felizmente mientras que lo volvia a abrazar .

Pero esta vez , con más fuerza . Ahora hay un rubor de gran fuerza en las mejillas de Kaito .

` Su pppp-pecho ... ´ pensó Kaito nervioso .

**{ ¡ Hohohohohohohohoho ! ¡ Esto es el paraiso ! ¡ Dejame disfrutar de más ! } **dijo Ddraig hablando muy felizmente .

`` Kai-kun . Cuando no estemos solos nosotros dos , ¿ podrias por favor llamadme Akeno ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Estas segura de que quieres que te llame de esa manera ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendo al mismo tiempo que asiente con la cabeza .

Kaito sonrie y siente que estan acariciando suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza .

`` Umm ... Akeno ... ¿ qué es esto ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Akeno .

`` ¿ Hmm ? Estoy dando a Kai una almohada en mi regazo ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendole .

Akeno está respondiendo felizmente a Kaito . Ella está en un buen estado de animo ahora . Ella hace que Kaito tenga su cabeza en su regazo . Kaito parece estar nervioso por ello . Tiene un gran rubor en sus mejillas . Akeno después acaricia suavemente la cabeza de Kaito . Kaito no sabía porque pero tenia un malestar de sentimientos .

`` Ummm ... No es que no me guste ... pero no se si Buchou se enoje si ve esto ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ¿ Qué es eso de que fuera visto por Buchou ? ¿ Eh , Kai ? ´´ dijo una voz femenina preguntandole .

En ese instante , Kaito siente que su cuerpo está congelado completamente . Se levanto lentamente su cuerpo hacía arriba de ese lugar y con rigidez volvio la cabeza hacía un lado . Y alli , su maestro , Rias .

` ... Mierda ... Ella está aquí ... ´ pensó Kaito mientras que su cuerpo temblaba .

**{ ¡ Ohoh ! Tu estas en un gran problema ahora , compañero . ¡ Hahahahahahahahaha ! } **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

**[ ¡ Jajajajajaja ! Este situaciones tuyas son de las mejores ] **dijo Kurama mientras que se reia mucho más .

` Cerrad la boca ... ´ pensó Kaito molesto .

Rias esta emitiendo actualmente un aura carmesi que se está expandiendo .

` Creo que voy a ser asesinado pronto ... ´ pensó Kaito con grandes gotas de sudor en la cabeza cuando vio el aura carmesi que viene de su maestro .

`` Ara ara ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que solamente sonrie .

Rias comenzó a entrar en la habitación y se pone delante de Kaito .

`` No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti ni por un minuto , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias hablando a Kaito .

` Me siento como si estuviera mirando a la muerte misma ... ´ pensó Kaito temblando ligeramente .

* PELLIZCO *

`` ¡ Ay ! ¡ Ay ! ¡ Ay ! ¡ Ay ! ´´ gritó Kaito de dolor .

Rias estaba pellizcando la mejilla de Kaito .

`` ¿ Has recibido la espada ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ¡ Sis ! ¡ B-Buchou duele ! ¡ Duele ! ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo doloridamente .

`` ¿ Dondé están Michael y Gabriel ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

* HALAR *

Estaba tirando de la mejillas de Kaito aún más duradamente .

`` Ellos volvieron ... ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo con los ojos llorosos .

Rias luego libera a Kaito . Haciendo que Kaito se caiga de nuevo en el suelo .

`` Entonces , no hay nada más que hacer aquí . Volvamos a casa ´´ dijo Rias hablando severamente .

`` S-Sí , Buchou ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

`` Estoy muy celosa de la número uno de la lista ´´ dijo Akeno felizmente . Ella esta de muy buen estado de humor .

Esa declaración hecha por Akeno provoco que Rias se parase por un segundo . Solamente por un segundo . A continuación , sigue saliendo de la habitación .

`` Akeno-san . Te verá más tarde ´´ dijo Kaito a Akeno

Kaito sigue rápidamente a su amo . Él está preocupado por ella .

**{ De seguro que estás muy ocupado , Socio } **dijo Ddraig a Kaito .

` Haihh ... La maldición de ser un dragón ... ´ pensó Kaito respondiendole .

**( Por las escaleras del templo ) **

El cielo del atardecer estaba disperso . El sol se podia ver claramente ahora . Es una puesta de sol hermosa . El cielo es ahora de color naranja-rojo .

Kaito estaba persiguiendo a Rias .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ grió Kaito .

Estaba diciendo su nombre en voz alta mientras que se acercaba . Rias no le hace caso y continuar caminando por las escaleras .

` Supongo que ella todavía esta enojada conmigo , eh ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` ... Ne , Kai ... ´´ dijo Rias en voz baja .

`` ¿ S-Sí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Akeno es Akeno , ¿ no es cierto ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Sí lo es ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

`` Akeno es la Fuku-Buchou ... pero ella es `` Akeno ´´ ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

`` Entonces ... ¿ Qué hay de mi ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

Kaito sonrie cuando él entiende el significado . Ella se siente insegura .

`` Rias es Rias ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo sin pensarserlo dos veces .

Rias se detiene en ese momento . Ella se vuelve y lo mira de inmediato . Sus ojos estan más abiertos . Las lagrimas comienzan a reunirse en torno a sus ojos .

`` ¿ Puedes ... ¿ Puedes decir eso de nuevo ... ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

Kaito sigue caminando por las escaleras hasta que esté un paso por encima de Rias . La distacia entre ellos muy cerca ahora . Él le sonrie y esta feliz de repetirlo de nuevo .

`` Rias es Rias . Rias es mi maestro . Mi único maestro . Me gusta el color de tu pelo , tu cara , tus labios , tu sonrisa , tus personalidades . Todo en ti , me gusta . Me gustas mucho ... Rias ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que agacha su cabeza hasta que su frente toca la de Rias .

Las lagrimas empiezan a fluir por los ojos de Rias en este momento . Ella ha sido tocada por las palabras de Kaito . Rias envuelve rapidamente sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Kaito , inclinando sus dedos de los pies . Eso permite de inmediato sus labios se superpongan a los de Kaito .

Kaito ensancha su ojo izquierdo ante el repentino beso , pero rapidamente mantiene la compostura . Él le da de vuelta el beso también . Él también envuelve suavemente sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Rias .

Hay rubores de gran medida cuando se separan el uno del otro . Ella trata de no hacer contacto visual con Kaito . Haciendo todo lo posible para prentender que ella todavía está enojada con él .

`` Caray ... Tu no tienes que decirlo de esa manera ... Eso te hace sonar como un acosador y un pervertido ´´ dijo Rias mientras que desviaba la mirada aún con un rubor en sus mejillas .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¡¿ R-Realente ?! ¡ L-Lo siento ... no queria decirlo de esa manera ! Acabe soltando lo que estaba en mi cabeza ... Lo siento , Bu- ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose hasta que Rias lo interrumpio .

`` Llamame Rias cuando estemos solamente nosotros dos ´´ dijo Rias a Kaito .

` ¿ Igualmente ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntando .

`` E-Entendido , Rias ´´ dijo Kaito vergonzosamente mientras que se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo indice . Se sintió aliviado cuando vio que Rias estaba volviendo a ser como antes .

`` Kai , ¿ a donde vas ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Hmmmm ... Voy a volver a casa de inmediato . Después de un largo dia , quiero tomar una ducha larga y caliente ´´ dijo Kaito a medida que extendia sus brazos .

Parecia que Rias que estaba pensando algo en su cabeza , hasta que sonrio .

`` Entonces es mejor que nos demos prisa y vamos a casa de inmediato . Vamos rapido ´´ dijo Rias mientras que empieza a correr hacía la dirrección del apartamente de Kaito .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¡ E-Espera , Rias ! ¡ Esperame ! ´´ dijo Kaito empezando a perseguir a su amo .

**{ Socio , se te ha olvidado de hacer un cunplido de una cosa más . La cosa más importante } **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

` ¿ En serio ? ¿ Qué es ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandole .

**{ Sus pechos } **dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

` ... Callate ´ pensó Kaito algo enojado .

**{ Pero- } **dijo Ddraig intentando seguir .

` Solamente callate , Dragón Emperador Pervertido ´ pensó Kaito enojado con Ddraig .

**[ Jajajajajajaja . Ese mote ha estado bastante bien ] **dijo Kurama riendose en la mente de Kaito .

Parece que Rias tenia altamente la sarten por el mango .

**( En el apartamento de Kaito - En el cuarto de baño ) **

` ... ¿ Cómo ha podido suceder esto ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandose

Kaito actualmente esta sentado en la bañera con la mayor parte de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua . Solamente la región superior de su cara está todavía en la superficie . Y por alguna razón tiene un rubor en sus mejillas . La razón pues ...

`` Ara , Asia tu piel es hermosa . Estoy celosa ´´ dijo una voz que pertenecia a Asia .

`` N-No es cierto . Buchou-san su piel es de color blanco y la textura es más suave ´´ dijo otra voz que pertenecia a Asia .

`` Ufufufu , tus palabras me hacen feliz . Muchas gracias´´ dijo Rias mientras que soltaba una debil risa .

Junto a Kaito estaban las damas de pelo carmesi y de pelo dorado , estaban sentadas en un taburete y lavandose , cubiertas con espuma de jabón por el cuerpo .

Tan pronto como los dos llegaron a casa , Rias tiró rapidamente a Kaito junto con ella , en el cuarto de baño . A continuación comienzan a hablar delante de Kaito .

**{ Bueno ... } **dijo Ddraig explicando y recuerda a Kaito como sucedio todo esto .

**( Mini Flashback ) **

`` ¡¿ R-Rias ?! ¿¡ Q-Qué estas haciendo !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole mientras que tenia su cara completamente roja .

Mientras que Rias seguia quitandose el uniforme .

`` Voy a tomar un baño contigo . ¿ No es obvio ? ´´ dijo Rias con un tono como si fuera normal .

`` ¡¿ Eeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ?! ¡¿ QQ-Qué ?! ´´ dijo Kaito gritando sorprendindo .

Poniendose aún más rojo de lo que estaba antes .

`` ¿ Tu no quieres tomar un baño conmigo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole mientras que ponia una expresion triste en su rostro .

`` N-No es eso . P-Pero- ´´ dijo Kaito intentando pensar en una idea para salir de esta situación .

`` Esta bien . Entonces vamos a tomar un baño juntos y luego ~ ´´ dijo Rias estando feliz de nuevo .

Kaito pensó que era una buena actriz .

* BAM *

La puerta del baño se abrio con fuerza de repente . Tanto Kaito y Rias miraron a la persona que entro a el cuarto de baño .

`` ¿¡ AA-Asia !? ¡ EE-Esto es- ´´ dijo Kaito intentando explicandoselo .

Asia está de pie justo en frente de ellos . Ella está haciendo un puchero y tienen los ojos llorosos .

`` ¡ Buchou-san no es justo que se pueda bañar sola con Kai-san ! ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Asia , yo soy el amo de Kai y el tuyo . Es natural que el amo y el sirviente tomen un baño juntos ´´ dijo Rias como si fuera normal .

` ... Eso es una gran mentira ´ pensó Kaito en su mente mientras que tiene una gota de sudor en su mente y mira a Rias .

`` ¡ Voy a tomar el baño con Kai-san ! ¡ No quiero quedarme fuera ! ´´ dijo Asia mientras que empezaba a retirarse de su uniforme .

**( De nuevo al presente . En el cuarto de baño ) **

**{ ... Basicamente , esa es toda la historia } **dijo Ddraig recordandole a Kaito .

**[ Realmente lo ha simplificado ] **dijo Kurama .

` Gracias por la explicación , Ddraig ´ pensó Kaito dadonle las gracias a Ddraig .

* SPLASH *

Kaito ensancha sus ojos cuando vio lo que estaba delante de él . Rias acaba de entrar en la bañera que esta actualmente . A continuación se acerca hacía Kaito . Ella se instala sobre su lado envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su brazo izquierdo .

`` ... Siempre he querido entrar en un baño con Kai como este al menos una vez ... ´´ dijo Rias felizmente .

Ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Kaito . Ella está disfrutando , saboreando la primera vez de ellos teniendo su primer baño juntos .

`` Kai es tan calido ... ´´ dijo Rias comodamente .

Kaito por el contrario solo se sienta alli en silencio . No se movia . Él estaba petrificado . Él puede sentir claramente los pechos de Rias estan presionando a su brazo .

**{ ¡ Aja ! ¡ Esta suavidad ! ¡ Esta elasticidad ! ¡ La sensación de su piel ! ¡ Esto es el PARAISO ! } **grito Ddraig felizmente en la mente de Kaito .

` ¡ Callate ! ¡ Maldito seas , Dragon pervertido ! ¡ Controlate ! ´ pensó Kaito enojado en su mente .

`` ... Oye Kai , ¿ tu odias entrar en el baño conmigo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` !? ´´ Kaito se sonroja aún más al saber que tipo de pregunta .

`` N-No ... no ... ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo avergonzado .

Rias sonrie más .

`` Solamente por escuchar eso me hace muy feliz . Ojala pudiera bañarme con Kai como asi todos los dias ´´ dijo Rias mientras que se presiona aún más a Kaito .

`` Uuuuu ... ´´

Asia estaba mirando a los dos con ojos llorosos . Ella esta enojada . Se apresura en finalizar de lavar su cuerpo .

`` Ne Kai , ¿ crees que podemos tomar baños como estos todos los dias ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` ¡¿ TT-Todos los dias ?! ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando sorprendido .

`` Sí , todos los dias es imposible , ¿ qué tal una vez cada 3 dias ? ¿ O una vz cada 5 dias ? No voy a tomar un solo dia a la semana como respuesta ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole y diciendo la última parte con un tono triste falso .

**{ ¡ Una vez cada tres ! ¡ Dilo ! ¡ Una vez cada 3 dias ! } **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito con la esperanza de que diga su sugerencia .

`` E-Entonces ... U-Una vez cada 3 dias ... ´´ dijo Kaito lo que decia Ddraig en su mente .

**{ ¡ SSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! } **dijo Ddraig felizmente en la mente de Kaito celebradonlo .

`` Gracias Kai ´´ dijo Rias siguiendo abrazandolo contra su brazo . Como que no queria dejarlo ir .

`` ... ´´ Kai no dijo nada solo se quedo ahi .

`` Ne Kai , ¿ quieres atacarme ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntadonle .

`` !? ´´ Kaito se sorprendio de lo que acaba de escuchar .

Rias de repente dijo una palabra muy estimulante . Kaito cubre rapidamente su nariz y su boca con su mano libre , cuando escucho esas palabras . Él esta tratando desesperadamente de mantener el control de si mismo . Rias quiere impulsarlo aún más .

`` Si Asia no estuviera aqui ... ¿ me hubieras atacado ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntadole susurrandole al oido .

` Mierda ... no puedo ... controlarme mucho más tiempo ... ´ pensó Kaito estando en su limite de mantener la cordura en su mente .

**{ ¡ Ve a por ella ~ ! } **dijo Ddraig animado a Kaito .

**[ Disfruta Kaito ] **dijo Kurama con un tono indiferente .

* SPLASH *

Alguién entro en vigor en la bañera . Es una buena cosa que la bañera es lo suficientemente grande para tener tres personas dentro .

`` ¡ N-No quiero quedarme fuera ! ¡ También quiero tomar un baño con Kai-san ! ´´ dijo Asia abrazando también a Kaito .

Rias cambia inmediatamente en una expresion aguda y mira a Asia .

`` Asia , deja a mi Kaimy dejanos solos por ahora . Ya que estamos en esta situación , voy a decir esto claramente . Kai es mio . Es mi Kai , ¿ entendistes ? ´´ dijo Rias a Asia .

Asia tiene lagrimas de nuevo en sus ojos . Pero ella no se cierra por el momento .

`` E-Eso puede ser cierto ... ¡ Pero es mi Kai-san también ! ¡ Quiero estar con Kai-san ! ´´ dijo Asia firmemente .

`` Asia has sido adorada por Kai durante tanto tiempo . Al menos dejame a Kai a mi a veces . Estoy siendo curada solamente por estar con Kai . La calidez siempre me quita el cansancio diario y calma mi mente ´´ dijo Rias hablando estrictamente .

` Eso puede ser cierto ... supongo que mimado a Asia demasiado ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Al mismo tiempo Kaito estaba recordando un poco del pasado cuando estaban solo él y Asia . La ayudaba a hacer la colada , llevarla de nuevo a su cama cuando estaba dormida y la compra de las cosas que le gustaba .

`` ¡ Yo quiero que Kai-san me mime también ! ¡ Solamente Buchou-san es injusto ! ¡ Yo también me relajo cuando estoy con Kai-san ! ´´ dijo Asia .

`` !? ´´

Entonces Asia comienza a abrazar el brazo derecho de Kaito . Estrechamente .

` ... Oh vaya ... siento eso como una declaración de guerra ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Entonces lentamente y con cuidado giro su cabeza para mirar a Rias .

* TWITCH , TWITCH *

El ojo derecho de Rias se retorcia . Ella también estaba enojada . Ella entonces agarra firmemente la mano de Kaito y -

* MUNYUU *

Ella pone su mano en su pecho izquierdo .

`` ¡¿ BB-Buhcou ?! ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando sorprendido por eso .

La cara de Kaito estaba realmente de color rojo en este momento . Está en un estado de panico total .

**{ ¡ PARAISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~ ! } **gritó Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

`` ¿ Asia has hecho tal cosa ? Mi relacion con Kai ha llegado a una nivel alto que podemos hacer este tipo de cosas ´´ dijo Rias .

` Mi mente ... va a explotar ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Kaito cubre su nariz y su boca con la mano derecha ... Pero alguién agarra su mano derecha y -

* MUNYUUUU *

`` ¡ Yo también puedo hacerlo ! ´´ dijo Asia mientras que aprieta su mano derecha de Kaito en su pecho derecho .

`` ¡¿ Tu tambiém AAA-Asia ?! ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando sorprendido .

**{ ¡ ME SIENTOOOOOO VIVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~ ! ¡ TE QUIERO , SOCIO ! } **dijo Ddraig muy feliz en la cabeza de Kaito .

`` K-Kai-san , ¿ entre las mias y las de Buchou-san cuales son mejores ? ¡ Pierdo en tamaño , pero no voy a perder en cualquier otra cosa ! ´´ dijo Asia dispuesta a todo .

`` Hoh . Estoy segura de que Kai ama las más grandes . ¿ Verdad Ka- ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole pero no terminando .

El agua en la que los tres se encuentran actualmente estaba subiendo su temperatura .

`` ¿ S-Soy yo o el agua se esta calentando ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

Rias mira el agua en estado de shock . A continuación mira a Kaito sintio que su mano se esta calentando así .

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´ gritó Rias preocupada .

Todo el cuerpo de Kaito estaba de color rojo . Está muy caliente por las dos chicas .

`` ¡ Kai-san ! ´´ gritó Asia también .

**{ ¡ Socio ! } **gritó Ddraig también preocupado .

**[ ¡ Kaito ! ] **gritó Kurama desde el sello .

* BLUP BLUP BLUP BLUP *

Kaito se hunde en la bañera . Él se desmayó .

**( En la habitación de Kaito ) **

`` ¿ Mmm ... ? ´´

Kaito lentamente y con cansancio abrio los ojos . Se frota suavemente los ojos cansados .

`` ? ´´

Se sentia algo fresco por la zona de su cabeza . Levanta la mano y agarra lo que tenia en la cabeza .

`` ¿ ... Una bolsa de hielo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandose a si mismo .

**{ Oh . ¿ Ya estas despierto , Socio ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole a Kaito .

**[ Por fin despiertas , Kaito ] **dijo Kurama .

`` ¿ D-Ddraig ? ¿ Kurama ? ¿ Qué ha sucedido ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a los dos .

**[ ¿ Lo has olvidado ? ] **dijo Kurama preguntandole de una manera sarcastica .

**{ ¿ Eh ? ¿ Tu no recuerdas nada en absoluto ? Te habias desmayado en la bañera } **dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

Kaito se sonroja levemente al recordar el incidente .

**{ Pffftttt . Eres patetico , Socio . ¿ Te desmayastes al tocar los pechos de las mujeres ? De verdad que eres debil , Socio } **dijo Ddraig burlandose de Kaito .

` ¡ Cierra la boca ! ¡ Yo no soy como tu , Dragon Emperador Pervertido ! ¡ Mi corazón necesita estar preparado ! ¡ No puedo evitarlo cuando de repente pasa esto ! ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` Mmmm ... ´´

`` !? ´´

Kaito ensancha sus ojos cuando escuchó una voz femenina . Él mira hacía abajo para ver a Rias y Asia están descansando al lado de su cama .

**{ ... Se ocuparon de que después del desmayo . Deberia darles las gracias cuando se despierten } **dijo Ddraig a Kaito .

**[ Si yo también opino igual que Ddraig dales las gracias ] **dijo Kurama .

`` ... ´´

Kaito permanece en silencio . Suavemente acaricia la cabeza de las dos chicas .

Kaito a continuación baja de la cama . La primero que hace es colocar bien a Asia en la cama para que pueda dormir comodamente . A continuación va a Rias para que se acomode en ella en la cama . Estaba a punto de dejar la habitación , hasta que alguién le agarro la mano .

`` ... Kai ... no te vayas ... por favor ... ´´ dijo Rias en sueños .

Fue Rias quien agarro la mano de Kaito . Ellano estaba despierta . Solamente insconscientemente había agarrado la mano .

`` ... ´´

Kaito la miró sin saber que hacer . Su mano todavía está sosteniendo su mano .

**{ Solamente debes hacer lo que dice , socio . Después de todo ell y Asia se han hecho cargo de ti } **dijo Ddraig a Kaito .

**[ No tiene nada de malo que se lo agradezcas ] **dijo Kurama a Kaito .

Kaito mira a Rias por un momento y le sonrie calidamente .

`` ... Bien ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Con cuidado se coloca de nuevo en la cama sin despertar tanto a Rias como a Asia . Él duerme en su posición habitual . Entre Rias y Asia .

`` Buenas noches , Ddraig , Kurama ´´ dijo Kaito a los dos .

**{ Buenas noches , socio } **dijo Ddraig a Kaito .

**[ Buenas noches , Kaito ] **dijo Kurama a Kaito .

**( En un sitio de construcción ) **

La luna era más brillante de lo habitual . Azazel y Vali estaban observando actualmente hacía abajo la ciudad . Azazel se encuentra en la parte superior del edificio de la construcción , que disfruta de su sake y el escenario de la noche . Vali se inclina contra un poste .

`` ... Una preciosa vista . Debemos venir aqui más a menudo ´´ dijo Azazel alegremente .

`` Azazel , ¿ tengo que asistir a la conferencia de la mañana ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole a Azazel .

`` Por supuesto , Vali . Eres el Dragón Emperador Blanco , después de todo ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

``... Oye , Azazel ... ¿ Te parece que no habrá más guerras ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole .

Azazel sonrie al escuchar eso .

`` Hum . He escuchado muchas veces desde los portadores de los dragones . No vivirás mucho tiempo ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Eso esta bien . Yo no tengo que vivir mucho tiempo . Estoy decepcionado ... de haber nacido en está época . Un mundo sin Dios . Yo siempre queria derrotar a Dios ´´ dijo Vali .

`` Eso es algo que el Dragon Emperador Blanco diria ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ... No estoy interesado en este mundo ´´ dijo Vali .

De pie detrás de los dos se encontraban Ikaros y Astraea . Ellas escucharon en silencio la conversación de Azazel y Vali . Sus mentes entonces se desplazaron lentamente hacía un lugar .

` ... Kaito ... ´ pensó Ikaros .

` ... Kaito-san ... ´ pensó Astraea .

**( Fuera del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Temprano por la mañana , Kaito , Satellizer y Gasper se encontraban actualmente en la continuación del entrenamiento de Gasper . Él salio de su apartamento antes que el resto . Rias , Asia e incluso Itachi estaban todos todavía durmiendo cuando llegaron a la escuela . Satellizer aparecio de repente y dijo que le gustaria ayudar en el entrenamiento . Antes de irse Kaito hizo un poco del desayuno y le dejo en la mesa de la cocina con una nota en ella .

`` Uuuuu ... ´´

Gasper estaba parando la pelota de voleibol frente a él con su Sacred Gear .

`` De acuerdo Gasper . Eso es suficiente ´´ dijo Kaito a Gasper .

Entonces Gasper al escuchar eso suelta la pelota dejandola caer en el suelo .

`` Ja ... ja ... ja ... ´´ Gasper estaba tomando un poco de aliento .

Satellizer mira a Gasper por un tiempo y volver a su amo .

`` Kai-sama con esa ya son 5 veces en 20 tiros ´´ dijo Satellizer a Kaito .

`` Eso es un gran progreso ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo mientras que asiente con la cabeza .

`` Gasper , ¿ estás cansado ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` ¡ N-No ! ¡ Todavía puedo seguir adelante ! ´´ dijo Gasoer completamente animado .

`` ¡ Muy bien ! ¡ Me gusta tu espiritu ! ¡ Eso es uno de los caminos que los chicos del grupo Gremory no dejan tan facilmente ! ´´ dijo Gasper mientras que al mismo tiempo le lanza otra pelota .

`` ¡ Hm ! ´´

Gasper enfoca su energia en sus ojos . Entonces detiene la pelota en el aire de nuevo .

`` ¡ Y esa es la sexta ! ¡ Buen trabajo Gasper ! ´´ dijo Kaito felizmente .

`` ¡ G-Gracias , Kai-senpai ! ¡ Y a ti t-tambien Satellizer-san ! ´´ dijo Gasper felizmente .

`` No hay de que ´´ dijo Satellizer sonriendo .

`` ¡ Ahora Gasper ! ¡ Vamos a apuntar a 10 pelotas hoy ! ¿ Estas preparado para el reto ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` ¡ S-Sí ! ´´ dijo Gasper respondiendo animado .

**( En la academia Kuoh ) **

* CRUSH CRUSH CRUSH CRUSH *

Una barrera mágica empezo a formarse alrededor de la escuela . Parece que la conferencia entre las Tres Facciones esta a punto de comenzar .

**( En el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Cada miembro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto estan reunidos en el salón del club . Rias está de pie delante de todos .

`` Esta bien , vamos a hacer esto ´´ dijo Rias a todos .

A continuación Rias mira a Gasper que actualmente se encuentra dentro de la caja de cartón en el suelo .

`` Gasper se un buen chico mientrs que estas aqui , ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Rias a Gasper .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Gasper respondiendole .

`` Lo siento pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que tus poderes se descontrolen si ocurre algo , ¿ de acuerdo ?´´ dijo Rias de nuevo a Gasper .

`` S-Sí ´´ dijo Gasper mientras que salia de la caja .

Koneko estaba de pie junto con él .

`` Koneko se quedara contigo . Manten un ojo en él . ¿ De acuerdo , Koneko ? ´´ dijo Rias a Koneko .

`` Sí , Buchou ´´ dijo Koneko respondiendo .

Kaito luego camina hacía Gasper . Se arrodilla frente a él y le da algo . Un reproductor portatil de videojuegos .

`` Gasper toma esto . Esto mantendra tu mente cuando te encuentres aburrido ´´ dijo Kaito a Gasper .

Gasper acepta de buena gana el regalo de Kaito .

`` ¡ Gracias , Kai-senpai ! ´´ dijo Gasper felizmente .

Kaito frota suavemente la cabeza de Gasper . Él sonrie a este último .

`` No te preocupes ´´ dijo Koneko .

Entonces a continuación sacóa una caja y lo coloca sobre la mesa . A continuación abre la caja .

`` Gya-kun , tengo un montón de aperitivos . Puede tener algo si quieres ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¡ Gracias Koneko-chan ! ´´ dijo Gasper .

Kaito luego le da otra cosa a Gasper .

`` Aqui . Siempre que necesites un poco de coraje utiliza esto ´´ dijo Kaito entregandole la bolsa de papel con dos agujeros .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ dijo Gasper respondiendo con alegria .

`` Kai , debemos ir ahora ´´ dijo Rias a Kaito .

Kaito se da la vuelta y mira a su amo .

`` Buchou , ustedes vayan adelantandose los primeros . Me pondre al dia con ustedes más tarde ´´ dijo Kaito a Rias .

Rias levanta una ceja en la soliciud de Kaito . Pero confía mucho en Kaito y por lo tanto cumplió .

Kaito luego camino hacía Koneko . Él saco algo de su bolsillo . Un sello escrito . Se coloca en la mano de Koneko . A continuación susurró en el oido de Koneko .

`` Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta reunión . Me temo que algo malo va a pasar . En caso de que algo vaya mal y si ocurre algo llamamé . Voy a estar aqui inmediatamente ´´ dijo Kaito a Koneko con un tono serio .

Koneko tomo el sello y asiente con la cabeza .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ¿ Kai-senpai ? ´´ dijo Koneko preguntandole .

Koneko lo estaba mirando . Estaba un poco preocupada por su expresión seria .

`` Lo siento por esto Koneko-chan pero , ¿ puedes por favor darme la mano ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a Koneko .

Koneko levanta una ceja . Esta confundida .

Ella levanta su mano derecha .

Kaito simplemente tomo la mano de Koneko y le dio la vuelta , con la parte superior de la palma hacía arriba . A continuación coloca su mano derecha sobre la suya .

`` ? ´´

Una tenue luz roja comienza a brillar en su mano y en la mano de Kaito . Antes de Koneko lo supiera , Kaito ya solto su mano .

Koneko observa cuidadosamente su mano derecha como aparecio un sello en su mano . Era el simbolo de una cabeza de un dragón . Ella mira a Kaito curiosa acerca de lo que significaba el simbolo .

`` Se puede decir que se trata de un jutsu que hace que tenga una salida trasera . Por si el talisman no funcionase o se destruye todavía puedo teletransportarme directamente a ti . Este es un sello personal de teletransporte . Este tecnica me la enseño mi padre adoptivo ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole a Koneko .

Koneko mira la mano de nuevo y asiente con la cabeza .

Kaito camina hacía la puerta y Koneko lo sigue mirando . Kaito la mira por última vez antes de que él se vaya .

`` Ten cuidado ´´ dijo Kaito .

**( En la sala de conferencias ) **

* TOC TOC TOC *

`` Adelante ´´ dijo una voz .

* ABRIR *

Kaito entra en la sala de conferencias y escanea toda la habitación en un segundo . En la habitación hay una mesa de aspecto hermosa y pomposa . Y como si lo rodea , son las personas que representan a su lado . El aire que esta envuelto por la tranquilidad y todo el mundo tenia una cara seria .

En el lado de los demonios . Sirzechs , Serafall también están sentados en la mesa redonda . Grayfia está detrás de los dos .

Por el lado de los Ángeles estan , Michael y Gabriel .

Y por último en el lado de los ángeles caidos solamente esta Azazel . Él esta llevando un traje negro elaborado con adornos .

Todos los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y miembros del Consejo de Estudiantes , Souna y Tsubaki , están actualmente de pie detrás de Grayfia .

Irina también está aqui y actua como un guardaespaldas . La protección de Michael y Gabriel . Ella está de pie justo detrás de ellos .

De pie de Azazel se encontraban Ikaros y Astraea junto con sus ropas de batalla . Raynare , Kalawarner , Mittelt y Dohnaseek están también presentes . Y ... también estaba Vali . Esta apoyado contra la pared sonriendo .

Itachi también estaba presente . Actualmente está de pie junto con los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto . Ya que Itachi también estaba presente durante el ataque de Kokabiel , Sirzechs le había pedido que se unise a la conferencia . A pesar de que él no era un demonio .

Kaito pudo notar una mirada complicada en el rostro de Xenovia .

` Tal vez sea porque Irina está aqui ... Dos amigas anteriores están ahora en el lado opuesto ... Debe ser muy dificil ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**[ No te resulta algo familiar esa acción , Kaito ] **dijo Kurama en la mente de Kaito .

` Sí ... ´ pensó Kaito respondiendo con un tono triste .

`` Lo siento por llegar tarde ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que se inclina en el grupo de lideres .

`` Esta bien ´´ dijo Sirzechs levantando la mano señalando que no pasa nada a Kaito .

Después de ver el gesto de Sirzechs , Kaito estaba a punto de caminar hacía su amo , uniendose a ella .

`` Otsutsuki Kaito , por favor espera un momento ´´ dijo Sirzechs a Kaito .

Kaito mira a Sirzechs y levanta una ceja .

`` Por favor da un paso adelante ´´ dijo Sirzechs a Kaito .

`` ... ´´

Kaito se limita a seguir después de la ordén de Sirzechs .

`` Permitame presentarle a ustedes . Es Otsutsuki Kaito , uno de los miembros de la familia de mi hermana . Él es el que detuvo el plan de Kokabiel ´´ dijo Sirzechs hablando en primer lugar presentando a los lideres a Kaito .

`` Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Michael con una sonrisa honesta .

`` Apreciamos su esfuerzo ´´ dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa honesta en su rostro y un rubor en su mejilla .

`` Lo siento supongo que Kokabiel consiguio irse de mis manos . Bueno supongo que deberia darle las gracias otra vez por haber detenido a Kokabiel . Yo tenía la intención de pedirle a Vali que fuese a detenerlo , pero todo termino antes de que Vali hubiese llegado hasta la escuela ´´ dijo Azazel sonriendo .

`` Gracias . Es un honor ser alabado por los lideres de las tres facciones ´´ dijo Kaito simplemente inclinando la cabeza .

`` Gracias Otsutsuki Kaito . Puedes volver a tu sitio ahora´´ dijo Sirzechs a Kaito .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Kaito inclinando la cabeza de nuevo y caminando de regreso a su grupo .

Rias estaba mirando a Kaito con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro .

`` Ahora que todos los representantes estan aqui , vamos a empezar la conferencia ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

**( Fuera de la academia Kuoh ) **

Justo fuera de la escuela un gran numero de demonios , ángeles caidos y ángeles estan asomado por encima de ella . Sus intentos de matar se dirigen una hacía la otra .

**( De vuelta en la sala de conferencia ) **

`` Estos son los incidentes en los que yo , Rias Gremory y mi familia , he tomado parte ´´ dijo Rias a todos los representantes .

`` Yo , Souna Sitri , doy testimonio de que ella ha dicho nada más que la verdad ´´ dijo Souna .

Ambas acaban de terminar de dar sus informes a los representantes .

`` Gracias . Ambas pueden dar un paso atrás ´´dijo Sirzechs a ambas .

`` Muchas gracias . Rias-chan , Souna-chan ´´ dijo Serafall con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Esto causa que Souna se sonroja ligeramente .

`` Me gustaria escuchar la opinión general de los ángeles caidos sobre el informe de Rias ´´ dijo Sirzechs girando su atención hacía Azazel .

`` No hay mucho que decir . Kokabiel actuó por su propia voluntad ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Realmente no tiene nada que ver contigo ? ´´ dijo Gabriel preguntandole .

`` Estaba esperando para averiguar lo que estaba haciendo . Parece que nunca me espera para venir a la ciudad personalmente . Me gusta mucho este lugar ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendo .

`` Por favor permanezca sobre el tema ´´ dijo Sirzechs aconsejando a Azazel .

`` Hey , al menos envie al Dragón Emperador Blanco para detenerlo , ¿ verdad ? . ¿ No puede demostrar esto que no estoy con Kokabiel en absoluto ? Kokabiel ahora esta muerto por el Dragón Emperador Rojo . Él ya no volvera a actuar ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que señalaba a Vali con el pulgar y luego a Kaito .

`` Nuestra preocupación aqui es el motivo de Kokabiel . Dijo que no estaba contento con sus decisiones ´´ dijo Michael hablando .

`` Eso es correcto . Estaba bastante molesto que decidi sacar cuando decidi que no habria más guerra . Además no tengo interes en la guerra ´´ dijo Azazel a todos .

`` ... Era un individuo inestable entonces ´´ dijo Serafall con un tono serio .

`` Hum . He escuchado que mucho de ustedes también ´´ dijo Azazel sonriendo .

`` Eso no tiene nada que ver con esta conferencia ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendo con calma .

`` La conferencia de hoy es - ´´ dijo Sirzechs pero fue interrumpido .

`` Basta de hablar de pequeñas cosas . Vamos a firmar el Tratado de Paz ya ´´ dijo Azazel .

```````````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo en la sala ensancho sus ojos , Kaito en su caso su ojo izquierdo , cuando escucharon las palabras de Azazel .

Azazel mira a Sirzechs y Serafall y luego a Michael y Gabriel .

`` Ustedes se disponian a hacer eso de todos modos , ¿ no es así ? . Después de todo este enfrentamiento que estamos es nada más que una mala noticia para el mundo . ¿ No os parece ? ´´ dijo Azazel hablando con todos .

`` ... Los que iniciaron la guerra , Dios y los Maous se han ido despues de todo ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` !? ´´

Asia amplia sus ojos cuando escucho eso y baja un poco la cabeza .

Kaito le dio una mirada de preocupación .

Irina también muestra una expresion triste que preocupa a Xenovia .

` Irina ... asi que al final te lo han dicho ... ´ pensó Xenovia en su cabeza preocupada .

`` Es por eso que tenemos dos personas aqui que aunque no forman parte de nuestro lado y ambos tienen el poder de cambiar el mundo . El Dragon Emperador Rojo y el Dragon Emperador Blanco , me gustaria conocer su opinión al respecto ´´ dijo Azazel hablando de Kaito y Vali .

`` Todo lo que quiero es luchar contra gente poderosa ´´ dijo Vali sonriendo cuando escucho la opinión de Azazel .

`` Je . Tu no necesitas una guerra para encontrar a los tipos duros ´´ dijo Azazel con una sonrisa cansada .

`` ... Pensé que iba a decir eso ´´ dijo Azazel .

Entonces Azazel mira a Kaito .

`` Bueno , Dragon Emperador Rojo , ¿ qué deseas ? Siempre me he preguntando que deseo tendria un descendiente del Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Azazel con una mirada divertida .

`` ¿ Qué tiene que ver el Rikudo Sennin ? ´´ dijo Gabriel preguntando sorprendida al igual que su hermano .

`` Vaya , no lo sabeis . El Dragon Emperador Rojo es descendiente del Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Azazel dejando sorprendida tanto a Gabriel como a su hermano Michael .

Entonces todos los ojos estaban puestos en Kaito . Kaito puso su mano en la barbilla y empieza a pensar en su respuesta .

`` Realmente tengo dos deseos pero ese no es mi principal deseo ... Pero una vez alguién me dijo `` Si tu tienes el poder que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir la tierra y calmar los mares , utiliza ese poder para proteger y luchar por sus seres queridos y te preocupan ´´ Voy a usar mi poder para proteger a la gente que quiero y que estan a mi alrededor . Ese es y será mi deseo principal . Mi otro deseo es intentar llegar a ser casi o tan fuerte como mi antepasado , Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Kaito con una mirada determinada y hablando completamente serio .

Itachi sonrie cuando escucha las palabras de su hermano pequeño . Las chicas solamente miran a Kaito con las mejillas rojas viendo que bien quedaban sus palabras .

Sirzechs , Grayfia , Serafall , Michael y Gabriel hicieron una pequeña sonrisa cuando escucharon la opinión de Kaito . Pero Azazel fue él único que sonrie .

`` Hoh . ¿ Estas seguro ? Y yo que pensaba que tu deseo es dormir con Rias Gremory y hacer bebes con ella ´´ dijo Azazel con un tono de diversión .

```` !? ´´´´

Ambos tuvieron rubores en sus mejillas , tanto Kaito y Rias , cuando escucharon las palabras del Gobernador . El resto de las chicas se sonrojaba en gran medida también .

`` Haih ... ´´ Grayfia suspiró con cansancio .

`` ¿¡ QQQQ-Qué demonios estas hablando !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando perdiendo la compostura .

`` ¿ Qué ? Solamente digo que si estamos en guerra , que no podrás tener relaciones sexuales con Rias Gremory . Pero , si estamos en paz , los dos pueden hacerlo todas las noches ´´ dijo Azazel con un tono de broma .

`` ¡ Se lo que quieres decir ! Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿¡ por qué estas diciendo esto en una conferencia tan importante !? ¡ Ya he dado mi opinión ! ´´ dijo Kaito con un gran rubor en su mejilla mientras que se enojaba un poco .

`` ¿ Oh ? ¿ No deseas dormir con Rias Gremory ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole de una manera divertida .

`` ¡ N-No ... quiero decir s-si Hey ! ¡ Deja de poner esas palabras en mi boca ! ´´ dijo Kaito con grandes rubores y regañando a Azazel .

Mientras que Kaito se fijo de que Rias esta realmente incomoda , con las mejillas estaban extremadamente rojas .

`` ... Azazel-sama , yo le aconsejo que volviese al tema principal ... ´´ dijo Grayfia decidio que debia de evitar que Azazel hiciese bromas que vayan más lejos .

Entonces Michael mira a Kaito .

`` Dragon Emperador Rojo , tu has mencionado que querias pregutarme algo ´´ dijo Michael a Kaito .

`` ¿ Recuerda nuestra promesa ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando a Michael .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Michael respondiendo con una sonrisa .

`` Entonces ... Voy a preguntar directamente sin rodeos Michael-sama ... Se trata de Asia . ¿ Por qué usted hizo que fuese exiliada ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando serio .

`````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo en la sala de conferencias ensanchan sus ojos y miran a Kaito una vez más . Incluso Vali esta curioso .

`` ¿¡ K-Kai-san !? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando sorprendida .

`` Kai ... ´´ dijo Rias mientras que coloca una mano en su hombro .

Pero Kaito da un paso adelante quitandose la mano del hombro y mira a los ángeles con seriedad .

`` Asia fue una seguidora tan fiel , así que porque ... ¿ por qué estaba exiliada ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` ... Después de que Dios muriese , solamente su sistema se mantuvo . Se podria decir como una fuerza que controla la protección , la misericordia y los milagros . Yo era apenas capaz de mantenerlo en funcionamiento asi que tuve que eliminar a todos los que podrian hacer que funcione mal ´´ dijo Michael explicandole a Kaito .

`` Fue porque Asia tenia la capacidad a los demonios y a los ángeles caidos , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Estamos mantenido por la dedicación de nuestros adherentes . Debemos eliminar los elementos que posiblemente podrian dañar nuestros sistema ... ´´ dijo Michael .

`` ¿ Y es por eso por un adherente que se le dijo accidental de la muerte de Dios también está en riesgo de hacerlo ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntando mientras que se unia a la conversación .

`` Supongo que si . Hemos tenido más remedio que exiliarse a usted y Asia Argento ´´ dijo Michael a Xenovia .

Tanto Michael y Gabriel muestran una expresión triste y bajan ligeramente la cabeza .

`` Le pido perdon ´´ dijo Michael a las dos .

` Asi que ... ¿ Xenovia no era un traidor ? ´ pensó Irina preguntandose a si misma .

Estaba de pie detrás de los ángeles estaba sorprendida por las palabras que acaban de escuchar Michael .

`` No hay necesidad de eso , Michael-sama . Ser fieles durante la mayor parte de mi vida , he tenido algunos remordimientos , pero ahora como un demonio , estoy feliz con mi vida ... Mis disculpsa a las otras personas seguidores de Dios presente ... ´´ dijo Xenovia haciendo una pequeña sonrisa .

`` Yo también me siento feliz con mi vida . Kai-san me ha salvado de la soledad cuando lo conoci . Raynare-san , Buchou-san y todos los demás son mis nuevos amigos y familia . Me he encontrado con tanta gente estupenda aquí ´´ dijo Asia mientras que da un paso adelante y una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` No puedo agradecerlo a sus corazones tolerantes ´´ dijo Michael hablando con pesar .

`` Oh , sí con el fin de devolver el favor de todos los que detuvieron a Kokabiel , te voy a pagar de vuelta con algo que solamente yo puedo hacer ´´ dijo Azazel .

Todo el mundo inclina ligeramente la cabeza . No entendiendo el significado de las palabras de Azazel .

`` !? ´´

Kaito abrio su ojo izquierdo y dirige su mirada hacía atrás con una expresión seria . Él gruñe cuando camina hacía la ventana y mira afuera .

`` ¿ Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias caminando hacía él y pone una mano en su hombro una vez más .

`` Tenemos compañia . 6 de ellos . En el club de Investigación de lo Oculto . Gasper y Koneko-chan están en peligro ´´ dijo Kaito a todos .

```````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo se alerto inmediatamente .

`` No siento nada ... ´´ dijo Serafall en voz alta mientra que mira a Kaito .

`` Pueden confiar en los sentidos de Kaito . Él tiene sentidos muy precisos ´´ dijo Itachi a todos .

`` Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos ´´ dijo Kaito dando una sugerencia .

`` Si se trata de solamente 6 de ellos , creo que Koneko puede hacerse cargo de ellos ´´ dijo Rias con un tono de confianza .

Pero Kaito no se relaja ni un poco . De hecho , él esta aún más preocupado .

`` No ... No va a ser tan sencillo . No van a venir a un lugar llenos de demonios , ángeles y ángeles caidos con solamente 6 personas . Algo no esta bi- !? ´´ dijo Kaito pero se detiene .

Entonces Kaito ensancha su ojo izquierdo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase .

`` Kai , ¿ qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ¡ Hay más de ellos ! ¡ 10 , 20 , 30 ! ¡ Su número sigue aumentando ! ¡ Gasper y Koneko-chan están realmente en problemas ! ¡ Tengo que ir a ayudarlas a ellos ahora ! ´´ dijo Kaito listo para irse .

`` No actues racionalmente Dragon Emperador Rojo , tenemos que entender la situación en primer lugar . En primer lugar , ¿ cómo llegaron a traves de la barrera que esta en torno a esta escuela ? En segundo lugar , ¿ por qué apuntan al vampiro ? . En tercer lugar , ¿ cuales son sus objetivos ? ´´ dijo Azazel hablando con calma mientras que se sienta en la silla .

`` ¿¡ Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en este estado !? ¡ Tenemos enemigos simplemente por ahi y apuntando a mis compañeros ! ´´dijo Kaito mientras que miraba a Azazel con enojo .

Entonces Raynare , Ikaros y Astraea caminan hacía Kaito y se aferran a sus manos . Miran a Azazel .

`` Azazel-sama ... ´´ dijo Raynare .

`` ... Nosotras ... ´´ dijo Ikaros .

`` ... Vamos a ir con él ... ´´ dijo Astraea .

* TWICH TWICH *

Los ojos de Rias tenian espasmos por la consternación .

`` Esperad un segun- !? ´´ dijo Rias enojada .

* CONGELACIOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ~ *

Rias , Raynare , Ikaros y Astraea amplian sus ojos ya que consideraban que el tiempo se deutvo de repente .

`` ¿ Estais las tres bien ? ´´ dijo Kaito mirando a las tres con alivio .

`` ¿ Qué acaba de suceder ? ´´ dijo Raynare confundida por la situación .

`` Mierda ... Ya es demasiado tarde ... ´´ dijo Kaito con gran decepción .

Él mira por la ventana . El ambiente en la sala de conferencias , toda la zona de la escuela es completamente diferente . A continuación mira hacía atrás en la habitación . Asia , Akeno , Souna , Tsubaki , Kalawarner , Mittelt y Dohnaseek no se movian en absoluto .

Kiba , Xenovia e Irina todos tienen sus espadas en la mano . Parece que las espadas sagradas aparecen de forma automatica en esta situación .

Los lideres estan todos bien . Vali todavía esta apoyado contra la pared , no se ve afectado .

`` ¿ Alguién ... ha detenido el tiempo ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando algo sorprendido mientras que mira alrededor .

`` Se parece a él . Nos no vemos afectados debido a nuestro inmenso poder ´´ dijo Kaito sabiendo la situación .

`` Nosotros tenemos a nuestros dragones , aunque tu tienes a el Kyuubi no Yoko . Al parecer los chicos estaban protegidos por sus espadas santas ´´dijo Vali con una medio sonrisa .

`` Estoy bien , gracias a Kai ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa .

`` ¿ C-Cómo ? ´´ dijo Raynare no averiguando la razón por la que no está congelada en el tiempo .

`` ... Estamos tocando a Kai ... ´´ dijo Ikaros explicandole a su amiga .

Las tres de ellos aún tenian sus manos sobre Kaito .

* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ~ *

`` Tch . Están viniendo más ´´ dijo Kaito con disgusto mientras que miraba por la ventana .

Se estaba formando por encima de la Academia Kuoh una gran formula mágica . Y personas vestidas con túnicas que cubren la región superior de su cara con capuchas permitiendo solamente la nariz y la boca que se pudieran ver . También hay una imagen en tres ojos alineando verticalmente en la parte superior de su capucha . Parece que es un gran portal .

`` Esos son los magos . Parece que estamos siendo atacados por los terroristas ´´ dijo Azazel en voz alta mientras que camina hacía la ventana de pie junto con Kaito .

Los magos comienzan a disparar balas mágicas en la escuela . La barrera alrededor de la escuela reacciona automaticamente y bloquea todas las balas mágicas entrantes .

Michael y Gabriel se levantaron de sus asientos .

`` ¿ Qué esta causando el tiempo para detener entonces ? ´´ dijo Gabriel preguntando con calma .

`` Han tomado la capacidad del vampio en el estado de Balance Breaker ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendo .

`` Tch . Si tan solo no me impido ir ... ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que hacía un ruido con la lengua .

Entonces mira a Azazel con un poco de ceño . Azazel solamente hace una sonrisa amarga a Kaito .

`` Nuestro guardias ... ´´ dijo Michael preocupado mirando por la ventana .

Los guardias estaban flotando por encima de la escuela fueron congelados por la capacidad de Gasper . Ellos eran sacrificados sin ni siquiera saberlo .

`` ¿¡ Cómo llegaron hasta aquí !? ´´ dijo Raynare preguntando en shock al ver el gran grupo de magos que viene tras el portal .

`` Alguién ha conectado esta barrera a una puerta ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que miraba el portal magico .

`` Por el contrario , le cortaron cada uno de nuestros circulos mágicos de transporte ´´dijo Grayfia añadiendo otra información .

`` Parece que nos consiguieron atrapar ´´ dijo Azazel metiendose en la consersación .

`` Sí . No solamente su tiempo , pero su tactica de utilizar a un miembro de la familia de Rias Gremory como arma contra nosotros ´´ dijo Michael estando de acuerdo con Azazel .

`` ¿ Qué hacemos ahora ? No podemos estar aqui y ver que esta sucediendo ´´ dijo Gabriel con un tono impaciente y preocupado .

`` ... No . No han cortado todos los sellos de transporte . Todavía puedo usar la mía ´´ dijo Kaito .

`````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todos los ojos están puestos en Kaito . Kaito con calma explica sus palabras .

`` Mi padre adoptivo mucho antes de convertirme en un demonio , en secreto , me enseño una de sus tecnicas ... Se llama `` Dios del Trueno Volador ´´ . Es una tecnica que se utiliza para transportar al usuario en una ubicación ya marcada dada instantaneamente ´´ dijo Kaito explicando con calma a todos .

`` ¿ Ah , sí ? ¿ Cómo funciona ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntando con interes .

`` Para activar esta tecnica necesito colocar un sello especial para marcar un destino previsto . Después de eso puedo entrar en un vacío dimensional que instantáneamenteme transporta a la ubicación marcada con movimientos imposibles de encontrar ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

`` Jejejeje ... Es interesante ... De verdad eres interesante , Dragon Emperador Rojo ´´ dijo Azazel sonriendo feliz sus ojos están llenos de estrellas .

`` E-Eres increible Kai ´´ dijo Rias muy impresionada por la habilidad de Kaito .

Pero Sirzechs estaba pensando ` Esa tecnica le pertenecio a ... podria ser que su padre adoptivo fue ... ´

`` Será mejor que salga fuera a hacer algo ´´ dijo Itachi a todos .

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a él .

Itachi lleva su traje de ANBU con un chaleco gris claro con una camisa corta de mangas de color negro suave y un pantalon del mismo color , detrás de la espalda tenia una espada larga colgando del traje .

`` Nii-san , ¿ vas a ir fuera ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Sí , voy eliminar unos cuantos magos ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que activaba el **Sharingan . **

`` Espera voy a darte un apoyo ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que invocaba un circulo mágico de color amarillo .

Entonces aparecio un chico joven de la edad de Kaito .

`` Perdona si te molesto , Satellizer ´´ dijo Kaito a su familiar .

`` No es ninguna molestia , Kai-sama ´´ dijo Satellizer .

`` Satellizer necesito que apoyes a mi hermano y elimines a unos cuantos magos ´´ dijo Kaito dandole una orden a Satellizer .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Satellizer mientras que invocaba su hoja .

`` Kaito-kun es la Hada de Combate que conseguiste como familiar , ¿ no es así ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Sí , Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Kaito asintiendo y respondiendo a la pregunta .

`` ... De todos si el poder de Gasper-kun sigue creciendo sera capaz de detenernos incluso a nosotros ... ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Él es tan poderoso , eh ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que mira a Sirzechs con los brazos cruzados .

`` Él es una pieza de mutación ´´ dijo Kiba declarando en voz alta .

`` La pieza de mutación ... Una pieza que puede causar todo tipo de anomalias . Se dice que es capaz de contener la energia que normalmente toma muchas piezas para almacenar ... Realmente es poderoso ... ´´ dijo Kiba explicandole a Kaito .

Mientras que Kaito analizaba la información que acaba de recibir de Kiba .

* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ~ *

`` La barrera no durara mucho tiempo , si siguen atacando de esa manera ´´ dijo Gabriel preocupada cuando vio dos de los circulos de defensa desaparecer .

`` De todos modos , tenemos que hacer algo al respecto con el vampiro . Es demasiado arriesgado luchar con sus poderes en flujo ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Ire ´´ dijo Kaito .

Todos miraron a Kaito de nuevo .

`` Voy a ir a buscar a Gasper y Koneko-chan de nuevo y traerlos para ponerlos a salvo ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Kai . Voy a ir contigo ´´ dijo una voz a Kaito .

`` !? ´´

Kaito mira a la persona que acaba de decir eso .

`` ¿ Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` Gasper y Koneko son de mi familia . Voy a llevarlos de vuelta personalmente ´´ dijo Rias .

Kaito mira a Sirzechs tratando de buscar sugerencias de este ultimo . Sirzechs solamente hace una pequeña sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza .

`` Kai-kun , voy a dejar a mi hermana en tu cuidado ´´ dijo Sirzechs a Kaito .

`` Lo hare . Usted tiene mi palabra , Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Kaito con una expresion seria y decidida .

Kaito se aferra a la mano de Rias , listo para teletransportarse .

`` Todo lo que tiene que hacer es matar a los terroristas y el vampiro de una sola vez ´´ dijo Vali .

Kaito entrecierra el ojo izquierdo y empieza a retirar su parche del ojo derecho revelando su **Sharingan **, y le dio una mirada fiera a Vali .

`` ¿ Quieres que lo haga ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntando .

`` Haihhhh ... Lee el estado de animo , Vali . Estamos tratando de hacer la paz aqui ´´ dijo Azazel a Vali .

`` No puedo estar aqui y no hacer nada ´´ dijo Vali .

`` Je . Entonces , ¿ por qué no saludas a nuestros amigos en el exterior ? Tendrian un poco de panico cuando vean al Dragón Emperador Blanco ´´ dijo Azazel a Vali .

* PAN *

Vali inmediatamente sacó su Longinus , Divine Divinding .

* ABRIR *

* FWOOSH ~ *

Se abre la ventana y vuela directamente hacía los enemigos y vuela directamente hacía los enemigos . Se detiene y se cierne mientras está rodeado por un gran número de magos .

`` Balance Breaker ´´ dijo Vali .

**[ Vanishing Dragon , Balance Breaker ] **

Después de que el anunció fue hecho en voz alta , una armadura de dragon blanco con joyas azules que cubre su cuerpo . Se parece a una contraparte de la armadura de Kaito .

Los magos a su alrededor comienza a disparar balas mágicas a él .

* DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ~ *

Una enorme explosión puede ser visto y escuchada . Viene de la explosión de disparos por el grupo de magos .

Vali todavía está flotando en el aire , ni siquiera un solo rasguño en su armadura .

* ¡ PEW ! * * ¡ PEW ! * * ¡ PEW ! * * ¡ PEW ! * * ¡ PEW ! * * ¡ PEW ! * * ¡ PEW ! * * ¡ PEW ! * * ¡ PEW ! * * ¡ PEW ! *

Los magos comienzan a disparar contra él de nuevo esta vez más magos y vienen más .

Están todos sorprendidos de nuevo cuando pueden ver los múltiples de pequeños circulos mágicos azules aparecen delante de Vali cada vez que una bala mágica esta a punto de atacarlo . Es su magia defensiva .

`` Je ´´

Vali simplemente sonrie en su armadura . Se levanta la mano izquierda con la palma hacía arriba . Una bola de energia blanca aparece en la palma de su mano . Y con un solo movimiento de su brazo .

* DODODODODODODODODODODODODODO *

Se elimina un gran grupo de magos en un solo movimiento de su brazo sin romper a sudar .

Pero ... los magos sigue llegando a traves del portal mágico por encima de él .

`` Satellizer y yo mantendremos a los magos ocupados ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que se envolvia en un aura de color rojo .

Itachi y Satellizer se dirigian a la ventana abierta listos para eliminar a unos cuantos magos .

`` Tened cuidado los dos ´´dijo Kaito a ambos .

Los dos asintieron y saltaron desde la ventana abierta y se preparaban para acabar con unos cuentos magos .

`` Buchou , es hora de que nos vayamos ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que mira a su amo .

`` Vamos a rescatar a Gasper y Koneko ¡ Juntos ! ´´ dijo Rias decidida .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

`` Esperad ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Tch , ¿ qué quieres , Azazel ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando algo molesto .

Entonces Azazel comenzo a sacar algo de su bolsillo y se lo da a Kaito .

`` Toma esto contigo ´´ dijo Azazel a Kaito .

Era una pulsera con una joya de color purpura .

`` ¿ Qué debo hacer con ella ? ´´ dijo Kaito pregutando .

`` Pon esto a el vampiro . Va a mantener su poder bajo control ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` Gracias ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos , Kaito y Rias ya no estan en la sala de conferencias .

`` Hoh ... Un teletransporte sin utilizar ningún sello o circulo mágico ... Interesante ... Tiene razón . No puedo encontrar una sola huella en él ´´ dijo Azazel con sonrisa y colocando una mano en la barbilla .

Entonces en la habitación comenzó a aparecer un circulo mágico de un color naranja marrón , dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos .

`` ¿¡ El circulo mágico de Leviathan !? ´´ dijo Sirzechs sorprendido .

Una mujer con gafas de altura individual con una voluptuosa figura aparecio en el circulo magico . Ella tiene la piel bronceada con el pelo largo de color marrón tado en un moño con un receptor de cabeza y los ojos de color gris azulado . Llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una hendidura de alta en el mismo que expone gran parte de sus pechos .

`` Buenas noches actuales Reyes Demonios , Sirzechs-sama y Serafall-dono ´´ dijo la mujer .

`` ¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntando sorprendida .

`` Descendiente del Clan Leviathan , Katerea Leviathan ´´ dijo Sirzechs a todos e identificando a la mujer .

`` ¡ Vengo a traer el caos y la destrucción al mundo ... ! ´´ dijo Katerea mientras que levantaba lo que parecia ser un bastón

* FUUSH ~ *

El bastón comenzó a concentrar una energia en la punta para liberar una explosión .

Hasta que una persona se coloco en medio de los lideres protegiendolos con un escudo azul ... Era Astraea .

**Bueno y hasta aqui el capitulo 21 del Grimorio dejen sus comentarios . **

**Aviso noticia de mi cuenta para cuando pueda . **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfictions que de seguro todos mis queridos seguidores leen . **

**Bueno ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que subi el del Jinchuriki y como de costumbre nadie ha puesto un comentario , bueno y ahora vengo con el capitulo numero 22 del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos que de seguro mucha ha estado deseando de leer cuando lo subiera , bueno he estado algo ocupado con ciertos asuntos . **

**Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todo el mundo disfrute de este capitulo nuevo . **

**Capitulo 22 . **

**( En la habitación de Gasper ) **

En el momento en que Kaito y Rias habían sido teletransportados a la habitación de Gasper , ambos ensancharon sus ojos cuando vieron a Gasper y a Koneko están atados contra la pared , con algunos sellos mágicos detrás de ellos . Los sellos que tenia puesto Gasper brillaban más intesamente en comparación con los sellos de Koneko . En la habitación había un total de 10 magos .

`` ¡ I-Imposible ! ¿¡ Cómo han llegado tan rapido !? ´´ dijo una maga sorprendida .

`` ¡ P-Pero pensé que habiamos inhabilitado su magía de transferencia ! ´´ exclamo otra maga .

`` Ustedes desactivaron la de los lideres , pero no la mia´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo a ellos .

Rias miró a Gasper y Koneko con una mirada de preocupación .

`` Gasper ... Koneko ... ´´ dijo Rias preocupada .

Gasper estaba actualmente atado contra la pared . Comienza a tener los ojos llorosos . Parecia que le estaba doliendo . Sus ojos estaban brillando también . Sus ojos estaban siendo utilizados a fuerza por los magos .

`` Rias-Buchou ... Kai-senpai ... ´´ dijo Gasper en lagrimas .

`` Buchou lo siento ´´ dijo Koneko a Rias con una expresión triste .

`` Esta bien . Me alegro de que los dos esteis sanos y a salvo ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza .

`` No se que trucos han empleado para poder llegar hasta aqui tan rapido , si uno de los dos se mueve un poco , entonces ... ´´ dijo uno de las magas .

Todas las magas cogieron un pequeño cuchillo y apuntaron hacía Gasper y Koneko .

` Será mejor que no haga nada ´ pensó Kaito en su mente pero su **Sharingan **leera sus movimientos .

Entonces las lagrimas comienzan a fluir desde los ojos de Gasper .

`` Buchou ... Por favor ... matame ... ´´ dijo Gasper en lagrimas .

`` ¿¡ De qué estas hablando , Gasper !? No digas cosas estupidas . No te abandonaré . Cuando te hice de mi familia te lo dije ¿ recuerdas ? ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo pero aún manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro .

Pero las palabras de Rias no llegaban a la cabeza de Gasper .

`` Pero estos ojos ... no hay manera de que pueda hacer amigos con estos ojos ... yo soy un cobarde ... soy un inutil ... ´´ dijo Gasper llorando más .

`` ¡ Gasper ! ¿¡ Recuerdas lo que te dije !? ´´ dijo Rias aumentando la voz .

Gasper abrio los ojos cuando escucho aumentar la voz .

`` Te lo dije cuando me hice de mi familia ... `` Vive para mi y encontrar una vida que te hara feliz ´´ ¿ Recuerdas eso ? Eres mi siervo y de mi familia . Yo nunca te abandonare ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa sincera .

`` Rias ... Buchou ... ´´ dijo Gasper llorando .

* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~ *

``````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo en la habitación de Gasper se sorprendio cuando escucharon una gran explosión .

`` ¿¡ Qué ha sido eso !? ´´ dijo uno de los magos preguntando sorprendida .

`` Provenia de la sala de conferencias ... ´´ dijo Kaito entrecerando los ojos .

`` ¿¡ E-Esta Onii-sama y los demás estan bien !? ´´ dijo Rias mirando preocupada .

`` Están vivos . Yo te lo puedo decir con seguridad ´´ dijo Kaito .

Entonces Kaito coloco sus ojos de nuevo en Gasper y Koneko . Entonces Kaito dio un paso adelante .

Los magos volvieron a sus sentidos rapidamente y apuntaron sus cuchillos de nuevo hacía Gasper y Koneko .

`` ¡ Quedaos atrás ! ´´ exclamo un mago .

`` Tonta . Tu deberias haber lavado el cerebro a este monstruo y haberlo hecho en tu herramienta ´´ dijo una maga sonriendo a Rias .

`` Lo siento , pero a mi me importan mis siervientes . Nunca voy a tratar a mis sirvientes como una herramienta ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo colocando ambas manos en las caderas .

`` Tcha . ¡ Eres un demonio ! ¡ Deja de jugar a los inocentes ! ¡ Calla la boca y muere ! ´´ gritó una maga enojada .

* BANG *

El mago disparo una bala mágica hacía Rias . Pero antes de que la bala mágica llegase incluso contra ella , Kaito se coloco delante de ella . Con el brazo derecho levantado y la palma abierta .

* GRGGGKKK *

En un solo momento apretón de su palma , Issei aplastó literalmente la bala mágica dejandolo en nada .

`````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´

Todos los magos en la habitación estaban en shock de ver a Kaito detener una bala mágica rompiendola sin sudar nada .

Kaito luego se aleja con una sonrisa en su rostro y deja que su maestro hablase .

`` Gasper , causame más problemas todos los que desees ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ dijo Gasper abriendo los ojos llorosos .

`` Una y otra vez , te regañare . Te consolare . Nunca te dejare ir ´´ dijo Rias continuando con una sonrisa calida en su rostro .

Gasper empieza a llorar de nuevo . Pero esta vez eran lagrimas de alegría .

`` Buchou ... yo ... yo ... ´´ dijo Gasper llorando de felicidad .

Kaito sonrie al lado amable de su amo . A continuación mira a Gasper con una expresión seria .

`` ¡ Gasper ! ¿¡ Recuerdas lo que dije !? ¡ Los mimebros masculinos del Grupo Gremory no abandonan tan facilmente ! ¡ Muestrame tu espiritu de nuevo ! ¡ Muestraselo a Buchou ! ¡ Muestrales a estos magos idiotas que eres más fuerte que esto ! ´´ gritó Kaito con voluntad .

`` Kai-senpai ... ´´ dijo Gasper llorando de nuevo .

`` ¡ Buchou , yo , Akeno-san , Asia , Kiba y Xenovia nunca te abandonaremos ! ¡ Nosotros somos tu familia y amigos ! ´´ gritó Kaito .

`` ¡ Ascalon ! ´´ gritó Issei levantando su brazo izquierdo a un lado .

La espada sagrada Dragon Slayer , Ascalon apareciendo el filo de su Boosted Gear . Kaito no perdio el tiempo y alargo un poco de brazo derecho .

`` ¡¿ A-Acaso estas pensando en luchar ?! ¡ Vamos a matar a los dos si se te acerca mucho más ! ´´dijo una mago mientras que apuntaban sus cuchillos mucho más cerca a la garganta de Gasper y de Koneko .

Entonces Kaito utilizo la espada para hacerse un corte veloz en el brazo derecho , haciendo que la sangre corriense por su brazo , al mismo tiempo el filo de la espada se estaba manchando el filo de sangre .

`` ¡ Recuerdas nuestra promesa ! ¡ Deja de correr ! ¡ Deja de llorar ! ¡ Es el momento para que tu des un paso adelante ! ¡ Muestramelo ! ¡ Muestraselo a todos nosotros que eres un hombre ! ´´ gritó Kaito .

Entonces Kaito metió el filo de su espada Dragon Slayer hacía Gasper . La sangre que se encontraba en el filo llego hasta el rostro de Gasper cayendo justamente en la boca .

* SLICC *

Gasper lame la sangre que estaba cerca de su boca .

* SHINNNNN~ *

Los ojos de Gasper se dilatan de forma inmediata y -

* SHINEEEEEEEE ~ *

Antes de un aviso a nadie , Koneko ya estaba de pie entre Rias y Kaito .

Los magos se sorprenden . Al ver que Gasper ya no estaba colgado en la pared .

`` ¡ Ha desaparecido ! ´´ exclamo un mago .

`` ¡ No , detuvo el tiempo ! ´´ exclamo una maga .

`` ¡ Pero pensé que habiamos sellado su Sacred Gear ! ´´ exclamo otro .

Kaito sonrió mientras mira hacía arriba para ver un sinnúmero de murcielagos volando en el techo de la habitación .

`` ¡ Chichichichichichichichichichi ! ´´

Los murcielagos se sumergen y atacan a los magos .

`` ¡ Kyaa ! ¡ El vampiro cambio de forma ! ´´ exclamo una maga .

`` ¡ Alejate ! ¡ Alejate ! ´´ exclamo un mago .

`` !? ¡ Algo esta agarrando mis piernas ! ´´ exclamo otro mago .

Uno de los magos miró hacía abajo para ver una brazos negros emergieron de su sombra y agarraron las piernas de los magos . El resto de los brazos de sombra emergen de otras sombras de los magos también . Para prevenir que se escapasen .

`` Maldito seas ... ¿¡ No nos vas a dejar escapar , eh !? ´´ exclamo una maga .

Los magos comienzan a disparar balas magicas en los brazos de sombras . Los destruiron con bastante facilidad ... Pero lo que no sabian es que , al destruir uno , solamente aumento el número de brazos de sombras producidos .

`` ¿¡ Quiere chupar nuestra sangre !? ´´ exclamo una maga preguntando .

`` ¡ No ! ¡ Él está chupando nuestro poder mágico también ! ´´ exclamo otra maga .

`` ¡ Nooo ! ¡ Alejate ! ¡ Alejate ! ´´ exclamo otra maga .

Una de ellas consigue escapar del agarre de los brazos de sombra y trato de huir ...

* BAM *

`` ¡ Kyaaah ! ´´

Pero Koneko la detuvo con una patada en la mandibula .

Rias miro la nueva forma de Gasper .

`` Esto es parte del poder oculto dentro de él . Tu sangre debe haber hecho que despertara en él . Pero Kai , ¿ de donde sacastes esa idea ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Kaito .

`` ... Fue Azazel . Él fue el que me dio la pista ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

`` ¿ Él lo hizo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

Kaito asintió con la cabeza confirmando su pregunta .

Uno de los magos se las arreglo para conseguir ponerse detrás de Kaito y Rias . Tomo como objetivo a Rias y disparó una bala magica .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ gritó Koneko .

Ya que ella no podía salvar a su maestro debido a que estaba ocupada con algunos magos .

Kaito solamente en unos pasos ya estaba delante de su maestro y levanto de nuevo la mano . Planeaba aplastyar de nuevo la bala mágica , pero -

* FROZ *

La bala se había congelado en frente de Kaito .

`` ¿¡ H-Ha detenido mi magia !? ´´ dijo la maga sorprendida .

`` Es inutil ´´ dijo Gasper haciendo eco en la habitación .

`` !? ´´ La maga mira alrededor de la habitación cuando escucho la voz de Gasper . Pero todo lo que podía ver eran los murcielagos .

`` Puedo ver cada movimiento ´´ dijo Gasper .

Entonces los murcielagos dejaron de moverse por el techo de la habitación .

* SHINEEEEEEEE ~ *

Cada murcielago individualmente en la sala , todos tenian sus ojos brillando .

* FREZEEEEEEEEEEE~ *

Los 10 magos en la habitación de Gasper todos habían sido congelados en el tiempo .

`` ¡ Kai-senpai ! ¡ Acabe con ellos ! ´´ gritó Gasper .

`` ¡ Bien ! ¡ Dejamelo a mi , Gasper ! ´´ gritó Gasper animado .

Kaito empeza a realizar sellos con sus manos y alzo la mano izquierda .

* BZZT * * CHIRP *

Rayos azules empezaron a salir de su mano derecha .

`` **Jutsu de Rayo : Chidori Senbon ´´ **gritó Takaki .

Con un solo movimiento de su brazo derecho en dirección al cielo , aparecieron una cantidad de agujas azules en el aire .

En el instante en que las agujas cogieron distancias cayeron en picado contra los 10 magos . Las agujas golpearon en partes de la cadera de sus cuerpos , 2 acabaron en los hombros y otras 2 en los brazos y 1 en el corazón . Después de eso todos los magos tras recibir el ataque de Kaito cayeron al brazo desplomandose en el suelo . No se movia ninguno .

`` Kai ... Tu no los has matado , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias mirando a los magos con una ligera preocupación .

`` No , solamente los he paralizado . Puedo entender que quieran interrogarlos , por eso mismo los he paralizado , no deberan moverse durante los proximos 4-5 dias ´´ dijo Kaito simplemente sonriendo .

Kaito entonces se dio cuenta de que uno de los murcielagos se coloca sobre su hombro .

`` Buen trabajo Gasper . Finalmente has dado un paso hacía adelante y has protegido a mi y a Buchou . Como se esperaba de mi demonio-senpai ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo ampliamente .

`` ¡ G-Gracias , Kai-senpai ! ´´ dijo Gasper felizmente .

Después de que hayan pasado unos minutos , Gasper finalmente ha regresado a su forma normal . Parece que el tiempo que puede controlar su poder después de haber bebido la sangre de Kaito es bastante corto .

Kaito estaba colocando la pulsera que recibio de Azazel . Luego ambos caminanaban juntos .

`` Gasper voy a poner esto en tu hombro . Esto puede ayudarte a mantener tu poder bajo control ´´ dijo Kaito explicandole a Gasper .

`` ¡ Si ! ¡ Gracias ! ´´ dijo Gasper sonriendo .

Rias camina hacía los dos de ellos con Koneko a su lado .

`` Esta bien ... ¡ vamos a ir de nuevo a la sala de conferencias ! ´´ dijo Rias decidida .

`````` ¡ Si ! ´´´´´´´´ gritaron todos decididos .

El grupo corria para volver .

**( Fuera de la Sala de Conferencias ) **

Justo antes de que la sala de conferencias explotase , Vali , Itachi y Satellizer estaban luchadno contra el grupo de magos . Pero por una razón desconocida , Vali ya no estaba por encima en el aire . ¿ Dondé podria posiblemente ido ? .

* BOOM * * ZAS * * ZAS * * BOM *

Itachi empleando su **Susanoo **, en esta ocasion parecia tener una forma humanoide completa salvo por la falta de piernas , tenia cuatros brazos en uno de ellos tenia ese frasco con ese filo como de llamas naranjas mientras que cortaba a los magos con ellos y con los brazos libre los golpeaba con los puños haciendo que callesen contra el suelo .

`` Parecen que estos magos no se acabasen nunca y apareciesen más y más ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que miraba hacía arriba llegando más magos atraves del portal magico .

`` ¡ Haahhh ! ´´ gritó Satellizer .

Itachi giró un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Satellizer estaba moviendose a alta velocidad cortando a los magos empleando sus alas de hadas para poder moverse a alta velocidad , entonces delante de ella aparecio un gran número de magos dispuesta a dispararla , pero Satellizer se adelanto mucho antes y tenia su magia concentrada en el filo de su espada .

`` ¡ Haaaaah ! ´´gritó Satellizer .

Satellizer lanzo el ataque que tenia concentrado en la espada , lanzando un corte de media luna contra el grupo de magos .

`` ¡ Uaah ! ´´

`` ¡ Gruaaahh ! ´´

`` ¡ Kyah ! ´´

Los magos gritaron de dolor cuando fueron alcanzados por el corte de media luna de Satellizer .

`` Bien hecho Satellizer ´´ dijo Itachi sonriendo .

`` Tu también Itachi-san , esa tecnica sirve para mucho ´´ dijo Satellizer sonriendo también .

Repentinamente .

* KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ~ *

```` !? ´´´´

Tanto Itachi como Satellizer ampliaron sus ojos cuando escucharon una explosion no muy lejos de ellos .

`` ¿¡ Qué ha sucedido !? ´´ dijo Satellizer .

`` ¡ Vayamos a ver ! ´´ exclamo Itachi .

Los dos se fijaron en que la sala de la conferencias había explotado , ambos se dirigian con velocidad hacía la sala de conferencias , Satellizer descendia de los suelos mientras que Itachi corria velozmente con el **Susanoo **todavía activado .

`` ¡ Sirzechs-sama ! ´´ gritó Itachi no podiendo ver nada .

Cuando la nube de polvo se fue disipando poco a poco , gracias al **Sharingan **de Itachi podia ver algo , pudo ver que los lideres habían formado una barrera para protegerlos a todos y con Astrae con un escudo de chakra levantado protegiendo a todos .

`` Estamos todos bien , Itachi ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendole .

Tras que la nube de polvo se disipo por completo , se vio a todos en el suelo del campo de batalla . Tanto Satellizer e Itachi pudieron ver que todos se encontraban bien gracias que los lideres de cada facción habían realizado una barrera protectora y con Astrea delante de ellos realizando un escudo de chakra .

`` Lo logramos a tiempo ´´ dijo Michael .

`` Menos mal que Astrea-kun nos ha brindado de otra barrera ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Bien hecho , Astrea . Lo que se esperaba de un Shinobi ´´ dijo Azazel sonriendole a Astrea .

Astrea sonrió mientras que miró que llegó a tiempo , entonces Astrae deshizo el escudo de chakra al igual que los lideres de cada facción , delante de ellos se encontraba la persona que los atacaos , la descendiente del Leviathan original , Katerea Leviathan .

`` Una barrera de protección creada por las habillidades combinadas de los lideres de las tres facciones y una ser humana ´´ dijo Katerea con una sonrisa desafiante .

`` ¡ Que lamentable ´´ dijo Katerea burlandose de ellos .

`` ¿ Qué significa esto , Katerea ? ´´ dijo Sirzehcs preguntandole serio .

`` Simplemente mantengo una opinión opuesta a la que se esta discutiendo en esta reunión . Si Dios y el Rey Demonio no estan aqui , entonces este mundo necesita ser reformado ´´ dijo Katerea respondiendole .

`` Katerea-chan , detente . ¿ Por qué haces esto ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntandole .

`` Serafall , ¿¡ cómo te atreves a usurparme la posición de jefe del clan Leviathan y vivir una vida sin preocupaciones !? ´´ dijo Katerea hablando enojada con ella .

`` Yo ... ´´ dijo Serafall intentando responder .

`` No te preocupes . Te asesinare aqui , ahora mismo y retomare el Titulo de Rey Demonio Leviathan de ti ´´ dijo Katerea hablando con tranquilidad .

`` Vaya , vaya y yo que pensaba que eras una parte central del golpe de estado por parte de los Demonios ´´ dijo Azazel metiendose por en medio .

`` ¿ Asi qué tu objetivo es el mundo entero ? ´´ dijo Michael preguntandole .

`` Eso es , Michael . Un mundo que se beneficia de la ausencia de Dios y los Reyes Demonios . Vamos a reconstruir este mundo sin ley y reformarlo con nuestras propias manos ´´ dijo Katerea respondiendole .

`` Pfft ¡ Jajajajaja ¡ Jajajajajajajajjajaja ! ´´ Azazel se estaba riendo cuando escucho sus palabras .

`` Azazel , ¿ qué te resulta tan divertido ? ´´ dijo Katerea preguntandole algo enojado .

`` ¿ Sin ley ? ¿ Reformarlo ? ¿ Es una broma ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole con humor .

`` Esas son las palabras que los villanos suelen decir cuando están a punto de morir ´´ dijo Azazel hablando con diversión .

`` ¡ Te estas burlando de mi ! ´´ exclamo Katerea enojada , mientras que expulsaba una aura mágica de color amarillo .

`` ¿ Esta bien , Sirzechs , Michael ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole mientras que sacaba su aura dorada y avanzaba hacía adelante .

`` Katerea , ¿ no tienes intención de retirarte ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntadole dandole una segunda oportunidad .

`` Asi es , Sirzechs . Entiendo que seas un gran Rey Demonio , pero desafortunadamente no eres el mejor de todos ´´ dijo Katerea mientras que se alzaba sobre los cielos .

`` Ya veo . Es una lastima ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que cerraba los ojos .

Entonces la barrera se formo de nuevo protegiendo a todos .

Mientras tanto Azazel y Katerea se encontraban ahora en el cielo ambos liberando sus auras de magia .

`` Tu , descendiente del Leviathan original , uno de los antiguos Reyes Demonios . Descendiente del monstruo del Apocalipsis . Eres lo suficientemente digna como oponente . ¿ Vamos a causar el Armagedon ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ No te creas tanto , Gobernador de los Angeles Caidos ! ´´ exclamo Katerea .

* FUUUSSSHHHH *

Ambos expulsaron más de su aura violentamente , tanto violentamente fue que algunos de los magos fueron eliminados por el incremento de sus auras .

**( De vuelta a la barrera ) **

* PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * PEW * PEW * * PEW * PEW * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW *

El grupo de demonios , ángeles caidos y los ángeles estaban todavía bajo un intenso enemigo por los magos .

`` Todavía estamos en inferioridad númerica ´´ dijo Michael .

`` No podemos dejar que esto se convierta en una batalla de desgaste ´´ dijo Gabriel .

`` En este momento , Grayfia esta analizando la puerta del enemigo en estos momentos ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

Grayfia que estaba detrás de él de pie tiene una fórmula mágica en sus manos , ella estaba analizando el portal mágico de los enemigos .

`` Tenemos que ganar tiempo hasta que termine ´´ dijo Serafall al lado de Sirzechs .

`` Vamos a mantener a los enemigos a raya ´´ dijo una voz de detrás de ellos .

Los lideres de las facciones giran sus cabezas y observaron que Kiba , Xenovia e Irina tenian sus espadas delante de ellos . Raynare ha convocado su lanza de luz , mientras que Ikaros convoco su arco y desplego sus alas , Astrea saco su espada con el filo de rayos concentrado y con su escudo en su mano izquierda y sus alas desplegadas .

`` ¿ Ustedes seis ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

```` Por supuesto ´´´´ dijeron Kiba y Xenovia respondiendo al mismo tiempo .

`` Estyo aqui para proteger a Michael-sama y Gabriel-sama en primer lugar ´´ dijo Irina .

`````` Estamos aqui para servir como guardaespaldas de Azazel-sama ´´´´´´ dijeron Raynare , Ikaros , Astrea

Sirzechs estaba pesando por un momento hasta que escucho otra voz .

`` Sirzechs-sama , no se preocupe yo estoy aqui también , yo los protegere también , desùés de todo son los amigos de mi hermano pequeño ´´ dijo Itachi sin darse la vuelta y sin perder la vista de sus enemigos .

Sirzechs no dijo nada hasta unos momentos y finalmente asiente con la cabeza .

`` Esta bien . Pero tengan cuidado ´´ dijo Sirzechs a los seis .

**( Arriba de los lideres de las facciones ) **

Mientras tanto Azazel y Katerea se estaban enfrentando en el aire con ferocidad , Katerea estaba usando su baston mágico para enviarles ataques mágicos a Azazel , convoco seis circulos mágicos que salieron energias marrones oscuras con forma de dragones que iban contra Azazel .

Sin embargo , Azazel tranquilamente esquiva sus ataques con facilidad , tanta que tenia sus manos en los bolsillos . Cada vez Katerea envia muchás energias con formas de dragones , Azazel bloqueo una con un circulo mágico , entonces Katerea convoco tres circulos mágicos más encima de la cabeza de Azazel , las tres energias se unieron formando un gran dragón cuyo objetivo era Azazel .

Azazel consiguio bloquear la energia con otro circulo mágico esta vez mucho más grande , la expresión de Katerea era severa y al mismo tiempo algo enojada .

`` Nada mal , pero sigue sin ser suficiente ´´ dijo Azazel .

Al mismo tiempo , Azazel convoco un circulo mágico y salieron una cantidad de lanzas de luz contra Katerea .

`` Se acabaron los juegos , ¿ esperó que estes preparado para morir , Azazel ? ´´ dijo Katerea preguntandole con una sonrisa desafiante .

Entonces Katerea sacó de su escote un frasco pequeño , empezó a abrirlo y tragó lo que parecia ser una serpiente negra de su interior . Y en un instante el aire vibrió y el aura de Katerea aumento dandole un aura siniestra .

` ¿ Una serpiente ? ´ pensó Azazel en su mente .

Entonces Katerea convoco un circulo mágico y aparecio uno más grande detrás de este y de él disparo una gran onda demonica contra Azazel . Parecia que Azazel había sido engullido por la energia ...

`` Antes de eso , ¿ te parece bien si aclaramos algunas cosas ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole detrás de Katerea .

Katerea puso una mala expresión y cargo esa energia demoniaca en su mano , dispuesto a golpear a Azazel , pero Azazel lo detuvo con la mano .

`` Esta intensa aura , no puede simplemente provenir de un descendiente de un Rey Demonio . ¿ Quién esta detrás de esta aura ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

`` No tengo porque responder . ¡ Porque serás destruido aquí ! ´´exclamo Katerea .

Al mismo tiempo ella exploto en esa aura que envolvio a los dos , parecía que su poder demoniaco ha aumentado mucho .

**( En el Campo de la Academia Kuoh ) **

Kiba , Xenovia e Irina estaban lunchando contra los magos en el suelo del campo de la escuela Kuoh , mientras que Raynare , Ikaros y Astrea peleaban en el aire eliminando a los magos .

Tres magos aparecen de repente aparecen detrás en el punto ciego de Kiba . Están a punto de disparar , pero entoces ...

**`` Magia de fuego : Lanza incendiaria de fuego azul ´´ **

`````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´

Kiba y los magos detuvieron sus movimientos cuando escucharon una voz desconocida . Kiba volvio la cabeza justamente a tiempo , y observo como unas lanzas de feugo azul atravesaron a los tres magos que estaban detrás de él , los magos incendiaron en llamas dejandolos en cenizas . Kiba sonrie cuando sabe inmediatamente quien le había salvado la vida . Se dio la vuelta y mira a sus amigos .

`` ¡ Kai-kun ! ´´ exclamo Kiba felizmente .

Issei estaba de pie delante de Rias , Koneko y Gasper . Bueno ... Gasper estaba sentado en los hombros de Koneko .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

**( Dentro de la barrera ) **

`` Onii-sama , voy a dejar a Gasper con usted ´´ dijo Rias a su hermano .

Ella se encontraba de pie dentro de la barrera , mientras que Gasper esta delante de ella .

`` Vale ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

**( Fuera de la barrera ) **

Koneko y Kaito estan delante de la barrera a la espera de su amo . Koneko estaba mirando el portal mágico .

`` Aqui viene otra ola ... ´´ dijo Koneko .

* CRUNK * * CRUNK * * CRUNK *

Kaito estaba monstrando una sonrisa desafiante mientras que crujia sus nudillos .

`` Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es acabar con ellos , ¿ verdad ? Entonces es simple ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Boosted Gear . Vamos a ello Ddraig , Kurama ´´ dijo Kaito mientra que su brazo izquierdo aparecio su Sacred Gear .

**{ Jajajajajaja . Vamos a ello , Socio } **dijo Ddraig .

**[ Acabemos con ellos ] **dijo Kurama .

`` **Multiplicación Oculta de Cuerpo ´´ **dijo Kaito mientras que cruzaba sus dedos .

En el momento apareció una nube de polvo de las cuales aparecieron otros Kaitos justamente en la misma posición que el original . Entonces Kaito y algunos de sus clones avanzaron hacía el campo de batalla , mientras que otros se quedaron y formaron barreras mágicas delante de todos , parecia que el ataque que estaban a punto de realizar era realmente poderoso .

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos , Kaito y sus clones desaparecieron y aparecieron de nuevo en el aire . Con un gran número de magos que los rodeaban .

Entonces Kaito y sus clones se agarraron las manos y cerraron sus ojos y de sus cuerpos empezaron a salir rayos negros , que empezaron a juntarse y parecian formarse una esfera negra que los envolvios a Kaito y a los clones y empezaron su tecnica .

`` ¡ Nii-san ! ¡ Satellizer ! ¡ Raynare ! ¡ Ikaros ! ¡ Astrea ! ¡ Alejaos ahora de mi ! ´´ grito Kaito para todos .

Itachi y Satellizer le hicieron caso en seguida y se alaejaron de Kaito . Raynare , Ikaros y Astrea no lo entendieron pero aún asi le hicieron caso y se le alejaron de él .

Kaito al ver que todos se habían alejado de él empleo su tecnica .

**`` Magia de Rayo : Esfera Negra de Voltio Cruel ´´ **gritó Kaito .

* BLZZZT * * BLZZZT * * BLZZT * * BLZZZT * * BLZZT *

De la esfera negra salieron rayos negros que hicieron que los magos fuesen destruidos con una gran facilidad .

**( Abajo en el Campo de la Academia Kuoh ) **

Rias se unio a el grupo de clones de Kaito y también formo una barrera , aumentando la protección para las personas que estaban detrás de ellos .

* PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * * PEW * PEW * .

Los magos manteinieron sus disparos sobre la barrera defensiva .

Sirzechs que está en la barrera mira a su hermana y a Kaito .

`` Por lo que puedo ver desde aqui , los únicos que pueden crear barreras defensivas que son poderosas son Rias y Kai-kun ... ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

Los magos seguian dispirando contra la barrera de todos , pero parecian que se centraban más en la de Rias .

`` Kuhh ... ´´ dijo Rias quejandose .

Parecia que estaba teniendo un tiempo dificil para poder mantener la barrera .

* PRANGG *

`` ¡ Kyah ! ´´ grito Rias .

La barrera de Rias se rompio después de recibir un golpe continuo de las balas mágicas .

Un mago aparece inmediatamente delante de ella . Trata de atacarla .

`` ¡ Guahh ! ´´

El mago grito de dolor cuando una lanza de rayo negro le atraveso a través de su estomago .

Rias hizo una sonrisa mientras que mira el cielo . Era Kaito que la salvo . Kaito le responde con una pequeña sonrisa y un pulgar hacía arriba .

**( Dentro de la barrera ) **

Gasper está mirando el caos mientras que se agita fuertemente . Él comenzó a tener los ojos llorosos de nuevo .

`` T-Todo esto es mi culpa .. yo .. yo ¡ Rias-Buchou ! ¡ Kai-senpai ! ´´ gritó Gasper .

```` !? ´´´´

Rias y Kaito volvieron la cabeza hacía Gasper . No solamente ellos , todo el mundo está ahora mirando a Gasper .

`` Yo ... yo quiero ser un hombre como usted , senpai . Quiero estar a la altura de sus expectativas , Buchou . Asi que ... ¡ voy a luchar por mis amigos ! ´´ exclamo Gasper decidido .

Al mismo tiempo Gasper se estaba retirando la pulsera que Kaito le había colocado .

`` ¡ Deja de hacer eso ! ¡ Onii-sama , por favor deten a Gasper ! ´´ exclamo Rias sorprendida cuando vio la acción de Gasper .

`` Yo soy , yo soy ... ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` ... ´´

Sirzechs no dijo nada veia a Gasper en silencio .

`` ¡ Onii-sama ! ´´ gritó Rias .

`` ¡ Soy un hombre ! ´´ gritó Gasper en voz alta .

Sus ojos estaban brillando .

* SHINEEEE ~ *

`````` ? ´´´´´´´´

El ambiente alrededor de la escuela cambio de nuevo . Todo el que fue detenido en el tiempo es finalmente capaz de moverse de nuevo . Ellos estaban confundidos . No entendian lo que acababa de ocurrir .

`` Ara ara ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¿ Q-Qué ha pasado ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando confundida .

`` ¡ Souna-chan , bienvenida de nuevo ! ´´ exclamo Serafall felizmennte .

Al mismo tiempo se precipito hacía su hermana pequeña y le da un abrazo . Esto hace Souna tenga rubores fuertes .

`` ¿¡ O-Onne-sama !? ´´ dijo Souna sorprendida .

`` ¡ Muy bien ! ¡ Gasper ha recuperado el control de sus poderes y ha disipado su magia ! ´´ exclamo Kaito mientras que descendia de los cielos .

Todo el mundo mira hacía arriba el cielo para ver que el portal mágico se ha dispersado .

`` ¡ La puerta del enemigo se ha desactivado ! ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

`` ¡ Bien hecho , Gasper ! ¡ Lo has conseguido ! ´´ exclamo Gasper sonriendo .

Gasper que estaba en la barrera , respirando con dificultad .

`` Ja ... ja ... ja ... ´´ Gasper estaba agotado .

Estaba a punto de caer hacía atrás .

`` ¡ Hau ! ´´ Asia lo atrapo a tiempo .

`` ¿ Kai-san , Buchou-san , qué es lo que esta pasando ?´´ dijo Asia preguntandole confundida .

`` No hay tiempo para explicarlo ahora . ¡ Pero necesito que todos me presteis vuestro poder ! ´´ dijo Rias sonriendole a Asia y luego con una expresion seria .

* FLAG *

Rias sacó sus alas de demonio .

`` Hai , Buchou ´´ dijo Akeno .

Al mismo tiempo cambio su uniforme de la escuela por su traje de vestido de Miko .

Rias creo una grandes sellos Gremory hacía los magos , mientras que Akeno ...

`` ¡ Relampago ! ´´ grito Akeno .

* BLZZZT *

Akeno disparo su rayo mágico hacía los sellos Gremory .

* DODODODODODODODODODODODODON *

La magia del relampago se vio reforzada cuando entró en contacto con los sellos Gremory . Grandes cantidades de magos fueron eliminados .

Souna estaba cargando hacía los magos con una barrera defensiva frente a ella . Parece que su barrera es más baja que la última vez .

Su reina , Tsubaki estaba justo detrás de ella . Tenia en sus manos una naginata .

`` ¡ Tsubaki ! ´´ exclamo Souna .

`` ¡ Hai , Kaichou ! ´´ dijo Tsubaki respondiendole .

Tsubaki dio un salto hacía adelante y corto a los magos .

Raynare y sus amigos crearon lanzas de luz y lanzadolas contra los magos .

Ikaros y Astrea ...

* BOOOM * BOOOM * * FLUSH * * ZAS *

Ikaros estaba dando golpes con los puños a los magos e invoco su arco para dispararles flechas de fuego que explotaron reduciendo gran cantidad de magos , mientras que Astrea empleaba su espada y los golpeaba con los puños .

**( En el cielo de la Academia Kuoh ) **

Azazel sonrie mientras que levantaba la mano en el aire , con el dedo indice apuntando hacia el cielo . Entonces se formaron lanzas de poder sagrado .

`` Vamos haya ´´ dijo Azazel .

Sencillamente apunto hacía Katerea Leviathan . Las lanzas cargaron a gran velocidad contra Katerea , con la oportunidad de eliminarlo ... o eso creia Azazel .

* BIM * * BIM * * BIM *

Katerea bloqueó todas lanzas de luz con un circulo mágico defensivo , cuando el circulo mágico desaparecio se puede observar a Katerea con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro .

`` ¿ Esto es todo lo que puedes ofrecer , Azazel ? ´´ dijo Katerea preguntandole .

`` Esa es mi linea ... Parece que ese chico vampiro recupero el control de su poder y el portal mágico de los magos desaparecio y el Sekiryuutei ha acabado con muchos de ellos ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que miraba el cielo .

`` Tch ... esos inutiles ´´ dijo Katerea enojada y mordiendose la lengua .

`` Bien ahora , ya es hora de que terminemos con este juego ´´ dijo Azazel con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Al mismo tiempo Azazel metio su mano por dentro de su camisa y saco un objeto que resulto ser una lanza amarilla con un joya grande morada en la empuñadura .

`` ¿ Qué es eso ? ´´ dijo Katerea preguntandole .

`` Este es mi pasatiempo , es mucho más interesante que la guerra ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

`` Esta es la Down Fall Dragon Spear . Una Sacred Gear Artificial creada por mi ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

Al mismo tiempo Azazel alza la lanza hacía el cielo con la punta de la lanza apuntando hacía abajo .

* SHINEEEEEEEE ~ *

La joya de la lanza comenzó a brillar con un gran destello purpula .

`` ¡ Balance Breaker ! ´´ dijo Azazel .

Azazel empezó a ser envuelto por destellos dorados .

**( Cerca de la posición de todos ) **

* BADUMP *

Kaito ensancha sus ojos cuando sintió un latido cardiaco repentino en el pecho izquierdo . Dirigio su mirada hacía la posición de Azazel .

`` ¿¡ Qué es eso !? ´´ exclamo Kaito sorprendido .

Sus ojos se abren aún más cuando vio la nueva apariencia de Azazel . Azazel tenia puesto una armadura de dragón de color dorado . Ahora estaba empleando un tridente de luz en su mano derecha .

Con sus oidos de dragón , Kaito podio escuchar facilmente las palabras de Azazel .

`` Esta es la armadura del dragón caido . Down Fall Dragon Armor ´´ dijo Azazel .

Kaito estaba realmente sorprendido por la nueva apariencia de Azazel .

` Ddraig , ¿ puedes notar eso ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandole a Ddraig .

**{ ... Si . Siento a uno de los Reyes Dragones , Fafnir esta descansando en esa joya } **dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

**[ Un Sacred Gear con otro Rey Dragon ... ¡ Que interesante ! ] **dijo Kurama animado .

` ¿ Crees qué ha hecho un pacto con Fafnir ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandole .

**{ Es posible } **dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

` Pero eso no es un verdadero Balance Breaker , ¿ verdad ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandole .

**{ No . Lo que ha hecho es que el Sacred Gear entrase en estado de rafaga . El Sacred Gear se rompera después de la batalla } **dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

` Parece que su investigación aún no esta completada en los Sacred Gears ´ pensó Kaito .

**[ Tiene toda la pinta ] **dijo Kurama .

**( En el aire de la academia Kuoh ) **

Azazel se encontraba actualmente envuelto en su armadura dorada de dragón .

`` Entonces , ven ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que hacía un gesto

Katerea no se lo tomo muy bien .

`` ¡ No me subestimes ! ´´ exclamo Katerea enojada .

Al mismo tiempo Katerea se lanzo contra él a gran velocidad para eliminarlo .

`` Je ´´

Al ver la reacción de Katerea , Azazel solamente sonrie . Él también salio disparada contra ella .

`` ¡ Hum ! ´´

* ZAN *

`` ¡ Agh ! ´´

El aura de Katerea desaparecio de su cuerpo como , y salia sangre por su hombro , Azazel le había derrotado .

`` No voy a rendirme , Azazel acabare contigo ´´ dijo Katerea enojada .

Al mismo tiempo sus manos parecian que se volvieron como tentaculos , cuyo objetivo era Azazel , pero ...

**`` Jutsu de Rayo : Lanza del Millar de Pajaros ´´ **gritó una voz .

* CHIRP *

De repente aparecio una lanza de luz , que corto los dos brazos de Katerea Leviathan , haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo del campo y después desaparecieran en particulas de polvo .

`` ¡ GAAAAAAAAH ! ´´ gritó Katerea de dolor .

Katerea dirigio su mirada hacía el culpable resulto ser Kaito que tenia en su mano derecha rayos azules bailando salvajemente .

`` ¡ Maldito mocoso ! ´´ exclamo Katerea enojada .

Katerea estaba a punto de saltar hacía Kaito hasta que una figura aparecío detrás de ella , dicha figura realizo una llave de inmovilización pasando sus brazos debajo de los hombros de Katerea y agarrandola por el cuello . Katerea se giró un poco y vio que era ... Kaito , un clon que Kaito realizo .

`` ¡ Nii-san , ahora ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

Entonces Katerea dirigio su mirada hacía la figura humanoide gigante y observo al joven que estaba dentro de esa figura , era Itachi que aún estaba dentro del Susanoo y su mirada estaba fija sobre Katerea .

`` Para que la paz sea formada por las tres facciones ... gente como tu deben de desaparecer ´´ dijo Itachi .

**`` Amaterasu ´´ **dijo Itachi y de su ojo derecho aparecio una fina linea de sangre .

En ese instante , Katerea empezó a ser engullida por llamas negras que aparecieron en su cuerpo y en unos segundos el cuerpo Katerea estaba ardiendo en llamas negras .

`` ¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! ´´ gritó Katerea de dolor .

El clon de Kaito que la sujetaba también fue engullido en las llamas negras y al instante desaparecio en una nube de polvo .

Cuando cesaron los gritos de Katerea , su cuerpo se dejo caer contra el suelo , Katerea Leviathan había muerto , su cuerpo inerte aún seguia envuelto en llamas negras , hasta que su cuerpo se hizo cenizas en si y la llamas negras desaparecieron . No había rastro de ella .

Mientras que en el cielo Azazel retiro su armadura dorada de dragón . Al mismo tiempo alzaba su mano derecha al cielo para poder agarrar la joya morada que caia del cielo .

`` Creo que todavía hay cierto margén de mejora para mi investigación . Seguiras conmigo un poco más conmigo , Rey Dragón , Fafnir ´´ dijo Azazel sonriendo mirando la joya .

* CHU *

Azazel ligeramente besa la joya de su mano y luego la coloca de nuevo en el bolsillo . Él mira alrededor de la escuela y sonrie mientras pone su mano en la barbilla .

`` Hoh . ¿ Ya han vencido a todos los magos ? Bastante rapido si me preguntas a mi - ´´ dijo Azazel pero lo interrumpieron .

* ¡ DON ! *

* ¡ CRASHHHHHH ! *

Algo o alguién ataco de repente a Azazel , lo que le hace chocar hasta el campo de la escuela .

Kaito que no está lejos del gobernador , desciende rapidamente desde el cielo para comprobar si el gobernador se encontraba bien o no .

`` ¡ Azazel ! ´´ gritó Kaito .

Raynare , Kalawarner , Mittelt , Dohnaseek , Ikaros y Astrea se precipitaron hacía el crater .

```````````` ¡ Azazel-sama ! ´´´´´´´´´´´´

Azazel se arrastra lentamente hacía fuera del crater .

`` Teh , teh , teh . Supongo que me hago viejo ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Vali , ¿ puedes explicarme esto ? ´´ dijo Azazel pregutando con una sonrisa mientras que mira el cielo .

La persona que ataco al gobernador no fue otro que Vali , el portador del Dragón Emperador Blanco .

`` Perdoname , Azazel . Pero parece que este lado es más interesante ´´ dijo Vali respondiendole .

`````` ¿¡ Vali-sama !? ´´´´´´ dijeron Raynare , Kalawarner y Mittelt sorprendidas .

`` ¿¡ Qué hace , Vali-sama !? ´´ dijo Dohnaseek preguntandole .

`` ... Vali-sama ... ´´ dijo Ikaros confundida .

`` ¿¡ Por qué !? ´´ dijo Astrea sorprendida .

Azazel suspira y empueza a quitar el polvo de su uniforme .

* ¡ PAN ! *

Azazel sacó sus 12 alas de color negro azabache de nuevo .

`` Hey Vali , quiero preguntarte algo ´´ dijo Azazel alzando el vuelo de nuevo , hasta que alcanzo el nivel de Vali .

`` Mi Vicegobernador , Shemhaza , se dio cuenta de que los rebeldes de las tres facciones se han unido . La `` Khaos Bridgade ´´ ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

Otros que estaban en el campo de la escuela estaban completamente insconsciente de lo que estaban hablando Azazel .

`` ¿ La Khaos Bridgade ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs entrecerrando los ojos .

` ¿ Quién se hubiera imaginado que aqui también hubiese una organización de esa clase ? ´ pensó Kaito enojado en su mente .

**[ Parece ser que hasta aqui hay una organización que quieren controlarlo todo ] **dijo Kurama en su mente .

**{ Esta clase de organizaciones son las peores de todas } **dijo Ddraig en su mente .

`` ¿ Un grupo de rebeldes ? No hay muchos que puedan controlar a muchos sujetos asi ... ¿ Quién es su lider ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntandole .

`` Su lider es ... el Uroboros Dragón , Ophis ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

````````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo en el campo de la escuela se sorprendieron cuando escucharon ese nombre .

`` Es cierto que estoy trabajando con Ophis , pero ninguno de los dos queremos gobernar el mundo . Algunos idiotas vinieron después de nosotros para que le dieramos poder´´ dijo Vali explicandole .

`` Y yo que pensaba que se estaba uniendo junto con Katerea , porque no podias convertirte en un Maou ´´ dijo Azazel .

Todo el mundo se ensancha sus ojos aún más cuando escucharon esas palabras .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ dijo Sirzechs sorprendido .

`` ¿¡ Qué quiere decir con que no puede convertirse en un Maou !? ´´ dijo Serafall también sorprendida .

Ambos estaban confundidos y sorprendidos por las palabras de Azazel .

`` Permitanme volver a presentarme de nuevo . Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer ´´ dijo Vali mirando a todo el mundo .

`` ¿¡ Lucifer !? ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida .

`` ¡ No puede ser ! ´´ dijo Souna sorprendida .

Ambas estaban sorprendidas cuando escucharon ese apellido .

`` Soy descendiente de un Maou anterior . Engendrado por el nieto de mi padre un Maou y dado a luz por una mujer humana , soy un hibrido mitad demonio y mitad humano ´´ dijo Vali explicando de sus origines .

`` No ... ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` No puede ser ... ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Mitad demonio ... ´´ dijo Tsubaki .

Ambos estaban mirando a Vali con miedo cuando escucharon eso .

`` No es de extrañar que no hayamos escuchado hablar de ti ´´ dijo Sirzechs dando un paso adelante y dando una expresion seria a Vali .

`` A pesar de que tu compartes sangre con un Maou , tu parte humana permitio que tu recibieras al Vanishing Dragon . Tu exsitencia es dificil de creer ´´ dijo Azazel aun en el aire siguiendo mirando a Vali .

* PAN *

Cuatro pares de alas de murcielago fueron llevados a cabo de la espalda de Vali . Estas eran una prueba de que él realmente es descendiente de un Maou .

`` Tal vez represente la palabra de `` milagro ´´ ´´ dijo Vali con un tono de broma .

Michael y Gabriel cerran los ojos cuando vieron esas alas y rezaron .

```` Oh señor ... ´´´´ dijeron ambos .

`` De todos los anfitriones del Dragón Emperador Blanco , del pasado , presente y del futuro , sin duda alguna , va a ser el más poderoso ´´ dijo Azazel con una mirada de interes .

`` ¡ Eso no puede ser verdad ! ´´ exclamo una voz .

Los ojos de todos se desplazaron a mirar a un Kaito sorprendido . Él se esta agintando fuertemente .

`` ¡ No hay manera de que Ophis esta ayudando a unos terroristas ! ¡ Tiene que haber un error ! ´´ exclamo Kaito con una gran voz .

` ¿ Esta preocupado por eso ? ¿ Cual es su relación con el Dios Dragon del Infinito ? ´ pensó Azazel inclinando la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Kaito .

`` Kai . Calmate . Por favor ´´ dijo Rias agarrando su hombro .

Pero Kaito sacudio su hombro . Entonces apunta a Vali .

`` ¡ Vali ! ¡ Dime que los informes de Azazel no son verdad ! ¡ Dime que estas mitiendo ! ¡ Eso es un error ! ´´ exclamo Kaito enojado .

`` Je . Vas a tener que hacerme hablar ´´ dijo Vali sonriendo debajo de su armadura .

El cuerpo de Kaito empezo a cubrirse de chakra rojo estallando aún más cuando escucho a Vali burlandose de él . Kaito sonrié a su rival .

`` Pense que nunca lo dirias . ¡ Boosted Gear ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

**{ Dragon Booster } **

El Boosted Gear aparece en el brazo izquierdo de Kaito . La joya del Boosted Gear empezó a brillar con una luz de color verde brillante .

`` ¡ Balance Breaker ! ´´ gritó Kaito .

**{ ¡ Welsh Dragon , Balance Breaker ! } **grito Ddraig desde el guante .

Una armadura roja del legendario dragon celestial rojo cubrio todo el cuerpo de Kaito . Hay un gran aura roja y chakra de Kurama , ambos muy gruesos irradiaban de la armadura .

`` ¡ Vamos a hacer esto , Vali ! ¡ Vamos a resolver nuestrlucha destinada aqui , ahora mismo ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

**{ ¡ Jet } **exclamo Ddraig .

El refuerzo de la propulsión de cohetes en la espalda de la armadura se encendieron , lo que le hace volar hacía Vali a alta velocidad .

`` ¡ Ah ! ´´ gritó Kaito .

Kaito metio su puño izquiero hacía adelante , con el objetivo del pecho de Vali .

`` Hum ´´ Vali se rio .

Vali sonrie y solamente se mueve hacía un lado . Causando que Kaito fallase ...

* PUM *

Kaito desaparecio en una nube de polvo sin dejar rostro .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Vali confundido .

* PAM *

Vali recibio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se estrellase contra el suelo de la academia , salio del crater con el casco de la armadura algo dañado . Vali miró al frente y vio que era Kaito con un armadura .

`` Nada mal , lo que se esperaba de un Shinobi , atacando con velocidad y sigilo , interesante , Kaito Otsutsuki ´´ dijo Vali sonriendo .

`` Por supuesto crees que un Shinobi perderia los nervios , pero ciertamente los he perdido con lo que acabas de decir . Espero que te esfuerzes mi eterno rival , aún no he comenzado ´´ dijo Kaito calmado .

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja ! ¡ Interesante ! ¡ Muy interesante ! ´´ exclamo Vali .

* ¡ DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! *

Vali comienza a aumentar su poder , se podia ver su aura blanca claramente , que sale de su armadura .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ´´

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ´´

Kaito y Vali rugieron el uno al otro y ...

* ¡ BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ~ ! *

Los dos dragones , rojo y blanco chocan unos contra otros .

* ¡ BAM ! * * ¡ BAM ! * * ¡ BAM ! * * ¡ BAM ! * * ¡ BAM ! * * ¡ BAM ! * * ¡ BAM ! * * ¡ BAM ! * * ¡ BAM ! * * ¡ BAM ! *

Puño contra puño , patadas contra patadas . Los dos dragones estan seriamente caer uno al otro , pero Kaito tenia más ventaja ya que podia seguir con detalle los movimientos de Vali gracias al **Sharingan , **su ojo derecho .

* AAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF ~ *

Kaito tomo una respiración profunda . Su estomago se infla con aire .

**`` Rugido ... ´´ **

Vali levanto su mano derecha .

**[ ¡ Divide ! ] **

`` !? ´´

Kaito sintió que su energia se ha reducido a la mitad .

**`` ... Del Sekiryuutei ´´ **grito Kaito .

De su boca exhalo una gran explosión de energia roja . Kaito en seguido empleo la Sacred Gear que tenia de su brazo izquierdo .

**{ ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! } **

El ataque aumento de tamaño y su poder también .

`` Tch ´´

Vali hizo un ruido con la lengua y decidio volar hacía el cielo .

`` No me gusta admitirlo , pero recibiria un gran daño si recibo ese ataque ´´ dijo Vali mientras que se mordia la lengua .

`` No . Creo que vas a salir lastimado seriamente si no perstas atención en una lucha ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` !? ´´

Los ojos de Vali se ensanchan cuando escucho la voz de Kaito que venia desde arriba . Él mirá hacía arriba para ver a Kaito que ya estaba en frente de él .

` ¿¡ Él predijo que iba a esquivar su ataque volando por encima !? ´ pensó Vali

`` ¡ Ddraig ! ¡ Transfiere energia a Ascalon ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

**{ ¡ Entendido , Socio ! } **exclamo Ddraig .

` Kurama , luego preparate tu , ¿ vale ? ´ pensó Kaito .

**[ De acuerdo ] **dijo Kurama preparado .

**{ ¡ Transfer ! } **

El brazo izquierdo de Kaito , su joya empezó a dar un gran brillo verde . Su brazo izquierdo estaba blindado está recubierto con una aura de color amarillo dorado .

`` ¡ Hyah ! ´´ gritó Kaito decidido .

* ¡ DOOON ! *

Kaito golpeo con su puño izquierdo en la cara de Vali .

* Creakk ~ Prangg *

Aparecieron grietas en la mascara de Vali .

`` ¡ Guah ! ´´

Vali escupio un poco de sangre de la boca .

`` ¡ No creas que yo te dejare ir asi como asi ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

`` !? ´´

Antes de que Vali pudiese ni siquiera reaccionar , Kaito ya estaba flotando detrás de él . Agarrando sus alas de luz .

`` ¿¡ Qué estas haciendo !? ´´ exclamo Vali pregutandole .

`` ¡ Kurama , ahora ! ´´ gritó Takaki .

**[ ¡ Sí ! ] **grito desde su estomago .

Del cuerpo de Kaito empezo a salir chakra de Kurama , tan violentamente que empezó a formarse aire a su alrededor .

**{ ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! } **

El chakra de Takaki y Kurama aumentaron mucho más .

**{ ¡ Transfer ! } **

`` !? ´´

Vali ensancha sus ojos cuadno sintió una enorme cantidad de energia que acaba de ser transferida en su cuerpo .

`` Kuh ... T-Tu ... ´´ dijo Vali intentando hablar .

`` Eso es correcto . Yo te estoy alimentando con una cantidad excesiva de energia , ¡ lo que hara que tu cuerpo no pueda soportarlo ! ´´ exclamo Kaito sonriendo .

**( Vali hemos entrado en sobre carga . Lo mejor es que retrocedamos y recuperemos nuestra posición ) **dijo Albion a Vali .

**{ Como si fueramos a sueltarte , Albion } **dijo Ddraig dispuesto .

**[ Por supuesto al conocer el punto debil de tu Sacred Gear hay que explotarlo ] **dijo Kurama .

`` ¡ Teneis razón , Ddraig , Kurama ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

Al mismo tiempo el puño izquierdo de Kaito de nuevo . Estaba recubierto con una aura de color amarillo dorado de nuevo .

`` ¡ Aqui tienes el poder de un Dragon Slayer ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

Lanzó su golpe en el pecho de Vali .

* ¡ BAM ! *

Golpea a Vali directamente sobre la joya azul en el pecho .

* ¡ CREAKK ! * * ¡ PRING ! * * ¡ PRANGG ! *

La armadura de Vali ha sido destrozada . El desciende rápidamente al suelo . Arrodillado en el suelo , mientras que mantiene su mano en el pecho .

`` ¡ Tos ! Ja ... ja ... ´´ Vali parecia agotado .

Tose un poco de sangre y jadeando .

Kaito aterrizó delante de él , delante de sus pies estaba una joya azul de la armadura de Vali .

`` Eh ... impresionante ... Destrozastes mi Sacred Gear . No esta nada mal en absoluto . ¡ Realmente eres mi rival ! ´´ dijo Vali poniendose de pie .

* BRILLOOOO ~ *

La armadura del Dragón Emperador Blanco empezó a formarse de nuevo .

`````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

La mirada del grupo se centraban en Vali de una manera impactante .

`` Eso es una locura ... ´´ dijo Rias murmurando en voz alta .

Kaito no dijo nada por unos momentos mirando a Vali .

`` ... Parece que lo que has dicho es cierto , Ddraig ´´ dijo Kaito .

**{ Lo ves . La lucha no termina hasta que uno de los portadores ya no pueda más } **dijo Ddraig .

**[ Esta clase de luchas son las que se adaptan un poco a ti , ¿ no Kaito ? ] **dijo Kurama .

` Supongo que si ´ pensó Kaito respondiendole .

Entonces Kaito dirigio su mirada hacía abajo y observo la gema azul que estaba a sus pies , Kaito se agacho y la cogio con su mano .

` La guardare para otro momento ´ pensó Kaito .

Entonces desmantelo una parte de la armadura en la zona de la pierna y saco de su bolsillo lo que parecia ser un pergamino de color azul que estaba atado con un lazo , lo abrio y vio muchas letras japonesas y había un gran espacio en blanco .

`` Sellar ´´ dijo Kaito .

Entonces la gema azul desaparecio y en ese espacio blanco aparecio una palabra en japones que ponia `` Azul ´´ , Kaito empezo a enrollar el pergamino cerrandolo de nuevo y guardando de nuevo el pergamino en el bolsillo , la parte de la armadura volvio a aparecer .

`` ¿ Qué acaba de hacer Kai-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando confundida .

`` Ha sellado la gema azul dentro del pergamino ´´ dijo Itachi respondiendole .

Todos se confundieron con las acciones de Kaito , que estaba pensando realizar con la gema azul .

`` Je . Los dos Dragones Celestiales de seguro que saben como diferenciar claramente de quién gana y quién pierde´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Jajajajajaja . Estoy de acuerdo contigo , Kaito Otsutsuki . Y ahora ... ¡ es hora de que te muestra mi verdadero poder ! ´´ exclamo Vali .

Al mismo tiempo Vali extendio sus alas y volo alto en el aire .

**[ ¡ Half Dimension ! ] **

Las alas de luz de Vali acaban de emitir unas ondas que hacen que todas les den una sensación extrañas a todo el mundo en el campo . Vali a continuación levanta su mano con la palma abierta . Su objetivo era la escuela . Empieza a cerrar lentamente su palma .

* KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ~ *

El tamaño de la Academia Kuoh se redujo a la mitad en ese instante .

`` ¡ L-La escuela ! ´´ dijo Raynare sorprendida al mirar la escuela detrás de ella .

Ella estaba temblando de ver la escuela que se estaba contrayendo asi sin romper a sudar .

`` ¡ Él esta reduciendo el espacio ! ´´ exclamo Michael .

`` ¡ Es extremadamente peligroso ! ´´ exclamo Gabriel .

Ambos angeles estaban en alerta maxima .

**`` Jutsu de Fuego : Flecha Incendiaria ´´ **exclamo una voz .

Vali ensancha sus ojos cuando escucho y vio como una flecha de fuego iba ha impactar contra él .

* BOOOM *

Se hizo una gran explosión de fuego cuando la flecha impacto contra él , Vali salio de la nube de humo con la armadura algo quemada , pero ligeramente . Vali miró al responsable de ese ataque resulto ser Ikaros , mientras que detrás de él aparecio una hoja de color azul y con chispoas azules , era Astrea , dandole un corte con la espada , sin embargo Vali lo esquivo con velocidad . Se aleja un poco tomando una nueva posición .

`` ... ¿ Cuál es el significado de esto , Ikaros , Astrea ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntando .

Ikaros y Astrea aterrizaron colocadose al lado de Kaito , mientras que en sus rostros llevaban un expresión de ligera tristeza .

`` ... No dejaremos que ninguno de los dos muera ... Vali eres nuestro compañero ... ´´ dijo Ikaros .

`` ... Por eso mismo ... dente esto , por favor ... ´´ dijo Astrea .

`` ¿ Qué os hace pensar que voy a escuchar vuestras palabras ? Vosotras solo sois unos experimentos de un ninja loco ... ni siquiera os podeis llamar Shinobis ´´ dijo Vali con frialdad .

```` !? ´´´´

Ikaros y Astrea ensanchan sus ojos cuando escucharon las palabras de Vali . Ellas pierden sus fuerzas para que estuviesen de pie , estandose ambas sentadas en el campo . Tienen sus ojos llorosos .

`` ¡ Vali-sama ! ¿¡ Cómo puede decir eso !? ¡ Usted sabe que Ikaros y Astrea nunca pidieron tener estas alas ... además piensa en todos los Grigori como una familia ´´ dijo Raynare enojada .

Estaba abrazando a ambas con sus manos abiertas . Estaba dandole una mirada enojada a Vali , al igual que Mittelt , Kalawarner , Dohnaseek y también Kaito más que nadie .

`` Je , ¿ familia ? . No necesito este clase de cosas . Para mi , esos son solamente grilletes ´´ dijo Vali riendose .

* ¡ CHASQUIDO ! *

Algo dentro de Kaito se rompio enseguida .

**{ ¡ Boost ! } **

`` ¿¡ Cómo se atreve !? ¡ Maldito mocoso ! ´´ exclamo Dohnaseek enojado con Vali .

Incluso Kalawarner y Mittelt estan enfadados con Vali .

Kaito mira a Vali por un momento .

`` ... Sabes , realmente odio a la gente que no respecta el vinculo de la familia pese a no tener la misma sangre y los trata como basura ... ´´ dijo Kaito enojado , dando unos pasos hacía adelante .

**{ ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! } **

La armadura roja de Kaito empieza a dar una gran cantidad de chakra rojo .

`` Tu eres uno de ellos ... más que nada ... te has burlado de Ikaros y Astrea y más que nada ... ¡ Te has atrevida hacerlas llorar ! ´´ exclamo Kaito completamente enojado .

**{ ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! ¡ Boost ! } **

El aura alrededor de Kaito estalla violentamente al igual que su chakra , lo que hace que su entorno se vuele . El suelo en donde estaba de pie también se sacudio con fuerza y se transformo en un crater .

Las ventanas del edificio de la escuela estaba completamente destrozadas y resquebrajadas y la barrera también estaba mostrando grietas .

`` ¡ Todo el mundo atento ! ´´ exclamo Sirzechs .

Levanto la mano y formo una barrera alrededor del grupo .

Michael , Gabriel y Azazel también ayudaron a reforzar la barrera . Itachi se coloco delante de la barrera con su **Susanoo **he hizo que apareciese lo que parecia ser un escudo .

Todo el cuerpo de Kaito estaba emitiendo una gran energia y estaba envuelto por el gran aura de Ddraig y el chakra de Kurama en una manto fino de chakra .

`` ¡ Vali ! ¡ Voy a vencerte y acabar con esta pelea ahora mismo ! ´´ exclamo Kaito enojado .

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja ! ¡ Mira Albion ! El poder de Kaito Otsutsuki se ha incrementado en un gran margen ! dijo Vali mientras que se reia felizmente .

**[ Los Sacred Gears se hacen fuertes viniendo de la voluntad de sus dueños . Ha sido consumido por la rabia por haber insultado a las dos chicas . La rabia , de entre todos los sentimientos , es la más eficaz en la alimentación de un dragón y más si tiene dentro de si a un bijuu ] **dijo Albion explicandole a Vali .

`` ¿ Estas diciendo que él es un anfitrión más adecuadao para un dragón que yo ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole .

`` ¡ Basta ya de hablar ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

**{ ¡ Jet ! } **

Kaito vuela hacía Vali a gran velocidad .

`` !? ´´

Los ojos de Vali se abrieron un poco cuando vio a Kaito se estaba acercando con gran velocidad .

Vali vuela por los aires , tratando de perder a vista a Kaito .

**{ ¡ Jet ! } **

Kaito cambia de inmediato su dirección . Vuela en linea recta hacía el dragón emperador blanco .

* ¡ BAM ! *

`` ¡ Guhah ! ´´

Kaito golpea con la rodilla a Vali haciendo que gritase de dolor .

`` ¡ K-Kuh ... Es rápido ! ´´ dijo Vali .

Vali recupera su postura y trata de mantener una distancía entre Kaito .

`` ¿¡ Vas a tratar de huir , Vali !? ´´ exclamo Kaito .

Kaito perseguia a Vali .

* ¡ AGARRAR ! *

Kaito atrapó la pierna de Vali .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ~ ! ´´

Kaito trae a Vali con él a alta velocidad .

* Wooosh ~ *

* DOOOOOOOOOOOOON ~ *

Kaito lanza a Vali contra el suelo . Haciendo que el campo de la escuela tuviese otro crater .

Kaito levanta en el aire sus dos manos con las palmas abiertas .

* BZZZT * * SPZZ *

En la mano izquierda aparece un rayo amarillo y en la mano derecha aparece un rayo negro .

**`` Magia de rayos : Dragón Electrico De La Oscuridad Dorada ´´ **grito Kaito el nombre de su tecnica .

Al mismo tiempo gira sus manos en el centro de su cuerpo haciendo que los rayos se mezclen y luego haciendo que las palmas se dirigiesen contra el suelo .

El rayo amarillo negro fue adquiriendo forma de un gigante dragón oriental y golpea desde el cielo hacía abajo . Golpeando el crater en donde Vali estaba .

* BLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTBAAAAAAAAAM *

Hay una gran explosión de electricidad cerca de la escuela. Aumentando aún más el tamaño del crater .

Fue una buena decisión de que los lideres y de que Itachi aumentasen las defensas que los rodeaba .

`` ¿ E-Esta muerto ? ´´ dijo Mittelt preguntando .

* RUIDO SORDO *

Kaito aterrizo delante del crater . Tratando de ver a traves de los humos , gracias a su **Sharingan **de su ojo derecho podia ver el chakra de Vali .

` ... Esta vivo ... ´ pensó Kaito con calma en su mente .

Kaito desmantelizo una parte de la armadura de la zona de los bolsillos en ambas piernas y saco lo que parecian ser cuatro cuchillos kunais , nadie se fijo de que los kunais tenian unos sellos escritos en las hojas , Kaito lanzo dos kunais a cierta distancia en donde se encontraba Vali y luego los otros dos los lanzo a una distancia de detrás de él .

Después de lanzarlos , Kaito empezó a realizar sellos con las manos . Cuando termino de realizarlos los kunais empezaron a brillar y salieron energias de color morado de los cuatro kunais , ambas energias se juntaron formando un rectangulo de color morado .

`` Eso es una barrera ´´ dijo Itachi .

`` ¿ Qué esta haciendo formando una barrera ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando en voz alta .

``````````````````` ... ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Nadie sabia la respuesta .

**( Dentro de la barrera de Kaito ) **

Kaito retira lentamente la mascara de su armadura .

`` ... ¿ Hasta cuando vas a seguir fingiendo que estas tirado en el suelo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` ... Je . Tu realmente eres muy interesante ... realmente tienes un montón de diversión actualmente ´´ dijo Vali soltando una risa .

Se podia escuchar a traves del humo .

Kaito levanta una ceja cuando escucho las palabras de Vali .

`` ¿ Eso es lo que soy ? ¿ Un entretenimiento para ti ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` ... Yo vivo para luchar . Tener la paz no son de mis cosas ... espero que lo entiendas , algún dia ´´ dijo Vali respondiendole .

`` ¿ Tu no has empleado todo tu poder , verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` ... Mira quien habla , tu tampoco lo has hecho ´´ dijo Vali contrarestando la pregunta .

`` ... Si lo hiciera , esta ciudad seria destruida ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Jajajajajajajaja . Lo mismo conmigo . Aunque ... no es que me importe esta ciudad ´´ dijo Vali riendose .

`` ... ¿ Por qué no has utilizado el Juggernaut Drive ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Tenia la intención de emplearlo como mi último recurso ... Pero mira lo que me has hecho ´´ dijo Vali .

Como el humo se iba disipando , Kaito podia ver claramente ahora .

Vali todavia estaba dentro del crater . Su armadura estaba destruida . Se podia ver que estaba sangrando por algunas partes de su cuerpo .

**( Ddraig , tu anfitrion es realmente interesante ) **dijo Albión alabando a Kaito .

**{ ... El tuyo también , Albion } **dijo Ddraig .

Vali lentamente salia del crater y reformaba su armadura . Él mira a Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Je . Tu y yo seremos los más fuertes de los dragones celestiales . Tu , que eres mitad dragón y mitad demonio . Y yo , mitad demonio y mitad humano . Aunque tu eres descendiente del legendario Rikudou Sennin , desciendes del ser humano que se convirtio en un Dios . Eres demasiado interesante ´´ dijo Vali sonriendo .

`` ... No pienses que yo te haya perdona por lo que les acabas de decir a Ikaros y Astrea ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` No voy a disculparme por algo asi ´´ dijo Vali .

* TWITCH TWITCH *

El ojo derecho de Kaito se estaba contrayendo cuando escucho eso .

`` ¿ Qué hay de esto ? Solamente porque te he ganado . Es una orden de alguién que acaba de ganar y luchar contra ti ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ... Haihh ... Bien ... Dile que lo siento por haberles dicho esas cosas hirientes ´´ dijo Vali soltando un cansancio mientras que se limpia un poco de sangre de su mejilla .

`` ¿ Por qué no se lo dices tu mismo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una ceja levantada .

`` Liberar ´´ dijo Kaito haciendo un sello .

La barrera que los cubria a ambos desaparecia .

Kaito gira un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Ikaros y Astrea y al resto de pie , no muy lejos de ellos .

`` Yo no !? ´´ dijo Kaito .

Pero detiene su conversación entre Vali y dirige su mirada hacía el cielo cuando sintió algo ... Algo que se acercaba rapidamente .

* CREAAAAAAAAAAA ~ *

La barrera alrededor de la escuela de repente aparecen grietas y -

* PRANGGGGGGGGGGG *

La barrera se ha roto .

* THUMMMMM *

Alguién aterrizo junto con Vali .

Era un hombre joven con el pelo negro corto . Está vestido con una armadura china antigua que se utilizaba durante el periodo de los Tres Reinos .

`` ¿ Bikou ? ¿ Qué te trae por aqui ? ´´ dijo Vali mirando al hombre joven .

`` Ellos quieren que vuelvan ya que vamos a luchar contra los de Asgard del norte ´´ dijo Bikou respondiendole con una amplia sonrisa .

`` Ya veo . ¿ Ya es tiempo para eso ? ´´ dijo Vali .

`` Espera , ¿ después de nuestra lucha vas a invadir Asgard de inmediato ? De verdad eres un monstruo de las batallas . ¿ De todos modos , quién es tu compañero ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con una sonrisa amarga y doblando los brazos .

`` Él es un descendiente del luchador buda . Son Goku , el famoso mono del Viaje al Oeste ´´ dijo una voz respondiendole .

Kaito vuelve un poco la cabeza para ver que resulto ser Azazel quién le respondio a su pregunta .

` Tiene el mismo nombre que nuestro Yonbi ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**[ Jajajajajaja , ha Son Goku no le haria mucha gracia de que alguién más emplease su nombre ] **dijo Kurama soltando una risa .

`` No esperaba que tu seas una parte de la Brigada Khaos . Ahora bien esto es realmente de locos . No ... el dragón emperador blanco y Son Goku ... trabajan juntos como duo ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¡ Kakakakakakakakakakaka ! ¡ Yo no soy como la primera generación ! ¡ Yo hago lo que quiero ! ¡ Es un placer conocerte , Dragon Emperador Rojo ! ´´ dijo Bikou soltando una risa .

* REMOLINO ~~~~~~~~~~~~ *

* BAM *

Bikou gira alrededor de su cabeza un bastón que tiene en su mano y luego lo golpea contra el suelo .

Al instante una energia oscura se extiende sobre el suelo . Tomando a Vali y Bikou y les hizo hundirse en la oscuridad .

`` ¡ E-Espera Vali ! ¡ Todavía no te has disculpado ! ´´ exclamo Vali ensanchando sus ojos al recordar algo .

`` Hazlo por mi . Estoy seguro de que lo harás ´´ dijo Vali sonriendo a Kaito .

`` Tch . Pero me deberas unas ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Jajajajaja . Esta bien . Te puedo garantizar esto , la proxima vez que nos encontremos , nuestra batalla será aun más feroz ... Hasta la proxima ... Otsutsuki Kaito , hazte más fuerte ´´ dijo Vali sonriendo .

`` ... Tu también , Vali ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo viendo como la oscuridad consumia a su rival .

**( En la Academia Kuoh ) **

La luna estaba brillando abajo en la academia Kuoh .

Un gran número de demonios , ángeles caidos , y los ángeles podian ser vistos flotando en frente de la escuela . Estaban reparando todos los daños causados por los terroristas , los magos , Vali y ... Kaito .

Rias y Akeno estaban disfrutando de la vista felizmente .

`` Los demonios , los ángeles y los ángeles caidos están trabajando juntos ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Finalmente hemos creado la paz en este mundo ´´ dijo Akeno .

Azazel , Michael , Gabriel , Itachi , Sirzechs , Grayfia y Serafall se estaban uniendo .

`` Somos responsables por los actos de Katerea en nuestro lado ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Y yo lo siento por lo que Vali hizo . Es mi culpa por no haberlo detenido antes de que se saliese de control ´´ dijo Azazel alejandose de ellos .

Michael y Gabriel miran a Azazel con una pequeña expresion triste . Sabiendo que Azazel esta realmente herido por la traicion de Vali .

`` Esto es ahora el comienzo ´´ dijo Michael hablando con Sirzechs .

`` Disculpe , Michael-san y Gabriel-san ´´ dijo una voz llamandolos .

Michael y Gabriel giran la cabeza para ver quien era , resulto ser Kaito .

`` ¿ P-Puedo pedirles que hagan algo por mi ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a los dos .

Michael y Gabriel se miran entre si por un segundo y miran hacía atrás a Kaito con una sonrisa .

```` Si está dentro de nuestras capacidades ´´´´ dijeron simultaneamente .

`` ¿ Podrian permitir por favor que Asi y Xenovia rezen una vez más ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a los dos .

```````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´

Asia , Xenovia , Irina , Ikaros , Astrea y Raynare que estaban de pie cerca de Kaito ensanchan sus ojos cuando esucharon la petición de Kaito . Incluso los dos ángeles estaban sorprendidos por su petición .

`` Asia , Xenovia ´´ dijo Michael mirando a las dos con una pequeña sonrisa .

```` S-Sí ´´´´ dijeron ambas rigidas cuando escucharon sus nombres por Michael .

`` Por favor , decidme . Dios ya no existe más . ¿ Todavía orarian ? ´´ dijo Michael preguntandoles .

`` Sí . A pesar de que el Señor se ha ido , todavía me gustaria rezar , darles las gracias a usted Michael y el Señor ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Yo también tengo la misma opinión ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Yo también quisiera pedirles ese favor , Michael-sama , Gabriel-sama ´´ dijo Irina dando un paso adelante .

`` Irina ... ´´ dijo Xenovia mirando a excompañera .

Irina gira la cabeza y miran a Xenovia y Asia .

`` ... Yo creia ciegamente que eras un traidor . Lo siento´´ dijo Irina con una expresion de tristeza .

`` Tu no tienes que disculparte ´´ dijo Xenovia sonriendo .

`` Asia-san ... Yo también he hablado mal de ti también ... Incluso te llame bruja ... ´´ dijo Irina disculpandose .

`` N-No te preocupes , esta bien ´´ dijo Asia elevando rapidamente sus dos manos .

`` ¡ Lo siento mucho ! ´´ exclamo Irina la cabeza con los ojos llorosos .

`` No hace falta , yo estoy bien ´´ dijo Asia entrando en panico .

`` ¿ Una amistad entre los seguidores de la Igleisa y de demonios , eh ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntando felizmente .

`` Michael-dono , creo que esto es un simbolo de paz entre nosotros ´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendo .

Michael y Gabriel asienten con la cabeza .

`` Sí . Voy a tener que hacer algunos cambios en el sistema en el cuartel general ´´ dijo Michael sonriendo .

`` No estaria de mal tener a un demonio que pueda orar sin dolor ´´ dijo Gabriel sonriendo .

Irina , Xenovia y Asia tenian sus rostro iluminados cuando lo supieron .

`` ¡ Qué corazón tan misericordioso ! ´´ exclamo Irina .

`````` ¡ Muchas gracias , Señor ! ´´´´´´ dijeron los tres simultaneamente .

Se pusieron en posición de orar ...

```` ¡ Ah ! ´´´´ exclamaron Asia y Xenovia de dolor agarrandose la cabeza .

`` Je ´´

Kaito no pudo evitar sonreir e hizo una pequeña risa después de que encontrase las acciones de Asia y Xenovia un poco lindas . Entonces cambia su punto de visión a donde se encontraban Ikaros y Astrea y camina hacía ellas .

`` ... Vali dijo que sentia lo que dijo de vosotras que os dañaron ´´ dijo Kaito a las dos .

```` !? ´´´´

Los ojos de Ikaros y Astrea se ensancharon cuando escucharon eso . Kaito coloca su mano en la parte superior de sus cabezas y las frota suavemente .

`` La proxima vez hare que se disculpe con vosotras en persona , ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Kaito con una amplia sonrisa .

Ambas permanecen en silencio . Hay un ligero rubor en sus mejillas . Ellas asienten con las cabezas lentamente .

******* Stareeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ **********

* SHIVER ~ *

Kaito sintió un escalofrio que le recorrío la espalda cuando sintio un poco de intento asesino se dirigie hacía él .

Él sabe que viene de Rias , Asia , Akeno , Xenovia , Raynare , Mittelt e Irina .

`` ... ´´

Hay una gran cantidad de gotas de sudor cayendo de su cabeza . Él no sabe que hacer en este momento . No se atreve a volver la cabeza a detrás .

`` He decidido quedarme aquí por un tiempo más largo . Voy a devolver a todos con algo que solamente yo puedo hacer ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que se aleja del grupo .

Kaito mira a Azazel ya que este Azazel seguia caminando más y más lejos de ellos .

`` ¿ Qué quieres decir ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles .

`` Estoy cansado . Vamos a casa ´´ dijo Azazel .

Al mismo tiempo levanto las manos a sus compañeros subordinados . Diciendoles que se vayan a casa .

**( En el bosque de la Academia Kuoh ) **

Ahora nos encontramos en el bosque que estaba cerca de la escuela nueva del consejo estudiantil , normalmente nadie esperase que habria alguién observando al grupo , pero este no era el caso .

En los arboles había una persona ... aunque más bien parecia una planta , ya que en sus lados estaban lo que parecian ser una boca de planta carnivora , este sujeto era extraño , una parte de su cuerpo era blanco mientras que la otra era negra . Llevaba puesto una tunica negra con unas nubes rojas .

`` Nunca pensé que las grandes facciones formasen la paz ´´ dijo lo que parecia ser la parte blanca .

`` Eso da igual ahora , el jinchuriki de Kyuubi es realmente peligroso ´´ dijo lo que parecia ser la parte negra con una voz distinta era siniestra de por si .

`` Si nunca pense que podria ser tan fuerte y encima de eso tiene la Boosted Gear , un Sharingan y no más que nada el legendario Grimorio ... Va a ser muy duro el capturarlo y más ahora que es un demonio ´´ dijo la parte blanca .

`` Eso es cierto , y más que nada esta con el Itachi Uchiha , va a ser imposible acercarse a él , lo más logico seria separarlos y que nos enfretemos a él , pero nosotros no podemos enfretarnos a él ´´ dijo la parte negra .

`` Entonces lo mejor ahora es que informes a todos los miembros de la organización y al lider ´´ dijo la parte blanca .

`` Si será lo mejor ´´ dijo la parte negra .

Entonces el sujeto misterioso se estaba metiendo dentro de un arbol y desapareciendo de la vista de todos ... Parece que se avecinaban problemas .

**( En el aula de segundo año ) **

`` Uahhh ~~ ´´

Kaito estaba en su asiento . Bostezando con cansancio , mirando hacía fuera del campo escolar .

**{ Je . Y pensar que estabamos teniendo una pelea con gran intensidad contra Albion justo fuera del campo } **dijo Ddraig en la mente de Kaito .

**[ Parece que esa batalla nunca se haya realizado , realmente la magia es efectiva ] **dijo Kurama .

` Si , lo se . Hey Ddraig , si Vali hubiese utilizado el Juggernaut Drive en ese momento ... ¿ qué crees que hubiese pasado ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandole .

**{ Temo que ellos hubiesen reaccionado al canto ... Es una buena cosa de que él no tuvo la oportunida de usarlo } **dijo Ddraig .

**[ Nosotros perderiamos de nuevo el control ] **dijo Kurama .

` ... No quiero de nuevo que pase de nuevo , si tan solo hubiese una manera de persuadirlos a `` ellos ´´ ... ´ pensó Kaito .

`` Haihh ... ´´

Kaito solto un suspiró cansado .

`` ¡ Buenos dias clase ! ´´ dijo una voz .

El ojo izquierdo de Kaito se dirigio hacía adelante . Itachi ya estaba en frente de la clase .

`` ¿ Hm ? ¿ Desde cuando Nii-san se metió en la clase ? ´´ dijo Kaito a si mismo .

Itachi mira a la clase felizmente .

`` Buenas noticias a todos , vamos a tener a tres nuevas estudiantes para unirse a nuestra clase ´´ dijo Itachi a todos .

``````` YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ ´´´´´´´´´

Los aplausos de toda la clase felizmente . Especialmente de los chicos .

`` ¡ Espero que sean chicas ! ´´

`` ¡ Si ! ¡ Eso seria genial ! ´´

`` ¿¡ Tal vez sea otro Principe de Kuoh !? ´´

`` ¡ Espero que sea tan guapo como Otsutsuki-kun o Kiba-kun ! ´´

Las chicas rezan por que sus nuevos compañeros de clase sean chicos , mientras que los chicos rezaban para que fuesen chicas .

`` Calmaos todos . Estan fuera de clase . Muy bien , ustedes tres ya pueden entrar dentro ´´ dijo Itachi .

* ABIERTO *

Se abrio la puerta . Tres estudiantes de pie en el aula .

`````` !? ´´´´´´

Kaito , Asia y Xenovia ampliaron sus ojos cuando vieron a las tres nuevas estudiantes que ingresaron a la clase .

La primer estudiante es una mujer joven atractiva alrededor de la misma edad que Kaito con el pelo negro largo hasta las caderas y los ojos de color violeta .

La segunda estudiante es una mujer joven con el pelo largo de color rosa , tiene ojos verdes . Tiene una figura voluptuosa .

La tercera estudiante es una mujer joven con el pelo rubio largo con ojos rojos , tiene un cuerpo voluptuoso .

Las tres llevaban puesto el uniforme de la academia Kuoh .

Itachi sonrie cuando vio la reacción de Kaito .

`` Vamos presentaos a todos ´´ dijo Itachi a las tres .

`` Hola a todos . Mi nombre es Amano Yuma . Por favor , espero que podamos llevarnos bien ´´ dijo Yuma con una calida sonrisa .

`` Hola . Mi nombre es Ikaros . Es un placer conocerlos ´´ dijo Ikaros presentandose .

`` Hola . Mi nombre es Astrea . Espero que todos nos llevemos bien ´´ dijo Astrea .

```` WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~ ´´

Los chicos estaban de buen humor al ver que se unirian dos bishoujos .

`` Esta bien . Ustedes pueden sentarse detrás de Kaito , Asia y Xenovia ´´ dijo Itachi a las tres .

`` Tch . ¿ Por qué Otsutsuki ha conseguido a las nuevas chicas ... ? ´´ dijo un chico murmurando .

` Como si tuviera elección ... ´ pensó Kaito .

Ikaros camina hacía sus asientos ... Pero ella se detiene delante del asiento de Kaito .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ¿ Ikaros ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Hey , hey . Él acaba de llamar a Ikaros-san en su nombre . ¿ Es qué la conoce ? ´´

`` No puede ser ... ´´

`` Maldito seas Hyoudou-kun ... ´´

Unas grandes gotas de sudor aparecen en la cabeza de Kaito como se siente presionado por las atenciones que recibe .

`` ... Aqui ´´ dijo Ikaros .

Estaba apuntando al regazo de Kaito

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´

Kaito estaba confundido con las palabras de Ikaros .

`` Quiero sentarme aquí ... ´´ dijo Ikaros .

````````` !? ´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo en el aula se sorprendieron por la delcaración de Ikaros .

Itachi es él unico calmado en la clase . Estaba cubriendo la boca con su mano , estaba tratando de suprimir su risa .

`` ¿¡III-Ikaros !? ¿¡ Q-Qué estas diciendo !? ´´ dijo Raynare sonrojada .

`` ¡ Es verdad Ikaros , yo también quiero sentarme ahi !´´ dijo Astrea de celos .

`` ¡ Astrea-san , tampoco puede decir eso de Kai-sama ! ´´ exclamo Raynare sonrojada .

Las palabras de Astrea hicieron que todos miranse a Kaito con un aura negra de envidia .

`` ¿¡ A-Acaso Otsutsuki conoce a las tres !? ´´

`` ¿¡ Acaba de llamar a Otsutsuki-kun , Kai-sama !? ´´

`` Otsutsuki-kun , ¡¿ cual es el significado de esto ?! ´´

Parece que la delcaración de Raynare también ha llamado la atención de otras personas también .

Asia y Xenovia que estaban sentadas al lado de Kaito lo miraron .

`` Asia , parece que tenemos más competidores ... ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Mou ... Kai-san ... ´´ dijo Asia con los ojos llorosos .

Kaito pone su cabeza sobre la mesa y coloca ambas manos sobre ella . En silencio y se golpea la cabeza contra la mesa .

`` ¿ Por qué ? ... ¿ Por qué este tipo de cosas me suceden a mi ... ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandose a si mismo .

**{ Kukukukuku . Debes disfrutar más , Socio . Alguién quiere sentarse en su regazo ... Kukukuku } **dijo Ddraig con un tono feliz .

**[ Estas situaciones son las mejores para poder reirse de Kaito ] **dijo Kurama con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Ambos se estaban riendo en la cabeza de Kaito . Disfrutaban de ver como su anfitrión se metia en problemas en problemas con su vida diaria en la escuela .

**Bueno espero que todos disfruten de este capitulo y comentad .**

**Muchas gracias . **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro todos mis seguidores . **

**Bueno como todos leyeron o aún no escribi el capitulo de el Clan Del Dragon y parece que a todos les a encantado eso me alegra mucho y ahora vengo con el capitulo del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos y espero a que todos mis lectores les guste y comenten por supuesto . **

**Bueno con esto las chacharas ya terminan y espero a que todos disfruten de este nuevo capitulo . **

**Capitulo 23 **

**( En el club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

`` ... ´´

Kaito , Rias , Asia , Akeno , Kiba , Xenovia , Gasper , Koneko , Souna , Tsubaki , Raynare , Ikaros , Astorea , Kalawarner , Mittelt y Dohnaseek están mirando en la sede en donde se supone que debería estar Rias para sentada .

`` Asi que como ven . A partir de hoy , seré el asesor oficial del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto . Raynare , Ikaros , Astorea y Mittelt también se uniran a este club también ´´ dijo Azazel .

Kaito y Rias doblaron sus manos al mismo tiempo , pero no se dio cuenta . Kaito dirigío su mirada mirando a Raynare , Ikaros y Astorea con una ceja levantada , mientras que Rias le daba un vistazo a Azazel con sus ojos estrechados .

`` ¿ De verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando a las tres .

`` ... ´´

Ninguna de las tres dijo ni una sola palabra , solamente empezaron a formarse de un sonrojo ligero en sus mejillas .

`` ... Ella esta en mi clase ´´ dijo Koneko mientras que señalaba a Mittelt .

`` ¿ Qué significa esto lo que esta pasando aqui ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando severamente .

`` Le he pedido a Sirzechs sobre esto y me dijo que debía de hablar con la hermana pequeña de Serafall ´´ dijo Azazel con alegria mientras que tenía sus manos en la cabeza .

Todo el mundo se giró para ver a Souna . Ella se estaba colocando bien las gafas .

`` Si no lo hiciera mi hermana me amenazo - Err ... rogó en venir aquí y jugar con Otsutsuki-kun ... ´´ dijo Souna explicandolo con calma todo .

`` ¿¡ Yo !? ¿¡ Qué tengo que ver con todo esto !? ´´ exclamo Kaito mientras que se ensanchaba su ojo izquierdo y se apuntaba a si mismo .

Rias , Asia , Akeno , Xenovía , Raynare , Ikaros , Astorea , Mittelt y Kalawarner se endurecieron cuando escucharon que Serafall esta por venir .

`` Asi que basicamente nos vendiste , ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo Rias mirando a su mejor amiga .

`` Entonces les deseo la mejor de las suertes ´´ dijo Souna .

Mientras que se retiraba y se despedía . Tsubaki seguia a su maestro después de que se inclinase hacía el grupo .

`` ¡ E-Espera Souna ! ´´ exclamo Rias intentando detenerla .

`` A cambío de que me quede en estaacademia , Sirzechs me dio una condición ´´ dijo Azazel mirando al grupo felizmente .

`` ¿ Una condición ? ¿ Qué tipo de condición ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando mientras que inclinaba la cabeza .

Azazel se levanto de su asiento . Bueno ... en un principío era el asiento de Rias .

`` Para formar adecuadamente el desarrollo de vuestros Sacred Gears . El Boosted Gear , la Espada Santo Demoniaca y el Forbidden Balor View ... Voy a aplicar todo lo que he aprendido en mis investigaciones para llevar a cada uno a su máximo potencial ´´ dijo Azazel sonriendo .

`` Escuchadme todos . A partir de ahora , vais a llamarme Azazel-sensei . Bueno , eso es todo . Vamos a llevarnos bien ~ ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que se apuntaba con el pulgar y sonriendo .

`` ¿¡ L-Llevarse bien !? ¡ Ni siquiera he aprobado todavía ! ´´ exclamo Rias discutiendo con Azazel .

Entonces Kaito mira a Kalawarner y Dohnaseek .

`` ¿ Supongo que vosotros también trabajareis aqui no ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando a los dos .

`` Sí , yo trabajare aqui como una enfermera ´´ dijo Kalawarner asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` No voy a trabajar aqui . Me voy a quedar en la Iglesia para mantener su mantenimiento ´´ dijo Dohnaseek respondiendole .

`` Ya veo ... ´´ dijo Kaito asintiendo con la cabeza .

Azazel está de pie delante de la ventana . Mirando hacía fuera de la vista .

`` Hey , chico de la espada santo demoniaca . ¿ Cuánto tiempo puedes combatir con tu Balance Breaker ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandola a Kiba .

`` Hum ... Mi limite actual es de una hora ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole .

Azazel agitaba su cabeza .

`` Eso no esta bien . Eso no es sufciente , necesitas asegurarte de que puedas luchar en ese estado durante tres dias ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que mostraba una expresión de decepción .

`` Dragon emperador rojo , ¿ en cuanto a ti ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

Kaito sonrío cuando escucho la pregunta de Azazel .

`` Je . Puedo mantener en mi Balance Breaker durante 4 meses ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

`````````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando escucharon la respuesta de Kaito , nadie se esperaría toda esa cantidad de tiempo .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajajajajajajaja ! ¡ Muy impresionante ! Vali puede mantener su Balance Breaker durante 1 mes solamente . ¡ Le has excedido claramente por un margen muy amplio ! ¡ Jajajajajajaja ! ´´ Azazel se estaba riendo cuando escucho la respuesta de Kaito .

Rias miro a Kaito , mientras que sus ojos todavía estaban muy abiertos .

`` K-Kai , ¿ qué hay del Grimorío ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Es cierto , ¿ cuántas puertas puedes abrir ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole también .

`` Bueno ... puedo abrir casi todas con la excepción de la última puerta ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa timida , mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza .

Entonces se levanto la camisa por la zona de la espalda y dejo que todos mirasen el grimorio y se fijasen de que al última puerta del grimorio de Kaito fuese un simbolo del Yin Yang en una escala mucho menor que la del centro que era mucho más grande .

`` ¿ Por qué no puedes abrirla ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

`` No lo se , supongo que aún no soy del todo fuerte para poder abrirla ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole mientras que volvia a ponerse la camisa .

`` ... Impreionante ´´ dijo Rias esa fue la única palabra que dijo para romper el hielo .

Azazel se estaba frotando la barbilla con la mano mirando y mira a Kaito .

`` ¿ Qué hay sobre el Juggernaut Drive ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

En ese instante , el rostro de Kaito se puso con una expresión grave y su ojo izquierdo se estrecho .

`` ... Nunca voy a usar esa tecnica . Nunca ´´ dijo Kaito serio .

Todo el mundo lo mira con una expresión preocupada . Azazel cierra los ojos y sonrie .

`` Oye Dragon Emperador Rojo , ¿ cuál es tu sueño ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

Kaito miró a Azazel con una ceja levantada .

`` ¿ Mi sueño ? Pues ayudar a Buchou a convertirse en el rey de los Rating Games y llegar a ser el mejor Peón y mi sueño secundarío es intentar superar al Rikudo Sennin ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

Azazel lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados .

`` ¿ Eso es todo ? ¿ Tu no pensabas en tener un harem ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

Kaito pierde la compostura cuando escucho la palabra `` harem ´´

`` ¿¡ Q-Qué !? ´´ exclamo Kaito sonrojado .

`` ¿ No lo sabias ? Después de la conferencía y el ataque de los terroristas , tu popularidad ha aumentado de una manera exponencial . El Cielo y el Inframundo ya saben tu nombre ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole más .

`` ¿ De verdad ? ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Por supuesto que si . Tu has derrotado el Dragon Emperador Blanco ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

`` ¿ En serio ? Yo no sabía que eso fuese una cosa muy importante ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajajaja ! ¡ Eres tan ingenuo ! Asi que , ¿ qué te parece ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

`` ¿ Pensar en qué ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole confundido .

`` ¿ Quieres que te enseñe acerca del harem ? A pesar de que tengo este aspecto , soy un hombre que ha formado cientos de harems en el pasado , ¿ sabes ? . No perderas nada por escuchar hablar acerca de ello ´´ dijo Azazel hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¿¡ Por qué iba a querer saber de esas cosas !? ´´ exclamo Kaito sonrojado .

`` ¿ Tu eres virgen no ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

Kaito se sonrojo mucho ante esa pregunta .

`` S-Si lo soy , ¿¡ y qué pasa por ello !? ´´ exclamo Kaito avergonzado .

Azazel muestra una sonrisa pervertida .

`` Te puedo enseñar todo sobre las mujeres . También te puedo presentar a ti algunas de mis subordinadas que estaran muy ansiosas de conocerte . Probablemente estaran muy feliz de tener relaciones sexuales si su parejas eres tu ´´ dijo Azazel sonriendo .

Las mejillas de todo el mundo se enrojecieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Azazel que las dijo en voz alta .

Kaito apunto a Azazel .

`` ¡ C-Callate ! ¡ No quiero escuchar cualquiera de tus palabras nunca más ! ´´ exclamo Kaito regañando a Azazel .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajajajajaja ! ¡ En vez de ser llamado , el Dragon Emperador Rojo , creo que deberias llamarte Emperador Rojo Virgen , ¡ Jajajajajajajajajajaja ! ´´ exclamo Azazel mientras que se reia cuando vio la expresión de Kaito .

`` ... ´´

Kaito se estaba sacudiendo fuertemente . De sentir vergüenza por las palabras de Azazel y que su orgullo había sido destrozado ...

* CRACK CRACK CRACK *

Kaito se estaba crujiendo los nudillos . Su cabello estaba eclipsando sus ojos . Hay un aura roja saliendo de su cuerpo . Estaba dando una sonrisa peligrosa que hace que todo el mundo , menos Azazel , tengan escalofrios por todo su cuerpo .

`` Eso es todo ... Tu acabas de romper mi orgullo ... Te voy a aplastar en este momento ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

* Huggg ~~ *

`` !? ´´

El ojo izquierdo de Kaito se ensancha cuando de repente sintío que alguién le estaba abrazando . Kaito giro la cabeza para ver a Rias que le estaba abrazando con su cara nerviosa .

`` ¡ Azazel ! ¡ Por favor no les des ideas extrañas a Kai ! ´´ exclamo Rias avergonzada .

`` ¿¡ B-Buchou !? ¡ Por favor sueltame ! ¡ Tengo que darle una lección ! ´´ exclamo Kaito enojado .

`` ¡ K-Kai ! ¡ P-Por favor calmate ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

Azazel se echo a reir cuando miro la escena .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajajajaja ! ¿ Qué hay de malo en darle algunas ideas y consejos acerca de las mujeres ? ¿ O tienes miedo de que tu siervo se reuna con otras mujeres ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntando con humor .

`` ¡ Yo soy la persona que maneja la castidad de Kai ! ´´ gritó Rias en voz alta .

Kaito se sonrojo aún más cuando escucho las palabras de su maestro .

`` ¿¡ B-Buchou !? ´´ exclamo Kaito sorprendido .

Rias lo miró con una expresión nerviosa .

`` Kai es mio ... ´´ dijo Rias murmurando en voz baja .

Kaito fue él unico que la escucho y se sonrojo .

`` Ara ara . También quiero abrazar a Kai-kun también ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` ¡ Yo también ! ¡ No quiero quedarme atrás ! ´´ exclamo Asia celosa .

`` Entonces , voy a unirme también ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ... Yo también ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¡ E-Entonces yo también ! ¡ También quiero abrazar a Kai-sama ! ´´ dijo Raynare .

`` ... Yo también quiero abrazar a Kai también ´´ dijo Ikaros .

`` ¡ Yo también ! ´´ dijo Astorea alegre .

`` Voy a unirme ´´ dijo Mittelt .

`` Me unire por diversión ´´ dijo Kalawarner .

Todas las chicas de la habitación se unieron para abrazar a Kaito .

`` ¡ Uwaaaaa~~ ! ´´ gritó Kaito .

Todas hicieron que Kaito se cayase al suelo .

Azazel se estaba riendo de Kaito . Al verlo siendo enterrado por las chicas .

Kiba y Dohnaseek lo miraban con una sonrisa amarga .

Gasper mira a su senpai con ojos de admiración .

Azazel ensancha ligeramente los ojos cuando recordo algo .

`` Oh ´´

Azazel golpeo suavemente su mano derecha contra la palma de su mano izquierda .

`` Se me ha olvidado decir algo , se trata de una orden del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer . ¡ Todas las mujeres del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto estaran viviendo con Otsutsuki Kaito ! ´´ dijo Azazel a todos .

```````````````` ¿¡ QUÉ !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ exclamaron todos .

Todo el mundo se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Azazel .

`` ¡ PP-Pero si mi apartamento no es muy grande ! ¿¡ Donde se supone que dormire yo !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

Mientras que aún seguía tendido en el suelo siendo enterrado por las chicas .

Rias aparecé en el hombro izquierdo de Kaito , mientras que en las mejillas de Kaito se forma un rubor .

`` Hmmm ... Tal vez deberia pedirle a Onii-sama para que cambie tu apartamento en una casa ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

Akeno aparece de repente en el hombro derecho .

`` Ufufufufu . Voy a vivir con Kai-kun ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

Kaito se sonroja cuando se dio cuenta de que las caras de Rias y Akeno estaban cerca de él .

`` ¿¡ A-Akeno-san !? ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido .

Los ojos de Rias se estrecharon cuando vio a su reina .

`` Akeno , alejate de mi Kai ´´ dijo Rias seria .

` ... Creo que mi vida se ha vuelto mucho más ruidosa que antes ... ´ pensó Kaito en silencio ya que todavía estaba contra el suelo .

`` !? ´´

Kaito ensancha su ojo izquierdo cuando sintio algo . Rapidamente se levanto del suelo .

`````````` ¡ Kya ! ´´´´´´´´´´´

Algunas de las chicas gritaron cuando estaban siendo forzados a levantarse por Kaito .

Kaito mira alrededor de la habitación con una expresión seria .

A continuación , dirigío su mirada hacía Asia .

`` ¡ Asia , desbloquea los sellso ahora ! ¡ Rapido ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

`` ¿¡ K-Kai-san !? ´´ dijo Asia sorprendida .

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron la acción de Kaito . Pero Asia cumplio y llevo las manos para que Kaito pudiese retirar los sellos con seguridad .

Kaito esta de pie dentro del circulo mágico , esperando a que se completase el procedimiento .

` Tch . ¿¡ Qué estan haciendo las dos aqui !? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**( Fuera del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

`` Fufufufufufu ... Parece que se lo esta pasando muy bien ... ´´ dijo una figura .

Encima del tejado de la antigua academia había dos figuras , una era una mujer joven y delgada de una estatura no muy grande pero tampoco baja . Tiene el pelo largo de color blanco largo que le llega hasta la cintura , tiene dos mechones y una corta cola de caballo atada en su frente . Tiene grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo voluptuoso con curvas y grandes pechos , tiene un traje negro elegante con adornos blancos .

Al lado de esa chica se encontraba otra mujer joven de la misma edad , tiene el pelo rubio corto con dos mechones largos en ambos lados de la cabeza y con ojos dorados . Tiene un cuerpo voluptuoso con un traje negro revelador , pantalones , botas y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello .

`` ... De seguro nos habra notado ya ´´ dijo la chica rubia .

La chica de pelo blanco sonrie cuando escucho las palabras de la chica rubia .

`` Sus sentidos siguen siendo tan agudos como siempre , lo que se esperaba de un Shinobi ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

A continuación , levanto la mano derecha , con su palma estaba apuntando abajo hacía al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto .

`` Vamos a traerlo ... a todos a mi lugar , ¿ de acuerdo ?´´ dijo la chica preguntandole .

`` Por supuesto hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos ´´ dijo la chica de pelo rubio .

**( En la habitación del Club )**

Un gran circulo mágico aparecío de color blanco ha aparecido debajo de todo el mundo .

``````````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo se sorprende al ver el circulo mágico por debajo de ellos .

`` ¿¡ Q-Qué es esto !? ¿¡ Un sello mágico que nunca he visto antes !? ´´ dijo Azazel con interes .

Su interes desperto cuando miró alrededor de la habitación . Todos estaban siendo rodeados por el circulo mágico .

Rias miró alrededor de la habitación . Presa del pánico .

`` ¿¡ Qué esta pasando !? ´´ exclamo Rias .

**( Fuera de la habitación ) **

`` Hmmmm ~ Parece que el circulo mágico esta completo ´´ dijo la chica misteriosa sonriendo .

* CLICK *

Con un solo chasquido de sus dedos , ella y la dama de pelo rubio al lado desaparecen .

**( De vuelta en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

La habitación estaba completamente muerta en el silencío . No había ni una sola persona que se encontraba en el salón del club .

...

¿ Donde estaba todo el mundo ?

**( En un lugar desconocido ) **

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Dónde estamos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

Rias y el resto aparecieron en un lugar completamente diferente . El grupo está actualmente parados en una playa tropical y frente a ellos hay un vasto océano . Parecian estar en una zona tropical .

`` ¿ Qué es este lugar ? ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que miraba detrás de él .

Detras del grupo se encontraba un gran bosque junto con lo que parecía ser una cabaña .

`` ¿¡ En qué parte del mundo estamos !? ´´ dijo Raynare perdiendo la compostura y mirando a su alrededor .

Estaba tratando de averiguar su ubicación actual .

Mientras que todo el mundo está mirando a su alrededor . Algunos están disfrutando de las vistas del oceano , mientras que otros admiran un poco del bosque .

Kaito es la única persona que mira para arriba en el cielo . Parecía que estaba nervioso por algo . Hay una sola gota de sudor cayendo hacía abajo en la mejilla .

Rias se dio cuenta de la acción de su Peón y agito suavemente el hombro .

`` ¿ Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ... ´´ Kaito no dijo nada .

Kaito se mantuvo tranquilo y continuó mirando en el cielo .

Rias ve lentamente hacía el cielo .

`` ¡? ´´

Los ojos de Rias se abrieron cuando estaba mirando a una figura descendiendo lentamente desde el cielo .

Uno tras otro , todos miran hacía el cielo y su expresión todas estaban iguales .

La chica misteriosa de pelo blanco descendía ... pero había algo distinto en su aspecto ... Su atuendo consistía en un vestido rojo , su pelo blanco estaba en punta e incluso parecía más largo , sus ojos se vuelven más oscuros y sus pestañas se hacen más grandes , lleva una cicatriz en zizag en su ojo derecho también en su pecho derecho y en ambos muslos , sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas , sus manos y antebrazos estaban cubiertos por escamas y con grandes protuberencias , tiene una cola grande y formida y con dos alas en su espalda .

Cualquiera diría que se parece aún ... demonio .

`` Hola chico ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

Todo el mundo giro la cabeza hacía la persona una misteriosa chica de pelo blanco estaba saludando ... ¿ A Kaito ? .

Kaito miró a la misteriosa chica de pelo blanco con nerviosismo .

`` ... ¿ Por qué estas aquí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Oh vamos , ¿ asi va a ser ? . Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos reunimos por ultima vez ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

`` Kai , ¿ quién es ella ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole preocupada .

`` ... ´´ Kaito no dijo ni una sola palabra .

La misteriosa chica de pelo blanco sonrie cuando escucho la pregunta de Rias .

`` ¿ Nunca les has hablado de mi ? ´´ dijo la chica preguntandole a Kaito .

A continuación coloca su mano sobre su corazón , que muestra ua expresión triste y tiene los ojos llorosos .

`` Que cruel no decirle nada de mi ... ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco soltando lagrimas falsas .

Todo el mundo siente malestar al ver a la chica a punto de llorar .

`` Deja de actuar , ¿ qué quieres de mi ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Entonces la chica muestro una mueca peligrosa .

`` Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos , ¿ por qué no tenemos nuestro combate como de costumbre ? ´´ dijo la chica preguntandole .

* FWOOOSH *

`` !? ´´

Antes de que nadie se diese cuenta , la chica de pelo blanco aparecío delante de Kaito , con su puño en su cara .

`` Qu - ´´ dijo Rias .

* BAM *

Con un buen golpe de su puño , ella golpeo a Kaito lejos del grupo . Enviandolo directamente hacía la cabaña . No se esperaban que Kaito hubiese bajado la guardia . Realmente esa chica era fuerte .

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´ gritó Rias .

Todo el mundo se coloco en posición de batalla de inmediato .

`` ¡ Deteneos ! ¡ No la lucheis contra ella ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

Todo el mundo detuvo sus movimientos y miraron en donde estaba Kaito .

Kaito se levanta lentamente alejandose de la cabaña . Sus camisas estaban hechas jirones . Había sangre que salía de su boca y de su frente .

La misteriosa chica de pelo blanco mira al chico .

`` Por Dios , ¿ qué ha sido ? ¿ Después de tanto tiempo acaso nos has mejorado nada ? ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco preguntandole .

Kaito escupe la sangre de su boca y frota suavemente las manchas de sangre de su boca .

`` Puh . Al menos dejame prepararme primero ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Preparate para seguir adelante , te estoy esperando ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

Kaito sonríe cuando escucho las palabras de la chica de pelo blanco mientras que retiraba su parche revelando su **Sharingan **y dispuesto a la lucha .

`` Vamos , Ddraig , Kurama . Vamos hacer esto ´´ dijo Kaito a los dos .

**{ Ya lo tienes , Socio } **dijo Ddraig .

**[ A por ella , Kurama ] **dijo Kurama .

`` ¡ Balance Breaker ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

**{ ¡ Balance Breaker ! } **exclamo Ddraig .

Kaito empezó a ser envuelto en un destello rojo por todo su cuerpo , que en un instante ese destello se fue transformando en la armadura roja del Dragon Emperador Rojo , mientras que alrededor de la armadura despedia chakra rojo de Kurama , parecía que la adversaría con la que iba a luchar Kaito no era para nada una chica cualquiera .

Kaito se coloco en posición de batalla .

`` Hagamoslo ´´ dijo Kaito .

* Woosh ~~ *

En un instante , Kaito aparece detrás de la chica de pelo blanco , con el puño derecho a punto de golpearla .

* ¡ BAM ! *

La golpeo con tanta fuerza que cuando la golpe dejo un rastro de arena por el impacto del golpe .

`` ... !? ´´

Kaito abrio sus ojos cuando vio que la chica estaba de pie delante de él , solo había un rastro de sus pies parecia que había soportando el puño de Kaito , mientras que sonreia .

Ella sostenío el golpe . Estrechamente .

`` Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso , muchacho ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

A continuación , lanza a Kaito hacía el oceano .

* Skdddddddddddddddddd ~ *

Kaito aterrizo sin problemas en el oceano . Él estaba de pie sobre el agua . Parecía que estaba disfrutando de la pelea , ya que nadie lo miraba por el casco , pero él estaba sonriendo .

`` Hay que ver ... Ella es tan como de costumbre ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

**{ ¿ Por qué no le mostramos nuestros nuevos moviemientos ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

**[ Que observe cuanto has crecido , Kaito ] **dijo Kurama .

`` Je . Pensé que nunca me lo diriais ´´ dijo Kaito .

Alrededor de Kaito se empezaba a salir como un viento azul .

**`` Magía de hielo : Campo helado ´´ **dijo Kaito .

Entonces sobre la parte en donde se encontraba Kaito comenzó a congelarse dejando una zona amplia del oceano congelada .

La chica de pelo blanco que estaba volando sobre la zona congelada que Kaito realizo .

`` Nada mal . Parece que tu has sido capaz de dominar mas magias , pero has sido capaz de dominar la magia que te enseñe ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

`` Dimelo tu cuando mires esto ´´dijo Kaito .

**`` Modo Dios Dragon Del Trueno Griego ´´ **dijo Kaito .

Entonces su cuerpo empezo a ser envuelto por rayos amarillos que bailaban salvajamente por alrededor de su cuerpo .

`` Jo , parece que si la has dominado ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

Entonces la chica junto las manos mientras que comenzaba a reunir una energia de color negra purpula y parecía que estaba creciendo mucho .

**{ ¡ Socio ! ¡ No debes dejar que esa tecnica te golpe ! } **exclamo Ddraig .

`` ¡ Lo se ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

Los relampagos empezaron a bailar más salvajamente alrededor del cuerpo de Kaito .

**`` Rugido ... ´´ **gritó Kaito .

**`` Soul Extinction ´´ **gritó la chica de pelo blanco .

**`` ... Del Dios Dragon del Trueno Griego ´´ **gritó Kaito .

La chica lanzo una onda oscura purpula de gran potencía contra Kaito , mientras que Kaito contraataco con una gran explosion de rayos que disparo de su boca colisionando contra el ataque de la chica .

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron se produjo ...

* KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM *

Una gran explosion que produjo que el oceano causase grandes y fuertes olas .

**( De vuelta a la playa ) **

`` ... ´´

Todo el mundo estaba mirando el escenario con un gran asombro .

`` ¿ Qué es lo que esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

Mientras que miraba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos .

Azazel miraba el combate con una sonrisa en su rostro . Él pone su mano en la barbilla , frotando suavemente su perilla .

`` Ahora esto es interesante . Me pregunto quien va a ganar ´´ dijo Azazel .

Todo el mundo mira hacía Azazel con unas expresiones en sus caras .

`` ... Azazel-sama , ¿ la conoces ? ´´ dijo Ikaros preguntandole .

`` Sí . Ella es muy famosa ... Pues más bien a su manera´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

* KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM *

Todo el mundo mira hacía la explosión .

`` Um ... Chicos , ¿ hay que preocuparse por ella ? ´´ dijo Dohnaseek preguntando .

Todo el mundo miró hacía la persona que Dohnaseek apuntando .

Era la mujer de pelo rubio que seguia puesto con su traje negro , pero había algo distinto en su aspecto . Ahora su cabello se había hecho mucho más largo que parecía como una melena de leon , salian orejas puntiagudas de su pelo , sus manos se volvieron garras de leon e incluso le salia una cola . Se encontraba sentada sobre unas rocas de la playa no muy lejos del grupo que miraban la batalla .

`` No os preocupeis por mi . Al igual que vosotros estoy viendo el duelo ´´ dijo la chica rubia .

``````````````` ... ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencío . Sin saber qe hacer .

`` No os preocupeis . Como ella ha dicho no nos hara nada ´´ dijo Azazel a todos .

Cada uno de ellos cumplio con las palabras de Azazel y miró de nuevo al oceano .

**( De vuelta al oceano ) **

`` Parece que ambas tecnicas han empatado ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

Kaito mira a la chica con una sonrisa amarga .

Parecía que ambos estaban con rasguños nada graves por la choque y la explosion de ambas tecnicas , ambos seguian de pie ... bueno al menos Kaito que estaba andando sobre el agua .

`` Parece que si has mejorado después de este tiempo ´´ dijo la chica .

Al mismo tiempo comenzo a descender hasta quedar cerca del mar .

`` Supongo que probare otra cosa ´´ dijo la chica .

Alzo la mano con su palma apuntando contra Kaito y aparecío una circulo mágico gigante de color negro .

**`` Corriente de Oscuridad ´´ **dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

Del circulo mágico aparecieron una onda de energía negra que su fue transformando en garras gigantes oscuras que fueron con velocidad para atrapar a Kaito , pero Kaito empredio el vuelo hacía arriba para esquivar las manos de oscuridad , no sirvío de nada ya que las manos empezaron a seguirlo al vuelo , parecía que Kaito no podía deshacerse de la persecucíon de las manos oscuras , cada vez que esquivaba las manos se movian más aún rapidas .

` Debo de deshacerme de ellas ... ya lo tengo ´ pensó Kaito en su mente y yan teniendo una idea .

Kaito comenzo a realizar sellos con las manos mientras que seguia esquivando las garras de oscuras , hasta que finalizo con los sellos .

**`` Jutsu de Fuego : Corcel de Fuego ´´ **dijo Kaito el nombre de la tecnica mientras que exhalaba fuego de su boca en dirección al sol .

En ese instante la bola de fuego cayo en picado con la forma de un caballo hecho completamente de fuego que impacto contra las garras oscuras borrandolas en el proceso e incluso el avance del caballo fue tan intenso que llego hasta donde estaba la chica de pelo blanco , causando una gran explosion en el proceso .

* BOOOOOOOOOOOOM *

Todo el oceano entro en una gran nube de vapor por el impacto de la tecnica de Kaito en el oceano .

`` ¿ Lo he conseguido ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

La nube de vapor cubrio por completo la visión de Kaito impidiendo que pudiese ver algo , cuando la nube de vapor se fue retirando se podía ver que en donde se encontraba la chica de pelo blanco se estaba formando un remolino de agua y se podía ver que era la chica de pelo blanco quien lo estaba formando , estaba girando y con sus manos había agua .

`` Se nota que aún le queda poder mágico , pero se como contrarestar con esa tecnica ´´ dijo Kaito .

Al mismo tiempo Kaito comenzo de nuevo a realizar sus sellos para poder combatir contra esa tecnica .

**`` Evil Explosion ´´ **dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

**`` Jutsu de Agua : Gran Catarata ´´ ** dijo Kaito .

La chica de pelo blanco lanzo el gran remolino de agua contra Kaito , al mismo tiempo Kaito contraresto el remolino con lo que parecia un gran vortex de agua , ambas ataques de agua colisionaron con gran potencia y ambos quedaron en empate haciendo que pareciese que estuviese lloviendo .

`` Realmente has mejorado mucho , quizas deberiamos dejarnos un poco de chistes ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

`` Me parece una buena idea ´´ dijo Kaito .

**( De vuelta a la playa ) **

`` Que batalla tan intensa estan librando los dos ´´ dijo Kiba muy sorprendido .

`` Parece que ambos estan luchando intensamente ´´ dijo Akeno mirando el combate .

Rias mira la escena , estaba preocupada por su precioso Kaito . Ella decide preguntarle a Azazel .

`` Azazel , ¿¡ quién es ella exactamente !? ´´ exclamo Rias preguntandole .

Azazel sonrie al escuchar esa pregunta .

`` ... Ella va por muchos titulos diferentes aunque en donde ella estaba anteriormente esos titulos nunca le importaron mucho , pero la gente fuera de ese mismo grupo la llamaba`` La Demonio ´´ ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole con una sonrisa .

`` ¡ EEE-Espera ! ¿¡ E-Ella es un demonio !? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando sorprendida mientras que miraba a Azazel .

`` Al mismo tiempo lo es y al mismo tiempo ni lo es . De hecho , ella emplea tiene multiples formas de demonio y emplea sus poderes y al igual que los demonios de pura sangre o cualquier otro demonio posee una longevidad largisima ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Los ojos de todos se ensanchanron aún más cuando escucharon la declaración de Azazel .

`` ¿ E-Entonces ella es no es un demonio? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando y tartamudeando a la vez .

`` Es un poco complicado de entender ... ´´ dijo Asia confundida .

`` ... Ella tiene un cuerpo que le cuesta envejecer como los demonios ´´ dijo la chica de pelo rubio .

````````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo mira hacía la chica de pelo rubio . El gobernador de los ángeles caidos dirige su mirada hacía donde esta la chica de pelo rubio con cuidado .

`` ... Si no me equivoco ella tiene un titulo de ser una maga de clase S , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

`` Si ´´ dijo la chica de pelo rubio sonriendo .

`` Y tu eres un chica león , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

`` Asi es ´´ dijo la chica de pelo rubio sonriendo mientras que hacía el signo de la paz .

`````````` ... ´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo la mira con atención .

`` Tiene sentido , esas garras , las orejas y la cola son reales ... ´´ dijo Kiba con un tono analitico .

`` ¿ R-Realmente ? Pense que ella estaba haciendo cosplay ... ´´ dijo Mittelt en voz alta .

`` Jajajajajajajajajaja , ya quisiera yo ´´ dijo la chica de pelo rubio riendose .

* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM *

Todo el mundo mira hacía delante en el oceano , después de que escuchasen otra fuerte explosión .

**( De vuelta al oceano ) **

* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM *

* SKDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ~ *

Tanto Kaito y la chica tomaron distancía el uno del otro . La chica de pelo blanco sonrio a Kaito .

`` No esta nada mal tu fuerza fisica ha aumentado , pero esperaba algo más de calor por tus llamas ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

**{ Socio , creo que deberias emplear esas llamas } **dijo Ddraig .

**[ Me parece que es un desafio importante , ¿ no lo crees Kaito ? ] **dijo Kurama .

Kaito sonrío cuando escucho las palabras de la chica , de Ddraig y de Kurama .

`` Je ´´

Kaito se relajo quitando su posición de batalla . Mientras que unicamente se movia por los movimientos de las olas que producian el mar .

`` ¿ Qué sucede chico ? ¿ Acaso te has rendido ? No es muy propio de ti el de rendirte . Entonces , ¿ por qué te ries ? ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco sonriendo .

`` ... Claro que no me he rendido , solamente voy a mostrar ... Mi **Modo Dios Dragon Solar **´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

Entonces el cuerpo de Kaito empezo a ser envuelto por llamas negras , las llamas se movian por todo su cuerpo sin que estas llamas lo consumiesen por ello , cuando las llamas entraron en contacto con el agua del mar se formo una gran cantidad de vapor por el contacto con esas llamas .

`` !? ´´

La expresión de la chica cambia cuando vio que el mar entro en contacto con el agua del mar .

`` Esas son ... ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

`` Si . Estas son las llamas de Amaterasu . Cree este modo cuando consigui comer las llamas y las controle mucho mejor ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

`` Jajajaja . Eso es muy inteligente , siempre has encontrado soluciones a todo ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

`` Pero todo esto fue gracias a ti . Sin tu tecnica , no podría haber `` consumido ´´ el poder de otros ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

`` Pero yo no esperaba que aprendiese con distintos Dioses . Si te acuerdas correctamente tu cambiaste mi metodo al mio , ¿ verdad ? . Yo absorbo a los demonios y obtengo su magía . Pero tu ... ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

`` Ejejejejejeje ... Yo consumo sus poderes comiendomelos el elemento de su poder ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo timidamente

La chica de pelo blanco mira a Kaito y le sonrie .

`` Vamos a terminar con esto , ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco sonriendo .

A continuación junto sus manos creando de una esfera de color oscuro .

**`` Evil Explosion ´´ **gritó la chica .

Comenzo a disparar unos cuantos haces de luz contra Kaito .

* PRA PRA PRA PRA *

Potentes haces de luz de energia oscura se dirigian hacía Kaito , pero los haces de luz parecian que cambiaron se dirigian hacía los lados izquierdos y derechos de Kaito .

`` ... ´´

Kaito se mantuvo tranquilo mientras que miraba como los haces de luz oscura . Con calma levanto su mano izquierda .

`` ... Esfumaos ´´ dijo Kaito .

En una sola palabra las llamas negras en su mano izquierda quemaron con facilidad los haces de luz .

* BOOOM * * BOOOM * * BOOOM * * BOOOM *

Los multiples haces de luz estallaron cuando entraron en contacto con las llamas negras se produjeron multiples explosiones . El oceano volvio a agitarse a causa de las multiples explosiones que hubieron por los haces de luz generando olas no muy grandes en el oceano . Kaito reunio de nuevo las llamas en su mano izquierda .

`` ... ´´

La chica de pelo blanco estaba siendo testigo de como su tecnica había sido bloqueada . Ella sonrie .

`` Ya he visto suficiente . Eso es todo por hoy ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco .

A continuación la chica de pelo blanco fue envuelta por un resplador morado , cuando el resplandor ceso la chica volvio a su forma original .

Kaito también siguío después de ella . Las llamas negras desaparecieron de alrededor de su cuerpo y cuando las llamas desaparecieron lo siguiente que retiro Kaito fue su armadura de Balance Breaker . A continuación cambia lentamente hacía la chica .

La chica levanto la mano para tocarle la cara a Kaito . Y ella le sonríe .

`` ... Has crecido mucho , Kaito ´´ dijo la chica de pelo blanco sonriendo .

Kaito sonrie y sonrojado como la chica le toco la cara .

`` Me alegra mucho volver a verte ... Maestra ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

`` Mou ´´ dijo la chica con una cara enojada infantil .

La chica inflo las mejillas lindamente .

`` Sabes bien que quiero me llames de la otra forma ´´ dijo la chica .

Kaito se sonrojo cuando la miro y recordo como queria que la llamase .

`` ... Mira ... O ... Onee-chan ´´ dijo Kaito timidamente .

Entonces la chica identificada como , Mira , abrazo a Kaito dulcemente , mientras que la cara de Kaito acabo justo en medio de los pechos de la chica , dejando al castaño muy sonrojado .

**( De vuelta al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ) **

Después de la `` pequeña ´´ pelea , Mira volvio a transferir a todos al salón del club .

`` ¿¡ E-Espera , tu eres uno mentor de Kai !? ´´ pregunto Rias sorprendida .

`` Asi es , yo soy uno de lo maestro de Kaito ´´ dijo Mira sonriendo .

`````````````` Guau ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo mira a la chica con un gran asombro .

`` Permitame presentarme . Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss , pero me podeis llamar Mira , es un placer conoceros ´´ dijo Mira presentandose .

`` ... Me lo imaginaba ´´ dijo Azazel sonriendo `` ¿ Y como se llama tu compañera ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía donde estaba la chica de pelo rubio que estaba al lado de Mira .

`` Es un placer , yo me llamo Leone ´´ dijo la chica ahora idetificada como Leone .

`` Ha pasado mucho tiempo , Nee-san ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendole .

`` Kaito has crecido mucho ´´ dijo Leone acercandose en donde estaba él `` Pareces todo un hombre ya ´´ dijo Leone mientras que envolvia su brazo por el cuello de Kaito .

Kaito se sonrojo cuando hizo eso ya que su mirada acabo sin que él quisiese en sus pechos .

`` ! ´´

Kaito sintio un escalofrio por la espalda ...

Se giro para ver que todas le estaban dando una mirada de enojo e incluso Mira también se la estaba dando pero seguia manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Leone , ¿ podrias alejarte de Kaito ? ´´ dijo Mira pregunandole .

`` S-Sí ´´ dijo Leone respondiendo algo asustada .

Comenzo alejarse un poco de Kaito algo nerviosa por la mirada que le estaba poniendo Mira .

`` Pero nunca pense que la famosa Mirajane Strauss siguiese viva desde la epoca de los gremios de magos ´´ dijo Azazel sonriendo .

`` Bueno yo tampoco esperase que mis poderes hiciesen eso de darme longevidad como los demonios de verdad´´ dijo Mira sonriendo .

`` ¿ Qué clase de magía tiene usted , Mira-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Mi magia es Take Over , esta clase de magia que su portador tome el poder de una criatura o persona y lo utilizan para luchar . Aumentan muchas caracteristicas de su portador como fuerza fisica , velocidad y poder magico . En mi caso yo tomo poderes de demonios ´´ dijo Mira respondiendo y explicando a todos .

Los que eran demonios se volvieron un poco tensos cuando escucharon eso , ya que toma su poder obtendrian sus habilidades .

`` Pero no os preocupeis , Mira-Onee-chan solamente ataca a los demonios renegados no nos hara nada ´´ dijo Kaito a todos cuando miraron sus expresiones nerviosas .

`` Kaito tiene razón yo no os hare nada , además sois amigos de Kaito si os hiciera algo nunca me lo perdonaría ´´ dijo Mira sonriendo .

Todos se relajaron cuando escucharon las palabras de Mira .

`` Bueno supongo que el apodo de `` La de- ´´ dijo Azazel pero ...

* TRICK *

Un rayo salio disparado repentinamente hacía Azazel que paso por encima de su cabeza .

* THUMMM *

Azazel cae al suelo . Él está sangrando .

```````````` ¡ Azazel-sama ! ´´´´´´´´´´

Raynare , Ikaros , Astorea , Mittelt , Kalawarner y Dohnaseek se precipitaron hacía el gobernador inconsciente .

`` Ese apodo no me hace mucha gracia , lider de los ángeles caidos ´´ dijo Mira con su sonrisa en su rostro .

* TWITCH *

Encima de la cabeza de Mira había una vena que aparecío en su ojo derecho . Se retorcia también .

`` Calma Onee-chan . Es asi ´´ dijo Kaito aplacando a su maestro .

Mira tomo un sorbo del te y se sorprendio cuando lo probo .

`` ¿¡ . Oh . Este te sabe mucho mejor de lo que pensaba . ¿ Quién lo ha hecho ? ´´ dijo Mira preguntando .

Akeno se adelanto e inclino un poco la cabeza .

`` Esa fui yo . Espero que el té este de su agrado ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` Es un gran sabor . Yo no soy muy fan del té , pero este sabe realmente delicioso ´´ dijo Mira sonriendo .

Entonces Leone también decidío probar el té .

`` Realmente es muy delicioso ´´ dijo Leone .

Entonces Leone dirigío su mirada hacía donde estaba Koneko , le dio una mirada analitica , parecía que Leone había descubierto algo respecto a ella , Koneko se dio cuenta de ello y parecía algo nerviosa cuando la miro la mirada de Leone .

Kaito se fijo en la mirada de Leone en Koneko y decidio preguntarle .

`` ¿ Leone-neesan ocurre algo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` No , no sucede nada ´´ dijo Leone respondiendole .

Entonces Mira dirigío su mirada en Gasper , parecía que había despertado su interes .

`` ... Tu eres un Vampiro Dhampir , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Mira preguntando a Gasper .

`` ¡ Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ~ ! ´´

Gasper chillo y rapidamente se esconde dentro de su caja de carton .

Mirajane se sorprendio por la reacción de Gasper y dirigio su mirada en Rias .

`` Por la reaccion de este chico supongo que ha tenido un pasado doloroso ... ´´dijo Mira con una mirada triste .

`` Sí ... Fue tratado mal por los miembros de su propia familia ... Hablaremos de ello en otro momento ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Me parece bien ´´ dijo Mira asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Vampiros , son una raza demasiado orgullosa por la sangre de todos ellos más incluso que los demonios ´´ dijo Mira con una mirada no muy agradable en su rostro .

`` Ano Mira-san ´´ dijo Asia llamandola .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Mira preguntandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Azazel-sensei dijo que usted tiene una longevidad como los demonios , ¿ cuanto ha visto del mundo ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` He podido ver mucho de este mundo y vivido durante mucho tiempo . Yo era una maga de un gremio muy famoso de la antiguedad de magos , los más fuertes y era una de las magas más poderosas de ese mismo gremio . Pero puedo afirmar de que he visto la guerra de las tres facciones en la cual se entrometieron los Dos Dragones Celestiales e incluso conoci al Dragon Emperador Rojo antes de que fuese sellado en un Sacred Gear ´´ dijo Mira explicandoles a todos .

`````````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo se sorprendio cuando escucharon esas palabras .

**{ Ella esta diciendo la verdad . Nos hemos visto antes . Fue hace mucho , mucho tiempo . Casi no puedo recordar lo que sucedio cuando nos encontramos ... } **dijo Ddraig confirmandolo la historia .

Mirajane asiente con la cabeza y continuo hablando de su historia .

`` En aquel entonces , cuando los gremios dejaron de existir decidi hacerme como una exterminadora de malos espiritus , elimine a muchos demonios que fueron renegados y abandonaron a sus amos , decidi seguir viajando por el mundo y seguir mirandolo y como cambiaba , entonces conoci a Leone cuando era una niña y la lleve conmigo . Y bueno ahora estoy aqui ´´ dijo Mira contandoles a todos .

Kaito había estado en silencio durante un tiempo y decidío unirse a la conversación .

`` Mira-Oneechan , ¿ por qué tu y Leone-Nee-san habeis venido ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Mira y Leone miraron a Kaito y le mostraron una sonrisa traviesa lo que le dio a Kaito un mal presentimiento sobre eso .

`` Hemos decidido venir aqui para vivir contigo ´´ dijo Mira sonriendo

``````````````````` ¡¿ QUÉ !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo en la sala del club se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Mirajane .

`` ¿ Acaso Kaito no quieres que estemos contigo ? ´´ dijo Mira preguntandole mientras que le ponia una mirada de cachorrito al igual que Leone .

Kaito puso una sonrisa complicada cuando miro la mirada de cachorrito de Mira y de Leone

`` N-No , no es eso ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo .

`` Entonces no hay problemas , ¿ verdad Leone ? ´´ dijo Mira preguntandole a su compañera .

`` Si ´´ dijo Leone sonriendo .

La vida de Kaito cada dia solamente sigue siendo más ocupada y más ruidosa .

Más tarde , Rias realmente llamo a su hermano , Sirzechs para que puedan renovar el apartamento de Kaito . Convirtiendolo en una gran casa .

Azazel todavía estaba insconsciente por el golpe bajo del rayo que Mira le lanzo en la cabeza .

El primer semestre de la Academia Kuoh termino aquí .

**( En una ubicación desconocida ) **

Ahora nos encontrabamos en una gran sala la cual estaba iluminada por una gran cantidad de velas , en la sala se encontraba una elevación del piso que llevaba a un gran trono con detalles dorados .

Sentado dentro del trono había una figura un hombre viejo que parecía estar en sus ultimos años de vida pero en un buen estado de salud con el pelo de color plateado . Lo inquietante de ese hombre era su mirada , parecía la mirada de un depredador .

Entonces dos figuras aparecieron entrando por la puerta de la sala .

Una figura es un hombre de pelo blanco de piel morena con marcas verdes en su rostro y con un cuerpo bien formado , la caracteristica de este sujeto eran sus puños , eran enormes . Llevaba puesto una tunica blanca y un pañuelo que le cubria por completo la boca .

A su lado estaba otra figura era un hombre joven al principio de su pelo de color amarillo y el resto de su pelo era de color rojo , lleva puesto una sudadera negra con capucha y pantalones marron claro , en las muñecas de sus brazos tenian lo que parecían ser dos brazaletes .

Cuando ambos se aproximaron hasta el trono y miraron a la figura , no dudaron en arrodillarse ante ese hombre .

`` ¿ Nos ha llamado , Vogan-sama ? ´´ dijo el hombre de pelo rojo preguntandole .

`` Si , parece que el muchacho ha aparecido ya ´´ dijo Vogan respondiendoles .

`` ¿ Se refiere a él ? ´´ dijo el hombre de pelo blanco .

`` Si , parece que el descendiente de Rikkudo Sennin por fin se ha descubierto ´´ dijo Vogan .

`` ¿ En donde se encuentra , Vogan-sama ? ´´ dijo el hombre de pelo rojo .

`` Se encuentra en un pueblo de Japón llamado Kuoh y se ha convertido en el siervo de un demonio ´´ dijo Vogan respondiendole .

`` ¿ Entonces quiere que entremos en el Inframundo ? ´´ dijo el hombre de pelo blanco preguntandole .

`` Si , pronto haran una fiesta por la promocion de jovenes demonios , quiero que lucheis contra él da igual si lo capturais o no , sera un mensaje para él , ya tengo decidido en donde lo atraparemos ´´ dijo Vogan respondiendole .

`` Entendido , Vogan-sama ´´ dijo el hombre de pelo rojo .

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigian a la entrada para salir de la gran sala .

`` Pronto tendre otro poder de un Dios , el fragmento del poder del Rikkudo Sennin ... y vosotro podreis luchar contra él ´´ dijo Vogan sonriendo siniestramente .

Al lado de su trono en las sombras aparecieron , con un total de tres personas e incluso al lado ambos de Vogan aparecerieron dos lobos .

Parecía que algo se aproximaba para Kaito .

**( En una ubicación desconocida ) **

Ahora nos encontramos en lo que parecía ser una gran cueva que incluso tenía pequeños lagos y podian escuchar las gotas de agua caerse a esos pequeños lagos de agua .

En medio de esa gran cueva estaba lo que parecía ser una fogueta de piedra que tenia dentro de su interior hay fuego encendido .

Entonces aparecío lo que parecía ser un holograma de una persona , parecia llevar un largo chaleco con lo que parecía ser unas nubes grandes alrededor de la tunica , lo más curioso de esa misma persona eran sus ojos ... son extraños .

`` Reunios todos ´´ dijo esa dicha persona .

En un momento rapido aparecieron muchos más hologramas , un total de nueve hologramas aparecieron alrededor de la fogata reuniendose .

`` Gracias por venir ´´ dijo el primer holograma .

`` Bueno no teniamos nada que hacer ´´ dijo un holograma que parecía tener una gran espada en su espalda .

`` Aun nos quedan por capturar a unos cuantos bijuus , ¿ para que nos ha reunido jefe ? ´´ dijo una persona preguntandole mientras que en su manos derecha llevaba un bastón .

`` Cierto por aqui hace empieza hacer frio ´´ dijo una persona quejandose que parecía que llevaba un arma en su espalda .

`` Zestu ha encontrado al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi ´´ dijo el lider respondiendole a todos .

Todos se mantuvieron callados cuando quien parecía ser el lider del grupo dijo ese detalle .

`` ¿ Y dondé esta el Jinchuriki ? ´´ dijo una persona que parecia jorobada .

`` Esta en el mundo humano parece que se ha convertido en un demonio ´´ dijo el lider respondiendo a la pregunta .

`` ¿ En un demonio ? ´´ dijo preguntando una persona que tenia una mascara puesta .

`` Si , además es el Sekiryuutei y ya ha luchado contra el Vanishing Dragon y le ha derrotado pero no lo ha matado , además de que Uchiha Itachi está con él ´´ dijo Zetsu explicandole a todos .

`` Eso hara complicado el capturarlo . Si ´´dijo una persona que parecía que solo tenía un ojo .

`` Da igual en donde se encuentre o quién este con él , la mision de Akatsuki es de capturar a todos lo bijuus . No lo olvideis ´´ dijo el lider hablando seriamente con todos .

Kaito tenía un moton de problemas en su contra .

**( En la habitación de Kaito )**

`` Zzzz ... ¿ Hm ? ´´

Todavía era temprano por la mañana . Kaito que estaba actualmente está durmiendo entre Rias y Asia , se despertó cuando sintío que algo o alguién esta encima de él .

` ... ¿ Qué es este sentimiento ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandose a si mismo .

Kaito abre lentamente los ojos y mira debajo de su manta .

`` Ufufufufu . Buenos dias , Kai-kun ´´ dijo una voz .

Una mujer joven con el pelo largo y negro está encima de él . Kaito ensancha sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba .

`` ¿¡ A-Akeno-san !? ´´ pregunto Kaito sorprendido .

Akeno era la que estaba encima de Kaito . Ella está actualmente llevando un yukata hecha de tela fina . Ella no recogío su pelo hacía arriba , por lo que esta suelto y caido .

`` He llegado ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

Al mismo tiempo abraza fuertemente a Kaito después de que ella deja escapar su dulce voz .

* CHU *

`` !? ´´

Kaito se sorprende como Akeno de repente le dio un beso en la mejilla . Esta acción hace que Kaito se sonroje .

`` Ufufufufufu , el cuerpo de Kaikun es tan robusto . La piel de un hombre se siente mejor de lo que imaginaba . ¿ O es por qué es el cuerpo de Kai-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandose a si mismo .

`` ¿ Gracias ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando no muy seguro .

Akeno mueve su cara más cerca de su cara .

`` Hey Kai-kun , ¿ mi cuerpo no se siente bien ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

Kaito se sonroja de nuevo cuando escucho este tipo de pregunta .

`` Uh ... S-Sí . Su cuerpo se siente bien ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo sonrojado .

`` Ufufufufu , estoy feliz . Tu puedes disfrutar de este cuerpo aún más si quieres , ¿ sabes ? . También me gustaría saber más sobre el cuerpo de Kai-kun . Sin embargo , puesto que hay una onee-san que da miedo durmiendo al lado de nosotros , puede haber un limite para todo . Pero si nos pillan , este momento critico también es divertido ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

` ¿ Realmente esta disfrutando de esto? . Parece que finalmente llego a ser testigo de su lado - S ... ´ pensó Kaito en su cabeza .

Mientras que un sudor cae en la parte superior de su cabeza .

Akeno se mueve lentamente su mano hacía abajo en el pecho de Kaito . Ella puede sentir claramente los latidos del corazón de Kaito .

`` Ara ara el corazón de Kai-kun esta latiendo tan rapido´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

Kaito se sonroja aún más y trata de desviar la mirada .

`` Lo siento . Estoy un poco nervioso ... ´´ dijo Kaito avergonzado .

Akeno a continuación , coloca sus manos sobre las manos de Kaito . Sus dedos se entrelazan lentamente a si mismos juntos . A continuación se apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho .

`` Kai-kun es tan caliente ... ´´ dijo Akeno .

Ella sonríe feliz mientras que disfruta de la calidez del cuerpo de Kaito .

El ambiente que les rodea es cada vez mejor .

Hasta que ...

`` Akeno , ¿ qué haces ? ¿ Cuando has entrado en esta sala ? ´´ dijo una voz preguntando .

` Mierda ... ´ pensó Kaito .

Eso fue lo que le vino a la cabeza de Kaito cuando escucho esa voz . Kaito timidamente volvío sus ojos hacía un lado .

Una mujer joven de pelo carmesi está mirando a él y a Akeno con los ojos muy descontentos entrecerrados .

Akeno se volvío hacía ella para que pudiera mostrar a Buchou la mano que estaba entrelazada con la mano de Kaito .

`` Esto es un skinship . Yo pensaba que iba a tener una agradable mañana con mi adorable Kai-kun , asi que vine . Después de todo , estar sola en la cama se siente solitarío ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendole .

* CRUCH *

Hay una vena que aparecío en la cabeza de Rias .

` Uh oh ... Ella se ha roto ... ´ pensó Kaito .

Estaba mirando a su amo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza .

`` ¿ Qué quieres decir con `` mi ´´ adorable Kai-kun ? ¿ Desde cuando eres el amo de Kai ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole

Todo el cuerpo de Rias estaba temblando . Su boca se torcío .

`` Incluso si no soy su maestro , soy su senpai . Es el deber de un senpai ser cariñosos con sus Kouhai , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

` Oh cielos ... he sentido una declaración de guerra ... ´ pensó Kaito mientras que miraba a las dos Onee-samas .

Rias llevó lentamente su cara a Akeno . Una vez que su cara estaba más cerca .

`` Senpai ... Ya veo , por lo que es tu razonamiento . Esta habitación está cerca de ser un santuarío para mi . Mi unico lugar de curación absoluta . Dejando a Asia a un lado , no puedo permitir que otros invandan aqui . Esta es mi habitación y la de Kai ´´dijo Rias hablando con una voz de ira .

` ¿ Desde cuándo mi habitación se ha convertido en el cuerto de Buchou ? Y a causa de ella , Asia tiene que moverse en todos los dias solamente para que ella no se sienta dejado fuera ... ´ pensó Kaito con una ceja levantada cuando escucho las palabras de Rias .

`` Ara ara , la Ojou-sama tiene un fuerte deseo de monopolizar , ¿ verdad ? . ¿ Es tal vez tengas miedo de que te lo robe de ti ? ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` ... Parece que tengo que discutir esto contigo una vez más ´´ dijo Rias mientras que su cuerpo se envolvia en un aura carmesi .

`` Ara , estas lanzando un aura bastante agresiva para una discusión , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo también .

Al mismo tiempo también empezó a envolver a si misma en un aura dorada claro .

`` Es una discusión . Para el final ´´ dijo Rias .

Tanto Rias y Akeno se miraron la uno a la otra mientras que la liberaban chispas por todo el lugar .

Kaito miro el reloj en la cabeza de la cama . Solamente eran ... ¿¡ las tres de la mañana !?

` ¿ Tan temprano ? Oh , es viernes ´ pensó Kaito .

`` ... Unyuuu , ya es por las mañanas ... ? Fuaaaaaa ... ´´ dijo una voz adormilada .

Fue Asia que se levanto mientras que se levantaba con los ojos somonolientos .

`` Asia , todavía es temprano . Puedes volver a dormir ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

Mientras que le acaricía la cabeza .

`` Ah , Kai-san ... Entonces voy a aceptar tu oferta y dormir mientras que soy abrazada por Kai-san ... Zzzzz ... ´´ dijo Asia .

Asia semidespierta trato de volver a dormir mientras que lo abrazaba . Esta acción hace que Kaito sonría , ya que se encontraba linda . Kaito le daba palmaditas en la cabeza .

* BOFF BOFF BOFF *

A continuación Kaito mira en dirección en donde venian los sonidos .

Una pelea de almohadas entre Rias y Akeno había comenzado . En su lecho de ...

`` Para empezar , no me gusta la forma como Akeno trata de tocar lo que es importante para mi ´´ dijo Rias enojada .

* BOFF *

Rias tiró la almohada con fuerza y golpeo justamente en la cara de Akeno .

Pero incluso después de que la almohada la golpease cayó al suelo , Akeno todavía tenía una cara sonriente .

`` Ara deberias compartirt aunque solamente sea un poco . De verdad Rias es tacaña ´´ dijo Akeno .

Mientras que ella cogío una almohada y la lanzó contra la cara de Rias .

Rias recibío la almohada en la cara . Sus ojos son un poco agudos .

`` Este lugar acaba de ser renovado , asi que no dejare que hagas lo que quieras , Akeno ´´ dijo Rias .

Rias tiró su apariencia de Onee-sama y las palabras que había rebosado de elegancía y arrojó la almohada de nuevo con la voz y el rostro de una niña de su edad .

Akeno esquivo la almohada y luego lanza la almohada justo detrás de ella .

`` Sirzechs-sama dijo que debiamos vivir juntos y llevarnos bien con los demás ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¡ Esta es mi casa y la de Kai ! ¡ Tanto tu como Onii-sama están en medio en el camino de Kai y el mio ! ¡ No puedo soportarlo más ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¿ Tiene la intención de hacer caso omiso de los deseos de Sirzechs-sama ? ¿ Asi que tu valoras a Kai-kun más que el Maou-sama ? Prestame a Kai-kun un poco más ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` ¡ No , absolutamente no ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` Haihh ... ´´

Kaito suspiró cansado , mira a las chicas y de vuelta al reloj .

` ¿ Qué debería hacer ? ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

* TING TING *

Kaito ensancha sus ojos al recordar algo . Había una bombilla encendida en la parte superior de su cabeza .

Tomo lentamente una respiración profunda . Estaba construyendo su valor .

* AGARRAR AGARRAR *

`` !? ´´

Rias y Akeno abren sus ojos cuando vieron que Kaito agarra sus manos . A continuación , les empuja hacía arriba a la cama . Luego susurra suavemente algo en sus oidos que le llevo a sonrojar a ambas .

`` Hoy es viernes . Es fin de semana . Vamos a ir a una cita en la actualidad ´´ dijo Kaito susurrando a las dos .

Rias y Akeno lo miran con nerviosismo mientras que envolvía sus manos alrededor de su cintura . Kaito sonrío a las dos .

`` Pero por ahora , vamos a dormir hasta que el sol se levante ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo .

```` B-Bien ... ´´´´

Tanto Rias y Akeno respondieron nerviosas . Están reaccionando como las chicas de su edad .

```````` ... Zzzzz ´´´´´´´´

Y con eso , todo el mundo está de nuevo en su dulce sueño . Durmiendo tranquilamente .

**Bueno y aqui tienen el capitulo del Grimorio **

**El aspecto de Mirajane es de la temporada 2014 **

**Leone de Akame ga Kill es un chica leon y es compañera de Mirajane . **

**Espero que a todos les guste . **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos y leidos fanfics . **

**Bueno ya han pasado dias desde que subi el capitulo de mi fanfic de `` El Clan Del Dragon ´´ y ahora estamos en el nuevo año con un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic `` El Grimorio De Los Seis Caminos ´´ y espero en que en este nuevo año a más gente le vayan gustando mis fanfics y se vayan suscribiendo para que disfruten de cada capitulo de los cuales vaya subiendo y a punto de decidir de si escribir un nuevo fanfic del cual mi amigo me ha estado ayudando y mucho la verdad . **

**Bueno espero a que todos mis lectores les encanten este capitulo y los disfruten . **

**Capítulo 24 **

**( En la casa de Kaito - En el comedor ) **

Ahora todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor disfrutando del desayuno . En la mesa que se había convertido cinco veces más grande que antes .

`` Para ser sincero , todavía estoy sorprendido por el gran cambío ... Nunca pensé que este pequeño apartamento haya sido renovado en esta casa tan grande ... un edificío de seis pisos ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un sonrisa forzada mientras que se fijaba en la meas de los desayunos .

En torno a la mesa se encontraban todos los miembros de su nueva familia , incluyendolo a él , Rias , Asia , Itachi , Akeno , Xenovia , Koneko , Raynare , Ikaros , Astorea , Mittelt , Kalawarner , Mirajane y Leone .

`` En realidad , deberiamos de estarles agradecidos a el padre y al hermano de Rias-san . Dijo que había que renovar este lugar de forma gratuita como parte de un modela de una casa ´´ dijo Itachi mientras que estaba comiendo el desayuno de su hermano .

Kaito que estaba sentado al lado de Rias mientras que asentia estando de acuerdo .

`` Pero , ¿ de todos modos qué ha ocurrido con nuestros vecinos ? Quiero decir , nuestra casa se ha ampliado ... ´´ dijo Kaito preguntado .

Rias , que sabía la respuesta , estaba comiendo su comida con calma y en silencío . Ella estaba sonriendo .

`` Todo esta bien . Fue un arregló pacífico . Asi que todo el mundo esta feliz ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole feliz .

Rias sonríe ampliamente a Kaito , mientras que le susurraba . Kaito la miraba con una sonrisa forzada .

` Wow ... De seguro que es muy convincente ´ pensó Kaito en su cabeza .

Itachi luego sacó los planos de la casa . Con la tabla de la asignación de las habitaciones .

`` En la primera planta están las habitaciones , la sala daestar , la cocina y habitaciones de estilo japones . En el segundo piso están las habitaciones de Kai , Rias-san y Asia-san . Ambas habitaciones estaban a conectadas a la habitación de Kai , parece que de esta manera se pueden ir de habitación entre las habitaciones junto a la otra desde el interior ´´ dijo Itachi explicando a todos .

Issei estaba mirando el plano de su nueva casa .

` Mi habitación parece ser cuatro veces más grande que antes ... ¿ los muebles también han sido por las posesiones de los Gremory ? . Increible ... Había una televisión enorme que nunca había visto antes en la sala de estar . También había una lampara de araña en el techo ... ´ pensó Kaito en su cabeza .

`` En el tercer piso se encuentran mi habitación , el estudío y el trastero . En el cuarto piso se encuentran las habitaciones de Akeno , Koneko y Xenovia . El quinto piso se encuentran las habitaciones de Ikaros , Astorea , Raynare , Mittelt , Kalawarner , Mirajane y Leone . En el sexto piso también hay bastante habitaciones vacantes . Kai , ¿ qué crees que deberiamos hacer con ellas ? ´´ dijo Itachi explicando y preguntandole a su hermano .

Kaito escucha las palabras de su hermano y luego mirarle .

`` Por el momento tengo la intención de utilizarlas como habitaciones ... ¿ Qué opinas , Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole a su amo .

`` ... No me importa dejar que nadie tenga las habitaciones a excepción de la segunda planta ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` ... ´´ Kaito miraba a Rias con una gota de sudor en la cabeza .

` Ella si que es posesiva ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

`` También tenemos ahora un jardín al aire libre en la azotea . Deberiamos plantar algunas plantas para Mirajane haga uno de sus deliciosos tes ´´ dijo Leone .

`` Ara ara , es un buena idea ´´ dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Además a que lo hemos construido tan solidamente que no va a colapsar incluso en caso de una guerra ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Jajajajaja , gracias Rias . Cuando tenga que entrenar con Kaito significa que no tendre que contenerme ´´ dijo Itachi .

Kaito se tenso cuando escucho las palabras de su hermano y empezo a tener gotas de sudor alrededor de su rostro .

`` Ara ara , entonces supongo que yo también me unire a ese entrenamiento ´´ dijo Mirajane contra sonrisa en su rostro .

Ahora el rostro de Kaito estaba de color azul y las gotas de sudor caian por todo su rostro .

` Peligro ... demasiado peligroso ... ´ pensó Kaito aterrado .

`` Al parecer también hay plantas bajas restantes ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que tenia un encuentro dificil con los palillos .

`` ¿ Pisos bajo tierra ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando curioso .

Se dio cuenta del reto de Xenovia e hizo todo lo posible para no reirse . Mientras que le entregaba un plato vacío , un tenedor y una cuchara .

`` Gracias ... ´´ dijo Xenovia ruboreada ligeramente mientras que aceptaba el plato , el tenedor y la cuchara .

`` Sí , hay hasta tres plantas bajo restantes ´´ dijo Rias asintiendo y confirmandolo .

`` La primera planta subterránea es una gran habitación espaciosa . No solamente puede ser utilizado como una sala de entrenamiento , sino también como una sala de cine . Está también equipada con un gran baño interior . En la segunda planta subterránea se utiliza en su totalidad para una piscina cubierta , también se puede emplear agua tibia . En la tercera planta subterráea hay una biblioteca y un almacén ´´ dijo Rias explicandole a Kaito monstrandole los planos adicionales .

`` ... Asi que mi casa , incluso tiene una piscina cubierta , eh . Eso esta muy bien . ¿ Una sala de entrenamiento ? No puedo esperar a verla ´´ dijo Kaito mostrando una expresion de asombro .

Luego su expresión cambia a una sonrisa cuando pensaba en la sala de entrenamiento .

`` Dado que también hay un ascensor , sin problemas algunos se puede abrir y bajar de la sexta planta hasta el tercer piso subterráneo ´´ dijo Rias .

Kaito coloco su mano en la barbilla .

`` De alguna manera , mi apartamento se ha transformado en una residencía palaciega unos dias después del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano ´´ dijo Kaito .

Por alguna razón desconocida , Kaito mueve su ojo izquierdo y se topo con los ojos de Akeno , ella le dio una sonrisa en toda regla .

` Fufufufufu . Hoy es el dia en que llamare a Kai-kun , Kai ´ pensó Akeno en su mente .

`` ... ´´

Kaito se sonrojo un poco cuando se acordo de lo que había sucedido temprano en la mañana .

Rias que vio a ambas , tiro de la mejilla de Kaito .

`` B-Buchou . Dhuere . Dhuere ´´ dijo Kaito comenzando a tener los ojos llorosos .

**( En la habitación de Kaito ) **

Kaito llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero negro con una camisa roja con un pantalón negro a juego . Lleva unas zapatillas de deporte negras habituales con detalles rojos . También lleva su colgante con forma de dragón y se apreciaba otro colgante colgaba lo que parecia ser una piedra de color verde con detalles de color azul en ambos lados de la piedra y también un cinturon de cadena en el lado de la cadera derecha .

Kaito se miraba a si mismo por si su aspecto era demasiado llamativo .

`` Demasiado llamatio , ¿ qué opinais ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles a los dos .

**{ En mi opinión , creo que vas demasiado rudo } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

**[ Parece ser mi Jinchuriki ese aspecto te queda mejor ] **dijo Kurama con un tono divertido .

`` Jajajajaja muy gracioso Kurama ... ¿ Demasiado Ddraig ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

**{ Nah . Creo que vas bien } **dijo Ddraig .

`` Confio en tu juicío ... creo ´´ dijo Kaito no muy convencido .

**{ Oe } **dijo Ddraig ofendido .

`` Jajajajaja . Solo te estoy tomando el pelo ´´ dijo Kaito riendose de la broma a Ddraig .

Entonces Kaito dirigío su mirada hacía el colgante de piedra verde que tenía al lado del colgante con forma de dragón , lo miraba con una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza en su ojo izquierdo .

` No se porque será , pero cada vez que miró este cristal me vienen todos los recuerdos de mi infancía en mi Villa ... Espero que todos les vayan bien ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**[ No creo que sea el momento de preocuparte Kaito , ve y disfruta de tu cita ] **dijo Kurama en su mente .

` ... Si , tienes razón ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Kaito luego salío de su habitación para bajar las escaleras . A la espera de Rias y Akeno .

**( En la sala de estar ) **

`` ... ´´

Kaito se encontraba sentado en un sofa , viendo la televisión . Bueno , tratando de ...

Asia , Xenovia , Koneko , Ikaros , Astorea , Raynare , Mittelt , Kalawarner , Mirajane y Leone . Todas las chicas que viven en su casa , con la excepción de Rias y Akeno , ya están sentadas en la sala de estar antes de que Kaito hubiese llegado a la sala .

`` ... ´´

Kaito se sentía un poco tensó como él podía sentir las miradas de todas las chicas que estaban centradas en él . Kaito no se atrevia a girar la cabeza y mirarlas a ellas .

Mirajane que estaba disfrutando de su té sonríe y como ella decidío burlarse de su discipulo .

`` Entonces Kaito , ¿ qué haces vestido así ? ¿ Donde vás ?´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole con picardía de celos .

Kaito retrocede ligeramente al escuchar esa pregunta . Vuelve lentamente la cabeza para mirarla mientras que sudaba .

Todas las chicas lo estaban mirando .

`` U-Ummm ... Voy a salir con Buchoy y Akeno-san en una cita ´´ dijo Kaito con una sonrisa timida y rascandose la mejilla .

`` ¡ Kai-san ! ¡ No es justo ! ¡ Yo también quiero ir con Kai-san ! ´´exclamo Asia con los ojos llorosos .

`` Yo también quiero ir ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que emitía un aura peligrosa a su alrededor .

`` ... Yo también ´´ dijo Koneko manteniendo su expresión neutral .

`` ... Yo también ´´ dijo Ikaros manteniendo también una expresión neutral .

Pero Kaito podía ver en ambas un poco de celos .

`` ¡ Yo también ! ´´ exclamo Astorea mientras que alzaba su brazo derecho al aire .

`` También quiero salir con Kai-sam al menos una vez ´´ dijo Raynare con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos .

`` ¡ Si , yo también ! ´´ exclamo Mittelt estando de acuerdo con sus amigas .

`` Eso también va por mi ´´ dijo Kalawarner uniendose .

`` Ara ara , si todas se unen no puedo quedar atrás ´´ dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Yo también ire a una cita con Kai ´´ dijo Leone animada .

Kaito ve al grupo de chicas con miedo y luego mira a su maestra con el ojo izquierdo medio cerrado .

`` Mira-neechan lo has hecho a proposito , ¿ verdad ? ´ pensó Kaito algo molesto con su maestra .

Mirajane solo sonríe sacando la lengua en broma .

`` Kai . Estamos listas ´´ dijo una voz familiar .

Kaito ensancha su ojo izquierdo cuando escucho la voz .

` ¡ Estoy salvado ! ´ exclamo Kaito en sus pensamientos .

Volvío la cabeza para poder ver a Rias y Akeno bajando por las escaleras .

Rias llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color naranja claro acanalada con un toque de blanco de oscilación de encaje y pantalones cortos de color azul claro . Tenia un sombrero de ala ancha en su cabeza .

De pie junto a ella se encontraba Akeno . Elle lleva los pantalones vaqueros de baja altura con una camiseta sin mangas con cuello en negro y una blusa negra a juego . También hay un pequeño colgante de oro con forma de corazón alrededor de su cuello . Incluso tenía su pelo suelto .

Kaito miraba a ambas con un asombro con la boca abierta , mientras que había un rubor en sus mejillas .

Rias y Akeno se sonrojaron cuando miraron la reacción de Kaito .

`` ¿ N-Nos vemos raras ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole avergonzada .

Kaito volvío en si moviendo la cabeza cuando escucho la pregunta de Rias y respondío con una opinión honesta .

`` N-No . Ambas se ven muy hermosas ... ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

Los rubores de Rias y Akeno crecieron cuando escucharon la respuesta de Kaito .

Kaito , Rias y Akeno estaban a punto de irse cuando Kaito observo a su hermano mayor , Itachi , llendo hacía ellos .

`` Ustedes tres disfrutad , pero tened cuidado , ¿ de acuerdo ? ´´ dijo Itachi a los tres .

Kaito , Rias y Akeno lo miraron con una sonrisa en su rostro y asintieron con la cabeza .

Kaito abre la puerta para permitir que Rias y Akeno saliesen las primeras . Estaba a punto seguirlas a las dos , hasta que Itachi coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Kaito . Itachi lo estaba mirando con una expresión seria y le susurra algo en el oido de Kaito .

`` Ten cuidado ... No bajes la guardia , siento que algo esta aquí ´´ dijo Itachi susurrandole .

`` ... ´´

Kaito mira a su hermano con una expresión seria y asiente con la cabeza . A continuación , Itachi mira al grupo y les alza la mano agitandola con una sonrisa .

`` Os vere a los tres antes de la cena ´´ dijo Itachi .

**( En ciertas calles comerciales ) **

Kaito estaba caminando entre Rias y Akeno . Con Rias en su lado derecho mientras que Akeno estaba en el lado izquierdo .

Las dos chicas tenian sus manos sujetas a las manos de Kaito .

En ese momento , los tres estaban recibiendo toda la atención en la calle comercial .

Rias y Akeno están recibiendo las miradas hermosas de la multitud . Kaito , por otro lado ... estaba consiguiendo las miradas celosas de los hombres ...

`` Kai , Kai , ¿ podemos entrar en esa tienda ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

Al mismo tiempo tiraba de su manga y apuntaba hacía una cierta tienda de ropa .

Kaito miró a Akeno . Los ojos de ambas estaban brillando , Kaito sonrie mientras que encontraba sus expresiones faciales lindas .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

Rias y Akeno mostraron una expresión de alegria y rapidamente se precipitaron en la tienda . Kaito sonrie cuando observo las reacciones de las dos .

`` ... Si que actuan como niñas de su edad ´´ dijo Kaito .

**{ ¿ Qué quieres decir ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` ¿ No te has dado cuenta ? No tienen esa atmosfera de Onee-samas en este dia ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

**{ Oh eso . Si , me he dado cuenta } **dijo Ddraig .

Kaito luego comenzó a mirar por los alrededores .

**{ ... ¿ Estas preocupado ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` Un poco ... nunca se debe bajar la guardía ... ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

**[ Bueno es bastante normal en un Shinobi el no bajar la guardia en ningún momento ] **dijo Kurama .

**{ ¿ Es por eso que le pediste a Asia para que retirase todos los sellos ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

**[ Al menos trata de disfrutar un poco en tu cita ] **dijo Kurama .

**{ Kurama tiene razón , es mejor que vayas llendo ya a la tienda . Estoy seguro de que están esperandote } **dijo Ddraig .

`` Sí , teneis razón ´´ dijo Kaito .

Kaito empezó a entrar en la tienda después de haber terminado de hablar con Ddraig y Kurama ...

No muy lejos de Kaito . Se encontraba un misterioso hombre alto que llevaba un abrigo negro que estaba mirando a Kaito . Su cabello es una mezcla de pelo negro y rubío . Tiene ojos heterocromaticos unicos , su ojo derecho es de color de oro y su ojo izquierdo es de color negro .

Él sonrie cuando vio a Kaito entrando en la tienda .

`` Je . Es hora de que sepas la verdad ... Kaito ´´ dijo el misterioso hombre .

**( Camino vuelta a casa ) **

Después de largas horas de la elección de ropa en esa tienda en particular , Kaito , Rias y Akeno fueron a almorzar a cierta cafeteria , mientras que estaban sentados cerca de la ventana . El número de clientes en la cafeteria aumento inmediatamente cuando la gente que paso por la cafeteria vieron a Rias y Akeno . Ellos entraron a la cafeteria basicamente solamente para poder echar un vistazo a Rias y Akeno . Todo lo que Issei recibío fueron miradas de celos y muerte por partes de los chicos . Algunas chicas en el cafe lo vieron también a él y lo encontraron lindo y misterioso .

Las manos de Issei estaban llenas de las bolsas de ropa que las chicas habían comprado en la tienda . Rias y Akeno estaban caminando junto a Kaito alegremente .

`` De seguro las dos han comprado un montón ´´ dijo Kaito

Rias y Akeno se sonrojaron cuando lo escucharon .

`` ¿ Esta pesado ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Lo sentimos , hemos dejado que cargarses con todas ... ´´ dijo Akeno .

Ambas estaban mostrando una expresión de culpabilidad cuando miran a Kaito .

Kaito simplemente mueve la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` No os preocupeis . Mientras que las dos esten feliz , yo estoy feliz ... ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendoles .

Entonces Kaito pierde su sonrisa y mira a su alrededor con una expresión seria .

```` ¿ Kai ? ´´´´ dijeron las dos .

Rias y Akeno lo miran y les preguntan al mismo tiempo , con una expresion de preocupación .

Kaito dejo las bolsas .

`` ... Algo no esta bien ... Todo esta demasiado tranquilo ´´ dijo Kaito .

Rias y Akeno empezaron a mirar por los alrededores en ese momento .

`` Ahora que lo dices ... ¿ dondé esta todo el mundo ? ´´ dijo Rias pregutando con una ceja levantada .

`` Toda la calle está vacía ... ´´ dijo Akeno añadiendo información .

`` Ambas , permaneced cerca de mi . No importa lo que suceda , no nos separaremos los unos de los otros ´´ dijo Kaito a las dos mientras que se retiraba el parche revelando su **Sharingan . **

Rias y Akeno asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron a Kaito .

* Wiiishhhhhhhhh~ *

Un escalofrío repentino atraveso todo el cuerpo de Kaito .

`` !? ´´

Kaito ensancho sus ojos y miro hacía abajo en sus manos . ¿¡ Estan temblando !? .

Entonces sintío un sudor goteando en su frente . ¿¡ Esta sudando !? .

A continuación , da la espalda a los alrededores mientras que colocaba a las chicas detrás de él .

Había una figura que estaba de pie en medio de la calle .

Un hombre vestido de negro . Su ojo derecho de oro se puede ver claramente en la oscuridad .

El hombre sonríe cuando miro la reacción de Kaito .

* Sniff Sniff *

`` !? ´´

Kaito ensancho sus ojos aún más cuando olío el olor del hombre alto .

` ¿ Por qué huele tan familiar ? ... Su olor ... es igual que el mio ... ´ pensó Kaito

El misterioso hombre comienza a hablar mientras que se forma una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Hola . Estoy impresionado de que tu seas capaz de percibirme , aunque claro los Shinobis os dais cuenta de los peligros enseguida . Tu debes ser Otsutsuki Kaito , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo el hombre preguntandole .

`` ¿ Y tu quién eres ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole con severidad .

**{ ¡ Socio ! ¡ Ten cuidado ! ¡ Es peligroso ! ¡ También esta a un nivel diferente en comparación contigo ! } **exclamo Ddraig alarmado .

Kaito puedo escuchar a Ddraig en su mente y se podía notar su tono alarmado .

` ¿¡ Qué !? ´ exclamo Kaito .

**[ ¡ Ddraig no esta mintiendo ! ¡ No eres rival para él Kaito ! ] **exclamo Kurama .

**{ Puede que este en su forma humana , pero te puedo decir quien desde el momento en que lo vi . ¡ Es el dragón del Círculo de la Media Luna , Crom Cruach ! ¡ El dragón que se dice que es el más fuerte de entre todos los dragones malvados ! } **dijo Ddraig explicandole .

` ¿¡ Un dragón malvado !? ¿¡ Qué esta haciendo aquí !? ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

**{ Ni idea . Pero siento tener que decirte esto , pero no puedes luchar contra él } **dijo Ddraig advirtiendole .

` ¿¡ Qué !? ¿¡ Por qué no !? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandole enojado .

**[ ¡ Tonto , aún no eres rival para él ! ] **dijo Kurama .

**{ ¡ No seas idiota ! ¡ Piensa por un segundo ! ¡ Estoy seguro de que puedes sentir claramente su poder ! ¡ Él es probablemente tan fuerte como yo o Albion durante nuestro primer encuentro ! } **exclamo Ddraig .

`` Tch ´´ Kaito hizo un chasquido con la boca .

Crom Cruach sonríe al escuchar eso .

`` Por tu expresión , ¿ diria qué Ddraig te ha dicho quién soy o ha sido el Kyuubi ? ´´ dijo Crom Cruach preguntandole .

Kaito se mantiene tranquilo , tanto como el puede , y con la guardía en todo su alto nivel .

`` ... El dragón del Circulo de la Media Luna , Crom Cruach ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

```` !? ´´´´

Rias y Akeno abrieron sus ojos al escuchar ese nombre .

Kaito seguía mirandolo fijamente con una mirada severa .

`` ... ¿ Qué es lo que quieres ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole

Crom Cruach dio un paso hacía adelante , lo que hace que los tres se estremezcan ligeramente . Lo que hizo Crom Cruach sonriese a ver esa reacción .

`` Estoy aqui para hablar contigo , Otsutsuki Kaito ... No . Yo deberia decir simplemente , hijo ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

`````` !? ´´´´´´

Kaito , Rias y Akeno ensancharon sus ojos aún más cuando el dragon malvado dijo esas mismas palabras .

En ese momento , Kaito pierde la compostura . No esta dispuesto ha aceptar el hecho .

`` ¡ No mientas ! ¡ No tengo padre ni madre ! ¡ Soy huerfano desde que naci ! ´´ exclamo Kaito enojado .

Crom Cruach simplemente se encoge de hombros .

`` Eso es una verdad a medias . Tu madre murío cuando te dío a luz . Yo , simplemente , no podía cuidarte mucho de ti , por lo que te deje a manos de los Shinobis de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja ´´ dijo Crom Cruach explicandole .

Kaito estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza . Está molesto por la información que había recibido por parte del dragón malvado .

``Entonces , ¿¡ qué haces aquí !? Si lo que dices es cierto , ¿¡ por qué te muestras ahora !? ´´ exclamo Kaito enojado .

Crom Cruach muestra una sonrisa maligna .

`` Eso es porque te has ganado mi atención . He visto lo que has hecho hasta ahora . Voy a decir que me he quedado impresionado contigo ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

`` ¿ Y ? Eso no te da excusa para venir a mi encuentro ´´ dijo Kaito .

Crom Cruach sacó su mano derecha , de una manera `` Dame la mano ´´

`` Unete a mi ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

`````` !? ´´´´´´ Los tres se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Crom Cruach .

`` Actualmente estoy afiliado a la Khaos Brigade ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

Kaito gruño a Crom Cruach .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ exclamo Kaito sorpredido .

Crom Cruach continúa mientras que daba otro paso hacía delante , con la mano todavía fuera .

`` Quiero que vengas a mi lado . Eres mitad dragón , después de todo . Tu debes de entenderlo . Los dragones son criaturas que representan el poder . Nosotros somos admirados , respetados y temidos por todos . Tenemos una esperanza de vida ilimitada . Pero ahora ... ya casi todos los dragones de leyendas estan sellados en los Sacred Gears , estan en estado latente , desaparecidos o muertos . Me uni a las Khaos Brigade para encontrarme con enemigos fuertes y luchar contra ellos , por lo que pude ver el lugar donde los dragones puede llegar al final . Ven a mi lado , hijo mio . Juntos , padre e hijo , podremos descubrir finalmente donde los dragones llegarían al final ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

`` ¡ No digas tonterias ! ¡ No hay manera de que Kai se tu hijo ! ´´ exclamo Rias con rabía a Crom Cruach .

`` ... ´´

Crom Cruach no dijo ni una sola palabra , sino que elige liberar tranquilamente su aura alrededor de su cuerpo . Una cantidad irreal de una densa aura . Lo que provoca que Rias y Akeno se estremecen y tiemblan .

`` Rias Gremory-sama , si usted valora su vida , le sugiero que se mantenga tranquila y me deje hablar con mi hijo´´ dijo Crom Cruach con tranquilidad .

`` ¡ No te atrevas a amenzarla a ella ! ´´ exclamo Kaito enojado .

Al mismo tiempo empezo a liberar chakra de Kurama por todo su cuerpo .

Crom Cruach sonríe después de ver la reacción de Kaito .

`` Entonces , ¿ cuál es tu respuesta hijo ? ¿ Si o No ? ´´ dijo Crom Cruach preguntandole a Kaito .

`` ¡ No , yo nunca me unire a tu lado ! ¡ Nunca te vere como mi padre ! ¡ Mi padre fue un ninja que se sacrifico por la Villa Oculta de la Hoja ! ´´ exclamo Kaito respondiendole .

Crom Cruach cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza . Se ve decepcionado por la respuesta de Kaito .

`` Me decepcionas ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

En el momento en que abrio sus ojos heterocromaticos , la intensidad de su aura aumento aún más .

`` Tch ... **[ Version 2 Cinco Colas ] **´´ dijjeron Kaito y Kurama al mismo tiempo .

Kaito empezó a ser envuelto en una bola oscura que levanto un gran aire salvaje un nube de polvo cubriendo tanto a Crom Cruach como a Rias y Akeno , cuando la bola oscura empezó a desaparecer se pudo observa la nueva forma de Kaito , un zorro a cuatro patas con un tono rojo intenso como la sangre y con un toque de color blanco y con cinco colas que se movian como si tuvieran vida propia y por todo su cuerpo se desprendía energía roja .

Crom Cruach sonríe cuando observo la transformación de su hijo .

`` Je . Vaya los rumores de que el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi controla el poder de su bijuu son ciertas . Muestrame lo que tienes ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

* Rooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar *

Kaito dio un gran rugido mientras que cargaba al frente hacía Crom Cruach . Kaito se dispuso a dar un gran golpe contra Crom Cruach . Kaito estaba desprendiendo un gran instinto asesino . Kaito iba a matar .

* BAM *

* ¡ KABOOOOOOOOOOM ~ ! *

El puño de Kaito impacto de lleno contra el rostro de Crom Cruach . La fuerza con la que iba ese puñetazo era tal que el suelo que estaba detrás en los pies de Crom Cruach se rompío y salío volando .

`` !? ´´

Kaito se sorprendío cuando vio que Crom Cruach estaba de pie allí , con solamente una contusión en su cara . Crom Cruach estaba sonriendo a Kaito .

`` Muy bien . Tu tienes una gran cantidad de instinto asesino . Tu eres apto para convertirte en un dragón malvado ´´ dijo Crom Cruach sonriendole .

`` ¡ Callate ! ´´ exclamo Kaito enojado .

* BAM *

* Roaaar *

Kaito recibío un gran golpe que acabo dando varias vueltas en el suelo y tomando distancía de Crom Cruach y también de Rias y Akeno .

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¡ Kai-kun ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

Ambas estaban preocupadas cuando vieron a Kaito en el suelo .

Cuando Kaito comenzó a levantarse pudo observar que el puño de Crom Cruach estaba infundado con una aura oscura que era intensamente peligrosa .

` Si no hubiera entrando en la Versión 2 ese golpe sin duda me hubiera dejando muy mal ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Kaito en un instante preparo el siguiente ataque concentro esferas de chakra azul y rojas en su boca acabando en una esfera de color negra de gran poder y la disparo contra Crom Cruach .

`` Rarghhhhhhhhhhhhhh ´´ exclamo Kaito disparando la esfera .

* ¡ DON ! *

Se produjo una gran explosión , en ese instante Kaito dio un gran salto y continuo preparando más esferas negras que empezaron a disparar contra Crom Cruach .

* ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ¡ ! Don ! ¡ Don ! ¡ Don ! *

`` ¡ Kai detente ! ¡ Vas a destruir este lugar ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` !? ´´

Kaito ensancha sus ojos cuando escucho la voz de Rias . Inmediatamente detuvo sus disparos .

Kaito aterrizo en el suelo y salío de la Versión 2 regresando a su forma orginal .

`` Ja ... ja ... ´´ Kaito estaba respirando .

Kaito estaba ganando aire de su ataque consecutivo . Ahora estaba mirando la destrucción que había hecho . Un gran crater se ha hecho frente a él . Tan grande que se podía verter una gran cantidad de agua en el crater y convertirlo en un lago . Las tiendas a su alrededor fueron completamente destruidas . Gracias a Dios que no había nadie . Hay humos saliendo del crater .

Kaito dio unos pasos hacía el crater .

`` ... Muy bien . Como yo esperaba . Tu no me has decepcionado ´´ dijo una voz .

`````` !? ´´´´´´

Los ojos de Kaito , de Rias y de Akeno se ensancharon cuando escucharon la voz calmada de Crom Cruach .

* Woosh *

De repente una mano surge a causa del humo , capturando a Kaito con la guardia baja .

`` ¡ Kuh ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

Kaito trato de saltar hacía atras , pero ...

* GRGHHHHHHGH *

De repente el brazo se convierte en un brazo más grueso , más grande y con escamas negras . Lo que permite que Kaito sea atrapado facilmente .

```` ¡ Kai ! ´´´´ exclamaron Rias y Akeno .

Las dos corrieron hacía adelante , para salvar a Kaito pero-

* POOOM *

```` ¡ Kyah ! ´´´´ gritaron las dos .

Delante de ellas aparecío algo que les impedía el paso .

Rias y Akeno vieron más de cerca de lo que las detuvo . Akeno se sorprendío cuando observo lo que le impedía el paso .

`` ¿ Y-Y esta cola ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando sorprendida .

Luego vieron la cola que estaba conectada al fondo del crater , que todavía estaba cubierto por el humo . El brazo que sostenía a Kaito seguía creciendo , consiguiendo más volumen . Hasta que se convierta en un tamaño de la mano de un dragón .

`` Lo que se esperaba de un Jinchuriki , poderes increibles de sus bijuus internos . Si no hubiera cambiado de nuevo en mi forma de dragón , habría recibido una gran cantidad de daños y perjuicíos . Lastima que no eres un dragon completo ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

Una figura alta y más alta aparece por el humo . Un dragón occidental enorme con escamas oscuras . Tiene un par de cuernos que crecen en la parte superior de la cabeza . Su ojo izquierdo es de color negro mientras que su ojo derecho es de color oro . El dragón era completamente negro . Mientras que por su cuerpo e incluso su rostro había sangre saliendo .

El gran brazo que sostiene a Kaito ahora se alzaba en medío del aire con un gran agarre sobre el cuerpo de nuestro heroe .

`` ¡ Deja a ir a Kai ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

* DOOOOOOO ~ *

Al mismo tiempo Rias disparo una esfera de su poder de la destrucción hacía el Dragón Malvado .

`` ¡ Relampago ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

* ¡ Bzzt ! ¡ Pzzzzzzzzzzzt ~ *

Akeno libera una corriente de relampagos hacía el dragón malvado también .

* BOOOOOOOOM *

`` No os molesteis en intentarlo , con vuestro estado actual vuestros ataques no son más que una sensación como los mosquitos que me pican ´´ dijo Crom Cruach a las dos .

Ahora Crom Cruach dirigío sus ojos hacía donde tenía agarrado a Kaito .

`` Así que , ¿ puedo simplemente matarte justamente aqui ahora o quieres unirte a mi ? ´´ dijo Crom Cruach preguntandole .

Kaito lo mira con una mirada odiosa . Esta a punto de perder su conciencia .

`` Hah ... hah ... yo eligo morir antes que unirme a ti ... hah ... ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con pesadez .

`` ... Como tu quieras ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

* Gghhh *

Crom Cruach apretó a Kaito .

`` ¡ CRACK ! ¡ CRACK ! ¡ CRACK ! ´´

`` ¡ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! ´´ grito Kaito con dolor .

**{ ¡ Socio ! ¡ Socio ! } **exclamo Ddraig .

**[ ¡ Kaito tienes que salir de su agarre rapido ! ] **exclamo Kurama .

Kaito grita de dolor al sentir como un par de huesos estaban rotos mientras que estaba siendo aplastado por el dragón .

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

Ambas tenían sus ojos llorosos mientras que gritaban por el hombre que ambas aman .

* ¡ Cof , Cof , Cof ! *

Kaito estaba tosiendo fuertemente con sangre .

Crom Cruach detiene su agarre fuerte y mira a Kaito de nuevo .

`` ... Es tu ultima oportunidad muchacho . Yo realmente odio tener que matar a mi propío hijo ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

`` Ja ... ja ... ja ... ´´ Kaito seguía respirando con dificultad .

En ese momento en la mente de Kaito aparecía el grimorio de los seis caminos que empezó a girar para detenerse en la puerta del Seis Colas que estaba iluminada por la selección de Kaito .

Detrás en la espalda de Kaito aparecío la cola del Seis Colas y en un momento entro en la Versión 2 , ahora Kaito estaba envuelto de nuevo por energía roja de nuevo y con seis colas bailando como si tuviesen vida propía , dejando sorprendidos a Crom Cruach , Rias y Akeno .

**`` Brecha de Sanguijuela ´´ **dijo Kaito cambiando todo su cuerpo a color morado y empezo a secretar sustancias alcainas muy corrosivas que empezaron a corroer la piel de la mano de Crom Cruach y saliendo humo de hay .

`` Duele ´´ dijo Crom Cruach soltando a Kaito de su agarre .

Kaito aprovecho esa oportunidad y alargo una de sus colas para clavarla en el suelo para poder alejarse de la mano de Crom Cruach y quedarse al lado de Rias y Akeno aún manteniendo su Versión 2 .

`` Kai , ¿ te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` No mucho ... **`` Dispersion de Acido ´´ **´´ dijo Kaito lanzando un ligero chorro de acido de su boca disparandolo contra Crom Cruach .

Crom Cruach solo se hizo a un lado para poder evadir el chorro de acido que acabo golpeando a una farola que en un instante se fundío por la potencía del acido .

Kaito retiro la Versión 2 regresando a su estado original , Kaito se encontraba respirando con dificultad y se dejo caer de rodillas .

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´

Ambas , Rias y Akeno , se precipitaron hacía él .

**[ Tenemos que retirarnos ahora ] **dijo Kurama en alto para que las dos la escuchasen .

**{ Socio está en una muy malas condiciones en este momento . ¡ Tenemos que salir de aqui ! } **dijo Ddraig también en voz alta .

Crom Cruach seguia mirando su mano y de nuevo a Kaito .

`` ... ¿ Qué fueso ese poder ? Debe ser una de las puertas del legendario Grimorio de los Seis Caminos , como supuse lo tenia ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

`` Ja ... Ja ... ´´ Kaito estaba respirando con pesadez .

` Esto es malo ... Estoy perdiendo la conciencia ... La mayor parte de mi energía se ha agotado de tantos grandes ataques y además del aplastamiento ... Apenas puedo moverme ... ´ pensó Kaito en su cabeza .

`` Como imagine , eres demasiado peligroso teniendo todos esos poderes . Voy a tener que noquearte y llevarte conmigo a la fuerza ... Justamente después de haber matado a las dos ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

Kaito seguía teniendo su mirada fija en Crom Cruach .

` Maldición ... debo ... ´ pensó Kaito .

Crom Cruach levanta su brazo derecho de dragón gigantesco , a punto de aplastar a los tres ...

* PAM ~ *

`` !? ´´

Crom Cruach ensancha sus ojos heterocromaticos cuando siente un gran golpe en su rostro que lo envio a distancía del grupo .

`` Lo siento , pero no puedo permitir que simplemente te lleves a mi hermano pequeños ´´ dijo una voz .

Crom Cruach miro hacía arriba para ver a una figura humanoide naranja y luego miró hacía abajo en Kaito . La voz que le habló resulto ser masculina .

Kaito ensancha sus ojos con cansancío . Rias y Akeno ensanchan sus ojos también .

`` ¿¡ N-Nii-san !? ´´ exclamo Kaito sorprendido con dolor .

`` ¿¡ Itachi-Onii-sama !? ´´ exclamo Rias sorprendida .

`` ¿¡ Itachi-san !? ´´ exclamo Akeno .

Itachi miraba de reojo a su hermano que se encontraba cansado y herido .

`` Dejamelo a mi Kaito , en tu condición actual esta claro que no puedes luchar ´´ dijo Itachi a su hermano pequeño .

Itachi volvío a dirigir su mirada hacía Crom Cruach y el Susanoo ilumino sus ojos .

`` Lo siento , Dragón malvado . Pero me temo , que tengo que pedirle que se retire por ahora ´´ dijo Itachi a Crom Cruach .

`` ... ´´

Crom Cruach se mantuvo en silencío durante un tiempo . A continuación , cambía su forma . Volviendo de nuevo a su forma humana . En su rostro se podía notar el gran golpe que había recibido por el Susanoo de Itachi .

`` Le sugiero Dragon Malvado que se retire hasta usted sabe que ahora no puede ganar ´´ dijo Itachi a Crom Cruach .

`` Con que un Uchiha eh , que molesto , ¿ quién eres tu ? ´´ dijo Crom Cruach preguntandole .

`` Soy el hermano mayor de Kaito ´´ dijo Itachi respondiendole .

`` ... ´´

Crom Cruach no dijo nada mientras que miraba a su hijo de rodillas en el suelo y luego al Susanoo de Itachi .

`` ... Voy a retirarme por ahora ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

Un portal oscuro aparece debajo de los pies de Crom Cruach . Estaba a punto de retirarse de ellos , pero gira ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Kaito .

`` ... Hazte más fuerte . Nuestra lucha no ha terminado . No por un amplio margen . Te veré de nuevo ... hijo mío ´´ dijo Crom Cruach .

Con esa ultima palabra Crom Cruach desaparece en la oscuridad .

`` P-Padre ... ´´ dijo Kaito debilmenten

* COF *

Kaito tose una vez más sangre y se derrumba en el suelo .

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

`` ¡ Kaito ! ´´ exclamo Itachi .

Rias , Akeno e Itachi se sorprendieron al ver a Kaito tendido en el suelo sin moverse .

**( En la casa de Kaito ) **

Todo el mundo esta sentado en la sala de estar , preocupado .

`` ¿ No deberian haber vuelto ya ? ´´ dijo Raynare preguntando .

Estaba mirando el reloj del salón .

`` No hay necesidad de preocuparse , ¿ Itachi-san ha ido a por ellos no ? . Van a estar de vuelta pronto ´´ dijo Mirajane .

Ella estaba tratando de aliviar su preocupación . Pero incluso ella misma estaba preocupada .

De repente , un circulo mágico carmesi aparece en el salón que tiene el emblema del clan Gremory .

En el momento en que llegaron a casa ...

`` ¡ Asi por favor ! ¡ Tienes que darte prisa ! ¡ Kai no se mueve en absoluto ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

Rias se encuentra sentada en el suelo , con un insconsciente Kaito que descansa sobre su regazo . Hay sangre en Kaito , las manos y las rodillas de Rias . Akeno está al lado de ambos , haciendo todo lo posible para detener el sangrado . Sus manos están cubiertas de sangre también . Ambas estaban llorando .

`` ¿¡ K-Kai-san !? ´´ exclamo Asia .

En un instante se precipita hacía Kaito y comenzó a curarlo empleando su Sacred Gear , Twilight Healing . Ella también está a punto de llorar .

Todo el mundo se preciputo hacía Kaito también .

`` ¿¡ Qué ha sucedido !? ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

`` Fuimos atacados , por el Dragon del Circulo de la Media Luna , Crom Cruach ´´ dijo Itachi respondiendoles .

`````````````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo se sorprendío y se ensancharon sus ojos cuando escucharon ese nombre .

`` ¿¡ Q-Qué !? ´´ dijo Mittelt preguntando sorprendida .

`` ... El autor afirma que es él padre de Kaito ´´ dijo Itachi .

```````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

`` ¿¡ El padre de Kai es el más fuerte de los Dragones Malvados !? ´´ dijo Xenovia hablando sorprendida .

`` No puede ser verdad . Estaba mintiendo ´´ dijo Rias .

Todo su tono estaba lleno de odío . Esta haciendo todo lo posible , tratando de contener sus lagrimas .

`` No . Él estaba diciendo la verdad . Puede verlo en sus ojos ´´ dijo Itachi .

Todo el mundo se giro para ver a Itachi hablando con un tono serio .

`` Entonces , ¿ Kaito lo sabía ? ´´ dijo Leone preguntando .

`` No , él nunca supo quienes eran sus padres biologicos . Pero estoy seguro de que Kaito lo sabe tambien . Se lo preguntaremos cuando se despierte ´´ dijo Itachi .

`` Kai-san ... ´´ dijo Asia con tristeza .

Tenia sus ojos llorosos mientras que curaba a Kaito .

**( En la habitación de Kaito ) **

*** Primero te noqueare y te traere conmigo a la fuerza ... Justamente después de haber matada a las dos * **

Kaito despertó rapidamente abriendo los ojos y sentandose recto .

`` Ja ... ja ... ja ... Es solamente un sueño ... ´´ dijo Kaito debilmente .

Él cierra un poco sus ojos cuando sintío un dolor repentino en todo su cuerpo . Coloca su mano izquierda sobre su pecho .

`` Ay ... !? ´´ dijo Kaito quejandose .

Kaito mirá su cuerpo . Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas . A continuación , mira a su alrededor .

`` ¿ Esta es mi habitación ? ¿ Cuando he podido volver ? Ddraig , Kurama , ¿ estais ahí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles .

**[ Zzzz ... Zzzzzz ... Zzzzz ... ] **

**{ Zzzz ... Zzzzzz ... Zzzzz ... } **

Kaito sonríe al escuchar los fuertes ronquidos de los dos . Ahora Kaito trata de salir de la cama .

`` Ow , ow , ow ... Mi cuerpo todavía no se ha recuperado por completo , pero aún ... ´´ dijo Kaito con un tono dolorido .

A continuación , camino hacía la puerta .

* ABRIR *

`` ... ´´

Dio un vistazo a su habitación por un momento y se fue .

**( En el segundo sótano ) **

`` Wow ... Realmente hay un baño interior ... y es enorme´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido .

Kaito mira el baño interior con un asombro . Se quitó las ropas y las dejó en el vestuarío . Todo lo que queda eran las vendas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo robusto .

El baño interior fue diseñado como una piscina en medío de una montaña rocosa . Porque hay rocas decoradas alrededor de la bañeras . Las paredes están recubiertas con piedras también .

Kaito puso su mano en el baño .

`` Oh . El agua esta caliente de seguro ´´ dijo Kaito .

A continuación entra en el baño y goza de una gran baño caliente . La primera vez que entra el agua hervia a fuego lento todo su cuerpo se hunde en el agua para luego flotar alrededor de la bañera . Hasta que llega a su fin y coloca su espalda contra una roca .

`` ... ´´

*** ... Vuelvete más fuerte . Nuestra lucha no ha terminado . Por un enorme margén . Te vere de nuevo ... hijo mio * **

palabras de Crom Cruach .

Se mira las manos . Estaban temblando .

`` ... Hay sangre de un dragón malvado que corre a traves de mí ... soy el hijo del Dragón Malvado , Crom Cruach ...´´ dijo Kaito a si mismo .

* BAM *

Kaito golpea el agua haciendo que chapote . Cierra sus puños con fuerza .

`` Estoy empezando a odiarme a mi mismo ... ´´ dijo Kaito a si mismo .

**[ ... Por fin has despertado , Kaito ] **dijo Kurama .

**{ Zzzz ... ¿ Hm ? ¡ Oh Socio ! ¡¿ Estas despierto ?! } **dijo Ddraig .

`` Sí . Estoy despierto . Podría decir lo mismo que vosotros´´ dijo Kaito .

**[ Estuvimos esperando a que despertases pero tardabas demasiado por tus heridas ] **dijo Kurama .

**{ ¿ Como sientes tu cuerpo ? Te rompistes un par de huesos cuando aplastó tu cuerpo } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` Estoy bien . Eh ... Ddraig , Kurama . Lo siento ´´ dijo Kaito disculpandose .

**[ ¿ Lo siento ? ] **dijo Kurama preguntandole .

**{ ¿ Por qué ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` Actue precipitadamente . No os hice caso a vuestras advertencias y lo ataque ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

**[ Tonto ] **dijo Kurama .

**{ Sí , tonto . Esta bien , te perdono . Eso sí , no abuses de nuestros poderes de nuevo para hacer una locura } **dijo Ddraig .

`` ... Tengo que ser mucho más fuerte . Tengo que superarlo ´´ dijo Kaito .

**[ Lo haremos , no tengas prisas ] **dijo Kurama .

**{ Ya lo veras , Socio . Lo seremos . Estamos haciendo esto juntos } **dijo Ddraig .

`` ... Ne , Ddraig , ¿estoy roto ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

**{ ¿ Eh ? ¿ A qué te refieres ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

Kaito muestra una expresión sombría , mientras que él miraba su propio reflejo de nuevo .

`` Soy el hijo de un dragón malvado ... ¿ no son los dragones malvados considerados como dragones rotos ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

**{ Nah . Tu estas bien . Eso es lo bueno de ti , que no eres como tu pa- quiero decir como Crom Cruach } **dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

**[ Por supuesto , tu no eres ni por asomo como él ] **dijo Kurama .

`` ... Gracias a los dos ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

**[ Tu vida parece ahora como una balanza ] **dijo Kurama .

`` ¿ Una balanza ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

**{ ¿ A qué te refieres , Kurama ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

**[ Desciendes de un Dragón Malvado y al mismo tiempo desciendes de Rikudo Sennin ... El mundo ahora te verá con otros posibles ojos ] **dijo Kurama .

`` ... ¿ Acaso no fue exactamente como cuando me converti en tu Jinchuriki ? ´´dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Todo el mundo me miraba con miedo o con odio , pero eso a mi me dio igual , no me preocupa como me mirase el mundo ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

**{ Jajajajajaja , muy buena respuesta Socio . Definitivamente no eres como Crom Cruach } **dijo Ddraig riendose .

`` ... La verdad aún sigo sorprendido de que él sea mi padre biologico ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

**{ Algunos con suerte , eh } **dijo Ddraig .

`` Tal vez ... Haihh ´´ dijo Kaito .

Kaito soltó un suspiró de cansancío y cierra los ojos . A continuación , apoya su cabeza sobre una roca .

* PLAM *

* CLONK CLONK *

Kaito ensancha sus ojos cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abierta que era del baño y también el sonido de algo que acababa de caer en el suelo , ese sonido vino de detrás de él . Kaito volvío su cabeza y ensancha sus ojos aún más cuando vio lo que estaba frente a él .

`` ¿¡ RR-Rias !? ´´ exclamo Kaito sorprendido .

Rias actualmente esta de pie frente a él , desnuda . Todo lo que él tenía es una pequeña envoltura de una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo . Solamente cubre la mitad de sus muslos . Parece que ella dejó caer su cubo y su champú .

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente . Las lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos .

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

Rias en un instante se dirigía hacía el chico de pelo marrón .

`` E-Espera Ria- ´´ dijo Kaito intentando detenerla .

* SPLASH *

Antes de que Kaito pudiera detenerla , ella se metío en el baño tirando a Kaito . Haciendo que ambos se hundiesen en el agua .

* BLUB BLUB BLUB *

Kaito empezo a subir hacía arriba ya que se ahogaba .

`` ¡ Buah ! Rias , ¿ estas bien ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Kaito salío del agua para poder respirar y consiguiendo preguntarle a Rias , que actualmente esta abrazandolo con fuerza .

`` Estas bien ... Sob ... Estas bien ... Sob ... Sob ´´ dijo Rias llorando .

Los ojos de Kaito se ablandan cuando sintío claramente que Rias esta temblando .

Envuelve suavemente su mano alrededor de Rias .

`` Sí , estoy bien . Ahora me encuentro bien ... Siento haberte preocupado ´´ dijo Kaito hablando con un tono suave .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ´´

Ahora Kaito estaba poniendo su mirada en una dirección diferente , mientras que estaba sonrojado .

¿ Y por qué no ? . Ahora mismo Rias estaba sentada junta a él , desnuda . Envolvío sus brazos alrededor de él . Como no quería dejarlo ir . Kaito podía sentir claramente su pecho presionandolo contra su mano .

`` ... ¿ Cómo se encuentran tus heridas ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

Fue la primera en hablar .

`` M-Me encuentro mejor ahora ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole avergonzado por su situación con Rias .

`` Yo queria quedarme en tu habitación , pero Itachi-Nii-sama dijo que debiamos dejar que te recuperases y que no te molestasemos ... ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Entonces , ¿ por qué estás aquí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` No lo se . Sentia que si tomase un baño podía aliviar mi mente ... ¿ y tu ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Lo mismo que tu . Seguro que es una coincidencia ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Jejeje . Sí , seguro que lo es ´´ dijo Rias .

Solto una risa y descansa su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kaito .

`` Esto es lo mejor ... Estoy realmente en paz cuando estoy con Kai ... ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo y feliz .

Kaito se sonroja un poco cuando escucho las palabras de Rias .

`` ... Yo también ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo avergonzado .

* SAAASH *

Se escucho como la puerta del baño se abria de nuevo .

Kaito y Rias giraron la cabeza para ver quien era .

`` ¿¡ A-Así !? ¿¡ A-Akeno-san !? ´´ exclamo Kaito sorprendido y sonrojado .

Eran Asia y Akeno que estaban de pie delante de ellos . Asia tenía puesta una toalla en frente de ella , cubriendo su parte frontal .

Akeno sin embargo ... no se cubre en absoluto . Ella tenía su pelo suelto .

`` ¿¡ Kai-san !? ´´ exclamo Asia .

`` ¿¡ Kai-kun !? ´´ exclamo Akeno .

Parece que Asia y Akeo tuvieron la misma reacción que Rias . Debido a que en el momento en que lo vieron , ellas saltaron a la bañera .

`` Espere- ´´ dijo Kaito tratando de detenerlas .

* SPLASH *

Una vez más , antes de que Kaito pudiese detenerlas , ellas avanzaron de frente y empujandolo bajo el agua .

`` Kai-san , por favor no me asustes asi de nuevo ... ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Por favor , no me asustes asi de nuevo ... ´´ dijo Akeno .

Ambas tenian lagrimas en sus ojos .

Kaito mira con una sonrisa amarga , sintindose culpable . Las acaricía suavemente la cabeza .

`` No lo hare . Lo prometo . Lo siento por haberos causado a las dos tantos problemas ´´ dijo Kaito a las dos .

`` ... ´´

`` ... ´´

Las dos chicas aparecieron rubores cuando Kaito les da palmaditas y frota sus cabezas .

* SAAAAASH *

La puerta se abrío una vez más .

Esta vez , un montón de chicas entraro en el baño interior .

Xenovia , Ikaros , Astorea , Satellizer , Koneko , Raynare , Mittelt , Kalawarner , Mirajane y Leone se encontraban de pie delante de la puerta .

Los ojos de todas se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Kaito .

`````` ¡ Kai ! ´´´´´´´´´

`` ¡ Kai-senpai ! ´´

`````` ¡ Kai-sama ! ´´´´´´

Kaito muestra una sonrisa amarga ya que sabía lo que sucedería después .

` Uh oh ... Aqui vamos ... ´ pensó Kaito .

`` ¡ Uwaaa ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

Todas ellas entraron en el agua .

* SPLAAAAAAAAASH *

* BUMM BUMMM BUMMMM *

Kaito estaba sonrojado perdido como las chicas lo hundiero tres veces ya en la bañera .

Había burbujas saliendo hacía arriba en donde se encontraba Kaito antes de que las chicas lo hundiesen .

`` ¡ Buaaaah ! Fuu ... Pensé que estaba a punto de morir ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

Había conseguido salir a la superficía y respirar aire .

`` ... !? ´´

A continuación , Kaito comienza a ruborizarse enormemente mientras que se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeado por chicas desnudas .

`` YY-Yo creo que me ire retirando . Ustedes chicas disfruten del baño ´´ dijo Kaito a punto de retirarse de la sala del baño .

Pero ...

`` Me temo que no Kai ´´ dijo Mirajane .

Al mismo tiempo agarro la mano de Kaito y lo lanzo de nuevo a la bañera .

* SPLASH *

`` ¡ Puuuu ! ¡ O-Onee-chan ! ¿¡ Por qué me lanzas de nuevo al baño !? ´´ exclamo Kaito .

Mirajane solamente le sonríe . Ni siquiera se molestaba en cubrir su cuerpo y coloca a Kaito a su lado .

`` Se puede decir que vamos a interrogarte a ti , Kai ´´ dijo Mirajane sonriendole .

`` ? ´´ Kaito se confundío por sus palabras .

Entonces miro a su alrededor y se fijo en que las chicas se reunieron en torno a él . Esperaron a que Kaito dijera algo .

`` Haaaah ... Muy bien , os lo explicare a todas ´´ dijo Kaito .

Todas prestaron atención .

`` ... ¿ Por dondé empiezo ? Creo que puedo decir que mi padre es el más fuerte de los Dragones Malvados , Crom Cruach ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendolas a todas .

`````````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo abren sus ojos , ya lo habían escuchado antes pero aún sabiendolo no podían salir aún de la sorpresa de esa información .

`` Ddraig me dijo que su fuerza esta en el nivel de un Dragón Celestial , cuando Ddraig o Albion se encontraban en su mejor momento . Él está afiliado con la Khaos Brigade ´´ dijo Kaito explicandoles a todas .

`` ... Es dificil de creer que Crom Cruach todavía este vivo ... y que él sea tu padre ... ´´ dijo Satellizer .

Le estaba dando a Kaito una mirada de preocupación .

`` ... ´´

Kaito le da a Satellizer con una sonrisa triste .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué vas a hacer ahora , Kai ? Claramente esta por encima de ti ´´ dijo Mirajane .

Kaito la mira con una mirada de determinación .

`` Quiero ser más fuerte . Para superarlo a él y vencerlo la proxima vez que nos encontremos ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

Mirajane sonríe al ver la determinación de Kaito .

`` Bien ´´ dijo una persona .

* PAM *

Todo el mundo mira hacía la persona que acaba de aplaudir sus manos . Bueno , no podía ser otro hombre , porque Kaito es el único varón en el baño .

Fue Rias quien aplaudío .

`` Puede ser una coincidencía , pero pensé en lo mismo . ¿ Por qué no vamos todos al Inframundo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandoles a los dos .

``````````` ... ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´

Eso fue lo único que dijo Kaito .

**( En la habitación de Kaito ) **

A la mañana siguiente , todos se reunieron en la habitación de Kaito . Incluso Kiba y Gasper se encontraban aquí .

`` Por lo qué , ¿ planeaba volver al Inframundo después de la cita ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Rias asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa .

`` Planeaba volver a casa ahora que las vacaciones de verano han comenzando . Iba a decirlo cuando regresasemos ... pero con lo que ha sucedido ... ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Oh , ya veo ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Vamos a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de verano allí hasta después del día 20 de agosto . Parece que volveremos aquí al final del mes . El plan es entrenar y asistir a diversos tipos de eventos en el Inframundo ´´ dijo Rias explicando a todos .

Kaito asiente con la cabeza como Rias le había explicado de sus planes en el verano .

`` Rias , ¿ te puedo pedir que vaya con ustedes para los entrenamientos ? ´´ dijo Itachi preguntandole a Rias .

`` Por supuesto Itachi-Nii-sama ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` El Inframundo , ¿ cómo será ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandoselo .

`` Genial , ¿ no , Asia ? . Será la primera vez que vayamos al Inframundo ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendole .

Al mismo tiempo que le daba palmaditas suave en la cabeza de Asia .

`` ¡ S-Sí ! ´´ exclamo Asia respondiendo alegremente .

`` Yo también ire al Inframundo ´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

````````````` !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´

Todo el mundo , excepto Kaito , Mirajane e Itachi , se dieron cuenta de la voz repentina .

Todos miraron hacía un hombre guapo que estaba sentado en una esquina .

Era Azazel .

`` ¿ C-Cuando ha entrado aqui ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole sorprendida por la acción de Azazel .

`` ¿ Hmmm ? Y- ´´ dijo Azazel hasta que lo interrumpieron .

`` Él ha entrado por la puerta principal ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendo antes que Azazel .

`` ... Ni siquiera he sentido su presencía ´´ dijo Kiba con un tono de decepción .

`` Eso es debido a vuestra falta de entrenamiento . Solamente vine normalmente ´´ dijo Azaze respondiendole con los ojos entrecerrados .

`` Hey Kai , ¿ cómo has sabido que estaba aqui en primer lugar ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

A continuación , Kaito mira a Azazel con una sonrisa en su rostro . Él solamente golpea suavemente su nariz con el dedo indice izquierdo . Azazel simplemente le sonríe conociendo ya la respuesta .

`` Ah claro , tu y tus sentidos de ninja y dragón . De todos modos ustedes regresarán al Inframundo , ¿ verdad ? . Yo también voy a ir . Soy su maestro después de todo ´´ dijo Azazel a todos .

Azazel comenzó a sacar una libreta de su bolsillo y empezó a leer lo que tenía en la libreta .

`` El calendarío para el Inframundo es ... Ejem . En primer lugar , una visita a los padres de Rias y la introducción de los demonios sirvientes para los actuales jefes de la familia . Después de eso , es la reunión anual de los nuevos demonios jovenes . Y luego está vuestros entrenamientos . Mientras que ustedes esteis en la casa Gremory , me reunire con Sirzechs . Caray que molesto ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Yo ire con usted Azazel para hablar con Sirzechs y ayudar para el entrenamiento de Kaito ´´ dijo Itachi informando a el gobernante .

``Muy bien ´´ dijo Azazel .

A continuación Azazel dirige su mirada para observar a sus subordinados , Ikaros , Astorea , Reynare , Mittelt y Kalawarner .

`` Ustedes cinco vendreis conmigo también . Ya he llamado a Dohnaseek también . Todos ustedes recibiran un programa de entrenamiento también ´´ dijo Azazel .

`````````` Si ´´´´´´´´´´

Los cinco respondieron de nuevo serios .

`` Entoces , Aza - Sensei , nos estara acompañando , ¿ verdad ? ¿ Debo de hacer una reserva para el viaje para usted y el resto ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Sí , por favor . Será la primera vez que entre en el Inframundo mediante la ruta de los demonios . Estoy deseando de que llegue . Puesto q ue por lo general empleo la ruta de los angeles caídos ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Entonces vamos a empaquetar nuestras cosas ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo mientras que se ponía de pie .

**( En la estación de tren ) **

Después de que todos hayan terminado de empacar sus cosas de productos alimenticios , todos se dirigian directamente a la estación de tren más cercana . Los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto estaban empleando su uniforme de verano de la Academia Kuoh . Mirajane estaba usando su vestido negro mientras que Leone estaba empleando ropa de verano .

`` Realmente hace calor ... ´´ dijo Leone agobiada por el calor que hacía en la ciudad .

Kaito le dio una sonrisa amarga .

Rias y Akeno entraron las primeras en el ascensor .

`` Kai , Asia y Xenovía , por favor , venid los primeros . Iremos hacía abajo ´´ dijo Rias a los tres .

`` ¿ Abajo ? ¿ Pensé que solamente podemos subir ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando confundido .

`` Te vamos a mostrar . Ahora , entra ´´ dijo Rias mientras que les hacía señas a los tres para que entrasen en el ascensor .

Kai simplemente hizo caso a la palabras de Rias . Asia y Xenovía van trás él .

`` Yuuto , tu irás con Azazel-sensei, Itachi-Nii-sama , Dohnaseek-san , Mira-san y Leone-san , ¿ vale ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Entendido , Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Koneko , Gasper , ustedes dos iran con Ikaros , Astorea , Raynare , Mittelt y Kalawarner , ¿ vale ? ´´ dijo Rias a los dos .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` S-Sí , Buchou ´´ dijo Gasper .

Después de eso las puertas del ascensor se cerrarón .

Rias luego sacá una tarjeta de su bolsillo de la falda y la coloca hacía un panel electrico .

* PI *

Se escucha un pitido .

* GAKUN *

`````` !? ´´´´´´

Kaito ensancha su ojo izquierdo cuando sintío claramente que ellos van bajando .

Asia también se sorprendío . Xenovia simplemente inclinó la cabeza como una pequeña reacción .

Rias y Akeno vieron las reacciones de los tres y se rieron un poco de ellos .

`` Por debajo de esta estación , hay un nivel secreto . Es una ruta que es exclusivamente para los demonios ´´ dijo Rias explicandole a los tres .

* TING *

Se escucho un sonido después de que el ascensor detuviera su movimiento .

`` Oh . Estamos aquí ´´ dijo Rias .

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y en frente de ellos hay un vasto espacío artificial . Es como una enorme cueva . Hay estructuras de una plataforma de la estación construida en la cueva . Las lamparas de las paredes iluminaban el lugar mientras que despedían resplandores magicos .

`` ¿ Una estación de tren ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando sorprendido mientras que miraba alrededor de la cueva .

Rias camina hacía él y se para junto a él .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

Esperaron un par de minutos para que el resto se les uniesen a ellos .

`` Ahora que estamos todos aquí , vamos a caminar hasta la plataforma tres ´´ dijo Rias

Tanto Rias y Akeno caminaron hacía delante llevandolos a todos .

Kaito estaba caminando detrás de ellas mientras que miraba alrededor de la estación de tren . Asia estaba junto a él .

Antes de que Kaito pudiera darse cuenta de ello , Akeno llegó a su lado y agarra la mano de Kaito . Kaito agarra su mano inconscientemente su mano antes incluso de que él mismo se diese cuenta .

`` !? ´´

Akeno ensancha sus ojos ligeramente . Ella parece sorprendida por la acción de Kaito . Las mejillas de su cara estaban de color rojo y parecía muy feliz .

* GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ~ *

` Vaya ... no debería haber hecho eso ... ´ pensó Kaito .

Ya que pudo sentir miradas de muertes por su parte trasera y delantera .

`` ... ´´

`` Uu ... ´´

Frente a él estan Rias y Asia . La primera le estaba mirando fijamente y a Akeno con una mirada de miedo , mientras que la segunda les daba un vistazo con los ojos llorosos .

A continuación , llegaros a su destino .

Delante de ellos había un tren con muchos patrones de demonios tallados en angulos diferentes .

Kaito noto el patrón de unos pocos que habían en el tren .

`` El patrón Gremory ... el patrón de Sirzechs-sama ... ´´ dijo Kaito reconociendolos .

Entonces Kaito mira a su amo .

`` Buchou , esto es ... ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Sí , se trata de un tren de la propiedad de la familia Gremory ´´ dijo Rias .

* CLANK *

Las puertas del tren se abren automaticamente . Con la Rias entrando la primera , todo el mundo entra en el tren .

**( En el tren ) **

* PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ~ *

Se escucha un sonido del silbado de salido y el tren comienza a moverse .

Rias actualmente está sentada en el primer vagón del tren por delante de ellos , el resto de ellos tuvieron que sentarse en el tren central detrás de ella .

Kaito se sienta junto con Asia , en los asientos de espaldas a los controles del tren . Akeno y Xenovia se sientan mientras que estan en frente de ellos .

Kiba , Koneko , Gasper , Itachi y Mirajane estaban sentados junto a ellas . La cara de Gasper estaba palida . Parece que se sentía presionado por la presencía de Mirajane . Leone se encuentra justamente detrás de Kaito .

Ikaros , Astorea , Reynare , Mittelt , Kalawarner y Dohnaseek estaban sentados junto con Azazel , que se encontraba durmiendo ...

Kaito mira por la ventana . No hay nada más que oscuridad . Bueno , eso es porque el tren se encuentra actualmente en un túnel oscuro .

Kaito dirige su mirada ahora hacía Akeno .

`` ¿ Cuanto tiempo estaremos hasta que lleguemos al Inframundo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Vamos a llegar aproximadamente en una hora . El tren tiene que pasar a traves de la barrera dimensional utilizando medios oficiales antes de que llegue al Inframundo ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendole y explicandole .

`` ¿ No podriamos habernos teletransportados allí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Bueno , si Kai-kun y los otros no entran al menos una vez por el recorrido oficial , seras castigado por entrar ilegalmente . Es por eso que ustedes tienen que realizar correctamente el procedimiento de inscripción oficial ´´ dijo Akeno continuando su explicación .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Kaito entendiendo la explicacíon .

`` Jejejeje ´´ Akeno se rio .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Me olvde de decir esto , pero , Kai-kun puede ser castigado por contacto sexual con su maestro ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ exclamo Kaito sonrojandose inmediatamente .

`` !? ´´

Kaito entra en estado de shock cuando Akeno de repente se sienta en su regazo .

`` ¿¡ AA-Akeno-san !? ´´ exclamo Kaito sonrojado .

Entonces Akeno trae lentamente su cara más cerca a la de Kaito . Dandole una mirada erotica . A continuación toma su mano .

`` Sin embargo , no hay ningún problema con un skin-ship entre siervos . Asi ... ´´ dijo Akeno .

Ella guía lentamente su mano hacía sus muslos .

`` ¡ EE-Espera ! ¡ Akeno-san ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

Estaba entrando en pánico más cuando se mano se dirigía debajo de la falda de Akeno . Toda la cara de Kaito estaba de color rojo .

La mano de Kaito instantaneamente fue puesta de la mano de Akeno , entonces aparece la mano de Asia agarrando la mano de Kaito desde su lado y retirandolo de la falda de Akeno .

Asia tenía sus ojos llorosos y estaba realizando pucheros con sus mejillas infladas .

`` La influencía de Akeno-san es demasiado fuerte . Kai-san se convertirá en un pervertido ... ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Ara ara . Asia-chan , ¿ no es saludable para los hombres jovenes ser un poco pervertido ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Ikaros , Astorea , Reynare , Mittelt , Kalawarner , Leone y Mirajane , aunque la última seguía manteniendo su sonrisa , miraban a Kaito y Akeno con una mirada envidiosa .

`` El contacto entre el amo y un sirviente es muy natural , ¿ de acuerdo ? . No le des a Kai ideas erronéas , Akeno ´´ dijo una voz sonando enojada .

Kaito vuelve la cabeza lentamente para ver de quien era la voz .

Rias estaba de pie allí , con un aura de color carmesi que envolvía todo su cuerpo .

` Uh oh ... Estoy en problemas ... ´ pensó Kaito como tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza .

Akeno envuelve sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kaito y trae su cara más cerca del cuello del muchacho de pelo castaño .

* CHU *

`` ¿¡ Hauuu ~~ !? ´´

Kaito ensancha su ojo izquierdo sorprendido cuando sintío que Akeno estaba besando y chupando su cuello . Que accidentalmente se deslizo un sonido de su boca .

Akeno luego libera a Kaito y le da una mirada a Rias con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante .

`` El robo del maestro me pone entusiasmada ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` Akeno , tu - ´´ dijo Rias enojada , pero la interrumpieron .

`` Princesa Rias . La comunicación con sus siervos está muy bien , pero ¿ no es un ejemplo de procedimiento también ? ´´ dijo una persona preguntandole .

Rias estaba a punto de regañar a Akeno , pero otra vez la interrumpieron .

Kaito mira hacía esa persona que acaba de hablar .

Era un anciano con barba blanca que era excelente . Tenía el aspecto de un conductor de tren .

`` L-Lo siento ´´ dijo Rias disculpandose con el anciano .

`` Ho ho ho . Para que la princesa que se tratará el tema de los hombres y las mujeres . He vivido mucho tiempo´´ dijo el anciano riendose de todo corazón .

La cara de Rias estaba completamente enrojecida por las palabras del hombre de avanzada edad .

`` Mucho gusto , todos los nuevos diablos servidores de la princesa . Soy Reynaldo , el conductor del tren privado de los Gremory . Encantado de conocerlos ´´ dijo Reynaldo inclinandose mientras que se retira el sombrero de su cabeza .

Akeno se puso de nuevo en su asiento . Ella parece estar decepcionada por tener que apartarse de Kaito .

Kaito , Asia y Xenovia luego se pusieron de pie y se inclinan hacía Reynaldo cortesmente también .

`` Encantado de conocerte . Yo soy Otsutsuki Kaito , el Peón de Rias Gremory-sama . Por favor , cuide de mi a partir de ahora ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Y-Yo soy Asia Argento , soy el Obispo de Buchou-san . Es un placer conocerle y cuide de mi ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Yo soy Xenovia . Un Caballero . Por favor , trateme bien ahora en adelante ´´ dijo Xenovia .

A continuación gira mirando hacía Mirajane , Leone e Itachi .

`` Yo soy Itachi Uchiha , soy un Shinobi . Es un placer conocerte Reynaldo-san ´´ dijo Itachi levantandose e inclinandose .

`` Ho ho ho . ¿ Un Shinobi ? . Es la primera vez que un Shinobis monta en mi tren y más un Uchiha . Espero que disfrute del viaje ´´ dijo Reynaldo sonriendo .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Itachi volviendose a sentar .

`` Yo soy Mirajane Strauss , un ser humano . Es un placer conocerte . Pero puede llamarme Mira ´´ dijo Mirajane levantandose e inclinandose .

`` Es un placer conocerla Mira . Espero que usted también disfrute del viaje ´´ dijo Reynaldo .

`` Si ´´ dijo Mirajane asintiendo .

`` Yo soy Leone , una youkai león . Es un placer conocerle ´´ dijo Leone inclinandose .

`` Encantado de conocerte también ´´ dijo Reynaldo .

De repente , sacó una maquina unica y captura a todos los nuevos en un monitor .

`````` ? ´´´´´´

Kaito , Asia , Xenovia , Itachi , Mirajane y Leone miran a Reynaldo con una mirada confusa .

`` Se trata de una maquina del mundo de los demonios que comprueba y compara . El hecho de que este tren está entrando formalmente a el Inframundo es importante y por lo tanto todos los modos de transporte requieren la inspección . Sería un asunto serío en el caso de que el registro no se cumpla . Ahora mismo seria muy grave si alguién ocupase el tren . Sus registros dan sus designaciones de piezas y cuando se transmiten se registrara como datos en el Inframundo . Es por eso que los comprobamos con esta maquina . No hay ningún problema . Desde aqui todo el mundo es quien dice ser´´ dijo Rias explicandoles .

* PINGG ~ *

La máquina dejó escapar un sonido . Reynaldo mira a Rias .

`` Princesa , con esto tanto la comprobación y los transmites para la entrada de las nuevas caras aqui estan acabados , todos pueden descnasar y relajarse hasta llegar a la estación programada . También hay camas para dormir y lugares donde se puede disfrutar de una comida . Asi que por favor utilizenlos hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino ´´ dijo Reynaldo sonriendo agradablemente a Rias .

`` Muchas gracias Reynaldo . ¿ Azazel y sus subordinados después ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

Rias dirigío su mirada a Azazel , pero él esta durmiendo tranquilamente . Raynare y el resto , con la excepción de Ikaros , simplemente dieron una sonrisa amarga .

`` Este sujeto es increible . Duerme en un tren de una raza que antes eran sus enemigos ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono sorprendido .

`` Ho ho ho . El Gobernador de los ángeles caídos realmente es pacifico ´´ dijo Reynaldo riendo gratamente .

**( En el Inframundo ) **

Unos 45 minutos después de su partida , todos estaban jugando a las cartas para poder matar el tiempo .

Rias estaba sentada originalmente en el vagon delantero del tren como un demonio de clase alta , pero se sentía sola por si misma y tuvo que pasar el tiempo en el vagón principal . Donde Kaito y los otros se encontraban .

Kaito estaba devorando las cajas de bento .

A continuación se hizo un anuncio .

`` Vamos a estar momentaneamente rompiendo a traves de la pared dimensional . Vamos a estar momentaneamente rompiendo a traves de la pared dimensional ´´

`` Tratad de mirar afuera ´´ dijo Rias a los nuevos .

Kaito y Asia miran por la ventana .

El paisaje había cambiado por completo desde la oscuridad a un paisaje .

Un cielo purpura . Montañas . Arboles . Rios . Lagos .

`` Wow ~ Asi que esto es el Inframundo . De seguro que es hermoso ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que miraba el Inframundo con asombro .

Asia estaba teniendo la misma expresión que Kaito .

`` Esta bien se abren la ventana ahora ´´ dijo Rias .

Kaito abre inmediatamente inmadiatamente la ventana .

* WOOOSH ~~ *

Una suave brisa entró .

* SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ~~ *

Kaito tomó una respiración profunda .

`` Hahh ... ´´

A continuación exhala lentamente .

`` Esta area ya pertenece a el territorio Gremory ´´ dijo Rias hablando con orgullo .

Kaito miró a su amo con su mandibula abierta sorprendida .

`` ¿¡ Q-Qué tan grande es el territorío Gremory !? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando sorprendido .

Kiba se levanta de su asiento para poder responder a la pregunta de Kaito .

`` Si no mal recuerdo , es aproximadamente del tamaño de Honshu en Japón ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole .

* GAKHOOONG *

La mandibula de Kaito se abre aún más .

`` ¡ Eso es enormeeeeeeeee ! ´´ exclamo Kaito soprendido .

`` El Inframundo tiene la misma cantidad de superficie terrestre como en el mundo humano , pero la población no es la misma . Incluso con los demonios , ángeles caidos , y otras razas no son tan altas . Puesto que no hay oceanos la tierra también es amplia ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` ... Increible ´´ dijo Kaito diciendo solo esas palabras .

`` Incluso si digo que tiene el tamaño de la isla de Honshu , el espacío no es utilizado en su mayoria . Es más que nada de bosques y montañas ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

Junto a Kaito se encontraba Asia que estaba en un estado de confusión . En cuanto a Xenovia ... ella había dejado de considerar su entorno y había empezado a hablar de las espadas del Inframundo con Kiba .

* PLAM *

Rias a continuació , se llevo las manos al recordar algo .

`` Es cierto . Kai , Asia , Xenovia . Debo de daros parte de mi territorio más tarde , por favor diganme que lugares desean ´´ dijo Rias .

Kaito levanta una ceja .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Tenemos nuestros propios territorios ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` Todos sois demonios sirvientes de el proximo jefe de la familia . Podeis vivir en mi territorio como parte del grupo Gremory , esta permitido . Akeno , Yuuto , Koneko e incluso Gasper poseen sus territorios dentro del mio ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

* SHISH *

Rias creo un mapa con magia en el aire y cae sobre su mano .

Era el mapa del territorio Gremory .

`` Las zonas rojas son lugares que ya han sido tomados . Pero en ningún otro lugar esta muy bien . Ahora bien , por favor señalad la tierra que os guste y os lo dare a vosotros´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa agradable .

**( Momentos Después ) **

Otros 10 minutos después de que haya pasado Kaito había escogido su propío territorío . Escogío un lugar que era abundante con naturaleza . Tenia montañas y lagos en su territorío .

Se hizo otro anuncío .

`` Vamos a llegar a la residencía principal Gremory pronto . Vamos a llegar a la residencía principal Gremory pronto . Gracias por montar en este tren ´´

`` Kai , ya casi llegamos . Cierra la ventana ´´ dijo Rias .

Kaito cumple y cierra la ventana al lado de él .

El tren disminuye su velocidad gradualmente , hasta que finalmente se detiene en un cierto punto .

* CLANK *

Las puertas del tren se abren automaticamente .

Rias entonces sale la primera , luego seguida por el resto . Kaito sale el último . Luego mira hacía atrás en el tren .

`` Nii-san , Nee-chan , ¿ no vendreis ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Itachi , Mirajane se quedaron en sus asientos mientras que Leone se puso en frente de ella .

`` Yo ire hablar con Sirzechs-sama para ver como se encuentra ´´ dijo Itachi respondiendole .

`` Yo quiero conocer a los actuales Yondai Maou , asi que ire con Itachi-san y Azazel-san , te veré más tarde ´´ dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Yo ire con Mirajane para protegerla ´´ dijo Leone sonriendole .

Kaito asiente con la cabeza y dirige su mirada hacía Ikaros , Astorea , Raynare , Mittelt , Kalawarner y Dohnaseek .

`` Vosotros estais con sensei como sus guaradaespaldas , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandoles .

Todos asintieron cuando escucharon la pregunta de Kaito .

`` Entonces los vere a todos más tarde ´´ dijo Kaito mientras que los saludaba antes de bajarse del tren .

En el instante en que bajaron del tren ...

```````` ¡ Bienvenida a casa , Rias Ojou-sama ! ´´´´´´

* BOOM *

Fueron recibidos por los soldados . Los fuegos artificiales explotaron en el suelo . Los soldados apuntaron sus armas al cielo y las dispararon . Hay gente que parecía ser parte de una banda de orquesta que empezó a tocar simultaneamente . Un soldado que calbagaba sobre una criatura misteriosa volo en el cielo arriba y agitó una bandera .

Kaito y Asia estaban teniendo dificultades para poder aguantar todo lo que estaba sucediendo . Xenovía solamente seguía parpadeando los ojos confundida sobre que hacer . Akeno , Kiba y Koneko parecian estar acostumbrados .

`` Supongo ... que asi es como la gente rica da la bienvenida a su princesa cuando vuelve a casa ... ´´ dijo Kaito dando una unica respuesta .

`` ¡ Hiiiii , tanta gente ! ´´ exclamo Gasper al ver tanta gente .

Rapidamente se esconde detrás de la espalda de Kaito .

También hay un gran número de mayordomos y sirvientas en la multitud .

Todos inclinan la cabeza al ver a Rias caminando hacía ellos y la saludan .

`````` ¡ Bienvenida de nuevo , Rias Ojou-sama ! ´´´´´´

Rias los mira y les sonrie .

`` Gracias a todos , estoy en casa ´´ dijo Rias sonriendoles .

Al ver la sonrisa de Rias , los mayordomos y sirvientas también sonrien .

Kaito ensancha su ojo izquierdo un poco mientras que recordaba algo .

` Oh . Me olvide de coger mi equipaje . Todavía se encuentra en el tren ´ pensó Kaito .

Kaito se dio la vuelta para mirar hacía atrás en el tren , solamente para descubrir que los mayordomos y sirvientas ya llevan el equipaje .

Una señora sola en su uniforme de criada entonces empieza a acercarse hacía el grupo . Ella los saluda .

`` Bienvenida , Ojou-sama , llego temprano y sobre todo es bueno que estuviera a salvo mientras que viajaba ... Ahora , todos los miembros de la familia , por favor suban al carruaje y con esto iremos a la residencía principal ´´ dijo esa sirvienta .

Todos miraron a que la sirvienta era Grayfia y los llevaba a una dirección .

Hacía un carruaje magnifico . Hay caballos delante del carruaje . Tienen un brillo en sus ojos en su marco que era más grande y más agudos que los del mundo humano . Son más grandes también .

Kaito mira a los caballos mientras que levanta una ceja .

` Supongo ... ¿ qué son caballos del Inframundo ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandose .

De repente uno de los caballos comienza a agitarse .

`` ¡ Hee ! ¡ Heee ! ¡ Heee ! ´´ soplo el caballo .

En ese momento el caballo del Inframundo salío de su cuerda y cargó hacía Kaito .

* ¡ Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka ! *

`` ¡ Kai ! ´´

`` ¡ Kai-san ! ´´

```` ¡ Kai-kun ! ´´´´

```` ¡ Kai-senpai ! ´´´´

Los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto entraron en panico cuando vieron al caballo del Inframundo cargando hacía el chico de pelo castaño .

* ¡ Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka ! *

Grayfia estaba a punto de intervenir , hasta que vio algo ... Kaito estaba sonriendo .

Kaito sonríe cuando ve que el caballo del Inframundo se acercaba rapidamente . Kaito calmadamente levanta su mano izquierda .

`` !? ´´

El caballo del Inframundo ensancha sus brillantes ojos cuando vio la mano de Kaito .

* KRIIIIIIIIIII *

Detiene rapidamente sus movimientos , haciendo una detención dura . Se detiene justamente antes de que su cabeza toque la mano de Kaito .

Kaito sonrie al cabalo del Inframundo y le acaricía suavemente la cabeza .

`` Sientate ´´ dijo Kaito .

Con una sola palabra , el caballo del Inframundo se sienta en el suelo .

`` Bien , ahora , quieto ´´ dijo Kaito .

Empezó a retirar lentamente su mano y camina hacía el mayordomo que está llevando su equipaje .

`` Disculpe , pero hay algo en mi equipaje y realmente lo necesito ahora mismo , ¿ puedo coger mi equipaje por favor ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` ... ´´

El mayordomo le dio a Kaito su equipaje .

`` Gracias ´´ dijo Kaito .

Comenzó a abrir su equipaje y busca algo en él .

Todo el mundo lo miran tranquilamente .

`` Ah , aquí esta ´´ dijo Kaito .

Kaito se levanta y cierra su equipaje con algo en su mano ... ¿ Una manzana ?

Luego camina hacía el caballo del Inframundo que todavía se encontraba sentado en el suelo .

`` Toma ´´ dijo Kaito .

Le ofrece la manzana . Que el caballo acepto sin ninguna duda alguna .

* CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH *

El caballo del Inframundo esta comiendo la manzana felizmente .

Kaito luego agarra la cuerda y suavemente conduce de nuevo el caballo hacía el carro y aseguro todos los enganches para evitar que el caballo se volviese a escapar .

`` Buena chica ´´ dijo Kaito .

Mientras que le daba palmaditas y frota la cabeza al caballo del Inframundo .

`` Heee ´´

El caballo del Inframundo frota su cara con sobre la mejilla de Kaito .

Kaito a continuación se dirige al grupo .

`` Lo siento . Me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaba el calmarla ´´ dijo Kaito .

El piloto del carro se precipita hacía Kaito a toda prisa .

`` ¿¡ S-Se encuentra bien !? ´´ exclamo el piloto preocupado .

`` Estoy bien ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendole y alzando su mano .

Grayfia da un paso adelante y da una tos seca .

`` Ejem , ¿ hay podemos seguir y continuar hacía la residencía principal ? ´´ dijo Grayfia preguntandole .

`` Sí . Lo siento , Grayfia-san ´´ dijo Kaito .

Mientras que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa timida , mientras que rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza .

`` Grayfia , voy a ir con Kai , Asia , Akeno y Xenovia en el primer vehiculo ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Entendido . He preparado unos vehiculos , asi que por favor suban a la que le satisfagan ´´ dijo Grayfia inclinando un poco la cabeza .

Kaito , Rias , Asia , Akeno y Xenovia abordaron el primer carro en frente de ellos . El resto tomaron el siguiente carro .

Ahora estaban viajando a la vivienda habitual , Kaito mira por la ventana para mirar el paisaje . Hay carreteras pavimentadas y hermosos arboles podados . Pero ... hay lago más adelante ... algo grande ...

`` Huhh ... Buchou ¿ ese es su castillo ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Al mismo tiempo que señalaba a un enorme castillo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza . Era demasiado para él .

Rias mira el castillo con una sonrisa .

`` ¿ Oh eso ? Esa es la residencia principal de una de mis casas ´´ dijo Rias .

**{ ¿ Acaba de decir `` Una de mis casas ´´ ? } **dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

` Creo que ella lo ha dicho , Ddraig ´ pensó Kaito respondiendole .

**[ Bueno ... los Gremory son ricos no es de extrañar que tuviera más de una vivienda ] **dijo Kurama .

` Lo se ... me da miedo un poco ... ´ pensó Kaito en su mente .

Mirando hacía fuera , hermosas flores floreciendo , el agua fluia de una fuente magnificamente modelada y las aves de diversos colores volaban . También pasaban por un enorme jardín .

`` Ya hemos llegado ´´ dijo Rias .

**( Fuera delante de la residencía principal ) **

Rias pudo obeservar su residencia y comenzo a salir del carruaje mientras que abria las puertas . De pie enfrente de la puerta del carruaje había un mayordomo que inclina la cabeza suavemente .

Rias salío la primera y luego el resto de los pasajeros bajaron también después de ella . El segundo carro también había llegado y Kiba y los otros fueron bajando del carro .

Las criadas y los mayordomos hacían cola en ambos lados de nosotros e hicieron un camino . Una alfombra roja se extendío hacía el castillo enorme y luego se abre la enorme puerta del castillo .

`` Ojou-sama y todos los miembros de su grupo . Por favor avanzen hacía adelante ´´ dijo Grayfia mientras que hacía una inclinación de cabeza .

`` Vamos ´´ dijo Rias comenzando ha caminar en la alfombra .

Entonces una pequeña silueta salío desde la linea de las criadas y corrío hacía Rias .

`` ¡ Rias-Nee-Sama ! ¡ Bienvenida de nuevo ! ´´ exclamo la silueta .

Un joven de aspecto lindo con el pelo carmesi se precipita hacía Rias y el resto .

`` ¡ Milicias ! Estoy de vuelta . Te has hecho grande , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

Rias también abrazo amorosamente al chico .

* SNIFF SNIFF *

Kaito olfateo para captar el olor del niño y levanta una ceja cuando vio al joven .

` Él no huele como Buchou ... huele más como Sirzechs-sama ... ´ pensó Kaito .

**{ Solamente actua como si no lo supieras , de vez en cuando } **dijo Ddraig .

Kaito siguio el consejo de Ddraig y decide preguntarle a su maestro .

`` Ummm ... Buchou , no sabía que tuviera un hermano pequeño ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` Este niño es Milicias Gremory . El hijo de mi Onii-sama , Sirzechs Lucifer-sama . Es mi sobrino ´´ dijo Rias presentandolo .

`` Encantada de conocerlos , yo soy Kaito Otsutsuki . El peón de Rias Gremory-sama ´´ dijo Kaito presentandose .

Rias sonrie al ver la presentación de Kaito .

`` Millicias , es un nuevo miembro de mi grupo . Presentante ´´ dijo Rias mirandolo .

`` Sí . Soy Milicias Gremory , gusto en conocerte también ´´ dijo Milicias presentadose .

`` Vamos a ir al interior ´´ dijo Rias aferrandose a la mano de Milicias .

Ambos luego se dirigen hacía la puerta . Kaito y el resto se limita a seguir después de ellos . Gasper estaba pegado sobre la espalda de Kaito , no queria dejarlo ir .

**( En la residencía principal ) **

La entrada de la residencía principal Gremory es realmente enorme . Hay una gran escalera delante de ellos que les guiara a la segunda planta . También hay una enorme araña que cuelga por encima de ellos , en el techo .

Grayfia camina hacía Rias .

`` Ojou-sama , me gustaría mostrar a todos a su habitación a la vez ´´ dijo Grayfia haciendo una sugerencía .

A continuación , levanta la mano , lo que hace que algunas criadas para reunirse con el grupo . Kaito se sorprendío al verse rodeado de sirvientas .

`` Tienes razón , me tiene que ir a saludar a mi madre y padre después de que vuelvan a casa también ´´ dijo Rias .

`` El maestro esta actualmente fuera . Se espera que vuelva de nuevo por la noche . Dijo que le gustaría reunirse con usted mientras que cena con todo el mundo´´ dijo Grayfia explicandole .

`` Ya veo ... Bien , Grayfia . Entonces supongo que vamos a dejar que todo el mundo descanse en sus respectivas habitaciones por ahora . ¿El equipaje ha llegado ya ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendole .

`` Ara Rias . Veo que has regresado ´´ dijo una voz .

Era la voz de uns mujer que venía del segundo piso .

Todo el mundo mirá hasta el segundo piso para ver e una mujer asombrosamente hermosa que lleva un vestido que baja por las escaleras . Ella se ve identica a Rias . Su cabello es castaño y con ojos de color morados .

Kaito comenzó a analizar a la mujer joven .

` ¿ La hermana de Buchou ? No ... ella no es del clan Gremory ... ella no tiene la costumbre del pelo carmesi ´ pensó Kaito .

Tan pronto como Rias ve a esa persona , sonrie .

`` Madre . He regresado a casa ´´ dijo Rias .

Kaito ensancha su ojo izquierdo a el extremo cuando escucho la palabra `` madre ´´ . Pierde la compostura en ese instante .

`` ¿¡ Madre !? ¿¡ Pero se ve más como la Nee-san de Buchou !? ´´ exclamo Kaito .

`` Ara , decir tal cosa de seguro que me hace feliz ´´ dijo la madre de Rias sonriendo mientras que pone una mano en la mejilla .

`` A medida que pasan los años , los demonios pueden cambiar libremente sus apariencias con la magía . Mi madre siempre tiene la apariencia de la misma edad que la yo actual ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Ya veo ... ´´ dijo Kaito poniendo su mano en la barbilla mientras que absorbe la nueva información .

`` Ara , Rias este muchacho es Otsutsuki Kaito , ¿ verdad ?´´ dijo la madre de Rias preguntandole .

Kaito ensancha su ojo izquierdo cuando escucha eso . Miraba a la madre de Rias sorprendido .

`` ¿ U-Usted sabe de mi ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole mientras que se señala a si mismo .

`` Yo estaba viendolos , cuando Rias se enfrento contra Raiser Phenex en el Rating Game ´´ dijo la madre de Rias respondiendole .

`` ¡ Oh sobre eso ... ! ´´ exclamo Kaito .

Mientras que al mismo tiempo comienza a sudar cuando se acordo de que Rias le dio un beso al final del juego . Esta asustado .

`` Ufufufufu . Ralajate , yo no voy a morderte o algo así . Encantada de conocerte , soy la madre de Rias , Venerana Gremory . Por favor , trateme bien a partir de ahora , Otsutsuki Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Venerana .

`` Yo soy Otsutsuki Kaito , el peónde Rias Gremory-sama . Por favor cuide de mi , Venerana Gremory-sama ´´ dijo Kaito inclinandose y presentandose .

`` Ufufufu . Un chico tan bien educado . Me gustas ´´ dijo Venerana sonriendo por la cortesia de Kaito .

**( En una determinada sección de la viviendo habitual ) **

Ahora Grayfia estaba guiando a Kaio alrededor del castillo , mostrandole su habitación . Asia y Xenovia ya estaban en sus propias habitaciones .

La sección cuenta con un montón de puertas .

`` Kaito-sama , estamos aquí ´´ dijo Grayfia .

* ABRIR *

Grayfia abre la puerta en frente de ella .

El interior de la habitación es una habitación amplia que se podía emplear como un tatami y un pavimento . La habitación parece tener todas las necesidades necesarías para vivir en un baño , WC , nevera , televisión y cocina . También hay un dormitorío , sala de estar y otras habitaciones en la misma .

`` Wow ... Este lugar es grande ... ´´ dijo Kaito sorprendido .

`` Kai-san , estamos aquí ´´ dijo Asia .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Asia ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

Asia y Xenovia que acababan de llegar delante de su habitación también se impresionaron cuando llegaron a su lugar .

`` E-Esto ... ¿ p-puedo hacer una pregunta .. ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando con timidez .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Asia-sama ? ´´ dijo Grayfia preguntandole .

`` L-Lo siento , si le causo algún problema , pero ¿ puedo compartir la habitación con alguién ? Mi habitación es demasiado grande para mi para dormir sola ... ´´ dijo Asia .

Xenovia mira a Asia por un momento y mira a Grayfia .

`` Hmmm . Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo . Asi que , ¿ puedo permanecer en la habitación de Kai ? Asia puede unirse también , ¿ qué opinas Kai ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` No me molesta en absoluto ´´ dijo Kaito encogiendose de hombros .

`` Entonces hare que unas sirvientas me ayuden a cambiar las maletas de Asia-sama y Xenovia-sama a la habitación de Kaito-sama ´´ dijo Grayfia .

Tras eso Grayfia se retiro y Asia y Xenovia se mudaron a la habitación de Kaito .

**( En el comedor ) **

El grupo se encuentra actualmente cenando . Una comida extravagante es apilada en la parte superior de las placas de aspecto caro .

Señor Gremory , Venerana , Milicias , Rias y sus sirvientes estan sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa oblonga .

`` Por favor , disfruten sin reservas ´´ dijo el Señor Gremory .

Por encima de ellos hay un candelabro extravagante en el techo . Las sillas en las que se encuentran sentados estan cubiertas de adornor caros .

Hay mayordomos y sirvientas de pie detrás de ellos .

Señor Gremory , Venerana , Rias y Milicias están comiendo sus comidas con habilidad .

Akeno y Kiba están comiendo con gracia .

Asia y Xenovia están teniendo un tiempo dura , pero lo están haciendo muy bien .

Gasper come con los ojos llorosos . Él parece estar teniendo la presión de estar en un lugar donde hay una gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor .

Koneko esta ... ella no está comiendo ... ¿ Por qué ? .

En cuanto a Kaito , actualmente está comiendo con gracia como Akeno y Kiba . A continuación , tomo un bocado de su carne .

`` !? ´´

Amplia su ojo izquierdo mientras que masticaba su comida .

`` Oh , esto es realmente delicioso , ¿ qué es esto ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntando .

`` Esta es carne de un jabali que vive en la montaña de nuestro territorio ´´ dijo el Señor Gremory con una sonrisa .

`` Ya veo . El sabor es muy bueno ´´ dijo Kaito .

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja ! Me alegra escuchar de que esta delicioso´´ dijo el Señor Gremory riendo de corazón .

`` Los miembros del grupo de Rias , piensen por favor en este lugar como su hogar . Acaban de llegar al Inframundo y se encuentran en un entorno que no entienden . Si hay algo que desean , por favor diganlo a las sirvientas sin reservas . Van a prepararlo de inmediato ´´ dijo el Señor Gremory con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Por cierto , Otsutsuki Kaito-kun ´´ dijo el Señor Gremory mirando a Kaito .

`` ¿ Sí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

`` He escuchadode Sirzechs de que Itachi-san está aquí también ´´ dijo el Señor Gremory .

`` S-Sí ... Es cierto . Creo que ahora se encuentra con Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

`` Ya veo , me alegro de que Itachi-san se encuentre con él , me siento más tranquilo de que un Shinobi este con mi hijo ´´ dijo el Señor Gremory .

`` Otsutsuki Kaito-kun ´´ dijo Señor Gremory llamandolo .

`` ¿ S-Sí ? ´´ dijo Kaito preguntandole .

` ¿ Por qué me sigue llamando ? ´ pensó Kaito preguntandose a si mismo .

**{ Tal vez le gustas } **dijo Ddraig .

`` Tu me puedes llamar `` Padre ´´ a partir de ahora ´´ dijo Señor Gremory .

Kaito ensancha su ojo izquierdo cuando escucho eso .

`` ¿¡ QQ-Qué !? YY-Yo no puedo . Eso sería un honor demasiado grande para mí ´´ dijo Kaito nervioso levantando las manos delante de él .

`` Querido estás siendo demasiado rápido . Hay una cosa que se llama `` orden ´´ ´´ dijo Venerana regañando a su marido .

`` P-Puede ser cierto ... Pero `` Carmesi ´´ con `` Rojo ´´ , ¿ no te hace feliz ? ´´ dijo Señor Gremory preguntandole .

`` Querido , he dicho que todavía es demasiado pronto para celebrar ´´ dijo Venerana .

El padre de Rias dejó escapar una respiración profunda . Parecía que estaba completamente dominado por su esposa .

Kaito mostraba actualmente una sonrisa amrga y se fijo en que su maestro , Rias ha dejado de comer y se sacude de la vergüenza .

En esta ocasión , fue el turno de Venerana .

`` Otsutsuki Kaito-san , ¿ esta bien si te llamo Kaito-san ? ´´ dijo Venerana preguntandole .

`` ¡ Por supuesto ! ¡ Estaría honrado ! ´´ dijo Kaito feliz .

`` ¿ Quién te enseño a comer así ? ´´ dijo Venerana preguntandole .

`` ¿ Hmmm ? Ohh . Fue mi maestro . Ella me enseño a comer asi cuando cene con ella en el pasado ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

En ese momento , todos los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto miran a Kaito .

`` ¿ Cuando dices `` maestro ? ¿ Quieres decir Rias ? ´´ dijo Venerana preguntandole con la cabeza inclinada .

`` No me encontre con ella antes de que yo conociese a Rias-sama ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole mientras que negaba con la cabeza .

`` Oh , ¿ quién podria ser ? ´´ dijo Venerana preguntandole .

`` Mirajane Strauss . De hecho , ella está aqui en el Inframundo con Azazel-sensei . Creo que también se encuentra con Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

`` Me gustaría conocerla la proxima vez . De todos modos , ¿ te quedaras aquí por un tiempo ? ´´ dijo Venerana preguntandole .

`` Sí , si Rias-sama está aquí , estare aquí también ´´ dijo Kaito respondiendole .

`` Ya veo . Eso es perfecto . Voy a preparar algunas lecciones para usted ´´ dijo Venerana .

* ¡ BAM ! *

Rias golpe fuertemente la mesa y se levantó de su asiento .

`` ¡ Padre ! ¡ Madre ! He estado escuchando en silencío hasta ahora , pero ¿ qué tipo de cosas están tratando de avanzar y dejadmelo a mi ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando algo enojada .

Venerana estrecha inmediatamente sus ojos cuando escucho las palabras de Rias y le da una mirada severa .

`` Guarda silencío , Rias . Es posible que hayas cancelado tu compromiso mediante un Rating Game . Pero , tu deber como la siguiente heredera es hacer que tanto a mi como a tu padre se sientan aliviados . También necesitarás a alguién que te lleve a las noches de fiesta . Ahora , he planeado esto con anticipación , incluso antes de que regreses a casa . Asi que espero que sigas mi deseo y me dejes a este joven para mi ´´ dijo Venerana hablando con un tono autoritario .

Rias muestra una expresión compleja y con fuerza sentandose en su asiento una vez más .

`` Oh . Yo he mostrado algo horrible a los miembros del grupo de Rias , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Venerana con su habitual sonrisa .

A continuación dirige su mirada hacía Kaito .

`` Volviendo a nuestro tema , Kaito-san he preparado algunas lecciones especiales para ti y que implica en la practica del baile , que tiene lecciones sobre la sociedad de clase alta de los demonios y otros . Dado que ya domina la tabla de los modales solamente podemos saltar esa parte . Se que es un aviso pronto , pero espero que estes listo para todo esto ´´dijo Venerana a Kaito .

`` ... Estoy listo ´´ dijo Kaito sonriendo a Venerana .

**Bueno y con esto espero que todo el mundo disfrute de este gran capitulo del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos y espero vuestros comentarios **

**Muchas Gracias . **


End file.
